Born of Fire and Ice: Daniel's story
by ceeare
Summary: Daniel's Story; the journey of a man created, not born, Part Time Lord - part human. condemned as a murderer by his creator, he is abandoned on a parallel world to the arms of the Time Lord's greatest love who considers him nothing more than a shadow. Will he ever see his stars or find true love again?
1. Prologue

Donna pounded her fists against the TARDIS doors in desperation and disbelief, but they refused to budge. She heard her name in the Doctor's panic filled voice. He shook the doors attempting to force his beloved ship open to get her out, but without success. The ship shuddered, tossing her to the metal grated floor. The simple act of grabbing the railing proved difficult. The ship creaked and groaned around her, making her feel as if she were passenger on a boat caught in a hurricane. Each increasingly violent jerk sent her crashing back to the metal floor making it impossible to stand. She struggled on her hands and knees to reach the console. She'd just managed to grab the rail of the console and haul herself up only to have the ship knock her down again. Smoke and fire began to fill the heart of the ship as explosions tore apart the walls. Chunks of coral support beams landed around her. The TARDIS was dying around her. She didn't want to die here. She didn't want to die at all. There was so much more to see and do with her beloved friend. Her heart pounded in her ears, each thump a reminder that she would never see her mum or granddad again. That pain of that was worse than hitting the metal grating full force.

Donna made it under the edge of the console hoping for a little protection from falling debris. The sound of someone's heartbeat drew her attention to the daft container holding the Doctor's hand. She watched, mesmerized by fingers beckoning her to touch the glass. The jar's fluid began to pulse in time with the strengthening heartbeat. Frozen in place, Donna knew that she'd gone mental. She had an overwhelming need to touch the jar. Golden energy sparked, arching from the now shattered container to her fingers, coursing through her hand, flowing up her arm, into her eyes. Her body shook uncontrollably as timelines bent around her, her mind splintered with all known reality filling every cell of her brain. The wonders of the universe played out before her. Even the inner workings of the TARDIS made sense. A stream of gold flowed from the shattered container like a river of molten lava coalescing into an indistinct shape. A head formed followed by the formation of extremities. Unable to move, Donna watched the energy transform into an apparent human. The spell broke when the being bolted upright.

"Oh. My. God." Donna sat back on her heels. Time froze. The rocking stopped. The man stood in front of her.

"You're naked!" she blurted astonished.

"Yeah," he answered.

"Completely naked!" She averted her eyes.

"Yep! Clothes, I should get clothes," he muttered more to himself than her.

"You're like worms; cut off a piece and it grows back!"

"No. I'm unique. There has never been anything like me before," he replied.

The explosions stopped. The fires evaporated as the ship morphed into a separate reality. The new life form glanced down and then back up at Donna, suddenly feeling ashamed that ... The realisation struck. God, Donna was his mother. He was in front of his mother - naked. "Clothes, he said louder, "I really should - get dressed, maybe the blue?" With that, he turned on his heels and ran. He only had minutes to come to grips with what had just happened, develop a plan, and save them all.

"This. Is. Bonkers," Donna shouted when he came back dressed.

"Oi, shh," he replied as he ran for the storage room.

"What are ya doin' now?" she called as she followed after him.

"Energy weapon, I kept it after the war, just in case. I think this is the case."

o0o

The TARDIS re-materialised on the deck of the enemy's ship. The new life-form exploded out the door initiating a battle to save not only the universe, but reality itself. With the enemy screaming in rage, the newly formed man made a decision that would forever alter his unique existence. A manic grin crossed his face. With the Doctor screaming for his warriors to run, he flipped switches and fulfilled the prophecy. When the hybrid Gallifreyan made eye contact with his progenitor, he saw only rage directed at him. The reaction filled him with confusion - and anger. He'd just saved all of reality, it seemed a little gratitude might be in order. He raced behind the others to cross the threshold of the ship to safety as the doors of the TARDIS slammed shut. The ship shook violently during the process of dematerialisation, leaving the alien ship and fleet to explode around them.

The victorious group gathered around the Doctor shouting with joy oblivious that he'd shoved his anger and deep shame aside to finish the job at hand. He assigned stations and flashed a manic grin. "We're flying Mother Earth home," he shouted with glee to his friends. With ship in flight, he stood back to watch everyone laugh, and celebrate.

The ship landed in a London park long enough for the Time Lord to say goodbye to half of his warriors, then returned to the vortex long enough to take care of remaining business. Whenever those who remained on board looked at him, to cover his grief, he cracked a huge smile. Their joy made the coming loss hurt so deeply that he didn't think he'd survive the pain. Just breathing hurt. If Donna hadn't slipped her hand in his, he would have gone down like a rock. He squeezed her hand in gratitude before turning to Rose. She ran to his waiting arms sending his hearts racing. Fitting perfectly against him, she melted into his arms. The scent of strawberries mixed with ionized weapons fire, dust, and sweat filled his senses. He closed his eyes tight trying to hang on to this perfect moment, imagining her in his arms forever.

How could he give her up again? It wasn't fair.

He could feel Donna engaged in a telepathic conversation with the new being who shouldn't exist. The very thought of its existence made his skin crawl. Even though she was blissfully unaware, the strain of his creation already showed in her eyes. This was surreal.

He drew a sharp breath. "We should get some scans; see exactly why you are," the Doctor said.

"Right, yeah," the hybrid replied. He stepped away from Donna to follow his progenitor.

The Doctor swung a scanner down from the med-bay ceiling and watched it encircle the newly formed man. Gallifreyan readouts appeared on the screen. "Can you read the results?" the Doctor asked.

The man on the exam trolley hopped down to get a better look. "Yeah," the hybrid answered. "It says, I can't regenerate. I'm too human."

"Can you feel the TARDIS at all?" the Doctor asked.

"Yeah, she's trying to sing to me. I can feel and hear Donna, as well. Do you know why she's so loud and brash? She's screaming to be heard. She is so incredibly brilliant, but no one listens. Imagine how different her life would be if only someone had listened." He sniffed hard. "Anyway, you - I haven't a clue about you."

"That's because my shields are in full force," the Doctor explained.

The hybrid scuffed his feet on the floor, obviously afraid to make eye contact with his progenitor. "Are you going to destroy me?" he asked quietly.

"What - no. Of course not," the Doctor replied, offended by the idea.

"So, what are you going to do to me?" the hybrid asked.

"I honestly do not know," the Doctor lied.

"You have to stop Donna's transition. She won't survive if you don't. After, I'll take care of her. She's my mum," the man said.

"Right. If you don't mind, I need a minute," the Doctor said, ignoring the man's comment. He turned his attention to the scanners. There was nothing he could do to reassure the hybrid or ease his fear. It wasn't possible for the hybrid to live in the same universe with Donna. Donna had to forget him for the same reasons that she had to forget her adventures on the TARDIS. The universe decided his fate the instant the hybrid threw the switches on Davros's ship.

"Right then, I'll just - go," the hybrid said. "I'll tell her - you want to see her. You do want to see Donna - right?" He hesitated. "Right," he said when the Doctor remained silent. He let out a deep sigh before walking out alone.

The Doctor didn't know how long he wasted time staring at the scanner's Gallefreyan symbols before the scent of Donna' perfume brought him out of his stupor. He tried to ignore her, but Donna was not a woman easily ignored. The sudden touch of her hand on his shoulder sent a shudder through him. He tried to resist when she pulled him around. He couldn't face her. If he did, she would see his eyes filled with pain and deep shame over what he had to do - to all of them.

"Hey, Spaceman," Donna crooned, pulling him into her arms.

Tears spilt down his cheeks. "I have to take her back." He sobbed into her shoulder. "How do I betray her again?"

"I know, but she'll have him, and they'll both be safe. They can't stay here," Donna relied.

"Donna, I love her. I can't do this." He cried.

"Yes, you can - because you love her. Someday, she will understand. They both will."

The taste of his coming betrayal too bitter to stand, The Doctor pulled back from Donna's comforting embrace. "Right," he said as he scrubbed his face with both hands. "And you, what about you?" he asked. "How ya feeling?"

"I'm fine. Bit of headache, but okay,"

"Time Lord fine or human fine?" he asked, forcing strength back into his voice.

"Human fine," she replied, hugging him one more time.

"Right then," he said, "let's get everyone home."

In the next few minutes, everyone he loved would hate him for his acts of betrayal. He stopped a few feet from the entrance to breathe. The strength he gained from Donna's hand clutched in his made every guilt-ridden step back to his friends possible. He laid a hand against the coral struts of his beloved ship, flashing Donna a tired smile. Waves of peace and reassurance flooded through him followed by a burning in his palm. The Doctor pulled away, and opened his hand. He straightened a little taller.

"Look," he whispered in awe, showing her the small package in his hand. "She never ceases to amaze me."

Donna glanced first at the package and then up at him. "What is this?" she asked.

"It's life, Donna," he answered, enclosing the delicate package in her hand. "This should come from you. You give this to him. "

Donna fingered the delicate, nutrient rich, covering containing the seed of a future TARDIS. The knowledge to help her grow in a strange new home flooded Donna's mind. Donna smiled inwardly. A new timeline blossomed, growing and extending far beyond even the Doctor's expectations.

"I will," she promised, caressing the plainly wrapped gift. "I understand now, a gift from two mums." The hybrid would be just fine - travelling a new universe - in the TARDIS.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N This is a bit different in it's POV of what happened after the Doctor left his duplicate behind on Pete's World. This chronicles his journey and is not actually a Ten/Rose shipping or is it - in the end. **

* * *

Rose tugged the duvet over her head in a vain effort to shut the blinking clock out. The numbers reminded her too much of the stars blinking out in the night sky. She tried to quiet her mind, but memories of the TARDIS engines dematerialising, taking with it, the other half her soul played in a loop making it impossible. In frustration, she tossed the cover back to gaze at the almost three-dimensional painting of the beloved ship commissioned by Pete for her twenty-fifth birthday.

"Why did you do this to me? He doesn't even kiss like you," she said.

Wind chimes quietly tinkling in the night provided a lonely answer the question. The sound brought a brief smile. Jackie laughed at her when she'd put the silly thing up outside her balcony door. She'd laughed harder when she'd told her that it was her timey whimey TARDIS detector. She gave a disgusted sigh, gave up the struggle, and pulled herself from the warmth of her bed. Her dressing gown provided little protection against the chill of the night air prompting her to pull off the duvet to wrap around herself. Then, as she had hundreds of nights before, she stepped out on the balcony to survey the stars. Fog obscured her view tonight. One of the hardest that she had to adjust to when she first became stranded here was the difference in the stars. She blamed the difference for taking her so long to catch the disappearances of three planets in Davros' bid for destruction. Tonight, all she wanted was to look up and catch a glimpse of that daft blue box, but her only reward tonight came from the murky outline of the moon. Questions tumbled about him; where was he, who was he with, was Donna still beside him? The hybrid had grown silent when she asked about Donna. She leaned against the railing staring up at the fog shrouded the moon wondering how the man she loved with every fibre of her being could have left her with a hybrid - as if he were some sort reward. A stone splashing in the pond shifted her attention to the garden.

There he was, slowly walking a circular path around the small body of water stopping occasionally to skip a rock across its surface. She contemplated shouting out a warning, Pete would kill him if one his prize fish took a conk on the head. He made a turn around the far corner and started back towards the house. He looked cold, miserable and lost in the borrowed coat that barely covered his tall, thin frame. At least he had some form of protection against the night air. Spring nights, even in southern England, tended toward the cold side. He walked head bent, shoulders hunched, and his hands shoved deeply in the borrowed overcoat pockets. He looked lost and alone. Rose still didn't understand his creation. After years of dealing with all sorts of alien life forms, a man who, until two days ago didn't exist, turned out the most alien of all. She wondered what kind of thoughts ran through his mind, and how much Donna's DNA influenced the way he would think and act.

So far she didn't see much evidence of that born in battle, filled with anger crap, the Doctor talked about. So far, if he had any anger, he was keeping it to himself. She almost wished he had a little of the stand-offish, iI don't do domestic/i attitude of her first Doctor. The man in the garden came across withdrawn and distant. Another stone skipped the surface of the water. She watched him resume his apparent aimless wanderings around the pond. "Wonder what he's thinking," she muttered softly. What was it like to have the Doctor's memories and knowledge combined with Donna's innate insecurity tucked inside his head? How must it feel to be blamed for genocide when the man who created you was guilty of the crime twice over? He had to feel as if he'd been stripped bare.

Here he was, stuck on the slow path, expecting her to go with him, but now that the emotional turmoil of Norway had passed, despite how much pain he was in, the sad truth was; she wasn't at all sure that she wanted to walk with him. The Doctor may have thought that he'd been kind to leave them here together, but he was wrong.

She ducked back in the shadows when he glanced up at her room. Did he see her? When she was sure that he'd moved away, she stepped out of the shadows to continue watching him. While waiting for Pete to pick them up from the beach, they'd talked about the meta crisis. He'd tried to explain it to her, but she still didn't understand. He looked exactly like her lover, sounded like her lover, but the fact remained, he was not that man. That left the question: what was he, the Doctor's son or a clone? He'd explained that he wasn't true clone because of Donna, and yes, he had the same feelings for her that the Doctor did, especially after that kiss. That kiss lacked passion, leaving her aching for the Doctor's mouth to plunder hers. She wanted to rest her head against his chest, and hear duel hearts beating against her ear. The arms that enfolded her on the beach left her desperately wanting the Doctor's arms and hands to touch her in places that only a lover should touch. She dreamt countless times of those hands roaming her body as he traced their names against her skin. He would never touch her now. The hands that she hungered for, did not belong to the stranger in the garden.

Hot, silent tears slid down Rose's cheeks. The man who she'd desperately loved since she was nineteen years old had once again proventhat he was an unreliable idiot. Common sense told her that she should be feeling just as angry and betrayed as the stranger below. But that wasn't possible. How could she hate the other half of her soul? How could she love the man below? Rose couldn't remember a time in her life when she felt so confused and conflicted. How did the Doctor expect her to take care of the man below and make him better when she didn't even know how to forge a link with him. God, she thought, why can't he just be the Doctor.

"How long you going to watch him pace a hole in Pete's garden?" Her mother's voice snapped her attention away from the widening gulf of despair.

Rose turned to see her mother standing in the balcony's doorway. The sight of her mum's open arms sent her in a rush for the comfort those arms had always provided. This was one more night that her mum would hold her as she wept in grief.

"Oh Sweethear'."

"What do I do, Mum? I don't know what to do. This is a mess. He looks as lost down there as I feel. What did they do to us?"

"Have you talked to him since tea. He didn't eat much. Maybe you two should have a cuppa and talk," her mother advised.

"No, he went to bed," she replied.

"Yeah, he told Adela that he had a headache. I think he likes her," Jackie said.

"He didn't tell me. It couldn't be like before 'cos he's been out there a while. He looked up here once, and then just went back to walking."

"Maybe that's because he's not sure what you would say if he admitted to havin' one. Maybe - he wants you to think of him as the Doctor, all strong and brave," Jackie reasoned.

"I miss him, Mum," Rose said, wiping tears away.

"I know, sweetheart, but you have to move on, and the Doctor wanted you to do that with his Nibs down there. I don't pretend to understand, how he came to be. I do know that when he was inside the TARDIS, he got all quiet and just stood with that Donna woman. When she left, he turned to you. When you kissed him, it gave him hope, but when we flew back from Norway, you wouldn't even sit next to him and now, Honey, he's lost," Jackie said, keeping her daughter wrapped in her arms.

"Mum, I can't help myself. How do I help him?"

"First, we get him out of the cold and a nice cuppa in him. After that, just be there. Be his friend. Remember when we first came here, how lost we felt? We at least had each other and Mickey. He doesn't have anyone if we turn our backs, does he?"

Rose snorted. Even here, the way to solve life's problems remained a good hot cuppa. "Right, tea then, yeah?" she said, slipping her hand in her mother's for the walk to the kitchen.

The size of the kitchen always seemed to grow on nights like this, reminding Rose of the vast difference in her life in this universe and home. This bloody kitchen would swallow their entire tiny council flat. It always amazed her how their German housekeeper managed to keep everything so organised. The Doctor needed just a little of that woman's organisational ability. The sound of the kitchen door softly opening and closing brought their attention the tall, thin man coming in. Seeing him standing there was still like looking at a ghost. His unkempt hair and a day's growth of beard made him look tired and out of sorts. He plainly did not expect to find anyone in the kitchen.

"Hello," he said, pulling himself straighter, plastering a half grin on his face. "Thought everyone would be in bed."

"Yeah, Guess we're all still a bit wired. Are you alright? You were out there a long time. I was worried about you." Rose walked slowly up to him until she could lay her slim hand on his chest. "Doc-" she started.

"You want a cuppa, Love?" Jackie asked.

"Thanks, Jackie. Can I call you, Jackie? I know you said that I could, but that was then, and this is now." He shifted his stance looking unsure of himself.

"We know where you got that gob, don't we? You're rambling on just like 'im." Jackie laughed. "How 'bout that tea?"

"Tea would be good," he replied.

"Can I ask, why do you sound Scottish? I mean, if you're his copy, why don't you sound like him? "'Course, the first time, you sounded all Northern," Jackie asked.

"I guess, the TARDIS just felt we needed a way to tell us apart," he quipped, unable to hide the exhaustion in his voice.

"Are you sure that you're alright?" Rose asked again.

"Fine, I'm fine. I've just been out there thinking. Trying to sort my head out. A bit weird, innit? I have all these memories; their memories, Donna's and his, competing in there. I'm - not him. I need to be me because, well, I am unique, and I'm not him. God, I sound daft, don't I?" He took a cup of tea from Jackie. Just the act of swallowing the brew gave him a chance to pull his thoughts together.

Both women waited until he started again. He walked to the counter, and set the cup down before slowly turning to face them.

"I need my own identity. I don't want to rehash John Smith, and I am not, nor will I ever be the Doctor again. So, I have to give myself a name. That's what I was out there doing - thinking. I've decided on Daniel Ulysses Barrow. The first is after the biblical Daniel. I - he - was there you know. Actually, he was him. It was right after the war just before I met you. I was bouncing around time like a rabbit running from a lion. Sorry, I keep confusing my pronouns. Anyway, Ulysses was our father's Academy name. You humans like to name your children after parents, right? Well, this is me doing that."

"Doctor, you're still -" she started again.

"Rose, let me finish. This is confusing enough," he said firmly. "I'm not him. My last name is Barrow. It's short for ... it doesn't matter what it's short for. It's all I have left of my - his - our home. That and the bit of coral that Donna gave me. Anyway, I am 34 years old. One year for each hour of my existence. I want my life to be with you. I want to give you the universe. I want ... I want to take you out on a proper date for something other than chips. I want our next kiss to be because we want to kiss, not because you want to make him jealous. And yes, I know that's why you kissed me. But first," he reached up to rub his temple, "I need to talk to Pete."

"What for?" Confusion etched her face.

"I just need access to a scanner. I shouldn't have a headache, but this one keeps hanging on. The scans on the TARDIS didn't show anything, but ..." he trailed off.

"But since you aren't supposed to exist, you're worried," Rose said.

"No, not really, just, well, the tannins should have cured any regeneration sickness. It always has before. But this has never happened before, so I need to run a scan and maybe a couple of other tests. Then," he said brightly, "I need to go shopping." He pulled her snugly in his arms. "That last bit must come from Donna, never really liked doing it before."

The smile on his face brought a reluctant one to hers. She rested her head against his chest, listening to that single heart beat against her as his chin rested on her head. She wasn't sure which of them needed the physical contact the most, but when his arms tightened around her, she willed her body to meld against him. He was right; to say that the events of the last two days were confusing was an understatement. They stood there, eyes closed, just breathing in each other scents, oblivious that Pete had joined them. When the former Doctor née Daniel opened his eyes again, he saw Jackie and Pete Tyler smiling at them.

"Hey Pete, Jackie." The newly christened man flashed a pained grin. "Pete, you are just the man, I was looking for."

"Glad I showed up. You two do know that it's the middle of the night, and you, Doctor - should be in bed? Instead of getting a proper rest, Jackie says that you were wearing a path in my garden."

"Did I, sorry." They were both facing the other couple now, her head still rested against his side. "I need a favour."

"Anything Doctor." Pete moved to join the couple. "What do you need?"

"Daniel Ulysses Barrow," Rose corrected. "He wants to be Daniel Ulysses Barrow."

"That's me," Daniel affirmed. "I've got a name now, but I need Torchwood to provide a little help with a past - and I need access to a bio-scanner at Torchwood. I'm sure you've managed to cobble one together after Cybus Industries fell."

"We did. Lumic left quite a bit of bio tech behind. Mickey, Jake and several others liberated enough data to build a state of the art bio scanner for both field use and hospital. Why?"

"He's got a headache, Pete. A bad one," Rose answered for him. "Can you give us a lift?"

"Yeah, sure. Let me get hold of Doctor Jones," Pete answered.

"You have a Martha Jones here?" Daniel asked. The thought brightened his smile.

"Marcus. He is a neurosurgeon. He's been with us since we started building Torchwood."

"Well, at least, I have an M Jones." He chuckled, and then pulled away from Rose. "You stay with Jackie. If everything is alright, I will be back with a new set of clothes. I'm thinking: Tees, jeans, jumpers and maybe a couple of Oxfords and ties with a nice jacket. A leather motorcycle jacket; I would look really good in a leather motorcycle jacket."

"When I first met you, the first you, you were wearing leather. So, no more pinstripes?" She giggled then poked her tongue through her teeth.

"No more pinstripes: that's him. I think, I'll keep the trainers, though. I really like the way they fit around my toes," he said, looking at his feet. The outline of wiggling toes plainly visible made he giggle.

"You are a complete nutter," Jackie laughed. "You need a refill before you go off to get your head examined. Not that, they'll find much," she teased softly, turning back to reheat the water.

Rose sat with him while they waited for Pete to come back. Daniel hid his obvious discomfort behind a half-smile as he sipped the second cup of tea. When Pete appeared in the kitchen ready to leave, she gave him a reassuring peck on the cheek. He looked so tired when he walked out of the kitchen. Rose idly flicked the handle teaspoon lying on the table, sending in a tailspin across the table until Jackie reached over to stop it from falling off the table.

"You want to talk or should I get you one of the pills Marcus left for when you can't sleep?"

"No pill, at least not now. Mum, he has one heart."

"Yeah, Sweethear', I know," Jackie answered softly.

"When I lay my head on his chest, I feel like I'm cheatin', like I'm betrayin' the Doctor. Mum, what am I going to do?" Rose leaned against her mother and sobbed.

Daniel Ulysses Barrow piled his slightly better than six-foot frame into Pete Tyler's jeep. Fog hugged the ground making the trees look like spectres clinging to the side of the road as the car made its turn from the narrow lane that left the estate to the main road that would take them to Torchwood London. He stared out at the passing scenery trying to figure out why the scene made him want to shiver. He glanced sideways at Pete whose entire focus was on navigating his way through the dense fog. The man didn't seem too keen on conversation at the moment.

He was coming up on thirty-six hours with nothing to show for his existence except the pain in his head and the ache in his heart. He found himself longing for Donna's counsel. By now, if she were still alive, she would have forgotten him. He clinched his eyes shut against not only the worsening pain, but the thought that, by now, the Doctor would have wiped her memory, taking any thought of his existence with it. He would have had no other choice. A human brain couldn't handle the explosion of nerve endings that would have occurred as her brain converted to Gallifreyan.

Much like it did in any regeneration, that same process was happening to him, now. Exploding nerves endings were re-wiring his brain even as he made this trip. A thousand thoughts competed for attention all at once. Time streams formed and then died all at the same time. He felt as if a buzz saw had taken up residence inside of his head. This puny human body was struggling to accommodate becoming a Time Lord. What if he weren't essentially human? Were the scans on the TARDIS wrong? They couldn't be wrong - could they? Maybe he was more Time Lord than they thought. What if that meant he might, possibly, be able to regenerate. What if's filled his head. The biggest what if: what if the TARDIS had lied to her Time Lord? He really wanted that to be true.

"Where are we exactly?" Daniel asked quietly.

"We are on High street. We'll be on the C5 in a few minutes and then into London. This time of the day, with my plates, we can be at Torchwood in thirty minutes."

"To Canary Wharf, really?" asked Daniel. He'd thought, they were further out from Canary Wharf than that.

"No, Torchwood Tower is there, but it's for dealing with the government. "I combined my Vitex offices with Torchwood operations, and moved them to an industrial park where no one cares if we come and go at all hours. Having them out of the city makes it easier to deal with the more delicate operations while managing my business at the plant.

"I guess, I come under that heading, hey. Delicate operation?"

Pete snorted. "No, why would you say that? You really are worried, aren't you?"

"In the other universe, he was number one on Torchwood's hit parade," Daniel replied.

"That's what Rose said, but that's them, not us. We built this Torchwood based on what we thought would make him proud. You get to judge if we did it properly."

"I can't even get this done properly," Daniel smirked. "I'm not sure if I'm the one to ask right now.

"Do you want to know something?" Pete asked solemnly.

Daniel kept his eyes on the landscape, but he could feel Pete glance over at him. "Probably not, but I don't think it will stop you," Daniel said. He really didn't want to hear how he wasn't wanted.

"You two aren't the only ones left angry by this little -"

"Mess," Daniel filled in.

"You're words, not mine. "Rose tried for four years to get back to the other universe, back to him. Things got desperate when the stars started going out. She made twenty-seven jumps before she hit the right coördinates. The last one, she jumped back, grabbed an extra battery pack for the dimension cannon, kissed her mum goodbye and left. She never expected to come back. Next thing I know, my wife and Mickey follow her. They risked everything to save two universes and then ..."

Pete clinched the steering wheel harder. Daniel couldn't miss the pick up in speed. He closed his eyes again to avoid glancing sideways at the angry man. A fleeting moment of panic swept through him. Surely Pete wouldn't do anything to him. He'd never be able to explain it to Jackie, let alone Rose. The thought, along with thoughts of fifteen scenarios of how the police would find his body dumped on the side of the road, left almost as fast as it came. The thought mixed with the calculation of speed divided by time to calculate the distance to Torchwood. God , my head hurts, he thought. He ignored it.

"Leave it to that smug bastard to find a way to give her a consolation prize," Pete finished.

"Thanks," Daniel muttered thickly. "I didn't get a lot of say so in the whole thing, you know?"

"I know, I'm sorry if I sound like I am blaming you. I'm not. Kids aren't responsible for their parents. Even when the kid comes out all -"

"Six foot-one with a stubble?" Daniel quipped.

"Yeah." Pete chuckled.

"Time Lords were loomed you know, so that's not unusual. Donna gettin' in the mix - that was something' else. By now, he has wiped her memory. She can't survive otherwise. He has lost, Pete. Logically, I know, he had no choice in what he did, and I know how much he hurts right now, but ... on the other hand, you are right. He is a smug bastard who thinks his answers are always right. Can I tell you something?"

"Sure," Pete replied.

"I'm scared. All my memories and instincts tell me to smile my way through until I can run, but I have nowhere to go. I am truly scared that I will lose her. I want her to love me, but what if I'm defective I want to give her the world, but not if I'm going to implode or something. I won't let her get any closer to me if... If this is going to fail, I will make sure to -"

Daniel wasn't prepared for Pete suddenly slamming on the brakes and jerking the car of to the side of the road. The sudden motion snapped him forward. Only his seat belt kept him from hitting the dash. He couldn't stop the involuntary groan from the pain ripping through his head.

"What the hell are you saying?" Pete snarled.

"What ya do that for?" Daniel yelled.

"Exactly what are you planning to do if -" Pete said hotly.

"Pete! I'm just saying, I won't date or pursue Rose if I'm going to ... What, you thought ... I'm not going to off myself. Why would you jump to that idea?"

"Frankly, self sacrifice seems to be a thing for you - him. Remember how Rose wound up here? Not to mention the stories she told me about the stupid things the Doctor did. And, you're the one who said that you're not supposed to be. You're the one talking about ending things."

"I didn't mean ending me, I meant her and me. I'm not going to do anything stupid."

"Let's just make sure you don't change your mind," Pete ordered as he put the car in gear.

Daniel laughed softly.

"What?" Pete glanced over at the man sitting next to him.

"I thought you might let Torchwood dissect me."

Pete's laughter filled the car.

Daniel could just make out faint floodlights in the distance, as Pete's headlights cut through the dense fog. The combination of illumination cast a yellow glow on the dim outline of the Vitex/Torchwood complex making it difficult to judge the sheer scale of the place. Black clad guards stepped out of the shadows only to snap to attention when they recognised the vehicle slowing to a stop at the gates. Daniel couldn't resist a smile at the thought of how powerful Pete must be. Pete navigated the vehicle around Vitex trucks to the private parking structure attached to the main building. The remote controlled garage door opened revealing a well lit, but nearly empty interior. Three people stood on a walkway a half-story up from the garage floor. Daniel sunk a bit in his seat. It was more than apparent to him that they were waiting for him.

The sight of a black man clad in a white lab coat made Daniel swallow reflexively. He glanced around the large garage looking for an escape route. The way his head hurt, and the guards around this place, his chance of getting far was low. He turned his attention back to the man, hoping this universe's version of Martha was as trustworthy as Martha. A dark haired woman dressed in blue scrubs stood next to him. She was stunningly beautiful woman, but something about her sent a nervous shiver through. He smiled again when the third person stepped into view. The blonde headed young man stepped from behind. He looked older now, a little more battle worn, but it was unmistakenly Jake Simmonds.

Pete looked over at him. "You already know Jake," Pete offered, obviously sensing Daniel's fear. "You can trust the other two with your life. I promise, Daniel. No one here will do anything other than their best to make sure you are okay."

"I just might hold you to that promise, Pete," Daniel answered still wary of his surroundings.

"Come on," Pete said gently, "I'll introduce you."

"Yeah," he said, whilst climbing out of the car, he kept a wary eye on the strangers, half expecting guards to materialise from the shadows of the past.


	3. Chapter 2

Pain stabbed into Daniel's brain with every step taken. Maybe the stress of coming to Torchwood added to the pain or may it was the other way round, either way, it was becoming harder to keep it at bay. He barely acknowledged Pete's introductions while they led the way to the lifts. He hesitated before entering the suddenly claustrophobic room on a cable, but once inside, he was grateful for the walls. He tried to appear nonchalant when he leaned heavily against the inside wall for support as it descended toward Torchwood's medical wing. He closed his eyes in a vain effort to ease the pain and control his tumbling thoughts. His gut instinct told him that this meta-crisis was going terribly wrong. This should not be happening. He read the scans done on the TARDIS. There was nothing untoward with them. What had changed since stepping out of the ship at Bad Wolf Bay. The sudden stop jerked him back to his surroundings. The door slid back revealing a brightly lit hallway. He groaned inwardly at the light. At least, he hoped the groan was inward. He'd hate for these humans to realise how vulnerable he felt at the moment.

"The medical wing is through here," the black man said, pushing open a set of glass doors.

He had a name, but for the life of him, Daniel couldn't remember. The man and woman whose name, he was sure Pete had mentioned, ushered him through the waiting area into an exam room leaving Pete behind He could have kissed her when the woman immediately dimmed the lights. She vaguely reminded him of someone, but that name was lost in his ever tumbling thoughts. The padded exam table looked more than inviting. The sight of the thing, made the idea of curling up under a blanket to hide his eyes, the most important item on his to do list. The woman helped ease his coat off.

"You think, you can slip a gown on for us?" she asked, holding one out.

"You had a name, Pete said it, but I'm sorry, it didn't sink in." Each word out of his mouth hurt.

"Jan Harkness," she replied.

"Right, Harkness. I knew a Harkness, I think," Daniel replied, swallowing thickly. "Did I say, my head sort of hurts."

"I know, and we're going to help," Jan replied, making sure her voice stayed low but clear.

"Daniel, can you tell me what my name is?" Marcus Jones asked.

"Martha, you're Martha Jones. No, that's not right. You're a man. Pete said - Marcus. Sorry. Why are there flies in your clean room?" he rambled, oblivious to the concerned looks on the faces of both doctors.

"Jan," Marcus glanced at the woman.

"Got it," she turned away, returning seconds later with two syringes and a set up for an IV.

"Daniel, let's get you on the table. I'll help you out of your shirt, okay?" Marcus said.

Daniel glanced first at the syringes and IV, and then at the exam table apparently flummoxed by Marcus' request. The physcian guided him to sit down and helped him out his shirt and into a gown. "The IV is because I want to do your scans with a dye, do your understand me?" Marcus asked.

Daniel grimaced, rolled his eyes back and collapsed against the table. "Shit, Jan," Marcus said, reaching to prevent the now seizing man from falling off the table.

Pete jumped when two medics rushed through the waiting area to the exam room in response to the silent alarm hit by either Marcus or Jan. This wasn't the first time, he'd paced the waiting area when one of his people required medical care. He caught part of an order from Marcus when the door opened and closed. He'd promised Daniel the best of care, and knew without hesitation that Marcus would deliver, but that bit of knowledge didn't ease the worry twisting him. He wondered if he should break his promise not to call Rose. It felt like an hour, but ten minutes later Marcus came out, plainly worried.

"So," Pete started. "How is he? What did you find out?" Pete stood with his arms crossed

"He's asleep for now. Jan and the medics are taking him to the scanner. Explain him to me, Pete. You told me on the phone that he came back with Rose and Jackie from the parallel universe. What happened to them?" Marcus asked.

"I'm not sure that I'm the one to ask. There was some sort of an incident inside the TARDIS resulting in him. He called it a biological meta-crisis. Beyond telling me that the headache worried him enough that he wanted a scan, I don't know much. He did say, it was an absolutely unique incident, and he was worried that it might fail. He didn't want Rose to get attached if he wasn't going to make it. Rose would probably be the one to ask for more information. Marcus is it - failing? You should wake him up and ask."

"I can't," Marcus answered.

"You're scarin' me Marcus," Pete uncrossed his arms. "What's wrong?

"Walk with me to the conference room," the physcian answered, taking Pete by the elbow ushering him next door.

Three large, holographic computer screens adorned the back wall. X-ray viewing boxes hung between each screen. Marcus walked to the end screen, tapped and watched a brain materialise, lighting up in shades of blue and green. Streaks of red coursed throughout the brain. Pete stood quietly, trying to understand the image. But truth told he didn't have a clue. Standing in this conference room and staring at a bank of computers that displayed someone's medical results, had become old hat to Pete. Deciphering x-rays were relatively easy. White images were usually bone. Breaks in the white indicated that, said bone, had a break. CT scans always left him feeling slightly stupid. He had the same clinched stomach now that he had each and every time Rose had lain in the next room broken and bloodied by some stupid alien. Between the dimension jumps to find the Doctor and fights with some alien that managed to find its way to this universe, they wondered if she had a death wish. The concern kept her grounded for six months, while the psychiatrists investigated that very possibility. Now he stood here, worried about the man who had saved his world, not once before, but three times. Or at least his - what the hell was Daniel?

"This scan is in real time, and I have to say, it's one of the weirdest things that I've ever seen," Marcus explained.

"Well," Pete said, "it's good to know you can still be surprised. That said, he is my responsibility, and I promised him that he would be safe and well cared for. So, did I lie, Marcus?"

"What, no! Of course not. I will give him the best care that I can."

"Is he going to implode or something?" Pete hated that question. It sounded ridiculous. "Is this what this about?"

"If you mean die, I don't think so, but as you can see, he has issues. To be honest, I am not sure how he walked in here. Every step must have been sheer agony," Marcus answered.

"He just said he had a headache. He never said anything about it being bad. Marcus, why is he asleep? You don't usually sedate people for scans," Pete answered, his worry notched up several levels. "What the bloody hell is going on? Why did you call the medics? "

"He's had a seizure, a bad one. If he'd been at home, it would have been a full blown grand-mal, but we saw it coming and, thankfully, managed to stop it. The drug we gave him will keep him asleep while his brain does whatever the hell it's doing. All that red you're seeing are new nerve pathways forming. It's as if his brain is rewiring itself. That's not unusual in its self. People do it all the time after a brain injury. But not like this, at this speed. This is - impossible. He's burning through sugar to keep up with the energy usage required for what's happening. When Jan checked his blood sugar, it was in the fifties. We've pushed glucose and started him on a glucose drip to keep his levels normal. The funny thing is, if you watch, as his levels came back up, the speed of the changes slowed down."

"Damn, he hasn't eaten since he's been at the house, he just went to bed when we got back from Norway."

Before Marcus could comment, Janice Harkness came out of the scan room. Pete flashed a smile at the good looking young woman. She tucked a stray lock of hair behind her left ear while she flashed a tired smile that didn't quite make it to her blue eyes. "Hey, Boss."

"Jan, what else can you tell me?" Pete asked.

She walked over to the second screen as the scan in real time showed the inside of Daniel's body. "His physiology is human. His bone density is a little thicker than ours, but so are Jackie and Rose's. I think that's just a difference between this side of the void and the other. Except for a shadow on the right side of his chest, his cardiovascular system appears human. His blood work is normal for a human, although his blood sugar was dangerously low contributing to both the headache and the seizure. I don't have a DNA result back yet. It will take us at least a day to establish his chromosomes." She pointed to the scans of his brain. "So far, the difference," she hesitated, almost for effect, "is his brain. It appears to have normal human structure, but as you can see, the scans are lit up like a Christmas tree. His EEG is showing increased activity as well."

"More seizures?" Pete asked. He scrubbed both hands over his face.

"No, at least not yet. If you look," she said pointing to the scan, "the nerves are extending into regions of the brain that we've learned are connected to telepathic and psychic ability. When he's better, I would like - no make that love, to administer an IQ test just to get an idea of how smart he is ."

"Excuse - Mr Tyler, Doctors," a medic called from the doorway. "He's calling for Rose."

"He shouldn't be awake," Janice answered. I'll check him, and re-medicate him. We should keep him out for at least a few hours. Boss, we need to understand more about him. Can you get Rose to come in so we can find out what happened."

"He doesn't want Rose to see him if you think he's going to die," Pete said flatly.

Marcus walked around and clamped a hand on his boss' shoulder. "He's not going to die, Pete. Not if I can help it, but Jan is right, we need to understand more about what happened," Marcus said.

"Right, I'll call her, and then send a copter," Pete answered.

o0o

"Rose, it's your father." Jackie yelled as she grabbed the house phone. "Pete, what's taking you so long? You should know, we'd worry."

"Mum," Rose ran in breathlessly. "What's he saying, give me the phone." Rose reached to snatch the instrument.

"Hold on, missy. I can still smack you," Jackie held the phone away. Rose's exasperated look mixed with worry was all she needed to hand the phone over.

"Pete, what's wrong?"

"Nothing - really. He's okay, but I'm sending the 'copter for you. Marcus wants to go over the scans with you."

"How's his headache?" she asked with more than a hint of worry in her voice.

"It got pretty bad. Marcus gave him something for the pain. Right now, he's asleep, but he did ask for you."

"Mum and me will be outside waiting." she said as she ended the call. "Marcus wants to see me. Pete's sending the copter for us. Mum, I -" she said.

"It's nearly half five. I'll wake Adela and tell her we're leavin'. I hated the idea of that helipad when Pete had it installed. Not so much now."

Rose swallowed her fear, and followed Jackie upstairs to get dressed. She ran a brush through her hair, slipped on her windcheater, and went back down to wait for her mother. Adela's German accent came from the kitchen telling them to go on, she'd keep things under control. She heard her tell her mother not to worry about the lad, that he was strong. Rose hoped Adela's estimation about Daniel was right.

Jackie came out of the kitchen already in her jacket flashing a reassuring smile at her daughter. Genuinely grateful for her mother's support, Rose hugged her. The woman could be aggravating at times, but Rose knew she'd always sacrifice the last of her sleep if it meant being there for her. Her heart pounded in her chest with the fear as they headed for the helipad one hundred yards from the house. So far, the last mission the Doctor entrusted to her wasn't going very well. The thought that she might lose this version of the man she loved was almost too much to think about. Twice was just too much.

Minutes after leaving the warmth of the house, the familiar whine of the helicopter engine filled the air. The ship circled and then almost drifted down, sending dust flying and tree limbs whipping from the backwash of the blades. Rose and Jackie waited for the blades to stop and the doors to slide back for them to board. Even after years in this universe, a helicopter landing a football field's length from her home still left Jackie gobsmacked. They scrambled to get strapped in and get their headsets on. Two minutes after landing, the alternate universe's version of a seven passenger Huey helicopter lifted off, rapidly becoming a black dot travelling against the night skyline.


	4. Chapter 3

Torchwood/Vitex's sprawling complex quickly came into view followed seconds later by the building with a large red H painted on its roof. The people standing on the roof looked like tiny ants miraculously growing as the helicopter descended. The pilot set the ship down with little more than a gentle bump. They waited for the blades to stop before stepping out to Pete, Marcus and Jake.

Rose stood still while her mother rushed to her husband's side. There was something about the way the three men held themselves that sent a shiver through her. She wasn't ready to hear news that would once again leave her without even a shadow of her Doctor. She desperately wanted to feel his hand in hers, to feel his breath against her ear as he whispered the one word that defined him: to run beside him again. Why had he done this to her, to Daniel? Gift, that's what Donna had said. The feel of his single heart against her cheek left her wanting the sound of two. The kiss on the beach left her hungry for the Doctor's kiss. Why did he pull away instead of letting her help? Could he feel her conflicted emotions? Rose took a breath, just as she had mastered so well, pushed her emotions behind a wall. The worried look on their faces did nothing to calm her worst fears or the tide of rising anger.

"Marcus, is he alright?" She expected him to launch into a detailed explanation that the duplicate Doctor was unable to withstand the metacrisis and lay dying.

"He's stable, Rose. But, there are some things to discuss. Come on, let's go look at the scans, and I have some questions."

Rose nodded and allowed the man to take her by the elbow. She flashed a tight smile at Pete as he slid an arm around her waist. They made the trip down to the secure lift in silence. Watching the buttons light up in descending order seemed as good a place as any for Rose to place her focus. A total of three minutes passed before the lift hit the medical floor five levels below ground. The hallway they stepped into wasn't much different from any hospital floor. The group followed Marcus to the conference room where computer screens displayed the results of the CT, MRI and the fMRI scans. An EEG readout filled a fourth.

Rose walked straight to the fMRI image showing the blues, yellows and oranges of Daniel's brain. It reminded her of the colours Tony chose when finger painting. "What am I looking at?" she asked, moving over to the next display.

"It's a progressive map of his brain. There's an increase of activity in the hippocampus and surrounding cerebral cortex.. That's the part of the brain related to his cognitive functions and the area responsible for telepathic activity."

Rose turned to face Marcus. The black man in front of her had saved her life twice. She trusted him implicitly. "What are you saying? Is he going to die?"

"No, Rose, but neither Jan nor I, have ever seen a brain do this. We need you to tell us what happened, how the Doctor functioned, and help us understand how or what created Daniel."

"Well -"

"Rose, tell them about before. Remember - when he changed the first time," Jackie interjected.

"What before?" Marcus' eyebrows knitted together.

Rose stared at the images remembering the first time she saw her beloved Doctor change in front of her. "The first time that I saw him regenerate, when it was over, he had a headache so bad that he passed out," she said, remembering their first Christmas Eve. "When I woke him up, he stayed conscious long enough to help us, but then he said, it's too soon, I'm not done yet. He just collapsed in agony, and passed out again. But, this isn't him, he's part human. How?"

Rose cast a glance at Janice as the tired physcian walked over. Even after years of living on this side of the void, she still found the differences odd, especially when it came to people. People that she'd known and loved back home all had a version here. They just weren't always the same. Martha Jones alternate was a man, and Jack's was ... Well, she was sure the immortal would get a huge kick from knowing that a beautiful, blue-eyed woman who loved flirting every bit as much as he did, was his alternate. This version had the same quick sense of humour, and need for excitement. And just like Jack, she used a cocky attitude to mask a serious no-nonsense attitude when dealing with life's issues.

"Rose, he has a bio-energy pattern that we can't recognise," Janice said. "I think that's part of his problem. The rest is the way he is burning through his sugar stores to fuel the unbelievably rapid changes in his brain.

"Diesel in a petrol engine," Rose muttered.

"What?" both doctors asked.

"The first time we landed here, the night of the troubles, the Doctor said that the TARDIS couldn't recharge properly in this universe. She had to return to our universe to refuel because the two energy sources weren't compatible.

"Like diesel in a petrol engine, " Marcus answered. "So, his energy being -"

"Artron energy," Rose replied. "Every cell of a Time Lord uses artron energy. If they're injured, or dying, that's what heals them. A Dalek shot the Doctor: he was ... dying, and he used the energy to heal himself, but he didn't want to change so he poured the excess into a container that held his hand. " she finished explaining.

"This is interesting. When did Daniel's headache start?

"I think, he had it when we got back from Norway," Jackie offered. "He was rubbing his temple, and just wanted to have a lie down.

"They were both hit by a pulse wave. That's what triggered Donna's change. She was normal until she received that blast from Davros. When it Daniel, it just knocked him on his arse. Later, the Doctor said that he was mostly human and that he couldn't regenerate. That means, he can't produce artron energy." Rose said.

"Well, maybe not, but I'm guessing, when he came here, he was still dependent on the source of energy that created him. The energy here and whatever it was that formed him, doesn't mix. Maybe the pulse wave that hit him, triggered a change that took a while to show up. Whatever happened, his body is rewiring itself. I'm guessing, it's so that he can survive here. This is so beyond weird," Marcus mused first to himself and then to everyone. "Maybe, if we keep him on a ten percent glucose solution, this process will stop on its own. Regardless, I can't tell if he can regenerate, but I can tell you that his brain is changing. When he wakes up, I expect that he will be more like his father than either thought."

"This isn't possible," Rose muttered.

"Pete," Marcus continued, "you said that according to Daniel, he shouldn't exist, and I have to say, I agree. I wish his old man left us with a few directions and a guide book, but since he didn't, I'm open to suggestions." Marcus scrubbed his face.

Rose chuckled when Marcus referred to the Doctor as Daniel's old man. The idea was funny, but it was true. The man that she adored had left her with a six-foot newly formed son with no idea how well they would function. This was just freaking unbelievable.

"Anyway, when he wakes up," Janice continued, "I expect that he can explain it to us. I want to run a few more tests medically and later I want to see what he is capable of psychically. If he has weird powers, he could pose a threat."

"No." Pete ordered before Rose could even speak.

"Pete, he is an alien," Janice protested. "We don't know what else he is capable of."

"The Doctor sacrificed everything, not once, but three times to protect us. Daniel won't do anything more than his father would do. He is under Torchwood's life long protection, and that is an absolute order. Everything here is beyond top-secret. You and Marcus will offer him follow-up care, but if he refuses, he refuses. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir," Janice said. It was more than evident she resented the directive."

Rose flashed a look of gratitude at Pete. "I want to see him. Where is he?" Rose asked.

"Come on," Janice said, "I'll take you to his room."

o0o

Rose stood in the Doctor's (Daniel's doorway, she corrected herself) room watching him sleep. The electrodes taped to his forehead and temples sent constant stream of waves and spikes to the screen above his bed. She flashed a look of dismissal at the woman who under normal circumstances, she counted as a friend, but right now she was angry. How dare Janice say that he was an alien. Daniel was no more an alien than she, Jackie and Mickie were when they all wound up here. Once the woman was gone, Rose made her way to his bedside. She reached out to stroke his cheek. The feel of his stubble felt rough against her fingers. That same, unruly hair hung across his eyes. she couldn't resist running her fingers through to push the strands away from his eyes. His freckles stood out against his pale colouring. Knitted eyebrows and closed eyes gave him an expression that even in sleep read pain. Dark circles underneath his eyes added to his haunted expression.

Helluva a beginning, she thought.

Rose glanced around until her eyes fell on a simple chair, pulling it as close as she could sit, she stroked his cheek. For the first time, she noticed just how much Donna played in his creation, in everything from his hair's red highlights to mole on the left side of his chin covered by the beard stubble. Unless a person spent hours memorizing that face, the subtle difference would go unnoticed. Donna's independent streak probably contributed to his ridiculous insistence on wanting to start this life alone. She wondered how much of the feisty woman floated through that great big brain. Hopefully, he'd inherited a bit of the organisational skill required of a person who touted herself the best temp in Chiswick. Rose wondered what else might be different. For a clone, he wasn't exactly identical.

He shifted, groaning a bit as he did. Rose drew her hand back waiting for him to become still again. She couldn't help the broad grin that spread across her face when he yawned in his sleep exposing a set of perfect, newly minted teeth. He made little smacking sounds when he shifted again. For the first time since walking in, his eyebrows relaxed. Rose glanced up at the EEG readout. The waves were slowing down, as if the pain that he'd suffered even in his sleep, had eased, or hopefully stopped. If he did have artron energy, could he become her Doctor.

What if her beloved Doctor, the newly brilliant Donna, and the TARDIS were all wrong. Maybe, he could develop into a proper Time Lord. Of course, he still wasn't her Doctor. Rose rested her hand on his chest, feeling each rise of his chest and then ever so gently slid it over to the right side hoping against hope that she would feel the beating of a second heart, but there wasn't one. For a brief moment, Daniel's hand came up to cover hers. She hesitated before gently easing it out from under.

Rose leaned against the chair back, and watched Daniel settle into a more relaxed sleep. People stepped in and out, quietly checking on him, bringing Rose water and generally acting concerned as he slept - and slept. Her bottom grew numb and her back tired forcing her to get up and walk around the room. Jackie came in to take her place so that she could grab a bite to eat.

And still he slept.

It was well past tea when he stretched, wiggled and unconsciously ran his fingers through his hair. Rose smiled and then leaned over to kiss his cheek; his whiskers tickled her lips. A second later, she watched a pair of unfocused, sleep filled eyes blink, and then drift close. She couldn't resist smiling with her tongue slightly between her teeth. For the next several minutes, he wiggled and shifted his way back to consciousness. Rose had to admit, he was cute waking up, more like a sleepy toddler than a full grown man. Several more minutes passed before he blinked sleepily and tried to focus on his surroundings.

"Rose?" he asked, confused by her presence. "Why?"

"Apparently, you asked for me," she answered.

"I told him to keep you away in case -" he said, his voice still husky from sleep.

"You are not going to die, you big dummy," she chuckled.

"Oi, you sound like Donna. I s'pose not." He smiled at her. His hand went up to his forehead. "EEG?" he asked.

"Yeah, Janice will come take it off. How are you feeling?"

"Head feels better. Buzz saw is gone. Don't suppose you have tea," he asked. "What time is it any way?"

"Half past seven," she answered.

"That's not a bad time to get up, seven-thirty in the morning," he mused

"No, that would be - evening, not morning." Rose corrected.

"That's not possible, that's over fourteen hours. I can't have slept that long," he said, pulling a face when Rose stopped his effort to throw the covers off.

"Lay still and let Jan and Marcus check you out first. You remember leaving Norway, right?" Rose asked, clearly concerned.

"That's a strange question, of course, I remember. My memory is perfect," he responded, obviously confused.

"Okay, Mister perfect memory, what is the last thing that you clearly remember?" Rose asked.

"What? I left the house with Pete, and I drove down the road and I ..." Daniel knitted his eyebrows together. "I wound up here," he finally replied.

"But you don't remember meeting Marcus or Jan, and you don't remember seeing Jake again, do you?

"Jake's here? You're right, I don't remember that," Daniel answered, surprised that he remembered nothing after getting in Pete's car.

"That's because, by the time you made it here, you were in so much pain that you could barely put one step in front of the other. You really should have said. Marcus said that you kept asking why a fly was in the clean room," Rose explained.

"An aura, I had a seizure," he said, dropping his head back on the pillow.

"Marcus said that if you were anywhere but a hospital setting, it would have gone bad. When you're ready, they want you to look at the scans, and the EEG. Things have settled, but you burned through your energy reserves, so fast that they had to treat you for an acute drop in your blood sugar. Should that have even happened?" Rose asked.

"No - it shouldn't. Can you get me a cuppa and find someone to get me out of this contraption?" he answered. pulling a wire loose from his temple. "I need to see those scans."

Fifteen minutes later, free of electrodes, he stood dressed, sipping a cup of very sweet hot tea. What he saw in each scan as he moved from one scan to the next made no sense. His single heart pounded wildly in his chest. What he saw wasn't supposed to be possible. He stared at the images of his full body MRI, his eyebrows knitted together lost in thought. "Where did the TARDIS go wrong," he muttered to himself. Was it really possible that the Doctor's beloved ship had lied. He turned back to face the group behind him, and smiled.

"So, he finally said, "I suppose you really want to dissect me now, hey," he said. The four people chuckled politely. Part of him was afraid that might actually happen. "My guess is, what happened to me is on par with what happened to Donna. It shouldn't have, but apparently my brain is now closer to that of a Time Lord. So, not only do I look like him and think like him, apparently, I am on the way to becoming a functional human-Time Lord hybrid. That shouldn't have were rumours of Gallifreyan-human hybrids born from couples that met and fell in love off world. But, no Time Lord has ever been a hybrid," he swallowed, "Until now."

"So - you're not a clone?" Rose asked, unsure whether to be disapponted or relieved.

"What does that mean, a functional Time Lord." Janice asked.

"No, I am not a clone. Donna's DNA mixed with his artron energy to spark me. I am a hybrid, not a clone," Daniel reasserted. He could have sworn he's explained this all before."It means, Janice, if these changes keep going, I would wind up telepathic with the ability control the laws of time. I don't think that will happen. At the very least, I may wind up mildly telepathic. Before you ask, no, I'm not psychic, just - very smart."

"Can you regenerate?" Rose asked.

"No. No, of course, no. I don't think so. I honestly don't know, but I'm not volunteering to find out."

"So what happens next?" Jackie asked.

"Next, we wait to see what happens. This could all stop here, and I would stay smarter than the average bear - person in the room, or over time, other things change. I develop another heart and other anatomical features of a true Time Lord," he answered. He glanced over at Janice. She made him nervous. "If that happens, it won't happen anytime soon. In the mean time, I need a life, I have a name, but - I need a life. A job. A house, I need a house. God, I'm going to have to go all domestic," he sneered. "I don't know how to do domestic. How do you do domestic?" he said, glancing at Jackie. He dropped heavily on a rolling stool.

"You'll stay at the mansion," Jackie announced, answering his question, "and we'll teach you.

Daniel looked up at Rose and smiled. It was a wonderful thought, but he wanted to prove that he could take care of and love her better than his progenitor had. "No - thanks Jackie. I mean it. I need to do this on my own. If I stay at the mansion, I'll feel useless. If I stay here, I can offer my services, and when I'm not working, I can house hunt. Pete, can you find a bed in a cupboard somewhere. Anywhere will do, I don't need much sleep, and I need to go shopping."

"Wait, hold on," Rose protested. "Why can't you stay at the mansion."

Daniel swallowed before he answered. "I want to be independent. I don't want you thinkin' that I'm some helpless idiot that needs lookin' after. He told you that you were supposed to make me better. He didn't even give me enough credit to do that myself. I did, what I had to on that ship, doesn't mean I'm going to make a habit of it." He pushed the spark of anger away.

"Yeah, but I want to help you." Rose pleaded.

"I know," he said softly. "But first, I want to help myself." He stroked her cheek gently, "Please, don't be mad at me."

Her concerned expression softened as she stepped closer - so close that she could feel his breath brush against her skin. She reached up to gently stroke his cheek. The dark circles were still there. Not caring that her parents and two medics watched, she reached up and pushed his hair back. "I'm not mad at you. I just don't think you should be alone. You have only been awake for a few minutes. You slept for hours after we got home. You don't have your sea legs yet."

"He won't be alone, Rose," Pete called from behind them. We'll put him up in my suite and Jake will stay with him."

"I don't need a babysitter." Daniel said, turning to face the others.

"No," Pete acknowledged, "but Rose is right. You do need a little help getting adjusted. In the morning, my accountant will sit down with you and explain how credit and current accounts work. I listed the Doctor as a consultant when I started Torchwood here, and paid him fifty thousand pounds a month if he ... Anyway I had that money deposited in an interest bearing trust. After three years, it adds up o a rather tidy sum. I've ordered the accounts switched to your name. I do expect your help when I need it. In the mean time, Jake has a Torchwood credit card. He will go with you to Ribaldi's down the road, and you can stock up on what ever you need."

"Shopping? I think - I love shopping." His lopsided grin went no way near his eyes as he ignored the mention of his progenitor. The idea that Pete would have paid him as a consultant was intriguing. The Doctor would never agree to help anything labelled Torchwood. That was another reason for him to consider accepting the job as an acting consultant.

He ignored the faint growling in his stomach as he kissed Rose on the cheek before stepping away from her. Her pained expression hurt, but if he had to live on Pete's World, he would do it on his own terms. "Go home, I'm sure someone around here will let me call you tomorrow. I promise, I'm fine." He led her back to Jackie and nodded at the older blonde woman.

"Come on Jake, we might as well take on whole new battle, hey. Turning me into a proper citizen of Pete's World." Daniel flashed one more smile before he turned and strode purposefully for the door as if he knew exactly where he was going. He was oblivious to everyone's look of concern. Jake shrugged and ran to catch up.

"He'll be fine," Pete said.

"Bollocks, he is as much a plum as the other one and with Jake following him, the countryside may not survive," Jackie retorted.

Pete slipped an arm around the shoulders of each woman. "Come on, let's go home. Marcus, let me know if there's any trouble," he called as he ushered Rose and Jackie out the door," Pete ordered.

o0o

Daniel stepped into the lift and rocked impatiently on his heels during its climb up the shaft. He hadn't realised how far underground they'd gone when they'd come in all those hours ago. He glanced over at Jake who stood with his pockets shoved into his worn leather jacket. The young man looked older than he remembered. Of course, he would be. There was nearly a five year time difference between this universe and the Doctor. He noticed a scar over Jake's eye and wondered how it happened. Without warning, the faintest hint of a timeline, like an after image, formed in his head, forcing him to squeeze his eyes shut. This wasn't supposed to be possible, but there it was, Jake's time line. He sniffed hard and pushed the image away. He'd never tell Rose, but he honestly wasn't ready for any Time Lord skill, especially without a functional TARDIS for support. He was having trouble enough with his own life

The lift finally reached the parking structure. When the doors slid open the mixture of the scents of petrol and hydrocarbons assaulted his sense of smell. He ignored it as he followed Jake to a beat up, black lorry. He looked back and forth at Jake and the vehicle. Somehow the truck wasn't what he had expected.

"Oi, don't dis my baby. She might look a bit rough, but she can outrun any copper around," Jake said.

"Right," Daniel replied as he climbed inside. Despite the rough exterior, Jake kept the dark green interior of the 4x4 lorry pristine. A variety of button, including the keyless start button adorned the steering column. Jake glanced at him, a broad grin on his face, "Listen to this baby sing," he said, pushing the button. The engine roared to life gaining an appreciative grin from Daniel. A small computer screen unfolded from the dashboard. Jake tapped the screen immediately getting the radio. The sound of some boy band filled the interior. Daniel couldn't resist tapping a second button revealing the seat warming selections. Within seconds, he could feel a warmth radiating against his bum.

"Jake, you should be proud. This - is nice," he said, settling back for the ride. i Wonder why he never added a seat warming button,/i Daniel thought. iAll the time he spends tinkering, and the man never thought of warm button for the jump seat./i


	5. Chapter 4

vv

Now that he was no longer in agony, Daniel was finding this night-time trip fun. Jake sped through the night, his fingers keeping a steady drum beat against the steering wheel while blaring an obnoxious boy band from the radio. In between bad songs he plied Daniel with dirty jokes that had him laughing to the point of tears. He hated to admit that enough of Donna's memories remained that he actually understood a few of them. The Doctor would have rolled his eyes in disgust. The fun briefly ended when a boy band began blaring the words You're insecure, Don't know what you're turning heads for, when you walk through the do-o-or. In self-defence, Daniel began singing from the Turtles Elenore as loud as possible. They both broke out laughing when another car pulled next to them at light. Not caring that the car windows were down the two sang louder in off-key voices competing to drown out the radio.

The song ended, filling the car with an uncomfortable quiet. Not sure what to say, Daniel turned his attention to the clear night sky. A bright waxing gibbous moon and stars replaced the previous night's fog. Daniel glanced up, dreaming of the day the infant TARDIS would take her first voyage. He needed to build her a proper crèche. If, and that was a big if, he found a spot with enough artron energy leaking through to this planet, it would still take at least three years before he and Rose could board the little ship to travel again. The thought gutted him forcing him to look at something else, and that meant Jake. The young man he remembered was gone replaced by this older one. Of course, he would be. This universe was slightly out of synch with his - the other. He had to remember that this was his universe now.

Daniel studied Jake's profile, noticing the changes wrought by the passage of time. Somewhere along the way, he'd traded the short spiky hair of a youthful rebel with a more professional haircut. The leather jacket was still there, but he's traded the snug fitting black jumper Daniel remembered with the pale green Oxford shirt he wore now. Daniel noted how he left it opened at the neck and wondered if that was a style choice. Daniel noticed something else about Jake. He looked - less reckless than when the Doctor first met him. Even his style of driving was different. He'd kept his wrist over the steering wheel before, but now although Jake sat back more relaxed than Pete, he had both hands on the wheel. Jake glanced in his direction, and flashed a smile as he negotiated a turn.

"You okay, boss?"

"I'm not your boss. How did you get that scar over your eye?" Daniel asked, wondering what monster left the thin, incision like scar running across Jake's left eyebrow.

"Got into a fight in Germany," Jake answered, turning his attention to the road.

"Ah," Daniel said, nodding his head. He stuck his tongue inside his cheek making a small sucking sound. He wondered if he'd been rude without realising. Suddenly, talking to Jake seemed hard.

"Sorry," he finally said.

"For what?" Jake asked.

"For talking about something that obviously has unpleasant memories. For you getting stuck as my baby sitter. I would have done fine with a cab. I guess, I'm not trustworthy on my own," Daniel said, clicking his tongue.

"You should know, I volunteered to drive ya, until your situated," Jake said, smiling back at him.

"What? Why? I can't be that much fun. Well, I do have a gob, so I suppose I might come up with a story or two - maybe three," Daniel rambled.

"I could say that it was for the sing-a-longs we could have. You're not half bad," Jake teased.

"I have an excellent repertoire, all from the greats. Janis Joplin, now there was a voice before," Daniel said with an appreciative nod.

"Whose Janis Joplin?"

Daniel stared in disbelief at the young man. "Right - different time, different universe," he muttered. "Anyway, I'm sorry you're saddled with me."

"You really know how to bring down a party, Doc. Besides, I had what Mickey called an ulterior motive," Jake replied.

"What ulterior motive?" Daniel asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Well, part of it was to get you away from all the folks wanting to smother you. The man, I remembered would hate that. The other part was Mickey.

"I thank you for the rescue - and the sing a long. It felt good to laugh. But why would you want to talk to me about Mickey?"

"I wanted to ask, if you know why he didn't come back. Jackie just said 'cos his Gran was gone."

"Jake, I can't help you. He didn't talk to me. He talked to Jackie and the Doctor, I think. I sort of had my own problems at that particular moment, like trying not to get dropped out the door in space."

"So, he didn't say anything else about why he wasn't coming back?" Jake said, unable to hide the hurt.

"Jake, ask Jackie. He talked to her, but, I think, probably he left because of Rose. Mickey always loved Rose, and well, we know who she loves, don't we. Me, I'm just hopin', I can get how she feels about him, switched to me. In that regard, I've got a step up on Mickey. I, at least, look like the Doctor."

"Yeah, she does sort of obsess over him. The box store is just ahead on the left," Jake answered.

Daniel welcomed Jake's somewhat clumsy attempt to drop the subject. Rose's obsession was not a road he wanted to travel. The sight of the store elicited an appreciative whistle. Between the spotlights turning the parking area into day, and the huge illuminated sign above the building blinking Ribaldi's in giant red letters, he wondered what possessed humans to build such monstrosities. There were worlds across the universe whose entire populations would fit in the place. In a way, the place reminded him of The Library. His hand itched for Rose.

"Jake, this place is massive." A manic grin broke across his face as he grabbed a trolley. "This is fascinating. Humans, you do love shopping, don't you? Donna would love this place," he said. "This could take awhile to explore, hey," he said, pushing off for the entrance.

Daniel had to stop and orientate himself in the cavernous store. His senses over whelmed by the vast array of items. Flourescent lights hanging from the metal ceilings cast a diffuse yellow haze that he was sure humans didn't or couldn't be bothered to notice. Sounds from chattering people with shopping trolleys echoed through the building. He felt as out-of-place as humans did when they stepped on an alien world. This place certainly lacked the style and charm of Shan Shen, but he doubted the Trickster Brigade was anywhere around. A few pickpockets maybe, but definitely not a trickster wanting to change someone's time line. Jake bumped his shoulder.

"Come on Doctor," Jake said as he pointed toward a directory showing the way to the mens department.

Daniel pulled a face at hearing the name. "Don't call me Doctor. That's not me."

Sorry, that's a habit that might take a bit to break," Jack said, flashing an apologetic grin.

"'S'alright," Daniel replied, pushing the flash of anger away. He wasn't sure why someone calling him Doctor made him angry. He did know that he couldn't wait to peel out the last of the man's image. He felt like a little boy dressed up in his dad's clothes. "Now, what's first, hey?" he said, rubbing his hands together with the same gleeful expectation usually reserved for exploring an unknown artifact. He followed Jake's line of sight to a large map outlining the store, but before he had time to pick a direction, a shrill voice calling Jake's name cut across the store. A short man with a high-pitched voice that carried two aisles away, waved as he sashayed toward them.

"That's Howie," Jake explained. "He's -"

"A friend," Daniel said.

"That a problem for you?" Jake asked.

"No," he said. "Why would it be?" His eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"Jakie, how are you, mate?" the man said as he threw his arms around Jake and hugged him tightly. Daniel half expected him to plant a big kiss on Jake right there in the middle of the store.

"Whose your friend?" Howie cast an appreciative glance up and down Daniel's tall, thin frame. "Ooh, nice bum," he crooned.

"Oi, " Daniel protested, feeling his face turn hot with embarrassment.

"Lay off, Howie. This bloke is Daniel Barrow. He is a close, personal friend of my boss."

"You two should be out clubbing," Howie teased.

"Daniel doesn't do our kind of clubbing Howie. Do you?" Jake through a hopeful look at Daniel who shook his head. "Besides," Jake continued, turning back to Howie, "he just got out of hospital."

"Really, well that explains the sallow complexion." The man tutted. "What brings you to my humble store so late at night,"

"Your store?" Daniel asked. The man didn't look like a manager.

"Well, I am working here, so it's mine - in a way."

"He needs to pick up a few things," Jake explained.

"I lost all my stuff - in a fire. My home was lost, and - everything went with it. "

"Oh, hon, I'm so sorry." Howie patted his arm. "You come with Howie, I will make sure that we have you outfitted better than new."

Daniel threw a pleading expression back at Jake as the stranger pulled him, trolley and all, to the mens section grabbing things as he went. The bigger the stack of trousers, shirts, y-fronts, socks and tees became, the more Daniel was sure Donna's voice was somehow cheering Howie on. He drew a halt to Howie's selection when the man pulled a pink Oxford and deep purple tie from the shelves. There was only so far that he was willing to go to change his image, and that did not include the colour pink. He turned away from Howie's attempt to hold up another tie against his chest to see Jake grab an abandoned trolley.

"Jake, I am so going to pay you back for this," he called while Howie steered him to a changing room.

"Yep," Jake answered back, "I'm going after the other necessaries, you two have fun."

"Thanks, Howie, I can do this alone," he said, mentally promising to smack Jake at the first opportunity for laughing while pushing Howie out of the changing room.

For the next hour, Daniel became absorbed in trying on clothes. He'd didn't think it was possible to out do the Doctor's love a mirror, but he had to admit, he was giving the man a close run. He also had to admit, he was a skinny bit of nothing. He studied his reflection in the latest choice. The cream cable knit jumper hugged his chest and slim fitting jeans at least made him look like he had an arse. He finger combed his hair back. He need a comb and probably a haircut. No more hair products - well maybe a little gel, but that was it. Howie knocked on the door and handed him a small black bottle of cologne.

"Don't worry, it's very manly." The man chuckled as he spritzed. "Give me the tags, and I'll run the tab. You won't have to change back. You looked good in those." This time Howie didn't flirt.

"Howie, can I get a haircut or maybe a re-style in this place, or is it too late?" he called after the man.

"Sorry, the hair salon closed at seven," Howie called back from the register.

Daniel huffed when he saw Jake reappear with his own supply laden trolley. "You left me, alone with a person who thinks I'd look good in pink. What's all that any way?" Daniel feigned offence.

"I didn't know if you were a blade man, or an electrics man so I got both along with a sonic toothbrush, toothpaste, deodorant and so forth," he answered with a grin.

"Right, I don't know. So what do you think, how do I look?" he asked. "You think Rose will like this look. I want a camera - and a computer. Howie, which way to electronics," he rambled.

"Daniel -" Jack asked.

"What? Pete said that I could get what I wanted. I will pay him back tomorrow, for all this," he said, reaching for the door jamb.

"You alright, Daniel? You look a little pale," Jake asked, his concern obvious.

"Yeah, good, I'm good,"

"When is the last time you had anything to eat?" Howie asked as he grabbed his arm.

"Um, I had toast earlier and tea."

"God, Daniel, you have to eat!" Jake fussed. "Maybe a hamburger first, and then electronics. Howie, ring us up," he finished.

o0o

Rose leaned against the door frame of Tony's room watching the little boy sleep. His dark blonde head nestled against the pillow, his stuffed barrage balloon tucked under his chin left her aching for her own child. She rested her head against the frame, so absorbed in the myriad of thoughts running through her head that she was unaware of her mother coming up behind her.

What are ya doin' there; you should be asleep by now."

"Mum, really. I'm twenty-five years old. I think, I can stay up late," she whispered.

"You're worried about the Doctor aren't you?"

"He's alone, Mum. I tried and tried all that time to get back to him, and then he just leaves me - again."

"And with a copy. That was a little unfair," Jackie said sarcastically. "Come on," she continued as she pulled Rose from Tony's room. I'll fix you a cuppa. Let's talk."

When they walked in the kitchen Rose glanced at the silly Chef clock hanging on the wall. Half past midnight. The time made her realise why she felt so exhausted. She sat at the table, tucked her legs under her and gratefully accepted the cuppa her mother handed her. She sighed deeply as she stared at the mug. It wasn't all that long ago that her mother's cups were mismatched with the occasional chip. Nothing matched the plates and the silverware, such as it was came from the dollar shops. This life that they had now would never have happened if they hadn't met the Doctor. Because he entered their lives all those years ago, Jackie had a second chance with Pete and that gave her Tony. That her mother was happy with a new life brought her joy, but sometimes, like now, the price seemed very high.

Jackie sat down across from her and reached for her hand. Rose remembered all the times in the last few years that her mother had reached for hand only for her to pull away. She didn't this time. "Mum, I'm sorry," she murmured.

"For what, Swee'heart."

"Because, it's just - I don't know." Rose looked away. A single tear rolled down her cheek. "I really miss him. All that time and he chose her. It's not true what he said. He does look and sound like him, and he has all that time lord energy, but he's not the Doctor. Not my Doctor. I don't understand why this happened."

"Swee'heart -"

"The thing is Mum, the first chance this one got, he went swannin' off too."

"He didn't go swannin' off, he went shoppin'. Now, if you referrin' to him not wantin' to stay here, I can't blame him. He's a man, honey, and like any other, he wants to be independent. I'm not sure, he should be alone this fast either, but at least he's stayin' in Pete's suite where a medic can get to him. I can't believe I'm defendin' the plum, but he wants to do this for you. He want's to be his own man - for you."

"But what if... What if, I don't want him?" Rose nearly sobbed at the thought.

"I talked to Pete a minute ago. Jake called and told him how much they spent. He said that the first thing he asked after changing into a jumper and jeans was: will Rose like me like this? "

"Yeah," she replied. "The first time he changed, he said it all went wrong. I don't think that I could stand for this to go wrong. What's he going to do Mum. He's always hated being domestic."

"As much as I hated him for taking you away, I did realise that the Doctor would do his best to keep you safe. You, however, have spent the last nearly five years throwing yourself into trouble. Maybe - the one who is afraid of being domestic - is you." Jackie squeezed her hand.

"Can we not have that same old argument tonight," Rose said, pulling her hand back. "How's he going to adjust."

"He'll figure it all out, Luv. We already know he's smart, and if he's like the man who spawned him, he's bound to be resourceful," Jackie said patting Rose's hand.

"I think, I'll call and check on him," she said. Rose stood up and went to the kitchen counter where the phone sat. She stared at for a second hoping that somehow this Doctor would feel her, but he didn't forcing her to finally pluck up the receiver.

It was a relief when Jake answered his mobile. "Jake, where are you? Is he alright?" she snapped.

"He's fine, sort of. Yeah - he's fine."

"What's wrong, Jake? I'm not stupid."

"He got a little weak kneed for a minute, and when Howie asked how long it had been since he ate, he realised that he was starvin'. I took him the chips shop in Ribaldi's and left to pay for his stuff. He tried eating half the shop."

"Yeah, he only had toast with his tea. so what happened?" Rose tossed a worried glance at her mother who hit the speaker button to listen.

"He got a little sick on the way out of the store, and sort of tossed his cookies. Someone summoned security which embarrassed him, and they called a medic. But really, he's fine."

"Jake!" she growled. "Can he talk - put him on the phone - now!"

Rose heard Jake mumble _we're in trouble now_ as he passed the phone to Daniel.

"I'm fine, Rose. Really, just need to convince these officers that I'm not drunk, just got a bit too hungry. Strange feeling being hungry. Must say, burgers were better going down than coming up. I can safely say, one should not overeat."

"How much did he eat?" Jackie mouthed from over Rose's shoulder.

Rose repeated the question and blanched as she listened to Daniel explain that he'd eaten six dressed cheeseburgers with chips and two chocolate milkshakes. What was Jake thinking letting him eat like that.

"Any way," Daniel continued, "we are on our way back - yes, thank you, Officer. No - I really don't need a medic, Sorry Rose. I did get a bit carried away. Lesson learnt. We're going back to your folks suite. You can see my new clothes."

She could almost hear the grin through the phone. "Do you want me to come. I can come now."

"No, really. Get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning, newly attired, yeah. Rose?"

"What?"

"I miss you," he murmured softly.

The phone went to a dial tone leaving Rose staring at the receiver. When she looked at her mother, she gratefully sank against her as arms wrapped around her. The tears that she'd managed to keep at bay since Norway spilt over.

O0o

It was three in the morning by the time Jake collapsed on Jackie's couch in the suite at Torchwood. This was the first time that he'd spent the night in the luxurious suite. The lounge wasn't as fancy as the mansion, but it was still tastefully decorated. Best of all, the couch was sinfully comfortable. Daniel was asleep. He had given into a quick exam by the on-duty medic and after a cup of tea with a tablespoon of sugar had curled up in the large bed, and that was it. The quickness of how deeply he fell asleep made Jake wonder if the medic slipped something into the tea. Jake spread the blanket over his muscular frame before reaching over to flip the light off. Dreams of Rickey were quickly followed by aliens tearing across France.

Somewhere in the depth of the dream, a blood curdling cry for help cut through the darkened suite. A second outcry brought him to his feet. "lights up," he hollered to the state of the art security system just in time to avoid the end table. He made it to the bedroom door in time to see Daniel standing by the bed terrified clutching a pillow to his midriff. A nightmare had obviously jerked him from sleep.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked, breathless.

"I'm broken," Daniel cried, "and it hurts."

"Bloody hell?" Jake scanned the man's six-foot frame for signs of blood or signs of injury. He nearly choked when Daniel dropped the pillow. Once Jake saw the bulge of his y-fronts, the offending condition becoming painfully clear.

"You're not broken, Do - Daniel. You're parts are just," he paused, sniffing deeply, "working." In that moment, Jack realised they had a lot of educating to do. Evidently, Time Lords were far different than anyone knew, or at least, had far more control over their bodies than humans. Jake had a feeling that Daniel would find the human condition much harder than anyone thought.

"What? But I was asleep, how could they be working when I'm asleep. You're here - your gay and you're here." A look of horror swept through Daniel's still sleep fogged brain. "Jake, am I gay? I don't want to be gay. I just want Rose."

"Daniel you're not- What were you dreaming about?"

"Rose. We were on New Earth having a picnic." The bulge grew with the thought.

"When you look at me," Jake swallowed the increasing urge to laugh, "what do you think?"

"Beer, I want to go to a pub and taste a beer. He hates beer, I want to know what it tastes like."

"You are definitely not gay. I - can't help you with this one, Daniel. For this, you will have to go on the internet. Then - take a shower, preferably a cold one." Jake fled the room.

Seconds later, the sounds of Daniel yelling, '_that's the most disgusting thing I've ever seen,_' sent Jake running for the safe confines of the hallway outside the suite where he collapsed in laughter. He waved the passing night guard on as he held his sides. It had been a long while since he'd laughed so hard. Tears ran freely down his face. He gasped for air at Daniel's plight. When he could breathe again. he pulled himself upright, took one last deep breath and then crept inside. Thankfully, Daniel's room had gone dark. Jake padded quietly to the doorway, relieved to see the outline of Daniel's body under the duvet. Jake gently pulled the door shut, retreating to the couch. This was the second, no - make that, third crisis averted in the new man's life. Technically, just forty-eight hours old, he was bound to have a few issues, and Jake had promised Pete to help him adjust to this world, but nothing on Pete's list included explaining the unexpected workings of the human male. The image of Daniel and his bulging y-fronts re-entered Jake's thoughts bringing a quiet chuckle. He curled on his side, tucked the pillow under his chin, and forced the image to morph into his partner, Nick.

o0o

A gentle shake brought Jake back to awareness. He opened his eyes to see Daniel standing over him with a cup in his hand. The delicious aroma of strong coffee hit his nostrils. Waking up to the delicious smell eased the ache caused by the lack of sleep, and brought a smile.

"Thought you might be the coffee sort," Daniel said. "I've made breakfast. Pete is upstairs in his office. It seems we have overslept."

"God, Rose will kill me," Jake pushed the blanket back. "We had a meeting at eight. What do you mean, you made breakfast, you can cook?"

"Apparently so. It's not much - just a fry up, Donna style. Now she could-" Daniel stopped and swallowed. "Well, it's on the table. I am going to find Pete."

"Daniel, you - okay this morning?"

"Yeah. Yeah; I'm fine. Sorry about the whole broken thing. Middle of the night, strange place sort of thing. I must have looked completely daft. Time Lords aren't inflicted with those kinds of - reactions. Things don't just pop up because of a silly dream. You won't ..." he trailed off.

"Don't worry, it will stay a secret between us, but it was funny. You mention Donna a lot, and then stop. You miss her, don't you?

"We didn't have long, but she's - was my - his best friend and I sprang from her makes her my mum. But, she couldn't have survived the metacrisis. Either she's dead, or he's wiped her memory. Either way, I've lost her. I need to go meet Pete. Think Rose will like my new clothes?"

Jake pulled on his shoes and stood up to survey Daniel. He had to give it to Howie, he could choose a proper wardrobe. Once he discovered that Daniel wasn't a pink sort of guy, he had chosen outfits well suited to show off a slim physique. The snug fitting jeans, and dark jumper would definitely impress not only Rose but ninety-five percent of the women at Torchwood. He'd shaved the stubble and foregone the Doctor's rather wild hairstyle for a neater version. Jake whistled in appreciation. "If she don't, I'll call Howie," Jake teased.

"Oi, there'll be none of that," Daniel protested.

"Hey, I'm just sayin', your options are open," Jake said while starting for the bathroom.

"Don't let your breakfast go cold." Daniel laughed as he left his first real friend outside of the Tyler home to meet his new boss.

o0o

Daniel's memories of Torchwood centred around Yvonne Hartman and losing Rose. He could still see the look of horror on Rose's face as she flew toward the void only to land in Pete's arms. He swallowed thickly in a vain effort to push the horror that memory always brought back. As he walked toward the elevator, he tried not to let his past experiences with the alternate Torchwood colour his opinion of this one. Rose would have kept this one straight.

The occasional black uniformed guard passing him in the long hallway simply nodded, but otherwise ignored him. The hall didn't seem this long when he had arrived twenty-four hours earlier. But then, he'd made both trips pretty much in a fog. When he reached the lift, a young woman snapped to attention.

"Mr Barrow, I was waiting." She stated it as if he'd kept her waiting for an hour. The woman placed her eye to the keypad for a retinal scan and stood back for the door to slide open. "No one can access any level without submitting to a retinal scan," she explained. "Once you are keyed into the system, you can go where ever you want."

"Yeah, thank you. Sorry you had to wait. Which way to Pete's - Mr Tyler's office."

"I'll take you up." The woman stepped in after him and turned sharply on her heels. She kept her eyes firmly on the lift doors leaving Daniel to stare at the back of her head. He shoved his hands into his jeans pockets and rocked nervously on his heels as the lift made the journey up. It was a relief when the doors slid and the woman stepped away from him. It was a bigger relief to see Pete standing with Jackie.

"Hey you plum," Jackie said as she opened her arms. He didn't hesitate to walk into her hug.

"Hey, how are ya' this mornin'?" Daniel answered

"You are really going for the Scottish thing, huh."

" Yeah, well, seems to be stickin'," he said, shaking the Pete's hand. "Thanks for yesterday, and for sending Jake along. Worked out pretty good."

"Yes, well, how did the rest of your night go after ..."

"Fine, slept like a baby," he lied. "I did let the medic, I think his name was Holmes, check me out. I was fine. Promise not to make a pig of myself again."

"You scared Rose half to death," Jackie fussed.

"Yeah, sorry. I'll tell her sorry. Seem to be saying it a lot," Daniel said, looking at his feet.

"Leave it, Jackie. Come on Daniel. My accountant is waiting. We have papers for you, and we can talk about your plans now that you're -"

"Stuck on the slow path?" He hoped his smile covered the fear he felt at such a prospect. "All- no, um, need a new word."

"Piece of advice," Pete said.

"What?"

"You don't have to dump everything at one go. Ask Jackie, she had to change a lot, but it didn't happen in two days."

"He's right," Jackie interjected. It took months for us to adjust. You have to give yourself time to figure out what part of ya, you want to keep, and the part ya want to chuck."

"I guess. Well then," he said with a cheeky grin, "Allons-y."

.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N Since this is AU, the Scottish towns and villages are listed in Scots or Scottish Celtic. The term carriageway refers to the motorways. which in the states are called expressways and highways.**

* * *

Daniel whistled in appreciation when he walked around Pete's office. He didn't know why, but he expected a dingy Torchwood office like Jack's, not the brightly lit, well-decorated room that he's walked into. Everything from the large computer screen above the desk to the art on the wall gave witness to Pete's dual role on this world. Here, in this office, the laid back man who padded barefoot, in jeans around the house was strictly a professional, well-organised business man. Daniel looked back at the door to see that Jackie had not followed them into the office. How about that, he thought, there is actually a boundary Jackie doesn't cross.

Pete waved him to a comfortable club chair sitting in front of the large burled Mahogany desk before walking around to take his own seat. Pete's change in demeanour made Daniel a little nervous. His eyes wandered around the room and across the top the desk. Pictures of Jackie, Rose and Tony graced one corner. A stack of papers lay next to the computer. Daniel crossed the re-crossed his legs, while drumming his fingers on the arm of the chair. Silence filled the room while he waited for Pete to finish the task of signing a stack of papers and bringing the computer on-line. Pete tapped a button under his desk's edge. Seconds later, a young woman brought a tray with two cups of tea. Daniel didn't figure Pete for the kind of boss that used his secretary for a waitress. Still, he accepted a cup and waited while Pete finished entering data and then finally looked over at Daniel.

"Sorry, you weren't the only excitement last night. Just needed to see what our extraction team brought out with the remains of an alien that was found in Merna."

"Merna?"

"It's a village on the coast of France." Pete explained.

Daniel sat up a little straighter. "What kind of alien?" he asked. The prospect of investigating something made his day.

"We don't know. It seems, you may actually get to earn your pay check." Pete smiled. "Rose didn't think you'd want to help us. I told her that I thought it wouldn't be a problem. "

"No, I'd love to help. I don't want to work full-time for Torchwood, but I would be happy to act as a consultant. I did it before - he did it before - for U.N.I.T. not Torchwood," Daniel said.

"U.N.I.T.?" Pete didn't remember hearing that term from Rose.

"It was a branch of the United Nations military. Worked a bit more by the rules than Torchwood did. They handled investigations and such. Torchwood wanted to own things, destroy things, commit murder. Rose said this one is different. It is different, right? "

"I'd like to think so. We try to solve things without the sledge-hammer approach. You'd be okay - acting as an advisor for us?" Pete asked, sitting back in his seat.

"Yeah, as long as the goal is peaceful protection of the Earth. Sure I'd love it. For you, anything." Daniel flashed the Doctor's self-assured grin at Pete.

"Good, when we're done, you can go down to the autopsy room. They did manage to retrieve a few things from the crash site. You can look at that too."

"Right, sure. Happy to. Love a good challenge," Daniel replied.

"I'm glad that you can't pass up a challenge," Pete said, chuckling. "Now to business." Pete handed the stack of papers to Daniel. "The first few papers are your employment records with Torchwood. I had my secretary go through and replace every reference of the Doctor with your name. When you are in field, your code name is Tripper One. Rose is Timberwolf. Look through them and memorise them, since someone might refer to a situation we gave you credit for. Daniel, I understand that you don't want to work full-time for us, but have you thought about what you want to do?"

Daniel traced a finger over his name. It was silly, and he knew it, but the sight filled him with pride. "Yeah," Daniel answered as he sped read through the documents, "actually I have. I'd like to teach. History or science - physics maybe. It would take a bit to get caught up on the differences between this world and back home, but I think, I'd enjoy teaching. While I am getting adjusted, I want to see the countryside and take pictures of what's different. This world is Earth's parallel, but it isn't an exact duplicate. Just like there are differences between the Doctor and me, there are differences between this world and that one. For instance, Britain's monarchy has given way to a presidency, or the fact that there was no World War Two, and the issues with the Middle East don't seem as extreme."

"Sounds like you spent some time on-line last night."

"This morning actually. I wanted the computer last night because it popped in my head, but now I want to use it to catch up. But, I guess, the first thing I need to do is find a house."

"No - the first thing you need is a lesson on your accounts, and how they work. Rose said that you were a bit rubbish when it came to money."

"She would say that, wouldn't she, and actually, he is. The TARDIS always provides him with what he needs. He did get a bit better with his companions always wanting to buy stuff. Donna, now Donna keeps track of every dollar. She keeps a list of what things cost." Daniel said proudly. "Maybe a bit of her talent got zapped into my head."

"Let's find out." A buzz interrupted them. "Okay, thanks," Pete said to the mike of his earwig. "Harold is here," he said to Daniel when he finished. You need a birth certificate and a passport. Have you thought about your parentage?" Pete asked.

"Yeah, parents. Well, John Smith was my father. Donna Noble Barrow was my mother. They weren't married. It started as a one-off, but then it got tricky. I did find a reference to a Donna Noble here. She actually did have an affair while married, and they both died in a road accident. There wasn't a lot on him, but Donna had a child, and she listed a John Smith as the father so, I thought we'd slip in a few added facts. I added Ulysses for John's father and Verity for his mum. Donna's family is, strangely enough, the same. Her mother was Sylvia, and her father was Geoff. Wilfred Mott is still Donna's grandfather, and the records show her grandmother was Eileen. That's the best I know."

"Why change Donna's name?" Pete asked seriously.

"I can't risk someone questioning my lineage because someone here is running around with the name Noble. There aren't a long list of Barrows. I checked that out too. The only reference for that name ended with Lumic's attacks."

"If you don't mind, we will run a complete background check on both names, construct your life story, and then get it planted with a heritage that goes back as far as possible. Since you decided to sound Scottish, we can plant the records in one of the villages torn apart by Lumic's monsters. One, outside Edinburgh, Allt nan Clach, was really torn up. They used an abandoned abbey to hide those damn things."

"That sounds good. Well, not good that they tore up the town, but that we have a place to bury the story. I can help implant a few memories along the way, I suppose. No, I can't do that, can I? Okay. I guess, I'm ramblin' again. Um, what about the house?" Daniel said. He tucked his tongue in his cheek while he studied one of Tony's drawings. "Tony's quite the artist isn't he?"

"Yeah, he's gonna be famous, someday," Pete said with pride. "Now, for the house, I know an estate agent. I'll make you an appointment for this afternoon. Let's get Harold in here. You should know, I'm docking your paycheck two thousand quid. I didn't expect you to buy out Ribaldi's."

"Yeah, sorry. I suppose we did let Howie get a bit carried away. It was hard to say no. Most of it was the camera and computer. Pete, when we're done, I'd like to see Rose. Maybe take her for a walk."

"Sure, her meeting should wind down about eleven. We'll be done by then. I'll have my secretary tell her to come up."

"Good. That's good."

o0o

Daniel walked out of Pete's office two hours later newly outfitted with his first documents of this world. Without psychic paper available, he had to learn to carry proof of his existence. To that end, his brand new wallet carried a driver's license, a credit card with a limit set at thousand pounds, plus records for his current and deposit accounts. A passport, already stamped with trips abroad for scientific investigations, graced the inside pocket of his jacket. He wished he had a duplicate overcoat from the TARDIS so that his pockets could be bigger on the inside. A lanyard identifying him as a Torchwood employee hung around his neck. Still, he felt a little trepidatious about assuming life as fully human. The Doctor had certainly lived the charade successfully, but always for just short periods of time. This daunting charade was forever. Human forever - well isn't that wizard, he thought. Before he could fall into a bout of fatalism, the lift doors open and Rose stepped out sending a wave of unexpected pleasure through him. He had an overwhelming desire to rush up, grab her, and plunder her mouth with his tongue. _Don't be such a prawn,_ echoed loudly in Donna's voice inside his head.

He managed to stride calmly to the woman who'd held his thoughts most of the morning. She was smiling at him as she quickened her steps to meet him. That had to be a good thing. At least, she seemed glad to see him. Seconds felt like minutes before he had her tucked safely in his arms, nuzzling his chin across the top of her head. She mumbled in pleasure when he kissed the top of her head. Then she pulled back, as if the sound of one heart reminded her that he wasn't her Doctor.

"How do you like my clothes?" he asked, making sure to turn around to hide the hurt.

"You look great - and smell good too," she said with her tongue pointing out a little to make the point that she approved. She reached up to tousle his carefully combed hair. "There - perfect," she finished.

"Yeah, thanks," he answered as he ran his fingers back through. "So how was your meeting?" He didn't miss the look of disappointment that flickered briefly in her eyes.

"It was fine, I know Pete told you about the extraction team. And since, I see that you have your brand new Torchwood ID, I can tell you without having to shoot you," she said with a cheeky grin.

"Good, tell me while we go for a walk. I need to get out of here for a while," he asked, slipping an arm around her waist. As they walked, she leaned into him. Just listening her to talk even about something as mundane about the team's findings, filled a missing hole in his heart. The last few hours away from her were harder than expected. The promise that he'd made to himself to do these first few steps alone was getting harder by the minute. Other than an occasional question about the ship's condition, he let her chat as they made their way outside.

Fresh air greeted the two as they walked out the double doors leading the employee's garden. Daniel found the area surprisingly pleasant. Cobblestone patios under large shade trees broke up the expanse of green. Large urns with flowers provided the picnic tables a sense of privacy. "Nice," he murmured as he pulled Rose close. "Pete must try hard to keep his employees happy."

""Yeah, he does. It's important to him. It's not so bad - being here," Rose answered.

She led him to an area far enough away from a group of people eating their lunches so that they wouldn't be bothered. Daniel looked around before he pulled her behind the tree, and pinned her gently against the tree.

"I missed you," he whispered. "You were the last thing I thought about before I went to sleep. Even dreamt about you."

"Yeah? Was it good - the dream I mean?" The dreamy expression in her eyes encouraged him to lean closer.

"I thought so. Made me think about things that I don't think are entirely proper."

"Where were we? In the dream I mean," She asked huskily.

"On New Earth, on our first - your first adventure. I could smell the apple grass - the smell of your hair with that shampoo you like. The light scent of perfume. It was all there ... in my dream."

"Yeah." She breathed a little heavier.

He noticed that her pupils had dilated a little, the tips of her ears had turned pink. For a second, he could swear birds were singing around them. When he leaned in to kiss, she didn't duck. He kissed her forehead.

"I meant it on the beach -" he whispered, "when I said that I love you. I do. I want you to have everything that I can give you." He kissed one eye closed, glad that he made her breath hitch.

That same uncomfortable feeling that he'd after the dream started to return. It didn't scare him this time. He gently kissed her other eye. She tipped her head encouraging him to go further.

"I love you," she said softly.

He hoped that he did it right when he kissed her mouth. He could taste the cherry flavour of her lipstick, feel her soft lips against his. His heart pounded in his chest. This was so much better than the dream that had faded into panic. His fingers weaved their way through her hair as he pulled her face close. His lips brushed against hers, and then he kissed, just lightly at first. When her mouth opened to him, the kiss deepened their tongues danced against each other as his arms wrapped around her, pulling him as close as possible.

"I want everything to be so perfect for you," he whispered when they broke.

"Me too. I want to spend eternity with you, Doctor." She breathed the words almost like a prayer.

That name stabbed his chest as effectively as any knife. When he pulled away, confusion and hurt filled his mind. "My name is Daniel Ulysses Barrow, and I love you. I can say it while he never can and never will. I am not his shadow or his copy. I am me, and I have my own thoughts with my own dreams. My biggest dream, is to spend my life with you. I need to know, Rose. Am I ever going to be good enough?"

"I'm sorry, I am." Tears welled up as her voice shook.

"Yeah, me too. We should go in. Pete is bringing in an estate agent to help me find a proper house, and - I promised to view that alien."

"Daniel? You have to understand," Rose sobbed. "I've tried for years to get back to him. I am so -"

Daniel stepped back and shoved his hands deep in his pockets. "You have to understand, Rose - I have lost everything. But you. The only family I know is inside the TARDIS. The closest thing that I have to a mother is either dead, or has had her memories completely wiped. Either way, she's gone. For all intents and purposes, so is he. You, at least, still have a family. Blimey, you still have someone to yell at. I have - a mirror. That's who I get to yell at when I bollocks things up - a mirror. Maybe," he said, drawing a deep breath through his nose, "maybe, we both really do need a little time to adjust to all of this, eh?" His eyes stayed glued to a spot sightly above her head, the effort to control the deep hurt and disappointment out of his voice failed completely.

Rose stared in disbelief then slipped past, turned on her heels and fled for the building leaving him to watch her disappear. Neither were aware that both Pete and Jackie stood in the office window watching.

"Wonder which one screwed up?" Pete muttered.

"You have to ask. He might be a plum, but sometimes, I think, my daughter is a proper idiot."

"Which one you want?" Pete asked.


	7. Chapter 6

Daniel leaned against the tree watching Rose disappear inside the building. _What did I just_ _do_, he thought, running a long list of should haves through his head. His chest ached from an overwhelming sense of failure and loss. Donna yelled inside his head. Words like dumbo, prawn and spaceman echoed in her Chiswick accented voice. Words telling him that he was safe and that everything would work out quickly followed, but still, he felt a fool. It physically hurt to know that he'd bolloxed everything up with Rose. It felt as if Sylvia somehow slipped through and used his Rose to rebuke him as she often rebuked her daughter. Just like that woman never recognised Donna's sense of humour or her brilliance Rose didn't see him. Just like Sylvia always demanded more, Rose now did the same. He missed the short time that he and Donna had together. She'd forged a parental relationship by chattering away in his head without even knowing that she was being a mum. He wondered if, even for a second, she recognised herself in that role. mom. In their short time together, she'd reassured him that he would be wonderful. Right now, he didn't feel very wonderful.

He'd lied to Janice when he told her, he might wind up telepathic, he was telepathic. The skill came as naturally as breathing, but the lack of connection with someone, anyone left him feeling empty and incredibly lonely. Sniffing hard, he threw a quick glance around the court-yard. "I will make you proud, Donna," he said too soft for others to hear. With a frustrated sigh, he pushed the useless feelings of self-pity and abandonment as far done as possible. It was time to move on, and the first step toward that meant keeping his promise to Pete.

By the time that he walked back into the building, he felt re-energised with a sense of purpose. The guard at the door cast a suspicious glance in his direction prompting him to wave his ID at the man. The simple act improved his mood. Once he submitted to the retinal scan, the lift doors slid open. Logic dictated the autopsy room would be either above or below the medical floor. A grin crossed his face when he punched the button for one floor below. Punching buttons without knowing where they lead remained as much fun as ever.

Autopsy took up half of the eighth floor. Daniel gagged the second the lift doors slid back. The disgusting combination of antiseptic, formaldehyde and death assaulted his senses. Why anyone bothered with a sign that pointed the way to autopsy was beyond him. Maybe, he thought, humans simply don't have my acute sense of smell, but blimey. Daniel slid effortlessly into the role of an investigator, striding into the lab as if he owned the place.

"So you found it?" Pete asked. He and Janice Harkness came out of the small office next to the autopsy suite apparently glad to see him.

"Ah, yeah, yeah. Just punched a button and followed my nose. Really," he said, wrinkling his nose in disgust, "you need to work on your air recirc program. Increase that air exchange by, oh I don't know, maybe twenty percent will improve its efficiency."

"We are well above the standards for the industry." Janice protested.

"Not enough above," Daniel retorted.

The affronted look that crossed her face brought a half grin to Daniel's face. For some reason making her uncomfortable just felt right. He was pretty sure that she was closer to Hartman's double than Jack, but when she widened her stance and crossed her arms, he knew. Jack had that same smarmy smile hiding his frustration when things didn't go his way. There was no doubt that, this Harkness was Jack's double. He contemplated trying to discern her time line, but the sound of Pete clearing his voice shifted his attention to his new boss.

"Janice has our dead friend ready for the first step. We do virtual autopsies before cutting a body open. The first couple of times we did this, we had a nasty surprise. If you can tell us what you think he is, or if he has an equivalent in the other universe, it would be helpful."

Daniel walked over to the door that separated the theatre from the lab. A technician dressed in an environmental protection suit walked around the body on the table. Without hesitating, Daniel slipped off his jacket and grabbed a second suit lying on a table.

"What do you think you're doing?" Janice snatched the hood from him.

"My job," he responded as he grabbed the hood back. "Do something useful, hook up the rebreather pack. Thanks." He arched his eyebrow in defiance. "I might not be a Time Lord from on high, but I am still smarter than the average bear, including you," he snapped.

"Daniel, I didn't expect -" Pete started.

"Well, good to see your not that much different, always have to be the boss."

Daniel whirled to see Rose, his eyes flashing in anger. "Well, I do have a job, a commitment. You remember what a commitment is, right?" he snarled.

"I don't recognise that one," she said, making a point of not looking at him as she strode to the window. The dead alien lay on the autopsy table still partly contained by the body bag. The days when dead aliens upset her had long since passed. Her eyes stayed locked firmly on the table, refusing even to glance at Daniel. Both of them missed the concerned glances exchanged between Janice and Pete.

"You two want us to leave while you duke it out?" Pete said, walking over. "Whatever reason you feel the need to be gits, leave it out the door, got it?" he ordered, leaving no doubt who was boss.

"Right, then. Rose," Daniel said, changing his tone, "That's because you never met one while you travelled with the Doctor." The word Doctor stuck in his throat. It was surreal to refer to the man whose memories were in his head, Daniel tried, but he couldn't stop the words came out stiff. "Just reminds me how similar the two universes are." He continued. "At least, it looks remarkably close to the Nevra. Until I get it in there, I won't know if they're identical." He placed the helmet over his head making the word _onwards_ A come out muffled. He stepped through the first set of air-locked doors, counted to thirty and waited for the second set to open.

Daniel strode purposefully over to the body. No one could see his broad grin, but his heart pounded with excitement. This was his world. He was half tempted to throw the helmet off to exam the body on the table without senses muttled by the silly suit. But he didn't, he followed a protocol that remained the same wherever an explorer went. The grey-green being was smaller than the Nevra at home. It was still tall with a long muscular neck. A bony growth plate surrounded the back of its skull. The prominent cheekbones set off open, large round eyes that stared into nothingness. Something had smacked the being squarely in the face cracking the left cheekbone. A deep gash on the back of its skull exposed its brain. Cause of death came from whatever crushed its chest. Long, spindly arms ended with delicate five digit hands. Each finger had four joints instead of the usual three joints on the human finger. Something had crushed its legs. The morgue wrap contained a pool of orange blood that had collected underneath the body. The elongated torso and large heart indicated that where ever it had come from, the planet's gravity was less than Earth.

Daniel walked around the autopsy table studying the body at every angle. He picked up the limp hand and let it drop back to the table. He couldn't help the sadness that welled up at the sight of this humanoid who just twenty-fours earlier had a life filled with hopes and dreams. Now a cold, empty shell, he wondered who would mourn her. He turned his attention to the holographic display above the body.

"She's definitely related to the Nevra." Daniel spoke through the helmet's mike to the three waiting for him.

"How can you tell it's a she?" Janice's muffled voice came back.

Daniel pointed to the midriff region of the being's image above him. "See that shadow?" he asked, "That's a reproductive system. I'm betting when you finish the autopsy, you'll discover that she's pregnant. How big is that ship? I'm guessing from her injuries that someone put her in an escape shuttle. She was too injured to control entry. The resulting crash killed her."

He nodded at the technician and re-entered the airlock to peel the environmental suit off, and rejoin "How much of the ship did the extraction team bring back?" he asked once he'd stepped through the double doors.

"All of it," Rose answered tersely. She stood next Pete, arms crossed glaring at Daniel obviously itching to smack him. Her tone now reflected not just the anger, but the Torchwood leader defending the people who worked under her. "My team is very well-trained. They scrubbed that scene clean. Don't you dare say that I haven't taught them everything that he taught me!"

He cocked his head and flashed a smile. "I'm not suggesting anything, Agent Tyler. I just asked what they brought back. Now, can you show me that ship- please?" he asked. Without bothering to check if she followed, he headed for the doors.

Rose stormed from the autopsy suite running to keep up with Daniel's long legged gait. She caught him up at the elevator. Daniel smiled at his pink yellow girl when she reached the elevator. He wanted nothing more than to hug her and apologise for being an utter git. He reached tentatively for her hand only to have her wordlessly jerk from his touch. _So much for apologies,_ he thought. When the door opened, Rose remained firmly in professional mode keeping her conversation limited to directions as she led the way across the quad to the barrage balloon hangar. Two black clad guards stepped aside to allow them access to the crash debris that lay spread out awaiting investigation. Rose led him over to the young man with longish dark hair and black glasses. He stood a good six inches below Daniel and was rocking on his trainers in barely contained excitement over meeting the much touted new boss.

"Steve, this is the Doctor's clone who wants to be called Daniel Barrows." Rose refused to look at Daniel during the brief introduction. "He is in charge of investigating the origins of this ship."

Daniel stared open-mouthed at Rose's comment. "Really, you're going to solve our issues by insulting me in front of strangers. That's so - mature, Rose."

"Maybe you shouldn't try pushing me aside when I'm doing my job." she snarled back.

"Your job, defending the Earth." He sighed deeply. "I'm -"

"A bloody idiot." She filled in before he could finish.

Rose turned and fled the building leaving Daniel staring at her disappearing back surrounded by guards and willing technicians gazing at him as if he were some sort of rock star. He watched her blonde hair flounce over her shoulder as she went out of the door. He honestly had no idea why she was angry or what he'd done that was so awful. The sight of her leaving stabbed his heart.

He turned to face the strangers and smiled. "I'm not a -clone, really, I'm not. "I'm Daniel -"

"You're the Doctor," one of the technicians replied, his voice filled with awe.

"No, not him either. Like I said, I'm Daniel Ulysses Barrow. I am your new boss, sort of." He sniffed.

Memories of his progenitor working with U.N.I.T.'s young techs surfaced. Progenitor, that's what Daniel decided the Doctor was. Nothing more, and nothing less. He was certainly not his father. He had memories of the Doctor's father, and he would keep them for his own. He certainly wasn't a brother, no brother would do what he did. He'd usurp memories for Brax as his own, as well. A dropped spanner yanked him out of his reverie, returning him to the job at hand.

When he turned to face the technicians, he slapped his hands together. "So what's your name?" he said to the tech at with glasses.

"Steven - Steven Carstairs, sir and may I say it's -" Steven started.

"No, you can't," Daniel said, shifting gears from Rose to surveying the mess left by Rose's agents. They might have done a good job scrubbing the French coast, but the warehouse looked as if someone dumped a gigantic garbage bag in the middle of the floor.

"Sir, if you're not him, what did you do to tick off the boss' daughter. I've never seen her so mad."

"Well, not that's any of your business, but we had - words. Tell me, Steven, why isn't this mess better organised?"

"Organised, sir? It's just delivered this morning. We don't usually organise things until after the senior agent sign off. That would be Agent Tyler."

"Agent Tyler," Daniel snorted. "Well Steven, I need the engine debris separated so that we can begin reconstruction as soon as possible. We need the shuttle's shell moved to the middle of the floor and laid out, obvious big bits laid next to each other with the smaller bits close at hand. We're putting a puzzle together. Where is the nose of this thing? We need to get in the main cabin. Look for evidence of weapons fire on the skin of the ship. What made the engine fail, weapons fire or something internal. These people with you; any of them good at solving puzzle things?"

"Yes Sir, they all are," Steven answered proudly.

"Good, let's go to work," Daniel said with a smile. "Steve, one more question?" he asked, surveying the mess.

"Yes sir,"

"Do the extraction teams always leave things in such a mess?" Daniel asked while kneeling to pick up an engine part.

"Pretty much, yes sir. They just dump and run, unless there is a body. That, they take to the autopsy lab."

"Not anymore. Rule one, Steven. From now on, a technician will supervise the unloading of anything left here. I want debris separated so that we can immediately begin reconstruction. It shouldn't take two days of working hours to do the cleaning up before we can do our jobs. Send a memo to agent Tyler letting her know the new procedure."

"You want me to tell Agent Tyler that, sir," Steven squeaked. "I'm kind of the guy who is in the background, sir."

"Not anymore. You are now my lead investigator. You report to me first, understood?" Daniel said. "Now, find me a table."

The investigation into the little ship's origin pushed all thoughts of Rose away. He divided the assembled group into two teams, and put them to work organising the mess. One team separated and began piecing engine debris together and then placing cards identifying what part of the engine Daniel thought its origin while the youngest tech happily recorded data and sketched ideas of what the thing should look like. The remains of a small ship took up space a few yards away with the second half of the crew re-arranging the remains into places until the debris would resemble a ship.

He did wish his progenitor had forked over a sonic screwdriver. Its scanning mode would have come in really handy about now. The better part of his first hour was spent Improving the available scanners. took up a better part of his first hour. It helped him some sort through information to discover what types of elemental metals were used in the ship. Two hours in, Daniel lifted off a chunk of metal at the rear of the wreck and let a whoop. He picked up a small twisted piece of something that looked a cage containing a cracked crystal. The size of an American football, it would have powered the little ship's shielding.

"Now see this, Stevo," Daniel said, pointing to a blackened area where the engine drive belonged. "This is a transdimensional engine. Weapons fire hit the exact point where the ship had a bit of metal fatigue. This," he held up the crystal, "is the shield modulator. The weapons fire cracked it. The second round damaged the ship's ability to re-enter normal space. Crashing here was purely by happenstance. The pilot never stood a chance of surviving re-entry. I'm amazed, she managed as well as she did. When we can, we need to find the home box."

"Home box, sir?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, it's like a black box on a - Blimey, do they have black boxes on a barrage balloon? Steve what do you call a data recovery system for barrage balloons?" Daniel asked.

"It's called a HDD system, sir," Steven replied.

"Well think of the home box as that. Once we have that, we can get an idea of what happened."

"So, can you tell how far it travelled before crashing, Mr Barrows."

"Ooh that's a good question and no, I can't. At least not yet. That might take me a day or two," Daniel said, tossing the fractured crystal to the young artist/technician behind him.

He grabbed a piece of metal, lifting it away from the tail section of the small ship exposing a hole. He motioned to a second tech who began helping to clear further debris away until they had access inside. For the first time since Davros' ship, he felt at home. He picked his way through the collapsed mid section, slowly inching his way toward the pilot section. They cut into the wall further exposing the inner working of the ship discovering the ship was indeed an escape shuttle that came from a bio-ship advancements the Nerva did not have in his - the other universe. He and Steve went to work getting further behind a wall. Daniel became absorbed in the tedious, but fascinating work, quickly losing track of time. The bio components reminded him of the TARDIS' own circuits. Late into the afternoon a familiar voice drifted over the questions the young technician fired at him. He'd hoped to figure out which group of tangled mess controlled the doors to allow them access to the pilot section. The voice called louder the second time, snapping him back from the mystery that lay in a tangled mess before him.

"Daniel, I think you should come out, it's half past six," Pete ordered. "You don't have to solve the whole thing today."

"Right," he called back. "Damn," he muttered, bumping his head coming out of the wall cavity. A bit of gas leaked from the panel sending out a stench of a dead ship. "I'm sorry," he muttered softly to the machine. "I'll be back. If I can get your schematics up then maybe, soon, I can get your pilot home."

Daniel worked his way back out until he reached the gaping hole in the side of the little ship. He hadn't realised how cramped his back had become until he stood fully upright and stretched his tall, lithe frame. He grinned when he saw Pete, but before he could even manage a brief hello, a wave of dizziness swept through him followed rapidly by falling into a black hole.

"Shit," Pete cursed as he bolted to Daniel's unconscious form. "Get a medic in here. What happened?" he snarled at Steve who'd followed Daniel out of the ship.

"Nothing sir, well he bumped his head, but he didn't even bleed."

"Daniel," Pete called softly as he rolled Daniel over. A barely audible groan rewarded him, "Where's the damn medic!"

Daniel floated up slowly confused by why someone was sticking him with something sharp. His eyes fluttered open to see fuzzy faces hovering over him. They were mumbling about him, but he couldn't understand why. His eyes drifted close to the sound of someone calling his name."

"Come on Daniel, wake up," the voice called.

Something thick and cold flooded his arm bringing the voice closer. He opened his eyes again to see the blurry image of Pete and a stranger kneeling over him. "What happened?" he asked.

"You passed out when you came out of the ship. How are you feeling?" the medic asked.

"Who are you?" Still confused, Daniel's eyebrows knitted together. "What happened to Rose?"

"Answer the question. How are you feeling?"

"Um fine, I'm fine," he answered as he tried to sit up. "Can't imagine why I did that."

When is the last time you ate?" the medic asked as he helped Daniel sit up.

"This morning, I think. After we got back from shopping. Why?"

"You passed out because your blood sugar was forty, sixty points below normal. When you crawled out of the ship and stood up, your pressure crashed and with such a low sugar, you hit the deck like a rock. I'm surprised you didn't have another seizure. Mr Barrow, you can't go all day not eating. "

"Right, sorry. So, it wasn't the gas then?" The thick feeling in his head faded to an annoying buzz.

"Gas, what gas?" Pete asked.

"I was sorting the circuitry. A ruptured plasma conduit must have leaked a bit of gas. It was still in the wall cavity. That little ship has biological components. I was trying to get in the pilot section, but I think we should try to bring the onboard home box on-line first. I want to see where they jettisoned the ship. It belonged to a hive ship." Daniel rambled. "Help me sit up," he demanded.

"Just take it slow," the medic replied as he extended his hand.

The sight of capped IV needle in his hand surprised him. "Really?" he asked.

"That's how I gave you the dextrose. I'm not taking it out until you've eaten properly and kept it down," The medic explained.

Daniel looked at the man and rolled his eyes. "That's ... I have an appointment. I can't meet someone with this in my hand." Daniel protested. "I'll eat later."

"You missed that appointment two hours ago. I sent someone to get you, and you waved them off," Pete fussed.

"Right, we were piecing the centre of the engine together. Not a lot of luck on that yet. I left - Steve -"

"Yes sir," the young tech answered.

"Who was our sketcher?

"Noah," Steve answered.

"Right, any way. He was sketching parts. I will up load them so we can get a three dimensional diagram going. I need a bit longer, hour at the most, to finish this section of circuits." Daniel finished.

"No, you're getting something to eat and then we're going home. Jackie will kill me for missing tea and Marcus will kill me for letting you stay here so long," Pete interjected. "Your going to back to the mansion. I've already ordered your stuff moved to the guest house. You'll stay there until you have a house."

"No Pete, I told you. I can't stay at the house." Daniel protested, shaking his head.

"I said guest house. It's private, well except for Adela. She will be your housekeeper. No one else will bother you, but this is ridiculous. You are not ready to go out on your own. Not when you can't remember what food is for. Adela's priority is to make sure you figure out why we eat. Besides, Jackie will have my head if I don't bring you home. You're here forty-eight hours, and I'm about to get murdered three times over."

"No Pete, you don't understand. I can't - really, I just can't. Really - I'm fine," Daniel replied firmly.

"No - you are not," Pete said firmly, turning back to face Daniel standing, but still looking pale and a little shaky. He started again to call Marcus.

"Pete, I am not going back to the mansion. It's just not happening!" Daniel's voice rose. "I am not a bloody child that's needs lookin' after! I have done the job quite nicely for over nine hundred years. I think, I can make my own decisions."

Pete whirled, red-faced with fury. "You have someone else's memory of doing it for over nine hundred years. You have had two days of life, most of which you have spent sleeping, or in mind-boggling agony. You have zero life experience. You cannot even remember to eat properly. I will not have you pass out on me again. For a man, who just hours ago touted how brilliant he is, you are amazingly stupid. Tavis!" Pete said, glaring at the young medic. "Hog tie him if you have to, but get him in my car while I call Marcus to see him at the estate!"

"Mate," Steve whispered to Daniel, "you probably should, you know, shut up."

Daniel glared first at Steve and then Pete. He opened his mouth to speak, but thought better of it, shoved his hands in his pockets and clamped his mouth shut.

Ten minutes later, Daniel sat glumly in the passenger seat of Pete's antique Land Rover. How a man who lived in a mansion and wore one thousand pound suits could prefer a beat up old car confused him. Daniel like this Pete. He reminded him of the other universe Pete, despite that Pete was a far less driven man. He wanted Pete and Jackie for that matter as friends. He glanced over at the man and sighed.

"You alright?" Pete asked.

"That was embarrassin'. You yelled at me in front of my entire team," he said, sounding very much like a resentful teenager.

"Daniel, there are two things that you need to know," Pete said quietly.

"What?"

"One, you are not boss of anything, I am. They are my team. What I say at work, is law. Don't test that. And two, you are a genius, but you need help. Everyone does at times. It's our time to help you.

"Fine, I'll stay at your bloody house for now, but it is a mistake. I appreciate it, but you don't know what happened earlier.

"Actually, I do. You and Rose had a fight, and you are afraid to face her because it might start up again. "That about cover it?"

Daniel visibly deflated. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," Pete replied.

"When you and Jackie found yourselves together, did you just - you know?" He wasn't sure what he expected, but Pete's laugh wasn't it.

"Your dad -" Pete started.

"He's not my dad." Daniel interrupted.

"Actually, yeah he is. It is weird, and I don't pretend to understand how it happened, but he is your dad. And no, things weren't all roses and champagne. Jackie and I had some major rows. She looked like my Jax, sounded like my Jax, and has that same withering temper. But this Jackie is fiercely independent. Things I did for my Jax would drive Jackie barmy. She worried about every nickel and wanted to fire half the house staff until she realised they had families depending on their wages. She thought being waited on was wonderful for a while, but then it got old. She waits on the staff now. She doesn't want anything, but me - and that was very different from my Jax.

"What happened to the wee dog?" Daniel asked.

"Gave it to a seniors home as a therapy dog. What did you and Rose fight about today?"

Daniel stared out at the passing scenery. He sniffed hard before he answered. "I kissed her and promised her the world, but she wanted the universe with the Doctor. It made me a little -"

"Mad? Did she say that? I mean, those exact words?" Pete asked.

"No, I said, I love you, and her exact words were: me to. I want to spend eternity with you, Doctor."

"Ouch, that hurts," Pete said, pulling a face while tucking his chin in sympathy.

"Yeah, and that was the first one, I don't have a clue what I did wrong the second time. I'm just a shadow to her. He dropped us off, expecting us to swan off and be happy. I know that I'm this complicated event, and with his memories - and Donna's. I have both views of how much he loved her, but the thing is I have my own, Pete. The second, I held her on the beach, I fell in love with her. Me, not him. She thinks it's an extension of him, but it's not. I have a body that makes no sense, that does things his never did, and I have all his feelings for her mixed up with mine. She just doesn't see me. She told everyone in the hanger, I was a clone." He finished, sounding completely frustrated.

"So - you going to what - quit. You told me not to quit, remember." Pete said.

"No, he did. Confusing innit? And no, I just have to figure out how to handle it. At least, I can work on that wreck. That's a start. It'll give me something to focus on while I figure out what I did wrong."

Daniel stared out at the passing scenery. He recognised the landscape. They would be at the estate any minute. The thought was more daunting than tackling the wreck. All he wanted now, was to eat, and hide from Rose, but Jackie would want to hover, and Rose would be upstairs.

"Think whatever that alien is, it's friends will come looking for it?" Pete asked, breaking the silence.

"Probably. Whoever she was, she was important enough to at last try to save. Maybe the hive queen. The Nevra is a hive race, sort of like wasps. They are warriors by nature. I expect, they are the same in this universe. So, I'd put your intelligence people on notice to watch this section of space," he said, still staring out the window, feeling empty and alone.

Pete slowed down for the turn into the driveway. Once the gates closed behind them, he stopped the car. "Daniel, I want you to listen to me very carefully. What I said back at the warehouse is true. In the last three days, you've fulfilled a stupid prophecy, saved reality, got thrown out of your own world, fell in love and nearly died. Oh, and went shopping. You have no life experience, you have memories, and that's not the same thing. You are a part of this family now. Not just because of Rose, but because without the Doctor, I wouldn't have my family, and I owe him."

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Glad I can help pay your debt."

"Did you get this sullen, self pity thing as part of your creation or is it brain damage, 'cos you should know, it's annoying? I will do whatever I can to help you adjust, just ask, but damn it, Daniel, grow up."

Daniel snorted, and then sunk lower in the seat, ashamed. "I am sorry, I don't mean to seem ungrateful ... It's just, it's not going the way I thought on the beach, at all."

"Daniel, you two have gone through a lot, and getting sick on top of this mess doesn't help your situation. The guest house is private, and you can come and go as you please. Adela will stay down there to help. But, until Marcus says it's okay, I'm not helping you find a house. Understood?" Pete said.

"Understood. Can I, at least practice my driving? I can start with this thing," he said, effectively ending the conversation. No, wait, I want a blue motorcycle. Do you have Harley's here? They're big, powerful bikes. Yep, that's first - a motorcycle." He flashed the Doctor's manic grin at Pete.

"I can't promise a Harley, but I'll have a motor bike here this afternoon." Pete chuckled.

"Pete, promise me something."

"Sure, what?"

"Keep this conversation between us, please," Daniel asked.

"Don't worry, Daniel. Let's get you settled in the guest house. Marcus should be here anytime."

o0o

Pete walked in the mansion through the kitchen door and headed for the lounge, He found Jackie on the couch with her feet tucked under reading some gossip magazine. She waved it in front of him so that he could see their picture on the cover. "We're in the news again. It seems the president of the Vitex Corporation was seen in the company of a blonde, not his wife. You get half way through before they tell ya the blonde is Rose. Marcus called. He'll be here in about five. How is our plum doing?"

"He's alright. Did you talk to Rose?"

"Yep, it seems she called him Doctor - in the middle of a kiss. He didn't take it well. Then he treated her as if she were an agent from the other Torchwood. That sent her off in a snit. How did he take it - really?"

"To say, he didn't take it well is a colossal understatement. He spent the rest of the day with his head stuck in that alien ship and forgot to eat. Came out of the ship and hit the ground."

"He can't stay on his own, Pete, not yet."

"I know. I stashed him in the guest house and promised him that we'd treat like it's his own until Marcus thinks that he is physically fit. Daniel agreed to that and then I'll help him find a proper place. I didn't tell him, but when the medic scanned him, his energy readouts are still wavering. I thought, we'd send Adela over to act as a housekeeper/cook."

"And spy?" Jackie chuckled.

"That too." Pete kissed her cheek. "We had some rows didn't we Jax, those first days. Remember the flowers?"

"You spent 200 quid on a bouquet. I thought that was singly, the most stupid thing in the world. 200 quid on something that wouldn't last a week. I asked you, what was wrong with the lady that sells them on the roadside."

Pete dropped beside Jackie and propped his feet on the table. "I told you that the last time that happened, you threw them in my face. You went white and reminded me that never happened, and stormed out the door. Spent two weeks in the guest house. I don't suppose you told this story to Rose?"

"Yes, I did. I also told her that we made Tony that last night in the guest house," she answered with a seductive grin. "That was a brilliant evening as I recall?" She snuggled into his side, stretched her leg out stroking the inside of his suggestively with her foot.

"Yep, shame Marcus is coming, but later ..." He smiled, pulling her into a kiss only to have a small voice interrupt them.

"Mummy! Adela says Daniel is here. I want to see Daniel!" Tony demanded, running in from the kitchen. "Daddy!" he squealed, delighted to see his father.

"Tony!" Pete responded while scooping his four year-old son into his arms.

o0o

Daniel meandered the small house stopping occasionally to finger a delicate piece of porcelain before moving on to explore the silent slightly stale smelling house. Someone had opened the windows to air out the place. From the flow of traffic stepping through the front door to the lack of any throw rugs on the floor, everything in the place screamed old disabled lady lived here. He let out a deep sigh of disappointment. He didn't want to stay in this house. He almost heard Rose yelling her protests against his presence down the stairs. He stared at the floral couch and glass coffee table wondering where he could stretch his legs without making things untidy. Donna's logical, well organised brain told him that Pete was right, he needed help getting settled. He'd rather have gone to Jake's, except Jake had a partner who, more likely than not, wouldn't welcome a third-party.

Daniel sauntered into the hallway opening the first door he came to. The bathroom had a wheelchair accessible shower with a pull cord by the toilet, "Jeesh," he muttered and closed the door. The next door revealed a large bedroom that obviously now belonged to him. All the clothes that he and Jake bought lay neatly on the large double bed. Daniel noted the floral duvet and groaned again. The sight of his camera and computer on the dresser was a relief. _Maybe, Pete will let me out to take pictures,_ he thought. _I hate this place_.

He strode around the bedroom, trying to ignore the floral curtains that covered the French doors. The en suite had the same handicap accessible amenities as the hall bath.. His shaver, and personal grooming supplies now took up residence on two glass shelves above the commode. "Home sweet home," he muttered. "The coral," he said, panicked that he didn't see the delicate infant. The thought that someone tossed his most precious possession away by accident wrenched his heart. He left the en suite, ready to run to the house only find an older, somewhat heavy woman in his room standing by the cupboard hanging his clothes.

"Adela, hello," he said desperately. "Um, in my room up at the house, I had a package wrapped in a brown linen, remember. I had it in the en suite, in the shower where I could keep it moist. Where is it? "

"Mr Barrow, don't panic. I placed it in a little plastic container and put it the kitchen. It was a bit dry, so I added a little water for a gentle soak, but not get too wet."

"Oh you beauty," he said, kissing her plump cheek. "I might just love you. How did you know to do that."

"You were exhausted when you came, but the first thing you said to me: it is my most precious thing, and it's all that I have from home. You said: it needs to be kept safe, someplace humid where it can stay damp. When you became ill, I took it to my room."

"I think, I will marry you, Adela Steuben." He chuckled as he took off for the kitchen.

"Right. Dr Jones called. He's coming down from the house. You should be ready for him," she said following him out.

"Addie, can I call you Addie," he said when he took her arm. "Can we do something about the floral motif, I'm really not a flowery sort of person?"

"I have already asked Mrs Tyler for a new cover for the settee. It's a lovely deep green, and I have a new duvet for your bed. I promise, it will be less feminine and less old ladyish. Now," she said pulling away, "go in the kitchen, I have tea ready. Go on now, while I tidy this up."

"Yes, ma'am," Daniel said with a grin. "Oh, and maybe a boat on the mantle instead of all that porcelain. I like a nice sailboat."

"Welcome home, Mr Barrow." Adela patted his arm.


	8. Chapter 7

"Stevo, can you hand me the spanner, it's right there." Daniel's voice echoed from inside the pod's bulkhead. He stretched his hand out behind him waiting for Steve to slap the tool against his palm.

The spanner stung as it smacked, surgeon style against the palm of his hand. "Bollocks, not that hard," he yelped. "Damn," he muttered when he struck his head turning around.

"Sorry," an unexpected feminine voice echoed in the narrow confines of the conduit.

"Um, sorry for the language," he apologised, rubbing his head whilst trying to back out, so that he could face her Hi. What are you doing here?" he asked. His tentative smile matched the shy smile returned by Rose.

"S'alright, I've heard worse. I thought, I should check on you. It's been over a week, and - this is my case. You write very thorough reports, but in-person inspections are part of my job."

"Right," he answered as he wiped his hands on his overalls. "Well, Agent Tyler, inspect away." He leaned against the bulkhead opening with both arms crossed. "With a bit of luck, we'll have power to the computer by tomorrow. We can bring up the schematics and maybe finally get in the cockpit." He made a point of sounding professional.

"Good, that's good, isn't it." She peeked inside the opening to see cables laying everywhere, and then straightened to meet his gaze. She glanced toward the way back out. "Can we - I don't know, maybe, go for a walk?" she asked hesitantly.

"Um, yeah, sure. It's nearly time for lunch anyway. Watch your head on the way out."

Daniel took her hand, and led the way back out of the cramped interior. It amazed him how such a tall race used such cramped escape shuttles. When they'd managed to work back out of the wreckage, they found six curious, grinning techs staring at them. "Um, Steve," Daniel said. He had no idea why he suddenly felt flush with embarrassment when Rose pulled her hand away. "I'm - that is, Agent Tyler and I. are going to grab lunch - a bit early. You and the others - try to trace the patch signature and then you can, um - you know - kick off."

"Right, okay. I'll run a quick trace, and you enjoy -whatever. Just, Boss, your monitor ..." Steve tapped his own wrist as he nodded to the band on Daniel's wrist.

"Yeah, thanks. I'll be back." He nodded toward the warehouse door and headed outside with Rose beside him. Her shampoo's scent mixed with her perfume reminding him how much he'd missed her. Daniel desperately wanted to reach for her hand again. He wanted to ignore potential stunned looks of others, revel in their gossip, and run with her across the quad, but he didn't. Instead, he hoped that she would make a move by taking his hand back, but whether out of fear of disappointment or shyness, she didn't either. Rose kept her eyes locked firmly on the exit, and picked up her pace out of the warehouse. Daniel wasn't sure whether embarrassment or shame that Steve and the others saw him holding her hand kept her from taking it again . Maybe she thought that it made her look less like a boss if they caught her in such a simple act.

Whatever her reason, he kept pace and pushed the door open to follow her into the warm, bright spring day. They made their way across the quadrangle to the employee gardens for a table under one of trees grateful for a little shade. He waited for her to pick a side before sitting down across from her. He smiled when Rose waved at a young woman. He hoped the woman was a friend, hopefully even a confidant. She looked so lonely in this world. A woman yelling his name made her sit up and take a bit of notice.

"Looks like you're getting to know people. She seems a little overly enthusiastic, though, doesn't she. Waving hello like that? Maybe it's her red hair," Rose said.

"That's just Constance," Daniel answered the questioning look on her face. "She works for the Vitex half of the complex. What's wrong with her red hair, I like it. She's very nice." He sniffed deeply. "I think she fancies me," he said waggling his eyebrows.

"Really ... isn't that nice. Do you fancy her?" Rose shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"No. Why would I?"

"Right, why would you." She couldn't resist rolling her eyes. "So how have you been?" Rose asked. "No one talks about you except to say that you're doing fine. What's the monitor for?"

"Evidently, I came out of the metacrisis with a few issues. My energy signature is still a bit wibbley. I'm not sure why, I haven't figured out what's going on with it, but I will. Marcus thinks my metabolism rate is still unstable, so I make him happy by wearing the monitor. He also thinks the precarious drops in my blood sugar contribute to my headaches. The alarm is because sometimes I sort of forget to eat. It beeps every three hours to remind me and then Gwen, the medic comes an hour later to stick my finger. I'm officially hypoglycemic. How 'bout that. It will all work out, though." He reassured her.

"You still have headaches. Mum and Pete didn't say."

"I asked them not to and besides, they're not that bad. More an annoyance now. If I eat, I do okay."

"I talked to Adela. She said that she has to fuss to get you to eat in the morning and at tea." Rose sounded unintentionally parental. Her eyebrows knitted together in the way that they did when something concerned her.

The idea that she worried brought him a small amount of guilty pleasure. "Are you worried about me?" Daniel cocked his eyebrow and smiled.

"Yeah, well - I guess."

"Did she tell you that she insists on feeding me healthy stuff. Even the marmalade is organic, bleh." His spirit lifted when she giggled. "I cheat here. Linda - in the cafeteria makes me banana milkshakes and keeps a pizza for me. If I don't show up by one, she sends one of the workers with a tray. He stands there while I eat. I've gained almost half a stone," he said proudly.

"Why won't you come up to the house? I ... I miss you."

Daniel glanced away. Silence fell between them quickly replaced with the sounds from other people's chatter. Rose twisted the ring on her right hand. The pained look in her eyes made his stomach clinch. He wasn't ready for another confrontation with her. "I'm busy most nights, " he explained. "I am writing a treatise for my application to university. Pete provided them with proof of a PhD, but I have to take classes to get a teachers certificate: classroom management, how to make a lesson plan - that sort of thing. And when I'm not doing that, I am studying for my motorcycle license. Learning the bloody rules took ten minutes, but I have to practise for thirty days. So, Jake, Steve and Howie take turns riding with me. My test is in two weeks."

"Howie?"

"Yeah, he's a friend. I met him the night I went shopping. He fancied me until I assured him, I wasn't his type. He acts all silly and high strung, but there is an intelligent, warm man underneath all the fake silliness." Daniel tucked his tongue in his cheek and clicked his teeth. "He's damned good on a motorcycle." He finished.

"Pete can get you any type of credentials you might need, including a motorcycle license. Why are you going through all that?"

"Because I want to, and surprisingly, it's fun to do it the right way," he retorted. Her failure to understand came as a disappointment. "I'm doing it for me: to earn my own way, and because, if she were here, it would make Donna proud of me. Besides, it's not like I have psychic paper to fake my way in somewhere, do I?"

"I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to start anything. I just - miss you."

"Me or him?"

"What?"

"Rose, you haven't said my name - not once. Not even in the pod. It's a fair question. Who do you miss - me or him?"

"Daniel," her voice dripped with hurt. "I miss - holding your hand, like we did on the beach."

Daniel scrubbed a hand over his face and pushed his hair back. He didn't know what to say. "I ... I have to get lunch, before Linda sends out a search party." He stood up to walk away, but turned back with a half grin. "There's a thing tonight - at a pub. Crystal's. It's called Crystal's. The fellas are taking me out. Seems, they think I work too hard, so ... They're taking dates. Jake will be there with his friend and Howie. You - can come. If you want. Meet up is at eight. I'd take you, but I have to meet Marcus after work."

"Marcus? Are you okay? You said, you were okay."

"No it's fine - just an exam. Every other day, he insists on scanning me. Pete won't let me meet up with the estate agent until Marcus agrees."

"You'd tell me if something was wrong? Please, Daniel, don't shut me out."

"I didn't Rose, you shut me out. I'll catch you up at Crystal's - if you want." He swallowed, nodded at her and then headed for the cafeteria.

"Yeah, I'll be there," she said so softly that he almost didn't hear. But he did, and he smiled.

o0o

Promptly at half past seven, Daniel and half his team arrived in one SUV while the others showed minutes later. Pubs, shops and clubs like Crystal's lined the busy street. Friday evening patrons already lined the sidewalks, some even taking their party to the middle of the street. Even from a distance, Daniel could see a queue lining up at their destination. The place with the neon sign was far from the pub he'd expected. He admonished himself for failing to better check out what kind of establishment Crystal's was. He'd only bothered with the floor plans for alternate escape routes. He'd simply assumed, the place was a quiet pub. Crystal's patrons were spilling outside to the enclosed patios. Caught him off-guard, a wave of claustrophobic panic swept through him. He didn't remember the Doctor or Donna ever showing such a reaction.

"Um, I left something in the car," he muttered while turning to flee.

"No, you didn't, you've just got culture shock. Too much time with these eggheads since you got here. Now, you learn how we really live," Jake said slapping a hand on his shoulder.

"It's stupid, I have never been nervous of a crowd before," Daniel acknowledged to his best friend.

"No mate, he wasn't. You - haven't spent any time outside of Torchwood with other people since you got here. It's bound to make you a little nervous. You'll get over it, come on." Jake pulled him along.

Daniel sniffed hard, wished he had a sonic if something went wrong, and followed his friends the rest of the way to the club. The easy confidence of his progenitor quickly replaced the nervousness that plagued Donna when she was younger. By the time they reached the entrance, he'd hit his stride.

"Daniel," Howie's high-pitched voice cut through the din of the crowd as the man pushed his way to greet the arrivals. "Ooh, darlin' don't you look good tonight. Kudo's to the person who picked out your wardrobe."

"Hello, Howie, and thanks," Daniel said shaking the man's hand.

"Our tables are ready for us," Howie announced leading the group past security.

Out of an ingrained habit, Daniel scanned the crowded club for the side exit. Steve, Jake and the others from his team pushed him pushed him across the crowed dance floor to tables already reserved for them. While jackets came off claiming the backs of chairs, he kept an eye on the crowd for two things. One: a spot slightly less claustrophobic and two: Rose. He glanced at Steve who was chatting his girlfriend up. He wondered if Rose had met this universe's Shareen now clinging to the young scientist's arm. Jake was likewise engaged with his partner, Nick. The entire group either had a partner for the club or had plans to meet someone.

Daniel studied the expressions of everyone around him. He watched them coo and giggle with each other, mystified by their games. He wondered if that's what he looked like when he and Rose had their moment behind the tree. When Jake glanced in his direction, he flashed back a broad grin and then checked his wristwatch: half past seven. He did tell her eight, and they were early. He glanced over the heads of the crowd hoping to catch a glimpse of her blonde head, but there was no sign of her yet.

"Try the pool tables in the back," Jake said.

"You'll watch for her?"

"We all will," Jake reassured him.

"What did ya do that for," Howie asked as Daniel walked away.

"Crowds still make him nervous, but you have to be around him at work to notice," Jake answered.

"Yep," Steve confirmed, "The boss would rather have his head in a conduit than hang with a crowd. That's why we made him come, get 'im the hell away from the place for a while."

Daniel half smiled at the overheard concerns of his friends as he made his way to the back of the club to find the pool room. In the time that he'd worked for Pete as Torchwood's science advisor, he'd made real friends who cared for him. Jake and Steve both understood him, but rarely hovered. It made the loneliness and the act of just living here easier. The noise level dropped twenty decibels when he walked into the large room set aside for those less interested in dancing. Five large tables took up the large room, four competition grade pool tables and one football table that sat in the far corner looking pathetically lonely at the moment. Small groups clustered around three tables, but the fourth stood empty. Daniel walked to the rack, took a cue off the rack, tested its balance and walked to the empty table. He racked the balls and then carefully chose his first shot. The cue ball cracked against the five ball sending it spiraling across the table until it hit the bumper, bounced back and rolled slowly to the left centre pocket. The shot brought a sense of pride as the memory of the Doctor playing against the great Ralf Greenleaf flooded back. He walked around the table to make his second shot when a figure appeared behind him. Daniel ignored the man while he sent his shot into a corner pocket. He could feel the man studying his next shot, moving closer, watching how Daniel positioned his hands and lined up his shots. With a flourish, he drew the stick back and smacked the ball again.  
"You gonna play or just hang over my shoulder?" Daniel asked.

"Betcha miss it." The man's accent was more American than British.

"Really, how much?"

"How much what?" The man with the wrong accent asked.

"How much do you want to bet? I mean, I don't usually gamble, but I'm open to a little wager," Daniel said with a grin.

"Oh, I don't know - twenty quid?" the stranger replied.

Daniel forced his expression to stay unchanged. The stranger was familiar somehow. When the man pushed dark red hair back, Daniel would swear Donna's eyes were looking back. From the masculine version of Donna's nose to the deep-set eyes, it seemed this universe was intent on reversing the gender of the characters in the Doctor's life. Daniel unconsciously rubbed the mole that lay hidden by his five o'clock shadow.

The man was scrutinizing him, probably making sure that he could pay up. "You're on," Daniel finally replied, "You play much?" .

"A bit, it's been a while though. Hope you don't mind if I'm a bit rusty," the stranger answered. Don." He held his hand out, "You are?"

"Daniel." He managed to keep his voice even when he returned the man's firm grip. "You aren't British, where are you from?"

"My family is from Chiswick, but I grew up in Canada. Came back to take care of my granddad. There was no one left"

"Oh, sorry." Daniel straightened. "I know what's it like to lose family."

"Thanks," he answered. Don walked over to get a cue stick and then returned. He smiled at Daniel and nodded. "You might want to back up, I'm about to put that nine ball in the left pocket." He pointed the stick in the direction he intended to send the ball. With a bit of a flourish, he waved the stick and then settled it between his fingers to make a shot. The cue connected withe the white ball sending it racing to connect with five on the orange ball. He watched the cue ball glance off, hit the five into the nine ball only to have his target bounce off the corner of the pocket. "Son of a - -"

"Oi, language," Daniel called slapping Don his back. "That'll be twenty quid." Daniel laughed and held his hand out.

Don pulled a face, and laid the twenty pound note on the rail. His green eyes twinkled when he smiled. "Care for another game?"  
"What the hell, why not?" Daniel laughed. All worry over Rose fled when Don racked the balls and made his first shot. The crack of the cue ball smacking the seven ball drew the attention of first one and then another when Daniel made his own shot whooping at his own success. Before either man realised, a small crowd of patrons gathered around to watch the two trade shots. The patrons own wagers encouraged the start of a real competition.

Rose pulled the Black SUV into the car park's last available spot. She sat for a minute checking her image in the rear view mirror, reapplying her lipstick, and pushing a stray lock of hair back under the silver clip holding her hair. She'd put thirty minutes of hard work pulling her carefree hairstyle together. The image reflected back at her made her smile. She looked good. She stepped out of the SUV and started the side walk headed to Crystal's. The Friday night crowd was out in full force. This area of London equated to Shoreditch at home. A block away from Crystal's the patrons of other pubs and clubs moved from place to place. The crowd in queue at Crystal's bought a soft moan. She knew the place would be crowded, but she didn't fancy waiting in a queue on her first night out in ages. She hated playing on her celebrity as the mysterious daughter of Pete Tyler, but if there was a time to do it for fun, tonight was it.

Her reflection in a passing shop window caught her eye bringing her to stop for a final check. She shouldn't be so nervous on the way to a meet up. She was glad that she gone with her choice of clothes. She'd chosen a short black skirt over black leggings with a low cut black blouse. She had on a black leather jacket over the top of the blouse. A single tear-drop diamond hung at her cleavage. She already knew that Daniel would think she was gorgeous, but if a few other heads turned and sparking a bit of jealousy, well that was okay too. The thought lightened her step.

She moved through the crowd, laughing at the security guards efforts to stop the rowdier young patrons dancing on the patio tables safely secured behind wrought iron fences. She ignored the paparazzi trying to grab whatever shots possible, in hopes of having something to sell. Rose made her way to the front of the line, flashed her Torchwood ID and pushed her way inside. Music quickly drown out the chorus of names during the introductions. This was the last place she expected to find Daniel. In all likely hood, his co-workers left out a more accurate description of the trendy club/pub. She made her way toward the dance floor in hopes of spotting someone she knew.

She whirled ready to tell off someone when a hand grabbed her elbow. "Don't you look sexy," Jake announced when she faced him. The dark-haired young man behind him waved at her.

"Hello Rose," Nick greeted.

"What's going on?" Rose said with a laugh at the two men oogling her in appreciation.

Jake let out a low whistle in appreciation of the way she looked. "No wonder your late, you look great. If I weren't gay, I'd chase ya."

"Thanks - - I think." She punched him playfully. "How is Daniel?"

"Except for reminding him to take the supplement Marcus ordered, he's fine. In fact, you have to see." he pulled her toward the pool room. "He's playing pool with a bloke and - - he's actually winning."

Daniel's voice rang out with a "beat that, Don." The entire scene reminded her of the games played between the Doctor and Jack at the very beginning of their travels. He looked more relaxed than she could remember. He leaned over to line his shot up giving her a perfect picture of his bum. She missed the suits, but she did have to admit to herself the snug fitting jeans looked good. He wore a long-sleeved striped shirt over a tee that peeked out. Thoughts of what she'd like to do with him startled her. She and Jake moved close, but said nothing as he completed his shot which elicited a groan from the other player.

The stranger turned around slightly, scanning the crowd around him. "Everybody, get back now - watch this," he said.

Daniel turned and grinned when he saw her. He held his hand out to grasp hers to pull her next to him. "Hello, you came. Don, meet Rose. Rose, meet Don."

Well hellooo, Rose. Nice to meet ya." The man grinned at her. "You, his girlfriend?"

"I'm his friend," she responded.

"Great, not a girlfriend then," he said seductively.

"Oi, I'm right here. Do you might not talking about me while I'm standing - right here?" Daniel protested. "Don, take your shot." He laughed.

"Hold your horses, I'm talkin' to a beautiful woman. As my mother used to say, he's a bit of a prat, isn't he?" Don winked at Rose.

"Again - right here." Daniel laughed as he pulled Rose away. "Hit the - -" His wrist alarm began to beep, "ball. Sorry, I need to step away. Don, leave Rose alone." Daniel nodded at Jake as he handed Rose his cue stick. "Make sure, he doesn't abscond with Rose. Be right back."

The interest that Don showed toward Daniel walking away peaked Rose's concern. Her worry kicked up a level when his eyes continued to follow Daniel heading for the men's room. She moved to block his view getting a smile for her effort. "So, your turn then." She nodded at the cue stick in his hand. "Betcha can't beat his shot."

Don arched his eyebrow giving him a quizzical look then turned back to the game. The stick hit the cue ball cleanly, sending the target rolling into another ball which landed in the side pocket. "That's what he gets for walking away," he said when he stood up. "That's the second time his wrist has beeped since he's been playing. I don't suppose you would have a clue what's so important."

"So Don, what do you do for a living?" Rose asked as she took a swallow of the beer Jake handed her before he walked away.

The music surrounding them seem to fade as she met the man's green eyes with the practised expression she'd learnt in the last few years as an investigator.

"I could tell you, but it's classified so I'd have to do something drastic," he teased whilst chalking the cue tip

"Yeah, like what? Believe me, mine is way bigger," Rose replied. "I could take you right out." She hoped her cheeky expression would keep him off-balance.

"Ooh, a woman who threatens. I kinda like that." He grinned.

"So what are you?" Rose's eyes sparkled, her tongue peeked out slightly while she waited for an answer.

"Would you believe an undercover cop. I might be undercover right now."

"Really? Where at 'cos you're not British. Must be a helluva an undercover operation."

Don laughed. "It was worth a shot, and I'm Canadian."

Rose laughed. Unconsciously, her tongue stuck slightly out between her teeth. The expression brought a smile to Don's face. "You are a long waay from home."

"My family is from here. Came back after the troubles to take care of my granddad," he answered. "So what's up with your boyfriend? That's the second time that thing on his wrist beeped.

"So think you can beat me at a round. I'm a bit rusty but while we're waiting ..." Rose turned to face the pool table with Daniel's cue stick in her hand.

"Sure, why not." Don turned back to the table.

Rose flashed a cheeky grin then she made her shot. The cue smacked the fifteen ball sending the eight ball rolling in the end pocket. "Bullseye." Rose finished as she handed Don the stick. "Game over." She turned on her heels to find Daniel.

"I think, I like you Blondie." Don chuckled as watched her sashay back through the crowd.

Daniel stood in the doorway watching Rose make the last shot. He half smiled, watching the feisty woman that he loved send the eight ball into a pocket. Rose purposely bumped shoulders with Don. A surge of jealousy threatened until he realised that a number of people seemed to bump shoulders. Maybe it was a human gesture that he's missed before. Daniel watched the other patrons doing all sorts of tiny intimate gestures that somehow he'd never noticed. From bumping shoulders or slapping each other on the back to squeezing shoulders in support of each other, they touched each other - a lot. They kissed cheeks, shook hands, draped arms around shoulders, and fist bumped. The rituals they shared were almost mind boggling in number. He nearly got lost in the moment observing how they interacted with each other. Maybe, I should write a paper, he thought. Then he saw Rose step away from Don. The thought of how humans interacted fled replaced by what step to take next with Rose. Should he pull her toward the dance floor or take her to the table to eat?

"Hey," Jake stepped beside him. "You alright? Your staring holes into Rose. You have some sort of laser death ray vision thingy, I don't know about? 'Cos you've got that look."

"Death ray laser vision thingy - - really, Jake? No, if I did, I'd use it on you about now," he retorted. "Rose seems to be getting on with that Donald fella, don't ya think. I mean, he looks like he's ... never mind. I'm being -"

"Jealous. Daniel, you are jealous. You've been around two weeks, and you are already jealous. That has to be a record."

"Don't be ridiculous. Time ... never mind that either. I'm not - - jealous," he said defensively.

"You need to eat." Jake laughed. "It's on the table."  
.

"Go away, Jake," Daniel retorted, his mind made up, he moved to retrieve Rose from the midst of the crowd, and dance.

"Sorry, can't. It's time," Jake said firmly just as the alarm went off again.

"I'll eat after I dance one with Rose," Daniel moaned. The sight of Rose coming closer brightened his grin. The thought to switch the monitor off barely crossed his mind by the time His fingers accomplished the deed. "Excuse me, he muttered when he bumped a fellow sloshing his beer. He ignored the man's profanity as he grabbed Rose's slim hand. "You look amazing," he murmured when he had her close. I didn't think you would come. Sorry about the game. I can't sit around without something to do."

"I know, you looked like you were having fun, It's fine, I had to catch a few things up."

His eyes roamed up and down her figure. "The catching up went well, did it?" he said with a smile sliding a long finger through a stray lock of hair, pushing it behind her ear. " Food is on the table. It looks good. Well, I say good. Yours looks good, mine not so much. I thought maybe - if it's alright, we could try one dance first."

"A dance would be good. I haven't danced in a long time, but just once because I'm starved." She grinned as her arm slid around his waist.

The feel of her arm around his waist quickened his heart rate. Seconds later, he had her in the middle of the dance floor with his version of a club dance. Seeing his arms flail in a poor imitation of the moves produced a fit of giggles from Rose. When the music stopped, he guided her back to their crowded table only to find Don sitting next to Steve and his girlfriend.

"So you're joining us then, Don," Daniel said as he pulled Rose's chair out. "Rose, have you met Shareen?" he asked as he nodded his head at the blonde woman sitting cuddled into Steve's side.

"I asked him to join us since he was alone," Shareen offered. "Rose, I am so pleased to meet you. Stevo talks about you all the time."

Rose would have stared gobsmacked if she didn't have years of practice running into dear friends who'd never met her under her proverbial belt. With practiced ease, she reached across the table and shook Shareen's hand. "I had no idea that Steve thought so highly of me," she said with a cheeky grin.

"Well, If your sure no one minds. It does get old eating alone." Don hesitated before sitting.

"It's fine, isn't everyone," Howie piped in. He cast wary glances at Don before finding a different place to rest his eyes.

"Sure it is," Rose agreed.

"Well, um, Don grab a chair and sit down." Daniel smiled then helped Rose get comfortable.

"Alright sweeties, pub quiz while the chips are plentiful," Howie called to his friends.

"Sounds good to me," Daniel quipped as he reached over his plate of poached chicken with brown rice and vegetables for Howie's greasy chips only to rewarded with a smack to his hand."  
"No way, you get this, mate." Howie laughed shrilly and grabbed the platter.

"I will remember this, Howie." Daniel pulled a face.

"You must be on one helluva diet," Don observed.

"Yeah, well I suppose it's best. Can I at least get the rest of my half a glass of beer, if it's not too much." Daniel pouted to the laughter of his friends as they turned to eating and answering ridiculous quiz questions. With Rose next to him, surrounded by his friends, Daniel felt the tension and worries about this new life melt from his body.

"Don, mate," Howie squealed in his usual high pitched voice, "Since we're the only ones without someone hangin' on to our arms, help me get fresh pitchers, hey. Beer and fizzies right?" he checked with the group of giggling friends.

"Sure." Don rose and followed Howie swaying through the crowd to bar. He wasn't ready for the short effeminate man to change his demeanour when they reached the bar.

Howie's voice dropped to its natural level with all pretence of silliness gone. "Who are you mate?" Howie's voice contained an unexpected hard edge that surprised Don.

"I'm just bloke have a good evening," Don replied.

"No, ever since you sat down, you've been watchin' Daniel like a predator watches it prey. Every time he moves, your lookin'. He went to the loo, you followed. What's your game?"

"Maybe, I just fancy him," Don replied.

"Right, I'm gay, not stupid. I can spot a fellow lacey a mile off. You are not a member of the fraternity. So, I ask again, what's your game?"

"I don't have one, little man. I just think Daniel and his friends are interesting and fun. As far as watching him, you lot never take your eyes off him, like you think he's gonna disappear or something. That's a bit weird. Maybe I should ask the same question."

"We're his friends and you should know, that lot with him, will not take it well if you screw with Daniel. He's special and a bit naïve. Hell, dirty jokes embarrass him."

"He doesn't strike me as that big of an ivory tower geek," Don quipped.

"You listen to me, I didn't say he was a geek, I said, he's special. There are damn few people like him. He treats everyone that he meets with profound respect and kindness, like family. If he passes judgement on people, and I'm sure he does, he keeps it too himself. Hell, my own family couldn't manage that. Forget that lot sittin' over there. They're too swept up in science to see a snake in the grass. Me, I am well practised at spotting one. I will not take it well if you do anything to hurt him. Get the fizzy pitcher," Howie ordered.

"Why?" Don asked.

"Why, what?"

"Why do you care so much, Daniel's not gay."

The look on his face told Howie that Don regretted how that sounded. Howie straightened,and flashed a cold smile. "He shook my hand," Howie answered proudly, "The night I met him, he shook my hand. I'm a fop, a ponce, and Daniel shook my hand. Not two fingers, like he was afraid he'd catch a disease, but a firm grip. He's never looked down his nose at me. I don't think, it's even occurred to him. When he asked his friends to help him practice for his motorcycle license, he included me. Not many straights treat flamers like me with that much respect. They might pretend; their polite and nice, but you know when they walk away, they're relieved. Not Daniel, with him it's real and I cherish the fact that I've met him. I won't stand by and watch anyone do anything to hurt him. Take this as your only warning." Howie fell back behind the long practice façade, took two beer pitchers in hand, and sashayed back through the crowd leading Don's curiosity upped tenfold.

When Howie pushed his way through the crowd, he saw Daniel dancing with Rose. He didn't know why, but he worried. Maybe it was the way Daniel rubbed his temple when he thought no one was looking, or that he hadn't eaten properly. After spending seven of the last ten evenings with the gang, he knew Daniel's health was precarious at best. Just five nights ago, they were sitting around watching telly when Daniel collapsed. Tonight, he looked happier and more relaxed than any time since he's met the man. He was having so much fun. He grinned when he saw Daniel slip an arm around Rose's waist and lead her off the dance floor toward the exit. He hoped the man got at least a little lucky tonight. Howie chided himself at the thought that Daniel might still be a virgin. He had the giddy teenager look of someone who planned to have a special conclusion to the evening. "Hope you've got protection with ya, mate," he muttered softly.

"What?"

Howie turned to see Jake behind him.

"I think Daniel is going for a snog," Howie explained.

Jake glanced over the heads of the patrons to see Daniel's disappearing head. "Damn, he left his medical kit. Oh well, he call me if he needs it." Jake said.

"Jake?"

"Yeah," Jake answered whilst relieving the man of a pitcher.

"Is Daniel alright? He looks - I don't know -tired."

"As far as I know. He is tired, he works too damn hard. It's like he's afraid if he sits down for more than fifteen minutes, the world will implode. The day after he had that last spell, between work and studying, he went full on for over sixteen hours. The boss had to make him stop. Personally, I think he does it to avoid thinking."

"Maybe, it hurts too much to think," Howie said knowingly.

"Yeah, maybe. It was cool to watch him have fun tonight, hey. He looked good with Rose, didn't he? I just hope they make it. Come on, pub quizzes make for thirsty people."

"Yeah, that Don bloke has the fizzy pitcher," Howie said still distracted.

Don caught sight of Daniel and Roses's backs as they headed toward the front of the club. The question the little man asked was legitimate. What was it about the tall skinny guy that made every cop instinct that he had, told him the guy wasn't right. He didn't fit this place. The man was an obvious genius, but he had the same smarmy innocence of every con man he'd ever put behind bars. It was irritating to think he'd become so jaded that he couldn't meet someone without labelling them a suspect. He pushed his way through the crowd back to the table and set the pitcher down. He ignored the daggers thrown at him by Howie as he sat back down. Friendly banter with an occasional question thrown in about Daniel drew smiles but no answers. At half past ten, he made his own goodbyes and walked out of Crystal's. He weaved his way through the Friday night crowds back to his car glad the new ones all had remotely controlled locks. With one hand he punched the remote and managed the speed dial on his mobile.

"Harry," he greeted the voice on the other end. "How close are you to a computer. Yeah - good. Run a name for me. Daniel Barrows. Yeah. No, I don't think he's a suspect in anything, it's - just, I don't know - maybe. Just run the damn name."


	9. Chapter 8

The two stopped at the club doors long enough for Daniel to help Rose's into her jacket. Flashes of light outside let them know the photographers were still scrambling for shots of both the willing and unwilling. A shot of the mysterious Rose Tyler who rarely socialised, let alone went clubbing would make their day. For the picture to include a mysterious stranger would be front page news on a few of the gossip mongering rags. He'd felt foolish for letting his innate wariness overwhelm common sense when he checked the building's floor-plan for alternate exits, but he'd felt compelled to protect his friends in case aliens or cybermen attacked. Now, as he jerked his head toward the side exit, he felt vindicated. He arched one eyebrow, giving him a slightly conspiratorial expression, slipped his arm around her waist, and guided her toward the guarded exit reserved for celebrities wanting a quick escape. They slipped into a well lit tunnel that exited a short block behind the club.

"Nothing like an air raid tunnel, hey." Daniel laughed.

"How did you know about this?" Rose answered through a fit of giggles. "This London never needed an air raid tunnel."

"Okay, not an air raid tunnel, spoilsport." he chuckled. "I checked the floor plans before I came. They built a celebrity escape tunnel for this world's version of Elton John. "Feels good to be holding hands and running, though, doesn't it." His manic grin matched the sparkle in her eyes. For the first time since coming to this place, Daniel knew what happiness felt like. "Betcha can't beat me to end," he challenged.

"You're on." Rose judged the distance and glanced at her feet, glad for the black flats and then at his. Someone had convinced him to switch his converse out for dress shoes. Surely that would even the odds.

"One, two -"

Before he could finish the count, Rose took off. "That's cheatin'," he called after, sprinting to catch her up. Daniel ran catching her at the exit door pulling her into his arms. For a tiny second, he felt her stiffen almost as if by habit, but the hesitation fled and she relaxed against him.

Daniel wasn't sure if they were breathless because of the run or because they were finally wrapped in each others arm. "Does this count, Rose? " He breathed the question more than asked.

"As what?" she asked huskily lightly kissing him.

"Our first date." Daniel nuzzled her neck. The scent of her hair and the lightest perfume filled his nostrils. "Remember, I told you, I wanted to take you out for more than chips. Does this count?"

"Oh, yeah, definitely qualifies." She breathed against his neck.

"Good, that's good, 'cos I really want to kiss you. Can I kiss you, Rose Tyler?"

Rose glanced up at his face. His dreamy eyed expression brought a smile that shined in her eyes. "Yes, Daniel Ulysses Barrow, you can kiss me."

Daniel cradled her face in both hands, lifted her chin slightly and brushed his lips tentatively against hers, tracing his tongue against them memorising their softness. When she didn't pull back, his mouth caught hers sucking slightly on her upper lip and then he lay claim to her mouth. Their kiss deepened becoming hungry and desperate as their tongues danced with each other. Rose molded her body against his. His body reacted to the desperate need filling his mind. His fingers laced themselves through her hair. Her hands were at the back of his head holding him there. The sound of someone's laughter drifted toward them from the tunnel entrance.

Daniel pulled back to see Rose's dilated pupils and lust filled eyes. He wanted to push her against the wall and take her right here in this tunnel. The lust driven thought shocked him. Several seconds passed before he managed a few trembling words. The sound of laughter drifted down the tunnel. "Someone's found our tunnel." he said kissing her forehead.

"We should go," Rose answered sound of laughter grew closer. "We should - really. Go."

"Now?" he whinged.

Rose pressed her face into his chest and laughed. "Yeah, Daniel, we should go - now."

Daniel wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pushed the door open into the empty alley. The cool spring night air brushed against their flushed skin sending a shiver through them both. He kept her close as they made their way to the street. Only one thought filled his mind as his heart raced with desire. She called him Daniel. He took her hand, pushed through the crowd, and as Rose guided them back to her car, he leaned next to her ear and whispered seductively, "run with me a little while longer, hey."

The walk back to the car was made in blissful silence despite the crowd around them. The music playing from various clubs grew faint as the neared the car park. Her hand his made Daniel feel that for once, he actually had a chance at winning her heart. When they reached the car, Daniel let out a whistle of appreciation of the SUV that bore her personal license plate in the each and Torchwood's in front.

She grinned at him when the remote lock on the key chain beeped twice unlocking the car. Daniel whistled softly when he saw the interior of the car, and again when he slid into the passenger seat and saw the added gadgetry. The car was fitted with every technological advancement possible. He couldn't resist reaching over to the touch screen. A voice activated panel on the console replaced the typical gear shift. A separate panel displayed everything from a mobile connection to the environmental controls. Seats could be repositioned with just a tap. The only thing missing was the great big threatening button, preferably a red one.

"This - this is bloody marvelous. Like a little spaceship on wheels."

"A couple of guys in R and D managed to develop this system from the navigation system of an alien fighter that went down in Germany a few months ago. Torchwood Berlin managed to keep the site clear until we got there to retrieve the wreckage. Now everyone ranked supervisor has this technology in their command cars." She ran a head across the console. "With the engine so powerful, it's almost like ... Maybe you can install the helmic regulator thing," she said longingly.

"Not anytime soon." He chuckled. "Wonder why planes never developed here?" The question came as Daniel watched a barrage balloon pass lazily over them. The ships lights gave cast an almost unearthly appearance glow on the ground.

"I don't know, it's weird. We have helicopters, though. There were a lot of little differences to get use to when Mum and I first got stuck here. My mates having duplicates that were the wrong sex, stores with different names, changes in history, stuff like that. Until tonight, I hadn't met this universe's Shareen. She's not much different than at home.

"Was it bad, Rose? After he said goodbye the first time, was it bad for you?"

"At first, it was horrible. I thought, I'd die from the loneliness, but with so much to do, I had to move on. The cybermen left parts of the country and Europe in shambles - like World War Two did ours. They didn't have that war here, but Lumic managed to fill that hole nicely. He put people everywhere to overthrow entire governments so those things could convert people. After, Pete gathered up the remaining resistance fighters, and we formed Torchwood. He wanted to honour - anyway, he made sure that the world was protected from threats like Lumic. He threatened the few scientist that worked for that maniac to give up their computer files, and cannibalised Cybus industries for technology. We discovered that his people found a crashed cybership. That's where he got the idea for his monstrosities. Within weeks, we were back to defending the Earth."

"And busting through walls meant to stay closed." he snorted.

"Yeah, that too," she said softly.

Daniel made sure not to look at her. "There is life everywhere Rose. I'm not surprised a cyber ship made it across the void here. In the old times, space wayfaring worlds travelled between the universes bringing technology and information from one side to the other like humans do from one country to the next. Then the wars started, and universes closed off. The Time war ended it all. Worlds developed at slower pace with different needs. Still, airline travel of some sort should be fairly common in this era. Strange that isn't it. Maybe there was never a version of Wilbur and Orville here. That would be unfortunate, they were fun."

"You met them." Rose giggled as she punched the start button to the engine. There was barely a sound as the engine roared quietly to life.

"No," he said forcing his disappointment away, "but he and Donna did. It was one of their first adventures, and that memory is packed in my head."

"I'm sorry, I don't want to start anything."

"No - I know you don't." He stared out the window at passing traffic. In this alternate version of Britain, the cars still drove on the correct side of the road. That was one less thing to worry about when he started driving. Rose stopped at a traffic light. He let out a deep sigh before he spoke. "Can I tell you something?" he asked softly.

"Sure," she answered as she eased the car through the crowded intersection when the light changed.

"I want to run - somewhere - anywhere. Sometimes, in the middle of the night, it's all I can think about, well, except for you. But I have nowhere to go and no one to run with. I have missed you - every bit as much as he did, and not because his memories are in my head. Me - I miss you. When you mix us up, it hurts, and - I am jealous. I don't mean to be, but I am."

"Really," she scoffed lightly. "I never would have guessed."

"Rose, please." He ignored her tone. "I understand that you love him. I need to say this so I don't bollocks things."

"Daniel, this is our time to talk without anyone to interfere telling us how we should feel."

"Sometimes, I - am virtually speechless with anger, and - I hate him."

"Daniel -"

He was ruining the moment. What the hell was wrong with him, why couldn't he keep his big gob shut., but he kept going. "Wait, please. It has taken days for me to sort through this, and I want so badly for you to understand and then we can go on, just us. He accused me of a crime, passed judgement and then dumped me on for you to fix. I am not guilty of genocide, Rose. He is." He sucked a deep breath and drew silent for a long moment before he turned to see the side of her face.

A single tear rolled down Rose's cheek.

"I hate him," he continued, "for Donna. The only reason that I exist is because of her. She is my mum, or at least the closest thing I can have to a mum, and for a moment, she was absolutely the most brilliant soul in multiple universes. He had absolutely no choice, except to destroy her memories of their time together. But, he could have left enough residual memory, so that I could have taken care of her. He wouldn't even consider it. If she survived, she has no idea that I even exist." Daniel knew that he was ranting, but the words kept coming as he fought the tears that threatened to run down his cheeks.

"To make matters worse, he dumped me - on you - like a parting consolation prize. I absolutely get that you love him, but I hate his guts. It's made worse because I love you, not just because he did, but because the second that I held your hand and kissed you, I felt complete. My first dream was about you and I dream about you every night. You are stone cold brilliant, you are. You are funny and resourceful, and you are so beautiful. I have no idea how long that I will exist, but I want to spend it with you and you want to spend it with him, and that - hurts."

"Daniel ..."

"Nothing I do," he kept going, "will ever get rid of his shadow. It's like you've lost a husband. He will always be with us, but we are here - together in this universe. I want the chance to prove that I can take care of you - as a human, as a mate."

He watched her jaws work as her hands clenched the steering wheel even tighter. He'd ruined everything. When she flicked the turning signal for the next place to pull over, he prepared to get out of the car for a long walk home. He watched her shoulders sagged as if the world lay on them. She finally faced him with tears sending dark streaks down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry. I hated you for existing. I never thought about how hard what happened must be for you or how betrayed you must feel. I'm so, so sorry."

Daniel smiled tightly as he wiped her tears away. "You're not mad that I'm telling you this?"

"No, I'm not mad, I'm ashamed. Can we start over?"

"I'd love it. I'll start if it's alright. Excuse me, ma'am - my name is Daniel Ulysses Barrow. I find you utterly fascinating, and I would very much like to date you and maybe, eventually - we can run together - if you want," he asked hopefully.

Rose couldn't stop nervous, relieved laughter from bubbling up. "Hello Daniel, my name is Rose Marion Tyler and I would love it."

Don Noble pulled his car into it's parking spot at the Metro police station. He sat there popping a couple of mints, and ran his fingers through his tousled red hair trying to look halfway like a professional after three hours at a pub. This was his night off, and yet here was trying to track info on a geek that he'd met in a bar like a nutter. Even after an hour of driving around, he had no idea what it was about Daniel that bugged him. Maybe it was the fact that no one, not even the blonde (God, she was cute) stayed away from him more than five minutes, or even when they did, they watched him as if he would vanish if they turned their heads. On the other hand, maybe, it was that damn beeping watch on the guy's wrist. That watch had to cost at least five hundred quid. Since when did science geeks get paid that well.

Don tapped the steering wheel in time to the song playing on the radio trying to decide if this feeling eating at him was just him being ridiculously suspicious. The image of that half smarmy smile wouldn't stop playing in his head. There was something so familiar about that look. That, mixed with Barrow's innocent demeanour made no sense, not after everything that had gone on the last few years. Don had that itch, the one he always got when something was about to happen. Daniel Barrow was a fake, a con man or - from a place untouched by the troubles.

Two officers scuffling with a prisoner they were attempting to haul from the back of their car, drew his attention. He watched them wrangle the drunk to the ground. He turned the ignition off, and stepped out of the car prepared to help, when they finally got the fool off up and moving toward the jail. He watched them disappear through the doors then glanced at the front entrance. After one last moment of hesitation, he headed for his office. A chorus of greetings met him as he took the stairs to the second floor. The place seemed empty which meant two things. One: the three officers that were suppose to be on duty had all chosen to catch up on telly, or two: they were on a stakeout somewhere. He didn't remember one on the planner so he headed for the lounge.

A chorus of cheers went up just as he walked through the lounge door. "This is what the city pays for, is it?" he said as he walked up and slapped a pair of feet of the coffee table.

"Oi," the man protested.

"Harry, did you run the name I gave you?"

"Course I did. Just give me a mo - yes!" Harry screamed along with the other three bored officer as the goalie of his football team blocked a score. "Alright, come on, Canada." Harry stood up and grinned at Don.

"Don't - don't call me Canada." Donald retorted as he followed the shorter slightly scruffy officer to his desk.

The thirty year-old, pudgy officer named Harry plopped down in his seat with a groan. This was supposed to be an essentially boring night before they planned a new investigation tomorrow. Now he was missing the last of a football match. "Alright - Canada," he teased only to get a smack at the back of the head. "That's partner abuse, I can press charges, you know."

"Just tell me what you found out -please."

First, I have to tell you two things neither of which will send you out the door happy."

"What," Don's eyebrows knitted in frustration, "the bloody hell are you trying to say. Spit it out, man."

"Right, first: when we had that mess a few years ago, a lot of records were destroyed. You lot, in the middle of God forsaken Canada, didn't have a factory, but Lumic planted them all over Britain and Europe. He intended to expand, rapidly from what everyone knew later, but the Defenders stopped it. The first thing Lumic's henchmen did that night was delete unnecessary information from every courthouse and halls of records in every town and village close to the factory. They blew the warehouses and libraries where paper records were kept. They didn't think anyone needed an identity the information. The timing of the attacks was set to coincide with a party at Peter Tyler's when the President would be giving his little speech. Someone on Lumic's ship hit the button, sent the signal and thousands of those things were loosened on the world, or at least - our half of it. Thousands more were found hidden around the world after."

"Harry, I don't need a history lesson. I know all this. What did you find out?" Donald tapped the screen impatiently.

Harry nodded and tapped his screen. "Daniel Ulysses Barrow born 18 April, 1981 in Bathgate Scotland to John Smith and Donna Barrow who at the time was married to a bloke named Simon Barrow. It seems she became enamoured with the bloke, got pregnant and divorced soon after. She stayed with Smith, but they never married. They both died in a road accident, First Day, 1985. His paternal grandparents, Ulysses and Verity, raised him." Harry looked up at his friend. "Don, this guy, what is he - suspect - friend?

"Neither really, just a bloke I met that doesn't seem right, why?

"I traced his mother for her maiden name, so I could maybe find out a little more."

"And?" Don straightened.

"Partner, her maiden name was Noble. Her parents were Sylvia and Geoff. Her grandparents were -"

"I know who her grandparents were, and this isn't possible."

"Don, I ran the trace as far back as I could. There isn't a lot on him except that he's a science geek with a Doctorate in Astrophysics from Oxnard. Everything, and I mean everything after graduation is listed as a state secret.. Is this his picture?"

"Yeah, looks just like him," Don stared at the group on the screen. The picture came from a CCTV image.

"That footage is from the night of the attack. The group of people you are looking at were the nexus of the Defenders who stopped Lumic. The web site has no real info other than this picture which they probably got from hacking the system. After that night, he just dropped out of sight. The people on that web page claimed they knew him and the guy who formed the Defenders, Rickey Smith. They thought, he was dead."

"This isn't possible, I was named after her." Don dropped heavily in the chair next to Harry. "I would know if my aunt had a kid. My Dad would have said. He adored his sister. Hell, in the eighties, I spent my summers with my grandparents. They would have said something. This is not real."

"Maybe the fact that she scr - that she - you know. I mean times, were different then. Stuff like that was frowned on, especially in Scotland. Didn't he flinch or say something when you told him, your name?"

"I didn't tell him my last name. I never tell someone in a pub my last name or what I actually do. Did you find an address?" he asked as he straightened.

"Nope."

"He was with a cute blonde, Rose Tyler. We teased each other about security clearances."

"Rose Tyler?" Harry turned to the computer and typed. Rose's picture came up. "That Rose Tyler?"

"Yeah."

"Son of a bitch, Canada. Do you know who she is?"

"No, who is she?"

"That, partner, is Peter Tyler's daughter. Peter Tyler is the head of Torchwood. Torchwood grew out of the Defenders. They chase threats to the Earth like eco-terrorists. He is also the richest man in the country."

Don stared opened mouth at Rose's picture. "Hello, Blondie, what are you doing running with the working crowd?" he muttered more to himself than his partner.

"Harry, pull up Tyler's address," Don ordered.

"Don, you can't just sashay up to the estate of the biggest bloke outside of the government,in Britain. Well the official government any way, and interrogate them like they were drug suspects."

"Wanna make a bet. This is personal. I want to know who the bloody hell that bloke is, and - if he is related - well ... Then, I want to know what the hell is going on."

Daniel walked into the little guest house happier than he could remember. Happier than even before finding himself dumped on the beach. If it weren't for the headache, he'd be euphoric. It didn't matter that his feelings toward his progenitor hadn't changed, at least he and Rose talked, really talked. He was glad that he'd sucked up the courage to broach the subject. The drive home fulfilled every hope for the evening. Rose drove the long way home, even stopping so they could walk down by the river. If it weren't for barrage balloons travelling across the sky, he's of thought they were in London proper. He'd snogged Rose on the walk, properly, several times in fact. leaving them both ready for a cold shower. They'd almost crossed the line into other things, but wisely, he thought, they'd decided to wait.

As he walked toward the kitchen, he gave the jacket a toss. "Still got it," he said when it landed on the couch arm.

If his luck held out, he would be able to snag a tasty snack before Addie discovered that he was home. Common sense told him that he should swallow the nasty concoction that he'd invented to control the uneven energy production and low blood sugar, but the stuff tasted nasty. Somehow, the added banana flavour hadn't helped. His headaches were getting better, and they'd managed to keep his seizures a secret. They weren't even that bad, more like spacing out than seizures. The still hadn't figured out why, but since the last episode three days ago there were no further changes in the scans Marcus and Janice insisted on doing. Things were looking up, maybe, tonight he would just skip it. He pushed the kitchen door open already having decided to raid the fridge.

"It's about time," an older woman turned around from the blender with a glass already filled with a green smoothie. "The security guard called to say you were home almost seven minutes ago. I have your shake all ready." Clad in her nightgown, dressing gown and slippers, Adela Steuben reminded Daniel of the memories Donna had in her head of her Nan. Her thick German accented words were always delivered with a warm smile and in a loving voice. "Did you hang your coat. You're always forgetting to hang your coat."

Daniel took the glass and kissed Adela's cheek. "I will get it when I'm done with this. You'd think a genius could figure a way to make this taste better, more like Banana than swill." He took a swallow, "a-a-a," he waggled his tongue in disgust.

"Did you put your medical kit up," Adela fussed.

"Oh, blimey, I'm in trouble. I sort of got distracted and left it with Jake." He grinned.

"By Miss Rose." the older woman grinned. "the guard at the gate said she brought you home. "Was it good - between you?"

He toasted her and then forced another swallow of the disgusting drink with a dramatic shutter."Your apple dumplings would do me better," he teased before he answered. "Yeah, it was. We - talked. It was a start - a good one, I think." His eyes twinkled when he spoke about Rose.

"Good, then you need to be strong for the chase, ya. You finish that," she said lovingly. "I will call Mr Jake and ask him to bring the kit. Doctor Jones will be angry if it's gone missing." Adela patted his arm.

"Addie, when I get my house, you will come - right? I promise it will be smaller." He grinned.

"Than this?" She laughed. "We'll see, Mr Daniel. Finish that smoothie now; it's to your specifications. And then, you get your rest, ya."

"Ya," Daniel said. He watched her leave, took another swallow before dumping the rest in the sink.

Don pulled the unmarked police car to a stop two full blocks from the gates of the Tyler estate. He worked his way along the edge of the woods toward the guarded entrance until he found a tree that could provide him cover and watched the gate through his night-scope Two men in black were stationed at the gate. Both carried fully loaded assault weapons. From they way the guns were slung across their backs, Don knew that wouldn't hesitate to use them. The only way in was as a cop. Headlights approached the gates from the estate side sending shafts of light cutting through the darkness. Turn right, he thought. Please, please turn right. He smiled when the car did what he'd tried so hard to will. The driver turned right and disappeared in the darkness. The last thing he wanted was someone reporting a car parked on the side of the road two blocks from Peter Tyler's house.

The guards resumed their positions as the gates slid to a close. Don scoped the length of wall running along the property's perimeter. At least eight feet tall, and capped by razor wire, the idea to scale it quickly lost its appeal. Even if the wire could be crossed, he wasn't exactly dressed for climbing walls. He slid the scope back in its case, and opted for the wiser course of action. He blew a hard breath when turned back for the car. Approaching the estate this late at night on a conjured up investigation was probably a really stupid idea. He should go home. He should go home, take a shower, grab a beer ... Molly - he should call Molly for a little late night romp. Instead, he laid the scope on the passenger seat, made sure his badge was easily accessible, and restarted the car. The trip to the gates took seconds promptly rewarding him with a rifle pointed at his head.

The motor of the window whined slightly as it slid down. "Ah, yes, hello. Detective Inspector Don Noble." The man barely glanced at the proffered badge. "I'm here to see Peter Tyler." He smiled at the straight-faced guard.

"Mr Tyler doesn't see people this late at night, sir. You can call him at Vitex headquarters in the morning."

"No. See, I can't do that. This is an official investigation. If you could, please, tell him that I'm investigating a friend of his."

"What friend would that be, sir?

"Tell him - I'm investigating Daniel Barrows for the crime of fraud and that I think his daughter may be a target."


	10. Chapter 9

A/N Please review and let me know what you think.

* * *

Daniel almost regretted stripping off his clothes for a shower. Rose's scent still lingered. Bringing the jumper to his face, he inhaled deeply, saturating his senses with the heady scent of her perfume before tossing it aside. When he stepped under the torrent of water, the evening's events still echoed. The powerful force of hot water stung Daniel's skin. The shower heads were angled to send pulsating water from three directions to provide a thorough massage. Normally, the intense effect combined with the rising steam would wash his cares and worries away along with any tension in his aching muscles.

Tonight though, his mind wandered to places that he'd fought for days. Images of Rose turning seductively toward him, urging him to come closer played inside his head like a film. He could feel the weight of her against his body as she trailed a line of kisses down his throat and across his chest. his heart pounded in anticipation. He could not resist the fiery stir as she made her way first down and then back up his chest. His mouth pressed against hers, tasting her essence as they explored each other's mouths. His breath came in ragged gasps. He turned and placed his hands on the marble tile just letting the water beat against his back. Droplets streamed off his hair and closed eyelids.

The images in his head felt so real, from the way her body sank underneath him as he pushed her down on the bed, to the silky fire of her skin against his lips. In response to her delighted cries as she urged him to explore the intricacies of her body, his fingers traced a path his mouth would soon follow. His skin tingled, twitching as he imagined her nails lightly scrape his chest toward his belly that now burned with desire. It was intoxicating. He should be ashamed, but his fantasy consumed him. His hand descended, though it was the soft warmth of Rose that he experienced with each gentle stroke. His body bucked against his hand. A brilliant spark flashed across his brain, crashing him into oblivion.

"Who the bloody hell are you and what the hell do you mean comin' to my house at this hour of the night?" Jackie stood on the staircase steps, clutching a dressing gown around her.

"Detective Inspector Donald Noble, ma'am. I really need to speak to Mr Tyler."

"Well, since I am the only one here, you will deal with me, mate. The guard said you were investigating fraud. What fraud? What are you talkin' about?"

"Ma'am, I should come back," Don said as he backed toward the door. "I, um. Sorry, this is best explained to your husband."

"You come to my house, talking about a fraud involving my daughter, and then think you can just go swannin' off? I don't think so, mate." Jackie started down the staircase.

"Mrs Tyler." A frustrated maid called from the entrance way.

"Now what?" Jackie snapped "Since when do people think it's a good idea to disturb my household when others are sleepin'. There will be hell to pay if little Tony wakes up. Who is it?" Jackie stormed down to the landing.

"It's Mr Simmons. He said the lights are out at the guest house, and he -" she stopped when she the saw the expression on Jackie's face.

Don rolled his eyes in frustration. This was not how he'd planned this at all. He should have listened to Harry. The angry woman pushed past on her way to the foyer to intercept Jake. His opened and rapidly shut his mouth when he saw Daniel's blonde headed friend from the club walk in clutching the small black bag that Daniel had kept by his side all evening.

"Jake, what the hell is going on? First Pete and Rose leave. That I'm used to, but now this bloke shows up ranting about fraud."

" Sorry, Mrs Tyler, Adela called to tell me I should bring ..." Jack said coming through the door. "What bloke?" He stopped when Don turned slowly to face him. "Bloody hell?"

"Hello Jake," Don said. "Didn't realise you knew the Tylers on such an intimate level."

"You know this prawn," Jackie stormed.

"Sort of, he chatted Rose and Daniel up at the pub."

The speed at which Jackie whirled amazed both men. The fury in her eyes expression made both men think laser fire would erupt from her eyes. "Are you stalkin' my Rose? You can't be stalkin' Daniel, no one knows him. That leaves my Rose. What's your game? Where's that badge?"

"Ma'am, I'm not a stalker." He moved to show his badge. "I'm not. I am here to check out what you know about Daniel Barrows. The records of his existence do not match up with facts."

"How could you have any facts? You just left him two hours ago. You played pool. What did Daniel say that could possibly make you think he was a fraud. Are you always this vindictive when you lose a game? " Jack stepped closer to the man, thoroughly confused and nearly as angry as Jackie.

"Actually, you made me suspicious."

"You're a copper, a bloody copper," Jake spit the word. "What could I have possibly done to make you suspicious of me?"

"For one, that little bag in your hands. Two, the way he kept getting beeped. Three, you never let him out of your sight. You had suspicious conversations by the mens room, it made me twitch. A lot." Don was now back in a professional mode.

"Daniel is my friend. We work together, and he's been ill. I look out for him. We were out having a good time. Something he hasn't done in a while. I thought you liked us. Jeesh, you can't trust anyone anymore."

"Ill? What kind of ill. Is he a drug addict because frankly -"

"You bloody wanker. First you accuse him of being a con artist, and now you accuse of him that. You don't even know him." The look of rage on Jackie's face grew as she stepped closer to this stranger.

"I'm very good at spotting when someone is a dealer and Daniel Barrows activities suggest that pattern.. If he isn't using then, I'm betting he's ..."

The force of Jackie's slap resounded in Don's ear forcing him to step back. His cheek burned. He had completely lost control of this situation before he'd even started a proper investigation. His common sense had fallen to unprofessional emotionalism leaving him ashamed. His next thought was to arrest Jackie for assault.

"Miss Jackie," an agitated maid ran in from the kitchen. Adela is on the intercom. Mr Daniel has collapsed again. She said he's fittin bad."

"Awe Fuck," Jake muttered as he grabbed the medical kit and took off running with Jackie and Donald behind.

Adela chuckled when she walked back into the lounge to see the leather jacket tossed carelessly on the couch. It seemed no matter how much she fussed, she could not get the lanky young man to tidy up after himself. She had no doubt that by now green remains were crusting in the bottom of his glass. She hoped, really hoped that he made up with Miss Rose. They made such a cute couple, but the thought of tidying up after the two was daunting. It took months to get the young woman to put her dirty clothes in the laundry and rinse her dishes when she ate after coming in late at night. Adela took the jacket to the cupboard and reached for a hanger.

Adela reflected on that first moment when they ushered him into the mansion after returning from Norway; so quiet, polite, and - sad. Both he and Rose looked shellshocked like the survivors after the invasion of the metal monsters. She fixed tea and toast and then showed him to his room. Then Mr Tyler had taken her aside and explained that he was very different, and how he'd come from an entirely different universe just as Rosie and Jackie had. Adela didn't understand, but then she didn't understand how robots destroyed her life either. In the space of a few hours, those creatures had taken everything while she hid in the little bunker built by her husband for protection against thieves. Accepting Daniel was a breeze compared to that.

Two days after his arrival, Mr Tyler had come to explain that what Mr Daniel needed more than anything was a mum. Could she be his mum, sort of, but that it would also mean spying on him? Not out of meaness, but just to make sure that he did what Doctor Jones ordered. The first time that she'd seen him pass out because he wouldn't eat, she knew that Mr Tyler was right to ask her. Since then, she fussed, made food as healthy as possible and stood over him while he ate at breakfast and tea. Then one afternoon he came in, dropped heavily in a chair with another nasty headache and proceeded to fit in front of her. The next day he did again. She knew that it happened at least once at work too. They'd all made sure that Miss Rose didn't know. She thought that was wrong, but she kept the secret, as well.

Then a week ago he'd come home with a grocery bag full of vegetables, vitamins, and various concoctions that she needed to add to his smoothies. _To balance my energy,_ he said. Since they had started the drinks, he'd had no more fits. But, no matter how hard she tried, she could not hide the taste. She worried that the badness of it might make him stop. The young always got careless about what was best for them. So she fussed and made sure that he didn't forget to wear his monitor, and she worried.

When Adela hung up the jacket, she couldn't resist inhaling his musky scent mixed with Miss Rose's perfume. They had indeed kissed. That was good. The older woman smiled at the thought that someday they might marry and have children. He'd asked if she would go to his new home. She would go and care for him just as she would have Fritz and Georg, Maybe when she was really old, he would care for her in return. Her greatest fear was to grow old alone in a foreign country with no one to care for her.

Adela shook her mood off, closed the cupboard, and turned off the lights. She made her way to the back of the house for her bedroom. She could hear Mr Daniel's shower running. She had barely relaxed under the covers of her bed when she heard the thud. She waited for a second and then heard the sound of something striking the wall of her own tiny bath. Adela didn't bother for her house shoes or dressing gown as she leapt from the bed and ran for Daniel's room.

"Oh Mein Gott!" She gasped in horror at what she found. Daniel lay unresponsive with blood and mess smeared across the wet tile floor as his body jerked and spasmed from a seizure. The seizure stopped almost as soon as she arrived, giving Adela seconds to think.

"Oh, mein Schotz, what did you do?" she cried. She grabbed a pillow and coverlet off the bed and first stuffed the pillow behind his bleeding head and then covered his naked body to protect his dignity. She stepped around to turn off the water and then yanked the emergency cord, and then ran to the front door to hit the switch for the floodlights to illuminate the path for the people running from the main house. Jake burst through the door with Jackie and a stranger close behind.

"Where is he, Addie?" Jake asked.

"In the bathroom. Hurry, he's hurt himself. I don't understand, he was better.

"Oh fuck, Daniel, no you don't," Jake cursed when he saw Daniel begin a second seizure so hard it arched Daniel back.. He dropped beside the unconscious man gingerly turning him on his side and attempted to stuff the pillow under his head to prevent a second injury, He glanced up to see Don behind Jackie. Before he had the chance to say a word, Jackie pushed Don in front of her,

"Help him, but if you hurt him, I'll give you a black eye to match the one he's going to have," she snarled. "Adela, call Doctor Jones, tell him what's happened."

"You need to call emergency," Don called as he helped lift Daniel's twitching body off the floor.

"We have our own medics," Jake said with a huff as they laid Daniel on the bed. For someone so lean, he was surprisingly heavy as dead weight.

"He's having a seizure. As police, I'm obligated to call emergency," Don said angrily. He reached in his jacket for his mobile.

Jake straightened, looked the man in the eye and snatched the phone. "I repeat, we have our own medics. First you want to arrest him, and now you want to get him help."

"Who is he? I mean really, what the hell is going on that you won't call the paramedics."

Jackie said as she handed Jake the medical back. "He's our friend, and he works for my husband. That's all you need to know."

"Don, thanks for your help, but really you need to get out of here before that helicopter gets here which will be any minute." Jake opened the bag and rooted for a small bottle of liquid. Jackie, help me get this in him."

"You do that, and he'll choke," Don protested stronger plainly scared.

Jackie scooted around the bed and struggled to control Daniel's still jerking head, "Jake knows what he's doing," she said as she opened Daniel's mouth and slowly counted off every drop of green liquid that Jake made sure hit only Daniel's lips and tongue. By the fifth drop, the seizure stopped. By the tenth drop, he groaned. By the twentieth, his eyes fluttered. By thirty drops, he was trying to pull away.

"Daniel - Daniel can you hear us," Jake called. "Come on, mate, wake up. Doctor Jones is going to have my hide."

"Come on, Plum," Jackie encouraged him as he struggled to wake up. "Addie is fixing your tea."

"My head," he groaned. "Rose, my head." He tried to curl away from them.

"Oh, Thank Gott," Adela muttered as she handed a wet flannel to Jackie.

"Come on, Love you need to talk to us," Jackie said as she wiped the blood from his face. "You are going to have a helluva a shiner. This one might be hard to explain to Rose. She will have a proper fit when she hears about this."

The sound from an approaching helicopter filled the night air. Jake and Jackie both knew that, in mere minutes, Torchwood personnel would be in the house. That left them with the problem of what to do with Don.

Don stood back in shock to stunned to speak as he watched six people invade the small house. This had to be a Torchwood response team. He'd never actually seen a Torchwood response team. Four armed members dressed in combat gear shouldered him away from the door as two other men stormed in behind. A young black man carrying a medical bag obviously knew where he was going as he made a beeline for Daniel's room.

"What the hell happened," he barked at Jake.

"This happened, Doctor Jones. Adela held up the dirty glass with dried green residue. "I left him drinking it, but he complained how a genius like him should be able to come up with something not so nasty. I didn't know that he dumped it. I'm sorry, Doctor Jones."

"It's not your fault Adela," Marcus reassured her. "I should have known he'd take the news that his scans were stable to mean he didn't have to follow his own protocol." Marcus eased everyone out, leaving only the medic in the room with him. "What did you do, you stupid, stupid git," Marcus murmured when he saw Daniel curled on his side with his hand over his head in obvious agony.

"Cyrus, how's the bio scan?"

"He has a concussion, sir and that scalp wound will need stitches. I've drawn blood, his sugar was 35. I've pushed dextrose. You want an IV?"

"Yeah, plug him in. Daniel can you hear me?" Marcus checked his pupils with a penlight eliciting a groan from Daniel as he tried to push Marcus' hand away.

"Hurts, Marcus. My head. Rose, my Rose. Don't."

"Yeah, Mate, you blew this one. Don't worry, we're gonna fix it. Go to sleep now," Marcus said as he placed a hypospray at Daniel's neck and injecting a drug that immediately sent Daniel to sleep

Don now knew how a prisoner felt as two armed guards stood on either side of him as they waited for the doctor to come out. He wondered how he'd managed to screw this up so badly. Harry was right. What made him think he could have walked into this place? Like everyone else, his eyes stayed riveted on the bedroom door. They all jumped when the front door flew open, and a short man in jeans and a jumper with short blonde hair stormed past guards who practically fell over themselves to get out the way.

"Pete," Jackie ran to the man's outstretched arms.

"What happened Jax?"

"He fitted and really hurt himself. Marcus is with him." Jackie's walls crumbled as her husband wrapped her in his arms.

Don watched the president of Vitex and Torchwood scan the room until his eyes settled on him. He couldn't resist a smile. "Harley," Pete called to the closest guard, "whoever he is, take him to the house and hold him in my office."

"Um, Mr Tyler I'm DI -"

"At the moment, I don't give a flying barrage balloon who you are. You can explain that to me in my office. Harley, get him out of here."

Don resisted the urge to fight the guard shuttling him outside. He looked over his shoulder hoping the bedroom door would open. If it did, he'd just duck under the guard's arm and turn back to find out what was happening with Daniel. But the door didn't, and the guard shoved him along the path to the back to the house where Tyler's office was located. The guard pushed him inside an office that looked more like a well appointed study than the centre for some sort of clandestine operations. Don scanned the office wondering whether the bookcases hid a camera or a bank of computer screens. He flashed a reassuring smile at the guard named Harley who stood with his rifle held in front of him. One wrong move on his part and the guard would eliminate him from ever enjoying another late night. The thought of missing out on evenings with a fiery red head named Molly prompted Don to walk quietly over to the expansive window and focus on the illuminated gardens and pond outside. He could see the little guest house from this window. The door thrown open broke his reverie. Don whirled to see the shorter man enter the office. All pretence of the soft spoken business man seen by millions on commercials and talk shows fled leaving behind a cold eyed, methodical leader.

"Get out of here, Harley," Pete ordered the guard softly.

When the door closed, Pete walked to the bar, poured a scotch, swallowed and then poured another before acknowledging Don's existence. It was a technique Don knew well. He used it all the time, except he used coffee. Don rocked on his heels just waiting for the interrogation to begin. Pete never took his eyes off him as he strode around the small office sipping the scotch. He motioned Don to sit as he dropped into a leather club chair and crossed his legs.

"So," Pete asked coldly, "Who the bloody hell are you, and what are you doing at my house at this hour of the night. "

"Detective Inspector Donald Noble, sir"

"Well, Detective Inspector Noble, You have upset my wife. As you might have learned that is never a good thing." Pete pointed to the reddened mark on Don's face.

"She has a helluva slap," Don said as he rubbed his cheek. "She got a little - "

"Peevish," Pete filled in. "You would be amazed at just how peevish she can get. So unless, you'd like me to let her have another go, you will explain what the hell you are doing here."

Don glanced away for a second, and then reached in his inside pocket to pull out a small flash drive. "I met Daniel and a group of your employees at a pub tonight. I met your daughter too, lovely girl, by the way. There was something weird about Daniel. He was smarmy, and way to, I don't know - virginal. Dirty jokes made him blush. In the time I spent with him, that wrist thing of his beeped three times, sending him off to the mens room with Jake not far behind. As a narcotics copper, that raised my suspicions big time. Then your daughter showed up. No one and I mean no one in that little group ever took their eyes off Daniel. Your daughter said that he'd been ill but -"

"You didn't believe her." Pete filled in.

"I thought she believed it, but no frankly, I didn't. So I went back to the office and ran his name." Don pointed to the flash drive. "Funniest thing, I discovered that according to the records, I have a cousin that I never heard of. That didn't make sense since no one in the family ever mentioned it. With the records being screwed up after the whole Lumic thing, I thought he was a con man."

"He's not a con man," Pete said flatly. "Where are you from?"

What?"

"You're not British, where are you from?"

"Canada - what's that got to do with anything?"

"Nothing."

"Look," Don started "just look at the flash drive."

Pete ignored him "Since you are not from here, you may not know the story behind the story so to speak, so I will tell you - once, and then you will leave. I met Daniel the night this house was invaded by those things. If it weren't for him, everyone would have died. He got us out and then he devised a way to stop more people from being taken. I might add we, were on the run the entire time. He sent teams to a conversion factory to stop it from..." Pete squeezed his eyes shut to push the memory of losing Jax to that night. He took another swallow of Scotch before continuing.

"He managed to get us taken prisoner and taken up on Lumic's ship as prisoners so he could get close to Lumic and his equipment. I watched him just talk and talk while he managing to send a code to another defender who used that code to stop the signal controlling the monsters. But we didn't stop them in time. Thousands of people died all over this country and Europe that night, and he blamed himself for not saving more. After, Daniel withdrew, so much so that it effected his relationship with Rose. He put his heart back in the stars and except for the occasional act as an advisor to help Torchwood protect this planet, he stayed behind the scenes."

"What happened to him, how did he get sick?" Don asked softly.

"Remember the stars going out, which they didn't, but that was the perception."

Don nodded. "My granddad was fascinated by the whole thing."

"Well, that was another scientist trying to play with dimensions. Don't ask me to explain it because I can't, I don't understand it. But Daniel did, and was a bit more aggressive about stopping it. This time, he was determined that no one would die. My daughter was with him when he was hit with a device called a neuron blaster. Think of it has a focused Tazer beam ten times over. He stopped that monster too, but it nearly killed him, scrambled his head, and screwed up his metabolism. It's been weeks, and he was just getting stronger, and now this."

Don walked over to the window. The sound of a helicopter leaving filled the night air.

"That would be Daniel," Pete said when he joined him.

"Where are you sending him?"

"To Torchwood's infirmary. The medical care there is second to none." Pete snorted and swallowed the scotch. "Tonight is the first time in ages that Daniel even considered just playing. Truth told, I had to talk him into going and then Jackie had to talk Rose into meeting up. How do you think he's going to feel when he finds out the guy who chatted him up over a game a pool thought he was a drug dealer just because he's nice. He is, by the way, damn nice. Now, you should know he is permanently under the protection of Torchwood. His records are considered a state secret. You will not investigate him. The fact that some cop managed to find something about him is a problem I will rectify. Come near him again in any way that I perceive as a threat, you will never have grandchildren. Do not test me, Detective Inspector."

Don held his hand out for the flash drive only to watch Pete pocket the device. "What I found is on that drive. You read it, and then you'll see why I came," Don stated firmly. He started for the door but stopped and turned back. "Before I leave, how is he?"

"He's got a concussion, but our doctor thinks he'll be okay."

"If the info on that flash drive is true, I will see Daniel," Don promised. His hand was on the knob when Pete's voice stopped him.

"Don't test me, Detective. Don't test the power of Torchwood either."


	11. Chapter 10

**_A/N: Since this is AU Earth, the towns of Scotland are worded in Scots._**  
**_ Glesga the Scots word for Glasgow_**  
**_ An Gearasdan Scots for Fort William_**  
**_ Drochaid Rù beag -RoyBridge_**

o0o

The tired, haggard face staring back from the mirror could not possibly belong to him. Daniel grimaced then stuck out his tongue hoping against hope the man in the mirror would make a different move. Three days of stubble added to the miserable, almost haunted expression. He should shave. There had to be a razor somewhere close at hand. What he really wanted was a hot shower, but Marcus had forbidden showers until the laceration healed. At least that was the excuse he gave. What they really meant was not until they were sure he wouldn't pass out again. _Pass out_, he thought, _that translated to fit - seizure._ It didn't matter what word they used, he'd scared everyone half to death. Everyone that is, except Rose who remained blissfully unaware of what happened. They'd managed to keep the whole mess from her as she hunted aliens in the Ukraine. He scrubbed his hand over his jaw. His face really was to sore to bother with shaving. He lifted the hair they'd managed to save to study the row of tiny stitches in his scalp. When the shaved hair grew back no one would see the scar left from whacking his head against the door frame. Maybe, with any luck, the residual artron energy would heal it the rest of the way.

His whole body, even his jaw muscles, ached from the strain of repeated seizures three days ago. Daniel grimaced when he brushed his teeth. Everything in life had upsides and downsides. The upside of this mess came from the results of the bioscans, EEG and lab tests. When he finally had enough wits about him to study the results, they were eye-opening. He didn't understand why they hadn't picked up the answer sooner. Now, hopefully, they had a better, more workable treatment plan. Daniel spit the toothpaste and thought of the motorcycle he'd just bought. The dealership would have called wanting to know why he hadn't picked it up yet. That brought the downside to mind. Marcus had snatched away permission to drive anything until he managed to remain seizure free for at least thirty days. It was the sensible thing; it was too dangerous for both him and the public, but it wasn't fair. The thought angered him enough to make him grip the edges of the sink. He looked back up at his reflection. That face didn't belong to the man who snogged Rose. How could this universe be so bloody cruel. He and Rose had just started to connect again.

Daniel inhaled sharply then blew. If he stayed in the loo any longer Marcus would send a medic looking for him. He couldn't risk that, Marcus had agreed that as long as he followed a long list of restrictions, he could rejoin the living today. The first restriction; under no circumstances could he return to work. He could read, study for his upcoming classes or take walks and pictures, but if Marcus caught him at the warehouse or the labs other than to say hello, he'd put him back in the infirmary under guard. Daniel walked out of the bathroom with Marcus words running through his head. He'd painted the grim picture of what could happen if he suffered another full blown seizure inside a bulkhead. It was enough to elicit a promise not to go. Besides, Steve had already promised not to ask a single question that could entice him inside that wrecked ship. He hated that damn list. Eat, sleep, walk, it was no life, and it made keeping his original plan easier. He glanced around the infirmary room, made his decision, and grabbed his lanyard. He wondered how Pete would feel when he delivered the news. He walked out of the room, past the medic on duty ready to breath fresh air.

"Behave Mr Barrow, the medic on duty called.

"Yes, Gwen, tell Marcus I'm good, eh."

Daniel regretted the lack of sunglasses when he stepped out into bright spring day. The cool spring had finally lifted, leaving the middle of May with the promise of summer. He squinted against the sunlight, quick stepped to the Vitex building where the artificial light was less stressful on sensitive eyes. As soon as possible, he intended to drop fifty quid on a decent pair of sunglasses. Stepping back inside a building required his eyes to make an adjustment that he would not have suffered if he were fully Time Lord, but the dimmer light did provide welcome relief. He leaned against the elevator and waved hello to the guard making rounds, but was relieved when the doors to the lift slid open, cutting off any chance of banter.

The lift opened on the fourth floor reception area. "He's waiting, Mr Barrow. Glad to see you up and around," the receptionist said with a warm smile. Daniel smiled at the woman and walked to the glass doors marking Pete's private office. Daniel could see Pete's head bent signing papers.

"Hey," he called, "can I come in?" He tried to sound cheery.

"Yeah, come on. I thought you got lost on the way over from infirmary. You look like - well anyway, glad to see you up, but sit down before you fall down. I don't mind telling you, you scared the hell of me and Jackie." Pete waved him to a chair.

Daniel walked over and eased into the chair. "Sorry, didn't mean to upset anyone. Thanks for not telling Rose what happened."

"Yeah, Jackie wasn't happy that we fed that a story to Rosie, but I'm a good liar, so she bought it. Seems the Doctor took a header or two in his time." Pete laughed.

"That's why, I thought she'd buy me falling over the coils. Again, thanks."

"Still sore?" Pete nodded at the way Daniel eased instead of plopped into the leather chair.

"Yeah, Marcus says it's all that lactic acid. I feel like every muscle was ripped apart. He told you, he won't let me work, right?" Daniel still sounded tired.

"Yep," Pete answered gently, "made it official this morning with an email, sorry."

Daniel swallowed thickly whilst studying a cup of paperclips. "I hate that," he said when he finally spoke. "Somebody tells me I can't do something, and it's like a big sign that says; do it anyway."

"What ever you want to do, Daniel, you know Jackie, and I are ready to help."

"Right, that's good because I can't stay here with nothing to do. I'm not ready to take walks in the park with the old men. I miss Rose, but since she's going to be gone a while, I thought, I'd take this time to make a few decisions."

"If one of them is following her to the Ukraine to investigate the alien sightings, the answer is a resounding no," Pete said gently.

"No, if she sees my face, I don't think she'll buy my black eye story, and I can't risk her seeing me fit. I don't want her to know what happened. She'll just feel guilty that she is doing her job instead of the one he gave her, and I don't want that."

"What do you want Daniel?" Pete leaned back.

"I want a life with Rose, but the universe seems to have other ideas, so I'm leaving - for a while. Addie and I are going to explore. I am taking pictures and look for a place to call home. If the game plan Marcus and I worked out fails, and the seizures remain something I have to deal with, then I will not see Rose again. If it works, then I will have a place to offer her a life together. What I can't do, is stay here and do nothing. I talked to Steve last night. If he has questions, we can talk via webcam. As soon as I can, I will take my classes and apply for jobs."

Pete listened, drumming his fingers on the edge of the desk obviously concerned. "Marcus said, he was trying a new patch. Is that the game plan?"

"Yeah. We discovered when the previous scans were done, we missed a key piece of evidence. They were always done post event or as checkups. This time, he did the scans during seizures. Humans and Time Lords have a neurotransmitter in common called acetylcholine. It conducts nerve impulses from synapse to synapse. The difference is, Time Lords use nearly double the amount because their thought processes are hundreds of time faster. My brain is a bit different in chemical makeup than either, so while my levels can be considered humanly normal most of the time, during stress it's insufficient because my brain reacts Time Lord. One example happens when my blood sugar drops. There isn't enough glycogen to transport the meagre supply of acetylcholine. That triggers the residual artron energy in my cells to try to heal the problem. Unfortunately, the two forms are incompatible, so I seize.

"So, does that mean this isn't fixable?" Pete asked with genuine concern.

"Not necessarily. The patches will deliver high dosages of acetylcholine, basically flooding my cells with the neurotransmitter and force the artron energy to adapt. It should control the problem. Figuring the right dosage may take a bit which means I will still be prone to the seizures, but hopefully not nearly as severe.

"Daniel, you can't keep this hidden from Rose forever. It's not fair to her or me and Jackie. You need to give her a reason why you've gone, and an idea of when she can see you. Otherwise, you're doing the same thing he did when he dropped her off - twice. It's wrong to do it again."

"I talked to her last night, and she's calling today. I will call her as often as I can. What I won't do is let her see me fit like that. I don't want her to feel guilty over not making' me better, or for doing her job in the Ukraine. She will mix guilt up with lovin' me and that ... In the end that would kill her, and I can't live with that. So, I'm going back to my original plan."

Pete pushed away from the desk and came around the desk to sit on its edge. He crossed his arms and studied Daniel's bruised, tired face. "I don't suppose it will do any good to tell you that I think you're making a mistake," Pete finally said gently.

"No, because you know I'm right, but I need to add another favour to an already long list that I can't pay back."

"Anything, Daniel. I told you, you are family. Tylers take care of their family."

"Jake and I were taking jaunts into Chiswick after work to see Wilf at his stand. He's not much different than back home." Daniel smiled fondly. "I started a real friendship with him here. He doesn't know that I am supposed to be his grandson. I'm just an egghead who gave him a decent telescope and talks the stars with him. I'm going to ask Howie to keep a check on him, but if you would make sure he's okay."

Before Pete could answer, Daniel's mobile rang. He jumped at the sudden interruption and without thought, was on his feet. A warm smile replaced the pained expression the second he answered. He traced a gentle finger across her picture sitting on Pete's desk.

"Hey, how are ya?" he asked oblivious to Pete moving away from the desk.

"I'm fine," she replied. "Tired but fine. I've spent two days trying to convince the Prime Minister of this backward country to keep the military out of the crash site."

"How's the hunt going. Did you adjust your scanners to the frequency I sent you?"

"I switched the scanners last night when we resumed the search. We found blood, but no body, so it's probably holding up in one of the caves around here. There is a ton to search. I told the locals, we needed to hold off scrubbing the site in hopes we can lure the pilot back to the crash site. I'm sure this is another Nerva survivor, the craft is nearly identical. So, we're going to be a few more days. How's your head?" Her words were in a hushed whisper.

Daniel could hear angry voices in the background. She had stepped away from a conference of some sort. "Sore, I need to watch out for cables strung across things. Marcus won't let me go back to work for a while, so I guess the only reports I can send will have to be confined to things I'd like to do with ... well, you know." He glanced at Pete standing nonchalantly by the door. Daniel smiled and moved toward the window. Her giggle sent a shiver so strong through him that his toes curled.

"You moved, where are you?" she murmured.

"In Pete's office. Since Marcus won't let me work, I've been plannin' what I'm going to do for the next few weeks."

"And?" Rose asked hesitantly.

"Well, tomorrow, I am presenting my thesis. See about classes."

"You finished it? So, you really want to do that, teach school?"

"Yeah actually I do. I've used the last few days away from you to focus. I think, I might actually make you proud."

"I am proud of you, goof. I miss you. I hate that I didn't have to time to tell you goodbye the other night. You weren't mad were you?"

"No, I wasn't mad. I could never be mad at you. And I do know a thing or two about bounding off to saving the Earth. It's just ... I think, I just want to try not doing it - just for awhile, at least not until I can grow the TARDIS."

"How long will it take?" Rose asked.

"Oh, once I've got a place to set up a permanent nest, I can crack the plasma shell. Should take her about a year to grow the outer shell. She's already beginning to try to establish a telepathic bond. I can hear her ... late at night - in the back of my head."

"That's great. Couple of years and -

"All of time and space at our finger tips." he finished lovingly.

"I gotta go, don't fall over any more cables, alright? I -"

"Love you," he finished. "Rose, I do and I always will - no matter where I am or what I'm doing, I will always love you."

"Right see you soon," she said lightly.

Daniel clicked off and tucked the phone in his jacket pocket.

"You finished the paper for Teachers College?" Pete asked watching Daniel caress Rose's picture. He walked back to Daniel.

"Yeah, actually, I did. I finished it the same day I started." Daniel turned to face Pete. "I just didn't want the school to think I did it too fast, so I put off delivering it until a few days ago. I want to check out the classes - at Glesga University."

"Glesga?! Glesga?" Pete asked, stunned. "I guess, I should have figured since you sound all Scottish, you'd want to see it." He turned to the desk and picked up a set of papers. "I think you leaving is really stupid," Pete fussed as he handed Daniel the name of an estate agent and the paperwork for an SUV. "And, I think you are taking a big chance with Rosie, but, technically, you are grown, and even if we go just by the number of days that you've been breathing, you are officially well over twenty-one, so I can't stop you. Well, I could, but I won't, and - I'll make sure Wilf is alright." Pete promised.

"Thanks and you should know, she hates that - being called Rosie," Daniel said lovingly. "And I'm not wrong. Do you remember the first time we had this talk?"

"Yeah, I do," Pete replied.

"I said then, I would not let Rose watch me die. I can't do that to her. I won't do that to her. What Marcus, and I came up with might not work. I will deal with it if it doesn't, but what I won't do is make Rose suffer by watching. If it works, I will build us a home. Until then, I have the monitor and Marcus on speed dial, and I have Addie. When Rose gets back, make her understand - please."

"I'm promoting Jake to take over Torchwood four. It is in real need of an overhaul. He will be there if you need help. Make sure that you give keep Marcus up. He can take a 'copter wherever you are for your check-ups, and don't forget, Daniel, this is your home, and we are your family."

"Thanks, Pete. I mean that." He moved to shake Pete's hand only to be pulled in a hug.

**

Daniel clamped the lid of his newly purchased suitcase shut and scanned the bedroom for any forgotten items. The infant TARDIS coral was already safely secured in the SUV, safely ensconced in a terrarium surrounded by pillows for extra protection. His laptop and photo gear took up the space next to her. The only thing tamping down his excitement was leaving the unexpected security the mansion provided. Footsteps in the hallway drew his attention to the doorway to see Steve and Howie standing there.

"Hey, what are you two doing here?" he asked.

"Did you think you'd just sneak off, silly man." Howie laughed. "Steve and I came to make sure you don't get in your motorcycle practice in with anyone else," he said.

"I just came to make sure, I have all the info I need for our research." Steve grinned.

"Right, flash drive." Daniel reached in his laptop case, pulled out the tiny device and tossed it to Steve. "That's all the latest correlated info along with three dimensional diagrams. The ID program will work on anything Rose's team sends back. Plug the info from the home box, and compare it with the info they find in the Ukraine. Any questions, send it to me, got it, " Daniel ordered with a smile. "And don't worry Howie, it seems, it will be weeks before I can practice again. After the other night, I'm grounded so to speak."

"Well considering how you look, I know, I feel safer. And you don't need to go talkin' all in code. I'm not gonna go tellin' state's secrets," Howie teased. "I hate when I lose a friend. I know a lot of people, but I don't have a lot of friends. You sure, you need to leave?"

"I will miss you, but yeah, I have to do this," Daniel said. "And, you're not losing a friend, not by a long shot."

"Just let me know when you get settled," Howie said seriously. "I know a few decorators who can help you make the place more - you, less - this."

"Old ladyish." Daniel filled in. "Thanks, Howie." Daniel shook his hand warmly. "I'm not leaving for ever, and I have your email," he said with a chuckle.

Minutes later, Daniel stood with his hands shoved in his jeans pockets staring back at the little guest house. Sometimes, he felt schizophrenic dealing with memories that weren't his own. It felt as if three people lived inside his head. He was getting better at compartmentalising the millennia of memories, but one stood out now. The Doctor and six fellow students were on their first observation trip to Sol Three. Koschie immediately fell in love with the planet, spending his nights mapping secret tactics of conquest. He'd kept the Doctor from his studies detailing which cities in what part of the backward planet would be the first to go. The Doctor nodded a lot, reminded him of the non-interference policy and plotted ways to get off the hot, humid world far away from the barely literate, war mongering humanoids inhabiting the rock. Centuries later, he not only loved the planet and its people, he dedicated every fibre of his being to keep it safe.

Daniel felt the same way now about this little cottage. Just weeks earlier, he'd resented Pete forcing him to stay here, and now - he hated leaving. He realised that he was leaving home, and then he realised, he would do everything in his power to protect this planet. He let out a sigh, turned for the waiting car, opened the passenger door and scooted in next to Addie.

"Onwards, eh. Two aliens out to see the world," he quipped.

"Aliens," she laughed, "more like two idiots. North, Mr Daniel?"

"North, Addie."

o0o

Daniel took the steps leading from the School of Education at Glesca University two a time. He'd just escaped failure. Two weeks into classes, and the department's administrator already had him into the office. He'd sat for thirty minutes in the outer office waiting for the man to throw him out of University for suggesting the term _special needs_ should be eliminated from the vernacular since it demeaned the dignity of the student. The man stared at him gobsmacked. Now, he sprinted across the quad replaying the whole meeting in his head. He ignored several students yelling something other than OI, as he made his way to the curb to wait for Addie. He refused to let the overcast sky, and drizzle plaguing the late spring day to ruin his great mood. He reached the side walk, re-adjusted his rucksack and began the wait for Addie who by now would be circling the block.

The wait wasn't long. He spotted their dark blue SUV in the line for the traffic light providing him the chance to bolt for the passenger side. He flashed a manic grin as he slid in beside her laughing at the motherly way she rolled her eyes. Adela pulled off into traffic with practised ease. She'd become quite good at handling Glesca traffic in their first two weeks in the ancient city whose favourite intercity road construction included confusing round-abouts. Daniel drummed the dash with his finger tips acting more like an excited teen than a grown man. "Well aren't you going to ask?" he finally said to her as she negotiated a turn.

"Alright, I'll ask. Why are you in such a good mood. They must have liked your paper."

"They loved my paper. So much so that I was sent to the administrator's office. I," he said proudly, "got sent to the head teacher's office. Never got sent to the Head Teacher's office before. As geniuses go, I was considered quite ordinary in school. Well he - anyway, I was."

"Why? What did you do? There is nothing to blow up in a class on educating special needs children."

"Exactly, and yet, I did. Sort of." Daniel chuckled. "The administrator wanted to know why I was there. He said: I should be teaching the class, not taking it. He asked to see a completed lesson plan in one hour. I did it in five minutes and then waited. When he saw it, he just sort of smiled and said: Mr Barrow, you do not belong here. I am going to sign off on your other classes and make arrangements for your practicum in special education. There is summer classes at a school outside of An Gearasdan. If you can prove that you can manage a classroom, I will make arrangements for you to take your licensing exam in July, You can begin teaching at fall term. That, Adela is a verbatim report of what he said. I love it when a plan comes together"

"You aren't doing this any more?"

"Nope, I have an appointment at the school in two days."

Adela negotiated the next turn as they headed for the flat that Torchwood had provided for them. Daniel leaned forward to look at her face. She was uncharacteristically silent in the face of his ebullient mood. "What?" he finally asked breaking the silence.

"What will Doctor Jones say about you working? He said; no working until the spells were gone. He just adjusted your patches yesterday, Mister Daniel."

""Well, you know how to pop a balloon don't you."

"Mister Daniel, I don't mean too. The spells aren't as bad, but you've still had three."

"I just stared off in space, and it didn't last long, seconds that's all."

"Seconds that if you were driving, you would have crashed."

"Adela, I wasn't driving, though, was I. The last one happened because I let myself get a little upset."

"Upset, you threw the mobile across the room. That's mad, not upset." she chided.

"Had a fight with Rose," he said resentful that she was fussing instead of supporting his good fortune. "She thinks I'm being ridiculous." Daniel glanced out the window. "Come on, Addie, it will be fun, not stressful, I promise."

"Alright, but when Doctor Jones fusses, don't blame me." She laughed.

Three weeks after leaving the Tyler mansion and Torchwood behind, Adela drove the SUV south of Glesga to An Gearasdan. It was hard to believe they were already leaving the ancient Scottish city. The day he presented his thesis, the Teachers College gave him permission to enroll in the classes that had already started. She'd spent three days driving the city looking for a proper flat. She'd expected to spend most of the summer in a city whose inhabitants rolled every R that could be connected to a word. At least, the students at University were a bit easier to understand. Now they were off to a place she could not pronounce for him to practice teaching. She found the idea that he would have to teach under someone's direction for the next four weeks almost funny, but kept the thought to her herself. She had to admit though, the drive through this part of Scotland was beautiful.

She made sure his attention was out the window filming the mountain ranges when she glanced at him. The car, at home in London and in Glesca, he spent every free moment taking pictures. The camera seemed to replace the magical box that he always talked about. _Oh,_ she thought with a smile, _he weaves such stories about his father's adventures, not just with Rose but his other companions as well._ "Someday, Addie," he promised, "I will show you all of time and space. The coral just has to grow." If she hadn't spent five years listening to Jackie and Rose tell some of the same stories, she'd thought him mad. The sad thing about those stories, though, was the anger toward his father that bubbled just underneath surface. It saddened her that never, not once, did she ever hear him call Miss Rose's Doctor anything other than progenitor.

Something in Glesca changed that. Maybe, it was just being away from everything connected to Norway and his illness, but other than that one disastrous phone call with Rose, she could see seeds of hope beginning to replace anger and agitation. He talked less of hating the circumstances of his creation and more about a future with Rose.

Addie flashed a smile just as he turned back. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing," she replied. The tired, forlorn look that always seemed to haunt his expression was gone. Daniel was finally blossoming.

Shortly past noon, two days of meandering through the Highlands came to a stop when they reached the outskirts of An Gearasdan. Located between a large lake and the tallest mountain in Scotland, the village was a popular holiday stop. Its beauty prompted Daniel to signal Adela once more to pull off the road. He was out of the car snapping pictures of the breathtaking view before she turned the engine off. The lake's deep blue water reflected sunlight back up to a cloudless, clear blue sky. She watched Daniel shoot pictures of the towering hills on the far side of the lake, and then turn to shoot the picturesque road leading into town. _Maybe this will be a good place after all, she thought._

"Addie, there is a fort here. They fought battles for independence here like they did back home. The village gets it's name from the place. The walls are still up, most of the castle, it will make for great shots," he called from his place by the car boot."

"We need to check in by one and shouldn't we get the terrarium settled first?"

Daniel climbed into the car, leaned over and placed a quick kiss on her cheek. "You are bloody marvellous. Onwards?"

"Onwards, Mister Daniel." Addie smiled while pulling the car back on the road.

Adela drove over train tracks that then looped around the village proper to find streets already crowded with visitors on early holiday. The sight of so many tourists made her glad they'd managed to get reservations at a quiet little B&B. A crowded hotel would have made it difficult for him to unwind. A tourist darted in front of them on a two wheeled cart enclosed in a bright red and white plastic bubble. The sight brought a fit of laughter from Daniel.

"Now that's a segway. Maybe I should get one for you, eh Addie."

"No thank you, my legs still work quite well. There is the B&B." She laughed, nodding at a house just ahead of them on the right side of the roadway.

Adela pulled in the drive of a charming, single story home Its dark grey slate roof stood in stark contrast to the white stucco building. A pair of dormers gave the impression of two eyes peering out at the lake, The shore lay a few hundred yards away across the road. Snow capped mountains stood on the far side of the monstrous lake. Daniel gazed longingly at the scene spread out before him. When he turned back to Addie, the gentle smile on his face widened hers.

"Addie, I know we're only supposed to spend the summer here, but what if we didn't go back to Glesga after this assignment ends and I take my test? What if, I wanted to stay here?"

"You want to buy a B&B?" she asked confused by the question.

"No, don't be silly, but maybe, we could find a house somewhere around here?"

"Mr Daniel, I promised Miss Jackie to take care of you. It does not matter where, but why? Miss Rose will not like the country."

"Those mountains, Addie. They remind me of the mountains back home. Different colour maybe, but the same image. When I make her understand, she'll love it is much as I already do. Different name, but Mount Lungbarrow. It's ..." he finished. She had to strain to here the last wistful words.

"Come, Mr Daniel, we must check in and it's time for your lunch, ya."

"Yeah," Daniel muttered. "You go ahead, I'll just get the coral."

"Mrs McDonald?" Adela called to a woman coming from the house as she headed up the walk to the house leaving Daniel to unstrap his precious cargo. Adela was glad he was distracted while she walked to the house to meet a woman of her own age.

"Mrs Steuben," the woman greeted her. "I'm so glad you are here. I'll send Mr McDonald to help with your luggage.

"Thank you, did Mr Tyler call you?"

"Yes, he said that Mr Barrow is recovering from an illness, but we shouldn't let on that we know. He wanted to pay extra so that you could use my kitchen. I wouldn't hear of it. You can use it whenever you wish. Nice German lady like you, I know you will leave it nice and clean."

Adela struggled to understand the woman's thick Scottish accent but immediately liked her. They walked arm in arm inside as Mrs McDonald explained that three other couples were staying for the week. They had just crossed the threshold when a man, obviously Mister McDonald came through to help Daniel.

"This will be a good place for him, Mrs McDonald. You should know, he is not allowed to drive yet, so don't let him fool you. We have an appointment at a secondary school in Glen Coe? How far is it from here."

"He teaches? Oh we need good teachers. Glen Coe is a lovely little village ten kilometres on. Is he teaching the summer classes?"

"Yes, we have to be there at two thirty. I must fix his lunch."

"Addie, don't be asking for the kitchen already," Daniel fussed when he walked through the door with the terrarium in hand. "Hello, you must be Mrs McDonald. I'm Daniel Barrow."

"Oh, you sound like you are from Aberdeen."

"Outside of. At least, I was, I'm afraid my village is gone now."

"The troubles." Mrs McDonald said sympathetically.

"Yes, the troubles. " Daniel confirmed.

"Well, welcome to An Gearsadan and welcome back to Scotland from the land of the English."

o0o

"Where are we, Mr Daniel?" Adela drove hunched white knuckled over the steering wheel as they drove around a sharp curve. She hadn't expected the roads to become so dangerously curvy or the absence of guard rails that would stop an unfortunate driver falling off the edge.

Adela pulled the car to a stop on the edge of the road to gather her wits. The farthest from London that she'd ever travelled until this trip was thirty kilometres south hunting the perfect Christmas tree with the Tyler family. Now she was in the wild countryside with the young man she'd sworn to care for and the thought of being so far from help terrified her.

"We are on Drochaid Rù Beag road. The second road should be close by now. Addie, look at it, the hills, the trees. Can you imagine what this looks like when it snows. I bet, it's brilliant." The note of excitement in his voice for the unknown didn't come close to the look of delight in his eyes.

"Where will the helicopter land if there is trouble? "

"Look, Gwen already taught you how to use everything in the medical kit, and I have a mini lab packed in the boot. We'll be fine. The village is just seven kilometres behind us. The estate agent said the house is three kilometres off the main road."

"What was wrong with that lovely house in An Gear - however, you say it? It was beautiful. All the work done, and you had space for your lab?"

"An Gearasdan, really you have to learn the names, Addie. The energy was all wrong there. I had a headache the entire time that I was in that house. Up here, I can breathe. It reminds me of - never mind. It will be fine. Besides, I like to tinker. Come on," Daniel drummed against the console trying to contain his excitement.

Adela shook her head and climbed back in. She would be so glad when Daniel made it one month without a fit so that he could drive. So far, he had kept the promises that he made to everyone when they left. Don't drive, sleep eight hours a night, eat three proper meals plus two snacks every day, keep his patch and medication regimen, and last, but not least, forward his bioscans every morning and evening to Marcus. He hated it, and she knew it, but he kept the promise. He was motivated for two reasons. One: since leaving Torchwood, he was excited about his new position, and two: he missed Rose. Now that he'd made his mind up to stay, he wanted a house of his own to call home. She didn't blame him for being excited.

A large House For sale sign appeared as promised on the left side of the road. "Aw! That's it, Bohenie Road," he squealed.

"Wonderful," she muttered as she turned on a road that cut through the foothills. She couldn't get her mind off the fact that she felt as if she were on one of the alien planets Daniel described in great detail.

"Mr Daniel, we aren't going to live in a stone house, are we? There seems to be a lot of stone houses scattered around here. I don't think my arthritis can handle leaving in a damp, little stone house," Adela asked.

"No, we aren't going to live in a stone house, it's just not fancy like Pete and Jackie's - yet."

They drove along Bohenie Road until they spotted a second For Sale sign marking a narrow lane. Adela negotiated the right turn onto the single lane gravel road praying that no one would come from the direction of the house for sale. Thick trees grew up on both sides of the tiny lane. She had visions of werewolves appearing out of the woods in the dark of night. Just as she was convinced they had driven into disaster, the lane opened into a clearing that sheltered a large, formerly glorious, but now rather ramshackle house that edged up to the very hillside.

"You said it wasn't stone." Adela gasped when she saw the stone house with part of its roof gone and a front door that stood on its hinges.

"It isn't, it's insulated, with wallboard and panelling and hardwood floors. According to the website, it just needs a little work." He flashed a cheeky grin

"A little work. Mein Gott, it needs more than a little work." Adela made sure her next words were muttered in German.

"Oi, Addie, language," Daniel said with a grin. "Come on, where's that plucky sense of adventure?" Daniel teased as he stepped out of the car to meet the rotund man in tweed approaching the car.

"Mr Barrow, sir." His thick Scottish accent made understanding him difficult.

"I'm going back to Mrs McDonald," she said when she got out of the car immediately stepping into mud. "I am too old for this. Mr Daniel, you be careful," she yelled at his rapidly disappearing back.

"Is that your mum," the burly man asked Daniel.

"Um, no actually, she is my housekeeper. She isn't too fond of the country. So, Mr MacEwan, show me inside."


	12. Chapter 11

Adela negotiated the twists and turns of the roadway until they reached the main road to the school. She had to admit this part of the Highlands was glorious. Though still curvy, the road wound through flatter landscape and best of all, there were guard rails protecting drivers from driving into hillsides. Adela never thought she'd love such an innocuous item as guard rails but as they drove past drop offs she found them at least comforting. They crossed over stone sided overpasses and drove through rock strewn hills until the school car lot appeared on the left side of the road. Adela wondered if the entire country of Scotland was formed out of a rock pile tossed aside by some giant with a wicked sense of humour.

Seven Kilometres from An Gearsadan, a sign marking an upcoming school appeared. One hundred yards further, they spotted the larger than expected building appeared. Less than a dozen cars took up the parking spaces in front of the single story, E shaped building nestled against a hillside. With the start of summer classes still several days away Adela and Daniel were both surprised that many people were at the building. That gave them the rest of the week to finalise the purchase of that so called house. Adela pulled up front of the building.

"I'll wait here. If you are determined to buy that awful place, I need to make a must do list and a must have list. Good luck inside," she said with a loving smile.

Daniel reached in the back to retrieve his satchel and then flashed her a smile. "That house will be magnificent when we're done. You just wait and see. This shouldn't take long." On impulse, he leaned over and placed a quick kiss on her cheek.

Adela laughed. "What was that for?"

"Nothing, just - nothing. Be back in a few." He smiled at her,

Mary Heldron sat at her desk watching a dark blue SUV pull in the drive and stop in front of the building. Over fifteen years at Glen Coe Secondary school she'd seen loads of young temporary and student teachers come through the front door. Few stayed more than the agreed upon term. The school sat in the middle of nowhere surrounded by countryside that afforded nothing for nightlife but a few pubs. The tourists came for the hiking and winter skiing and the returned to city life. It required a special person to actually want to live the quiet life. More than likely, this one would be no different than ninety-eight percent of the others.

When the young man turned toward the building, her heart did a double flip. He wasn't just tall, but tall, lean with a mop of brown hair that fell across eyes that framed a heart dropping gorgeous face. Mary quickly calculated the singles amongst the regular staff: eight single women and two gay male teachers. She scratched two women off, they were near sixty, but the rest. Oh please, she thought, stay for Autumn term because this will be loads of fun.

Mary punched the intercom, "Sarah, it's Mary," she called to her boss, "get ready, because he's here. Lord, help us, he is a looker. To think that prick in An Gearasdan didn't want to hire him."

"That's because Rory Williams thinks the report we got about his qualifications is over blown. Besides, he can't stand the thought of competition. Just how good lookin' is he?" A thick, Scottish accented very feminine voice answered.

"Ted will get jealous, good looking," Mary replied thinking of her boss' husband. She hung up just as the office door opened.

"Hello," Daniel greeted when he walked in. "I'm Daniel Barrows. I've an appointment to see Mr Smith."

"Not mister," Mary answered a bit breathy.

"Pardon," Daniel responded.

"He's - a - she." Mary hit the intercom again, "Sarah Jane, Daniel Burrows to see you."

"It's Barrow," he corrected.

_It can't be_, Daniel thought when he heard the name. The slim, middle aged woman who walked into reception sent a shiver through Daniel. She had the same intelligent, warm brown eyes, with the same gentle countenance that belonged to her counterpart. The few steps that she took were just as graceful as the ones that she took back home. The dark hair that brushed against the tops of her shoulders had tiny streaks of silver giving her a cultured appearance.

"Um, hello," he stuttered too stunned to be coherent.

"Mr Barrows, I'm Sarah Jane Smith." She held her hand out.

"Yes - you are," he replied as he took her slim hand in hers and grinned. "Sorry. Sorry, it's just... You remind me of a dear friend. Her name was Sarah too."

"Was?"

"Yeah, the troubles," he answered. It was so easy to blame friends lost to the other universe on Lumic.

"I am sorry," she said softly. Welcome to Glen Coe Secondary. Your lead teacher is setting up for summer session. Why don't we see the classroom and meet her. Can I ask, I saw your portfolio, why would someone with your experience choose to work with children who are less -"

"Able?" He filled in. "Because there are a ton of teachers for the others, but frankly, not so many want to work with kids who think outside of the box. As a person who recently developed issues and one who grew up thinking out of the box, when I decided to leave my prior employment, I thought it was a natural choice." Daniel followed her out of the office. Their foot steps echoed in the empty hallway.

"But you're an astrophysicist," she exclaimed.

"Yes well, I am and a good one. I will help my old team on the weekends, but I want to do this."

"Before we go in, I have one more question. Your portfolio -"

"You want to know if my seizures are under control." Daniel filled in.

"We appreciate the heads up, but our medical resources in the summer are limited."

"I'm fine. My medication regimens are working, and the triggers are two fold, forgetting to eat and extreme stress. I have learnt to deal with both," he assured her. "Onwards." He arched an eyebrow whilst flashing a cheeky smile.

"Onwards, Mr Barrow." She smiled at him.

The McDougall's B&B was blissfully quiet when Daniel and Adela finally made it back at the end of a long day. nodded for Adela to go upstairs for a lie down while he entered its guest lounge. He collapsed rather than sat down in the plush club chair positioned comfortably close to the front of the fireplace. The owners worked hard to give the B&B a more homey feel than their guests would find at a hotel making them feel like family. He and Addie chose this place as their temporary home for that reason. Over the course of the summer, they'd settled into a routine and watched other visitors come and go. Thankfully, the latest visitors staying at the residence were off hiking the foothills or picnicking by the lake. Their absence made it much easier to stretch out his lanky frame and relax.

He didn't want Adela to know just how tired he felt today. It seemed that the last few hectic weeks were catching up. Still, he loved the life that he'd chosen. He enjoyed the role of the student under a brilliant lead teacher who managed to teach twelve children stuck with the belief that they were to dumb to learn. He found their challenges inspiring pushing him to help with the rebuilding the house after classes despite Adela's concern that he was taking too much on. He wasn't, but she worried. He's spent this last week in video-conferences with Steve answering questions about the Nerva and Jake helping with the re-organisation of the Glesga office. Jake had nearly quit after struggling with the disorganised mess, but he had to admit, the schedule left him completely knackered.

It didn't seem possible so much had occurred after leaving London. Norway seemed like forever ago. It dawned on him that Rose hadn't called since the weekend. Things felt awkward with her when she ended the call. So much so that he'd put an increase effort into helping out at the house after classes. Today, with the end of summer term in sight, his twelve learning disabled, boys and girls were especially rowdy leaving him frustrated and ready to yell at the lot to sit down and behave. Fortunately, his mentor was an amazingly patient woman and managed to wrangle all of them to remind them they were there to keep their skills up for the fall. The house had stood empty so long that cutting a deal and signing the papers took a day. He'd lucked out again when Mr McDougall turned out to be a contractor. The day after Daniel signed the papers, the man gathered a workforce and began the job of rebuilding.

The sound of his mobile broke his reverie. Daniel sat up, sniffed hard before checking the caller I.D. and pushed the exhaustion away. "Hello, Stevo. What's up?"

"Nothing, I just thought, I'd catch you up," the young scientist said.

"Alright, Steve what's wrong, I can hear it in your voice."

"Um, Rose sort of reported everyone - for the evening video conferences we've had in addition to the weekend calls we scheduled. It seems she thought you sounded tired and pulled our call records. She's checked out Jake too."

Daniel leaned against the chair with a frustrated sigh.

"Daniel?"

"Yup, I'm here."

"I just wanted you to know that you're going to get a call from the boss. And maybe a visit from Marcus."

"Thanks, Steve. I'll take care of it. And mate, the last time I checked, we're grown. You can call whenever, mate, just not from work. Don't put your job at risk. We'll keep business to the weekends, eh. And Thanks for the heads up."

Daniel hung up and dropped his head back against the chair. She spent more time gone than she did at home. How dare she go behind his back and interfere in something that he enjoyed. Those men were his friends, and he'd promised to be there to answer their questions. A wave of anger swept through Daniel. She had no right. He stared at the mobile for thirty seconds before hitting speed dial. The ringing seemed to last forever before he heard her voice.

"Rose, how's it going?" he asked lightly, but drummed his fingers in chair's arm.

"Um, fine, in the middle of a meeting. What's up?"

"Well, had an interesting call from Steve. Seems he's worried his job is on the line for talking to me about business other than the weekends. I assured him that wouldn't happen. I was wonderin' why he'd think callin' me would be a problem."

"Daniel, I can't talk about this now."

"Right, well when could you, because you've cut short the last three phone calls. Rose if you're mad at me for something, I'd appreciate knowing what I've done. Don't take it on my team."

"They stopped being your team when you left. I have to get back to mine." Rose finished coldly.

Daniel stared at the mobile listening to the dial tone. He hit end and slipped the phone into his pocket. That was not how he planned the call at all.

After finishing class today, he'd gone to the house to help install his new fireplace mantle after classes. The piece of wood came from a fallen Oak tree that he'd help cut up, and then spent another three days carefully shaping finally carving Gallifreyan script in the wood. He'd stained it dark oak and then sealed it. The project took almost two weeks to complete, and was, in his estimation, a piece of art. Now he wondered if he'd made an error in judgement with the inscription. All of time and space in the TARDIS with Rose Tyler.

He closed his eyes again refusing to consider the possibility that he might not have made a successful start on the plan that he'd made on his first day at the mansion. Since coming to An Gearasdan, he'd marked items one off the list. He'd bought a house. Granted, at the moment, it wasn't much but the rehab was going well and it would be brilliant when he's finished. The TARDIS had the perfect place to grow, The second item would come soon. With any luck, they would offer him a permanent job after his test in July. He didn't want to just be a science advisor for Torchwood. That left the last couple of items, raising a family, and sharing adventures inside a fully functional TARDIS with Rose.

It will work, he thought. I will make it work. I just need to make the house comfortable, tear down the shed, make lesson plans, find out what happened to the people who lived in the house before... Mid rambling thought, he didn't notice the bright flash behind his eyes that sent him into nothingness.

"Mrs Steuben?" a very Scottish female voice called quietly from the other side of the door. A glance at the clock was enough for Adela to know that twenty minutes remained before Tea. Her first thought was that something was wrong with Daniel. He was exhausted when they got home, and Mrs McDonald tended to worry for him almost as much as Adela did.

"Comin'," she called as she pushed off the bed and padded barefoot to the door.

Their pudgy, middle-aged hostess had a strong urge to mother her guests - even if the guest was older. That demeanour was in evidence when Adela opened the door to find the woman obviously distressed. She still managed a warm smile. Whatever had obviously disturbed her occurred during her preparations for their meal.

"Mrs McDougall, what's wrong? Is Mr Barrows alright?"

"He seems fine. Bless him. He's dozed off in front of the fireplace. No, Mrs Steuben, you have a guest. And, it isn't the folks that you told us to expect."

"That's not possible, the only folks who know that we're here, would call us. Is it a blonde girl - in her twenties? Oh, he will be so upset if Miss Rose is here. He's not ready for her to see the house."

"No, it isn't. It's a tall bloke with red hair, and he's not even British. He's outside on the patio. I wouldn't admit him."

"Thank you. I'll see who it is." Adela flashed a quick glance toward the stairs before turning to retrieve her slippers and going downstairs.

"See, there he is," Mrs McDougall whispered as she eased the lounge door closed and pointed to the front patio.

Adela nodded and padded softly past the lounge, and slipped quietly outside. There he stood, bold as brass. All six feet of him, dressed in jeans with a leather jacket, his red hair blowing in the breeze, looking as if he'd stepped out of a scene from a movie. Even with his back turned, she knew who the visitor was. The policeman from that awful night when Daniel hurt himself now paced nervously by the edge of the sidewalk. What was it Miss Jackie would say, Adela thought, the cheek of him to come here. She thought of turning back - leaving him to cool his heels, but she knew that if he'd travelled this far, he would just come back.

"What are you doing here?" she asked tersely as the man turned to face her.

"Well, you're not who I expected to see," Don Noble replied as he turned around. The look of disappointment was impossible to hide. "I came to see Daniel."

"No," Adela replied.. Her voice stayed calm but cold.

"Mrs Steuben, I came a long way. And - I will see him." Don insisted..

"You can try, but I will call Mr Tyler and then - that will be the end of it. They told me what you wanted that night when he -"Adela gasped in the memory of that night and of seeing Daniel's blood smeared across the floor.

"Can we sit?" Don asked softly refusing to let this go wrong again. He nodded toward the patio chairs hoping that she would at least give him a chance to explain.

Adela studied him for a long moment before taking a seat at the table. The instant she sat, she was thankful that the establishment recognised the need for an a large shade umbrella. The late afternoon rays topped the buildings at just the right angle to shine in her eyes. Adela nodded for Don to sit. The look on his face reminded her more of a miscreant child dreading some punishment than a police officer used to dealing with the dregs of the Earth.

"You have five minutes to convince me why I shouldn't notify Mr Tyler." Adela studied the man in front of her. When she finally spoke anger thickened her German accent.

"Mrs Steuben, It took less than an hour for me to track which way you went after I watched you two drive away from the mansion. Four hours after that, I knew that you were in Glesga. It should say something that I've waited all this time to come find him."

"Why?"

"Because after I traced every piece of information that I could find on him, and believe me when I say, it wasn't much, I had to decide if it was right to come find him."

"You don't. Good-bye Mr Policeman." Adela started to rise.

"Don - Don Noble. Three more minutes - please. Just give me a chance to make my case, please."

Adela wanted to reach across and smack the man for daring to stalk to Daniel, but in the end she relented.

"Did you lose anyone, Mrs Steuben - during the troubles?"

"I lost my entire family, Mr Noble. My sons and my husband are dead. Two boys from Torchwood found me in the rubble of my house. They took me to Mr Tyler who took me to his home. That's where I met Daniel."

"After all of that, if you found out that you had even a single living relative left, and that he was living in the same town, would you let anyone stop you from learning every thing you could? Or stop you from seeing him?"

Adela shifted, her resolve fading. Daniel wasn't related to the man, she knew that. She also knew the entire story the Tylers made up to fill the holes in Daniel's life. Everything from his shacked-up parents to his faked, lonely childhood. She learned his story right along with everyone else. Every name, every job, every reason for his existence was carefully constructed and memorised to ensure the completely human life they gave him would be believable. They had planted records and even false memories in all the right places and with all the right people. A well constructed story covered the missing time between the end of the troubles and now. Those were the very records that prompted this man to believe that Daniel was related to him, and the man was correct. If she thought, for even one moment that just one member of her family had survived the troubles, she would seek them out. Knowing that, she stayed silent whilst he talked.

"The troubles didn't come to Northwest Canada. It seems, not even metal monsters, and lunatics want much to do with the backwoods. Anyway, a year before Lumic and his tin soldiers attacked Europe and Britain, my parents died in a road accident. They were all I had, but I stayed in Canada. My memories, my job were there. Then a family friend called to tell me that my grandmother had died. That left my great-granddad alone, so I made arrangements to transfer from the RCMP to London Metro to take care of him. But then, what happened happen, and I wasn't allowed to enter the country until after."

Adela closed her eyes for a second, remembering the horror of watching people march mindlessly to their deaths. Don stopped until she looked at him again. The pain in her heart could be heard in his voice.

"I arrived a week after the attacks. The place was a wreck so I started work immediately. Life pretty much fell into a routine. I worked, dated the occasional woman, and took care of granddad. That was my life until one night, I'm sitting in a pub, and I meet a man who makes no sense. Like I said, I hate mysteries. You can imagine my surprise when I discover that I have a cousin that no one in my family ever mentioned. Not even the possibility of his existence was discussed. When you and Daniel left, I still had to take care of my granddad, but now..."

"Now?" Adela, asked gently.

"Three days ago, I buried Gramps. After, I decided that I had the right to see Daniel."

"I understand that you might want to connect, but Mr Noble, Daniel is struggling. I've learned a lot about him in these last weeks. He feels such guilt that people died because he believes that he wasn't good enough at his job. He stopped a great evil that nearly killed him, but to him; if he'd just been better or faster maybe ... It doesn't matter that it isn't true. Finally, he is starting to realise that it wasn't his fault and that he can have a life. Do not think I will let you hurt him."

"I just want to know why no one knew about him. I want to know that he understands about his mother's family and that my granddad evidently didn't know he existed. Most of all, I want Daniel to know that he's not alone. Daniel is the only family I have left. And sorry to say, but it also seems that he needs a friend that doesn't treat him like he's five."

Adela looked at her hands as she twisted her wedding ring. Mr Tyler would be very angry, but this stranger was right. She looked back at the house deeply conflicted. "You should know that we treat him as if he's fragile because - he is. He just doesn't want to admit it. Months ago, he and Miss Rose left in the middle of the night. When they came back, he was hurt, shot by some weapon."

"An energy weapon of some sort hit him. Tyler told me," Don interjected.

"That's right. At first, he was just withdrawn, but then, the headaches started. Horrible headaches that left him curled in a ball. That was followed by the fits. He is better now, but he still has trouble even keeping his blood sugar normal. Doctor Jones says, it will be months before we'll know if he will recover completely But he doesn't give in. He's planning' a future that may or may not come. He's taken a job and bought a disgusting house that he's rebuilding. You are right about one thing; he does need a friend that won't want to grab him for an adventure that he is not ready for, because he would go."

Adela studied the man sitting across from her for any sign that he was lying. She had always been able to read body language, and he came across as very sincere. "You make meeting him again look like an accident," she finally answered him, "and I won't say a word. Don't just drop all this on him. As far as he is concerned, his family completely rejected him. If he accepts you, and you hurt him or betray his trust, I will notify Mr Tyler. Right after I rip your manhood off and feed it to wild African dogs, he will see to it that you never betray another person again. "

"Yes ma'am. Thank you - I think," Don replied. "Can I ask, what kind of job did an astrophysicist from London find here?" he asked as he glanced around. Don couldn't hide his incredulity that any one could be happy so far from a city.

"Teaching; he's a teacher in training to the slow ones in summer school," she said proudly. "He takes his exam in July for his license. He already has a job at the school for the autumn term. Within any luck, the house will be liveable by then," she said as she rose. "You found us here. I'm sure you can find the house and a way it to make a meeting look accidental. Do. Not. Make me regret trusting you. Now go away. It's time for Tea and his medicine."

"Mrs Steuben," Mrs McDougall called from the door, "I can't wake up Mr Barrows."

The speed at which the older woman moved amazed Don. Thirty seconds after being told that he was unresponsive, she knelt by Daniel gently shaking him. She glanced at Mrs McDougall. "There is a bag on my dresser, please. I was foolish to go upstairs without making sure he ate."

As soon as the bag was in her hands, she retrieved the same bottle that Don watched Jake use. Slowly, drop by drop, she administered the elixir. A full minute passed before Daniel let out a soft moan. Adela administered five more drops and waited for the elixir to do its job. "Mr Daniel, open your eyes." His eyes fluttered open revealing a pair of unfocused brown eyes. "Mr Daniel, can you understand me?"

"Rose?" Daniel groaned. "My head hurts, don't be mad."

"We must get you upstairs mein schotz." She glanced up at Don who immediately slipped his arm around Daniel and lifted him to his feet.

"Come on mate, you have to move your feet for me," Don urged. He glanced at Adela with a look of relief that Daniel apparently didn't recognise him when he leaned heavily against the Canadian. Adela nodded and stepped out of the way.

"We have a chair lift at the stairs. Mr McDougall put it in last year."

Minutes later, Daniel slept safely in his own bed. Don stood at the door watching Adela wipe away her tears. "Three weeks, he went three whole weeks. He will be so upset when he realises."

"Is he alright?" Don asked softly.

"Yes, I think, so. He just got too tired."

"Then, Mrs Steuben, don't tell him. Just make sure he does what he's supposed to and - don't tell him."

"I must report it to Doctor Jones." Adela stared at Don in disbelief.

"Why?"

"Because Daniel will want to drive soon and he can't." Adela explained.

"Well, if he has another spell, then you tell. Until then - let it go. Thanks for letting me see him, and I will work out the rest. I'm on leave for a month, so I'll be around and I'll help." Don pushed away from the doorway and left. Adela glanced at Daniel sleeping and hoped that she hadn't made a mistake.


	13. Chapter 12

Rose had a perfect view of the whole of the center of London from this spot. Everything from the presidential palace to the government Commons building lay at the foot of Torchwood Tower. She stood at the expansive window watching a barrage balloon pass so close she thought it possible to reach out and touch the thing. Their presence never stopped feeling surreal. There was no doubt that, at this very second, some tourist stood inside the balloon's view box snapping pictures of the tallest glass building in Europe. The architectural masterpiece that was the new Torchwood Tower appeared almost three dimensional in its construction. The mirrored steel and glass building rose in a point above the city like a shard of glass. Now that the walls of the universes were closed, Rose wondered if this Earth would stop mimicking every development of its twin. At least, she hoped so. Some day the constant ache for the real London would go away.

The mirrored glass protected her privacy, encouraging her to make faces at what ever idiot still snapped pictures now that the tail of the ship lazily went past. Daniel was coming home today. Part of her was a little offended that he was returning for a conference and not for her. She pushed the unfair thought away. In all likelihood, he didn't know that she had come back from her latest jaunt to the Ukraine. Since the space ship crashed in a corn field, the government of that country jumped at every strange light in the sky. The last time that she talked to him, she'd snapped at him about his team. She could have explained that she felt they were taking advantage, but she didn't, she just snapped at him. Since then, she hadn't returned his calls. She honestly didn't know why. The easy excuse was her mission, but she could receive calls no matter where she went. The night at Crystal's flooded back. They'd had so much fun that night, she thought that made real progress that night. But then a damn alien crashed, and he fell over cables whacking his head and then - it was over. She'd spent the last few weeks trying to understand why, and why she was angry.

The sad sigh that escaped gave testimony, not just to her frustration, but her own confusion. She glanced around Pete's expansive office. This place was twice as big and twice as opulent as the office at the Vitex compound. She understood why her stepfather rarely came here. It was an effective place to impress government officials and business leaders while trying solve both environmental and alien issues, but it didn't fit Pete's personality. Heels clicking against the tiled floor brought her attention around to the middle-aged, well dressed woman walking in. She turned to smile at Pete's secretary delivering a stack of papers to his desk.

"Where is he?" Rose asked quietly.

"On his way up the lift, Miss Tyler. He should be here any second."

"Thanks." Rose knew that she sounded as exhausted as she felt.

She hated this place. She could pretend all she wanted, but more than anything she wanted to go home. She wished she'd stayed in London, the real London, with Mickey. Except - except back there, she was dead, and without a believable cover story to explain how she'd gone missing, she'd probably wind up in jail for some sort of fraud. Of course, there was Jack. He could help her find some corner of the real Earth to wait ... Wait for what? Rose sighed. Feeling lost, Rose traced a finger across her mother's picture. _It would kill her if I found a way to go home._

"Hey," Pete called from the door.

"Hi, Dad."

"You must be waxing nostalgic."

Rose laughed. "Why?"

"You only call me dad when you are homesick. What's going on?"

"Daniel will be here," she announced.

"Helicopter is about thirty minutes out," Pete confirmed. "How are you feeling about him coming back?"

Rose glanced away, crossed her arms and nodded. "I don't know how I feel. Part of me wants to hug him while the other part really wants to smack him for leaving."

"Rose, you have been gone more than you have been here. Let's say Daniel was here; would you have bypassed a single one of those mission when you knew Marcus would not give him permission for field duty? "

"No, I - no. But why Pete? No one tells me why Marcus grounded him. Something happened, and no one, not even Mum, tells me what! I go to the Ukraine and come back to find him in Scotland!"

"First of all, we did tell you why. Daniel has issues with his metabolism that make field duty untenable. If he is crawling through some wreckage or trying to do battle with an alien, and his blood sugar crashes, he could get seriously hurt, cause someone else to get hurt or worse. Second of all, he told you, almost day one that he wanted to teach. He likes it. I don't know why, but he does. From what I've seen and heard, he is actually very good. So much so that, the council has fast tracked his license."

"That's - wonderful, just wonderful. He owes you to stay involved with Torchwood, you're still paying him."

"He stays very involved. I can tell you, I'm not paying him enough." Pete chuckled. "He's helped revamp Torchwood Four, taught Jake how to make a proper report, set up a proper schedule for the office up there, and is half finished re-organizing the labs. And he does it on his weekends."

"Must have gotten all that organizing skill from the best temp in Chiswick," Rose muttered. "Pete, I'm so ..."

"Confused, angry?." Pete walked over and wrapped his arms around his stepdaughter. "I think, Rose, so is he. You traipse off on every mission whether you're needed or not, and he works just as much as he possibly can without getting into trouble, all to avoid thinking. I will tell you, Rose; He might have centuries of memories, but he has damn little actual life experience; Daniel feels abandoned and he is scared."

"I was supposed to help him be better, Pete," she said mournfully.

"The Doctor is a remarkable man, but he was wrong to ask you do that. Daniel is a man, and he wants to prove that he can take care of you. That's normal. You help him get better by understanding that and by pulling him back if he goes overboard. Talk to him, ask him why he likes teaching, be interested in the new life he's building. Don't, honey ask him why he is building a house up there because Daniel needs to do what he's doing."

"Right, well, I guess we should head to the pad." She leaned against Pete grateful for the hug. She wished desperately the arms holding her belonged to the Doctor. Some how, some way, there would come a day when she would smack the Doctor for giving her such an impossible mission. Daniel was nothing like his ninth self, nothing at all.

o0o

"Alright, I'm packed," Daniel turned to face an obviously concerned Adela. "What?"

"You be careful in London, don't get caught up and forget to eat, Ja," she said gently.

"I'll be fine. This conference is important Addie, and I still have a responsibility to Pete."

Adela snorted quietly. "You keep that responsibility every Friday night when you go to Glesca. You are working too hard. Between your evenings at the house and your weekends in Glesca, and school, you give yourself no time just to relax. Doctor Jones told you; eight hours of sleep at night and sometimes you barely get six. You still have headaches"

"I do relax. Working on that house is a blast; I finished carving the doors last night. And, now that the term is over, and my test is out of the way, I can spend time helping to get it finished. What are you and the designer lady have planned for my time away?"

"Nora,not _the designer lady_ she is such a sweet girl."

"I remember her name, I hired her remember. So, what do you have planned?"

"We are putting the kitchen together. It is fun to plan how you want things. I will admit that, but I know when to rest. That Jake, I think he lets you forget in Glesca."

"Ha, you are wrong. Jake is worse than you when it comes to my damn schedule. I can well imagine that it will be worse in London."

"You watch your language, you're spending too much time with the workers," she fussed.

"Sorry. Don't fuss about the men, they're fun. They invited me to the pub, but I was good and came home." he laughed. Daniel hugged his defacto mother. He couldn't imagine his life without her. "Alright then," he said, grabbing his suitcase and satchel, "I'll be back in a few days."

"You will see Miss Rose, Ja?"

"I hope so. I tried talking to her on the phone, but she didn't answer. I don't know what I did wrong."

"You'll talk. It will be alright," she reassured him. "The car is downstairs. You call me, Ja?"

"Ja," he smiled. He kissed the top of her head.

The already warm sunny morning made Daniel glad he'd spent forty quid on his sunglasses. As spring turned to summer, he'd found his eyes remained far more sensitive to bright light than his progenitor. It was another aggravating difference the meta-crisis forced on him. Daniel flashed a smile at the driver who seemed less inclined to be chatty than the usual driver Jake sent. Harry was funny but as nameless guy kept his eyes on the road Daniel found himself regretting leaving An Gearsadan a little more than usual. From the day, two months earlier when he and Addie arrived as strangers the town became home. If he had to live on this planet the rest of his existence, he couldn't imagine, doing it anywhere else. He chuckled at the thought that not only had he become domestic, he actually enjoyed it. From behind his sunglasses, he cast a nervous glance at Not Harry. If the non-communicative man noticed, he didn't let on. Daniel decided that his best option was to snooze his way to Glesca and the helicopter He settled against the seat, glad for the car's air conditioning, closed his eyes and tuned out the radio station's meteorologist trying to explain why the temperature in Glesca reached 35.0C in July. Overall the average daily temperature was up one degree.

He hated the idea of trying to explain the real cause of this unusual heatwave. Between the use of the dimension cannon, the whole mess with Davros and the TARDIS coming and then going, the damage to the planet's atmosphere was still healing. It would take a decade for changes to reverse. Until then, the weather would be a mess, and global warming would remain a threat. His priority for this trip; dismantling the ability for anyone to be tempted to jump universes again. Well, he thought, it was the second priority. Priority one B. Priority one stood five foot five and weighed eight stones. Her image brought a smile.

Three hours after leaving An Gearasdan, the helicopter flew into London airspace. Daniel twisted in his seat for a better view of the landscape spreading out below. The similarities of this London to the other London were easy to pick out, but the sight of Tower Bridge felt like home. It was the sight of Torchwood Tower rising above the city that widened his grin. Seconds later the pilot circled the building and began his descent to the helipad. Daniel blew hard when three figures came into view. His pink and yellow girl was waiting on the tarmac.

o0o

Daniel flashed a nervous smile at Jackie as he stood rocking on his heels in the mansion's foyer waiting for Rose. Two days of meetings watching nervous politicians wring their collective hands over the weather and aliens left little time with her. The dinner last night at Torchwood Tower was wonderful, they'd walked along the river after, held hands - kissed, but then they'd come back to the mansion in the Limo with Jackie and Pete who kept asking questions about his students. He didn't mind, but it did kill the mood. Tonight would be different. He and Rose were skipping the dinner, opting for alone time.

"Does it always taken a woman so long to get dressed just to go for take away?" he finally asked. "The Limo will be here for you and Pete any minute. By the way, did I say you look really stunning." Daniel took a couple of steps toward the stairs to get a better look at the upper landing.

"Thanks. I can hurry her along if you want?" Jackie flashed a reassuring smile.

"No, that'll make it look like I'm impatient. Maybe, I should just sit in the lounge with my feet up or something, look nonchalant. What do you think Jackie?"

"I think you should go have a cuppa, I think she'll be down by then."

"Right, I'll - get a cuppa." Daniel glanced up the steps again then headed for the kitchen.

Jackie shook her head at the nervous young man walking away from her. How it was possible for someone to look identical to another and yet be so utterly different, was still a mystery to her. Once he was out of view, She gathered her dress in her left hand to make the trip upstairs for her slow daughter. She walked the empty hallway to Rose's room, knocked gently and pushed the door to see Rose sitting on her bed, hair brush in hand, staring at across the room to the painting of the TARDIS surrounded by the Milky Way.

"Sweethear' what's wrong?"

"Mum, what do you do when you love someone so much that it hurts."

Jackie walked over to the bed, sat and gently took her daughter's hand. "Oh Honey. I can only tell you that I was very lonely for a long time after your dad died. You know how many men I tried to connect with, but just couldn't."

"Mum, I miss him so much."

"I know you do, but I have to say, I thank the stars every day for two things. One: the Doctor gave you back, and two: he gave me Pete back. But, he's gone, Rose, as sure as if he's dead. Daniel is here, and he loves you. Maybe the person you should ask that question to, is him."

"I can't, Mum. I don't understand him."

"Maybe it's time you tried. He's waiting. Go have a bit of fun, just the two of ya. Spend some time together. Pete and I will be back late, and the guest house is empty if you want to make sure your not disturbed." Jackie kissed her daughter and stood up. Half way to the door, she turned and smiled. "Be very sure sweetheart how much of your life you are willing to sacrifice for a man who is never coming back. Don't make my mistakes."

o0o

Daniel plopped down in the kitchen chair remembering the first time that he walked through the back door of this kitchen. He'd felt overwhelmed and terrified by this world. Everything that could change since that night had changed. Except for how he felt about Rose. He took a swallow of tea then gently twirled the cup watching how it swirled to the right instead of the left. He tried to focus on the reasons way instead of the way his heart pounded with anxiety that Rose might not come. They'd had fun the night before, but most of it was spent surrounded by foreign dignitaries and scientists. They had walked along the river though and kissed. Surely that meant something? Time Lords romances were much easier to deal with than this. Mates were chosen for political alliances. There wasn't a single memory packed in his head of how a normal Gallifreyan handled such situations.

Daniel closed his eyes and shifted his focus to how Rose looked in that silver, shimmering evening gown last night. She was so different now, so at ease in Pete's World. She moved with grace around those people as if she'd been born into that world. It only proved how brilliantly clever she was. He sucked a deep breath and blew out to regain his senses. When he opened them, Rose stood in the door way, smiling at him. Without a thought, he was on his feet striding toward her.

"Hey, I thought you might not come," he said softly.

"Of course I'm comin'" Rose walked into his hug. "Mum and Dad just left."

"Dad? you're callin' Pete dad now?"

"Yeah, I guess, I am. Tony asked me why I didn't, and I really didn't have an answer so ..."

"Well, I know that makes Pete really happy. So, what do want to do: get some take away, go to a movie, take a walk. I am open to anything."

"Take away is good, as long as it's not steamed chicken." Rose giggled.

"Please, sometimes I think, I will turn into one. I had no idea there were so many ways to fix chicken."

"So Adela keeps that diet of yours going, 'cos you - look good. All toned muscle and such," Rose teased.

"Yeah, well thanks." He straightened. "It's all that hard work I've been doin'." He stepped back to study her, taking the moment to slide his fingers gently through a stray lock of hair, tucking it behind her ear. "You look amazing. Last night you were stunning in that gown, but now you look bloody amazing."

"I'm in jeans and a jumper," she said flatly.

"Yeah, I can see that; and," he click is his teeth "You look -"

"Amazing." She filled in giggling at him.

"I suppose you know I still can't drive, so..."

"Why can't you drive? It's not just because of your metabolism issues is it, because it seems like it's been forever."

"I know, but you have to take it up with Marcus. The bloody bugger put an alert on my license with the motor vehicles, and I can't even get one in Scotland 'till he lifts the alert."

"That's not fair."

"Yeah, but I have a beautiful woman to play chauffeur for me, so it has it's perks. We should - go."

Daniel guided her out the door to the car stopping to take a look at the clear night sky. A meteor leaving a trail of fire as it crossed the sky caught his attention. "Star light, star bright ..."

"I wish I may, I wish I might ..." Rose continued

Daniel turned her in his arms and kissed her eyes before continuing, "make a wish tonight." He dropped his mouth to brush his lips against hers, kissing her gently. For a just a moment, Rose froze in his arms but then relaxed letting him deepen the kiss. His heart pounded in his chest, every nerve in his body felt on fire when her arms slipped behind his head, her fingers traced their way through his hair. He felt her fingers discover the scar running along the side of his head. When she pulled back from him, confusion flickered in her eyes.

"Why is there a scar there?" She gently probed the side of his head.

"It's - where - I cracked my head," he stuttered lifting her hand away from his head. He ran his fingers through his hair covering the scar then kissed the inside of her wrist. The scent of her perfume filled his senses threatening to overwhelm him.

"How did that happen?" Rose asked gently.

"Just got a little dizzy, tripped over the coils and smacked into the edge of shuttle's frame. Stupid really." He placed a gentle kiss on her palm. "We can skip the take away if you want," he said hopefully. "Maybe go for a walk around the estate."

"Is that why Marcus won't let you have field duty?"

"S'ppose," he murmured. He brushed his lips against hers. "There are better things to talk about than my stupid head," he whispered against her mouth, "like for instance, you have beautiful eyes. They twinkle, did you know that? And then there is how brilliant you are. I watched you move like a diplomat through that room today. You were remarkable."

"Yeah, learnt from the best," she responded throatily against his mouth when he kissed her.

"Rose?" Daniel asked huskily as he kissed her again.

"Yeah."

"We should -"

"Take Away, I'm starvin' then maybe we could take that walk," she responded. She pulled away, took his hand and headed for the car.

o0o

Daniel walked out of Torchwood Towers promptly at noon on Monday afternoon, the last of the meetings behind him. All in all, he thought things had gone well. He'd accomplished his goals in coming. First: the plans to the dimension cannon were in his satchel. The cannon itself was completely dismantled and locked in the vault, in the bottom of Torchwood Tower. Only two people had the code to get to it, and neither was Rose. No one would use it or the transport discs to jump universes again. The second more brilliant goal was Rose. He thought things were on a much better footing. They talked about her trips to the Ukraine, she apologised for talking to Steve and Jake and then they talked about why he loved teaching. They talked about the stars and adventures, and they kissed. But, she'd pulled back from spending the night together. At least, when he took the cold shower he had not fallen on the floor with a seizure. The thought brought a snort

A crowd of people scattered around him, heading for the waiting cabs and limousines. He glanced at his watch. In five more minutes, she would come out of the building, take his hand and walk with him to the helipad. In three hours, he would be home - alone, without his Rose. Somehow that didn't seem all that much fun. He considered staying one more day only to have the thought interrupted by expletives and car horns blast from the direction of two cabs. He couldn't live here. At home, he could breathe clean air and hear himself think. That was simply not possible in the heart of the city.

"Ready?" her voice came from behind him.

Daniel turned to see Rose. His thoughts took a flight of their own when he saw her dressed in a business suit instead of the snug jeans and that pink V-neck jumper that she'd had on last night. He'd run his hands up underneath its edges to feel her silky skin while they kissed in the moonlight ... "Um, right- yes," he squeaked, "I guess so, come on. Our last walk around the building."

Ten minutes later, he stood at the edge of the private tarmac holding her one last time. His satchel and suitcase already on board the helicopter. He kissed her forehead and shook Pete's hand. The walk to the helicopter left him with an ache in the pit of his stomach. Seconds later, the helicopter lifted off, manoeuvred around the barrages and then headed across the skyline for the outskirts of London and home. Daniel's newest goal; finish the house and bring Rose home.

o0o

Daniel was glad he'd talked the pilot into flying him all the way to An Gearasdan. It was worth the expensive of a cab ride home not to deal with the Not Harry's silence for the forty five minute ride from Glesca. When he'd made the first trip with Not Harry, the man didn't utter one intelligible word. This driver chattered on about the heat wave, tourists and his oldest boy's tenure at university. Daniel responded in all the right places, but it wasn't until the driver turned on the gravel lane that he finally felt as if he was home. The cab driver whistled when he pulled to a stop behind an electrician's lorry. Daniel beamed when he saw the changes in the house made to the house in just a few days. He paid the driver, grabbed his satchel and suitcase, and scanned the parked cars for his SUV. Its absence prompted him to worry that he'd missed Adela.

Everywhere Daniel looked, the men he'd hired were hard at work. He watched the roofer walking across the new grey clay tiles with as much security as if he were on the ground. Three others were busy installing new solar panels. The sight sent Daniel running for his wellies and the camera that he'd left before his trip. Two minutes later, he was back outside catching up on pictures chronicling the progress made since he left. He waved to the roofing crew, snapped a shot and then walked toward the back of the house. He chuckled when he watched the electrician crouch down to wire the emergency generator into the house. The man's exposed overly broad bum was simply too good a shot to pass up. Not the most flattering picture, but the man's wife would recognise him. Her name was prominently tattooed on one cheek. At least, he hoped it was the name of the man's wife.

Daniel turned on his heels and used the camera lens to scan the hillside behind the house. Bright sunlight shimmered off the tops of the trees evoking a feeling of Gallifrey. He snapped the shot and then zoomed in bringing the hillside images closer. For a moment, he thought that he caught a glimpse of a figure moving through the trees. He lowered the camera and scanned the hillside for signs of a stranger. "Mr Harris?"

"Yes, Sir." Harris's voice echoed from behind the metal box.

"Have you got anyone up the hill for any reason?" Daniel asked.

"No, sir," the man answered. "The crew is scattered about the house. Why?"

"Nothing, probably a hiker in the wrong place." He lowered the camera just as his monitor beeped, "Come on, Mr Harris. I'm starved. I'm sure Adela left me something to munch on. Did she say where she was going or when she'd be back?"

"No, sir, she went with that decorator Mrs Filson and Mr McDougall to get things for the kitchen." The man answered as he straightened. He adjusted his jeans and pulled his shirt over the top of his pants.

"Right, well come on," Daniel answered. He couldn't resist grinning. He really should delete the picture. He liked Mr Harris, but then ...

The two men walked around the front of the house. Daniel hadn't paid attention in his rush to get the camera, but while he was gone, they'd hung both doors making the house finally feel like his home. It had taken the better part of two days to carve the circles, marks and squiggles that represented Gallifreyan script. Now he stopped to trace his fingers across the marks, wishing Donna could see them. He hopped on one foot as he pulled off his wellies. The sight of all the outside workers doing the same elicited a breathy chuckle. It was Addie's latest rule. She made several rule after the floor re-finishers and painters had completed their work the day before he went to London: no muddy boots on her floors, no smoking in the house and no eating in the lounge were just three.

"Mr Barrows." one of the workers, (Daniel thought his name was Neil), flashed a confused look at him. "Can I ask, we're all wonderin'?" The man studied the script on the door.

"You want to know what the marks are?" Daniel replied.

"Yes, Sir, if you don't mind."

"It's hieroglyphics from a dead language. It reads: The Houses of Noble-Barrow Reigns Here. That was my mum's family. When I marry, I will add our names. It will be the symbol of our family heritage.

"Like a clan crest?" Neil asked.

"Yeah, exactly. It was an old tradition on my father's side. It's my way of remembering my family."

"That's amazin', sir."

"Yeah, it is. Oh look," Daniel turned as a lorry and the SUV came up the drive, "It seems the kitchen has arrived."

Daniel put his wellies back on and went to meet Addie and the designer. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, he thought that Nora Filson looked fetching today.


	14. Chapter 13

Daniel stood in front of the mirror carefully rehearsing his first words of welcome to his home. He still had trouble believing this night had finally arrived. It felt as if ten life times had passed since that day standing on the sands of Dårlig Ulv-Stranden in Norway. It would be ten more before he ever went back. Now, all these months later, he stood in front of his own mirror, in his own bedroom, in his own house. Home, not house, he corrected. Despite the lack of faith in him expressed by his progenitor, the best part came from knowing, for the most part, he'd done this on his own.

Everyone from London, including Marcus was coming to see his success tonight. Rose was coming. Now that he was healthy, the thought of having her close again raised a fiery ache that threatened to swallow him whole. He could solve any issue when he wrapped his arms around her beautiful body. He'd proved that at the conference in London. Things felt so right when they strolled along the Thames and hiked around the estate. Leaving her behind hurt, but after tonight, that would never happen again.

First, he would unveil the home that he built for his pink and yellow girl, and then he would take her into the office where she would be surrounded by the images of the TARDIS interior. There, with only the baby coral as a witness, he would ask her to marry him.

Daniel stepped back from the full length mirror to better study his image. "You were wrong about me, Doctor," he muttered to his image. "Where ever you are, but you should know, I win." Daniel turned and walked out of the bedroom.

"Addie!" Daniel yelled the second his feet hit the bottom stair. Daniel felt like an overgrown teenager calling for his mom as he crossed the lounge.

"In the kitchen, Mr Daniel."

Even after three days in the house, the scent of paint still clung to the air in the former shell of a house. He stopped to run his fingers across the mantle, and walked around to make sure the pictures chronicling the dramatic changes were all in place. Daniel was proud; not just of the photos, but at his skill as a photographer. He couldn't wait for everyone to see the display. He chuckled at the picture taped to the bathroom door showing how the room had its fixtures ransacked before he'd bought the place. Now the necessaries, as Addie called them, were fit for an actual lord.

Addie's domain shined. She and the designer created a thoroughly modern kitchen that evoked a true country feeling. Daniel tried to make sure he crept as quietly as possible across the new kitchen stone floor tiles so that Adela wouldn't hear him. He'd almost managed to reach the German woman when she turned pointing a paring knife at him.

"I raised two boys, and a husband, you can't sneak up on me." She laughed at his embarrassed look.

"You can't raise a husband, Addie, his mother does that." Daniel laughed.

"So, you say. You wait until you're a husband." She laughed again and turned back to apply the final touches to the nibbles tray.

"Are we almost ready?" he asked.

"No, Mr Daniel," she replied with a grin, "we are completely ready. At least, we will be when you put that punch bowl on the buffet table - please."

"Addie, do me a favour."

"What?"

"Stop calling me, Mr Daniel. After all this time, and everything that has happened it doesn't sound right."

"I can do that, I think," she responded gently.

"Thanks, and, I just wanted to say, before everyone comes - thank you. I don't think I could have done any of this without you. I know when we started, it was your job, but..."

"Daniel." Adela stressed his name when she turned to face him. "It stopped being my job a very long time ago. Come," she said holding her arms out.

Without hesitation, Daniel walked into her arms. "Donna would have really loved you. Everyone thinks you're my secret mum, and - I think maybe you are - in a way. My mum. At least, you are the closest thing to a mum that I have in this universe. I couldn't have done any of this without you. Two aliens against on an adventure, eh."

"Two idiots," Adela repeated their joke as she tightened her hug. "You don't talk about her as much, your Donna." She pulled back to study his face. "But you still miss her, Ja."

"Ja, but it doesn't hurt so much. I'm still working on forgiving him like you said, but it's better. A lot better, I think."

"Ja, I think so too."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure. What do you want know."

"If you met someone and fell in love again, would you feel guilty or would you take a chance?"

"Hmm, not that it would happen, but if did, I would take the chance. My Edgar is gone, and there is nothing I can do to change that. He will always be my heart, but hearts grow. My heart grew for you after losing my boys. Did I tell you, Georg's wife was pregnant when they ..." She spoke wistfully and then took a deep breath in an obvious effort to control her emotions. "Now, that's done. My heart would do the same if I met someone who would love me." She patted his arm.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to ... Thanks."

"You did nothing to upset me, goose. Have you taken your evening medicine? You don't want Dr Jones to be upset when he gets here."

"Yes, Mum, I have and changed my patch." Daniel snorted. "There is no way, I am messing up getting my licenses back. Marcus yanked them before I even had the chance to use them. Not to mention the fact that it lets you off the hook, or that I will finally get to ride my new motorcycle. It will be nice to actually try out the fancy helmet that I spent a fortune for. There are rear view mirrors in the bloody thing"

"Just don't you go wild. Now, let me see you." She laughed. Daniel held his arms and turned dutifully for inspection. Clean shaven with a brand new haircut, his snug, black jeans showed how the last weeks of working on the house had toned his bum. The open-necked blue Oxford shirt and dress jacket accentuated his slim physique. He'd even spritzed on a little of Howie's long forgotten cologne.

"So - what do ya think?"

"I think, Mrs McDougall will chase you around the house or maybe that Nora. They'll all have a hard time focusing on the changes you've made to this place." Adela laughed.

"So, it's good, yeah?" he asked a little worried that he'd gone overboard with the cologne.

"Ja, it's good. Miss Rose will love it." Adela reassured him.

"Good." He waggled his eyebrows at her and then drew her in his arms for one more hug. Adela pulled a face as the whroop sound of an engine filled the house and then faded. "That crazy doorbell. Your guests are here."

"Future TARDIS doorbell. Took me a week to get the recording right. Oh, I nearly forgot, I invited someone else," he said with a note of pride in his voice.

"Who?" Addie caressed his cheek and then gave him a quick peck.

"Bloke I met in the village when I did the shopping. I met him before, in London. We played pool. You'll like him. He's from Canada," he explained walking away. "Who would have thought, Addie." He turned walking backwards. "I'm the bloody lord of the manor - with guests." He grinned.

"Yeah. Go answer the door," she called to his disappearing back. "The lord of the manor, with a new guest to stir up trouble," Adela muttered to herself.

o0o

Do you have your GPS turned on, Jake?" Rose asked from the back seat of the SUV.

"I know where I'm going, Rose. I've been here a few times now." Jake had no intention of letting his boss know, but he truly did hate driving country roads in the dark. He glanced over at Nick who sat stone faced with his eyes glued out the window. Jake knew his partner well enough to know that Nick was expecting an alien life-form to leap from the side of the road intend on thrusting them down the side of a mountain or into an energy beam to transmat them off planet. He didn't need his boss' daughter ranting at him too.

"You know, Pete said, "The Aldini made contact recently. This would make a great first contact spot. Nobody around to interfere."

"Can we not talk about aliens, please. Just for one night, I'd like us to have an alien free night. Even if it is in the back of beyond." Jackie fussed.

"I don't know. Daniel assured everyone they were friendly but -"

"Peter Allen Tyler!"

"Right, sorry. So, Jake. What's that place really look like?" Pete asked.

"It's ..." Jake hesitated. "It's nice - now. But, man - the first time I saw, it was a complete dump. Someone had even ripped the fixtures out of the loos. Didn't he send you pictures? I get a new set every other day."

"Yeah, well you can always fake pictures can't you," Marcus piped in.

Rose ignored the conversation upfront. She'd spent weeks in the field dealing with aliens, people who saw aliens and the worst; people who thought they saw aliens, but really needed to be sectioned. For the moment, she preferred to give the murky landscape her full attention. Despite all the conversations with Daniel, she's never actually expected the silly git to take himself to as her mother called it, the middle of the back of beyond. Rose glanced out at the black sky in time to see rain laden clouds push across the moon shutting out even that source of light. Her thoughts centred on Daniel. The further they drove from civilisation, the more she realised that she was so tired of chasing after a face with two hearts. She reached for her mother's hand grateful to feel her comforting squeeze back.

"I don't understand. Why couldn't he at least settle in Glesca, Torchwood is there?" she fumed.

"That's why he didn't settle there. Now, young lady," Jackie fussed, "you plant a smile on your face and keep it there. It's time to get over being angry. He's made his choice, and it's done. It's not like he doesn't come back to London. He spent every free second with, you and I didn't hear you complain about his choices while he was snogging your face off."

"I really thought he'd change his mind, and come home."

"Rose," Pete turned to face his stepdaughter, "we talked about this. You need to understand; this is his home. He still comes when we need him, but he has a right to live where he wants."

The rain started five minutes later with big fat raindrops splatting against the window. First one then another followed in rapid succession beginning a downpour. The car grew silent during the drive through the evening listening to the windshield wipers slap back and forth as the rain pelted against the windows. Jake chortled followed by everyone else laughing at the sight of a large sign on the left side of the road illuminating the night.

"I think we have arrived." Marcus chuckled.

"What gave it away," Pete laughed.

Jake pulled a face when Nick elbowed him, teasing him. "Now there's a beacon for the lost; great big sign blinking: Jake, turn here."

"You get the idea he was afraid you'd miss the turn in the dark," Marcus added.

"Very funny, all of you," he moaned while turning up the narrow road for the kilometre drive up the narrow tree lined lane. They all gasped, unsure what surprised them more; the cars filling the clearing or Daniel's house lighting up the night. The wheels crunched on the gravel as Jake pulled to a stop next to a plumbers lorry. Jackie was about to comment when the front door flew open to reveal Daniel standing in the light.

Jackie squealed as she dashed through the rain, "Come here you plum." She yelled, pulling him in a hug.

"Hi, Jackie. Welcome to my house. That really sounds good doesn't it. Never thought, I'd like hearing myself say that, and now I've said all night," he babbled with Jackie's arms tightly hugging him. "Pete, Marcus, Nick welcome," he greeted when he pried Jackie's arms off. "Jakie boy, told ya it would look good when I finished. Come meet everyone." He pumped hands with excitement of finally having everyone in his home.

The sounds of his guests' laughter and Adela's squeal of delight when she spotted Jackie and Pete faded when he saw Rose standing in the doorway. Everything from the way her hair fell around her face accenting the delicate curve of her jaw, to the delicate way her neck met her shoulders even the shape of her eyes to his breath away. The same outfit that she'd worn all those months ago, still accentuated her curves taking his breath away, just as it did on their first magical night. A tear drop necklace graced her neck. Daniel remembered that necklace. The Doctor bought it the day she'd purchased the bezoolium for her mother. Part of him wondered why she would wear it, but then she smiled and he forgot. He held his hand out wiggling his fingers to entice her closer. She hesitated, but then her hand was in his, and he pulled her in his arms. He wanted to revel in her scent and the way she felt when she nestled against him.

"I have so missed you," he whispered against her ear.

"Yeah," she started only to hear Marcus disturb their moment.

"I hate to be a bother, but the quicker we talk, Daniel, the quicker I get to eat. The food smells delicious, and I'm bloody starvin'." The doctor slapped Daniel on the shoulder redirecting him up the stairs.

"Right," Daniel chuckled and then kissed her head.

"I will be right back, promise not to leave?" he muttered softly against her ear. He was rewarded when she pressed a hand against his cheek. Between his nerves and fear of failure, Daniel's heart pounded in his ears as he headed up the steps to his office with Marcus. This was the first time since London that Marcus actually would examine him. Since the day Adela fussed at him for working too hard, reminding him of everything he could lose, he'd followed every single directive required of him. Monks lived less rigid lives than he had for the last thirty-five days. Everything from his licenses to drive, to the freedom to ask Rose to marry him road on Marcus' findings.

""I have to tell you, I am shocked," Marcus continued nudging Daniel in the side. "This is more than nice, Daniel you have done a remarkable job on this place," Marcus said as they climbed the stairs. "Did you take all these pictures."

"Yeah, Nora - she's the decorator - framed them for me.," he answered whilst opening the door to his newly finished office, "She's says that I have a natural eye," he laughed. "Somehow, I never thought that would be a term someone applied to me."

"Yeah, well you are one helluva photographer." Daniel stepped around him and led the way to his office to let the first outsider enter his space. He smiled when Marcus let out a low whistle of appreciation.

"Daniel - This is bloody spectacular. It looks like some alien spaceship. Who did the painting?" Daniel tossed his head. He couldn't resist rocking on his broke on his heels.

"I did most of it, and it is alien. It's an accurate a portrayal of the inside of the TARDIS as Rose saw it."

Marcus turned in a circle taking in the art work. "Where did you score the lab equipment?" he asked.

The look on his face told Daniel he already knew the answer, but he gave it anyway . "I sort of recycled - when I helped Jake with the upgrades in Glesca. I managed to salvage the outdated stuff, reconfigured and re-programmed, and now it's top of the line."

Marcus walked around the office taking in the remarkable amount of equipment shoved in this space all without looking cluttered. Three computer screens adorned one wall for Daniel's lab work, photography and programs for tracking any alien activity. A laptop rested on his desk. The mini lab stretched across the counter on the wall opposite the computers. Marcus walked to the end wall intrigued by the terrarium setup containing the fragile pink TARDIS coral. The special lighting arrangement mixed with a fine mist cast a strange glow around the little crèche. "Is something buzzing in here?" Marcus asked, reaching to rub his temple.

"Yeah, that might be a little off-putting at first. It's just the baby coral reaching out for a psychic connection." Daniel flashed a grin as he rolled up his sleeve. "So, what's first, my blood or my blood pressure?"

"You know, there was a time when that answer would have gotten you sectioned.

"What?" Daniel arched an eyebrow.

"Baby coral - psychic connection? Believe me when I tell you, five years ago - straight to the mental ward." Marcus chuckled. "Now - it makes perfect sense. And, it's your blood pressure," Marcus said as pulled out the cuff.

"Has Rose said anything about me?" Daniel plopped down in on the edge of his desk with his arm stuck out. "She seemed - quiet." He glanced away trying hard to hide his worry.

"Well, I can safely say that she's not happy about you wanting to stay up here. She wants you to come home." Marcus wrapped the cuff around Daniel's arm.

"Right, but when she sees the mountains, she'll understand. She will. It will be fine. How's my pressure?"

"Normal." Marcus passed the bioscanner over Daniel forwarded the data to his laptop.

The exam that followed was quick but thorough beginning with shining a penlight first in one and then the other moving on to test Daniel's reflexes. By the time that Marcus made Daniel stand on his heels and then toes, the scan results appeared on the doctor's computer. The silence in the room added to Daniel's worry, but finally Marcus turned the screen for Daniel and sat down across from him. Daniel sagged with relief when he saw Marcus smile.

"Right, first, thank you for following the restrictions. I know how hard it was." Marcus began.

"Thirty-five days. Thirty-six if you count this one." Daniel interrupted.

Marcus smiled, more than aware how difficult the last months had been for Daniel. "First, the good news. Other than your metabolic read outs, your bioscans are stable. You seem well on your way to adjusting to this universe. Adela did call me a few weeks ago, to tell me that she was worried about you. She said that you were times that you were very hyper, working much longer than I wanted you to, and then you became inordinately tired. It's one of the reasons that I asked Pete to bring you to London for the conference. You were working to hard. I needed a way to do a physical on you without you getting bent out of shape."

"Yeah, Addie, yelled at me before I left. She told me to take walks and to use her words: chill out Mr Daniel, things will work out," Daniel mimicked.

"I have a feeling she said more than that. Since then, what ever Adela said to you, you have done well. The last record of a Jacksonian seizure was six weeks ago. Do you remember?"

"Not really. I remember one day at the end of term when I came home with a nasty headache. I still tend to get them, so I don't always tell Addie; I don't want her to worry. I'm pretty sure, I didn't tell her about that one."

"Yeah, you didn't which is why that wrist monitor," Marcus pointed to the device Daniel still wore, "still comes in handy. It keeps you honest. Whether you tell anyone or not, the data doesn't lie, and Adela is very good about using the phone transmitter. Bless her heart, every night when your sleeping, she resends the day's info just to make sure what I get is accurate." Marcus couldn't help chuckling. "Anyway, I changed the patches to a higher concentration of acetylcholine and had Jake deliver them without telling you."

Daniel straightened. "Can you just do that? Why didn't you tell me this in London?"

"Because you would have just obsessed about not recovering, and it seems to have solved that particular issue. However, I want to wait a month before we try cutting the strength back. It will give the neurons longer to stabilise. The bigger problem now is your metabolism. It concerns me that after all this time, your blood sugar still tends to take a big dip late in the afternoon. Although it's far less severe than when you first showed up, it's enough to concern me. I'm worried that it may always remain an issue. So, you are stuck with the dietary regimen and testing for the foreseeable future. Keep sending me your blood sugars. With this little lab, I should be able to trust you not to fake your results."

"Well, I can live with that. Guess I have to, don't I." Daniel flashed a smile.

"What else - go on - say it," Daniel said hopefully, waggling his eyebrows at Marcus. "You know you want to."

"I. Will." Marcus started slowly almost dreading the next words. "Loosen the reins. Just don't take that as permission to run bonkers. And - "

"And ..." Daniel encouraged. "You can use your license. Just - Daniel, don't go crazy," he pleaded.

"Yes!" Daniel jumped up. "You - are my new best friend. Well, right up there with Addie, Jake and Pete. You are in the gang - my gang, I have a gang."

"Yeah, screw up and you'll find yourself back at Torchwood in infirmary, and then I'm sure, you will kick me out of the gang. Daniel, you need to understand, I will not okay you for field duty. There isn't going to be any chasing aliens. You can keep going on as an advisor, but that's it. And you still need to get a proper nights rest."

"But I can drive, right?"

"You can drive, and ride that bike you bought," Marcus affirmed.

"When can I go on the occasional mission? I mean, sometimes it's easier for me to be on site to understand what happened and what species is involved." Daniel stood up to roll down his sleeve. "I can't be stuck forever."

"For as long as you have headaches and your blood sugar bottoms out like it does, I have a problem with you going. You have any idea why that's still a problem?"

"No, Addie makes sure that I don't forget to eat, I haven't really cheated. My guess is Davros' weapon blast interfered with the process finishing correctly. If it hasn't corrected by now, you're right. It might stay an issue." Daniel blew hard. "It'll be fine, it will. One thing, Marcus, well two actually."

"What?" Marcus' expression showed his concern.

"Don't tell Rose. Let me go on the occasional trip that involves no chasing through woods so to speak and I. Will. Follow the rest of the restrictions without argument."

"Daniel, Rose is already suspicious. You're going to have to tell her sooner or later that you are not invincible."

"I will, I promise but in my own time and my own way. I'm not quite the idiot everyone thinks I am, I know something is off with us. We need to build more, but I will not have her mixing up pity with love. I was going to - never mind." Daniel quietly sucked against his teeth.

"No one thinks you are an idiot. Far from it, you just tend to ignore things. And,yes, if you can manage not to hit the floor for awhile longer, I will agree to the occasional quiet field trip."

"Good, I will work the rest out." Daniel smiled.

"Now, can I finally eat? " Marcus laughed.

"Oooh, right. Yes - guests. I have guests. Can't say that enough either."

Daniel forced the disappointment away, made sure his usual grin was in place and walked out of the office to the stair landing. He chuckled when he saw everyone including Adela gathered at the foot of the stairs waiting. Without a second of reservation, he buried Marcus' concerns, grabbed his wallet from his back pocket and waved.

"I can drive. I am a free man, " he announced to a round of applause. "No one, especially Addie, has to drive me any more."

Adela's gleeful squeal brought a round of laughter from everyone.

Daniel bounded down the stairs two at time, grabbed Rose in his arms and twirled her around the foyer. "See, even without music, I can dance. You want to know something else?"

"What?" She laughed.

"I've a brand new motorcycle at the side of the house. Bought it when I was at the mansion. Jake and the boys brought it up for me. Fancy an inaugural ride in the moonlight?"

"It's raining, remember." Rose chuckled.

"Where's that sense of adventure?"

"Not dressed in a silk blouse and skirt." She laughed.

"Well then," Daniel took her hand, "come with me, I have something to show you." He flashed a cheeky grin at Pete and Jackie as he pulled her away, nearly dragging Rose up the stairs to the office. "Close your eyes and prepare to enter my den of iniquity," he said with an arched brow.

"Is it bigger on the inside," she asked. The tip of her tongue poked slightly through her teeth when she grinned back.

For just a moment, he was back in the other universe pushing the TARDIS door open for her. This was how it was supposed to be. "Maybe." Daniel stepped behind her and place both hands over her eyes. "No peeking." She couldn't see the delighted expression on Daniel's face. He guided her giggling inside the room toward the terrarium. "Now," he said moving his hands, "you can see."

The delighted look on her face sent his heart racing. "You built her a nest," she murmured in awe. "Oh - it's beautiful. I can feel her; she's trying to sing." Rose traced the age of the glass lovingly. "Look at you, you beauty. She's bigger, isn't she? " Rose looked around the room. Her grin broadened. "This room is amazin'. You nested her between the struts, like home. It is beyond amazin'."

"Thanks, I had help with the painting. Nora is a wonderful artist."

"Nora?" She tilted her head slightly. "Yeah, Howie recommended her. She is a brilliant interior designer. She and Addie really got on well together. Between the two of them, they pulled this place together.

"Great - that's great." She turned back to the terrarium. "Look at you, you are growing so big aren't you," she murmured to the coral. "What's in the mist?" She turned back to Daniel.

"I cut a small section of the wrapping, dissolved it in deionized water, and bombarded it with rift energy. Setting up the mister took a little configuring. It wanted to put out too much water, but it's right, now -"

"Go back, you found a source of rift energy up here?"

"Yeah, a tiny leak left over from sealing off the universe, but yeah, I did."

"Why didn't you report it to Torchwood? You should have." Her voice rose an octave.

"I don't see why. It's harmless. Do you want to hear or be an offended Torchwood operative?"

"Sorry, habit. Finish telling me. I really do want to hear."

"Good, that's good. The lighting was tricky. I mean the difference between Gallifrey and here is huge to say the least. It took a bit to adjust it to mimic the right wave length. It required 625nm to interact with the mist, and now - it's feeding her." Daniel wrapped his arms around Rose and rested his chin on her head. "I think - she's ready," he said, sounding very much like a proud dad.

"For what?" Rose reached to touch the coral.

"To shatterfry the plasmic shell. Using Donna's directions, I've built a dimensional stabiliser, and modified my own sonic. I've already set the foldback harmonic to 36.3, and she was right. We can accelerate her growth by the power of 59. It's bloody brilliant."

"How long before she would be fully grown?"

"Well, left like that, our kids would get to use it, but with rift energy feeding her, a couple of years for the shell and another few months for the interior. So I'm guessin' three years," Daniel answered proudly. He slid the sonic in her hand and then rested his hand on hers. "Ready?"

"Wait." She pulled away, turning to face him. "You intend to live up here - for three years?" Rose's tone suddenly turned cold. "

"Well, yeah. This is our home. Wait 'til you see the mountains. Even with the heat wave they are tipped in snow. In the winter, I'll be able to close my eyes and picture Gallifrey," he said softly. "You'll love it."

Rose slipped out from his arms and stepped away, careful to avoid upsetting anything near the terrarium. She left the sonic next to the crèche. The action left him confused with his heart pounding in his chest. "What makes you think I want to live up here?"

"You talked about it," Daniel answered perplexed. He had no idea what he'd done wrong, but this wasn't how he rehearsed this conversation at all. "You told him ... you told him that you wished, you could see Gallifrey. Rose, look out the window. Those mountains are a lot like them."

"Yeah, see, here's the thing, Daniel - there not on Gallifrey are they? They're in Scotland," she sneered.

"Yeah, and I want to raise our kids to closest facsimile that I could find. I've checked, Rose. We can have kids, and this - is a great place to raise them.

"You made that decision for me, have you?" Rose's voice grew cold. " We've never even talked about kids. Do you really think, knowing what kind of life we lead, that I would want to have kids?"

"Okay, yeah, I just ... " he stuttered. "Rose, you talked about doing the domestic thing with him. I have those memories tucked in my head. You dreamt of kids with him. I did this for you."

"Did you?" Rose retorted. "Daniel." Rose's long tamped down anger flooded through her words. "You are not the only one who has changed, so have I. You didn't ask me what I wanted. Not once. You just assumed that I would want to live up here. You just assumed I wanted your kids. That's a lot of assumptions made from a man who didn't even have the ... From a man who didn't have the decency to tell me that he was leaving me."

"I didn't leave - I was trying to protect you. If this thing failed, I didn't want you to watch me die. You've seen enough horror. Pete and Jackie understood why I left. Hell, even Jake understood." _How did this turn pear shaped so fast?_ Daniel thought, fighting to remain calm. Every doubt that he'd buried rose up to hit him full force. He searched her face for some sign that his pink and yellow girl understood, but all he saw was her anger.

"Who the bloody hell gave you, the idea that I need protecting, 'cos I'm here to tell you flat out, they were wrong. I'm a big girl, now. I make my own choices and my own decisions, and I haven't needed protecting for a long, long time. What I need, is a partner. Someone to take my hand and run with me. I thought that's what you wanted," Rose snapped. "I want you to come back to Torchwood and help defend us - unless ..." Her expression darkened as a thought suddenly struck.

"What?" Unsure of where to put his hands, Daniel crossed his arms. "Unless what?" he repeated when she didn't answer.

"You actually haven't broken the rules they gave you, have you? Not even one?"

Completely confused now, he tried to understand the switch. "No, can't say I wasn't tempted, though. I kept a picture of you in my head. Next to you, the thought of splattering myself along these roads just didn't seem a good idea."

"So, taking a few risks here and there are too much for you now?"

"Rose - what are you sayin' 'cos I don't understand."

"I'm sayin' that maybe too much human DNA got mixed up with his. Maybe - maybe all that human DNA left you with the tendency to be a coward," she snarled. "Because, I think Davros' ship was all you had. Basically - you're just a bloody coward. You're afraid. And - you proved it when you ran up here to hide. You are one cowardly bastard for walking away while I was gone. He would never do that."

Daniel stared open mouthed feeling his heart break, and shatter into more pieces than the coral's shell would eventually do. He wanted to breathe, but he couldn't. Nothing would come. He tried to suck in something, but it just burned when he pulled air through his nose. His brain told him to tell her everything, but he couldn't. The wrong words came.

"Yeah, but" he finally uttered quietly, "he did leave you, didn't he? He just gave you excuses about the dimensions closing and universes imploding. If he'd wanted, he could have taken you, but well, we know what happened there, don't we. So, instead of being pissed off at him, you just keep trying to turn me into him. I'm not. I never will be. Hell, I don't want to be him, because I've turned out damn good!" He swallowed thickly as he stepped closer. "I just realised something."

"What?" she growled.

"I thought, I just need to work on my kissing technique, that's why you were slow to kiss back, but then you did, and I soared. I understood when you didn't want to go to bed that night, I did. I just took a shower, But, it was all a lie. You weren't snogging me at all, were you? That last day in London when you said, you wanted to be with me, you lied. Damn it." He turned away scrubbing his hands across his face. He was positive a black hole would open up beneath his feet. When he turned back, his voice trembled with rage. "For as beautiful as you are and for as much as I love you, and I do love you, Rose Marion Tyler, you are one selfish bitch!"

The slap that rose up from Rose came from the part of Jackie Tyler that lived in her daughter's inner most soul. The blow hit him so hard that his ear rang.

Daniel's hand flew to his face. "Right then." He stepped back. "Enjoy the party. Spend the night. Enjoy my bed. You don't have to worry, I damn well won't be in it." He turned, grabbed a leather jacket that he'd tossed earlier on a chair and headed for the stairs with Rose close behind.

She stood at the top of the stairs as he stormed down the steps. "Daniel, don't you walk away from me! Don't you dare!" Ignoring the concerned looks and questions of his stunned guests, Daniel grabbed the helmet and keys resting on the sideboard, and stormed out the front door shoving a man aside as he went. Seconds later, the sound of a motor bike roaring away filled the night air.

"What the bloody hell did you do?" A stunned Jackie whirled angrily on her daughter who now stood silent behind her mother with mascara stained tears running down her face.

"Mum I ..."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Pete roared at the stranger standing in the doorway.

"It looks like I'm saving his arse from wrecking," the stranger responded as he turned and headed for his own bike.


	15. Chapter 14

Don stopped his motorcycle in front of the sign pointing the way to Daniel's. He chuckled at the sight of Jake's name in lights, but that raised a concern. The man's presence meant Peter Tyler and Blondie were there too. He could well imagine their gobsmacked expressions when he walked in. He liked the idea of getting one over on a man as powerful as Peter Tyler. Who the bloody hell did the man think he was that he could tell Don to stay away from the last member of his family. And, the housekeeper couldn't say that he hadn't kept his promise. It had taken weeks to plan the meet-up with Daniel so that it looked entirely accidental. Part of the reason was his work, and part was Daniel's. The man worked at something constantly. But, finally three days ago, he'd pulled it off.

They were just two blokes from London who'd managed to run into each other and then stood on the sidewalk in Glen Coe chatting about pool games and summer holidays. The cop in him came out with such ease that he had no trouble lying about his name. He'd walked away with the invitation for tonight; he would tell him the truth. He would also tell him about Gramps. God, that will be hard, he thought. It was still hard to believe the old man was gone. He remembered the conversation when he brought home that telescope. "Nice young man from University gave it to me," he'd said. "We just started talkin' one day about the stars thing, turned out he studied them. Next day he brings me a proper telescope. Daniel, his name is Daniel. Almost as nice you are." The name hadn't meant anything until after that night at Crystal's.

Don sat in front of the sign debating how to pick a time when Daniel wasn't surrounded by members of Torchwood. While it was nice to know he'd gotten one over Tyler, Harry was right; they were not to be messed with. There were rumours of midnight raids in the countryside and tales of chases after strange beings inhabiting abandoned tubes and tunnels running under London. He'd watched the news when the half of Europe showed for that conference. They had more pull than the government. It made him wonder just exactly who ran the government. Rain drops fell at ever faster pace hastening the decision.

Don took a deep breath, revved the engine of the Yamaha and pulled on to the gravel road. The cycle's bright headlight cut through the darkness casting shadows on the trees as he went past. When he reached the clearing he, he uttered an oath at the sight of the cars. There had to be at least twenty parked around the house. He pulled the bike to a stop next a lorry, pulled off his helmet and drew a nervous breath.

"In for a penny, in for a pound," he muttered while walking up to the door. Before he had the chance to knock, the door flung open and a figure shoved past. It took a second for his brain to register the figure was obviously very angry Daniel. The next face coming out the door belonged to Peter Tyler. "Damn, this is going well." He flashed a cheeky grin at Tyler and turned for his own bike.

"Damn it!" Don muttered when he failed to reach Daniel before the angry man reached his bike and took off. He could hear shouts of _go after him_ coming from angry women as he spun his bike around to chase Daniel. By the time, he neared the end of the gravel lane, a string of headlights had already begun to form behind him. Keeping ahead of the cars was easy; reaching Daniel first might not be. Don gunned the bike, his only goal was to catch up to the last member of his family before the tosser spun out on the wet road. A kilometre from the gravel road, the heavens answered on prayer. The rain stopped.

He caught a glimpse of the string of headlights in his rearview mirrors and pressed the accelerator increasing his own speed to match Daniel's. He needed enough distance between his followers so that once he reached where ever Daniel finally stopped, he could spend two minutes alone with him before they caught up. He chuckled when he glanced back at the rapidly disappearing lights. At least, the pursuers weren't interested in speeding tonight. He wondered how many men piled in the cars to do what he was doing; chasing Daniel. Don had never met anyone who engendered such a need in others to protect the man, even from himself. Up ahead, Daniel barely slowed as he leaned into a turn He did have to hand it to the man, he was surprisingly good on a bike. He drove as if he owned the road.

Suddenly, Daniel cut his speed as he passed a sign advertising a pub/hotel ahead. Don matched him watching him drive past the pub. He held his breath hoping Daniel would keep going, but that didn't happen. Instead, Daniel slowed further, made a u-turn and then pulled off the road. As Don drove past, he noticed Daniel taking his helmet off. "Go home, idiot. Whatever they did, the ride should have cleared tour head by now, go home," he muttered. When he was safely past, Don copied Daniel and turned around. When he arrived back at where the man stopped Don saw him heading for the pub. Oh, Daniel, damn it, you pillock, this is not the time to get pissed, he thought before following him.

o0o

Daniel shoved the impediment to his freedom out of the way and ran for the bike. Daniel thought his body would explode from the rage he'd spent months trying to control. _Smile Daniel, it will all work out. Nod your head and grin, Daniel; they will accept who you are. Be nice, Daniel; you will prove him wrong. Eat tasteless food, so the meta crisis will stabilise, Daniel; you'll get Rose in the end. _ The sting of Rose's slap burned his skin. _Screw them; screw them all. The only one who cared was about him was a German lady._

The memory of other women, usually someone's mother, slapping his cheek came to mind. When Jackie first slapped him, his ear rang for half a day. Donna slapped him so hard that he thought his neck would snap, and she'd done it twice on the same day. Except ... except, those blows were aimed at his progenitor. He never expected the blow to come from the woman who meant the universe to him. The knowledge that nothing he ever accomplished in this life would be good enough for Rose burned. The pain of that realisation was worse than any knife in his heart. His single heart. It seemed the Doctor had won after all. This was all massively unfair.

Donna's voice shouted in his head. _Life is meant to be unfair, you prawn._

His breathing hitched hearing that Chiswick accent telling him to calm down and think. After weeks spent wishing for nothing more, he pushed it away. He didn't want to think; he wanted to run. In a single move, he pulled on his helmet and mounted the powerful Triumph. People shouted; telling him to come back. He ignored their voices and turned the key. The vibration of the engine roaring to life went all the way up his spine. Its sound further drowned out muffled shouts of protests. When he stepped on the gas, he didn't care where flying gravel hit as the bike tore away from the house. Less than a minute later, he turned left off the gravel road, to the highway and gunned the motor. He wasn't aware of the wind whipping his clothes as the vehicle sliced through the air. His sense of balance and agility combined with this body's memory of his progenitor's skills as a cyclist flowed through him as he took each curve with grace letting Daniel become one with the bike.

He owned the stretch of black tarmac that lay before him. The adrenaline rush that came with speed brought a grin to his face. The exhilaration came very close to the feeling that he had when he rescued the TARDIS from the engines of the Crucible. The memory of the freedom that he had as the ship hurtled through space returned full force. The things he could do with Jack's vortex manipulator. With a little time and concentrated effort, he could turn this bike into an alternative time traveling motor bike. Then - he could be free. Another kilometre went by. There would come a day when he could take his TARDIS and leave this rock far behind. The ship would nurture him the same way its mother nurtured the Doctor. Who knew, maybe once inside, he would regain the ability to regenerate. One thing was sure, he would create far less havoc than his progenitor. He would never see him as a father.

A brightly lit sign advertising a pub/B&B appeared ahead of him prompting Daniel to slow down. Pubs usually meant that somewhere ahead the traffic police would be lying in wait. He didn't intend to be the next bloke unlucky enough to get a ticket. Technically speaking the restrictions were still in place. He slowed to the posted limit just as the rain returned and sailed past the Pub. A half kilometre further, he pulled off the road and turned to watch the pub's sign blink against the dark.

When he pulled his helmet off, the cool water quickly plastered his hair to his head. Anger still burned in the pit of his stomach. He sat watching the old neon beer mug fill and refill itself while rain pelted against him, turning him into a miserable, sodden mess. The sign reminded him of the half glass of beer that he'd never finished at Crystal's. He had fun that night. That night was filled with laughter and great potential. He wanted another night like it. With that, he made the decision to get completely pissed. He doubted anyone would care all that much anyway, and he could sleep it off at the B&B. He barely noticed the biker who roared past,

He pulled his helmet back on for the short ride to the pub's crowded car park, managing to find a spot close to the front. Daniel gave no thought to how he must have looked when he walked in the pub. The smells of beer mixed with food assaulted his senses. This place was far different from Crystals. That pub had been all glass and mirrors filled with the after hours office crowd talking politics, films and plays. Farmers and workers complaining about prices and the government filled this one. The snatches of conversation that he managed to overhear centred on the price of petrol and football. Heavy wooden ceiling beams supported a thatched roof that looked as if it had been in place for centuries.

The place was larger than he thought from the road. A group of very happy and loud patrons surrounded the bar. Daniel headed for one the booths closest to the fireplace situated at the back of the dining room where it seemed quieter. He hoped no one minded the wet footprints left on the well-worn wooden floor. He dropped the helmet on the table, peeled his jacket off and slid into the booth suddenly exhausted. The smell of food made his stomach rumble reminding him that he'd missed out on Addie's treats. Lost in thoughts of what had gone wrong with his well rehearsed evening, the sudden appearance of a waitress startled him.

"What cannae I get you, sir?" The girl asking looked maybe twenty. Her dark red hair was shoved haphazardly under a net. She had more make up than was necessary, and looked as if someone had poured her into her jeans and jumper. Daniel doubted that she had ever gone further than the coast in her entire life.

"Um, a pint of ale and something to eat - something that's not haggis," he said with a shudder.

"Yes, Sir," she said with a lilt in her laugh. "It is a bit of an acquired taste innit, Sir? How about Shepherds Pie? We have a right nice Shepherd's Pie."

Daniel nodded. "That will be fine, just bring the pint first. "'Fraid I got just a wee bit wet out there. Who do I ask about a room?"

"The bartender, Sir, I'll send him over. " she said with an understanding smile. "At least for now, ya got a booth close to the fire. You'll dry quick enough."

Three minutes later, the girl returned with a cup of steaming coffee. Daniel glanced at her disappointed. "That's not what I ordered."

"No, sir, but ..." she nodded over her shoulder toward a man standing by the bar. "He said ..."

Daniel followed her line of sight. The man turned and raised his own cup in a toast. Staring in disbelief, Daniel slouched against the booth's padded back and flashed a less than pleased look toward Don. He didn't bother to return the toast which didn't stop the man from walking over.

"It's got a jigger of whiskey in it to warm you up. After that you get it straight," Don said firmly when he reached the table. "The coffee that is, not the whiskey."

"Who the bloody hell are you to tell me what I can drink." Daniel snarled.

"Right now, I'd say that I'm your best friend. I don't see anyone else here keeping your skinny arse out of trouble. Don slid in on the other side of the booth

Daniel straightened remembering the figure in the doorway. "Sorry, I invited you to a party that didn't work out, but what the bloody hell are you doin' here?"

"I could ask you the same, but to answer your question; you looked like you needed a friend so..."

Daniel arched an eyebrow scoffing. "I don't need or what one, and it's not like I really know you."

"Yeah, well that's true - you don't, and I figure that I have five minutes to explain before the rest show up."

"Rest? What rest?" Daniel asked as the waitress set his Shepherd's Pie in front him. The sight of grease lapping over the edge of the mashed potatoes made him want to gag, but his stomach growled again reminding him that he was hungry. "Thanks, can I have a still water please - with lots of ice," he asked with a second glance at the food. "In fact, just bring a pitcher."

"Yes, Sir." She smiled.

"What rest?" he asked when he turned his attention to Don.

"Well, when I followed you, folks sort of piled in their cars and followed me. I managed to keep enough distance between that I'm sure they went past this place."

"That's ... that's bloody brilliant. I can't even get pissed without everyone wanting to hover." Daniel smacked his fist down on sending his silver skittering across the table. "Who are you anyway?" Daniel asked he plopped a forkful of the mashed potato/meat combination into his mouth. He glared at the man across from him. "I barely remember playing a game of pool with you. Then, all these months later, you show up here. Why did you strike up a conversation at the shop anyway? For that matter, why did I invite you to my house."

Don took a deep breath. "Yeah, I wondered when you'd remember how I struck up that conversation. I'm - very good at getting people to tell me things. When I met you, at Crystal's, I thought you were a little - weird so - after you left I went back to work and ..."

"And, you what?" Daniel dropped the fork letting it clang against the dish. "Are you some sort of copper or something?"

"Yeah - actually, I am. You kept running off, and your watch thing kept peeping, so I went to back to work and ran your name. I thought, you were a new drug dealer for the upper crust. Strangest thing." Don swallowed as he glanced toward the door and then back at Daniel. "My name isn't Don Samuels, Daniel. What does the Noble mean to you?"

Daniel said nothing but his jaw muscles twitched. They'd researched this world's Donna Noble thoroughly before constructing a history for this universe. Her family denied both her and her child. After her death, the child went unclaimed by her family and disappeared into care. Except for Wilf, they'd found nothing about a family in Britain. This man didn't even sound British.

"My mother was a Noble, Donna Noble. She died when I was little. Why?"

"She was my aunt. I was named for her."

"That's not possible. She didn't have a family. I researched it when I was still at University. The records all said there was no one, but her mum and granddad left."

"Yeah, well in Britain that was true. My dad left home when he was eighteen. He moved to Canada, married a local, and then they had me. According to my family history, you never existed," Don replied. "So you can imagine my shock when I discovered that, in fact, you do - exist. After I found about you, I asked Gramps why Donna went away and he just shook his head. He said that Sylvia couldn't forgive something she did, and they never spoke again. He said that never seeing her again broke his heart. I didn't mention you, it would have hurt him too much."

Daniel stared at the congealed food in front of him. Donna's memories of Wilf played in his head; the times that he took her up the hill behind their house to star gaze, of all the adventure stories that he read when she was growing up. Wilf believed in her when no one else did.

"That's me, always a source of pain to someone." he scoffed. "I barely remember my mum. My grandparents said her family was ashamed of her and cut their ties to her and me. When she died, my dad's parents took me in. They died when I was seventeen. They left me well off enough to finish school, and I went on with life - mostly alone - sometimes with mates." Daniel kept his gaze fixed firmly on the dish in front of him. While what he said was mostly a lie, it contained bits and pieces of truth. The house of Lungbarrow was ashamed of the Doctor. His father and the entire family were either murdered in the war by the enemy or by him. And the sad truth was that Doctor had continued on alone. He sniffed hard before he continued.

"I stopped at a news agent stand a few months back and met the most remarkable old man. He told me his name, and I just knew. We talked - almost every evening after work. I told him that I was an astrophysicist researching the stars, and he told me how he wished he could see them. He believed in aliens and wanted to meet one. He had no clue that I was his daughter's grandson tossed aside because she didn't like my father. Sorry, that - sounds incredibly juvenile. Any way, I didn't tell him who I was; I couldn't hurt him either. He was just my friend. I gave him a telescope so he could see his stars. Does he still have it, I can get another one if he needs it. Had a raise since then."

"He ... Daniel, he died a few weeks ago. He had a massive heart attack after some thug tried to rob him. I buried it with him." Don's voice was barely audible.

Daniel sucked in a deep breath, "That's not possible, I had friends checking on him. I asked Howie about him. He said he was in a care home." Tears pricked his eyes. "Fuck, this just gets better." He shoved the plate away.

"I would tell you to watch your language, but -" He stopped when Daniel glared with tears trickling down his cheeks. He quickly wiped them away.

"Thanks - for burying it with him. It's good to know that where ever he is, my friend still has the stars," he said of both Wilfs.

"What happened after the troubles? There isn't a record of you anywhere. Except for a pay check from Torchwood, there's nothing - until that night in the pub."

Daniel looked away and then rolled his eyes, "It seems that your five minutes are up. The gang has arrived. Wonder if there are any aliens around that can just beam me up now? Nice spaceship filled with green aliens."

"Why green?" Don asked with a chuckle.

He snorted before he answered, "The green ones don't tend to like us, less chance of being mothered to death." Daniel watched an angry Pete walk in followed by Jake. Mr McDougal and others from the remodeling crew were steps behind. Daniel twisted back around hoping against hope that no one would notice him sitting so far in the back. He tucked into the disgusting Shepherd's Pie.

"What did you thinking you were doing," Pete growled over Daniel's shoulder. "And why the bloody hell are you here?" he said to Don.

"Pete, meet Don or have you already met, and as usual, I'm the last to know." Daniel didn't care that he sounded more like a petulant child than a grown man.

"Mr Noble, go get a beer," Pete ordered.

Don contemplated ignoring the request, but the look on Peter Tyler's face didn't leave much room for argument. Daniel nodded, but that didn't stop the shared glances of mistrust between Don and the Torchwood boss. He stopped long enough to squeeze Daniel's shoulder

"I'm not in the mood for a lecture, Pete. I just wanted to get a little pissed - no, actually a lot, but it seems that I can't even do that without someone chasin' me down to say: don't do that Daniel."

"I'm not going to lecture," Pete sat down and pointed to Daniel's cheek. "Rose left you with quite the welt. Tyler women, hey. They both have swift right hands, don't they," Pete said lightly.

Daniel unconsciously rubbed the offended cheek. "Why are you here, Pete?"

"Making sure my highly paid science advisor didn't crash an expensive bike because of a woman, even if the woman is my stepdaughter, and even if I cherish her almost as much as Jackie."

"I am very good on a bike. I am sorry your evening was ruined."

"What happened between you two."

"She called me a bloody coward and a wanker, and I told her she was a selfish bitch. That pretty much sums it up. End of game so to speak. Well, that and smacking me hard enough to make my head snap off."

"Daniel, that doesn't sound like you. Either of you. Well, does sort of sound like her a bit. She can tell off someone with the same talent as her mother. What started it? When you went up those stairs, I thought you would propose."

"I was, but ... Pete, the fact is, she is in love with him and only him. She looks at me and sees him. If I am not acting like her vision of him, I'm wrong. She only wants the TARDIS to achieve a way back to him. The fact that it will be at least three years before that will happen is more than she can handle. She does not want to spend three years stranded with a copy. It drives her barmy that I want to explore having a real life. He was stranded before - for years but never as a human. He kept himself apart, wouldn't let himself love Sarah Jane. He wouldn't let himself love her. She doesn't understand that. Now, I can love Rose, but she - won't let me. My advice to you: make real sure that she never gets the codes for the dimension cannon or transport discs. She will keep trying to find a way to the other side, and it if she does, it will cause a disaster for both."

"Maybe it was a mistake for us to keep how sick you were from her. We should have told her how serious it was during those hours after that night at Crystal's."

"No, it wasn't. If she knew, sooner or later, the knowing would turn to resentment and then hate. I want her to accept me. Fall in love with me. But it's too soon, I think."

"What about your job with Torchwood?"

"What about it? I gave you, my word that I would help you any way possible. I will go to Glesca every couple of weeks just like I have. I would like you to promote Steve to run their lab, though. It needs a strong organising hand when I'm not there. I will provide you with whatever you need to identify off-world threats opposed to misguided lost souls. I am working on an upgrade with the universal translator which will help. Between all that and the new term starting soon, keeping busy and away from Rose won't be a problem."

"Daniel, how long are you planning on staying angry?" Pete asked.

"I'm not angry," he denied.

"You know there is one big reason why I managed to get rich. I mean besides a head full of daft notions. I succeeded because I learned to read people. Now you: you're easier than you think. Your jaw muscles twitch when you're angry, your ears turn red as a beet, and you fiddle with things - like that napkin for instance. You can't keep everything bottled up. After that first day at the lab, I told you to grow up, but that doesn't mean, you have to bury your feelings."

Daniel dropped the napkin that he'd twisted into bits and glanced over at the bar. "I wanted tonight to be so special, and it turned into this. I keep getting it all wrong, and I don't know how to fix it." He glanced over at Don. "Why didn't anyone tell me Wilf died?"

"You mean the newsagent? I didn't know he did. I swear, Daniel I would have told you that. I know how much he meant to you," Pete defended.

"Did you know that Don thinks he's my cousin?"

"Yeah, he came to the house to check you out the night you nearly..."

"Kicked off, bought the farm, almost fried my brain."

Pete snorted. "Yeah, he was snooping, and I told him to bugger off. Seems he didn't listen to well."

"I'm glad. Maybe, I can pretend that I actually do have a cousin." Daniel turned back to face Pete. "I'm not chasin' after Rose anymore. I think maybe, we need to - figure out our options, you know?"

"You do remember that we are your family? Whether you and Rose work things out or not, Jackie and I both care about you."

"Yeah, right." He blew out a harsh breath in frustration. "I told Rose to stay at the house. You and Jake go back. I'll stay here tonight."

Peter pulled his mobile out and handed to Daniel. "You're house phone is speed dial number seven, your mobile is six; right after Rose. Jackie is one, the President is two. Three and four belong to Marcus and Janice. I'm just tellin' ya that so that you won't think you aren't important to me. That said, call Adela and tell her that you're alright. That German and Jackie both have worry down to an art form. And, then ... come join your - cousin and your friends at the bar. We'll make sure you finish at least a couple of beers. Marcus will kills us, but maybe getting a little pissed isn't so bad."

Daniel fiddled with the phone, stroking the screen for a few seconds, finally hit six. "Hello, Addie. I'm fine, really. Please don't cry. I'm just down the road. No, I don't want to talk to Rose."


	16. Chapter 15

Rose came out of the kitchen making her way across the lounge mobile still in hand. "Still no answer on Pete's phone." She smiled at her mother.

Jackie made her way through the group of women milling around the lounge trying to chat and ignore the disaster this evening had become. A few had begun the process of cleaning up. Marcus and Nick had both disappeared into Adela's suite to watch TV. There really was nothing else for them to do. Jackie was glad they'd both been otherwise occupied when the rest of the men left. It felt like they acted as a buffer between the family and the strangers that surrounded them. Rose still winced when they glanced over at her, but at least they no longer aimed their anger at her. Now, they were angry with their husbands. A few had even patted her arm in sympathy. She flashed a tight smile when she reached Rose pulling her into a hug. The sight of the young woman's tear stained face broke her heart.

"At least, I might make it out of here with my skin intact," Rose quipped. She made sure to keep her voice low.

"They're not so bad," Jackie replied rubbing her daughter's back. "In fact, they're really nice, just like the women back on the Powell estate, except they have Scottish accents. This world's Sarah Jane is really sweet. We talked about Plum. She says, he's a very good teacher. The kids adored him in the summer."

"Mum, I don't want to talk about his teachin'."

"I know, I'm just sayin', he has friends here, Rose. Good Friends."

"He has friends in London and in Glesca too."

Well, that's true and he sees them."

"I miss Shareen." Rose swallowed a sob.

"Sweetheart, you have had lots of chances to make friends here. But all you so is go to work and come home. Can I tell you a secret?

"What?"

"Pete and I have thought about making you move out, start building a life. His Lordship isn't coming back, Rose. You need to put a period to it and move on. Look around ya, these women rely on each other, like I rely on Nancy in London. We go out, we go shoppin'; we've even got a whole little group. What do you have Rose? When is the last time you grabbed a girlfriend and went to lunch? You've drowned yourself in work."

"Mum -"

"There are car lights comin' up the lane, I think the daft sods are coming back," Mrs McDougall called from her place at the window. Normally kind, the angry woman turned to face the group.

"I may kill Pete when he gets here," Jackie turned to the woman, with an arm around Rose. "They're all gonna come in here all pissed up, you just wait and see, if they don't."

Rose pulled away, "I might just give Daniel another slap for scaring everyone." She tried to sound light.

"No, you won't."

Rose turned to face the petite, dark-haired young woman who came up behind her. The pleasant expression on her face didn't match the anger shining in her hazel eyes. "Excuse me, Nora, isn't it?" The rush of jealousy threatened to overwhelm Rose every time she looked at the young decorator. It seemed that the woman had staked her claim on Daniel and after tonight, Rose knew that she may have given her the hammer to drive the stake.

"For the third time this evening, Miss Tyler, it's Nora Filson, and you – will – not touch him."

"Yeah, well, whether or not I say anything or slap him for takin' off is none of your business," Rose said hotly. "Why are you even still here? It's not like you were stranded like the others; nice job decorating the house by the way. Decorating other people's houses, provides you with a good living does it" She immediately regretted her words.

"Yes, it does." Nora flashed a cold smile. "And, I stayed because Mr Barrow is not only my client; he is my friend."

"Alright, Rose that's enough. They're here. Nora, no offence but he is not only our friend; he's our family." Jackie nodded curtly at the young woman. "Adela, get Doctor Jones from in front of the telly, and then you should bring coffee."

"Cheeky cow," Rose muttered softly only to have her mother's sharp elbow connect with her ribs.

"Ja, Miss Jackie, it's ready. Nora, come help me, Ja." Adela cast a look toward the young woman and took her by the arm, pulling her away from Rose.

"Adela won't even talk to me," Rose sighed deeply. She'd always liked the older woman. It hurt that she had mucked things up so badly that their former housekeeper now kept hr distance.

"If someone slapped you, I'd be a lot more upset than she is. She stopped seein' Daniel as someone we asked her to look after a long time ago. She adores him as much as if he were her son. And you should take notice that others might have the start of more than a friendship in mind, so hush." Jackie's eyes followed the two departing women.

"I noticed." Rose watched Nora's retreating back. "Right." Rose turned her attention to the lights approaching the house. "Guess we should pick up the pieces, mmm, Mum." Rose followed her mother to the door. The sound of lorry tires on gravel followed by squealing breaks came from outside.

"Here they are," Mrs McDougall said as she opened the door to watch ten drunken men pile out of three Lorries and one SUV.

The sight of them stumbling over each other as they came toward the house produced a torrent of English mixed with Scots profanity from various spouses. Rose and Jackie added a few of their own to the litany of thickly accented insults, The sight of Daniel hanging drunkenly off Pete's shoulder singing a somewhat recognizable rendition of _Ninety-Nine Bottles of Beer on the Wall_ in a language no one understood, brought a few more choice words from Rose and Jackie. At the sight of Adela, Rose and Jackie standing in the doorway, both men straightened fully expecting a proper smack. They waited, with their fellow revellers pushing up behind them. The two stared back drunkenly at the swaying sea of women, trying to think of something profound, but could only giggle.

"Hi Jax," Pete finally greeted trying his best to sound sober.

"Hey, boss," Jake called out, stumbling his way to Pete. "Say that to the Prez at your next meetin' on a barrage balloon. Bet that gets her knickers in a knot. Shit," Jake's words slurred further when he fell over someone's feet landing hard in the gravel. Hands lifted him to his feet.

"Peter Tyler, what have you done!" Jackie screeched, her hands balling into fists. "He's never had anything stronger than a good cuppa in his life, and you let him get plastered! How could you do that?"

"Oi, standin' here, I am." Daniel giggled whilst slapping Pete's chest. "I liked it - a lot - after the third one. The first one was a bit gaggin'."

"Daniel, how much did you drink?" Marcus asked when he joined them. "Pete, really, this was not a good idea," the doctor growled at his friend while tipping Daniel's head enough to check two bleary, bloodshot eyes.

"The man wanted to get a little pissed - so we helped him," Mr McDougall inserted while stumbling over. "Made up for that Rose girl layin' into him."

"Angus McDougall!" Mrs McDougall grabbed her husband's arm. "You know how he is; you helped him get like this! The whole lotta of ya need a good kickin'."

"Now, Meggie," Mr McDougall slurred his wife's name, " The boy works hard. Not once did he follow us to the Pub, always - al-ways doin' the right hing - thing 'bout goin' home." The man swayed in front of his wife. "Tonight, he - he jus' needed - just needed to unwind a little, sooo we helped him, thas all. Be -besides, never heard singin' in ... what was that language he was singin' in?"

"Koine!" Daniel shouted, his legs giving out beneath him. "Yukon Don - ooh I like that, Yukon Don. Where'd Don go? He said, I couldn't sing that little ditty in Koine, and I did it." He poked a finger at Marcus who moved to steady both men. "Shh, Rosie and Jackie are goona kill us when they find out."

"Nick!" Marcus yelled, relieved to see Jake's partner run to help keep Daniel from hitting the ground. Daniel began poking his chest while slurring the ancient language they all assumed was Greek. The surrounding men began laughing at Daniel's singing until they caught sight of the expressions of their still very angry wives.

"Daniel is a terrible singer. Sorry," Pete apologised, belching loudly.

"Good Lord, you are beyond pissed. You're all bladdered."

"Lord! That's me, lord. Time of lords. Shhh, thas not right," Daniel first shouted and then mumbled.

Jackie stared back with flaming eyes making Pete wince before he made his next comment. "Jax, you have to pay those three gents over there for drivin' us back."

"How much?" she snapped, casting a look at the three laughing strangers standing by the cars.

"Fifty quid each."

"Fifty quid!" Jackie yelled, smacking Pete on the arm. "Rose, get my purse! The lot of ya, get in the house and drink some coffee. What happened to that Don fella?"

"Oh, he led the caravan, and then left," Pete answered. "Damn, there's a hole in the ground," he said, stumbling against Marcus.

When Daniel began his next round of singing, the other men took up a very drunk rendition of their own Scottish tune, _The Hiking Song_ as muttering women began shuttling the besotted group inside shoving cups of coffee in their hands to quiet them down. Daniel blanched slightly when he spotted Rose, but before she could move toward him, Nora stepped in front.

"Nora, you're still here?" His sloppy, lopsided grin made her chuckle. "Guess what?"

"What Daniel?" she asked softly.

"I'm pissed," he said proudly. "Never been pissed before. You - you want to know - know what else?" he stuttered, and then suddenly paled. He began swallowing rapidly rising bile.

"What?" she asked, unable to resist chuckling when he lurched toward her. She put her hands on his chest to stop him from falling into her.

"It'ss fun. Is it hot in here? " He slurred his words. "Not fun now. Gonna be sick." Daniel announced and began to retch prompting Nick and Marcus to grab him again.

"Get him to the loo next to my room before he's sick on our new floors," Adela ordered. "Oh Schatz, what did you do?" she asked, following after him.

"Party's over," Mrs McDougall announced. "Girls, let's get this lot home." She elbowed her husband toward the door. Mrs Stueben, I'll call tomorrow and check on the lad," she waved goodbye at Adela. "It was a lovely party - especially after the men left," she said with a laugh.

"Right, Nora," Jackie called, "do you mind helping me get the drivers back down the road. I'll never find my way back."

"Sure, Mrs Tyler. I'll just get my things," The young woman said while casting a worried glance toward the bathroom door. They could all here Daniel's loud retching.

"He'll be alright; Marcus will take care of him. Rose?" Jackie through a glance at her daughter.

"I've got Pete, Mum, go on," she said.

Oblivious to the sounds of angry feminine voices, Pete collapsed on the sofa. His head fell against the sofa's plush back and immediately began to snore. Rose couldnt resist a small smile when she heard the SUV start the way down the gravel road taking that obnoxious Nora away. After all the drunken singing, the house echoed with the sudden quiet. Jake had collapsed in a chair next to the fireplace. This wasn't the first time that she'd seen Jake pissed. It happened with alarming regularity after Rickey died. The same didn't apply to Pete. During all the time that she'd known the man, the worst that she'd ever seen was the time that he got slightly tipsy after a successful extraction of an agent held in overseas.

Rose chuckled, wondering just how many pints they'd all really put away. "Come on Pete, let's get you to bed," she said. Pete grumbled in protest when she shook him from his drunken stupor, but didn't resist her effort to get him back on his feet.

"Where's Jax?" he mumbled.

"She's taking those men back to their cars. Come on, let's get you upstairs. Daniel does have nice guest rooms," she replied, pulling him towards the staircase.

"Jax mad, Rose?" he slurred sleepily.

"Well, I don't think you're getting out of a wallop tomorrow. Marcus isn't too happy with you either."

"You hurt Daniel, Rosie." Pete admonished her drunkenly.

Tears welled in Rose's eyes at Pete slurred words. "I know, Pete. We'll talk about it tomorrow."

She guided him up the stairs toward the guest room. She grunted with the effort to get him positioned on the bed, slipped his trainers off, and then covered him with a duvet. His words of disappointment stung as much as Daniel calling her a bitch. She leaned over and kissed Pete's forehead and the turned the light off. By the time she closed the bedroom door, he was sound asleep, snoring gently.

Rose leaned against the wall, trying hard to stay in control. This was a complete mess. Even after several deep breaths, her emotions threatened to swallow her whole. She found herself standing in the doorway of Daniel's office. The closer that she got to the baby coral, the more the fine hairs on her arms stood up.

"No one has a clue," she said to the tiny piece of her former life. "Tell me what to do."

Nothing came back, as if the baby coral didn't understand her. Feeling a little ridiculous for talking to an infant TARDIS, Rose let out a frustrated sigh, and headed for the stairs. If nothing else, she could finish the cleaning up. She grabbed a tray and began clearing the mugs and dishes still left on the table and headed for the kitchen to finish the washing up. With any luck, her tears would get lost in the dishwater. Nick's sudden appearance from Adela's private suite startled her. The young man looked as if he'd held Daniel up in the shower. She could no longer hear Daniel retching, so she figured they were tucking him in a bed.

"Is he alright?" Rose asked, nodding in the direction Nick had just come.

"Yeah," the young man answered. "Marcus is checking him out. "I guess it's time to get Jake sorted now.

"He's asleep in front of the fireplace," Rose said with a smile.

"Figured as much. They really tied one on, didn't they?" Nick chuckled without a hint of anger over his partner leaving him to get drunk with strangers. "I'm kind of glad, I got left behind. I'm not much of a drinker." He started toward the lounge with Rose close behind.

"I noticed that at the First Day party. I've never seen Pete pissed. Mum will probably smack him a good one in the morning. And Daniel ..."

Rose smiled when she watched Nick with Jake. He ran his fingers gently through his partner's short, blonde hair. "You daft sot," he murmured softly to the sleeping man. "I'm gettin' this one upstairs to bed. First, can I tell you something Rose?"

"Nick, I've heard enough. I know, I screwed up, but I'm really not in the mood to get yelled at again."

"Not going to yell, just tell ya a story. A bunch of us started the Preachers to annoy the government. They were passing a bunch of stupid laws, and we figured - what the hell, why not. The minute that I saw this blonde idiot, I fell in love with him, but he was in love with Rickey. All I could do was watch him - from afar so to speak. After Rickey died that night, I thought my chance had finally come and I could be with Jake. But, he was hung up on Mickey and didn't look at me twice. Jake pined after Mickey for a long time. Pete partnered Mickey with him. The man was as straight as an arrow, so Jake couldn't get anywhere with him. It took a year before Jake gave up, and still another year before we got together." Nick never stopped stroking Jake's head as he spoke.

"Nick, I know most of this," Rose interrupted.

"I know, but I don't think you understand. That's okay because I didn't for a long time. This whole separate universe thing is something that I still don't get, but what I do get, is what it's like for someone to love a double. You need to either let go of the Doctor and learn to love Daniel for Daniel, or you need to leave it because you are being really unfair to both of you." He smiled at Rose and then turned his attention to getting Jake on his feet.

"Nick?" she called as Nick started Jake for the stairs.

"Yeah," he grunted.

"Does Jake ever talk about Mickey? Him and Rickey being alike in other ways than looking like each other."

"Not really, mostly because despite being copies, they weren't. There were lots of little differences. Rickey had a mean streak in him that Mickey never did. Rickey started the Preachers 'cos of being mad over parking tickets. He wound up getting pulled into that whole Lumic thing when a friend of ours disappeared. Mickey now, he was idealistic, and I think, he wanted to prove to that Doctor of yours that he was more than what he called a tin dog."

"Yeah, he hated that the Doctor called him stupid. But the Doctor did know that he was way more than counsel mechanic. Thanks, Nick really thanks. You need help gettin' him up?"

"Nah, it ain't like I haven't done this before." He laughed.

Rose turned from the stairs. She needed to see Daniel. When she knocked on Adela's door, Rose wasn't sure the woman would open it. When she did, she was surprised by the mini flat that Daniel had built for the woman. He'd made sure that her rooms afforded her complete privacy. Marcus already had the sofa bed pulled out so that she would have a place to sleep since Daniel now lay asleep in the older woman's bed. Rose could hear him snoring from the bedroom.

"Can I see him?" she asked quietly.

"Ja, sure. We just tucked him in." Adela answered quietly.

Rose followed her to the little bedroom. An IV bag hung from a coat hanger attached to a picture hook in the wall. Daniel hardly flinched when Marcus slid a needle into a vein, and secure it in the back of his hand. He looked ill with his freckles standing out in contrast to his pale skin. Dark circles made his cheekbones appear sunken. Even from the doorway, despite the shower, Rose could still smell the odour of beer clinging to him. There was no doubt that he would have one helluva hangover when he woke. She chuckled softly when she remembered her first hangover at seventeen. She'd prayed for death while hanging over the porcelain god of stupidity. The sound drew a stern look from Adela.

"Sorry," she apologised, "I was just remembering my first hangover. This house will be filled with aching heads in the mornin'."

"Your mum back yet?" Marcus asked.

"No, should be any minute. Is he okay?"

"Yeah, his blood sugar is fine. No sign that he's triggered a seizure. I started the IV, so that he doesn't dehydrate. That could trigger bigger problems that he doesn't need. I'm going to sleep in the chair in case things go wrong during the night. I suspect that he will just sleep. Come morning, I agree, I don't think that he's going think that getting pissed isn't such a great way to solve a problem," Marcus replied with his own soft chuckle.

"Marcus, how sick was Daniel after I left for the Ukraine?" Rose asked. She sat down on the edge of the bed, leaned over, and gently pushed damp hair away from his eyes. He mumbled in protest and shifted in his sleep.

"Rose, I can't answer that, you know that. It's confidential."

"Well, I can," Adela answered. "He nearly died, Miss Rose. He was in the shower when the first seizure hit. It was so hard; I thought he would break his back. There was blood everywhere."

"His head, that's how he hurt his head isn't it." Rose swallowed. "He didn't fall over coils at work."

"He didn't. He slammed into the sink on the way down, and then smacked the side of his head on the doorframe. Why he didn't break the bones in his face, I don't know." She glanced at Marcus who was obviously uncomfortable with someone divulging Daniel's medical issues, but Adela kept going. "Then Jake was there and gave him medicine to stop the second one." Adela's voice shook with emotion making her accent harder to understand.

"I went with him when the helicopter came and took him to the infirmary. When he was awake, he begged us not to tell you. He wanted you to think he was fine, but he wasn't. He had seizure after seizure that day. I thought," she nearly sobbed, "he would die. The day after it finally stopped, he and Doctor Jones worked to find out why and came up with the patches. When he decided to leave, it was because if he died, he didn't want you to see. But he decided to live and make a life for you. Your parents and the doctor, everyone tried to tell you, he was trying to prove himself, but you did this. Mr Tyler loves you as if you were his own. Well, I love Daniel as if he was my son, and I will not let you hurt him like this again," Adela promised.

Once more, tears welled in Rose's eyes. She'd couldn't bear her anger. "Adela, I ..." She looked down at Daniel sleeping undisturbed. "I'm so sorry. I truly am. Maybe, someday, you can forgive me." She leaned over to gently kiss him and whispered in his ear. "I never thought that I would say this, but he was wrong. About you, about us, and I am so angry that he left us like this. You are more him than you think though. You should have said, Daniel. You really should have."

Rose stood up, and flashed a chagrined smile at Marcus and Adela. "Take care of him, okay?"

"Rose?" Marcus went to the young woman he considered a friend. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know yet. Whatever it is, I am not hurting him again," she glanced over at the bed, and smiled. "That day on the beach, all I could think of was having the Doctor in any form, was better than not having him at all. I never thought of Daniel as anything other than the Doctor, and that was wrong." Her smile was more of a grimace when she left.


	17. Chapter 16

_The cyclonic wind tore through nothingness; through chunks of glass and metal, leaving behind gaping holes in buildings. Fires raged across the city filling the air with the acrid smell of smoke mixed with the smell of burning flesh. No matter where he turned, no matter how far he ran, he couldn't escape the sounds of people screaming, locked in the throes of death. He ran across a field of burnt orange trying to outrun the flames snapping and crackling at his heels. He whirled trying to find the face of his beloved, but saw nothing except the black spectres of death. The terrified man dropped to his knees begging for release, but nothing came. Until he saw her. She stood on a knoll, arms extended toward him, begging him to run harder. So he did. His lungs burned from inhaling the thick air, but he continued to run. He clawed his way up knoll, scraping his knees against the rocks tearing his clothes as he went. His nails broke off leaving the tips of his fingers bleeding from shards of rock. She screamed now for him to hurry._

Daniel sniffed hard, jerking as consciousness returned. He regretted the movement, which immediately sent stabs of pain shooting into his brain. The dream that seemed so real only a moment before quickly began to fade replaced by the realisation that his head felt as if it would split apart at the seams. His dry mouth felt like half the Dalek fleet rolled its way across his tongue leaving behind sand mixed with scum that coated his teeth. Someone somewhere was frying an animal. His stomach rolled in protest of the stench. He cracked open an eye to survey what planet he had landed on only to discover a German-influenced bedroom. The light coming from the bathroom proved to much for his aching head. He pulled the pillow around his ears and rolled away in a vain attempt to lessen the pain. It was then he realised that someone had stuck a needle in his hand.

"You awake?" Marcus asked quietly. "If you are, I can get rid of the IV."

"Marcus?" Daniel moaned.

"Yeah," the doctor replied.

"Was I in an accident?" Daniel's tongue felt like a foreign object.

"No," Marcus replied, trying not to chuckle.

"Did I die and somebody forgot to tell me? Wait, I would have to regenerate," he muttered to himself. "Did I regenerate?"

"Again, no." This time, Marcus laughed. "How much do you remember about last night?"

"Last night? Did I have a ... the pub. I had a beer."

"You had more than one, and you don't hold your alcohol too well. Your blood alcohol level was 1.8. You, my friend, have a class A, number one hangover."

"My chest burns, why does my chest feel like I swallowed fire?"

"Probably because you threw up everything but your toenails several times during the night. Like I said; you don't hold your liquor well. Not too smart of a way to solve your problem. How's your stomach?"

"I'm not sure."

"Well, soft food will help. Give me your hand," he ordered gently.

When Daniel complied, Marcus freed him from the IV and applied a snug dressing to the IV site. "You are extremely fortunate that you didn't have a seizure last night. I hope that headache is bad enough to keep you from being this stupid again. Now, take a good shower, brush your teeth, gargle and then come out and eat some breakfast," Marcus finished. "Oh, don't get the water too hot; you're liable to hit the floor."

"What time is it?"

"Half past eleven."

Daniel groaned when he heard that. Since coming to Scotland, he'd never slept past six thirty in the morning. In fact, the only times that he'd ever slept this late; he'd suffered from the side effects of the metacrisis. "What about Rose?" he croaked when he finally forced his eyes to stay open and his brain to function.

"Um, she's still here. Pete is still knocked out; Jake is curled up in your lounge with the ginger tea Adela made. You'll have to get moving to find out anything else."

"Addie mad?" He winced when he asked the question, afraid of the answer.

"No, scared for you, but not mad. How about you, Daniel; are you still mad?"

"Please, I don't need a lecture, Marcus. I am properly ashamed that I acted like a right tosser, and I need to talk to Rose so..."

"Right, Adela left you a set of clothes on the chair; I'll leave you to get dressed. A fresh patch is on the table. I've checked your labs this morning. You're good to go. Daniel," Marcus stopped as stepped away from the bedside, "you lucked out last night. Not lecturing or acting as your psychiatrist, just stating a fact. Don't do this again. I won't be around the next time, drugs on hand, to keep you from seizing."

Daniel glowered at Marcus' back as the man walked across the room and out the door. When it closed leaving him alone in the dim light, Daniel closed his eyes against the thudding pain. Rose's image danced behind his eyes like a film. She laughed and ran with him from the alien soldier needing to be doused with a bucket full of water. She reached over and tickled him with New Earth's apple grass. She wept in his arms when they left Nerus Three where they'd stumbled into a war zone whose only combatants were children. He squeezed his eyes tight shoving the memories as far away as possible. Those events all belonged to someone else. Intense loneliness threatened to overwhelm him. The Doctor's faces ran like a trailer reminding him of all the prior selves. Somewhere inside the kaleidoscope there had to be memories that would shut out the pain of messing things up with Rose. At the moment though, the only memories pushing back came from the war and if he focused on that, he'd go insane.

Daniel breathed. First, one slow controlled breath and then a second. Slowly, he forced the cavalcade of memories behind mental steel doors. Organizing and separating them one by one until his mind calmed and the pain lessened. He struggled to sit up and swing his long, gangly legs over the side of the bed. The shift in position sent a wave of dizziness through him. His stomach rolled requiring several swallows to push its contents down. At the moment, the sound of a fly's wings was too much to bear as stabbing pain shot through his eyes. This headache ranked right up there with the ones he suffered the day after arriving in this universe.

Deep shame hit when he realised this was entirely self-inflicted. His legs quivered with the effort of standing. He seriously questioned the desire to get pissed just because it was something the Doctor had never actually experienced. The man had faked it more than once to manipulate enemies, but never crossed the line. Daniel wondered if his legs would hold him up while he padded to the en suite for a shower. There had to be a god somewhere claiming inspiration for the invention of the shower. Without that, everyone would still be standing under waterfalls. Daniel would actually worship that god.

A full thirty minutes passed before he finally walked quietly in the kitchen to find a bleary-eyed Pete and Jake both sitting at the table with cups of tea sitting in front of them. The sight of the two hung-over men brought a small smile to his face. It was nice to know that he wasn't the only one feeling foolish. Jackie and Addie both flashed sympathetic smiles.

"Addie," Daniel started, "I'm so, so, so sorry." He walked over to kiss her cheek in apology.

"Sit, drink your tea, it will settle your stomach." She patted his arm gently. Daniel didn't miss the twinkle in her eye when she placed the cop of tea on the table.

"Could we all not yell please," Pete moaned.

"Drink your tea, you sot," Jackie fussed. "And you, mister," she said looking at Daniel, "as soon as you're able, you need to go find Rose. Don't forget your sunglasses. The way those eyes look, the sun will burn a hole right through them - if they don't explode first."

Looking completely chagrined, Daniel flashed a weak smile, hoping she would accept his apology. "I'm so sorry, Jackie." He winced in preparation of a sound smack. "Please, wait before you slap me senseless. I am very sorry for insulting Rose. I think, I'd probably drop dead if you did it now."

"Oh, you plum, I'm not slappin' ya. That head of yours is enough punishment. You should know; mobiles are wonderful things. If ya decide to get pissed again, call me; I will send ya the video, but for now -" Jackie pulled her mobile out, pulled up the video and laid it in front of Daniel who was treated to the sight of seeing himself sing loudly in Gallifreyan.

"You didn't?" Daniel groaned. He pulled a face when Jake chuckled getting small comfort by the soft moan that followed by.

"Shut up Jake," he muttered plopping in the chair next to his friend. He dropped his head on the table in shame whilst inching his hand to snatch the phone up. Jackie thwarted his effort to erase the evidence of his stupidity.

"Uh, uh, besides, I've already emailed it to myself." She chuckled with the phone safely back in hand.

Daniel glared then sipped his tea.

o0o

An hour and half after waking, Marcus took pity on all three men and administered something for the headaches, but that didn't stop Daniel from groaning when he reluctantly stepped out into daylight. He slipped his sunglasses on and quietly swore when he began his search for Rose. Adela's ginger tea and soft boiled eggs with toast contributed greatly to his ability to function at all. The fact that she still hadn't returned from her stroll worried him. He scanned the land and trees around the front of the house. Both his and Pete's SUV's were parked in he drive, and a quick check reassured him that someone had returned his bike back in the little shelter at the side of the house. He needed to remember to find out who so that he could properly thank the person for returning it. Still, he didn't see any sign of Rose. He meandered closer to the dilapidated shed hoping that she had not actually gone up the hill. When he still didn't find her, he turned for the back of the house and the path that he'd cut through the stonewall separating the house from the hill. Daniel sighed before he trudged the path that he had laid out for Adela when she took walks through a patch of scrub trees to the top of the hill.

Even with his sunglasses, the afternoon light proved almost too much to tolerate. His headache notched up a level as he walked the edge of the glen. He tried to stay in the shade as much as possible, hoping that his head didn't implode, or his stomach explode before he found Rose. He contemplated yelling out, but a stab of pain changed his mind. Daniel plodded just inside the tree line even as he searched the glen. Twenty minutes and halfway around, he spotted an indentation in the grass. Dreading the thought of leaving the shade for a walk across the glen, he sighed at his own stupidity, and began the trudge out in the open. He was never getting pissed again.

Goat bells from a nearby herd tinkled across the glen. When he spotted her, she was in the middle of sweet smelling purple hued grass apparently lost in thought. The sight of her sitting, chin resting on drawn up knees, reminded him of her first real adventure with the man who shared his face. He made his way to her until he stood over her casting his shadow across her. When she didn't move, he wondered if she'd dozed off sitting in that position. Then he saw the tip of her tongue poking out.

"Aren't you hot sitting out here?"

"Sun feels good," she replied. She pulled her sunglasses down and squinted up at him. "How's your head?"

"Well - I could say; it's fine, but -"

"It would be a massive lie," she quipped.

He dropped next to her and stretched his legs. She giggled at the sight of his trainers. "What's funny?" His arched eyebrow was just visible above his glasses.

"Before I answer, I want to see those beautiful dark orbs."

"You wouldn't be that cruel."

"Wanna bet?"

Daniel couldn't tap down the quiet groan when he peeked from behind the glasses. He allowed her ten seconds to inspect his bloodshot eyes before the burning pain forced him to slip them back on.

"You should know; you look like hell." She laughed at the face that he'd pulled in response to her comment.

"Thanks," he sneered. "It matches how I still feel. Now, what's so funny?"

"You try so hard to be different from him, but you're still a pompous and bossy jerk, and - you still wear trainers."

"Can we talk now?" he whinged.

"Yeah, I was just trying to delay an actual conversation. Most of ours tend to wind up with one of the other stalkin' off in a snit. Daniel, I-"

"No, stop before you say anything. I am really sorry for calling you that disgusting name and I deserved the Jackie Tyler slap."

"Oh, that wasn't a mum slap. You - are not my first slap either. That privilege belongs to Jimmy Stone when I caught him with Clara Boone. First, I dumped a beer on his head, and when he jumped up, I smacked him two tables over." She giggled at the memory. "You got off lucky."

Daniel smiled at the picture forming in his head. "Still, I am so very sorry for what I said to you."

"Yeah, I am too. The whole thing about you being a bloody coward was - just -"

"That's not what hurt, Rose. I am a coward of sorts. It was the crack about human DNA. That was a crack at Donna and that... I couldn't breathe after."

"I am truly sorry, Daniel. That was - beyond mean. Donna is a remarkable, brilliant woman. What's wrong with us; why can't we just talk?" Rose straightened and crossed her legs. "We start out and then we just..." Rose let out a mirthless laugh. "In all those memories of him, do you remember when I wanted to save Pete?"

"You mean when you ripped a hole in the space-time continuum? Yes, it's still tucked in there, along with getting swallowed by the Reaper." He flashed a smile hoping that she didn't get angry.

"Right, do you remember how they fought, sniping at each other?"

"Yeah," he answered softly. "I do, it was one reason he didn't like doing domestics."

"That's us. We're like that" Rose hitched a breath.

"We don't have to be that way though." When he spoke, Rose turned to face him full on. He gently pushed her hair behind her right ear and then leaned over to kiss her forehead. "We really don't."

"Why did you lie to me?" Her voice trembled.

"I didn't think I was lying. Rose, you waited so long; tried so hard that it felt absolutely wrong to burden you with the pain of watching me fall apart. At first, the treatment we worked out seemed to be working, but that night after Crystal's they ... the seiz ..." The word stuck in his throat forcing to swallow, "The seizures came back with such force. I don't remember the next day at all. When I could think straight, I padded to the labs pushing an IV pole to look at l tests results and scans that Marcus did while I was fitting'. When we came up with the new treatment plan, I thought - this is my life now. You would have felt sorry for me first and then, gradually, you would have hated me. I was, and I am a selfish wanker when I tell you; I can't bear that. I can't bear seeing pity in your eyes."

"Daniel ... I." Rose shifted her gaze while chewing her upper lip. When she knew she would cry, she turned back. "What changed?"

Daniel shrugged. "I didn't die. The day we drove into An Gearasdan, I felt alive and - like I'd come home. The air was clean; it didn't smell like Norway; it didn't have his mark on it. Then I found this place tucked into a hill. It was my place, and then - when I looked at the surrounding mountains with their snow peaks, I thought; this is Rose's place. It never entered my head until we talked that day about Steve that it would be different - that you would feel any different. You were so angry; I didn't know why or what I'd done wrong. So, I thought, I'll finish the house, and when you see the mountains, it will all work out. When we were in London, it felt right. When you saw me that night, in a Tux; what did you really think? Who did you see?"

"Him." She swallowed a sob, "You looked like he did when we walked into Pete's house that first time, before the night went pear shaped. You were right, but I swear, I never meant to lie either. I kept thinking; if we just push on. We are a right mess, aren't we?"

He blew hard before he answered, "I'd say that's a universal understatement."

"I can't stay here, Daniel. Not yet."

"No, I know that now. There is one more truth I need to tell - and it may change how you feel about me forever.

"What Marcus told you last night?" Rose filled in.

"When Davros whacked me mid-chest with that bolt, it was in the middle of the metacrisis cycle and - it left me with screwed up metabolism. When my blood sugar drops, it interferes with the ability of my brain cells to utilize glycogen. The residual artron energy in my cells tries to heal things, but it isn't compatible and that triggers the seizures. We've solved most of it, but my blood sugar still drops despite eating and doin' all the right things. Marcus will never sign off on full field duty. That means - I can't go with you on any mission that could remotely be dangerous. If it hits when we're running from an alien, I would hit the ground and ... someone - you for instance, could get seriously hurt or -"

"Dead."

The answer was flat, emotionless, but her eyes reflected the sadness and pain that he knew she felt. "Yeah - pretty much, one of the other of us. So - it seems - my running days are over. I did get him to agree to let me go on ride-alongs in my capacity as science advisor as long as it's a mop up situation."

"Damn, that bites. So this leaves you doing what exactly?"

"I can't stand sitting around with nothing to do, so it leaves me teaching and spending every other weekend in Glesga. I need the free weekend to solve my mystery."

"What mystery?" Rose straightened.

"I want to know what happened to the family who lived here. They just disappeared one night. Then I need to clear the shed so I can transfer the TARDIS before winter. The sooner she can acclimate, the sooner she'll begin a proper growth. Where does this leave us?" He hesitated.

"I honestly don't know. Last night, when I saw you and Adela told -"

"What? Adela told you what."

"She told me how you got that scar. She's a bit narked at me."

"She shouldn't have. She's isn't narked - just a bit protective." He smiled. He'd have to remember to fuss at Addie. "So, where are we?"

"The Ukrainian government has asked Torchwood to open a branch. It will take at least the winter to assemble a team, and train them. I've - decided that it would be best if I lead the start up."

"Great, that's - great. First I run up here, and now you run to Europe," he muttered then scrubbed his face and readjusted his glasses. His head ached. "Rose, he's gone. We need to bury him as sure as if he were dead. Donna too."

"I know. I'm not coming back, Daniel. Not until I can close my eyes and put your name to his face."

"Right." He blew hard as he ran his fingers through his hair. "I can't promise -"

"You don't have too."

"Well, then - we should walk back. There's no one else I want to help shatterfry her shell to set her free, eh." Daniel stood with his hand held out. Rose reached up letting him pull her to her feet.

Their walk across the glen felt as if they were putting a period to the end of more than the Doctor and Donna. Pete and Jackie both flashed worried smiles when they walked in. No one spoke, but they watched Daniel and Rose walk up to the office and close the door. Once inside, Daniel picked up his sonic, laid it Rose's hand, placed his over hers, and together they pressed the button to engage the thin red beam. For seconds, it seemed as if nothing happened and then a tendril of steam appeared, enveloping the coral. "To the future," Daniel murmured. "To the future," Rose replied. She looked up and smiled.

o0o

Jackie handled the SUV with little difficulty as they drove back to Glesca. They made the first thirty minutes of the drive in silence much to the gratitude of Jake and Pete neither of whom were in the mood for conversation. They'd pulled on the C8 for the final leg of the drive back when Jackie glanced at her daughter. "So?" she asked quietly.

"For now, Mum it's full stop."

"Oh, sweethear'." Jackie glanced from the road again, "I am sorry."

"I'm not, Mum; it's the right thing to do. I need to do what you said; make a new life and then - when I can close my eyes and see Daniel - I can go back."

"What will you do if he chooses to move on - with someone else, like that Nora maybe?"

"Then, I will have the best friend ever, won't I?"

o0o

At dusk, Daniel walked behind the house, up the path to the glen. For twenty minutes, he cleared away the thick, purple grass, dug a shallow pit and then lined it with the stones he'd carried up from the house. When he was sure his pit would contain the tiny fire, he built a small pyre. Once he'd properly prepared the area, he uttered the ancient Gallifreyan words for funerals. Drawing on his last memory of Bad Wolf Bay, he'd spent the afternoon carefully sketching the Doctor in his Janis Joplin coat and Donna in her Pompeii dress. Now, he pulled the sketch from its folder to study their faces one last time. Unconsciously, he scrubbed a hand across his jaw feeling the mole that he shared with Donna and then ran his fingers through the mop of hair that came from the Doctor. He'd drawn every detail to perfection.

Alone in the glen, he knelt by the pyre taking one last second to trace a gentle finger across Donna's face. Tear drops fell, blurring the pencil lines of her gentle face. When the sun dropped below the horizon, leaving a sky of deepening shades of purples and greys in its wake, he uttered the ancient Gallifreyan funeral rite. With a deep, sob-filled sigh, he kissed the paper, pulled out a lighter, and flicked the starter. The orange and yellow flame shimmered brightly against the rapidly gathering darkness. He blew hard before holding the flame to the edge of the paper. It caught, quickly beginning to curl as he laid it on the tiny pyre. His silent tears dripped off his cheeks as the fire took hold, destroying the piece of art. Watching the ashes rise in tendrils of smoke in the night air, he softly uttered his last words to his parents. "Goodbye, Mum; I will always love you. Goodbye, Doctor; you would have made one hell of a dad."

Daniel carefully extinguished the flames, and then, using the light from the house to guide his footsteps, he walked home through the darkness ready for part two of his life

* * *

_**A/N Part One The Beginning ends, but not Daniel's Story. Please let me know what you think.**_


	18. Chapter 17

Part 2

Two Months Later

Sunlight sparkled through the red and gold leaves of western Scotland's trees. Their images shimmered off every loch and river in the area. The beauty of Autumn shone from every tree circling the glen behind Daniel's house. Depending on the time of day, the area that he'd chosen for a home reminded him more than ever of Gallifrey. Walking the glen had become such a part of life for both Daniel and Adela that he'd cut a path through the stone wall leading up the hill to make it easier for Adela to take her afternoon walks. This place reminded her of the German countryside of her childhood. She took the walking stick that he'd carved and left the house promptly at two thirty for her one hour walk around the glen. The meal she'd planned for tea was well under way in the cooker, and now she could enjoy her moment with nature.

Five years on, and she still missed her walks with Edgar. She missed the feel of her hand in his as they strolled around the park by their home in Berlitz. She climbed the path and walked the edge of the glen. The goats were nearby; she could hear their bells. Adela looked out over the glen at the grass cropped short by a summer of grazing by the goats and a small herd of Scottish cows that had spent the summer wandering the piece of land. Where it had shimmered purple in the summer, the grass now looked dry and grey.

She followed the path keeping to the shade of the trees. Before long they leaves would be gone letting the stately conifers shine, the sunlight play on the greys and tans of the barks of the oak. Adela loved this time of the day when she could be alone with her thoughts, sort through her worries, and be thankful for the joys in her life. She spent less time worried about Daniel over these last few weeks. Since the housewarming, he'd fallen into a fairly steady routine what with school, going to Glesca and his latest project. He would return from classes, change his clothes and go to work trying sift through the mess left in the ramshackle shed by the former residents.

The officer from London came regularly now, joining Daniel on his weekends at home sorting through discarded furniture and boxes of belongings. She'd come to like the tall Canadian. She did wish Daniel would tell Don the truth of his existence, but she understood why he didn't. She stepped around a fallen log, thinking about the easy bond the two had formed. Their bantering reminded her of her boys. Even as adults, they were best friends. Addie hitched a breath at the memory of her sons and their antics.

_Foolish old woman_, she thought._ No sense in going there. _ Adela rarely allowed thoughts of her family to come forward. The hole in her heart from their murder still brought to much pain.

She reached for a tree to balance her steps over another stump when a flash a movement in the distance caught her eye. Fifty metres on, she could see a man moving through the trees. The thought of a man skulking around the glen flooded her with panic. The sounds of screams echoed through memories of the night when monsters clanged through Berlitz's streets. She turned on her heels and made for the safety of the house. She wished she had a dog; a big one with big teeth.

o0o

Daniel walked out of Glen Coe Secondary surrounded by chattering teenagers. On this day he discovered one downside to teaching. Simply put; shepherding the gaggle of chattering S3's to their appropriate bus. "Nathan Kilgrew, wait till you get off the bus before you go drapin' yourself all over Melody Pond." He yelled from his place at the head of the line.

"It's alright Mr Barrows, I don't mind," the curly haired girl called back with a grin. "e's got good hans, givs good bac rubs."

"Melody, please, speak with all the letters to your words. It isn't appropriate to be hanging all over each other, alright. Now, hand on hips, fingers on lips - at least until you are off the bus. Thank you."

Daniel had no idea why the girl insisted on making nonsense out of the spoken word. He fought back the urge to laugh at the rowdy teen the district had transferred to his classroom. Half her teachers believed her incorrigible and a waste of time, while the other pitied her considering her barely functional. In the three weeks she'd been in his class, he knew that she was, in reality , quite brilliant. The sign above his blackboard label read _For those who think out of the box._ Melody definitely qualified. Daniel swallowed his laughter at the girl who now stood with one hand on her hip and the index finger of her other on her grinning lips. He shook his head and blew his whistle for the next fourteen students in the queue to board the bus. When the last student finally boarded, he took the whistle off and headed back inside the building to close out his day. "Bye, Nerys," he called to the teacher still in the office as he handed the roster to Sarah. The woman smiled in response. He missed her look of appreciation mixed with disappointment when he walked out of the office to lock his classroom and gather his satchel and helmet for the ride home. Much to the disappointment of the female teachers, he always did.

Thirty minutes after the last bus pulled away, Daniel stood next to his bike securing his satchel. He contemplated ignoring the sudden ringing mobile, but he'd promised Pete, Jake and Steve to always answer the phone. He sighed as he pulled it from inside his leather jacket. One of his hardest adjustments was the lack of a proper jacket. It was the tiny things like bigger on the inside pockets that he missed from life inside the TARDIS. He pulled a face when he saw who called.

"Addie, what's wrong?"

"Nothing - it's ... are you coming soon?"

"Addie?" Daniel stiffened from the tone in her voice. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"It's silly, but when I went for my constitutional, I saw something ..."

"What? Addie, tell me."

"There was a figure - a man up on the hill - by the glen," she replied breathless. "I must be going senile. It's just -"

"Addie, secure the doors and then go to the safe room in the cellar. I'm phonin' the police. Go on now. I want to hear the bolts click while I'm on the phone." Daniel tucked the phone under his chin as he secured the satchel. He looked up in time to see Sarah walk out of the school and waved her toward him. By the time she reached his side, Addie confirmed that she had locked herself inside the safe room.

"There's an intruder at the house," he told Sarah when she reached him. "She's really upset; can you follow me to the house and stay with her while I search the trees. I'm dialling the police too."

"Sure, of course. Daniel, we never have intruders up here." Sarah turned on her heels to run to the car.

The thought of anyone harming Adela sent Daniel's heart pounding with fear. He pulled his helmet on and swung his legs over the Triumph. Seconds later, he roared out of the school's carpark for home. He leaned the bike into the curves and roared down the straight-a-ways thinking of nothing but Adela's safety. When the turn off to home came into view, the blue lights of a police car already making the turn brought a small measure of relief.

Daniel followed the car to the clearing in front of the house to see three more cars with flashing lights already parked in front of the house. He knew Adela would be terrified. The sight would bring back memories of the night her family died. Sarah's sedan pulled in behind as he raced to the front door of his house where an officer stood pounding.

"She won't answer," Daniel said breathlessly whilst pulling his mobile out. "Addie, it's alright. I'm home. The lights belong to the police."

"Daniel, the man?"

"Whoever it was is probably gone, but Sarah Jane is here to stay with you while we check things out."

"Sir, is she prone to these things?" an officer mumbled in obvious frustration.

"No. She's not. But she is a survivor of the troubles in Germany. Something must have triggered a flashback" Daniel smiled with relief when the bolt on the front door opened and a trembling Adela stepped into his arms.

"I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me. I was thinking of Edgar and the boys when I saw the man and I panicked." She sobbed.

"It's alright. Sarah Jane will go with you to pack a bag. You can stay with Mrs McDougall. The officers and I are going up the hill and look for signs." Daniel hugged her close whilst motioning to Sarah to come up.

"I can't leave you," she protested. "Who will make sure you eat properly."

"I will be fine. It's just for a few days, until I can upgrade our security. Now - go with Sarah Jane." He kissed the top of her head. He'd never seen Adela frightened, and he would make sure whoever had caused her so much distress would suffer.

Daniel turned back to the disbelieving officer. "Come on." The two men walked around the house, up the path to the glen. With men already in the trees, Daniel scanned the area for an intruder that he knew would be gone by now. He wasn't sure why, but the hairs on the back of his neck prickled; something was definitely off. They searched through the woods for signs of anyone camping out or just hiking through the glen and found nothing. They were half way back to the house when Daniel realised what was out of order. "This isn't the first time," Daniel muttered.

"Beg pardon, Sir?" The now angry cop obviously felt his time wasted.

"This isn't the first time," Daniel repeated slightly louder.

"How's that, Sir?"

"When I had the work done on the house, I came back from a business trip and was taking pictures. There was a figure moving up here moving through the woods. I thought it was one of the men, but ..."

"You think someone is stalkin' ya, Sir?"

"Not me, the house," Daniel replied.

"I beg your pardon."

"The people who owned this house disappeared thirty years ago - without the a trace. No one ever found out what happened"

"Right, it stood empty all these years. When I was a boy, my mates and I thought it haunted. When I was a teenager, we used to sneak up here to catch spectres." The officer grinned.

"Right, just curious; did you ever actually see one?"

"Well - maybe not me - but ... Harry Mcgliesh always claimed that he did."

"Where's Harry now?"

"In Glesca, sir."

"Really." Daniel pulled a face and then grinned. "Maybe someone should talk to him."

"Well, all these years, I'm sure he wouldn't have much to tell, now would he? The lady, sir? She can't be calling us for nothing like this."

"She didn't, I did. You have to understand; Addie's entire family was lost during the troubles. I have no doubt she saw something and flashed back. The question is - what? But, that is for me to figure out." Daniel shook the man's hand.

Daniel watched the cars pull away and then turned his attention to Adela. He walked into the house to Adela's suite to find her sitting on her bed in Sarah Jane's arms sobbing. Sarah flashed a helpless look at him as he knelt in front of the woman he viewed as a mother. "Addie," he said softly, "Addie you're safe."

"I know, I don't why I'm doing this. I didn't cry then. I've never cried like this." She sobbed.

"Maybe - that's why you're doin' it now," Sarah offered quietly. "You've held all that grief in, Mrs Stueben. Now it's come back."

Adela nodded and huffed heavily trying to regain control of her emotions.

"I'm calling Mrs McDougall and then Sarah Jane will take you up. I'm gonna go on to Glesca and get Jake and a couple of the boys to help install a new security system."

"And the dog?"

"Addie, do you really want a dog?" Daniel whinged.

"A white one."

"I really don't want a yappy little dog, but if you ..."

"I don't want a little dog, Daniel. I want a big one - with teeth - to be here when I'm alone. Please." Her sobs finally lessened. She dabbed her eyes, then flashed her favourite person a smile.

Just looking at her, Daniel could still the fear in her eyes. He leaned up to kiss he forehead. "I'll ask Don to help find the biggest best trained, white guard dog we can find. But why does it have to be white?"

"Because then an intruder will see him coming."

"Right, well then - a big white dog it is then. Now, pack your bags while I do the cleaning up. For once, it's my turn to take care of you." He reached to push a lock of her grey hair from her face.

o0o

Daniel found it hard to focus on the road as he made the hour drive into Glesca with a head full of worries. He didn't believe in ghosts, but right now, he wished he had the silly ghost scanner the Doctor cobbled together in the TARDIS. It didn't seem possible that a rip remained in the thin veil between universes. Even heart broken and guilt ridden, the Doctor would have closed remaining gaps left by Davros' psychotic attack. Daniel's mind ran over the possibilities that a separate reality continued to bleed into this one. Rush hour traffic just began to clear as he weaved through the cars until he exited at junction 20 off the C8 to Scots Avenue. Dusk fell as he drove the ancient street to the nondescript brick warehouse that housed Torchwood Four. Somehow it didn't seem right to Daniel as he parked the SUV on the street that this branch of defenders were stuck with a run-down building so close to the river when Torchwood London's main headquarters resided in a state of the art architectural wonder.

He always felt silly when he rang the button to get into the complex buried in the depths of the building. Even Jack's Hub had a better surrounding than this place did. He walked across the courtyard to the side door, keyed his I.D. and entered the place that was home to his second job. Daniel crossed to the industrial lift, punched down and waited for the ride three floors down where he got off walked to a blank wall and waited for it to slide back to admit him to the non plush side of Torchwood International.

"Hi, Harry," he called to the sixty year old man sitting in front of a computer screen watching porn. "Harry, really. At work. The home office does monitor the usage of the internet." Daniel made no attempt to hide his disgust.

"Not the internet. It's a DVD and it's not just lust, it's homework. We got a report that an alien disguised as human worked this, if you'll pardon the pun, little gatherin'. I'm just trying to figure out which lass it is."

Daniel walked over, rolled his eyes in disgust at the impossible images being played out and pointed. "Not the girls, their decidedly -god that's disgusting"

""You are still such a prude, Daniel." Jake walked up behind him and draped a relaxed arm over his shoulder. "What ya pointing at?"

"The alien is the man receiving the benefits. If you watch him, he blurs out just a fraction, like he's trying to hold his shape while being - you know. And I'm not a prude, I'm - respectful."

"Right ... Harry grab a couple of boys and track that guy down. Harry?" Jake immediately smacked the back of Harry's head.

"Oi, that's not fair. I was -" The older agent complained.

"Just go find that git."

"Not a git, Jake," Daniel fussed. "You're in Scotland; you should use the local vernacular."

"Alright Daniel, what is the local word for git?"

"Dobber. As in - never mind. Harry, you better get a team and find him." he shoved the man playfully. "Come on Jakie, I need to talk."

The two walked back to the kitchenette. Daniel rolled his eyes at the disarray. The place looked like no one bothered to wash dishes for several days. He spent part of every weekend cleaning up and organising the kitchen whilst fussing about the need for neatness. He was never sure whether the obsession came from Donna or Addie fussing at him for being untidy. This bunch was almost as bad as his students or even worse, the Doctor.

"Jake really your are in charge up here. Can you please assign someone to do the cleanin' up."

"Yes, boss," the man responded with a cheeky grin. "What's got your knickers in a bunch anyway? You're not supposed to even be here."

Daniel dropped a dirty dish towel on the counter and faced Jake. The humour had left his eyes replaced by the worry, he'd tried to tamp down. "There was an intruder at the house. If I had a properly functioning TARDIS, I could run scans, but since I don't, I need a team to go up and install an outdoor laser grid. Set up an EMF camera with a shutter trigger for night vision video. Take an EMF metre,and the usual security equipment for the house. I want it all linked to my computer."

"Daniel, most of that stuff is what ghost hunters use."

"Right, but we're going to adapt it for a way to monitor if someone or something is trying to come through the void again. I think that family was swallowed by a crack in time. As much as I hate it we cannot let them come through. I have to find a way to pinpoint the spot and then find a way to seal it off."

"I'll pull a team and go up first thing in the morning."

"Good, that's good." Daniel crossed his arms.

"Heard from Rose lately?" Jake asked careful to keep his eyes almost anywhere except on Daniel's face.

"Um. yeah, a couple of weeks ago. She had a question about a piece of Nevra wreckage they found."

"And?" Jake prodded gently.

"She's seeing a Ukrainian diplomat. She met him at the dinner during the conference."

"What about you, gone on any dates lately?"

"I went to the school's welcome back dance with Mrs McDougall's niece. Lovely lady; good dancer. I had a good time."

"But no sparks?"

"No. What do you think about Nora?"

"The decorator lady?" Jake straightened.

"Yeah, I was thinking maybe I would ask her out to see a film."

"That's s start. I guess, you're still a ..." Jake grinned.

Daniel rolled his eyes, his ears flushed red with embarrassment. "So what do you think?"

"Daniel, I thought she was really nice. She's pretty, and if what Nick said about her is half true, she likes you."

"What did Nick say about her?"

"She and Rose almost came to blows over you."

"No. Addie would have said." Daniel protested, but only got a broad grin in response.

"You still have her number?" Jake smiled.

"Yeah, actually, I do. Add an oscillator to the equipment so I can track changes in the energy read outs."

Jake's grin broadened as he watched Daniel drop and then pick up the dirty towel only to nervously drop it again. He kept his eyes averted from Jake's.

"So, you've got this, right?" Daniel asked not sure why he was nervous.

"Yes, I've got this. Now, go invite her to a film and some take away. Just one piece of advice."

"What?"

"Daniel, you are human- as human as I am, although maybe a bit more reserved. Alright, you're a lot more conservative. There is going to come a time when you want to - you know - do it. Make sure you have protection."

"Jake, does every conversation we have need to come down to that."

"With you, yes. I was there when things were brand new, and lets face it, except for a bit of snogging with Rose, things haven't really progressed. I won't be around to explain how things work when the time comes, and you're not ready to be a dad."

"Thanks, I will remember that, but I think I can deal with it - if it ever happens. I will meet you at the house in the mornin'. I'm gonna spend the night at the flat; have you got the keys?"

"Yeah, come on. One more thing. Have you talked to Don about transferring up here from London and act as our liaison. Dealing with the coppers is becoming an issue. Everytime there's a full moon someone thinks they see something and when we get called to check out an unusual death we have to deal with some D.I. with a sword up their ..."

"Language. I did talk to him. He's thinking about it. He still thinks we're all bonkers, but he promised to let me know when he comes up in a couple of weeks."

"You tell him about you?"

"No, not going to. I like pretending I have a cousin, and he's turning out to be a good friend. well, except for pestering me about Rose. That seems to be a thing for everyone."

"Get a girl, and it won't be." Jake laughed.

o0o

Daniel pulled the car into traffic. At the first stop light, he thought about Nora. The last time that he saw her, she was dressed in snug jeans and a jumper that showed off her beautiful figure. She was so different from Rose in so many ways and the same in so many others. She lived her the life of a divorced mother with the same determination and grit that Rose had defending the Earth. She seemed obsessed with beating life into submission, just as Rose wanted to beat the universe. They'd talked a lot by phone this last month; about his teaching children with issues and her raising a boy pretty much on her own. He wanted to meet Robbie, but their schedules didn't seem to match. She was in Glesca this weekend - alone, her son on a visit with his dad, and here he was with nothing to do until tomorrow. Daniel thought about her sitting alone in front of the telly eating pizza. There really was no reason for either of them to eat alone when they could share a pizza. He pulled the car over to the edge of the road, tapped the mobile on the dash for several seconds. He ran his tongue across his teeth trying to decide if, somehow calling Nora would be disloyal to Pete and Jackie. They both still hoped he and Rose would get together. He sniffed hard, pushed the thought away and dialled her number. He nearly hung up when the phone went unanswered, but then he heard her Scottish accent.


	19. Chapter 18

Daniel drove from the warehouse district to the more posh are of Gilshochill. Neat duplexes, posh residential buildings and stand-alone homes with fenced in gardens replaced the older and frequently more run down buildings. Quaint new shops with awnings intermingled with ancient, renovated buildings giving the posh area a feeling of history. The closer that he got to Milngavie road even the make of the cars lining the streets changed. Clunkers gave way to a variety of late model BMW, Mercedes and Volvo type cars. He had no idea what the actual brand labels were on this world, but he had no doubt they cost just as much as their counterparts back home. His own bike looked like a Triumph, but its name was actually _Caithream_. Daniel liked calling it a Triumph and thus it was.

He turned one last time to tree lined Milngavie Street and pulled in behind Nora's silver sedan parked in front of the semi-detached brick house that she called home. A black ornate metal fence surrounded the front garden. The garden said a lot about Nora behind closed doors. Flower boxes underneath the windows displayed flowers in shades of gold and red. A small fountain took up one corner of the garden. She'd placed a small, decorative metal tricycle underneath for display. Robbie's football net took up space in the otherwise neat yard. Two bicycles leaned on the side of the house next to the wheelie bins. Daniel noted the gate was missing; something that he thought might be unsafe with an active six year old living there. He added it to his list of things to fix after he came back tomorrow. The mahogany front door bore a lovely autumn wreath. His eyes went to the windows covered by delicate lace curtains. The lights behind the curtain provide a warm yellow glow to the front of the house making it feel like a welcoming place to live. The outside light was on; adding to the comforting feeling that this was a home. It looked like a great place to raise kid.

Daniel drew a breath and stepped out of the car. He hesitated, searching his memories for all the times the Doctor had entered a room confident and strong. He would just stride up to the nearest woman, grab her hand and invite her to run. That was how Daniel should act, just like the Doctor. He had most of those traits; he even usurped the title on Davros' ship. But he didn't feel that way now. At this particular moment, he was stuck with Donna's nervous insecurities. Somehow that didn't seem right. A figure passed across the window. That would be Nora waiting for him. This was silly; he'd had no trouble with Mrs McDougall's niece. He'd strode up to her door, knocked, and that was the end of it. He'd looked good in his suit then, but now he had no idea if he looked his best or not. Daniel stood on the sidewalk nervously finger combing his hair. It didn't really matter; he knew that Nora would be kind enough not to mention.

She answered after the first knock almost before his hand returned to his side. His heart skipped a bit when he saw her in the doorway. It pounded in his ears the same way that it did whenever he saw Rose. His mind scrambled to find a suitable analogy for comparison of the two women. Other than their shared eye colour, they couldn't be any different. Rose had the body of a runner whilst Nora looked like a gymnast. Rose had dark blonde hair whilst Nora had auburn. Rose - was like a lithe race horse while Nora looked like a delicate piece of porcelain. Daniel mentally licked himself for that one. It was a ridiculous analogy.

Nora nervously pushed her short, brown hair behind both ears whilst flashing a smile. The move showed off her heart shaped face and the way her lovely green eyes crinkled at the corners. She'd dressed simply; in jeans and a pale green tee. Daniel tried not to be obvious as he took in her beauty, so he glanced around the lounge admiring how, despite having an active boy, she had decorated it with the same attention to detail that she had used at the house. The sofa faced the TV screen on the wall. Daniel smiled inwardly when he spotted a throw tucked away. She obviously used it to protect the expensive piece of furniture from the misadventures of a six year old. An oriental style rug took up space in front of the sofa. Two club chairs flanked the small, simple fireplace. One corner of the lounge held the possessions of a small boy. She'd hung a few good pieces of art on the walls but there weren't a lot of breakables on display, just two bowls with decorative balls and books arranged on the coffee table. The lamp by the sofa was a piece of art in its self. An alcove held the dining room table and chairs. A mirror hung above the table. Despite being home to an active child, nothing was out of order. Except that is, for the pizza box and bottle of wine sitting on the table.

Taking everything in only took seconds, but it gave his brain time to connect with his tongue. "Hi," he murmured whilst rocking nervously on his heels. "How are ya?" He hoped she didn't notice the delay.

"Fine, I'm fine. A bit surprised you called. I ordered pizza; ham and cheese the way you like it."

"Um, that's good, really, but do you have a fizzy? I haven't touched a drop of anything with alcohol since that night. Lesson learnt."

"I do, come on in. So, why are you in Glesca; it's only Thursday."

"Yeah, there was trouble at the house. I've sent Addie to stay with the McDougall's for a few days whilst I redo our security, and I promised to find her a guard dog. So, since I can't do a thing about the dog until tomorrow and Jake and the team can't take the equipment up until tomorrow, I thought since I'm alone and you said that Robbie was at his dad's, so your alone, maybe - we could share pizza - take in a film," he asked nervously.

Nora smiled. "I am a bit knackered and I have a big day tomorrow. Do you mind pizza here - in front of the telly?"

She held her hand out to take his jacket. When Daniel handed the garment over, her fingers brushed against his, sending a rush of unexpected pleasure through him. In the back of his head, he heard the Doctor chide him for allowing the flush of emotionalism. He tucked the brief shout of _we don't do domestics_ back in the far regions of his brain, and followed her to the dining area. Nora waved him to a chair as she headed for the neat kitchen. He watched her stretch up to retrieve a glass and then go to the fridge for ice and soft drink. He honestly didn't care what flavour. She really looked nice - all stretched out like that. He swallowed at the embarrassing thought.

"So," she asked when she returned to the table with his glass. "What happened?"

"Um, yeah - there was an intruder at the house. Well, actually, the person was up in the glen, so I guess that means he was more of a trespasser than an intruder -"

"Daniel, you're rambling. Bring it on in," she quipped.

"Right. Addie basically saw a person in the woods behind the house and flashed back to when her family was murdered."

"That's horrid. Is she all right?"

"She is, but it really scared her. I need to upgrade our security, so that she will feel safe - and find a dog, so I drove up"

"Should I go see her? I can after work; I don't get Robbie back until Sunday."

"No - no. Like I said, she's staying with Mrs McDougall. Maybe call her, though. She'd like that." He grabbed a slice of pizza until he could think of something else to say. "So," he said with a mouthful of food, "how's Robbie doing at his dad's?"

"He's fine. The child welfare officer required this little experiment. My solicitor was furious. Iain hasn't been around for five years, but now he wants to be a dad. So he sued for rights. Of course when he finds out he has to p ... Sorry, I am a little - " she sneered.

"Angry." Daniel reached to pat her hand Nora glanced away and took a sip of wine.

"Yeah, sorry."

"It's alright. I've been there, remember."

"Have you heard from Rose?" Nora asked trying to sound supportive.

"She's - in the Ukraine, still. When we talked last, she made a point of telling me that she was ... dating a diplomat. It's good. She's trying to make a life. She deserves that, she hasn't really had one."

"Can I ask a question?" Nora set the glass down.

"Sure," Daniel answered.

"Forgive me Daniel, it's none of my business. In all our conversations, you've never said. You two don't really - fit. How did you get together? "

Daniel snorted, and then took a swallow of his drink before he answered. "Actually, it's - a bit of a long story. Are you sure you want to know?"

"Not if it will upset you."

"No, it doesn't. I just tend to go on a bit ." He ran his tongue across his teeth and drew a breath. "I was always surrounded by science geeks who were surrounded by other science geeks. One night, five years ago, I was invited - well ordered actually by my boss at university to attend a fund raising party at the Tyler mansion, and there was Rose. I attended parties at university all the time, hated them. As soon as possible, I'd go back to my lab and carry on with what ever I was doing, but that night I stayed. I had fun because Rose was there. She was so alive and so different from the women I'd met before. They were all hands and pinches before they would write checks. I really did hate those affairs." He shuttered at the memory of Donna's encounters at office parties.

"The next day, I called her and it took off from there. I took a leave of absence from work and over the next few months, I discovered that you could play and the world wouldn't end. We explored the world, literally. Her mother was furious that we went off. Any way, we came home just in time for another party. This time, it was to meet John Lumic. People died that night. Rose and I - it changed after that night and that was all my fault. We'd stopped Lumic in London and helped mop up after, but ..." Daniel sucked his cheek. He picked up a napkin, nervously twisting one corner into nothing. "If I hadn't taken that year off, maybe I would have figured out what that nutter was up to. I lost nearly everything. After, I climbed inside myself and hid. I convinced myself that if I stayed on my job, people wouldn't have died. My home wouldn't have burnt." Images of Gallifrey in flames and the politics that led to its destruction filled Daniel's mind. He drew a harsh breath breath. Sometimes, it was hard to keep the truth and the lie separate.

"I stopped seeing Rose," he continued. "She went to work with her dad building Torchwood, and I went back to studying the stars. A few months ago, we met again at a conference called to discuss some very strange changes in space. Her dad wanted me to work for Torchwood, and because Rose was there, I did. I fell in love all over again; I really did. Together, we tracked the person who tried to alter weather; eventually discovering that he actually had quite an army. We stopped him - and his army from destroying the planet. It came down to a battle with weapons and explosions. In the process, he shot me with an EM pulse weapon, and - I. Killed. Him." Daniel drew a harsh breath as he thought of the events of that day. The slightly altered version flowed as if it were actually the truth. He took another swallow of his drink. Nora's hand inched over to stroke the back of his hand garnering a sad smile in return.

"Daniel, you don't have to tell me this, I shouldn't have asked. I mean, I knew you were in an accident, but this... this sounds like a bloody film."

"Yeah. It does, doesn't it? I wish that it was. It's okay, I'm sorry," he huffed. "I can leave if you want."

"That's not what I want. I didn't mean to imply that you're lying. I can see in your eyes that you're not, I just ... What happened next?"

"Next? Next, I blew his lab - and - we won. Pete brought an extraction team to bring us home from a beach in Norway. Twenty-fours later, I woke up with a headache so bad that it left me curled in a ball wishing someone would shoot me. I went down hill fast. At first, I thought, I was going to die. By the time that I started to get well, it was plain that I wasn't the same man. My thinking was scrambled, and for a genius that's not a good thing. Simple things flummoxed me. Then the seizures started, and I didn't want her to see me fall apart, so I left London and came back here. When I didn't die, and my head straightened out, I decided to build a new life; one that was far away from London and mad scientists with energy weapons. I wanted a new life with her. Rose tried; she really did, but she was in love with a man who didn't exist any more. She wanted the slightly demented astrophysicist who charged into battle against whatever threatened Earth and I just wanted to teach school."

"But you still work for Torchwood," Nora asked with disbelief.

"Yeah, I do. Number one, because I owe Pete. He got me the best care possible. During the troubles, explosions at university and my home town destroyed all my records, and he rebuilt them. He's been more of a dad than anyone in my life, ever. And, two; what I do now with them, I do for fun. I will always want to keep my hand in the game to protect us. I just can't run any more, and Rose ... Rose wants someone to run with her."

"Can I ask you something else?"

"Sure, in for a penny, eh," Daniel replied.

"We have talked about my marriage, your teaching, photography, you name it, but Daniel you've never said what happened upstairs that night. Why did she smack the fire right out of ya?" Nora asked softly.

"I suppose you should know. The pretending came to a halt. I assumed she'd like to live in the house and raise kids. I was wrong. She said things; I said things and then she ..."

"I'm sorry, Daniel."

"It's good. We talked after and she decided that she'd really not developed any kind of life since the troubles and that she needed to do that. So ... It hurt though, it really did. But now, I am moving on and I sort of hope that maybe, you will let me date you. If it's - okay."

"Oh, I don't know. I am a mess, Daniel and I can't let someone in my life who just wants to notch his belt. I have to protect Robbie."

Daniel choked on his pizza when she made the comment. Nora moved to pound his back until the coughing stopped leaving him red faced. When he could speak again, it was hard not to chuckle. "Jake would just like me to notch someone's. I don't think he would care whose. I have to tell you - I've ... never ...notched anyone's bedpost - at all."

"You're kidding me," Nora said in utter disbelief. "That's a joke, right?"

"No, dreamt of it, sort of planned for it, but snogging is about it. No bedposts - yet."

"Daniel, you are what - mid thirties?"

"Thirty four and I was busy a lot and alone a lot and, Rose wanted to, but we agreed we should be married, and - well..." Daniel lied in defence. Rose wouldn't let things go further.

Daniel's ears turn bright red with embarrassment and Nora couldn't help bursting out laughing. His started as a chuckle and quickly followed. "So," he asked gasping for air, "can we - you know - maybe date a little?"

"Yeah, why not. I haven't dated anyone since Ian and I split. You want me to reheat that pizza?" She grinned.

"No, not necessary, just don't tell Addie that I pigged out on it. Want to watch something on the telly?" he asked through a mouthful of food and a grin.

o0o

It was close to midnight when Daniel made his way back across the city to the flat that he used when he was in town for his job with Torchwood. The pokey two bedroom flat provided a home away from home since he and Addie left London. There was nothing fancy about the place, but it was comfortable and in a safe area of town. He pulled in to the secure garage, got out and took the lift to the third floor. He stepped into the flat and let the door close behind before he allowed himself to reflect on the evening. For the first time since landing in Norway, his arms ached a little less for Rose. For the first time since the party, he'd kissed a girl - properly.

He stripped his jacket off, started to toss it and then turned for the cupboard to hang it up. He stripped his jumper off on the way to the bedroom. He plopped on the edge of the bed to pull his trainers just as the phone rang. He almost left it, but with Addie's tendency to worry, he knew she would send a swarm of Torchwood medics. He sighed and picked up the receiver only to groan at the voice.

"Harry, why are you calling me? Where's Jake?"

"Mr Barrows, we have a problem." The older agent huffed as he spoke. "In fact, we have a big problem."


	20. Chapter 19

Daniel drove through the moonless night to the abandoned warehouse district along the river. Marcus would kill him when he found out about this little midnight venture. To make sure that he didn't pass out or have a seizure, he'd changed his patch and gobbled a couple of bananas; the remains of which lay in the seat next to him. Daniel drove past a large sign with the large red words: Glasdùin _Wɛrhɑʊs Sreath Lm liczba mnoga fɝbɪdən_ (Closed Warehouse Road entry not allowed). With one easy tap of the computer screen, the headlights switched over to the night vision lanterns. In order to ensure the safety of field agents, he'd modified every Torchwood vehicle used on night raids. The move had already protected agents in the field on three separate occasions.

The landscape and sky changed to eerie green as he drove through the rusted double gates to the forbidden district. The buildings and structures stood greyish black against the green coloured sky. He rolled past the first building with one eye on the dashboard tracker watching the bio signs of Jake and four other field agents grow brighter. He turned east between two buildings, driving past the row of empty shells that once provided generations with jobs. In the distance at the end of the row, he could see the backsides of a Torchwood van and SUV parked by a loading bay. He pulled the nearly silent car up behind the van and eased out making sure to close the door quietly to avoid startling any entity with superior hearing.

He grabbed the med kit and tracking scanner to find the agents who were somewhere in the labyrinth. Harry had sounded breathless when he called. Daniel tracked their bio-signatures around three buildings before he finally spotted two signatures together, and three somewhat spread out. The yowl of a cat followed by the squeal of a cornered rat sent a shiver through him. He tucked the scanner in his pocket, blowing out a nervous breath before edging slowly toward two figures crouching at the corner of the brick warehouse. Both were unaware of his presence. When Daniel laid a hand on Harry's shoulder, the older agent jumped back, nearly knocking Daniel over.

"Shite, Daniel, don't do that!" Harry whispered harshly.

"Pay attention to your scanners! Where's Jake?" Daniel snapped. "What did you get yourselves into? I thought you were going to find the guy on the DVD."

"We did, he's in that building. Jake has a bio damper on and we think he's hurt in there."

Daniel shook his head in disbelief. "I had five bio signatures. Who else is here?"

"Ewan Donaldson, Bryce Anderson, and Elliot Munro," Harry answered. "Craig Millar is on copter duty.

_This is just great, _Daniel thought_. This was supposed to be a simple operation and Jake has turned it into a training mission_. He'd kill Jake when he got him out, and then Pete would kill all of them. "Give me your earwig." Daniel demanded. He turned his attention to the young scientist who had no business in the field. "Steve, when this done, we're going to talk about why you're here, but for now, do you have your computer pad?"

"Yes, sir. This was just supposed to be a lark." Steve defended.

"Missions, even simple ones, are never just a lark." Daniel snarled when he took the earwig from Harry. "Jakie boy, can you hear me," Daniel spoke into the link. "Come on, Jake, answer me."

Daniel sucked a deep breath to control the fear that rose with every second Jake didn't make a sound. "Jake, talk to me now!" Daniel issued the order as forcefully as he could without yelling.

"Daniel?" Jake's voice finally came through sounding confused and trembling with pain.

"Jake, turn your bio-damper off. I need to find you."

"No," he groaned. "Hurts."

"I know, but you have to. Come on, reach to your vest and press the button. You can do this, Jake." Daniel watched his scanner. Five seconds passed, then ten, and then the blip occurred with coordinates. "Yes," all three men muttered. Daniel could hear the others say the same thing.

"Everybody stay quiet. You'll confuse him," Daniel hissed.

"Jake, do you have your night glasses?"

"Yeah," Jake hissed.

"Good, I need you to turn your camera on so I can tell what's around you. Is the alien nearby?"

"Uh huh," he mumbled.

"Okay, can he hear you?

"Don't think so," Jake muttered.

Daniel could hear Jake's ragged breathing worsen as he fumbled with something. He worried Jake might pass out from the effort to comply with the order.

"Got it," Steve whispered.

The green, grainy night vision images of crates and the cobblestone floor appeared. They could see Jake's fingers trying to turn his goggles to face the interior of the warehouse. For several seconds, they watched the camera scoot around until the interior of the building came into view. At the far end of the large room, Daniel caught images of a being walking back and forth. Two human girls trailed behind fawning over him. They moved out of camera range, but the camera shifted bringing the creature back in view. When the view improved, Daniel swore.

"What is it?" Steve glanced at Daniel. The worry was evident on both Steve and Harry's faces.

"You know what a cuckoo bird is?" Daniel asked only to get blank expressions in response. "Right, different universe."

He scrubbed a hand over his face. The lack of support from people with real experience dealing with alien life made times like this difficult in this universe. "A cuckoo bird usurps another bird's nest, lays an egg and leaves. The bird that remains tries to raise a chick that is usually larger than the surrogate parent whose own chicks starve. What's in there is this universe's version of a species called the Drelèine. They shift to mimic the local population, and then they find females that can - bring them to - ecstasy so to speak. If they're successful, they convert the host, impregnate them and then leave. You - invaded the conversion process."

"So he's defending -" Harry looked at Daniel as if he were completely insane.

"His harem." Daniel answered while studying the feed from Jake's night camera.

The beginning of headache was starting to edge in. Unconsciously, he reached up to rub his neck while casting his mind back to find the right language. It was harder without the TARDIS. All known languages were locked in his brain during his creation, but seizures scrambled those memories and put a crimp in their translations. Combined with the possibility that the dialects might differ a bit in this universe, he worried that he would get it wrong. On the plus side, he'd accurately managed to translate most of this Earth's languages and about a third of the alien languages tucked in his memory into the translator. That spurred hope that he'd zeroed on the right dialect of a complicated language.

Daniel pulled the mike down, "Ewan," he called to newest member of the team.

"Yes, Doctor Barrow."

"Have you got access to the trank gun?"

"Um - yeah."

"Have you got the trank gun?"

"Um - no - it's in the van."

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Get the gun, and the net cannon. Load the gun with 100 milligrams of Drenazine. Give the cannon to Bryce and Elliot. Work your way around to the loading dock windows. When I distract him, and I've got him fully engaged, I want you to trank him. He should go down in 45 seconds. Bryce?"

"Yes, sir," Bryce replied, his quivering young voice told Daniel that his adrenaline was pumping.

"You and Elliot need to net him. The girls will probably hide in a corner. Once he's secure; we need to secure the girls, and get the med kit to Jake. Are we all onboard?" Daniel heard a soft chorus of yes sirs in his ears. "Jake," he called softly.

"Nnmm," he muttered.

"I'm coming to get you, Jake. Hold on, okay?"

Daniel's heart pounded in his ears as adrenaline flooded his body preparing for this little venture. He closed his eyes for just a second remembering the mad dash out of the TARDIS in an attempt to draw Davros' attention to give Donna the chance to get to the controls. "Right then." Daniel opened his eyes, and flashed a manic grin. "Let's do this."

Without another word, Daniel rose and began moving to the entrance of the warehouse. He kept to the shadows of the building, stepping quietly around empty crates and debris. He made his way one hundred yards inside the building, moving toward the sounds of keening. Someone had stacked crates in an apparent attempt to create a room. Daniel could hear the guttural sounds of a woman. Halfway across the warehouse floor, in direct view of the first pseudo room, a second set of crates lay in disarray. What lay next to the mess forced Daniel to inhale sharply. Jake lay unmoving where he'd obviously landed after the alien tossed him into the crates. Daniel studied the ceiling above and the area around the crates. Jake had obviously tried to sneak in from a loading bay door on the opposite side of the cavernous room. He managed to make it to the crates before the alien discovered his presence. Speed and fury made up for his inattention leaving Jake in a crumpled mess.

Daniel looked up at the window to see Ewan aiming the trank gun. He didn't have a clear view of the bay door, so he could only hope Bryce and Elliot were ready with the net cannon. He drew a breath, stepped out of the shadows and strolled to the middle of warehouse. When the alien didn't notice his presence, he turned to face the group in the crate room. The sight made him slightly ill. Six stone-faced young girls, maybe twenty years old, sat chained to the wall. Two more were stroking the creature. All, obviously under the influence of some chemical, made admiring noises. Daniel hoped the dialect he'd settled on was correct and stepped where he knew Ewan would have a clean shot.

"Hello there," he called to the rather ugly being engaged with the girls. "Sorry, really didn't know anyone knew about this place. Makes a great bolt hole, don't you think?" Daniel wondered how much it took to drug the girls in order to get them to their present level of acceptance.

The alien roared with anger at the sound of Daniel's voice. "How do you speak my words?" he clicked.

"Oh, I don't think these are your words. I'm pretty sure they're mine. So, you're what - trying to establish a breeding colony?" Daniel asked.

"My vimin," the alien clicked back.

"No. No, not really. These are humans, not Drelèine. This is against galactic law. I'm sure there is some version of the Shadow Proclamation here and they would be very unhappy that you are using these girls to make babies. I really need you to stop. You have one chance to release your hold on these girls, climb back in your ship and leave."

"Who are you, little thing, to tell me that I must leave. I will snap you in half!" the alien roared. He stomped his left foot to emphasise the threat.

"Not bloody likely," Daniel roared back. "My name is Doctor Daniel Barrows, but you can call me Doctor!"

Even as he said the name, Daniel couldn't believe he'd aligned himself with his progenitor. He suddenly felt much empowered. He took two steps sideways giving Ewan a clean shot. The alien roared again and charged. The dart hit him mid-chest, but he still kept rushing forward, forcing Daniel to back pedal quickly to avoid the creature slamming into him. The alien made it thirty feet before falling face down.

"Now!" Daniel yelled.

Bryce and Elliot raced from their hiding place. Just as the alien tried to regain his feet, Elliot fired the net cannon, knocking the alien down again. "You want me to trank him again," Ewan yelled from the window.

"No! I want him controlled, not bloody dead!" Daniel yelled. "Steve?"

"Yes, sir?" Steve answered.

"You and Harry get in here with the emergency kit, now!"

Daniel ran to Jake's side and dropped to the floor beside his best friend. "Jake, can you hear me? You're safe now."

"Daniel?" he groaned. "I think, I got it a little wrong."

"Yeah, you did a bit. We'll get it sorted, eh?" Daniel glanced at Steve when the young scientist dropped a medic's bag by Daniel's side. "Okay, Jakie, this will hurt. I'm going to put a collar on your neck. Then, I can turn you over."

"K'"

Daniel winced at the pained expression on Jake's face when he eased the cervical collar into position. The young agent's arm lay at an angle. Splinting it would be excruciating painful. Daniel eased Jake's arm straight, feeling the bones crunch under his gentle hands. Too weak to scream, Jake gagged from the pain. Daniel supported the limb as Steve placed an air splint around the arm and pulled a tab, inflating it. With that secured, Daniel continued to exam Jake for fractures. He responded to pain in both legs relieving Daniel's fear that the alien might have damaged Jake's spine when he flung him full force into the crate. He checked his pupils and then pulled out the med scanner to verify that the head injury wasn't serious The scan revealed three broken ribs, a bruised lung, and a cracked clavicle along with the multiple contusions consistent from his fall.

"Help me," Daniel ordered Harry and Steve. Daniel took control of the agent's neck and shoulders and together the three turned the young man flat. Once Daniel was sure he hadn't missed a fracture, they eased Jake on the stretcher. Jake barely let out a moan garnering concerned looks from the other team members. His constant chatter in the worst of circumstances always provided them with a source for teasing. Seeing him so quiet scared the other young agents.

"Jake, you still with us?" Daniel asked.

"Nmm,"

"Come on, now. What's my name?"

"Dan'l - I hurt."

"Yeah, I know. What is your partner's name?"

"Jake," came his confused reply.

"That's your name, who do you live with?"

"Nick - gonna be pissed." Daniel gently rubbed his shoulder in reassurance.

Daniel ignored his own heart racing with fear for his friend. He glanced toward Ewan and the others. Bryce and Elliot were still wrestling with the alien while Ewan was unchaining the girls cowering behind the crates. Getting this situation properly sorted would be interesting, but for now, his concern centred on evacuating Jake.

"Bryce, get over here," he ordered. "Harry, you are in charge of getting our friend over there and the girls back to our warehouse. He needs to be in the sealed isolation unit. Anything else, he can shape shift out of. Put the girls in an interrogation room for now. Make sure you call Marcus and tell him that Jake is hurt." Daniel tossed Bryce his keys. "Get the back seat of my SUV down and then drive it in here."

"The closest hospital is the National. It has a trauma centre. Daniel, how are we going to explain what happened?"

"We tell them the truth; he was mugged and fell about ten feet." Daniel fumbled for Jake's wallet. He tossed it over to Harry for safe keeping along with the ring symbolizing Jake's partnership with Nick.

"How do we explain us?"

"Simple; we tell the truth. We all work for Torchwood. When somebody mugged him, his alert beacon went off. We tracked him and found where they left him. End of story," Daniel hissed.

The four men lifted Jake's stretcher, then slid it as gently as possible into the back of Daniel's SUV. Jake groaned with the renewed pressure on his back. Steve stared in disgust at the banana peels before tossing them to the floor and sliding in the passenger seat. Daniel glared until Steve caught the hint and fastened his seat belt. Daniel backed out and turned the car around for the race to National Hospital.

Three minutes later, blue lights appeared in the rear view mirror garnering an expletive from both men. Daniel slowed to a stop. He realised two things. One: this was the first time that he'd get to flash his Torchwood ID to get past the police and two: his head was really beginning to hurt.


	21. Chapter 20

Daniel watched two officers in bright reflective yellow safety jackets approach the car from his rear view mirror. The blue lights reflecting in the mirrors compounded the headache that now sat behind his right eye. He noted that they split walking to opposites of the car, probably as a precaution against anyone bolting from the passenger side. Daniel lowered his window and grimaced when the officer shone his light inside their car.

"License and registration, sir."

Daniel reached up in the visor, pulled the registration out and handed it along with his ID to the officer, "We have an injured agent in the back. I need to get him to National Hospital. We're in a bit of a hurry."

"Yes sir, I can tell, you were doing nearly eighty," the man said this time sweeping the light in the back over Jack's form. "Why didn't you call for an ambulance sir?"

"Because, I didn't need them. We had the emergency equipment necessary to stabilise him, and I used it. Now, I need to get him to Casualty at National. Now - please."

"You work for Torchwood, then?" he asked whilst studying Daniel's paper.

"Yes, could you just follow me?" Daniel snapped. The change in his tone brought a groan from Jake. "That would be now, if you please!"

"Daniel," Steve cautioned.

Daniel glared at the officer who responded by shining his torch light over Jake who shifted his legs restlessly, in obvious pain. "If you don't want to lead us, you can follow us, but I'm leavin' - now." Daniel glared expectantly at the officer, waiting for him to hand his I.D.'s back. "Did I say - Torchwood?" He wondered how Jack's Torchwood just sailed past the police with such ease.

The officer hesitated a moment, looked back at Jake and then handed Daniel's I.D., nodded at his partner. "Follow me, sir," he finally ordered.

Daniel tucked his I.D.'s back in his pocket, muttered "bloody wanker" under his breath whilst watching the officer walk back to his car. Seconds later, he pulled off behind the police car. The flashing blue lights and siren contributed to his growing unease, but he stayed in place for the two mile trip to National Hospital's A&E. He ignored both the headache and Steve's worried glances. All he cared about or could think of lay in the back of his SUV moaning in agony.

The police car led Daniel under the glass roofed ambulance bay. He did have to give it to the officer, an emergency team stood waiting for them, meaning the officer had called ahead. Daniel slammed the car in park and jumped out of the car. "I need the trolley," he barked as he ran to the back of the SUV. "It'll be alright, Jake." He yanked the back gate open. "He was mugged by an unknown assailant," he reported to someone he just assumed was a physician. "He has a head injury, fractured arm, possible fractured clavicle and multiple contusions. We think he fell about ten feet," he rattled as they slid Jake's stretcher on the trolley. With practised ease, he tossed his keys to Steve. "Move the car and get in here. He nodded toward the officer. Answer their questions best you can. Remember, you're Torchwood."

Daniel turned his attention to Jake and followed the hospital staff inside. The impossibly young doctor looked back at him, "What's his name, sir?"

"Jake Simmonds," Daniel answered brusquely. "He's twenty-seven, no allergies, no illnesses."

They pushed through the double doors to the exam room. Daniel used his fragile Torchwood authority, claiming state secrets for anything Jake might mutter to stay with him. It got him as far as the outside of the exam, but no further. He pushed his hands through his hair trying to figure out why he felt so out of sorts, then tucked his hands under his armpits to hide that they were shaking. He jumped when Steven appeared next to him. They both stood at the observation window watching the medical staff tend to Jake. With expert precision, the staff started an IV, put him on a heart monitor, slipped an oxygen mask over his face and began their initial exam. At least, Daniel didn't have to explain away claw or teeth marks.

Steven pulled him sideways to allow an x-ray technician with his machine roll through the door. Daniel silently thanked the universe that, for the most part, medical care and standards equalled and some circumstances exceeded 21st century Earth in his home universe. He wondered how they could advance medicine and not develop airplanes, but then that thought was gone. The young doctor came out and began to natter at him, forcing him to focus on the young man's mouth.

"Does he have a family, sir?"

"Torchwood has power of attorney over medical treatment delivered to agents before the arrival of our own staff," Daniel responded.

"Yes, sir, but what about his family?" The young doctor persisted.

"Right, Rose - we should call Rose," Daniel replied some what distracted.

"What, no," Steve interjected. "Nick - Nick Peters is his partner. He's on his way; I've already contacted him. "Daniel, look at me," Steve ordered.

When Daniel complied, Steve groaned. Daniel's bloodshot eyes looked dull and filled with pain. "Doctor?" He looked at the young physician. "You need to get fifty ML's of dextrose - now."

"What? Why, is he injured or diabetic? " The doctor turned Daniel to look at him. "Sir, are you alright?" he asked.

"Fine, I'm fine. I'm always fine." Daniel stumbled back as he pushed the young man's hand away.

"Daniel, how's your head?" Steve asked. He glanced at the now worried physician. "He has acute hypoglycaemia and with all the hunting and running through alleys looking for Jake, I think he has burned off his reserves. We have about five minutes to reverse it before he has a seizure. God, we are all gonna get fired if any thing happens to him. He's not even supposed to be in the field."

"Stevo," Daniel glanced at the young scientist in confusion.

"Yeah, boss?"

"My head hurts. Where's Rose?" With that, Daniel's eyes rolled up and he collapsed in the arms of the medic and scientist.

A disembodied voice called _code three_ over the loud speaker while Steve was quickly pushed aside for the now unconscious man on the floor.

o0o

The last time Jan Harkness saw Daniel, he lay unconscious connected to an EEG with an IV in his arm. Now here she was again, staring sown at his lovely sleeping face disconnecting wires from his head. At least this time, he didn't look like that face had met with a meat grinder. He just looked asleep. She'd watched his readings for the last three hours and now that they were stable, she felt safe in taking the leads off. He would be waking up soon. She found Daniel's brain fascinating. She'd never seen someone use so much of their grey matter. She smoothed a lock of hair from his forehead to clean the residue of EEG gel from his forehead, and found herself wishing that she could carry on a conversation with him longer than five minutes without niel groaned, becoming vaguely aware that someone was messing with his hair and he didn't like it. He scrubbed a hand across his face then tried to turn over annoyed by the resulting wave of dizziness that swept over him. A soft, feminine voice urged him back from oblivion. He knew that voice and its owner always annoyed him.

"Jan?" he asked huskily without bothering to open his eyes. "Where am I?" _ Don't say Torchwood infirmary, _ he thought.

"You're home, in the infirmary," she answered.

"Damn," he replied squeezing his shut tighter trying not to accept the reality that Marcus had found reason to return him to safe confines of Torchwood's medical facilities. "What happened?" He groaned his way through the question.

"Well, from what I gather, you saved Jake's arse, the lives of eight girls, captured an alien and evacuated Jake to hospital. Oh and then you bottomed your blood sugar and -"

"Don't you dare say it." Daniel eyes snapped open. He lifted his hand knowing what he would find. "Get this out of me, find Marcus and my clothes. I have to get home. I need to install some equipment and check on Jake at National."

"Look, you should know if we brought you home, we'd bring Jake."

"How is he?" Daniel dropped back against the pillow.

"Sore, headachy and feeling a bit ashamed everything went wrong."

"Make yourself useful and get this IV out." Daniel glared. He didn't know why he didn't like her, but he just couldn't be around her. He watched a moment of indecision flash in her eyes before she whirled to the counter to retrieve tape and a gauze pad. Seconds later, he was IV free and glaring at her to leave.

"Right, your clothes are in the cupboard. I'll fetch Marcus to deal with you."

Daniel laid his head back feeling a bit ashamed that he'd snapped at the woman for doing her job. That he was here wasn't her fault, his precautions simply weren't good enough. He drew a breath, sat up, waited for the dizziness to pass and then swung his long legs over the bed's edge. He caught a whiff of his armpits and blanched. To say that he reeked was an understatement. He passed a mirror on the way to the bathroom and was stunned to see a two day growth of beard on his face. That wasn't possible. That meant he'd skipped right over Friday which meant -

Daniel turned to the cupboard to rummage through his jacket for his mobile. His heart sunk when he checked to discover six messages from Nora. He dialled her number hoping that she would answer the phone, but it went to voice mail. Daniel clutched the phone to his forehead frustrated and angry. He wanted to smack someone, anyone. He took a breath and dialled her number again trying to think of a message he could leave in thirty seconds.

"Nora, forgive me please. Something happened to Jake and I had to go to London. I will be back tonight."

The disembodied voice of the computer answered, _ you have exceed your time, please try again._

"Nora, sorry, In hospital, I will call."

_Thank you. Your message is in queue._

Daniel stared at the phone and began to laugh. Every time the Doctor wore a Tux, a disaster occurred. Every time, Daniel kissed a woman, a disaster occurred. No wonder there were no Time Lords left. He dialled Adela's mobile. He knew without question that she would answer. Her phone didn't make it past the second ring when her worried German accent flooded through to him.

"Mein schotz, are you all right?" Addie's voice dripped with worry.

"I'm fine. Things just got a bit intense. Can you do me a favour?"

"Of course, what?"

"I sort of - had a date with Nora for Friday and it seems, I might have messed up - a bit. She wouldn't answer when I called. Can you call her and tell her that I'm really sorry and that I will back tonight. I have to see Don before I leave and then I'm coming home. I'm not sure of the time, though."

"Yes of course, Schotz. You are okay now, no seizures. Miss Jackie didn't say."

"No," Daniel lied. "It just got a little intense with Jake, but I'm fine. I promise and I haven't forgotten the dog. Nora and I found a breed on line that will be perfect. I'll tell you later." Daniel sighed when he disconnected and dropped the mobile on the table. He hated lying to her.

Daniel walked to the shower stripping the hospital gown as he went. He wished that he were stepping under the powerful water flow from the multiple shower heads at home instead of what amounted to this gentle rain fall. Still it was hot and he could scrub the sweat off his aching body. The ache felt more in line with how he felt after a bad day at school than the misery of having his muscles trying to split apart which meant this latest round of seizures weren't all that bad. It was a disappointment that his precautions had failed.

Part of the ache in his muscles came from his anger with Pete. He intended to discuss the stepchild treatment that Torchwood suffered. Sticking Jake with stuck with five brand new agents was unconscionable. The agents that he met here in London trained rigorously to handle the unexpected. They trained sometimes just to train to recognise aliens, get them safely off the streets and send them packing off the planet. He'd even helped develop a safe place to hide the rare ones they had to detain. Since Davros' messed with reality, alien sightings had increased, even in Scotland. Most were just lost, but a few like last night caused trouble. Pete couldn't leave Scotland without agents at least as well trained as the folks in the Ukraine.

Daniel turned to place his hands on the shower stall wall letting the water wash away his anger replacing it with worry over Nora. He really hoped that he hadn't blown things with her. Other than Rose, he couldn't imagine spending time with anyone else. He wanted a chance with her, a chance to make her happy, a chance for them both to be happy. He blew out a frustrated sigh and then turned the water off. He stepped out to see a toothbrush on the sink, mentally thanked someone, and spent a good three minutes scrubbing the scum from his teeth while making a mental list of the things he needed to do. First Pete: he was definitely getting told off and then Don. He needed to convince Don to come to Glesca. He remembered Jake telling him that the police were becoming difficult and Friday proved the point. Jake could have died while the man insisted on license and registration.

Mindful Gwen or someone female might walk in, Daniel wrapped the towel around his waist before walking back to his room. The sight of Marcus laying his mobile stopped him midstride through the doorway. Daniel just stood there for a second. "Checkin' my messages now , are ya." Daniel arched an eyebrow as his eyes shifted first to the mobile and then Marcus.

"Jan said that you were a bit short tempered," Marcus stated quietly.

"Well, you can tell her that I'm sorry." Daniel crossed to the cupboard to retrieve his clothes grateful that whoever left the toothbrush had taken the time to wash them and replaced his jumper. He tossed the towel aside not caring whether Marcus watched him step into his pants.

"The hospital cut the other off ya, Jackie bought that one for you."

"I'll tell her thanks later." Daniel grabbed his jeans and stepped into them.

"Do you think that I'm letting you out of here or something? I'm not discharging you until I've run a scan and made sure you're stable."

"I'm stable. The patch strength is fine for normal life, but obviously not for stress," Daniel answered defiantly as he slipped his vest and the new jumper over his head. Inwardly, he smiled at Jackie for remembering that he liked cable knits.

"Daniel, I told you not to go in the field. I told you it was dangerous. You were damned lucky," Marcus stood up to face Daniel squarely.

"So when Harry called to say they were in trouble, I should have said what: sorry boys, I'm not allowed. They sent Jake a poorly trained group of kids who barely knew what the net cannon was used for. They left the damn equipment in the van, Marcus. They took Steve along as back up! What should have been simple with a well trained crew nearly cost my best friend his life. That's not happening again, Marcus. Now you want to try and keep me here, give it your best shot because, frankly, it's not happening!" Daniel stopped to suck deep breaths to bring his temper under control. The sudden ring of his mobile startled them both.

Marcus looked down at the caller I.D. "It's Nora," he said softly holding the phone out to Daniel almost as a peace offering.

Daniel snatched it, ignoring the hurt look in the doctor's eyes. Daniel hit the little green phone on the screen. "Nora," he smiled. "Nora, I am so sorry about Friday."

"Daniel, Adela said that you were in hospital, in London. What happened?"

"Um, Jake disappeared Thursday night," he lied. "They boys called me just as I got back to the flat. We found him, but someone mugged him. I guess, I didn't take proper precautions because I passed out in casualty. Marcus scooped both of us up and brought us to London."

"Daniel," she said sounding terrified. "Are you okay? Is Jake okay?"

"He will be, they got his wallet and his commitment ring, which will kill Nick, but we can worry about that later. I will be there tonight, before Robbie gets home. That is - if I can come; can I... come?"

"He won't be back until tomorrow night. I thought - I'm sorry. Yes, come - please, I'll fix a proper tea."

"Good, that's really good. We'll talk. I have to finish here and then I will be there. I just don't know when," he said softly, a gentle smile softened the anger in his eyes. The smile faded when he looked up at Marcus. "I have to see Pete and then I need to find Don. Marcus, you're my friend, but I'm not the confused abandoned being that I was a few months ago. I've changed and I have a life now, friends and ... a life."

"Daniel, we had a deal about your care. I'm just trying to do what's best for you, to give you the best shot at a normal life."

"And I'm grateful Marcus, I am. I've kept that deal. I'm not rushing around the world hunting aliens. This was practically in my back yard. I won't abandon my friends when they're in trouble, I just won't. Especially when I think, they've gotten the short end of the stick. Now, if you want to call a guard to stop me, go ahead. If you do, I quit. That ends your authority over me. Pete might not like it, though."

"Alright, I give. Do me one favour."

"What?" Daniel replied still sounding sullen.

"I've prepared new patches with higher levels of acetylcholine. If you're going to put your self in these situations, at home, wear them. You need a neurologist in Glesca. I know someone who I absolutely trust. Let me go see him and explain your - difficulties and how we treat the seizures."

"You won't tell him to yank my licence?" Daniel said quietly.

"As long as this is an aberrant episode, no one will yank your license, but I will not permit you to go gallivanting the world getting yourself and everyone else in trouble. This episode proved that I was right in that regard."

For a long moment, Daniel said nothing. Running his tongue along the back of his teeth, he shifted his gaze to a picture above the bed. "I'm not angry at you, Marcus. I'm angry that Glesca is treated like a step child. I'm angry that because of that, I had to go out after being up for almost twenty hours. And most of all, I'm angry that Jake was hurt. Can I go see him?" He finished softly.

"Damn, no wonder you crashed," Marcus muttered. "Yeah, go on. Nick is with him."

Daniel walked out of the infirmary headed for Pete's office. He'd spent thirty minutes with Nick watching Jake sleep. The visit had produced a couple of pieces of information that he wished he didn't have. First, he discovered that he'd suffered two seizures, one while the hospital was on the phone with Marcus and two, Pete had put the entire division on report. That was something he intended to correct now. He paid little attention to the employees in the commons area on a Saturday afternoon. All of them were Torchwood employees. He reached Vitex's onsite building surprised to find two well dressed men with earwigs. He walked up as if he were the most important individual on this Earth. The two stone faced men stepped together blocking his access to the doors.

Daniel whipped his Torchwood ID out, flashed it at the men and smiled. "Sorry, I'm late for a meeting with Mr Tyler. I'm Torchwood's lead science advisor."

"You're not on the list, sir. This is a classified meeting." The fact the agent had an American accent was a source of immediate concern to Daniel.

"Right, I'm not because my security clearance is above your pay grade. I'm not on any list. Now excuse me." Daniel tapped his foot. The American flashed a look at his partner and then spoke into his mike. Two sets of muffled voices later, the men stepped aside letting Daniel enter the building. The memory of his last time here flashed as he headed for the lift and Pete's office. It didn't seem possible that it had literally been months since he walked the halls of this building. He'd told Pete that he was leaving for Scotland. Today, he was about to yell over Scotland.

He'd expected the lift doors to open to an empty reception area. Instead, Daniel waved to the secretary whilst flashing a self-assured smile at the men. "I'm expected," he answered their calls to stop. He knew that they would not move to interfere for fearing offend whoever sat in comfy chairs. he waved to the secretary and pushed the doors open to see Pete engaged in a conversation with two men, one of whom was Vice President of Great Britain, John Claymer.

"Hello gentlemen," Daniel said brightly, "Doctor Daniel Barrows." He held his hand out. "Sorry that I'm late."

Pete's face darkened. Daniel didn't miss the vein in his temple throbbing. "Daniel," Pete said coldly. Gentlemen this is our lead science advisor whose services are not yet needed."

"Um, sorry did I get the time wrong? I am sorry. Pete, if I could just borrow you for a moment, I can give you the information you wanted and I will recheck how I went wrong on the time. Again, gentlemen, sorry." He flashed a cheeky grin.

Pete grabbed Daniel by the elbow and let him back to reception. He glared at his secretary who shrank in her chair. "I'm sorry, he just moved too quick to stop," she apologised.

"Damn good thing he wasn't a terrorist," Pete spat at the two agents. "What are you doing here," he snapped at the man he considered almost a son.

"I need to talk to you about the shite training you are giving the agents in Glesca, and then you put them on report because Jake was trying to do his job. Come on, Pete, that's not fair. Why did you send him a team with zero experience? And while we're at it, when are we getting Don to the liaison position with Glesca? The team is havin' a terrible time with the locals."

"We will discuss this later, Daniel. I have the bloody vice presidents of two countries in my office. I don't have time for this." Pete snarled.

"When, Pete? I asked you to do this a week ago. How can you allow them to be put on report for something they weren't trained for?"

"The same way I am putting you on report, Daniel. If Marcus says you can run loose, go back to the mansion and wait for me!"

"No, I need a ride to the copter pad. I am going home. I have things to do; a security grid to put up at the house. There was an event."

"Daniel I will tell you this once, go back to the house!"

Daniel scoffed, "Not bloody likely; I'm going home. Find some agents to train the team properly, Pete. Scotland has had five alien incursions in the last two months and your response was to send unqualified kids. I don't think you'd have sent that team to Rose!"

Pete straightened. "You're suspended, Daniel - for thirty days. I am deducting the helicopter ride from your salary. Margaret?"

"Yes, sir?" the secretary squeaked.

"Give Daniel authorisation to use a land rover and arrange a copter to take him back to Torchwood Four. Notify Human Resources that as of now, he is suspended with half pay for thirty days. If he gives them a hard time, make it zero pay. And," Pete added when he saw the expression of complete defiance in Daniel's glare, "if he isn't out of my office in ten seconds have him arrested!"

"You wouldn't dare," Daniel hissed.

"Try me, Daniel. Nine ..."

Daniel continued to glare, but didn't move. "Send a team to train those kids. I'm not always going to be around to pull the bacon from the fire!" Daniel snarled.

"Eight …." Pete replied.

"Margaret, I know the way to HR." Daniel relented, turned on his heels and stormed out of the office.

"Sir, who was that?" the American agent asked.

"That, gentlemen, was my science advisor and ... my pseudo son. It's a long story which you don't have clearance to hear." Pete shook his head and returned to his meeting.

"Full stop, that one," Margaret commented, dialling the phone.

o0o

Daniel sagged behind the wheel of his SUV. He was exhausted. By the time that he'd talked to Jackie to reassure and thank her and then found Don to talk to him about moving to Glesca, he'd felt like his brain would explode. Before leaving London, he'd managed a short conversation with Jake, and picked up a new supply of patches from Marcus. He was certain that Pete would relent on the suspension and charging him for the flight home. If he didn't, paying Adela would pinch the budget. He sighed and pulled the car out of Torchwood Four's car park for the trip to Nora's. Right now, she filled his thoughts. Light traffic made for a quick trip. Tension fled when he finally pulled the SUV behind her sedan. Seeing Nora walk across the garden to the side walk prompted Daniel to get out of the car.

"Hi," he hesitated slightly. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Can I kiss you? Properly."

Nora laughed slightly. "Why?"

"Because every time I kiss someone properly, bad things happen shortly after. I just want to know if the world will implode if I kiss you," he said only half kidding.


	22. Chapter 21

When Nora listened to Daniel's voice coming through the phone, she wanted to sob. The last time that much tension filled his voice, he'd fought with Rose. In the weeks since, he'd fought hard to control his emotions always deflecting questions about his feelings with a glib answer or a silly grin. Whatever had happened after leaving Thursday night left him filled with a white hot anger that he'd struggled to control during that phone call. Now, watching him get out of the car and turn toward her, she knew that her concerns were right. He stood with his hands stuffed in his pockets looking unsure, afraid to even move toward her. Nora planted a reassuring smile on her face before quickly crossed the small garden to meet him.

Without hesitation, she walked into his arms for the hug he desperately seemed to need. Snuggled against his chest with his arms wrapped tightly around her, she could feel every tense muscle in his body. He sounded so forlorn when he asked for a proper kiss. Nora stretched to meet Daniel's mouth letting his lips brush against hers before tentatively kissing. It was a long sweet kiss filled with longing and passion. When they broke apart, Daniel stood just holding her. Resting his chin on the top of her head and waiting. But what was he waiting for? They seemed to stand beside the car for an eternity.

"So, is the world imploding yet?" she asked, her voice muffled by his chest.

"No, give it a minute, though; it will. Besides, I like standing here; of course, the neighbours might talk about the stranger snogging you."

"My neighbours will be ecstatic that I know a man. They all remember Ian from that first year. What happened, Daniel? What really happened?"

She felt the tickling of his breath against her scalp when he blew out a frustrated breath. She pulled back enough to see the pained look in his eyes. "Oh, sweetheart."

"All the way over here, I wondered whether to tell you, but I'm afraid you'll think I'm bloody mental."

"I've met your friends, you're not mental."

"Thanks - I think." He pulled her snugly against him. She felt his heart racing the way Robbie's did when he tried to explain his behaviour at school. "You said that Torchwood protects us against outside forces that threaten this world," she said for him, hoping to get him started.

"Right. Well, it also deals with threats that come from off this world - like aliens. None of them are green, I'm sure they will show up, though. God, I really do sound mental. Come on, let's go in." He pulled away, but kept an arm around her waist.

"The reports that have been on the news about strange lights and sightings of weird beings are true," Daniel continued as they walked. "Torchwood contains and covers them up. Thursday night, it went wrong. Harry called to tell me that Jake was in trouble. We solved the issue, but he wound up with a nasty concussion and a couple of broken bones because the new agents weren't prepared. I did fine until I got him to casualty when the lack of sleep caught up and my stupid problem reared its head. I didn't wake up 'till this morning - well closer to noon actually. Anyway, the lack of training given the agents and the way that it seems Human Resources neglects the Scottish branch of Torchwood infuriated me. That they took me back to London without even telling Addie, I really took off. I - sort of - pushed my way into Pete's office and wound up suspended." Daniel cocked his head and arched his eyebrow, "technically one could say - it's all your fault."

"My fault," she smacked his chest playfully.

"You let me snog you, thus the whole 'things go wrong when I'm properly snogged'." He stopped at the gate. "We could stand here for five minutes, something is bound to happen."

"If we don't go in, it will happen in my kitchen. I can see the newscast now; 'Glesca home attacked by residents stew.' I'm under strict orders to feed you."

"Oh, tell me it's not chicken."

"I talked to Addie, it's chicken."

"She always fixes chicken when she thinks I've neglected eating; that and eggs. Does it have dumplings? She does make a really good Chicken and with dumplings." He chuckled.

"So, how long are you suspended and when will you call to apologise?"

"A month. Maybe I'll call Rose and let her do it, then I avoid more Tyler trouble." He mused.

"Sorry," she elbowed him. "You screw up, you apologise. It's a rule in the Filson house."

o0o

Daniel toed his trainers off before sinking gratefully on the sofa. He leaned against the plush back, closed his eyes, enjoying just listening to the sounds of Nora in the kitchen. What ever she had on the cooker smelled absolutely delicious triggering a growling stomach and watering mouth. He wasn't sure why, but his hunger triggered something else. The picture of a blackbird on a platter sitting on the table popped in his head eliciting a self loathing groan. The thought immediately preceded his mobile ringing. He glanced Nora with a look of resignation as he pulled the device from his back pocket.

His expression brightened a bit when he heard Jackie instead of Pete. He'd spent the afternoon avoiding the man's calls.

"About time, you plum. We've been worried to death about you. Where are you? You didn't go to the flat; we had Harry check. Addie says she hasn't heard from you. You can't do that."

"I'm at Nora's. Jackie I'm fine, just needed to think. Is Pete still mad?"

"Yeah, what do you think? You ploughed into a meeting that he worked weeks to set up. But it's alright; he fixed it. Talk to him." Jackie ordered.

The sound of the phone changing hands brought a groan from Daniel. He looked up to see Nora standing at the counter encouraging him to talk. He heard Pete's heavy breathing and finally a muffled hello. The thought of what his students would think seeing him look like an errant student in front of the head teacher brought a half smile. "Pete."

"Daniel, where are you?" the older man snapped.

"I'm - at Nora's. Look. Pete, I. Am. Really sorry about earlier. I never should have brought Rose into the conversation. That was patently unfair. I am truly sorry. It's just, the boys didn't deserve to be punished because of poor training or because they called me to help."

"They weren't, Daniel. And, if you'd shut up long enough, you would have discovered that they went on report for not calling London. If they had, I would have sent back up and the whole thing would have been avoided. But, while the crack about Rose was uncalled for, you're right about the training for Torchwood Four agents. We relied too heavily on you and Jake to solve its problems, and whilst you both did a phenomenal job straightening the place out, I have neglected the training of their new agents which left the two of ya a bit hung out. For that, you had a right to be angry."

"Not me, Jake. He is there every day trying to make it right. I show every other weekend to make sure they understand what an alien threat is compared to a lost soul. Well, that and assign someone to do the cleaning up." He scoffed.

"I'm fixing that problem. I'm sending a team of instructors to teach military tactics for safe retrieval of both the alien and our agents. I also talked to Jake this afternoon. He told me about the incursion at your house, so I have ordered a team to your house tomorrow to upgrade your security. Jake said that you diagrammed a set up for detecting possible rift activity, so they'll set that up too."

"Is he okay?

"Yeah, Marcus will let him go home tomorrow,"

"That's good. Am I still suspended?" The idea that he had disappointed Pete after every thing the man had done for him added to his self loathing.

"Oh, yeah."

"Well then, you should know, I might not have enough to pay Addie. I pay her from that check."

"I found that out today too. Seems, she sends hers back because she thinks it's the right thing to do. I'll talk to her. Daniel?"

"Yeah." Daniel tried not to sound dejected."This is work related only. You understand that right?"

"Sure?"

"I'm sure." Pete said.

"Good, that's good. So - a month then?"

"Yep, except for medical exams. You can't burst in my office like an impatient, angry three year old. Stressed or not, I expect better. You want to say bye to Jackie?"

"No, but I've got another question. Have you heard from Rose?"

"Yeah, she's made a lot of progress with setting up a functional Torchwood office. She's making some progress with grief counselling. Sounds like you're doing okay. When's the last time you talked to Rose?"

"About three weeks ago. I miss her still, but I'm getting there," he spoke quietly.

"Alright, get some rest. Say hello to Miss Filson," Pete said before he hung up.

Daniel stared at the mobile's blank screen for a long moment before glancing at Nora. She showed no signs that she'd heard the conversation but she did. The fact that she didn't launch into a barrage of questions was a relief. Instead, she just smiled reassuringly. He smiled back when she came around the counter holding two plates loaded with greens.

"Come on, tea's ready. Can you grab the tureen? I've got the salads," she said.

"Yep, sure." Daniel answered, joining her at the counter to retrieve the tureen.

Knowing that Jake was okay, and that Pete didn't hate him helped ease the stress produced by the events of the weekend. The sight and smells of Nora's savoury, steaming meal added to the relaxation worming its way through him. He flashed a smile hoping that she didn't notice the slight sigh. An image of the Doctor standing alone at the TARDIS console flashed through his head bringing a sense of renewed sadness for his progenitor. In his struggle against domestics, the man missed so much. With the weight of the tureen in his handsm he felt someting besides anger and resentment toward the Doctor; he felt pity. Daniel admitted to himself that he missed the adventure, the stars and the running. The thought of never again chasing down an alien threat wrenched his heart. But he liked the security that came with the dometic life. He didn't realise that he'd sighed audibly.

"What?" Nora smiled as she set the plate of steaming stew in front of him.

"I was just thinking about Pete," he lied.

"And Rose?" she asked as she set her own plate down and took the hair beside him.

"Would I put my foot in it, if I answered that? This smells good," he grinned in appreciation whilst setting the tureen down.

"Thanks, it's Addie's recipe. You still miss her don't you? Rose I mean?" Nora asked quietly. She kept her focus on the food ignoring the desire to study his eyes.

"Once in a while - yeah, I do. I was thinking how much fun we had on our adventures, I wondered how I bolloxed it all up. I resent that losing that, Nora - a lot."

"Is she still grieving for your twin?" Nora asked whilst dishing up a plate of stew, but said nothing.

"I s'pose, Pete says she's in grief counseling which is good."

Daniel drew a breath. "The thing is, when I woke up this morning, I didn't think about Rose, I thought about you. That's never happened before." Daniel's hand reached out to take hers. "I didn't want you to think I'd just snogged you for my bedpost. I was afraid you would be angry. I mean I know you were, but when you knew what happened, you understood. That matters, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, it does." She smiled. "Eat your dinner," she said softly.

They spent the rest of the meal in relative quiet giving Daniel time to think of what could happen between he and Nora if he stayed long. After the last two days, he didn't want to be alone, but if he allowed his feelings for Nora to grow, he would soon have no choice but tell her what he truly was. He should eat, kiss her again, and go back to the flat. That's what he should do.

With a long list of all the reasons to leave running through his head, Daniel stole a quick glance sideways. Nora appeared focused on swallowing a sip of wine. He copied her by taking a sip from his own glass of still water. Seemingly on its own, his right foot inched out to rest against her left. When she didn't pull away, he flashed a shy smile. His breath hitched when Nora ran her heel across the top of his foot, and first up then down his calf. Rose had never done that. The sensation sent a rush of unexpected warmth through him. She flashed a smile, drew her foot back, and pushed back from the table with both plates in hand.

"I'll get dessert. It's carrot cake," she said.

"That sounds good, I like cake." Daniel grinned. The loss of contact when Nora rose to get dessert left him feeling almost bereft. Unsure of what to next, he leaned back trying to look nonchalant about the whole thing. "So, I never asked, how is Robbie's visit going?"

"I talked to him today. I don't think he's very happy. He sounded very hyper on the phone. I'm not sure that Ian gave him his medicine. "

"Did you count the pills before you gave Ian the bottle. If the counts off ..."

Nora glance over at the picture of her six year old. "We are not going there tonight. Tonight we are going to focus on you getting your head sorted and a proper rest. I've made up Robbie's bed for you. So, when you're finished, take a hot shower. I picked up a pair of lounge bottoms and a T-shirt while I was out; they're on Robbie's bed."

"Nora, I can't stay here tonight. What'll your neighbours think?"

"You asked the same question about kissing outside. Daniel, quit worrying about my neighbours. You need a good night's rest, so you will stay."

"I just don't want them to think anything untoward about you," Daniel said softly. He rose to take his dishes to the kitchen.

"Addie has you well trained." Nora took the plates, chuckling. "Take your shower." She playfully pushed him away from helping with the cleaning up, toward the bath.

On the way to the bathroom, Daniel passed Robbie's room, peeked in and smiled. Nora had tastefully decorated room the with a space theme.

"I did it after I helped with your office. The ceiling has glow in the dark stars. What do you think?"

"I think you are amazing. Love the spaceship walls. Most people make them look like rockets; yours looks an intergalactic warship. I love the little pods. How did you pick the design?"

"From you. You were telling me a story about a war in space, don't you remember."

"Oh, yeah. Well, this looks much more peaceful; you even painted a green cross on the ship turning it into a hospital." Daniel said sounding wistful. He wasn't sure why, but he reached out to stroke her cheek. "I should go. I'm sorry, I should go."

"Daniel, when do you plan to stop running? What happened in the troubles that makes you so afraid to reach out of that tight little circle you have around you."

"Nora, I ..."

Nora reached up to kiss him. For just a second, he hesitated, then slipped his arm around her, pulled her tight, and covered her mouth with his. He teased his tongue tentatively against her lips. When Nora sank against him, his heart pounded in need. Everything that he wanted from Rose and couldn't have clung to him now. He just had to leave Rose behind. The turmoil made his head hurt. Was he just lusting after Nora or did he truly care for her? The thought pushed through the pleasure as if the heat of the kiss burned, forcing him to pull away.

"I don't know what to do. When I left Thursday, all I wanted was you and then Jake happened. I lead such a screwed up life, Nora. I want to play football with Robbie and teach the kids at school and take you for walks on the glen, but then I have this whole other life that I love. I have friends who are a part of that life that I have to protect the best way that I know how. I didn't do that during the troubles." Images of the time war flashed in his head. He wanted desperately to place his finger tips on her temples and share with her just what he was, but that wasn't possible.

"Daniel, this guilt you're hanging on to because you survived the Troubles when others didn't, is killing you. I know what you really are; a good man caught up in a war against maniacs. You are so ashamed of what happened that you hid away even from the girl you loved. But Daniel, you have no reason to be ashamed. I'm sorry you don't agree, but you are a good man."

Daniel scoffed at the idea that anyone could see a condemned genocidal killer as warm or sweet. "No, I'm not. Really, I'm not."

"Daniel, everyone has to make choices. You made choices to protect us. Am I right?"

"Yeah, Nora, but it's more complicated than that."

"Tell me."

"I can't. I wish I could, but I can't."

"Alright, I understand that is probably astate's secret, so tell me this; why is chasing aliens fun. Is it, so you can kill or maim them?"

"No," Daniel said disgusted by the thought. "I can save them, keep some idiot from autopsying and then plastering it on telly. I like contact with the unknown."

"That doesn't sound like a bad thing to me. It sounds like someone that I want protecting me."

"What if I hurt you? I screwed up with Rose so badly, Nora."

"Oh, Daniel." Nora reached to cup his face in her hands. "You can't screw up something that was never truly yours. If it helps, you should know that I was just as afraid of letting you in my life. Why do you think we spent a month talking on the phone? Ian left me shell shocked from the betrayal and the abuse. We haven't seen him in five years. I made the decision Thursday to give you a chance because of you are so warm, and sweet. You listened to my stories about my life with Ian; you listened when I told you about Robbie's Hyperkinetic Disorder. My family doesn't even do that. You've helped with ways to focus him that the pros didn't know."

"Nora." Daniel buried his face against her face. "You're easy to talk to, and I grew up thinking weird. I've learned a few tricks, that's all."

.  
"Good, because it's your turn to listen to my advice, you have to let go of what happened during the troubles and whatever happened with that crazed scientist. It's leading you into situations where you get hurt. You killed a man who tried to kill you. That's self defence. As for Rose, if you aren't ready to let go, I understand and we'll just go slow."

The salt of unshed tears stung Daniel's eyes; he chewed his lower lip.

"No matter what you decide about her, you have to abandon the guilt. When you're off suspension, do the job safely, and let the Tylers and Rose become your family, not your burden." She stroked his face then dropped her hand . "Take your shower."

"Yeah, I didn't really want to leave," he replied before leaning down to kiss her.

o0o

Daniel nearly jumped with joy when he discovered Nora's powerful shower massager; the pulsating force of water beat into his still aching muscles. The excruciatingly hot water sent pins and needles stinging into his skin. He felt the tension slowly ebb taking the last of his anger with it. The idea that he's been just a bit of a prick with Pete however remained. He scrubbed his hair massaging the tension out of his scalp whilst pushing thoughts of Nora joining him away. The Doctor always managed to keep such thoughts tightly under control, but for Daniel; it was a constant battle usually resolved by Jake's method for shower control.

The shift from water pleasantly hot to a sudden blast of frigid water killed any remaining untoward thoughts. Once he was sure that any evidence of his daydream no longer existed, he turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. A brand new tooth brush still in its wrapper lay on the sink counter. Daniel wondered what Nora daydreamed about when she did the shopping. Dressing in flannel lounge pants and the Tee made him feel like a kid at a.0  
sleepover. He towelled his hair dry, finger combing it into a semblance of control, then let out a sigh of hope that he was relatively presentable.

"'Bout time; you take longer to shower than a woman," Nora laughed when he finally came out of the bathroom. The look of his tee clinging to his slightly damp torso brought a smile to her face. "I've got popcorn, ginger ale and the one film I can't normally watch."

Which is?" Daniel asked.

"You have a choice, they are both zombie films. I can't watch them when Robbie is around, and I don't like to watch them alone. The first is Cold Dawn. The director is this new woman, Donna Sharples. The heroine wakes up in a house with amnesia and spends the film avoiding death while trying to remember who she is." Nora placed a pillow on the coffee table before she scooted to the end of the sofa. "The second is more woodsy, with humans as survivalists. The lead actress will make you drool. Her name is Belle Horreur. It's called Senescence: Instincts. I thought, these are the closest thing to your interest that I have," she said with a smile.

"Zombies, wonderful; my luck they'll come through the window." He made a point of rolling his eyes while dramatically groaning. He dropped down beside her and propped his feet on the pillow. "Alright you've got the remote." He popped a handful of popcorn in his mouth.

Somewhere thirty minutes in, exhaustion took hold. He slid down a little on the sofa. A scream from the film barely drew a comment. A moment later, he stretched out on the sofa with his head in Nora's lap relaxing into the gentle strokes of her fingers gliding through his hair. His eyes drifted close to the soft pressure against his scalp easing him to sleep. She brushed against the scar on the side of his head. _Where did you get this_, she wondered. _What horrid thing caused a scar like that? Who sends a geek genius to fight monsters in the dark?_

Daniel shifted, sighing as he slipped further into the realms of sleep. His eyes quivered under his eyelids as the dreams started. Every stroke of her fingers took him back to a time in the Doctor's life when he was happy. The dreams rolled up from his subconscious; his childhood spent playing in pastures of deep orange grass, walking with his first wife, hand in hand, across the gardens of his first estate, whilst listening to the silver leaves of autumn sing. The birth of their son. He shifted slightly, his breath quickening at his dreams shifting, morphing into his mistakes. Nora shushed him gently, kissed his forehead and resumed the gentle massage, this time avoiding the scar that, even in sleep, apparently held sway over his life.


	23. Chapter 22

Nora stood at the window watching the silver sportster coming down the street toward her house. Her heart felt as if it had taken up residence in her throat. Five years. Five blessed, relatively peaceful years were about to coming crashing to an end. She still didn't understand why the Child Welfare Office would think it was okay to let Ian back in their lives. _'He's gone through all the counselling the courts required. He has rights Mrs Filson.' Rights,_ she thought. _How could he have rights after putting her in the hospital for a week?_ Nora closed her eyes for a brief moment, hoping that when she opened them, the street would be empty. But it wasn't. _ Damn, he isn't even supposed to be here._

She turned away from the window to meet them at the door. The last thing that she wanted (besides Ian's presence) was Daniel waking up and stumbling into a confrontation. He was in no condition to deal with her ex-husband. She drew a breath before opening the door to a rambunctious child and Ian.

"Mummy," Robbie squealed throwing himself against her. The momentum knocked her back giving Ian the opening he needed to step inside.

"Shh, Robbie. Inside voice remember." She kissed the top of his head as she wrapped her arms around her son in a tight hug. "Did you have a good time with you dad?" Nora asked the question while running her fingers through his hair. She hoped that she managed to hide that she was checking for marks.

The boy cast a wary glance at the man who was supposed to be his father. "Sure, yeah. He has tri-vast games for his telly and his girlfriend is okay. She doesn't cook like you do, mummy."

Nora watched Ian's face darken. "Everyone cooks different sweetie. Put your rucksack in your cubby. We'll unpack later." She gave him a gentle push toward his corner of the lounge then turned to face Ian. In his mid thirties, with a ruddy complexion, strawberry blond hair and blue eyes, Ian could still send a girl's heart racing. She'd loved that remarkably handsome face once, even revelled in the way his hands felt on her body. They'd lasted two months before she realised what he was. She'd hung a painting in his flat without asking. Now, the possessive way that he cast a look at the art on his walls and the expensive furniture in her lounge sent a shiver through her.

"Bit fancier than when I lived here, innit?" Contempt filled his voice. "You got some man keeping ya?"

"I have a job, Ian."

"Doin' what?" he scoffed. "Not that decoratin' crap you used to go on about?"

I'm an Interior Designer. Why are you here, Ian. You were supposed to drop him off at the CWO at four this afternoon."

"Yeah, well I wanted to see how my kid is livin'. Make sure he's in a proper environment and all. He said he plays football. Says he's even won a trophy. I wanted to see what kind of league you put him in."

"He's in an under seven league for children with disabilities," she said flatly.

"He's in a what?" Ian growled.

"Ian, keep your voice down, he's very proud of his accomplishments." She glanced over at Robbie who was heading for the bathroom. Tension always made him need to go wee. Nora looked back at Ian wishing he would go before Daniel woke up.

"No kid of mine is playing in a league like that. I'll get him a proper placement first thing tomorrow."

"No, you won't. He is under enough pressure with this."

"Why are you still here – in this house Nora? My family told you to move to Inverness while I was away. They would have helped you."

"I bought this house, Ian, with my first commission, remember? My parents and my friends are here. Please, I'm asking you to go."

"You're still mine, you know." Ian whispered before turned toward the door. "I ain't never gotten married again."

"Mummy, a spaceman!" Robbie yelled with glee as he came running from the hall.

o0o

Daniel wriggled in his sleep, stretched, and unconsciously scratched his nose. The last of a vampire inspired dream faded as the real world began to edge its way in his consciousness. Someone close by giggled. Daniel lay perfectly still making sure his breathing stayed slow and even. This time soft, tentative footsteps creeping slowly forward across the carpet followed the stranger's soft giggles. Daniel could hear the excited breathing quicken. He turned over in the direction of the intruder, wriggling again to get comfortable while continuing to feign sleep. The being crept closer then dropped heavily beside the bed. More giggling followed a pair of small elbows pressing into the mattress. After a long moment, the mattress sank a bit further as the individual leaned closer blowing mint scented breath brush against his face. Daniel cracked one eye open to see a small freckled face with green eyes, topped by auburn hair grinning at him.

"You are in my bed," the small boy said.

"Really, I thought this was my bunk, on a spaceship."

"No, it's my bed. Are you a spaceman?"

"Yeah, I sort of am. Must've gotten caught up in a transport beam some how. Have to say, though; it's a very comfortable bed you have here."

The boy giggled and then jumped up running, "Mummy there's a spaceman in my bed, mummy."

Daniel chuckled as he tossed the covers back. He could hear the boy still calling about a spaceman and Nora shushing him.

¬¬

"You've got a bloke in your flat - with my kid?"

"Who, I have in my house is no concern of yours. But yes, a friend who got out of hospital yesterday and needed to stay with someone."

"Mummy, what about the space man? There's a spaceman in my room," Robbie chortled as he bounced up and down.

"Did you give his medicine yet?" Nora stepped back.

"No, he don't need drugs, he needs a bloody butt whippin'. What do you do, plop his arse on the naughty step for discipline. Now that I'm back, that'll sure stop."

"I'll say this once," Nora stiffened. Anger replaced the fear that Ian always produced in her. "You ever touch my son, and I will see to it that you stay in jail."

Ian edged toward the hallway intent to see where the man was. When he stopped and turned, the look in his eyes sent a shiver through Nora forcing her to grit her teeth. "Well then, you'd better do it, he wet the bleedin' bed. Like a two year old," he snarled when he turned back. "My Megan was disgusted."

"Mummy ..."

"Um, excuse me." Daniel said, stepping from the hallway making sure that Ian could see him.

"You got something to say, mate?" Ian snarled.

"Hi, yeah, I'm Daniel Barrows; Nora's friend. Yelling in front of children is never good, might I suggest you stop." Daniel flashed a smile.

"Maybe you should mind your own business, eh."

"Ian, please - go."

"Not till we settle this drug thing. I don't want my kid havin' drugs."

"Um, excuse me - again. Robbie, why don't you do a spaceman a favour, okay?" Daniel nodded toward the bag the boy had dropped in his corner. "Could you put your rucksack over there in your room for your mum, eh?"

Nora flashed a grateful smile, but she could tell by Daniel's expression that the lightness to his tone covered rising anger. This was the last thing he needed on top of his misadventure with Jake. She exhaled when the little boy quickly complied.

"Now," he continued when the boy left, "I'm sure you're aware that Nora has all decisions when it comes to Robbie. I'm also sure you're aware that by not following his care directives and showing up here even though there is a permanent exclusion order against you, is cause for an arrest." Daniel advanced across the room to stand with Nora.

"Who do you think you are?"

"Like I said," Despite the smile on his face, Daniel's voice was cold. "I'm Nora's friend. I always protect my friends."

"You shaggin' her?"

Daniel's fist clenched. His jaw twitched, but his smile widened giving him a slightly manic expression. "Right then, we seem to have a bit of a communication issue, so I suggest that you leave now, and know this, Mr Filson, this is your only warning. You really don't want to make me angry. You won't like me angry. I'm not a nice man when I'm angry."

"Ian, just go - please." Nora stood arms crossed."

"Nora, why don't you call the CWO, and tell her that Ian brought Robbie home at half past seven this morning." Daniel suggested while watching Ian grow red faced.

With a wary eye on her ex-husband, Nora moved toward the phone. Robbie raced back in the lounge, but stopped when he saw his father, plainly concerned to find the man still there. It was a relief when Ian turned to leave. Daniel tossed his car keys lightly in his hand and glanced at Nora. "Just need to get my med kit," he reassured her as he followed the man out the door.

The cold bite of the dew laden grass sent Daniel quick stepping across the yard. It wouldn't be long before the autumn dew turned to early morning frost. He hit the remote to his car so that he could grab the kit and get back inside. He stopped mid jog when Filson stepped to the car waiting.

"Can I help you, Mr Filson, my feet are cold," he said.

"You're messin' with my family. I don't like it when someone messes with what's mine."

"Is that what this custody suit is about; laying claim to Nora?" Daniel asked.

"It's taken four years to find a way to get her. Once a hen is mine, I keep it."

"Really," Daniel walked up until he was just inches from the man. "I told you that I protect my friends, Ian. May I call you, Ian?"

"No."

"Too bad." He sniffed. Daniel studied the man in front of him and then made a decision. For a tiny second, his eyes flashed, startling Ian who didn't believe what he saw. "Stay away from Nora, Ian." His mind brushed ever so lightly against Ian's flooding him with a birds eye view of Daniel's formation inside the TARDIS, followed quickly by the thought to forget what he saw and to turn and leave.

Ian stepped back, his confusion etched on his face. "Next time, mate."

Daniel's heart pounded in his chest, unsure of why he'd dared to brush against someone's mind or why he'd had a brief burst of artron energy. The last should be impossible and the first, unconscionable. There were incarnations of his progenitor who would have done so without thought. The fourth came to mind. Big haired with an ego to match, but that wasn't what Daniel wanted to be. The last two days, he'd called on the traits of his progenitor more than ever. Daniel forced the word back. He'd made peace with the Doctor being the equivalent of his father and had even started thinking of him as a twin. It made it easier to explain Rose's actions to Nora when he thought of him that way. But brush against someone's mind without consent; the Doctor that he knew would never do such a thing. Would he?

His feet grew numb from the cold seeping up from the ground. Daniel scanned Ian's license plate as the man drove away. There were times an eidetic memory came in handy and this was one of those times. He tucked the number away for Don, made sure that his emotions were in check and went back inside. He was glad to find Nora with a cup of steaming tea. "It's a bit brisk this morning. Are you alright?" He cupped a hand around her face.

"Fine, I'm fine." She sighed heavily.

"What did the officer say?"

"That since he violated the terms of agreement, she would move for child support and no rights to visitation. How about a good fry up for breakfast?" she offered.

"Um, that's good, no beans though. I'll make up the bed and get dressed. I'm going to give Don a call. He arranged to visit a kennel. Want to come; they have puppies."

"Daniel, I don't want a puppy," Nora moaned.

"No, of course not, but Robbie can play with them. In fact, why not just forget the fry up. Let's just get dressed, and I'll take us out for breakfast." He tossed the med kit lightly. "Deal? Sunday in the park or – dog kennel as it were?"

A slow smile played across Nora's face replacing the fear. She slid an arm around Daniel's waist and reached up to kiss his cheek. "Sunday at the dog kennel with Daniel it is then."

o0o

Visions of what Robbie would be like off his medicine danced in Daniel's head as he watched the six year old bounce up and down. How such a small body contained so much energy was a mystery, one he planned to add to the list of things that required his attention. Robbie also reminded him of why every companion sans Susan thought the Doctor quite mad. Absorbed in sketching the engine of a Nevra shuttle for a fascinated Robbie, Daniel missed a tall red-head man stroll casually up behind.

"Oi," Daniel squeaked when Don popped the back of his head.

"Pay attention to your surroundings, you daft sod," Dan said. Daniel rolled his eyes at the man's faked his Scottish accent.

Don came around to sit next to the boy wiggling with excitement. "Who are you?" Don asked with his best 'I'm a cop and you're a suspect' expression. Robbie sank down returning the gaze then popped back up.

"Are you a spaceman? Daniel is a spaceman. Did you know that a spaceship beam put Daniel in my bed? That's where he came from, a spaceship."

"Did he? I'm not a space man; I'm a police man. I get to arrest people. Should I arrest Daniel – or you." He leaned over nose to nose with the little boy only to receive a face full spittle from a mouth filled with juice and giggles.

"I am so sorry, Don." Nora jumped up handing napkins to Don while scolding her still giggling boy.

"Believe me, Nora that's probably the cleanest spit that I've ever received." He laughed. "So you lot look like a regular family," Don teased.

"Um, no, don't go there, eh." Daniel nodded toward Nora who looked away embarrassed. "What did you decide about our talk yesterday?" Daniel arched an eyebrow enforcing the change of subject.

"I talked to Pete. He talked to the chief of D.I.'s for Glesca and there is an opening in the homicide division. If they like my record, then I have a new job."

"And?" Daniel asked. He hardly looked at Don while drawing the next section of engine for Robbie to copy.

"Then Torchwood will have a liaison officer, probably by next week. Which means, madam decorator, I'll need help – decorating." He flashed a cheeky smile at Nora.

"So, what about this kennel, did you check them out? I don't want to drive forty kilometres if it's a fly by night."

"Nope, Reigel's Premiere Kennels has a superb reputation and when I talked to the owner he was more than glad to show you, his dogs. Gotta say, from the pics that I saw, the dogs are gorgeous, and big and white per Addie's instructions. He is willing to give us a demonstration of both the guarding and agility abilities of his dogs. So whose car are we taking?

"Mine," Daniel chuckled. "Um, we ready then?" While he paid the bill, he watched Nora wrangle Robbie toward the door. A new idea began etching its way through his heart, the idea of a family. Daniel grinned; he had a family.

o0o

The carriageway, C9 took the travellers east out of Glesca toward Edinburgh. The road wound between gentle hills that replaced the snow capped mountains of the Highlands. Twenty kilometres out of Glesca, Daniel turned off the main road to the A79, a narrow country road that lead them south along the edge of the River Ard which bordered the Great Forest. Early morning mist had given way to clear blue nearly cloudless skies. Making the drive out of the city washed away the early morning fears and worries over Ian. The brilliance of the autumn colours against the landscape made sullen moods or concerns for Ian's actions impossible. Stands of woods intermingled with drab, brown fields where stone farm houses stood abandoned next to active farms. Every kilometre took them past pastures containing black faced sheep and herds of tough large black cattle bringing new thrills to Daniel's photographic eye.

Forty-five minutes after leaving Glesca, they rounded a bend in the river, crossed over an ancient stone bridge to see a stand of trees reflecting up from the river. The beauty leaves of deep golds, burnt oranges and reds of the leaves reminded Daniel of Mount Lung making it impossible for him to pass by. To the amazement of Don and Nora, he stopped the car on the edge of the road, pulled his camera from the boot, handed the expensive piece of equipment to Robbie, and knelt to show him how to focus the lens and where to click the button to take a shot. Once Robbie's small hands had a sufficient hold, Daniel stood up and whispered something neither Don nor Nora quite caught. The two watched the hyperactive boy transform into a calm focused child as he discovered his world for the first time through the lens of a camera.

"Can we see the river, Daniel?" he asked after making several practise shots.

"Sure, just hold my hand, okay?" Daniel answered. "We'll leave mummy up here with Don, though. Is that okay?"

"Daniel?" Nora looked at him afraid for Robbie.

"He'll be fine." Daniel laughed as he led the boy to the embankment and showed him how to line up to shoot the reflections rippling through the water and how to zoom out for to pictures of the way the leaves that had fallen in the river were collecting along the boulders. Daniel turned him toward a large oak. Sunlight played across the light tan bark leaving shadows and shapes missed by most people. A combined yell of 'we'll be late' from Don and Nora brought the attention of the two photographers back to their drive. Daniel retrieved the camera and hoisted Robbie up for a piggy back ride up the slope.

"See," Daniel said breathless from the climb, "told ya he'd be fine." Nora swatted him playfully as he waggled his eyebrows to make her laugh.

"I can take pictures, mummy."

"Yes, you can and when we get back this evening, we will upload them to the computer and you can pick out the best ones to print and frame." She kissed his forehead. "But now, we have to go look at the dog.


	24. Chapter 23

Hour and half after leaving Glesca, Daniel drove through the tiny hamlet Blàr mac Faoilteach wishing he had the time to take pictures of the ancient village, travelled three more kilometres until spotting a large white sign displaying the logo for Reigel's Premiere Kennels home of the Berger Blanc Suisse dog. As he made the right turn to the narrow dirt lane that cut through the trees, he couldn't help wondering if this was a mistake. But he'd promised Adela, and he would rather be beaten to a pulp than disappoint the older woman. Oh Addie, he thought, I hope you appreciate this; I really don't want a dog.

With a sigh, he put the car in gear and made the turn toward the kennels. He wasn't sure what to expect, dogs running wild, enormous house with kennels a la "Come Home Lassie" from original Earth, or police dogs attacking dummies, but he did not expect what they found.

"It's beautiful," Nora murmured when Daniel entered the circular drive and stopped in front of a neat, two story brick house sitting behind the proverbial picket fence. Rambling rose bushes covered the white fence enclosing a large garden. Flowering vines covered the arched gate. Flower beds in front of the house sported the last blooms of autumn.

For a kennel, the place was remarkably calm, maybe too calm. After the last few days, the quiet sparked his worry. Times like this, Daniel longed for the simplicity of the Doctor's sonic so that he could get a better idea of what lay hidden. Concerned that a raging guard dog would frighten Robbie, he had Nora wait while he checked out what he could without trespassing. He turned to survey the peaceful surroundings unsure of what may lay hidden. Don joined him at the fence obviously wondering the same thing. The welcome sign pointed to a large black iron dinner bell. Daniel assumed ringing it would bring the owners - or a big white dog

"Right. Under other circumstances, I'd argue. Don?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we getting a little too paranoid?" Daniel asked whilst reaching to ring the bell.

"With the messes you find? No." He laughed.

The immediate effect with a cacophony of barking announcing their presence followed by the appearance of a slim, blond middle-aged woman dressed in jeans and a man's loose fitting work shirt at the door. She carried a small puppy in her arms. Daniel grinned when the owner commanded quiet in German instantly restoring peace. Addie would have no trouble maintaining control if the dogs were trained in the language. The four adult white shepherds fell silent, and took positions behind their mistress when she came to let them in.  
"You needn't worry, they are very well trained," she greeted them as she came through the gate. "I'm Helen Reigel, you must be the Barrow party." She shifted the puppy much like an infant, and reached to shake hands. Daniel noted they were calloused and strong, probably from years of wrangling large dogs. Her leathered skin gave a hint of a lot of time spent outdoors. This was a woman accustomed to working hard for a living and he instantly liked her,

"I'm Daniel Barrow. This is my cousin Don Noble, and," he said pointing to the car, "that is Nora Filson and Robbie." Nora waved back. "Can I ask, Mrs Reigel, why are they so quiet?"

"Because, Mr Barrow, I start training in puppyhood to insure that they will obey commands, and behave properly." She turned back to the dogs who sat straight waiting for a command from their mistress. "Spiel," she ordered brightly. With that, the dogs scattered across the garden chasing each other. "Now, I need a puppy lover, do you suppose that young lad would be interested."

"What does that mean?" Don whispered to Daniel.

"It means play," Daniel whispered back. "Mrs Reigel, you would make his day."

Daniel watched the woman settle Robbie with the pup and leaving Nora to supervise, he and Don followed her to a kennel building set away from the house. Instead of large runs, the inside looked like a typical home. Eight adults and four older pups played in the grass and gravel kennel yard. The place was spotless. A command stopped the initial seconds of barking. It was obvious that the puppies struggled to contain their excitement. The dogs all looked loved and well cared for.

"So, tell me why you're looking for a dog, Mr Barrows."

"I'm away from home a lot, and a few days ago there was an intruder at my house. We live outside An Gearasdan and are a bit isolated. The incident terrified my housekeeper, so she wants a dog, preferably one that is large, white with big teeth. But I need a dog with an absolutely sound temperament that is safe with children. I teach and my students occasionally come by with their parents, and - Robbie will visit." Daniel flashed a hopeful look at Don. "Don researched it for me and here we are."

"Well, you've seen my dogs. I have two trained as low level protection dogs right now. By that, I mean they are not to the level of police dogs, but they will hold an intruder until ordered off and, if necessary, they will attack on command. Otherwise, they are pets. A child or an older adult could stumble over them and they will lick them. I have also trained 2 dogs as seizure alert dogs."

"Really?" Daniel's interest perked up. "Can they do both?"

"Um, no, not really, although some dogs naturally do the job without the training. Can I ask why the question?"

"Just curious." Daniel looked away.

"My cousin has issues in that that regard. He just doesn't talk about it," Don filled in.

"Right then, come with me. Let me introduce you to Finn."

No longer able to contain Robbie, Nora joined them with puppy in hand. Their hostess disappeared into the kennel and brought out a large white male dog whose tail wagged so fast that Robbie thought he would fly like a helicopter. Even with the happy tail, Finn remained calm and under control.

"This is Finn. He is two years old and is cross training for search and rescue and light protection. That means, on command, he will detain an intruder using as much force as necessary to stop an attacker. The rest of the time, he is a big baby who can find lost kids."

"You're kidding, right?" Nora asked.

"If you want, I can give you a demonstration. Let me put the pup up and then we'll go to the training yard.

Once puppy free, Mrs Reigel led them to an expanse of yard set up with A frames, see-saws and even a fake house front. Robbie pointed to the white poles planted firmly in a two metre straight line. A garden shed stood at the far end. "Robbie, do you see that shed down there?"

"Uh huh."

"If it's okay with your mum, we're going to play hide and seek. I'm going to take Finn away and you are going to run all your energy out by racing across the training yard. Play on the see-saw, crawl through that funny tunnel thing and then I want you to hide in the shed. When you get there, you must be very quiet so Finn can't hear you. When he finds you, you can hug him. When you come out, one of these two will pretend to snatch you. Finn will protect you. Remember, it's all a game."

"Mummy, can I? Please mummy." The boy jumped up and down with excitement.

Daniel met Nora's worried expression. "It'll be fun. I pretend to be the kidnapper." He grinned maniacally at the prospect.

"No, you won't," Don protested. "If that dog knocks you over, you're so skinny it's liable to snap you in half." He laughed. "I've done this before, in Canada. The trainer taught me how to stand. Do I get a sleeve? It's a cool sleeve."

"Oi, who is supposed to be the child, the six year old or you two? Go on with ya. Robbie, go play."

The adults laughed as the child took off running while Mrs Reigel took Finn away. For the next twenty minutes, he ran, skipped, jumped through training tires and finally took off for the shed. An assistant appeared with a protective sleeve and helped Don into the device. Once adjusted, Don shot an excited grin at Daniel, shook his arm making sure the sleeve stayed in place and then raced to hide behind the shed. Nora stared gobsmacked by two grown men acting as goofy as Robbie.

"You're both nutters," She laughed.

"Got a watch?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"I want to time how long Don stays on his feet with - what do ya think, seventy - seventy-five pound dog - hanging off his arm - thirty six seconds?"

"You're awful." She punched his arm playfully.

"I know." He grinned.

Five minutes later, Mrs Reigel returned with Finn. The still happy dog sported a tracking harness and a twenty foot lead. The dog's body quivered with excitement as Nora allowed him to sniff Robbie's cap. "Search," was the only command Mrs Reigel gave. The dog gave a cursory sniff of the air turned and to Nora's utter amazement, followed Robbie's exact path and with in seconds started digging and scratching at the shed door. Robbie burst from the shed to throw his arms whilst squealing in laughter.

Nora and Daniel watched as the dog kept his body between his owner and the small boy. Some instinct told Finn this boy was different. They couldn't hear the command that Mrs Reigel gave as she unsnapped the lead and called the dog to her side. Don timed his part of the game to that moment and made a lunge for Robbie. He grabbed the boy who continued his part by kicking and screaming. Finn whirled barking and growling. Don dropped Robbie to the ground and advance threatening Finn. Nora and Daniel watched as the dog launched his lithe body in the air. The dog latched on the heavy padded sleeve with a power that despite his experience stunned Don. He stumbled back trying to shake him loose only to hit the ground with a thud.

"Twenty-nine seconds," Daniel grinned when he announced the moment Don hit the ground, "I think, I'm buying a dog."

Robbie and Don rejoined them, wearing broad grins, "So, cousin," Daniel laughed, "what do you think?"

Robbie launched himself in his mother's arms. "Mummy that was fun. Don was funny. Can I do it again?"

"No, love, that was enough." Nora answered.

"I think Addie will love Finn. Mrs Reigel, why did Finn place himself between you and Robbie? I mean, he was happy and gentle but it was obvious." Don answered whilst brushing his jeans off.

"Robbie has – differences, doesn't he?" Mrs Reigel asked tousling Robbie's hair.

"Yes, a bit." Nora answered.

"That's why I brought Finn out. He is extremely bright, easily trained and very sensitive to the people around him. I show these dogs in competitions for working ability and conformation. That sensitivity makes him unsuitable for the ring, but for a home security dog, he'll be perfect."

"Why does it make him unsuitable for the ring?" Don asked.

Mrs Reigel laughed, "He wants to make friends with the judges. He just doesn't take it seriously, so I decided to place him as a pet. I have not found a home that I approve for him – until now." She released Finn from her side and they watched the dog go first to Robbie and then to Daniel.

The dog sniffed him thoroughly then slipped his head under Daniel's hand, nudging it for a pet. "So how much is this wonder dog?" Daniel unconsciously began stroking the dog's ears.

"Under normal circumstances, a thoroughly trained dog starts at ten thousand. Finn hasn't completed his training and because his temperament is a bit soft, I am reducing it to five thousand."

Clearly stunned, Daniel's hand stopped mid stroke. "Pounds? That's … pounds?"

"Daniel, I told you they weren't cheap?" Don whispered

"I thought," he hesitated, "I don't know, five hundred quid – seven fifty at the most. Harry will have a proper fit if my accounts go down five thousand quid."

"Who's Harry?" Don asked.

"He's Daniel's accountant, bit of a tightwad." Nora answered. "I had to account for every penny when I designed the interior of the house."

"Five thousand quid," he groaned. _Oh, Adela Steuben,_ he thought, _I better get my banana pudding and pizza whenever I want._ So, Mrs Reigel," he gulped, "do you take cheques?"

o0o

Daniel pulled the SUV behind Nora's car and looked in the back seat where Robbie half laid against Finn asleep. Only the seat belt kept the boy in his seat. The exhausted child fell asleep almost immediately after dropping Don off to retrieve his car. If he could have, Daniel would have snapped a picture of the dog's head in the boy's lap. He resolved not to leave the camera in the boot when Robbie was nearby. He decided that he needed a pocket camera for the times when the larger on wasn't practical. Of course, the purchase would have to wait now that his accounts had taken an unbudgeted hit. He still couldn't believe he'd paid a fortune for Finn. Mrs Reigel had taken pity and dropped the price to three thousand quid, but still. Three thousand quid. For a dog. The number rolled around in his head. His hand actually shook when he wrote the cheque.

He turned back, flashing a worried smile at Nora. She looked tired and a bit pensive, the apprehension of being alone in the house plain on her face. "You want to come back to the house with me?"

"Can't. He has school tomorrow. Ian won't be stupid enough to come back until after the CW meeting."

"I'll just carry Robbie in for you, then." Daniel unlatched the seat belt and lifted Robbie effortlessly from the car, enjoying how the boy snuggled against his chest. The dog automatically followed.

Ten minutes later, they stood at the front door, both unsure of how to say goodbye. Daniel hated leaving, but he had to go home; he had a job and needed to get Finn home. And Addie, he had to get Addie home. He hitched a breath when he looked into Nora's soulful green eyes. Every time that he studied those eyes, he contemplated whether to show her what he was. Every time that he had the thought, TARDIS' cloister bells echoed a warning in his head. He wondered if Rose was right about him. Maybe he was a coward. He traced a path down her face then gently kissed her. "Can I come back Friday night?" he murmured.

"No, you can't," she replied.

"Oh," he straightened in confusion. "I thought we …."

"It's not like that, numpty. I have to go to Edinburgh. I'm meeting with a solicitor to present my designs for his new house. I won't be back until late, so mum and dad will have Robbie. But since you're not going to work, I was wondering if we can come up – Saturday – maybe."

"Right," Daniel breathed, "I'd love it. I thought maybe…"

"That I didn't want to see you? Really, after the weekend we've had. How could I not want to see you again?"

"Well, let's face it; I don't have a good track record on reading women." He scoffed.

"You read women just fine, thank you very much. Maybe, if Addie doesn't mind, we could spend the weekend?"

"Addie won't mind." He beamed then cupped her face in both hands. "So, then - Saturday morning, eh? You know, there's an autumn festival in Glen Coe; it'll be perfect. I had a great time – well except for the passing out thing, and getting suspended, other than that, it was a great weekend." He rambled.

"Daniel, I … oh, hell." She rose on her toes to stop his words with her lips.

Doubts about reading women, or betraying Rose disappeared into nothingness as Nora hungrily kissed him. Daniel pulled her as close as possible, pulling away from the door to push it closed. They kissed until they both required the wall to hold them up. Daniel's hands took on a life of their own as they explored Nora's form. Nora groaned with pleasure when they inched under her jumper. Daniel could feel her shiver at the touch of his hands when they found their way to her breasts, teasing her nipples until they hardened. . All he could think of was ravishing her right now, right here. Her nails lightly etched against his skin sending a shiver through him that went straight to his nether region flooding him with painful warmth that he desperately wanted to relieve. He felt Nora press hard against him urging him onward.

"Mummmy," Robbie called, cutting through their ardour like a bucket of ice water.

"Coming, sweetheart," she gasped. "Daniel's just leaving."

"Cannae come?"

"No, stay in bed. Nap time," Nora called back. Here eyes never left Daniel.

"Saturday," Daniel huffed.

"Right, Saturday." She pulled away trying to breathe again. "Daniel?"

"Yeah," he answered halfway out the door.

"I really like you – a lot, I think." Uncertainty filled the hesitant statement.

"Yeah," he grinned broadly, "me too. I mean, I like you – a lot. Saturday then, eh. Come on, Finn," he said, grateful that the door closed so that Nora couldn't see a grown man almost skip to the car.

o0o

Daniel rounded the curve and drove past the sign that meant he was home, Bohenie Road, He glanced at Addie who was busy studying the stack of papers for Finn. The last thing that he expected when he made the final turn up the road to the house was the half dozen cars parked in his drive. "Addie, why don't you settle Finn, and I will find out why this lot is still tramping through the house, eh."

"Will he listen to me?"

"Yeah, Mrs Reigel said to just keep him on the leash when he's outside until he gets used to us and the property. He should be fine," Daniel answered. He snapped the lead on the dog then gave it to Addie. He smiled at her when she whispered heel in German and watched the two head for the house. He turned his attention to the crew spread out across his garden. He'd hoped they would be gone by the time he got back. Daniel made his way to the car parked by his shed and was stunned to find Jake sitting in the back seat. "What are you doing here? You should be in bed."

"Yeah, well when we got back to the office, I discovered this lot still drinking tea. So I kicked butt and hustled them up a bit. We've been here about an hour. Where've you been?"

"I had a day. I can have a day, can't I?" Daniel grinned. "I bought Addie her big white dog. He's a beauty."

"How's Nora?" Jake asked. "Did you remember what I told you?"

The knowing grin on his face irked Daniel "Nora is good." He ignored his second question. "We had a good time. How are you feeling after your misadventure?"

"Tired, achy and very stupid. Who knew that an alien would have a harem? Marcus gave me some pain pills, but I don't want them yet. Sorry about your suspension."

"Yeah, my gob got me in trouble, it's fine, though. Pete and I talked."

"So I gathered. He's sending a couple of tactical trainers up to join our new temporary boss tomorrow."

"New boss? Why do we need a new boss, you'll be back soon enough." Daniel pulled a face at the thought of a buzz cut, muscle bound drone filling Jake's position because of their recent debacle.

"Well you're suspended and I'm out for at least the next month, somebody has to watch the children. You should know, the new boss came with to check things out."

"Who is he?"

"Not a he," Jake replied quietly. He looked away from Daniel before swallowing the answer. "It's R…" The rest came out too muffled making it difficult to understand.

"Excuse me, Jake I thought you said …"

"Rose, it's Rose and - she's in your office checking the feed from the sensors the lads set up in the woods."

"Rose is here?" Daniel glanced toward the house with a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.


	25. Chapter 24

Daniel felt blood rushing in his ears. The last thing that he wanted was a conflict with Rose. He turned his attention to the techs installing a parabolic microphone and reflector for monitoring the possibility of sound coming from the tiny source of rift energy. The oscillator sat a few feet away ready to go online to monitor any energy spikes. Daniel made his way up the hill checking on the emf cameras before turning for the walk to the house. He'd put this off for as long as possible. He knew Rose was standing at his office window probably wondering why he was ignoring her presence.

"Come on, mate," he said to a dozing Jake still in the SUV.

"Huh," he replied, still half asleep.

"Nick," Daniel yelled at the dark haired young man intent on calibrating the oscillator.

"Yeah," he yelled without looking up from the delicate piece of equipment.

"I'm takin' this stubborn partner of yours for a proper lie down."

Nick straightened and flashed a smile. "Thanks, Daniel. He was afraid of mussing your bed."

"Right. Come on you dumb, blond Brit. At least a Scotsman has a little sense," he teased whilst pulling Jake to his feet. It felt good to repay a tiny bit of all that he owed his best friend.

The walk to the house exhausted an already tired Jake. Daniel hardly had his friend through the door before the young man's false bravado evaporated. Daniel eased him to the sofa and helped him get comfortable. "You need to take the pain pills Marcus gave you. I'll get you a water. Take them and get some sleep. That lot will be at least a couple of hours."

"Okay, thanks," Jake mumbled as he settled against the plush sofa.

Daniel glanced up the stairs and then at Jake splayed out, eyes closed looking miserable. The need to settle his friend beat out the possibility of a confrontation with Rose making the choice to go for water a simple one. Addie had the dog out on a get-acquainted walk around the house. He could hear an occasional bark outside, probably something unexpected firing Finn's protective instincts. Daniel couldn't help wonder what new thing had startled the dog. He reached into the fridge and poured Jake a glass of cold water. A moment later, he helped Jake sit up to swallow two pain pills and then tucked the bottle back in Jake's pocket.

"Get some sleep, if you need anything, give a holler. I am going up and see the new boss," Daniel said. He tucked a comforter around his friend then handed him the TV remote

"Daniel, can I ask you a question - seriously?" Jake asked, his voice husky with sleep

"Sure."

"How did you and Nora get on?"

A soft smile broke across Daniel's face crinkling the edges of his brown eyes. "Really well. It went – really well."

"Well enough that you think things might progress?"

""Yeah, I do," Daniel answered.

"Then get upstairs and tell Rose, cos I think - she might have plans for getting back together. She asked a lot of questions about how you were getting' on, and if you were dating. I told her you'd seen a couple of hens, but I didn't know where you were at. You're my friend Daniel, but so is she. I don't want to see her get hurt any more than she has been."

"I don't want her to get hurt either, but I stopped waiting for her to make up her mind that I'm not him. Get some rest. Later, I need to ask you a few things." Daniel glanced up the stairs. "Once more into the breech, eh?"

Daniel took the stairs two at a time, launching his lithe body up the steps like a mountain climber. He passed the etchings that represented his version of family photos. Everyone from Ian and Barbara to Donna along with the Doctor, the Tylers, and Rose with her hair hanging across her face smiled at him every time he took the stairs. His prize sketch showed very incarnation of the TARDIS interior circling the ship as if it were a sun. He stopped at the landing to trace a finger across the faces of Ian and Barbara. Their memory was so old.

"You two barged right ahead when you travelled with him. Wonder what you would say now, eh? Right then." He sniffed hard then turned for the office.

o0o

Watching Daniel glance at the house and then deliberately turn away to hike the hill sent a rush of hurt and anger through Rose. She wasn't sure what she'd expected when he found out that she'd come back, but going up the hill was definitely not it. Rose closed her eyes to force the hurt away. After all, in truth, the feelings were entirely selfish. She'd given him little hope of coming back, so why should he want to rush to her side? When she opened her eyes again, she couldn't see him. Maybe he was coming.

She forced self pity away and turned her attention to the terrarium, marvelling how much the tiny bit of coral had grown in the weeks since she'd last seen her. She gently ran a finger across the TARDIS infant feeling her vibrations all the way up her arm. _Maybe_, she wondered, _that means she recognises me_. The sound of footsteps on the stairs brought a sense of relief and a smile. The pattern could only belong to Daniel. It had the same 'take two steps at time' tempo that belonged to the Doctor. It required all of her effort to keep her back to the door when she heard the knob turning quickly followed by the creaking hinges. Her smile broadened when he fussed that brand new hinges shouldn't need oiling. Rose let out a shaky breath before she turned to face him, her mind suddenly blank. All she could do was standing there smiling as he flashed that goofy smile that belonged to the...

Rose cursed inwardly at her mind's betrayal. Daniel looked different now. He no longer looked haggard and out of sorts. Still razor thin, she could see the outline of pectoral muscles under the snug tee. No doubt that was due to the amount of work that he'd continued to put into this place. The words she'd planned fled leaving her to stutter her hello.

"Hi, how are ya," she said, her tongue just poking out. She wanted him to grab her up in an earth crushing hug, but he just stood there.

"Hello," Daniel replied rocking on his heels apparently as unsure as she felt.

The moment of hesitation passed then she was in his arms. His breath tickled her hair. Instead of lifting her chin to give her the kiss she longed for, he gave her a brotherly kiss on top of her head and then pulled away.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Just wanted to see why you need thousands of pounds worth of equipment up here. I am responsible for expenses now. Harry said something about an intruder." _That was not what I wanted to say_, she thought, chastising herself.

"Right, it's actually the third time we spotted someone, never clearly and no sign after. The family that lived here thirty years ago disappeared without an explanation. I need to make sure there isn't a weak spot in the barrier between universes or perhaps, the presence of a bubble universe. The sightings are spaced about a month apart. The oscillator will tell me about changes in energy and the rest will capture any images that will suggest the weak point. Simple, but that's not what I meant. Why are you_here?"_ he repeated. "The last I heard from Jackie and Pete, you were staying in the Ukraine until at least Christmas."

"Well, dad called yesterday morning to tell me what happened and asked if I could come home to help out since Jake is laid up. He also said that you were unavailable, so - here I am."

"Right, I suppose he would. Have you seen our shape shifting friend?"

"Yeah, interesting fellow, he must be telepathic because I watched him shape shift into the Doctor, coat and all. We're holding him in the isolation chamber until we find his ship and can get him off world."

"I'm sure it's shielded, the TARDIS would be if its circuit wasn't stuck. So you will need to do a DNA trace. It's in the warehouse district somewhere. You'll need to tag it - well, they both will need tagging, so we'll know if he tries to sneak back. How are the girls?"

"We took them to the infirmary in London for a detox. He managed to impregnate two. Janice managed to remove the embryos without any problem."

Daniel straightened bristling with anger. "She will not experiment on those embryos. They're an innocent new life form."

"No one said anything about experimenting. She put them in cryogenic stasis. The what 'sit won't get them when he leaves either."

"Drelèine, he's called a Drelèine. I suppose stasis is alright, although letting them die would be better. Then, I won't have to worry about some future scientist thinking _'oh look at that, that's interesting. Let's play with that and see what develops._"

"See you still have trust issues when it comes to human dealings with aliens." Rose crossed her arms with a toss of her head sending her blond rippling across her shoulders.

"Right. Well, I need to check the feeds so ..."

"Sorry. I'm sorry, that came out snarky. I didn't mean to sound that way."

"Rose what do you want? Last we talked; you were happily involved with that Ukrainian fellow, Mikel..."

"Dolinski," Rose finished. "That's over. It just got boring."

"Right, any way, what's up?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to say hi, and check on the TARDIS. She's grown since we shatterfried the shell, hasn't she?" She turned toward the terrarium.

"Yeah, a bit. She's actually doing quite well. She's averaging an inch a month in here. I wanted to have her spot ready outside by now, but clearing the shed and rebuilding the crèche has taken longer than I expected. Working two jobs makes it a bit hard. At least I'll have free time for the next month."

"Pete told me he suspended you." She made sure not to look at him.

"He would, wouldn't he." He scoffed. "I deserved it. Seems my reputation for having quite the gob is well deserved."

"Can I ask about the drawings? The one of the TARDIS is brilliant. Who are all the people?"

Daniel swallowed then ran his tongue across his back teeth, obviously glad that conversation had changed. "Well, the first collage is of faces of the people that he knew on Gallifrey. The rest are a few of the companions from the early days. When someone asks, I tell them that this is how I remember the pictures from my grandparents. They believe it. I've tried to keep them just different enough in case, by chance, they have an alternate here. I still need to do one of Wilf. Him, I'll keep the same, because he's Don's granddad."

"But you did me and mum and dad, too. Their not really family."

"Sure they are, in a way. No matter what, Rose I consider you family. Pete's always saying that I'm included so ..." He scratched the back of his head.

"Is that what I am now, your sister?"

"Rose, I'm confused. What is it that you want from me?"

She studied his face. His eyebrows knitted in confusion. He tugged his ear the same way that the Doctor always did when stalling for time or trying to solve a riddle. "I honestly don't know. I guess ... I'd hoped we could be friends."

"We are friends; at least, I hope we are."

"Are you seeing someone?"

A slow smile crossed Daniel's face. Rose could see the answer in his eyes. They twinkled, just the way they did that night so long ago. The way they did before she thrown it all back in his face. Rose froze. She didn't to hear the answer. She didn't want to know the name of the woman who made him look like that. Her heart cracked with the pain of her own stupidity. She'd lost the Doctor – again. Yeah, actually I am," she heard him say. The words roared into her head.

"I'm seeing Nora Filson," he continued.

"The decorator?" she asked. Mum had been right.

"Interior designer. We spent the last few weeks talking and now we're seeing other."

He announced it so matter-of-factly that any hopes she had they could start again, were gone. She smiled. "I think this is ... great. It's great."

"Thanks. Come on; let's go see how they're doing outside. Addie should have Finn back by now, you can meet him." He slipped a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"Finn, who's Finn?" she called following him out the door and down the stairs wishing that she could bolt for the car and flee back to Glesca.

They eased past Jake asleep on the sofa and stepped out into the clear late afternoon. "That's Finn," Daniel pointed to Addie coming from the woods with the white shepherd trotting contentedly by her side.

"You've got a dog." She stared dumbfounded.

"Yeah, the intruder, whoever or whatever it was, scared Addie to death. She wanted a dog. Don't ever tell her, but this next month, things will be tight. My accounts took quite the hit."

"How much?"

Daniel arched an eyebrow and grinned. "If I told you, I'd have to wipe your memory." He chuckled. "Let's just say, I expect a call from the accountant Pete hired to manage my accounts on Monday."

Steve's voice brought Rose's burst of laughter to a stop. Both their heads turned to see the young scientist waving them over, confused as to who to call first. Daniel turned leaving Rose to follow as he trotted to where the young scientist stood by the newly operating piece of equipment. He dropped to the ground beside Steve and turned his attention to the linear oscillator's reading. The wave rolled across the screen in a steady rhythm.

"We have a base pattern for the rift energy, now all we need is to pinpoint the exact spot where the rift occurs. Not a bad accomplishment for a Sunday afternoon, eh." He grinned at Steve. "Rose, remember when you went ghost hunting with him?"

Rose grinned with the memory of that afternoon so long ago before things went pear shaped. The image of her and the Doctor standing outside of the TARDIS singing the theme to _Ghostbusters_ flooded back making her bite her lip. Despite the happy memory, the pain that day brought still played havoc with her life.

"Yeah," she said heavily, "I do."

"That's what this does, no cybermen, though." He grinned, apparently unaware of the effect the question would have on her.

"Are you sure?" she scoffed.

"Yep, I'm sure. This will feed into the office, and I can track the output and pinpoint the spikes. The EMF cameras and parabolic speaker will help pinpoint the actual attempts of something trying to come through. Once I have the readings down, we can reverse the flow back into the rift and seal any tear. Since the whole thing seems to cycle every six to eight weeks, it will be mid- November before I'll have a clue. By then, Jake and I will be back to work and you can tie up your loose ends in the Ukraine."

Daniel turned his attention back to calibrating the equipment missing the hurt that flickered in Rose's eyes. Steve flashed a sympathetic smile as he turned his attention to Daniel's explanation. "Rose, come on," he reached to pull her down, "watch this line. The green one is this planet's natural energy pattern. We are looking for that little red dot," he said pointing to the screen, "to become an actual wave length. See. We can come close to achieving what the TARDIS scanners could. It's not as precise, but it's good. What do you think?"

"I think it's bloody brilliant. Can we extrapolate this to other monitoring systems?"

"Yep, with a big enough satellite we can track any energy based intrusion. Radar works pretty much the same way. We send energy out and it bounces off an object. This works the same with energy. Once we make it bigger, we can fine tune to detect any energy sent toward us."

"This is just like old times, innit? When we figured out how to track the bad guys and then chased all over trying to stop them." Excitement filled her voice.

"Right then." Daniel slid a weather proof cover over the monitor, and stood. "Well, this is all we can do with this for now. Steve, can you check out the feed to my computers. I'll take Rose up the hill and check the rest of the equipment. Then you guys should pack it in. Its getting late and I have a call to make and class to get ready for." Daniel flashed a smile at Rose. "Coming?"

"Yeah, sure." Rose stood up. She desperately wanted to reach for his hand, to feel those fingers wrap around hers again. To pretend just one more time that it was _his_ hand, but he slid his into his pockets seemingly oblivious to her desire. When she fell in step next to him, she found herself hating the Doctor. All she ever wanted was to love him, and now even his shadow turned away.

o0o

Daniel hugged Rose goodbye, promised to call with any information and helped her in the SUV. Once the door closed, he tapped the roof signalling goodbye to Steve and Harry. He enjoyed seeing them but was glad they were leaving even as he blew out a frustrated sigh over Rose. The look of sadness in her eyes when she climbed into the car filled him with guilt. As the cars disappeared from the drive, the last shafts of daylight played through the trees sending out shadows ahead of the encroaching darkness. Daniel stood listening to how fast the sounds of birds calling flock mates to roost replaced the noise that came from having a dozen technicians tramping through his woods. For the moment, he just let the dusk wash over him realising that he was bloody tired. Each leaden step back to the house made him wish that Nora waited on the other side of the door.

He hesitated before walking in, letting his fingers trace across the symbols that he'd carved weeks ago. He'd never imagined anyone else's name beside his except Rose. When she'd left after the party, he never expected to put anyone's name next to his. Now, he wished he had his carving tools. He'd carve Nora's name there in a heart beat. He needed to find the courage to tell her what he was, who he really was. But if he did, he could lose her. The thought terrified him. With a silent plea for her help, he leaned his head against Donna's symbol, hoping somehow that if he concentrated hard enough, the cosmos would send her reply. Instead, he almost swore that he heard her telling him to get inside.

"I'm going bloody mental," he thought as he pushed the door open to see Nick crouched by the fireplace trying to start a fire. Not that it was such a bad idea considering the chill in the air, but he wanted that task.

Daniel forced his snide comment down, instead turning his attention to Jake. His best friend was struggling to wake up, letting out a soft groan when he tried to shift his position. There was no doubt in Daniel's mind that scent of Addie's cooking prompted Jake's efforts to wake up, his own stomach was growling with hunger. Just as Daniel gently shook him, Jake's eyelids fluttered open revealing a pair of sleepy, pain filled, blue eyes.

"Hey, boss, how long have I been asleep?" Jake swallowed thickly.

"Couple of hours, how ya feelin'?" Daniel caressed his head.

"Sore. Where's Nick?"

"Right here, partner," Nick answered for Daniel who just smiled and walked to the kitchen leaving Nick to get Jake sorted.

"Daniel suggested we stay the night, since I'm on holiday and you're on sick leave. We can actually stay a couple of days and get mothered a bit or I can drive us home in the morning."

Jake extended his hand out to his partner for help to sit up and then smiled. "Having seen his guest rooms, I'm all for staying. We don't have much with us though."

"Daniel said he'd loan us tracksuits for tomorrow and since we both sleep starkers, we don't need anything else," Nick answered Jake's concern.

"Decision made?" Daniel called from the kitchen.

"Yeah, we're staying."

"Good, Addie says tea is almost ready." Daniel walked back in to the now slightly over warm lounge. Without a word, he turned the thermostat down to sixty degrees, then stepped aside as Nick helped Jake shuffle to the bathroom. Not too long ago, he'd been that stiff and sore. Even with Nick's help, it would take the man a minimum of five minutes to finish his business and wash up. Just enough time to make a call before tea. Without hesitation, he pulled his mobile out, dialled Nora's number, and tried not to sound like one of his giddy students when she answered.

The voice that he heard came as an enjoyable surprise. "Hello Robbie, where's your mum?"

"Cooking macroni and cheese," the six year old bubbled back.

"It's macaroni, Robbie. Can you tell her I'm on the phone?"

"I had fun today." Robbie continued.

"Did you now? What part was the best?"

"Taking pictures. I had fun taking pictures, cannae take pictures some more?" Daniel could hear Nora asking for the phone. "Mummy, I'm talking to Daniel."

"Nora," Daniel whispered her name when she finally snatched the phone from her errant child.

"Daniel, I didn't expect you to call. Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine now. I had to call. I had to tell you, Rose is back. She was here with the team when I got home." Silence filled the air between them. Daniel's heart began to thud in his chest. "Nora?"

"How did it go?"

He heard how she hitched a breath when she asked the question. He swallowed to keep his own voice from shaking. "It went okay, I think. I told her - about us."

"And?"

"I thought - when the time came, I would be ecstatic that she'd come back, but the whole conversation, you and Robbie were all I could think about. I just want to be her friend. I want her to stay safe and I want her to be happy, but... Nora?"

"Yes, Daniel?" Her voice was barely audible.

"Come up early Saturday. Tell Robbie I will get him a camera of his own. Okay?"

"We'll be there early, I promise."

Daniel disconnected. Once he'd heard Nora's voice, the tiredness fled leaving his heart pounding with anticipation. His stomach growled again as Addie called him. The only thought in his head as he went to eat centred on filling the five days until Saturday.


	26. Chapter 25

The sound of TARDIS engines whrooping six AM ended Daniel's lovely dream. He had one minute to plod across to the computerised alarm clock before it slipped into the second, louder mode designed to ensure that he actually got up. His eyes drifted close letting the seconds pass by, something he rarely did. Usually, the thought of the cloister bells shattering the morning was enough to get him up, but this was too lovely a dream to give up. The first deep dong of the bells echoed in his brain. Daniel dragged himself from the warm bed and cut the bells off. During his trudge to the shower, he considered the possibility that engineering cloister bells as a back up alarm may not have been the best of his ideas. As the bath filled with steam, he ran a list of possible less annoying sound effects, like - birds. Sweet trills of the birds had to be a better choice. Mindful of his guests, he skipped his usual serenade when he stepped in the shower. Why did humans in both universes invent Mondays, anyhow?

Not a sound came from Nick and Jake's room went he went past on his way to breakfast. The first scents of the day were already drifting through the lounge when his feet hit the bottom step. The sound of Finn's toenail's clicking across the floor as the dog came to meet him, tail wagging made Daniel realise how thoroughly domestic he'd become in the last few weeks. He ruffled the dog's ears and went for his cup of morning tea. It was a pleasure to see Addie frying up his breakfast. He walked up, kissed her cheek and took the plate from her.

"The boys are still asleep," he said whilst sitting at the breakfast counter. "How'd the dog do last night?"

"Oh, he was fine. We're going to be great friends. Thank you, Daniel."

Daniel grinned through a mouthful of eggs and potatoes.

"Can I ask you a question?" Addie poured her coffee and sat down across from him.

"Sure, anything except how much he cost. Just, don't send your paycheck from Pete back this month," he replied with a smirk.

"I'm sorry," she answered.

"I'm not. I like the big goofy dog."

"How was the weekend with Nora?

"You and Jake," he chuckled. "It was - truly good. We're going to see each other. And Robbie is ... brilliant. He's a natural with a camera, so I'm getting him one of those simple point-and-shoot ones."

"What about Rose? How do you feel about her coming home?"

"Have to say, I was surprised to find her here. I ... can't go back there again, Addie."

"She's a good girl, Daniel, just a bit verwirrt."

"I know she's confused, and I know how much she hurts, believe me, I know. But," he paused and then smiled, "you know ... when you are in school and your first crush is the cheerleader who's in love with the football captain or the rugby captain? Whenever they are away from you, all your thoughts are about them, and when you're with them, you can't breathe."

"Yeah - yes I do. His name was Heinrich," she mused.

Daniel ran his tongue across the back of his teeth trying to organise his thoughts. "That's me and Rose. She's the cheerleader, the Doctor- weellll - that part is obvious. I'm the bloke from the science club. But then you grow up and realise you're never getting the cheerleader. A few weeks ago, I thought that I wouldn't be able to breathe if Rose came back. I wanted her to know that I was still here, still waiting. But when I saw her yesterday, I was glad that my friend came home, but that's it. I just wanted to hug my friend and hold Nora's hand. Does this make sense?"

"It makes perfect sense, schotz. I like Nora, she's a good girl and she does adores you. Truth be told, she is who I would choose for a daughter-in-law ... if it were my choice." She leaned over to kiss his cheek. "Go to work."

"I'm leaving you the car in case you need to do the shopping." He took the last bite of eggs, walked over to the nook by the door for his keys and helmet. "She and Robbie are coming up early Saturday morning for the Autumn Festival. She's spending the night. Is that alright?"

"It's your house, schotz, and Nora will help me. And I have a friend taking me to the festival." She flashed a motherly smile, then added the scraps to Finn's breakfast.

"Excuse me, wha -what? Who and why didn't you tell me, you were seeing someone?"

"I don't tell you everything," she teased. "Remember the conversation we had about new loves well, I met a widower in the village. He's a nice man. Mr Borwick, he's a farmer. He's taken me for tea a few times." She smiled.

"I think - that's - bloody marvellous." He kissed her cheek. "Behave, eh?"

o0o

The clear sky, early morning sunlight filtered through the blinds, sending thin shafts of light playing across the covers. Rose blinked in the semi darkness of the hotel suite. She had to spend six weeks in Glesca it wasn't going to be in that dinky little flat that Torchwood owned. She started with her toes, then ankles, working up through each group of muscles stretching her slim body, making sure that every muscle burned from the pull. It was a ritual born of years of waking up on the run.

Rose pulled herself out of bed and headed for the luxurious en-suite and a waiting shower. She stripped her knickers and tee off, turned the water on full blast and waited for the bathroom to fill with steam. The pulsating water sent a prickly stinging sensation against her skin. The sensation reminded her that she was alive, and if she was alive, there was hope.

Steam swirled around the shower enclosure relaxing away the last vestiges of the same dream she had every night. Water beat down on her head massaging the tenseness from her scalp. This morning, instead of the clear plans that usually began her day she struggled to bring her jumbled thoughts under control. Usually, by the end of her morning shower, the day's plans were set. Today, though, she kept wondering if the plan made sense.

Rose finally stepped from the shower, towel dried her hair and let the warmth of the heat lamp in the ceiling dry her body. She avoided actually looking in the memory at her own image. She just didn't want to deal with knowing that all of the dimension jumps had aged her looks. Without makeup covering the dark circles, she looked more like thirty than twenty-five. _Still_, she thought as she put her damp hair up into a clip, _I'm not too bad._

She dressed, tucked the key guard, mobile and her I.D. in the pocket of her windcheater and left for a run. She stepped into bright sunshine and a chill in the air that otherwise would have made her turn back for a warmer jacket, but with running, the temperature felt great. The streets in London would have been too crowded even at this hour to enjoy a good run through the city, but as Rose fell into a rhythm, she found that she quite enjoyed running the streets of downtown. Each step pounding the concrete brought order to the emotions that threatened to drown her.

The burn in her muscles and hard breathing that came with the run was mere annoyance as adrenaline pumped fuelling her further into the heart of Glesca. The sidewalks and streets were filling with office workers arriving in the various buildings surrounding her. Long practised habit to pace her runs slowed her pace exactly twenty-five minutes in. Other than a steady direction toward the heart of the ancient city, she'd not paid much attention to her surroundings. Rose stopped, leaned against a wall and pulled out her mobile to check her coordinates. For a long breathless moment, she stared at the device then scrolled down the menu choices until she found the directory and typed in Nora Filson. She hovered over the send button debating whether checking up on the woman was the right thing to do.

Daniel might have the Doctor's memories but he was incredibly naïve. She knew exactly where the trait came from. She'd observed Donna enough times to know that despite her brusque demeanour and loud voice, the woman was too trusting, usually resulting in getting her heart broken by some man. Rose hit send. In the blink of an eye, Nora's address for home and work appeared on the screen. Ridiculously simple. Ridiculously dangerous.

Fate had to have a hand in her decision. The building where Nora worked was only three blocks from the building she was leaning against. Rose put the map directions on audio, tucked the mobile in her pocket and resumed her run. Old and new buildings of brick and glass rose up around her as she turned the corner to Cafogan Street and jogged through he crowd of coffee clutching workers headed for their dull lives. Not so long ago, she aspired to one of those jobs, but now she couldn't imagine being stuck in a cubicle or office living the life of a drone.

The mobile announced 'you have arrived' outside the rough stone and glass building with wide glass doors. The perfect combination of ultra modern bore the name C.M. Rosen & Company. The office building raised an impressive ten stories above street level. _C.M. must have done well for himself_, she thought. Rose pushed through the rotating door and walked across the marble tile floor drawing the interest of security guard. She made a point of smiling brightly at the man as she scrutinised the directory looking for Nora's name.

"Excuse me," she called to the guard who'd returned to his desk looking bored.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Nora Filson, do you know her? She gave the building but forgot her suite number. I have an appointment with her in -" Rose checked her watch. "Ooh, late. My run took a bit long. That suite number-" She smiled with her tongue slightly peeking through.

"Office or home?" the guard asked.

"Oh, office. I just took my job and the guy who had it before - my gawd, a folding chair against the wall was his idea of a decoration. I can't work like that."

"Eight-seventeen. You're fine; she just went up. Mrs Filson is excellent and as sweet as they come. The building is a better place with her."

"Yeah, this a posh building though for an interior designer. I hope I can afford her work." Rose laughed. "Can I just ask, why did you ask me?"

"There was a bloke hangin' around. Just want to keep her safe. I knew he was fake when he asked for the decorator."

"Really," Rose replied. "Well, better get up there, eh?"

"Yes, just sign my sheet and you can go up. Welcome to Glesca, miss."

"Thanks," Rose answered whilst signing her name.

Rose followed a group of posh looking women into the elevator, ignoring the looks flashed in her direction. She stepped off on the eighth floor, quickly finding Nora's office. She stopped outside of the door and drew a breath before entering. Muffled angry voices filtered into the tastefully styled reception from a back office. Rose stepped closer trying to catch bits of the conversation. She heard enough to realise that the male voice probably belonged to the man the guard chased off prompting her to step in.

"Nora, its Rose Tyler. Sorry for being late. My run took longer than expected," she yelled whilst pulling out her mobile.

The voices stopped and a second later Nora appeared with a man behind her. Her eyes had that deer caught in the headlights expression Rose had seen in her friends' eyes too many times. "Miss Tyler," she greeted Rose with a shaky voice. "My assistant went for lattes. She'll be right back. I hope you don't mind, I took the liberty of ordering you mocha with whipped crème. It gets the blood pumping in the morning."

Her eyes told Rose that she was lying. "Oh, I'd love it." Rose stood legs apart with her arms crossed and her thumb planted over the emergency icon. If she hit _send_ both Glesca police and Torchwood agents would descend on this office in minutes. There were benefits to being Peter Tyler's daughter and one included help when she was in trouble.  
The bloke was good looking but the look in his blue eyes showed him for what he was, a dangerous man. He stepped from behind Nora and toward Rose. His rigid posture sent a shiver of fear through Rose as she straightened to meet his implied threat. She met his glare with a cheeky smile.

"Did I mention," she said pulling the mobile out, "my name is Tyler." She stepped away from the door letting the glowering man leave. "Have a great morning," she called after him.

"Unhappy client?" Rose asked when she turned back to face Nora.

"No, unhappy ex husband," Nora replied. She drew a breath, folded her arms to hide her still shaking hands and forced a smile onto her face. "Mind you, I am glad you came, but Miss Tyler, why are you here?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure. You should put cold flannels on your wrist before it bruises."

"Right. Um, you can follow me to the back if you want. Daniel told me you were back." Nora said. She started for the back.

Rose followed her through the hallway to a room filled with bolts of material, paint and flooring samples on shelves and a computer with designs pulled up on the screen. "Yeah, I'm taking over Torchwood here until Jake is on his feet and Daniel is ... well ..." She left the rest unsaid.

"No longer suspended?" Nora filled in.

"He told you about that, huh," Rose smiled tightly.

"Yes, he stayed with me Saturday. I have to say I'm kind of glad. I don't think he should be running around in alleys and warehouses." Nora said.

"Yeah, neither do a few others." Rose scoffed. "It really ticked off Marcus."

Nora nodded toward the coffee pot, "Help your self, I'll be right back." A moment later, she was back with a cold flannel wrapped around her wrist. She smiled when Rose handed her a steaming cup of the hot liquid. "So, what can I do for you? I mean thank you, but ..."

"I just ... Daniel told me you two were ... seeing each other." Rose hesitated unsure of why she was standing here.

"We are." Nora took a swallow of the brew.

"Can I ask, what he has told you about us?" Rose winced even as the question came out of her mouth.

"He told me how he met you before the Troubles. It seems your relationship was ... a bit convoluted especially when you fell in love with his twin - John."

"His twin?" Rose's eyes widened in shock. "He - he told you about his twin?" she stuttered.

"Just that when you two broke up, you met his twin and that ... until a few months ago, he didn't even know the man existed. Daniel's family seems a bit - messed up. It must have shocked you, running into an identical twin like that."

_You don't know the half of it_,Rose thought. "I have to say, I'm stunned that he told you something so private. That's not like him. I should go." Rose mentally kicked herself for coming. It was completely juvenile to come checking out her competition. The next words were just as surprising. "If you like, I can have one of our security staff install a call box on your door. You'll be able to buzz people in."

"You don't have to do that, really. I'll be fine."

"No, you are a friend of Daniel's and he is still Torchwood. We take of our own." Rose set the cup down. "I'll have our security here this morning."

"Miss Tyler, before you go, I want to apologise."

"For what?" Rose shifted uneasily.

"The way I spoke to you at the party. You should know that everyone that worked on the house knew that Daniel's health was precarious and he was so excited about you seeing the house. I have to tell you that I really thought you were bit of a..."

"Bitch." Rose grimaced as she said the word. "S'pose, maybe that night, I was. If you want, I can have cameras installed at your house too, so you know when bozo shows up."

"Thanks." Nora readjusted the wrap on her wrist. "Miss Tyler -

"Rose, call me Rose."

"Right, Rose. You should also know that Daniel loves your family, and he desperately wants your friendship. It crushed him to think that he'd disappointed your father."

"I'm sure it did. Nora, there are things about Daniel that you don't know."

"I know," Nora said with a tense smile, "that Daniel is the gentlest, angriest man I know. I know that he's utterly guilt ridden. That he believes people died during the Troubles because he was off having a ball with you. He thinks that if he'd stayed, he would have noticed that maniac and stopped him from misusing university professors. I know that he thinks he's a murderer because he killed a man who was trying to kill him."

"You think you're so smart, don't you." Rose bristled, resenting the way this woman understood Daniel, maybe more than she did.

"No, No ... I just listen - to what Daniel doesn't say. For instance, until this past weekend, he still hadn't let go of the hope that you'd come back. It was in his eyes and in the tone of his voice every time he said your name. I'm sorry his brother left you both on that beach. I can't imagine why, unless he thought for some reason that he's chosen a life not fitting a relationship. But please, I am begging you, don't make Daniel pay for it."

"Right- I need - to go." Rose turned.

Her chest felt constricted, making it impossible to breathe. Every step back to reception felt like she was dragging herself through knee-deep mud, like the time she'd landed in the middle of a war zone. One more slightly off-kilter dimension jump gone wrong in her attempt to find him. When she had the door knob tightly in her hand grounding her in the moment, she turned back, expressionless, to face Nora. The Doctor's grinning mug filled her mind "The last few days, all I have imagined is what it would feel like to have him hold my hand again, to feel his hands on my skin, his mouth on mine while he was inside me." She sniffed hard. "Do you know, we've never ... I can't believe, I just told you that. I really have to go to work."

Nora stood obviously unsure of what else to say. "Thanks - for the security," she finally muttered.

"Right." Rose said walking out the door.

The walk to the lift passed in a haze. She refused to let the tears burning her eyes come, instead digging her nails deep into her palms, forcing the pain away. She would not cry, not again. It felt like forever before the lift doors opened to the lobby allowing her to make her escape outside. A quick ten second assessment of her surroundings reoriented her for the run back to the hotel. Each footstep struck the pavement with a force that spread up her spine. Dodging the pedestrians that now crowded the streets came easy. She caught flashes of the reflection of her lithe form in freshly cleaned windows as she ran past glass fronted office buildings. She ran until her lungs burned for oxygen and her muscles ached with the strain. Images of the TARDIS dematerialising, over and over, filled her head.

The Doctor screamed her name across the cosmos, urging her onward. Rose ran unerringly back to the hotel racing up the steps, jogged across the hotel's marble floor for the staircase taking two at time until she reached fifth floor. The hallway was empty when she pulled the fire door open for the jog to her room. "Shite," she cursed when she fumbled the keycard, forcing it until the light turned green and she managed to push her way in. The bed sank under her weight when she collapsed heaving, gasping for air. Every breath felt as if it were her last. Slowly, her oxygen deprived lungs calmed as she focused on the swirls of plaster sculpted in the ceiling.

No man, alien or not, was worth this pain.

Sprawled across the bed, Rose let her self drift, unaware of how much time passed. The ringing of her mobile cut through the grey shrouding her mind. It took a second to recognise the voice calling her boss on the other side of the void.

"Boss?" Harry asked sounding worried

"What?" Rose answered not caring that she sounded short.

"Um, I sent a couple of guys to the address you gave, so that's squared. You're late, we were a little worried about you, anything wrong?"

"No - I'm fine. Just went for a morning run. I'll be there in about an hour."

"Well, you might want to hurry that up a wee bit."

"Why, is that alien causing trouble?"

"No-no, but Don Noble just called us on Daniel's line. He says, he's our new liaison officer. He wants to meet with you. He's on his way over."

Rose pulled herself upright. "Don Noble, the copper from London?"

"Yes, ma'am. Daniel has been working on getting him up here for weeks. He took the job this morning."

"I'll be there as soon as I can," Rose said. A smile played across her face as she pulled herself upright, ready to start part two of her life.


	27. Chapter 27

The whroop of his alarm woke Daniel promptly at seven AM. Saturday brought the longest week of his short existence and in his long memory to an end. It was nice having Jake and Nick stay the week. Not only did it make the house feel like old times on board the TARDIS with his companions, their presence kept him from going off the deep end with worry. Still, he had the nagging worry that Nora, Don and Rose were keeping something from him. The hint was more in how they talked than what they said. It was alright though, she and Robby would be here in an hour or so and he'd find out even if it took asking questions of a six year old. The thought of wrapping his arms around Nora brought more than a smile resulting in a low groan. The possibilities existed, but the last time he'd given into fantasy, it had resulted in disaster. Today, he would not take the chance.

Laying there, toes pointed, he stretched his thin frame until his muscles burned whilst scrubbing his hands over his face before finally swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. He smiled as he reached down to rip off the sheets. Addie insisted sheets be changed every Wednesday and Saturday, but today he would put on a brand new bed set - just in case. If anyone heard him whistling whilst changing the covers over, they would no longer question if he'd gone mental. They would know. For once, Addie wouldn't have to fuss as he stuffed the dirty linens and skivvies down the laundry shoot. He couldn't resist a stop at the full length mirror for a quick check of his physique. For as much as he wished it was different, and despite the outdoor activity that defined his muscles, Donna's description of too skinny for words still fit. Still didn't have hips though. Were blokes even supposed to have hips?

"You're an idiot," he muttered as he padded across the carpet to the loo for his morning needs and a long hot shower. The pulsating water beat against every muscle shaking the last vestiges of sleep away. By the time that he stepped from the shower to towel off, he was sure he'd prepared for a perfect day. The persistent ringing of his mobile interrupted the plans running through his head to ensure Nora and Robbie had a great day. A second of fear rose as he grabbed the thing before it managed to vibrate off his nightstand.

Rose's Torchwood ID flashed on the screen ramping the fear into a moment of full blown panic. "Rose, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Calm down. I just wanted you to know that Nora and Robbie got off without trouble. But, I wanted to catch you up since Don figured you might be worried. From the sound of your voice, he was right."

"I knew something happened. When he called last night, he didn't sound right. What is it?"

"Ewan and Bryce were on surveillance at Nora's parents and managed to catch the Filsons showing up last night demanding to see Robbie. While they waited for the coppers to showup, they managed to grab enough shots of Mrs Filson cursing Nora's mother to warrant additional charges of harassment. Don and Nora were on their way back from Edinburgh when we called to tell them and he told us not to call you."

"Why not? You should have," Daniel snapped.

"So you could do what exactly? You would have just obsessed all night for no reason."

"What are they doing with that family?" Daniel's voice trembled with rage

"Well right now, they have figured out the McGregors and Nora aren't sitting targets. Other than that, I don't know, but it's a good thing she's coming up. On a lighter note, we found Ned's ship."

"Ned?"

"Yeah. You know, your shape shifting friend."

"You lot named him Ned?" He chuckled.

"Yeah, thought maybe you might want to come back with Nora on Sunday and help us send him off."

He knew without hesitation that she was smiling the way she always did. "I might, you'll have to helicopter me back. I have classes on Monday."

"Do you have to?"

"Yeah, I have bills to pay. Harry clamped down on my expenses and your father suspended me." He huffed. "I never thought I'd say this, but I need my job. How domestic is that, eh? Bet ya never thought you'd hear that from my gob, or his, did ya?"

"No," Rose whispered. "I really didn't. You sound so -"

"Ordinary - domestic? I have a mortgage and carpet that isn't even blue. Of course, my bike is ... blue I mean."

"You really do love her, don't you? It's not a rebound thing at all, is it? I thought, maybe ... but you really do love her."

He could hear the incredulity in her voice. There was no malice or anger, just stunned acceptance, as if the thought had never occurred to her.

"Yeah, I really do. I didn't think that would ever be possible, but I do."

"We didn't really talk last week. I just have to know. Have you forgiven him, Daniel? Even a little?"

"I've made peace with him. That's one reason why I did the sketches. Nora thinks that he's my brother."

"John, I know. I nearly dropped my teeth. Might have warned me about that one last Sunday." She chuckled. "How about me, Daniel?" Her voice wavered. "Have you forgiven me, even a little?"

"I never needed to forgive you. You were - are in love with him."

"I just wish that I hadn't been such a witch."

"You weren't, and never could be. You were my cheerleader."

Rose laughed aloud. "What?"

"I have spent weeks trying to figure this out. You know, when the geek is in love with the cheerleader, but the cheerleader loves the rugby captain. I'm the geek and you are the pink and yellow cheerleader. With you, I was so scared - all the time that you would never see me for me or that if you did, I wouldn't measure up."

"Daniel, I never meant to make you feel like that."

"I know that. I wrapped you up with every thing that I lost from the TARDIS and I thought that without you, I could never have anything again. But I was so wrong. Because of you, I survived when I should have died. You made me grow up ... Rose?"

"I'm still here," she answered in a low voice.

"Do you remember when I told you that I would always love you, no matter what?"

"Yeah, I do."

"I meant that and I still do, but this is different. How I feel about Nora is different from how I felt about you. Can you understand?"

"Yeah, actually - I do. She's your Doctor."

A slow smile of understanding crossed Daniel's face.

"Have you told her what you do for Torchwood?" Rose continued.

"Yeah. I did."

"Have you told her about you?"

"No. I can't, at least, not yet. I mean, I've practised what to say, run the scenarios in my head, but they all end with her grabbing Robbie and running for the other side of the universe. I can't risk that. Not yet, anyway." Daniel marvelled at just how loud the silence filling the distance between them became.

"Yeah, listen, don't worry about Nora." When she finally spoke, her voice no longer quivered. "You have fun today. We'll keep an eye on the bozo. If you come up Sunday, I will make sure you get home. When you're ready, we'll find a way to show her without scaring her. Are you going to Mum's fancy dress party on the 31st? This earth doesn't have Halloween, but she's doing her bit to invent it."

It felt good to hear the resentment leave Rose's voice. Daniel closed his eyes feeling like a tonne of weight lifted from his shoulders. "Yeah, she called me Wednesday night. I thought it would be a good time for Nora and Robbie to meet Tony, have a little fun. Addie really wants to see Jackie and Pete and I can't believe I'm saying this, but I miss your mum.

Rose chuckled. "Would you mind if I invited Don?"

"Don? - no. Blimey, no. No. He would probably like seeing the mansion without a gun in his face. He told me about his first meet-up with your mum. Are we good, Rose?"

"Yeah, we're good. See you Sunday," she replied before ending the call

Daniel clutched the mobile feeling as if one door had closed whilst a new opened beckoning to him, but the feeling mixed with fleeting image of the Doctor chasing something strong enough to force a sharply drawn breath. The image lasted only a second tempering the relief that came with Rose's phone call. The fleeting images came sporadically leaving Daniel feeling disoriented from a telepathic link that shouldn't exist. He shook his head, sending fine droplets of water flying from his wet hair, and tossed the mobile to the bed where it landed with a gentle thud. He wasn't going to let some image in his head ruin his good mood instead focused on brushing his teeth, shaving and getting dressed.

He stood one more time in front of the mirror this time studying his reflection. New haircut, clean shaven, fresh breath, new jeans, jumper- all in order, he thought as he stepped away. He'd hadn't spent so much time in front of a mirror since leaving London. He usually pulled his clothes on, finger combed his hair and went off. He rarely even shaved on the weekend. But not today. He glanced over at the dresser. One final touch, he thought, before spritzing a touch of Howie's cologne on and headed down.

"Took you long enough," Jake teased when Daniel took the steps down to the lounge to see his guests drinking their morning tea.

"Very funny. You lot need to get dressed. Nora and Robbie will be here soon," Daniel sneered heading for the kitchen. The clock on the kitchen wall showed five minutes before eight.

o0o

"Keep an eye on your rear view mirror and if you see a car that stays behind you for more than ten minutes, hit the panic button Rose gave you," Don instructed.

"I'll be fine." Nora laughed while strapping Robbie into his seat. "And thanks for watching the house. Ian won't be back though. Why don't you come with us?"

"Because I need to get ready for my job, and if I am staying here, I need to set up your spare room. By the way, if I didn't say thanks - thanks. The free room and board will help with a deposit. And I have missed not having someone to look after. Now, get out here and have fun with my cousin."

Don smiled when Nora stretched up to give him a kiss on his cheek. Watching her pull away, he pulled his mobile out and dialled Rose. They had already set up a hidden protection detail making sure that Nora drove out of Glesga safely. Crazed ex husbands or not, she was a good woman and she and Daniel deserved to find happiness with each other. But then so did Rose.

"Hey, Blondie," he greeted when she answered. "She's away. Make sure the 'copter keeps her in sight. I was just wonderin', now that the kiddies are settled, how 'bout you and I check out this town? I have never been this far north"

"To be honest, I haven't seen this town as a tourist either." Rose giggled.

"I looked up a few things. We could do the arcades or something called Prince Charlie's Square."

"Pick me up at the warehouse. I'll be ready." Rose answered. Maybe coming to Glesga wouldn't be so bad after all, she thought.

o0o

The image of the silver sedan on the security cam sent Daniel to the driveway with Finn at his heels to wait for Nora to make the turn up the drive. His face split with a grin when she stopped behind his SUV. Robbie started for the door before his mother turned the engine off. Daniel helped get the back seat door open, not expecting the six year old to bound out. "Robbie, don't," Nora fussed.

"But Mum, it's Finn. And Daniel!" the boy exclaimed as he dropped to the ground to wrap his arms around the dog's neck.

"I'm glad I'm in there somewhere." Daniel laughed, opening Nora's door to help her from the car. She was in his arms snuggling against his chest before he could utter hello. "Hey you," He murmured kissing the top of her head. "I missed you. Rose called me about what happened at your parents. Are you all right?"

"We're fine. They scared Robbie but dad settled him down. Your friends showed him their cameras, and by the time Don and I got there, he was fine. My parents, Don and I all talked and decided that Don should sleep in my spare room for awhile. It helps both of us, really. You won't worry and he can save for a bigger deposit for a better flat."

"Yeah, he lived with his - with Granddad in London. Five years in that city and the bloke never paid rent." Daniel laughed. "How did Edinburgh go," he asked. He slipped and arm around her waist to walk in the house. "Finn, house," he ordered. "C'mon Robbie, Adela has a surprise for ya." He kissed Nora.

"I got the job." She leaned heavily against him. "It's going to be great. That - is the other reason that it's a good thing Don is staying. I can take the train in the morning after dropping off Robbie and Don will get him from school. Or, I can put him in the after school care club." She looked up with a smile.

Daniel swallowed hard. Pride glistened in her eyes making it almost impossible not to pull her in his arms and kiss her. "Good. That's good," he whispered against her hair before kissing her temple.

"What's planned?" she asked.

"Well, there is the parade in Glen Coe at eleven. My class has a float in and I thought Robbie could ride up top with us. He can throw candy to the crowd. There is a fair after, but first ... Addie has breakfast.

o0o

Promptly at ten, Daniel was surprised to see a land rover pull into the drive. Addie answered his questioning expression with a warm smile as Nick helped her slip into her windcheater. "The boys and I are going with Mr Borwick. You three need some time together," she explained.

"Actually," Nick continued, "If Robbie here doesn't mind, we thought after the parade, we could take him to the fair and fireworks and you two -"

"Could have some real alone time," Jake finished with a cheeky grin.

"Oh, I don't know," Nora said glancing up at Daniel.

"We'll see, yeah." He put both hands on her shoulders as he bent to see her eye to eye and smiled warmly. "It's safe here, okay. C'mon on you lot. Let's not keep Mr Borwick waiting."

Tourists and residents surrounding Glen Coe crowded the narrow streets of small village making it difficult to reach the town centre. For once, Daniel didn't mind using his ID to get where he needed to be when others wanted him to go a different way. He manoeuvred through the traffic until reached the parking designated for parade members. With Nora leaning against him and Robbie straddled on his shoulders Daniel weaved through the crowd to reach a ten foot float covered in blue material. Four foot stars lined each side of the float. A large bust representing Scottish authors took up the rear of the float while book cases filled with fake books took up the front. A dozen young teens and their parents scattered around the float, adding the final touches. All looked up when they saw their teacher walk up.

"Nora, let me introduce my students, who are, for the very first time, being allowed to participate in the school's entries and for that reason had best be on their very finest behaviour." Daniel laughed.

"Class, these are my friends, Nora and Robbie. Robbie," Daniel grunted as he lifted Robbie over his head, "is going to help throw candy to watchers. Melody Pond, front and centre. You too, Kenny Harris," Daniel ordered.

"So," Melody started, grinning up at him with one arm draped casually around Kenny's shoulder, "You're not gay?"

"What!" Daniel gasped, turning bright red trying to ignore Nora choking back laughter. He hoped Jake was no where near him, but then he saw his best friend standing back laughing into Nick's shoulder.

"Melody Pond!" Her guardian snatched the girl back. "You apologise to Mr Barrow! Now!"

"Why? Everyone was thinking it, not just me. He's never with a girl in the village."

"Mrs Stiller, it's alright." He forced his embarrassment down while flashing a professional smile to reassure the woman. If there was anything that he's grown used to, it was Melody's tendency to just let words tumble out. "Melody, if I were gay, it would be none of your business, but no, I'm not. Nora lives in Glesga. So, can I trust you with my assignment?"

"Yes sir, didn't mean to make ya mad."

"Right. You and Kenny are both assigned to keeping Robbie safe. Make sure he doesn't hang over the edge of the stars. And, watch what you say in front of him, got it?"

"Yes, Mr Barrow." Both students chimed together

Nora quickly grabbed Daniel's camera snapping pictures of Daniel lifting her son to the float and the snapping pictures of his backside as stepped up to verify that the teens fastened him in correctly. When he turned back all he could see was her bright smile.

"Want to ride with me? I'm monitoring the camera while Mr Addis drives." He grinned.

"Will he be okay up there?"

"Yes, he is well fastened." Daniel kissed her cheek, ignoring the dramatic groans of his students.

"That girl has quite the gob, doesn't she?" Nora leaned against him chuckling.

"Melody is a trial. Reminds me of someone I used to know a long time ago." Daniel thought of the remarkable woman lost to the Library.

"Why haven't they ever been allowed to do this before?"

"Because the powers that be didn't think kids with learning issues could deal with the stress. My kids have had a ball building this float. Their math scores went through the roof when they started planning this project. The district head teacher thought I was expecting too much, and I proudly proved him wrong." Daniel guided her to the passenger side of the lorry pulling the float.

Daniel made the introductions with Mr Addis and the three climbed into the lorry. Daniel situated the cameras so that Nora could watch Robbie gleefully toss candy off the side. While the sight made Daniel smile, the expressions of his two most notorious students brought him the most joy. Melody showed little effects from her run-in with the district head of special-education and now seemed to delight in caring for her young charge.

Mr Addis drove a steady five miles per hour down the parade route, with Daniel hoping that Addie was using the video camera.

"Look, Daniel," Nora chortled." Robbie's using the camera you gave him."

"Smart lad, isn't he?" Mr Addis laughed. "So, Daniel, what are you two doing after the parade?"

"Um, we are just going to the fair," Daniel answered. "Unless …." He looked hopefully at Nora who just smiled.

The parade wound its way up the streets past what seemed hundreds of cheering watchers. By the time the parade ended, Nora had relaxed against Daniel not caring that Mr Addis could see how their hands intertwined. Once the lorry stopped, both Daniel and Nora were out the car to retrieve a giggling Robbie from the swarm of teenage girls trying to mother him. Daniel lifted him down with a broad grin, and handed him back to his mother. "I can trust you lot to behave at the fair, right?" His glare quickly turned to a warm smile. He slipped an arm around Nora's waist to begin the hunt for Addie, Jake and Nick.

"Robbie?" Daniel took a chance and flashed a smile at Nora hoping she wouldn't get angry when she heard this question. "Do you mind spending some time with Miss Adela, Jake and Nick? I promise that Nick will give picky back rides."

"Daniel?" Nora protested.

"What are you and Mummy going to do?" Robbie asked tugging his mum forward.

"We're going for a walk, might be gone for awhile, but you'll be fine with Miss Adela. They will make sure you have fun."

"Will you make my mummy laugh?" The boy looked dead serious at Daniel. "Mummy never laughs, not really. Will you?"

"Robbie!" Nora choked out while Daniel burst into laughter and knelt in front of the boy, ignoring the crowd moving around them.

"Robbie, I promise, I will do my very best to make your mum laugh. So, can I borrow her for the afternoon?"

Robbie's eyes travelled first to his mother's then back to Daniel's. "Okay, but I want pictures."

This time it was Daniel who nearly choked at the child's innocence. "I'll see what I can do," he finally uttered, winking at Nora.

"Alright then." Daniel stood up, "I am officially shanghaiing you for an afternoon of grown-up fun. And I mean it." His grinned broadened. "Pictures are optional."

"Daniel Ulysses Barrow, shame on you." She looked at Robbie, and then Daniel. "Come on Robbie, lets find Miss Adela."


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: There is a longer more detailed copy of this chapter that contains the racy bits. To protect my rating I have edited it out of this copy. ** **If you wish to read it please pm**.

"Are you sure he'll be alright," Nora asked glancing back at Robbie's rapidly disappearing head obviously worried about leaving her son.

"I promise," Daniel answered. "and Adela and the lads will be in seventh heaven looking out for him. She lost her grandbaby in the troubles, and Jake and Nick are talking about adopting." He kept his arm draped around her shoulder while they made the walk back to his car. "It's good practice."

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Well, first I thought we could go for a walk in the glen and then there is something I want you to see. After that, we'll see."

Nora leaned against the door when they reached the car studying the man she'd unintentionally given her heart too. She liked this side of Daniel, taking charge. After her run in with Ian, trip to court and then the Filsons, it was nice to just lean against him, and let his arms wrap tightly around her. And they did. Daniel pulled her snugly against him, resting his chin on her head. She felt his breath against her scalp followed by a kiss. When he pulled back, he had that dreamy expression that she had only seen in his eyes. When his eyes had that look, she felt like she could fall into them. The expression promised more than love, it promised security and safety. With his arms still around her, she watched him glance around and then lowered his head to kiss her. Despite being a short kiss, it was bolder and full of potential. She wanted desperately to be alone with him. A shiver of unexpected fear flooded her, filling her with dread.

"Hey, what is it? What's wrong?" he asked, his concern plainly evident.

"Daniel, I want to be alone with you but ..."

"But what? Nora we can go back if you want."

"It's silly," she said, shaking her head.

"You shivered, so it's not. Is it me? Am I being pushy?"

"Oh, Daniel, you silly git," she scoffed. "You know that I love you and want to be with you."

"But?"

"It's just …. I never told you about how Robbie was conceived." Nora chewed her lip, unable to look at him. "I was too ashamed."

Daniel straightened with the realisation of what Ian Filson had done to this gentle woman. He eased two long fingers through her hair, gently pushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear. He sucked the back of his teeth and then bit his top lip to control his anger. He sighed hard before muttering his question, disgusted by his thought. "He hurt you, didn't he?"

Nora nodded but refused to meet Daniel's eyes. "With him there was never ... tenderness. One night, I came home from my internship inordinately tired and sick. Ian came home after a game all excited about their win. He was already bladdered when he walked in the kitchen and just started - pulling me to the bedroom. I was bloody sick so - I refused. I told him that I was sick, but he went ballistic. I still remember his hand flying out, backhanding me across the floor." Nora sighed. "He pushed me down on the table..."

"Don't," Daniel whispered. " Don't. I am so sorry. We can go back." Daniel whispered.

"That's just it, I don't want to. I want that ... walk. We're a mess, aren't we?" She scoffed. "You've never and since that night I've never." She pressed her forehead into his chest.

"Let's go back to the house and walk the glen. Maybe after, we can just cuddle and talk. Things will go where they go. Okay? I just want to hold you." He kissed her gently again.

Nora giggled against his mouth, feeling immediately silly. Sometimes, she wondered how Daniel had fallen into her life. "Let's go." She pulled back, reached behind and opened the car door.

The smile on Daniel's face crinkled the corner of his eyes. She reached to stroke his cheek before she stepped inside. A minute later, she snuggled against his side, closed her eyes just breathing in his scent as he started the engine. The mid-day sun filtered through the autumn foliage sending shadows across the roadway. The tension in every muscle of her body fled with every mile that Daniel drove away from the school and toward his house. When the car pulled into the drive, she hated the idea of moving away from his side. In that moment, she felt incredibly safe. She sat up as Daniel bounded out of the car, pulled her door open and wiggled his long fingers in invitation to take his hand.

"House or glen?" He grinned.

"Glen," she answered taking his hand.

With her hand tucked firmly in his, Daniel led the way behind the house and up the path leading up the hill. Nora marvelled at each long step that he made as he climbed, pulling her along. They reached the tree line. Daniel pulled her close slipping an arm around her waist as they made there way through to the glen. Daniel looked at her with a manic grin, "Betcha, I can beat you to the centre of the field before ya," he challenged.

"Really, those skinny legs have no power. I run every day." She grinned in response.

"You ready?"

Nora looked at him and then took up a starting position. "One."

"Two," he teased.

"Three!" she shouted. Laughing at him, she sprinted toward the middle of the field.

Daniel easily caught up, swooping her off her feet. Both landed in the middle of the dried grass in a heap, sending a flock of birds in the air protesting their disturbance. Nora rolled over on her back, glad that Daniel leaned across her blocking the sun. The effect gave him a halo broadening her smile. She reached up to push his hair back.

"I love your new haircut," she said.

"It's more of a restyle. The barber said that it made me look more professional." He stretched out next her leaning up on one elbow to shelter her from the sun. "Can I tell you something?"

"What?"

"You are so remarkable. I never thought I could love someone like this."

"You loved Rose?"

"Yeah, I did. I do, but this - is different. I wish, I could explain it, but please believe me, after what happened the last time that I said those words, I wouldn't say them again unless I meant it. I'd made up my mind never to love anyone again. But you just kept talking to me. I woke up one day, and no longer thought about Rose first, I thought about you." He traced a gentle line down her cheek.

"And Robbie, today for just a minute, I pretended that he was mine. It was a great feeling. Does that make me sound possessive? I don't mean to be. He looked so happy up on that float. After the weekend for him to trust me..."

The gentle expression on Daniel's face held Nora's attention more than his rambling words. He always tended to ramble when he felt unsure. Shadows played across his face highlighting the side of his nose. The slight hint of a five o'clock shadow hid the small mole on the edge of his jaw. Freckles scattered across his cheeks gave him such a boyish look. So different from Ian's rugged good looks that she thought once she couldn't live without. Daniel' gentle face hid a steely inner reserve. His eyes gave witness to the moral code he lived by. How in the name of sanity had she ever lusted after Ian? But then, Daniel had lusted after Rose. The thought that they were both misguided idiots widened her smile. He stopped speaking, looking at her with a quizzical expression that made her chuckle. Nora leaned up to meet his face and kissed him. Her heart raced as he deepened the kiss. Its warmth spread through her body as her fingers laced through his hair. He'd changed his toothpaste since their last kiss. Daniel lifted her up into his arms then settled back against the dried grass. Her legs opened, letting his right leg rest between. He left her mouth trailing kisses down her throat. His hand started under her jumper sending a shiver of desire through her when suddenly, he stopped.

"I'm so sorry, I should have asked," he huffed sounding terrified that he'd hurt her.

"I kissed you, numpty. But I was sort of wondering, could we do the house - go to the house? Can we go to the house?" she panted heavily. A flock of birds flying over head sent a long shadow trailing across them.

"Yeah, house. Can we ..."

"I think we might," she answered.

Daniel kept an arm snug around Nora as they crossed the field and skirted the tree line, stepping over fallen logs. They made the walk back in contented silence listening to the sounds of the woods. Fallen, dried leaves crackled underneath their feet. A field mouse hunting for fallen pine nuts scampered across the ground in front of them. Above them, squirrels chattered at each other as they jumped tree limb to tree limb. Daniel held her securely as they took Daniel's hand laid steps down the hill and through the gate. Their sudden proximity to the house brought on a fit of nervous giggles from Nora.

"What?" Daniel asked with his own chuckle.

"What will the dog think?"

"I literally have no idea, but I am not taking pictures." Daniel laughed, hugging her closer.

Finn met them at the door, excited to see his people home. Daniel ruffled his ears and sent the dog to lie down. He glanced up the stairs, drew a breath and looked down at Nora. "C'mon, I want to show you something," he said stopping at the bottom of the stairs long enough to remove the picture of the TARDIS, and then led her up to the office. Other than a new security monitor, little had changed. Still clutching her hand, he led her to the larger terrarium that now housed the baby coral. "It's grown," Nora murmured awed by the delicate organism that had tripled in size since she'd first seen.

"Remember this?" Daniel showed her the sketch he'd drawn of the TARDIS.

"Yeah, but you've added to it. Daniel, this is beautiful. It should be in an art gallery."

"No," he scoffed. "Please, don't think I'm demented, but I've wanted to tell you what this actually is for weeks. I want you to understand this part of my world. This isn't just a piece of coral, it is alien. John gave it to me on the beach," he half lied.

"Excuse me?" Her eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"It will eventually mature into a sentient machine called a TARDIS. It is a living time machine. Well, I say living; it's alive like coral is alive. When it's grown, it will be able to configure itself however, it wants and will be mildly telepathic. If you close your eyes and quiet your mind, you can feel her presence. It is irreplaceable, so you can't tell anyone outside the Torchwood family. Someone could get the wrong idea and try to hurt or destroy it.

"What?" She stepped back startled.

"She doesn't speak with words; it's more subtle than that. When she's grown, she'll try to anticipate what her pilot wants. At the moment, all she can do is feel your emotions and try to reflect peace. Give it a try. Just close your eyes and let go. Tell me what you feel."

Nora clutched his hand and did as Daniel asked despite wondering if this was a joke. She pushed away the worry and fear and simply said hello. For a moment, nothing happened and then a look of wonder spread across her face. She squeezed Daniel's hand as tight as she could. She felt a tendril of gold weave itself through her mind, leaving her feeling warm and safe. It lasted just a second and then was gone.

"Daniel?" she asked, in awe.

"I just wanted to show you." He caressed the coral with such a delicate touch that his finger seemed to glide over its surface.

Nora turned to cup his face in her hand. "You are the most remarkable man. You understand the stars, teach kids everyone else writes off, accept me and Robbie with all our baggage and you create art like I wish I could. You are …. Come here you." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I am so lucky that you walked into my office."

Daniel kissed her again and then led her out to the hall. He froze there, unsure of what to do. He ached for her, but the last thing that he wanted was to make her feel rushed or pushed. Nora ended the pain of his uncertainty by taking his hand. She led him to the bedroom, and once inside, closed the door. Without a word, she slipped her hands under his jumper, encouraging him to strip it off. When he did, she unbuckled his belt and unzipped his jeans. There was no longer doubt or fear, there was only love. Daniel dropped the jumper, kicked off his trainers and stepped out of his jeans. He moved to help her pull her jumper over her head. His hands slid up her back, lightly scraping her skin and feeling her tremble as he unfastened the white cotton bra. Jake's words, 'Let her show you what she wants to do,' echoed in his head.

His own skin shivered when Nora traced a line of kisses across his chest, taking a second to tease his nipples. Daniel groaned with pleasure. When she looked up, her smile alone sent a rush of heat through. Nora turned and pulled him to the bed. _God,_ Daniel thought, _this is real_. He was sure the tentative grin on his face made him look mental. Nora pulled the covers back, slid her knickers off and crawled under the covers. Daniel stood there, still unsure, feeling his y-fonts becoming increasingly uncomfortable.

"C'mon, Daniel, it's alright," Nora encouraged him.

"I don't want you hurt," he replied, his voice raw with desire.

"I'm fine."

Daniel crawled under the covers, feeling Nora's bare skin brush against him. Her hand slid under the covers to the edge of his pants, "These come off." She giggled.

As he chivvied out of his pants, he reminded her of Robbie getting caught doing something terribly wrong.

o0o

Rose stared out at the warehouse office window at the boats sailing the River Clyde. Every bit as wide and busy, the river was almost as beautiful as the Thames. Alternating bridge lights in shades of purple, blue and green shimmered off the black water reminding her of the London Eye back home. That was another thing this world lacked, a proper observation spot for the whole of London. There were so many tiny little differences between this side of the divide and the other fueling the moments of loneliness that still ate at her.

But not tonight.

Tonight, for the first time in years, she was a peace with her self and the world. She'd had a long heart to heart talk with both Daniel and her mum and then spent the day exploring the city with Don. He wasn't bad - for a Canadian. She liked that he was not only funny and intelligent, but filled with common sense. Other than occasionally holding her hand, he never tried to hit on her. And that was nice. He didn't make her feel guilty for not climbing into bed with him. Truth told, she'd had enough of that in the Ukraine. She looked up at the stars twinkling like fairies' light against the night sky and asked the universe to protect her Doctor - where ever he might be.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N Thank you to everyone reading. Reviews are most welcome. Love to hear your opinions**

* * *

The sound of a ringing mobile spiralled through the darkness straight into Daniel's sleep fogged brain. The persistent noise stopped. Daniel couldn't remember ever feeling so completely relaxed. He would have sunk back down in the darkness if it weren't for the weight in the middle of his chest and across his leg. The weight shifted relieving the pressure on his leg. When he cracked open one eye, he was stunned to find the room in total darkness and the source of pressure on his chest sleeping soundly. Using just his long index finger, he gently lifted the hair from her face making her wrinkle her nose in response. It didn't seem possible that she had actually lain in his arms, or that they had both slept till dark.

To have Rose in his arms and his bed had been the Doctor's secret dream from the moment that he regenerated into his tenth face. In an odd way, that desire came close to reality when he turned himself into the human John Smith. Daniel wondered if any part of the Doctor realised that he unconsciously came close to substituting Joan Redfern for Rose. A moment of his own panic struck when that same thought hit him. For a second his heart pounded wildly with the fear that he had used Nora. But then she shifted again, reflexively bringing his arms around her. The thought vanished like a wisp of smoke in the autumn air. It wasn't possible to love this much and be fake.

The phone buzzed again making him ease on arm off her to reach sideways to grab the annoying contraption. His voice was still husky with sleep when he tried to speak. "Yeah, walking in the glen usually makes me sleepy too," Jake teased.

"Jake?" Daniel whispered. "What time is it?"

"Um, nearly nine," Jake chuckled. "The fireworks have ended and we are headed for the car."

"The car? Home?" Daniel squeaked, filled with enough panic that Nora raised her head to blink in sleepy confusion.

"Yeah. And his lordship wants to know if you took pictures and made mum laugh," Jake said in obvious pleasure knowing that Daniel was squirming.

Nora sat up and looked around. "Oh God, Daniel how long?" she whispered as she reached for he dressing gown.

"Um, Jake, how long? Are you in the car yet?"

"Getting in the car now," Jake replied.

Daniel winced when he heard the car door shut. Under ideal circumstances, the drive took fifteen minutes. At least the village would be crowded slowing down the drive. "Half hour max," he replied to Nora as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed. "Jake, just drive safe, okay, and make sure you restrain Robbie properly," Daniel ordered while enjoying the sight Nora's dim form fastening her dressing gown. The sight improved when he flipped the bedside lamp. He couldn't help giggling as he reached for his pants and jeans lying crumpled in the middle of the floor.

"What?" she asked.

"I guess our walk in the glen took a bit longer than we planned."

"I'd say so," she replied as she walked over to wrap her arms around his waist. "We'll have to be quieter on our next walk." She grinned.

"There was a song a long time ago titled Afternoon Delight. Don't remember who sang it, but we had it, eh?"

"I'd say so." She leaned up to kiss him. "I'm taking a shower, you should probably wash your manky armpits before they get here."

"Right," he replied his voice husky with desire. He needed to research how often a person could dance in one day. He noticed that Nora seemed a bit stiff as she walked away from him. His own muscles ached. He zipped his jeans, grabbed a tee from the drawer and headed for the hallway loo for a quick wash. Daniel stared in the mirror, wondering if he looked different. The light that flashed behind his eyes startled him, forcing him to grip the sink. The person who suddenly stared back at him looked tired and haunted. Daniel swallowed when he realised the Doctor had reached out across the universe trying to make connection with something, someone. He ached with such an intense loneliness that Daniel wanted to sob. The image lasted seconds, fleeing like a bad dream in the light of day.

Daniel sniffed hard, then shook the image away. He'd told no one about the visions, or that his psychic connection to the man was as strong as ever. Lately, they had come more often as the Doctor's loneliness deepened. "I'm sorry, I wish I could help," he said softly, as he reached to touch the mirror. "It's not quite like you planned, but we are happy. She still loves only you," he muttered.

Daniel flashed his own image a sad smile and headed down stairs to make a couple of sandwiches and two fresh glasses of milk. According to his inner clock, they had fourteen minutes before everyone got home. He'd almost forgotten Finn, who had lain in his own bed, and now stood by the door with an anxious expression in his eyes. Not only had Daniel forgotten to let him out, he'd forgotten to feed him as well. "Sorry," Daniel said, whilst ruffling the dog's ears.

Fourteen minutes and twelve seconds later, Finn pulled the bell at the back door. Before Daniel could let him in the dog let out a low bark and tore away for the front of the house. Daniel glanced up at the security cam to see Mr Borwick's lorry pull into the circular drive. "Right on time," Daniel said whilst taking a bite of the sandwich. He'd hardly made it halfway when the door burst open Finn making little excited yips scrambling first to Robbie and then Addie. Daniel deliberately avoided eye contact with Nick and Jake as the boy dove towards his arms.

"Daniel, we saw fireworks. They blew up everywhere. Mum never let me go see fireworks before. Did you play with mum? I took lots of pictures, did you take pictures?"

Daniel kept a smile on his face as his eyes followed the backs of all three adults practically running for the kitchen laughing. He would pay them back. He laid his sandwich down as he kissed the boy's sticky face and picked him up. "You, young man, are a mess. Your mum is upstairs having a wash up, so, how about we draw your bath down here? I can borrow some of Miss Adela's bubbles and turn on the bubble machine? What do you think?"

"Do I have ta?" Robbie whinged

"Yeah, I think you sorta do," Daniel replied with a mock groan from the boy's tight hug around his neck.

"K."

Nora stood at the top of the stairs watching Daniel kneel down to lift her son, kiss him tenderly and head off to the bathroom as if he had done the deed for years. Never had she dreamed that she would witness a man be so gentle with her wee boy. Once the door closed, she made her way to confront the three laughing adults. She'd watched their expressions, especially on Nick and Jake's as they fled to avoid laughing aloud over Robbie's innocent questions. They were funny, but still... She eased past the door and walked to see two heads with embarrassed expressions swerve when she walked in.

"And just what is it that you two think is funny," she asked looking decidedly parental, "cos, I know Addie wouldn't laugh."

"Not at the wee one. But at Daniel's red face, I'm not so sure." Addie laughed. "He is not comfortable with the subject at all."

"Nora," Jake walked around and slipped his good arm around her shoulder. "You are the best thing that ever happened to that silly git. I have known him for a long time and I've never seen him so chuffed. He'll say he's just being respectful," Jake sneered, "but you should know any thing that's off colour embarrasses him."

"That - is because he is a gentleman, not all rowdy like some I know." Nora made the comment with a grin hoping she'd kept the meaning hidden.

"Yeah, well. Some blokes just need a good swift kick." Jake hugged her, understanding exactly what she meant.

"Did he eat, Nora? You know he's much better but he still has to eat on time and take his medicine," Adela chided gently.

"Um, no. I don't suppose either of us did." She smiled. "I'll chase him in."

¬'

"They are officially a couple," Jake said after Nora walked away.

"Yup," Nick acknowledged.

"So, what are we gonna do with Rose?" Jake mused.

"What are you talking? You leave Miss Rose alone," Adela looked up from making Daniel's sandwich.

"Addie, she needs someone. She needs a woman," Jake offered.

"What?" Nick spewed, choking on his drink.

"Not like that, you idiot. You know for a mate. She needs a best mate to go clubbin'. You go clubbin', you meet people, you meet people, you get dates," Jake explained.

"You two need to leave Miss Rose alone," Adela said.

"Addie, Rose has spent too much time alone. She obsessed over the Doctor for years and look where that got her. She needs someone. It isn't gonna be Daniel, and personally, I think that's a good thing. That bloke just wants a family. It's like he's just tired of all the running. But Rose, she's an adrenaline junkie, so she needs someone who can kick it like she can. She needs a bloke and the only way to get her started is with a best mate. And that - my friends - means a woman," Jake concluded.

"That's the most convoluted thinking that I've ever heard." Nick shook his head.

"You two need to leave Miss Rose - alone," Addie repeated. "When she is ready, she will move on. Until then we will do what friends always do."

"What - watch her dry up? That's not right."

"No. We support her, and we love her. That's what friends do."

"Addie." Jake slipped an arm around the older woman's shoulders and kissed her cheek. "I've been doing that for five years. Now, it's time to shift it a few notches. Wonder how much she likes Don?"

"Oh, this is not good," Nick scoffed. "Jake as a matchmaker, the world will not survive."

o0o

Nora came back in time to see a soaked six foot man with Robbie wrapped in a towel walk out of the bathroom. "This boy will make a sport star in swimming. Oh and we probably shouldn't use the whirlpool and bubbles together. The less said the better, well except, lesson learnt. Eh, you little monkey?" Daniel said with a straight face.

"Daniel made a mess, Mummy, a big one." Robbie squealed.

"Yes, well, Daniel needs to eat and take his medicine and you need to do your teeth, so let's go okay." She took Robbie in her arms. "Go," she said with a nod to the kitchen, "get something to eat, and I will put this one in bed."

"Yeah, Finn ate my sandwich. I forgot to feed him."

"You horrid person," Nora teased. "Come on Robbie, bed."

"Daniel?" Robbie called.

"Yes?"

"Will you come say goodnight?"

"Sure, I will." Daniel caressed Robbie's head.

"Daniel?" the child called again.

"What," Daniel replied softly.

"Will you be my dad, instead of Ian? I don't like him, he's mean to Mummy."

"Go to bed," Daniel kissed his head again.

Without a word, Nora headed for the stairs.

Forty-five minutes later, Daniel stepped from the shower freshly scrubbed feeling more content than he could remember. He hated that everyone, especially Nora and Robbie, would be leaving in just a few hours. He'd already decided to take Rose up on the offer to see Ned off, but after that, it would be another week before seeing Nora again. He stepped to the sink to do his teeth when he saw her reflection in the mirror. Twenty four hours earlier, he would have been embarrassed that she caught a glimpse of him nude, now it seemed as natural as breathing. "Hi," he sputtered through a mouth of toothpaste.

"Robbie's asleep. He barely made it past his getting in his pyjamas before he was out like a light."

Daniel spit toothpaste, wiped his face and turned to face her. "Good, that's good. What are we..." He left the question drifting.

"I've checked. The boys are watching telly with Adela and I'm - knackered. Can we just have a lie in?"

"I would love it." He grinned then reached for his pyjama bottoms and tee. "I have to say, I am a bit knackered too." Daniel walked up, slid an arm around her waist and gently kissed her forehead.

Morning came with cloudy miserable Scottish weather in full force. The alarm whrooped through the darkness straight into the middle of Daniel's dream reminding him exactly why he needed to chuck the damn thing into the nearest bin and come up with something far less annoying. He eased his arm out from Nora and then slid quietly out of bed to turn the alarm off before the bells started. When he turned to get back in bed, Nora shifted to the middle of the bed leaving him about twelve inches of sleeping space. The idea to shift her came and left. Even in the dim light, she looked to peaceful to disturb.

The sound of rain lashing at the windows made him glad the house was snug, but then the sound of whimpering snapped his attention to the door. Daniel padded quietly over, opened it to see Robbie sitting in wet pyjama bottoms, crying softly.

Robbie looked up his face wet with tears. "I can't find Mum. I ruined your bed, please don't be mad."

"Shush now." Daniel leaned to lift the boy from the floor. "Let's just get you a quick wash up."  
Daniel closed the door and carried him to the bathroom. "Your mum is asleep - she needed a cuddle too, so - she slept with me. Is that okay?" he asked as he stripped Robbie and started a warm bath.

"Did Mummy have a bad dream too?"

"Did you have a bad dream, Robbie?" Daniel asked whilst lifting him into the tub and then handed him a flannel. "You know, when I first got sick, I ruined a couple of beds, so don't worry. We'll toss the bedding in for a quick wash and next time you come to visit, we'll have a special pad to keep it safe."

"Are you still sick?"

"No. No I'm not."

"Daniel, are you going to spank me?" Robbie asked the question so softly that Daniel wasn't sure that he'd heard correctly.

"Why would I do that, Robbie?"

"Ian said only babies wee on themselves and if I ruined his bed, he'd spank me. He told that to Mum, too."

Daniel blew his cheeks out with a frustrated breath. "No one will spank you, Robbie. You were very tired last night and had loads to eat and drink. And, you fell asleep before you could make a proper trip to the loo. On top of it, you were all cuddled up, warm and safe when the rain started, so your body just relaxed."

"So, you're not mad."

"No. Now, wash up and we'll get you dressed. Everyone else can have a lie in while you and I load your pictures in the computer.

"Daniel, can I ask somethin' else?"

"Sure, what?"

"What's a friend with benefits mean?"

"What? Where did you hear that?"

"Nan told Grandad that she was glad Mum met you, because she needed a new friend with benefits and maybe it would be more. What does that mean?"

"Robbie, you do know that listening in on grown up conversations is rude, right?"

"Sorry. But what does it mean?"

"It means - that I have privileges your mum doesn't. She is my dear friend, but there is just me, but I have her as dear friend and I get two because she has you. You are my benefit. Understand?"

"Yeah." Robbie brightened.

"Come on then," Daniel said, lifting him and wrapping him in a towel. Let's get those pictures fixed."

Three hours later, the sight of his mother coming down the stairs sent Robbie running to her. He clutched an array of pictures proudly showing her how Daniel had them ready for framing. "Sweetheart, inside voice please, people are sleeping," Nora reminded when he demonstrated how the fireworks in the pictures really sounded. It wasn't long before Nick and Jake appeared at the top of the stairs wondering if an invasion was underway. Shortly after, the entire household was up and in the kitchen admiring his skills as a photographer. The rain pounded until after twelve, finally easing enough that Jake safely made a dash for the car. Part of Daniel regretted the two men were returning to their own flat for Jake to continue his recovery. It meant life returning to boring during the middle of the week.

Waves of goodbye finished, he returned to help with the washing up and packing Nora's overnight case in the boot of her car. He hated the way the boot slammed shut after, it signalled the end of a glorious weekend. There was no other way to describe the last two days except to say gloriously spectacular. From seeing the way Robbie's face lit up when he rode the float to the expression in Nora's eyes when they made love, it had all gone perfectly. A yip from Finn snapped his attention back to Robbie playing one last game of fetch with the dog. He groaned as he blew his cheeks with a heavy sigh, knowing how much he would miss not waking up next to Nora tomorrow.

"Hey, you," she called from the door. Are we ready?"

"Yeah, boot's all packed," he answered, "Robbie, time to go." Daniel called as he walked back to the house. "I'll just grab my kit and make sure Addie knows that I'm coming back by tea."

"Already have it." Addie handed the kit to him. "Be safe and let me know if you'll be late." She kissed his cheek.

"I'll not be late. I'm coming back right after we set things right with Ned."

o0o

"Are you sure you're ready to see the other half of my life?" Daniel asked as he turned onto Broomielaw Avenue and drove along the quay to the warehouse district. Robbie watched in awe of the ferries and barges travel the river occasionally remembering to snap pictures.

"You promise that Ewan and the others will keep that one distracted?" Nora asked.

"Absolutely. Unless you give the okay otherwise," he said.

"In for a penny," she grinned.

Daniel pulled the car up to the gate, keyed in his I/D and waited for the gates to slide back. True to his promise, Harry Ewan, Bryce, and a young man Daniel didn't recognise were in the compound with football nets already set up for an impromptu game. Robbie giggled when he recognised Ewan and Bryce from his grandparents. "C'mon, you." Daniel laughed helping Robbie to get out. "Run your energy off while I show your mum something. We'll be right back."

"K," Robbie answered as he took off running to see his friends.

Daniel waved at Harry and then reached for Nora's hand. "So, ship first then." His usual manic grin matched the excitement in his eyes.

With no idea where she'd hid the ship, Daniel led the way through the door and across the cavernous warehouse floor to the lift. Rose would be waiting in the offices on the second floor. Nora gripped his hand in anticipation. When the door slid back, they stepped off to an empty hallway. Seconds later, Rose stuck her head out of a door. "It's about time you two got here." She laughed. "What's first, ship or Ned."

"Ship. Who's got the transponder?" Daniel asked.

"Steve, he's in the lab waiting for you to do the final checks and to make sure it's coded correctly. He wasn't sure how complicated it should be so he did one for RNA and one for DNA."

"I think for this, the RNA transponder is the way to go," he answered.

"What's the difference, they're both unique," Rose answered. The question made Daniel smile. It wasn't presented as a student would ask but as a researcher seeking to clarify a choice. The shop girl from the Powell Estate belonged at university. The depth of her knowledge rivalled a few professors that he - the Doctor had known during his reign at UNIT.

"True, but the component RNA is more resistant to damage by ultra-violet rays, which is a benefit in a spaceship. From the information Steve sent me, the ship is DNA coded for isomorphic control. If we do anything that could be read as a change to his DNA, the ship controls will freeze, and then we'll be stuck with him for another six weeks while he recoups from removing the transponder. Likewise, if the ship is keyed for brain activity, the gas sedation he has received combined with darting him would change all that and he wouldn't be able to lift off. It's a stretch, but RNA is the way to go. We can still use the DNA transponder on the ship its self," he rambled on the way to the lab.

"So, Nora," Rose asked.

Daniel had to grin at the expression on Rose's face. She had the same glint in her eye that she had when she tried to explain the future to the idiot Adam. Daniel wondered whatever had happened to that one while he walked to the lab.

"You ready to see a space ship?" Rose finished.

"I - guess so," Nora responded. "Can we wait for him, though?"

"Sure, tea then?"

"Yeah, tea would be good."

It took a phone call, half an hour later, to remind Daniel not to get lost in the work. Nora grinned with relief when he came back, looking chagrined. "Sorry. Sorry," he said, running the last steps to Nora. He shrugged an apology to Rose, wincing a bit from the death grip Nora had on his hand.

"Ship, then?" Rose led the way to the lift. Nora leaned against Daniel as the lift descended into the bowels of the old warehouse. A winding labyrinth of halls led them to an open space housing the obviously alien craft. Nora gasped when she saw the little ship sitting on a mechanic's lift that, once it was dark, would raise it several stories to fly out under the cover of a black, stormy night.

Daniel walked Nora around the ship that resembled a large, for lack of a better word, she thought, a lobster. The front portion of the ship had a large egg shape that tapered toward the centre portion of the vehicle. Two claw-like appendages lay folded against the sides of the ship. Landing gear resembled pontoon boats making it appear that the ship could float or even dive under water. Nora dropped Daniel's hand circling the ship in absolute awe at what she was seeing. Robbie's little voice echoed in her head, _Mummy, there is a spaceman in my bed._ she turned back to Daniel with a stunned grin on her face.

"This is real, isn't it? Not a movie prop, but a real alien space ship?"

"It's real. From a race called the Drelèine. I think this one was a bit off course, the pilot got lonely and decided to visit. Then, he decided to stay around and start a family, not easy without a mate."

"This. Is. Not. Real," Nora declared to the sound of Rose's laughter.

"That's very close to what I said," Rose said when she joined her, "when I first saw an alien."

"You don't ..." Nora's thought of an alien autopsy was obvious in the look of revulsion in her eyes.

"No. They don't. I made sure of that," Daniel said.

"Can I see him? Ned I mean." Nora asked.

"You sure that your ready? Ned is - alien even for me, and I've seen blue people and even a tree person," Rose asked.

"You're ragging on me aren't you," Nora said with disbelief.

"I promise, she's not," Daniel reassured her. "C'mon then.

Daniel draped an arm over Nora's shoulder and followed Rose back through the hallways until they reached the containment cell. The being behind the walls startled Nora into stepping back in shock. She stared, open mouthed, and then started forward. Daniel grabbed her back. "Rose, you should up the field five percent," he ordered whilst rubbing his temple. "Ned is telepathic," Daniel explained to Nora, "so he can convince you that you're looking at a lover or even a mound of gold. Once he's tested your thoughts, he shifts to your heart's desire. The EM field around the cell interferes with that ability. They also pumped an anaesthetic gas in to keep him too drowsy to try anything, but that's been turned off so as not to over sedate him."

"How are you going to get him to his ship?"

"We'll dart him like they do wild animals. Once he's out, Steve will inject the transponder and we'll slide him in his ship. Once he wakes up, he'll leave voluntarily and hopefully never come back."

"And catching him is what happened to you last week. This is what hurt Jake?"

"Yeah, well the boys misjudged things a bit. That doesn't happen often. Mostly I just interpret data."

"You are all barmy, all of you," Nora snapped, suddenly angry. She turned to flee into the hallway.

"Nora?" Daniel pleaded, suddenly terrified this was too much for her and that he would lose her. He easily caught up with her, pulling into his arms. Her breath came in ragged pants as she fought down her panic. "I'm so sorry," Daniel whispered. His own breath brushed against her ear as he reassured her. When he felt her calm, he pulled back to gaze in to eyes that were still filled with fear. "Part of what you are feeling comes from the effects of the field. It gives me a headache. I can't stay around it for long. I don't get into this aspect much, I swear and I would never involve you."

"But you could get hurt - or killed."

"Yeah, well to be honest, I can do that crossing a street in London. Or around University. Have you seen how those people drive?" He scoffed.

"But you won't quit?"

"No. I won't quit," he murmured. "I can't. These are my friends and I have a responsibility to keep them ... and you safe. I love you. Please."

Nora looked up in his eyes. "I love you, but if you get killed doing this, I swear, I will kill you myself." Her nervous chuckle was utterly mirthless.

Daniel gathered her in his arms and kissed her forehead. "I promise then, not to get killed. Let's get you home. We'll skip the launch. Anyway, Addie will kill me if I miss tea."

Nora stopped and pulled away. She ran back to Rose, hesitated and then hugged her. "My house for tea one day this week. Don is staying. And you should know something."

"What?"

"You get hurt, I'll kill you too. I mean that." She shivered when she looked back at the alien who now paced the cell. "Really," she said looking back at Rose, "stay safe, okay?"

Rose smiled and hugged back. "I'll do my best."

o0o

Nora slipped her jacket on before stepping out in the damp air. A fine drizzle fell from thick clouds obscuring the night sky. Robbie had gone down easier than she'd worried. Tonight for the first time, she hadn't reminded him to go to the loo before bed. Don was out on a new case and with all the security in place, she wasn't worried about Ian showing up. She stared up at the sky waiting for the thin trail of Ned's ship. Promptly at eight thirty, a light flashed across the sky, quickly swallowed by the clouds. "Bye Ned," she murmured. She smiled, knowing that her life had just taken a bend that she had never, in a millennia, would have expected. And she rather liked it.


	30. Chapter 30

Dark clouds hung over Glesga by the time Daniel met rush hour traffic on the already clogged C-8 carriageway. He wasn't sure if rush hour on this Wednesday was heavier than usual or if it just seemed that way because it interfered with his night to visit Nora. He slowed behind a massive lorry, checked his wing mirror and moved into the bike lane. Plans for getting Nora to move in with him had filled his thoughts for most of this trip. Now that his suspension would be over in just two days and with her job in Edinburgh ending six days ahead of schedule, the timing was perfect. Winter threatening to make an early entrance added to his decision to ask her now. Neither of them needed to make this trip once the snows started.

The words had to be just right. He was rubbish at formulating the right words when he needed. Telling the kids in his class off came easy, but asking a woman to make a life altering decision for him -not so much. Rose was proof of that. Whilst that had not turned out the disaster he's thought, the fact remained he did not have his progenitor's glib tongue. This time he would make the question more about her and less about why he had built the bloody house. Besides, she already knew that part. He would have to make changes that reflected more of her and less of Rose.

Working out a way to support a family was an entirely new experience. was not something the Doctor had to worry about for seven hundred years. Daniel at least had Donna's common sense and stringent accountanting skills to keep him his finances straight. He'd talk to Pete about family insurance plans, but the conversation hadn't gone quite as expected. He kept asking if things were moving too fast. He'd known Nora almost as long as he'd known them, so he knew that they weren't moving too fast. He lay in bed at night dreaming of what the house would sound like with Robbie there all the time. Someone's blaring horn snapped his attention back to the traffic around him.

Working his way between the cars occupying the neighbouring lanes, he crossed the bridge over the River Clyde for the fifteen minute ride to the exit leading to Gilshochill and Milngavie road just as dusk began settling across the city. The sight of Robbie playing with his friend in the front garden brought a warm smile as Daniel pulled his bike behind Nora's sedan. He barely had time to pull his helmet off before two small, bundled up, squealing boys made a dead run for him. He dropped his helmet on the saddle and swooped Robbie into his arms.

"Hi, Daniel, do you have treats?" the excited boy still jumping next to him squealed.

"No, Tommie," he answered as dropped Robbie on the saddle of the bike. He handed the helmet to Robbie and swung Tommie up behind his best friend. "Mind your legs, the muffler is very hot."

"Hello Daniel," Tommy's mother yelled waving from her own garden. ""Nora just beat you in." She laughed.

"Yeah, thanks, Margaret. Alright, you two monkeys, it's getting dark. Let's get in." He tapped his helmet on Robbie's head before lifting him off the bike. He walked the boys back to where the woman stood by the fence. "Was she tired?"

"Yeah, but I have a feelin' she'll perk up when she sees you." The woman flashed a cheeky grin sending a flush of embarrassment through Daniel. "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure, what?" Daniel replied his mind have inside with Nora and the other on the boys vying to make one last goal in the net.

"I'm really glad Nora has met you. You are the best thing that has happened to these two. I never thought she could trust a man again. I also think that you should know that the whole neighbourhood is glad for Don being here."

"Is my cousin behaving?" Daniel chuckled.

"Well except for his horrible attempts at barbecue. You would think someone from Canada would know how to barbecue properly. His mates from the force come over last Saturday, and I think they wound up with pizza."

Daniel laughed at the idea of Don in an apron over a grill.

"And, have to say, since he's moved here, I haven't seen hide or hair of that ex of hers," she continued.

Daniel straightened and set Robbie down. "Can Tommie play with him in the house?"

"Sure." Margaret nodded at the boys.

When they were inside, he turned back to Margaret. "Has Ian driven past the house lately?"

"Yeah, several times before that awful visit with Robbie, but not for the last couple of weeks. We didn't tell Nora. What with the cameras you've had installed and Don moved in, Nat and I thought it better left alone. He scares her enough."

"Did you know them - in the beginning?"

"She didn't tell you." Margaret crossed her arms, her expression darkened.

"She tried, but ... it was to hard, so we dropped it."

Margaret nodded, her green eyes hardened at the obviously painful memory. "We had just moved in two weeks before. She was so shy and sweet, he was a famous footballer. We thought they were the perfect couple, but then we saw him shove her when he thought no one was looking." Her voice went cold. "Nat found her that night. He watch Ian tear from the house leaving the door open, and he went to check. Something told him to go. He found her on the kitchen floor - her pants down around her ankles." Her voice hitched. "She was unconscious. Nat wanted to kill him. She refused to move from even after. No man, except her dad has sat foot in that house. She's never dated anyone since. You brought her back to life, Daniel."

Daniel's cheeks blew out as he clicked his teeth softly. "If you see any thing you'll tell Don, right?"

"Of course I will- for as long as she's here," she said with a knowing smile. "But, I don't think that'll be long. Shame, Tommie will miss his friend." She winked.

"Excuse me?" His eyebrows knitted in confusion. Margaret chuckled at his blank expression. "Why?"

"Please, are you telling me that your hearts desire isn't to gather the both of them and take them away from here?"

"Ah, yes, well," he stammered tugging at his ear. "It's not certain, I mean - I haven't... Blimey, it's getting chilly isn't."

"Right. You're looking a little flushed there, Daniel. You should get in." Margaret nodded toward the door.

"Right, I'll send Tommy over," he said turning for the door feeling embarrassed that his intentions were that obvious. He felt his face warm listening to Margaret chortle about them having a really good night as she walked in her house. Daniel wondered what it was about him that so many of his friends loved to see him turn red. Shaking his head, he walked in the house to find Nora standing by the door with a mug of hot tea already in hand.

"You've been talking to Margaret. You need to warm up." She grinned as she glanced in the corner toward the boys. "But you might have to wait until bedtime."

Daniel leaned down and kissed her gently before taking the cup. "This'll do for now," he said with a gentle grin. "That will do gentlemen," he chided gently when the boys began to giggle.

Daniel took a swallow of tea before hanging his jacket up and following her into the kitchen. Whatever she had started for tea smelt delicious. His mouth watered matched by his hungry stomach grumbling at him. He couldn't resist lifting the lid off a steaming pot of homemade soup. Nora flashed a look of disapproval and popped him with a kitchen towel. "What? It smells good. What else is there?"

"Roast beef with Yorkshire pudding and loads of vegetables. The Scotch Broth is to warm you up. I'm tired of takeaway for Wednesdays." She grinned.

Daniel reached over to push a stray lock of her hair back. "I want to ask you something."

"What," she replied whilst pulling the roast from the oven.

"Nora." He chewed his lip feeling suddenly as if were jumping from the TARDIS to the Crucible without a weapon. He drew a breath and swallowed. "Okay, here it is. I've thought about this the whole way down here. I'll understand if you don't, I will really - I will."

"Daniel, you're doing it again."

"Right. Okay, move in with me. For real, not because of Ian or anything, but because - I love you and winter is coming and I'm expecting it to be brutal so that means we won't see each other as often if we don't." His words came out in a torrent. He barely drew a breath before continuing. "But if you marry me when the divorce is final, we can start our own family. I want to be a proper dad to Robbie and a real mate to you, so - will you? Marry me?"

Nora stood in front of him looking inscrutable or at least to him, her expression seemed inscrutable. Daniel's heart pounded whilst silence roared in his ears. She just stood there, the moment caught up in a causality loop. Any second the scene would repeat itself. "No -" she started answering. All he heard was no - again. He was sure that he failed to hear her correctly.

"Oh, I - am sorry, I shouldn't have asked. It's too soon isn't -" His face fell. His eyes suddenly found another spot to study.

Nora placed her fingers on his lips. "You know what frustrates me with you. In fact, it drives me barmy."

"Sorry, I don't mean too," he stammered.

"Oh Daniel, every time someone says no, you look like a beaten puppy, as if you have committed some horrid crime by askin'. Maybe, before you panic, you can listen to the entire answer.

"It's women's faces. I can never figure out if I've read them correctly. Some people are highly offended if you stick your fingers in the marmalade jar. I mean, it's bloody marmalade. I never figured out Rose or her mum for that matter. The first time I met Jackie, she thought I would - you know. Then when Rose and I came back the first time, I walked up to her exspectin' a hello and she sent me three centuries back in time. God, the woman can smack."

Nora shushed him with her fingers again. "Daniel, I am not Rose and I am certainly not her mum. You should know that by know. I do want to move in with you, but I'm not ready to get married. This one is a nightmare. Even with the new court date, there is no guarantee the divorce will come through. So no - to marriage, but I will move in with you."

"Really." He grinned wanting to whoop with joy. "My suspension is up and you are finishing your assignment. Friday is an in service day, I can bug out about one to get stuff for his room. When you come down Friday, it'll be ready. I can go to London early Saturday to take care of things with Pete, be home by noon. We can be a family by Saturday afternoon. You think?" He breathed.

"Nora stroked his face gently. You are so silly. Everyone that counts has known for a month."

"Known what?" He looked at her perplexed.

"We're already a family. Robbie has told his mates at school you're his real dad."

"You are kidding me." He stepped back to look out at the boys playing. "Really?" he asked just as Robbie looked up from his game to flash a smile.

"I'm a dad. I want to be a better dad than mine. I want to be like Wilf." His eyes never left Robbie

"Who?" Nora asked confused.

"He was my great granddad, he was ... he was a remarkable man." Daniel turned back. Sometimes he forgot that the story they'd made up months ago was just that, a story. Daniel swallowed as he pulled Nora into his arms. He didn't want it to be a story.

"You are going to make a great dad. Now, here is your first job, send Tommy home. It's time to eat," she murmured against his chest.

"So," Nora said when they'd finished dessert, "Robbie, Daniel and I have something we need to talk to you about. You have the final say in a decision we are making."

"Are we getting a dog, Mum? If we are, can I have one like Finn? I told Tommy about how smart Finn is and he doesn't believe me."

"We aren't getting a dog. We are moving - to Glen Coe - with Daniel. You would have Finn all the time. Addie would take care of you when Daniel and I aren't there."

"We wouldn't live next to Tommy any more?"

"No, but Don would stay here like he does now and you could see Tommy when we come to visit."

Robbie stared at the scone on his plate. Either Mum or Daniel had drizzled icing and chocolate across so that it looked like a little spaceship was going to fly off the top. "Why can't Tommy come with?" he whinged.

"Because his mum and dad would really miss him if he came with us. You remember when I took you and you mum to the Harvest fancy dress party at my friend's house in London?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, you wanted Tony to move back with us. His mum said no too. You'll meet new friends in Glen Coe."

"Can Finn sleep in my room and keep the bad people away?"

"Yes. I'm sure Addie won't mind."

"So, what do you say, sweetheart? Do you want to move to Glen Coe, and live with Daniel?"

"Yeah, but I want my rocket ship. So another spacemen can come me visit like Daniel did. No one believes he's a spaceman."

Daniel swallowed his laughter, reached over and pulled Robbie to his lap. "That's because they don't know me." He kissed Robbie's head. "Eat your dessert. Then bath time okay?" Daniel grinned at Nora. "My second move as a parent, eh?"

An hour later, Daniel made sure that Robbie had taken all the necessary precautions for a dry night, kissed the boy's damp head, and snuggled him under his duvet. He watched Robbie tuck his toy rocket next to him. When he bought the thing at the Science Museum for him, he'd never guessed it would become so important to Robbie. That was their first mid week date. Each Wednesday since, Daniel made the trip into Glesga to see them, but until tonight, Daniel had no idea how much his trips meant to this small boy. After one more gentle stroke to Robbie's head, he switched the bedside lamp off, letting the nightlight brighten the room. The stars over head twinkled against the ceiling. Daniel stood at the door watching Robbie get comfortable and then gently closed it nearly shut.

The sight of Nora towelling her hair sent a rush of painful, blissful desire through him. He hated to admit it, even to himself, but tonight he was too tired to do more than wrap in her in his arms. He went to the drawer where he kept his pyjamas, pulled them out and headed for his own trip to the shower. Maybe it was the coming change in the weather but he felt inordinately tired tonight. Or, maybe it was that he felt and entirely new emotional state - complete contentment. He stepped into the shower and let the hot water beat down washing away the grit left from his bike ride. The last thing he expected was a hand sliding down his bum.

"Hurry up," Nora giggled. "I'm tired and could stand with a good cuddle."

"There used to be a word for people like you." He chuckled.

"What, tart?"

"No," he said sticking his head out from behind the shower curtain, "vixen." Water dripped from his hair running down his nose and cheeks, forced him to blink the water stinging his eyes. "If you want, you can scrub my back," he teased.

"I don't think so, hurry up, I'm warming the bed. You want to watch the telly or listen to music?"

"Doesn't matter, I'm knackered," he called finishing up and turning the water off. He stepped out to Nora holding a wide bath towel. "Thought you were warming the bed?" He grinned.

"This is more fun." She scrubbed the towel down his chest making him turn around for his back. He groaned with anticipation.

"Come on," he whispered, his voice husky with desire.

o0o

_Thick, acrid smoke filled his lungs threatening to trigger his respiratory bypass. He stood paralysed by the scene playing out around him. The black woman in the Victorian dress of a bar maid screamed for the children to run and they did. Like rats leaving a sinking ship, they scattered around him running to escape the machine rising from the factory floor. Someone, a man, screamed for him to save his son, but he couldn't. His feet refused to move. He watched as his face flew above him, grabbing the boy from the collapsing platform. Why couldn't he move? Robbie's face suddenly contorted in agony as the fire caught him._

Daniel bolted up right covered in sweat unable to catch his breath. He stared into the blackness confused by the odd shapes and shadows. He should be in the TARDIS, but this wasn't the TARDIS. He jerked from the hand reaching through the darkness to grab him. "Daniel," the voice called softly urging him into reality. "Daniel, you're alright it's just a dream, sweetheart."

His chest moved painfully sucking in a breath of air. He couldn't stop the shivers that seemed to take control of his muscles. The voice called him again, sweet, reassuring him that he was alright. He liked the voice. Hands touched his face pulling him around to see the blurry image in front of him. His vision adjusted to the darkness as his chest moved again with another breath. "Nora?" he finally squeaked.

"Yes sweetheart, it's alright. It was just a nightmare. You were calling out for children to run. It's okay,"

"Sorry, I'm so, so sorry," he sobbed. "I tried to save them, I did but ..."

"Come on", she murmured pulling him down into her arms letting him rest his head on her chest. Nora pulled the duvet up over his shoulders and stroked his head until she felt his breathing even into sleep. She swore to find out what happened in his past that he never mentioned. Every night that she'd slept with him, he woke up at least once with a nightmare. This one was more like a full blown night terror. She kissed his forehead and slowly fell back asleep.

Daniel blinked in the darkness knowing instantly that it was five AM. He didn't want to move, let alone get up. He turned to see the digital clock displaying its time, shining in the dark like Robbie's night light. Some how, the idea of the two hour drive to school was far less appealing than the drive from school. A slow smile crossed his face when he remembered that it was the last time he'd make this ride. His mind already raced with things that he needed to do right after classes. First, a trip to the Ribaldi's in An Gearasdan for linens for Robbie's room. Maybe, he could find some quick and easy for a space theme. He scrubbed his hands across his face before turning over to Nora spooned next to him.

He kissed her temple, smiling when she turned to him before opening sleep filled eyes. "Hey you," he whispered. "I have to get to work, gotta family to take care of now." He kissed her gently.

"Are you feeling okay?" she asked huskily.

"I'm fine, slept like a baby with you here. Didn't even dream," he murmured.

"Okay." she smiled sleepily. "You'll call me when you get back, right? So, I don't worry."

"Yes, now go back to sleep." He kissed her again and slipped out of bed for a quick shower.

Nora lay half asleep listening to him getting dressed. It was unbelievable that he couldn't remember the dream, but he never did once he was properly awake. This time, despite being sound asleep, he'd sat frozen with tears running down his face. He'd whimpered, shivering against her chest for almost five minutes before the dream faded and he fell back into a deep sleep. The nightmare left her feeling exhausted. Now he was in the shower trying to dress as quietly as possible completely unaware of the demons that stalked his sleep. She drifted back to sleep knowing that in mere minutes he would be on his bike riding through the darkness to school.

o0o

Rose groaned when she reached for the mobile on her bedside. She'd barely closed her eyes and now some idiot was waking her up. Rose slid carefully out from under the covers, careful not to disturb Don curled on his side. To exhausted to go home, they had fallen into the only available bed in Rose's little flat at three in the morning. He'd been sweet to make sure that he'd returned her safely home after hauling her out to chase something weird through Glesga's underground. All they'd found was a dead hooker killed by something resembling a hairy animal. Don worried that one of Ned's mates had shown up. Rose still wasn't sure. She forced her eyes to focus on the caller I.D. perplexed why Nora would be calling her at seven in the morning.

"Nora? Is something wrong?" Rose asked her voice husky with exhaustion.

"Um, sorry. You sound really tired. I just woke you up didn't I?"

"S'ok. What's up?"

"Can you meet me at the Banrighinn train station? There's a coffee shop just inside the concourse. I wouldn't ask, but I really need to talk to you."

"Sure, yeah. Um, is eight okay?"

"That's perfect, I don't have to be in Edinburgh until half past ten. Thanks. See you in a bit."

"Rose? Anything wrong?" Don asked sleepily from the bed.

"That was Nora. She wants to meet before she goes to Edinburgh. She sounded worried."

"About Daniel? He should be nearly back tp Glen Coe by now."

"Yeah, you go back to sleep. I'll just get showered and find out what's wrong."

"I could join you ..." he said with a smirk.

"Nah, don't think so." She flashed a perky grin on the way to the shower.

Rose sat in the small coffee shop watching the early morning arrivals elbowing each other for a cup of coffee. The rush of early morning office workers reminded her of the stampede of antelope across the arid plains of Africa headed for a watering hole. For a brief moment the flowing bodies morphed into a sea of horned heads racing through the concourse. She chuckled grateful that at least she had not turned into one of them. She nearly missed Nora weaving her way throught the crowd toward the table. But there she was, pretty, petite and pert. Her bobbed hair bounced slightly around her ears. She looked loaded down carrying her satchel and portfolio case over her shoulder. Rose watched her coming close striding like a woman with a mission. A more studious expression replaced her usual bright smile notching Rose's concern. She smiled when she spotted Rose and picked up her pace.

"Hi, sorry, I'm a bit late," Nora said breathlessly dropping her things by a chair.

"S'alright. You sounded upset this morning. What's happening?" Rose slidded a second cup of coffee toward Nora. "It's still hot."

"Thanks," Nora took the cup and took a sip settling in the chair. "Do you remember when we talked in my office the a few weeks ago and you said there were things that I didn't know about Daniel?"

"Yeah." Rose said cautiously. She noticed that Nora chewed her upper lip when she was worried.

"I need to know what happened to him, what really happened - besides getting injured."

"What's Daniel told you."

"Nothing, he's said nothing but he's having dreams - really bad dreams."

"He doesn't remember them when he wakes up does he?"

"No, and they're getting worse. Most of the time, he'll jerk awake and just lay there, but last night he was happy and relaxed when we went to bed and then ... He woke up terrified, shaking, literally frozen in place. I pulled him back down and he lay on my chest crying, apologising over and over for not saving the children. When he woke up this morning he didn't have a clue. Rose what happened to Daniel."

"That didn't happen to Daniel," Rose was sure that Daniel had dreamt of the war.

"What?"

"What do you know about twins - identical twins."

"They finish each other's sentence, make up languages that's all I know."

"Daniel and his twin didn't grow up together. In fact, they might as well of been born on a separate planets, but Daniel knew things about John about how he felt. It made him angry because John walked off and left us. He felt like John should have felt the things he did. John did, he just ... He'd spent so much time on his own, he couldn't let me or Daniel in. No matter how much I loved him or how much Daniel wanted to know him. Daniel was really bitter about that. He's worked through it, but he must still have a connection with John."

"You're telling me that he has link to his brother's mind."

"Sort of, one twin's ability to pick up on his twin's pain has been documented for years. Combined with watching people march off to be turned into robots and then fighting crazed scientists and getting hurt, the memories are getting mixed up in a dream."

"And your John saw children die?"

"Not when he was with me, but yeah, in a war." Rose swirled the coffee cup.

"Did he get help after he was hurt? Counseling?"

"No, he insisted he was fine and if you ask him still, he will say the same. Now if you ask me if I think he needs it, I'd have to say yeah. I know, I sure as hell did. Don't ever tell him this but before Pete and Mum demanded that I get counseling this last time, I shagged half way across the Ukraine. Just so I could feel like someone wanted me. That day, when John walked away, it messed both of us up, but it wasn't John's fault. Counselling made me realise that."

"How can you say that?"

"He'd spent too much time alone travelling on his own." Rose's voice hitched a little. "I miss him. Sometimes, I dream of him somewhere wandering alone trying to help people and then moving on. The dream is as real as Daniel's nightmare. I think - that they are both real. Nora, do for Daniel what I couldn't."

"What?"

"Hold him so that he knows he's not alone." Rose huffed slightly. "You two moving in together yet?" She changed the subject.

"Actually, yes. This weekend."

"Good, I'm glad. Really, I am. All he's ever wanted is a family."


	31. Chapter 31

_**A/N Nollaig Gaelic for Christmas**_

* * *

Part three

Daniel had expected more of a surprised reaction when he announced to Sarah Jane, Mary, and the group of fellow teachers in the lounge that Nora was moving in. Instead, they applauded and slapped him on his back with calls of _'about bloody time_'. He was never going to figure out women. He never discussed his private life, well not much, just to tell them that Nora had finished her job early and that Robbie's team voted him most valuable player for the six and under league. But surely that wasn't enough for them to know.

Daniel thumped the steering wheel on the drive into An Gearasdan to Ribaldi's. With a bit of luck he could grab what he needed and get home within an hour - hour and a half tops. The universe shined, providing him with a parking spot close to the store and, for once, he managed to grab a trolley that someone had left shoved next to a pole. He put one foot on the bottom shelf and pushed off, skateboarding across the parking lot.

There was no doubt in his mind that his love of shopping came straight from Donna's DNA, but he still wished that Howie worked at this store. Donna's genes or not, he knew two things, one he needed a little help with the selection of bed linens, and two, the Doctor would sit in a corner and regenerate from the laughing. It was at that moment, Daniel realized he channeled John Smith far more than he should.

The linen aisle was six aisles from the front of the store. He ignored the fact that the only other shopper in the aisle was a young woman buying silk sheets. He tossed several packs of sheets, a duvet and two pillows in, and weaved his way through to the home decor department. He stood back from the counter lined with wall decorations trying to decide what looked better, the wallpaper rocket theme or the outer space wallpaper theme. He glanced around to see if any watching would notice if he opened the box for a better look at the paper.

"I wouldn't, if I were you," a woman's voice behind him cautioned.

"Excuse me?"

"Don't open the box, they get testy."

"Do you work here? I really do need to look at the entire pattern. I suppose I could take both but then that might be too spacey, don't you think?" He waved both boxes like batons hoping to distract her.

"I don't work here actually; I am the loss prevention officer. How old is he?"

"Who?"

"Your son?"

"My son?" Daniel smiled. "Six, he's six; loves space."

"You have a rocket corner lamp and a rocket duvet; I'd go with just the space wallpaper. Where's your wife? Isn't she helping?"

"Oh, they're still in Glesga. They'll be here tomorrow night and I want his new room to look like the old, so he'll feel right at home."

"That's a lot of work for one night, mate," the woman said with disbelief.

"Yeah, well that's alright, I really don't mind." Daniel grinned. He studied the boxes again and popped them both in his cart ticking the items off his mental list. Along with visiting the toy aisle, he needed to pick up the flat pack boxes for the book case and table. By the time he finished, his hour and a half window for shopping had passed, taking his good fortune for breaks with it. Daniel stood impatiently in line, paid for his purchases and hustled outside, disappointed that a cold mist of rain had started. For as much as he loved his Triumph, the change in the weather made him glad for the car.

He packed his purchases in the boot and looked up at the cloud laden sky, hoping the truly rotten weather would hold off for a few more days. He'd studied the weather patterns for weeks, passing on his concerns to Pete, who passed them on to the Metropolitan weather service. Winter would be early and it would be cold. Daniel slammed the boot and slid in the car for the drive home. It was already quarter five.

Two hours after getting his cargo home, Daniel stood with wallpaper glue tripping off a brush onto the plastic he'd laid down to protect the floor. Robbie's bed sat stripped of its linens in the middle of the floor. Daniel stared with a mixture of disappointment and shame at the three strips of off kilter wallpaper hanging on the wall. He'd painted a perfect replica of the console room of the TARDIS. How could it be so hard to match three lousy strips of wallpaper? Maybe once the bed was back in place, Nora wouldn't notice that one half of Saturn didn't quite match the other, or that the rocket looked as if it had gone through a black hole. He let out a long sigh and looked around the room. He still needed to hang pictures, put the barrage balloons up, set up the reading corner and the list went on.

An array of items that he still needed to accomplish lay the bed in order of their importance. A half dozen pictures of various galaxies and star systems that he'd downloaded from the space research centre should go up next. He popped open the packaging and began matting and framing each picture. Half an hour later, he had them arranged and hanging on the walls in the area he'd designated for Robbie's corner. That just left the table and bookcase. He ripped open the flat pack boxes, tossed the directions, and plotted out the build. A sonic screwdriver would come in handy right about now, but he would have to rely on the battery driven one left over from the house remodel.

He had the first set of screws to affix the left side to the back when a wet nose prodded his arm pit. "Finn," he groaned, "go find Addie."

"I'm here with your tea. Do you know what time it is?" she asked, obviously worried for him.

"Of course I know, I have a perfect sense of time." He barely looked up from the next set of screws. "It's seven -ish."

"It's nearly nine and you missed your tea. You stop with the next screw and come eat. Your medicine is on the tray. I'm not moving until you do," she fussed.

"Yes, Mum," he laughed. "What do you think of it so far?"

"I think it's adorable. Come and eat - now."

"Right." He sighed, stretched his back, and rose from the floor admiring his handiwork. "It really doesn't look too bad." He walked over, dry swallowed the pills and took a bite of the thick roast chicken sandwich loaded with lettuce and even tomatoes. The first bite reminded him that he really was hungry. "This is good," he mumbled, through a mouth full of food. The sandwich quickly disappeared, followed by mashed potatoes and roasted vegetables. When he'd finished, he turned back to the corner and sighed. "I guess the rest can wait, yeah?"

"Ja. You still have work tomorrow," Addie said when she picked up the tray. You move everything from behind the bed, pick up the plastic and scoot the bed back. I will make sure the bed is fixed and the curtains are up. That will just leave you with the book case and his table, Ja?"

"Ja." Daniel looked at the mess. "Right, um, is there anything you can't do, Addie?" He slapped his palms together. "I'll get this cleaned up." When Addie reached in the hall for a rubbish bag, he broke out laughing.

o0o

"Addie, I have his reading corner together. Do you know where I put the rocket lamp?"  
Daniel called from his precarious position of hanging over the banister railing, a note of desperation in his voice.

He'd managed to get home early after talking Sarah Jane into letting him out of the rest of November's in-service day to get Robbie's room finished. He wasn't sure if she had done it out of kindness, or to get rid of him; especially since being hyper, pencil tapping and doodling during the district head's portion of the morning bordered on rude. Daniel didn't think that was entirely a fair assessment, since Rory Williams was boring. If ever the planet needed to be defended using boring as the main defence, the man would be the perfect weapon. He'd spent over an hour discussing the last three years of student progress statistics and how Glen Coe secondary was behind in eight of the fifteen parameters. It was mind numbing. If listening weren't bad enough, Mr Williams had diagrams - with boxes. By the time Sarah Jane let him leave, Daniel was positive that he'd lost one hundred IQ points.

Finishing Robbie's room proved much more satisfying, but time was growing short. He hated that. He missed not having the ability to use time travel around the annoying issue of lack of time. He hung there, waiting for her to answer.

"Did you get it out of the boot last night?" she called up the stairs, trying not to laugh. "Don't you let Robbie see you doing that, he will copy you."

"Right," he answered. "You're right, I won't," he said racing down the stairs past her ignoring Addie's call to wait. He bounded out the door, forgetting about the inch of snow that blanketed the ground and that he was shoeless. "Oh, bollocks," he yelped turning back for the house. "That's not funny," he whinged while grabbing his wellies and pulling them on.

"Ja, it is." Addie laughed.

Daniel pulled a face and went back to the car. The floor lamp still lay at the back tucked in its box. He'd nearly forgotten the model rocket. All he needed was a half hour to construct a remote control so that it did more than just take off and land. When he was done, it would be a proper ship, capable of zipping about the house. He grabbed both boxes and headed back for the house. "Give me fifteen minutes to set this up and then come tell me what you think. What time is it?"

"It's just after three. The snow has quit, so they should be on time."

"Right, the rocket won't take an hour. I can make it," he said, taking the stairs two at a time.

Forty-five minutes later, Daniel was back hanging over the banister. "Addie," he yelled, much to the delight of Finn, who answered with a bark. "Come see," he called, when she walked out of the kitchen.

"Alright, I'm coming," she called back.

A minute later, Addie joined Daniel by the door, waiting for him to push it open. When he did, she grinned. A large poster of a space ship hid the flaws in his wallpaper hanging skills. Star shaped fairy lights went up the wall, secured in the shape of a star cluster. A second set wrapped around the head of the four poster bed. He'd even added lights to the black curtains, to give the effect of star light at night. New space linens adorned the bed. He'd stencilled a star base on the area rug next to the bed. The book case with books, play table, and a special present with a dark blue bow took up one corner.

"Daniel, he will love this. He will love this."

"Yeah, I've put a racetrack under the bed on the off chance that he wants to play with cars." Daniel walked over to the dresser and picked up a small box. "I've built him a little copy of a TARDIS. You open the doors and there's a clock inside."

"Schotz, is that yours, with the funny alarm?"

"Yeah, I though he would like to have it since he liked the picture that I drew, so ..."

"Well, I think he will love this room." Addie walked over and hugged him.

o0o

Don Noble stepped around the brick wall of the abandoned storefront, motioning Rose and Ewan to stay behind him as he checked out the long narrow alley running between two buildings. The very air smelt of rubbish and decay. The stench of a dead body, mixed with the steam rising up from the vents, made everyone's stomach roll with disgust. Don glanced down at the petite blond next to him. She was quivering, in obvious anticipation of meeting whatever monster lurked down in the tunnel underneath those grates.

"Are you sure you're tracking Ned? I really want to know before I go down there," Rose muttered to Ewan.

"We could back off and get Daniel," Don quipped. "Make sure the signal is working correctly."

"Right, we just packed Nora off and you want to yank him. By now, he is probably sitting in front of the fireplace cuddled up, watching Robbie play with the dog," Rose replied.

"At least he's warm," Ewan groused. "Are we doing this because it's bloody cold?"

"Before we do, I just want it understood that no one uses my shower after being in these tunnels. Took an hour to scrub the muck away from our venture before," Rose said.

"Right," Don said with a grin, "Once more into the bowels of this city. I can't believe I gave up a perfectly good DI position just to help you lot stay out of trouble with the locals."

Don handed his torch to Ewan and used a pry bar to lift the covering off the grate. Three torches sent shafts of light down the hole to the floor of the tunnel. The lights reflected off puddles of water. "I will go first. Ewan take up the rear," Don ordered. He turned and crouched as he stepped off the edge, letting his foot find the first rung of the ladder leading into the steam tunnel. Halfway down, the torch light flickered as Rose followed, descending into the darkness. Don worked his way down a few more steps, then jumped the last three feet to the bottom.

The dank puddle splashed up his trouser legs when he hit the ground, bringing an uncharacteristic bit of colourful profanity. He kept one eye on Rose as she descended the ladder and the other down the tunnel watching for any movement. When they were together, Ewan pointed the scanner first left and then swivelled right. The bleep of a bio-signature grew slightly louder. "That's definitely Ned, but he has a partner. I have two heat signatures."

"Come on, then." Rose stepped in front of the two men and followed the track. They hugged the wall as close as possible without actually touching the slime-covered walls. Fifty metres west of their original position, the tunnel divided off into a V. The air grew thick with humidity from the steam generated from ancient heating systems that were still relying on water. The steam pipe above their heads vented excess steam into the street above, adding to the oppressive feel. Ewan walked ten feet ahead of Don and Rose, watching the beeps on the scanner grow fainter. He turned back, taking the left side of the tunnel only to return.

"I guess we go right. They are down here, but they could go up one of these vents. There is another piece of good news." Ewan looked up at his boss. "The body heat signatures are increasing, but you won't like what they are."

"Don't say it, please don't say it," Rose grimaced.

"Okay, I won't say it," Ewan said, with a shrug of apology.

"How many?" Don grimaced with the question.

"Not many, really I've seen worse since I came to work for Torchwood."

"Right, so let's go. What's a couple of thousand rats?" Don grimaced again. "Ow," he yelped when Rose punched him.

"I told you not to say!" Rose snarled. Rose pulled out the repellent, drew a breath and followed Ewan into the right side of the tunnel. They eased through the tunnel, hiking through the stench and muck, hunting the two aliens who, by now, had no doubt shifted to mimic their surroundings. The muck grew thicker under foot, as the air grew more fetid the further under the city they travelled. Don followed the curve of the tunnel watching for vents, but when they disappeared, he knew they were crossing under the river to the warehouse district.

The scratching and squealing of the rats grew louder, the deeper they went into tunnels that seemed endless. Rose stumbled, nearly falling, dropping her torch into the muck. The beam caught sight of the nasty creatures skittering mindlessly across the floor and her feet. She fought back the urge to scream her disgust, but refused to pick up the torch.

"And I have my dead hooker," Don muttered, shining his light on the obstacle in Rose's path while retrieving the torch. He wiped the muck off on his jeans then handed it back to Rose.

"Damn, what the hell did Ned do to her?" Rose stared, shocked at the remains of the young woman whose abdomen was ripped part exposing her reproductive organs.

Ewan gagged before he spoke, "My guess, she didn't survive the conversion process." The sudden loud beeping from the scanner drew his attention to the figure looming less than fifteen metres ahead. "Don," he whispered attempting to draw Don's attention from the corpse. "Don?" Ewan repeated, when the man was slow to answer.

"What?" both Don and Rose snapped.

"Have you and Rose got your weapons out?" Ewan asked, pulling his own out.

"What, no, for what - rats? We are not shooting rats in the dark down here." Don shined his torch on the hooker's clothes rummaging for an I.D.. "A bullet ricochet could hit us, and rats aren't worth the powder."

Ewan lifted his torch to shine further down the dark tunnel. "Not rats, Boss, but I think - we found Ned."

Rose and Don both stood and let their torch beams join with Ewan's, to shine toward a looming figure. "Ewan, turn the EMF transmitter on, I can feel him trying to test my barriers."

"Done," he whispered.

The effect wasn't quite what they expected. Ned roared his displeasure. Obviously unwilling to shape shift to look like a rat, he lunged for the kill. In one move, Don shoved Rose behind him, and reached for his weapon. Unable to get a grip on the barrel, Don dropped his head and charged as if he were a bull buffalo during mating season by the Yellowknife River. Ned screamed in rage when bullet from Ewan's weapon struck, just as Don hit him mid gut, hearing the air go out of him. Ned roared, shoving him, then swiping Don across the chest with his clawed hand, ripping through his jacket.

Stunned by searing pain from the razor-like claw slicing into his chest, Don stumbled away, reaching for his weapon. Ned charged again, his roar echoing through the tunnel, followed almost instantly by the loud crack of Don's .44 discharging into the large hairy chest, sending the alien toppling forward. A second bellow filled the tunnels, as the second shape-shifting Drelèine charged out of the blackness toward them. The thunder of weapons firing filled the space, as Ewan and Rose both emptied their revolvers into the alien bent on killing them. Time slowed as they rushed to pull Ned off where Don lay. When they rolled the alien away, Don audibly gasped, inhaling deeply to fill lungs nearly crushed from Ned's weight. He gratefully accepted Ewan's extended hand to stand up. He stared down at the alien's body.

"Well, fuck, this is going to get my cousin narked to no end," Don said through clenched teeth.

"Harry," Rose almost yelled into her mic, as she hit the homing beacon on their vests. "We need an extraction. I've got three bodies. Don's injured."

"Got you, boss," Harry's crackling voice came back. "I've got your location one klick from the South Street exit. You're under the river."

"I know where we're at. Start the team in here to clean up. We're tagging this location and then we're walking your way. Make sure Steve is on his toes. We're coming now." Rose looked at Don. Even in the dark, he looked shaky. This mess would not make Pete happy with her. At least they weren't carrying Daniel out. "Come on, let's get you out of here." She hooked an arm around his waist.

The hike out from under the river took almost forty minutes. By the time they hit fresh air, all Don wanted was to collapse on the concrete abutment leading outside the entrance. His legs quivered with exhaustion. He huffed against the fire burning in his chest wall. He envisioned a raging infection of alien germs eating his skin away. When he saw Steve running toward him with a med kit, he realised that he knew how Daniel felt. It was just a little aggravating to know you'd screwed up and came out on the losing end.

Cold air hit his skin, sending shivers through him when Steve ripped the shreds of his blood soaked jacket, Kevlar vest and shirt off. Dried blood matted his chest hair. The blood soaked into the top of his jeans was now a sticky, half dried mess. Four deep claw marks crossed his chest wall. Steve opened a bottle of saline and poured across the wounds. "Damn, that must have been one helluva swipe. Good job you had your vest on, or he would have ripped your chest open. You should know, the next bottle is disinfectant and it's gonna burn," Steve flashed an apology as he cracked three bottles of solution.

Don rose up from the concrete wall, hissing loudly when the first red solution hit the wounds. "What the bloody hell is that, pure alcohol?"

"Yeah. No, Daniel invented this stuff after the last run in with Ned. Get ready cos here comes number two. It will stop nasty beasties from eating your skin off," Steve dumped the green liquid across Don's wound. That one brought him to his feet cursing. He grabbed Steve's hand to stop the third. "Sorry, but I have to do all three."

"Ned didn't hurt this much," he protested.

"Well, yeah, but the beasties are infecting you even as we speak."

Hands pushed him back down. "Man up," Rose teased.

"Man up. Hell, I'd like to see you - never mind," he said, sitting back down shivering. The third bottle of purple solution finished the job and eased the burning. Steve quickly covered the wounds with a field dressing and wrapped a surprisingly warm blanket around him.

"When we get you back, you'll need to shower and then I will give you a shot of antibiotics, two pills and something for pain," Steve finished.

"Is this what Daniel did before I got here, teach you field medicine and invent weird stuff?"

"Pretty much, yeah. Our meds are second to none, now. Personally, I will be glad when he's back, even part time. And Jake. Sorry Rose, you are a good boss, but those two are special, you know."

"Yeah, I know. Don't worry, Steve, I'm not offended. Let's get this one back."

o0o

Don stripped off the remains of his disgusting clothes and kicked them to a corner. He'd already opted to burn them and charge Torchwood their replacement value. He hated losing both the boots and jeans. Between the two, he'd paid out one hundred and fifty quid for those two items. He stepped in the shower, being careful to keep the water on his back. The tension in his neck and shoulders washed away under the powerful force of the hot water pounding down his head and back. Standing there, he played back the events of this weird night.

When he'd taken this job six weeks ago, he never actually thought he would have a case that involved aliens. He'd half expected to be bored, but since coming to Glesga, he'd already led three murder investigations- all with weird suspects. The first two, decidedly nutters, now called the Glesga Hospital for the Criminally Insane home, receiving forensic evaluations to see if they could stand trial.

Don winced as the water ran into the gashes, flushing away the muck and dried blood showing off the myriad of colours from the bruising and the disinfectants that Steve poured on his chest. Daniel needed to go back and rework that formula a bit. Well actually, he needed to scrap it and start over. Don hated admitting, even to himself, that stuff burned so badly that he'd nearly wet himself. Still, the scars would make interesting war wounds to discuss with some future woman in his bed.

He stepped out of the shower in what Torchwood four laughingly called a crew lounge, grabbed a towel and began gingerly drying off. He picked up the jar of heavy duty antibiotic cream that Steven had given him and lathered it across his chest. He followed it with two pills. Ned's image still haunted him. Ned had made a foolish mistake coming back to this planet. He made it worse by bringing along a friend to get revenge. Don did have to give it to Daniel, the transponder thing worked to perfection, although the EMF thing made the two aliens a bit cranky. Moving gingerly, hissing against the stabs of pain, he pulled on a tee and pair of lounge trousers, and headed for Rose's office.

He didn't have enough energy for more than a soft knock on the door frame to get her attention. When she turned away from the window, he couldn't help but wonder why any man, let alone a member of his family, would choose to leave her behind. "He was an idiot." The words were out before he had time to think.

"Yeah, he was," Rose replied when she turned away from the window. "Little rat bastard and his pal should have stayed in space."

"I wasn't talking about Ned."

"Sorry, Canada," she answered, somewhat distracted. "What are you talking about?"

"Daniel's brother. You know, I still haven't figured out how I had not one, but two cousins no one knew anything about, or why they were separated. But the one who left you on the beach - definitely an idiot."

"I - don't know. Why do you think the D-John is an idiot."

"Because for some reason, he actually thought leaving you with his brother was a good idea. Not something that I would ever do. Why do you always stop with the D and then change to John?"

Rose snorted, then turned her attention out the window. "Because, weird as it sounds, his nickname is Doctor. He is one, but I just always called him 'Doctor' instead of John. And what happened is said and done. He thought he was doing the right thing," she said, seeing the image of his tear stained face in her head. "He wasn't - an idiot, just misguided."

"Sorry, Blondie," Don said, walking over to her and kissed her temple. He winced when he draped an arm across her slim shoulders. "I have a tonne of paperwork to file in the morning. Two dead hookers and a pair of rat aliens should make for an interesting 'your eyes only' read for the Chief Inspector. You gonna tell Daniel about Ned?"

"Yeah. Now that his suspension is over, he'll catch up and find out anyhow. Jake comes back in a couple of days. I think, I'm going to miss this dump."

"I'll miss you when you go back to London," Don said as he placed a kiss on the top of her head. "It was fun having you here. It helped my adjustment to Glesga much easier."

"Really?" She turned to face him with a smile that always made her brown eyes sparkle. "We have had a good time when you weren't chasing murderers and alien rat bastards, haven't we?"

"I think so. You going to the court house for Nora's divorce from slime bag next week?"

"You know, I don't get him. Why would you refuse to sign your divorce papers? The court stopped his rights to Robbie and they renewed his protective order because he can't figure out how to stay away from her. You'd think he'd get the hint."

"He's a control freak. Anyway, once it's done, Daniel and Nora can get married. Maybe we can get them to do at your mum's Nollaig party and really start a family."

"Yeah," Rose said with a sigh. "Mum has quite a party planned."

Don tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "You can start again too, you know," he said huskily.

Rose stepped back with a smile. "Don, you are my friend. I don't have that many friends. And while I admit, the side benefits would be - great... really great, I don't want to mess with our friendship."

"Right," he said, dropping his hand to his side. "Me either, and ... the benefits don't have to mess up our friendship." He smiled gently then kissed her forehead. "Tonight, though, the only benefit I could offer would be a cuddle."

"Good, let's get you home. We can pick up Chinese on the way. Steve says it's easier than pizza on your stomach with those antibiotics." This time, her smile was genuine with just the tip of her tongue poking out.

"C'mon, Blondie, I'm a real tenant now. I can offer you the spare bed - if you want it," he quipped.

o0o

Daniel stood at the fireplace, tracing his fingers across the symbols on the mantle. He'd never told anyone what they stood for. He needed to add Nora's name, but he couldn't quite bring himself to obliterate Rose's. His mind raced through the events of the last months and now he wondered just how to tell Nora the whole truth. The idea of breaking a long standing - life long, in fact - rule of the Doctor's was there, involving touching her mind when she lay asleep in his arms. He could implant the truth in such a way that she would think that she had always known. He felt her arms encircle his waist and her face against his back.

"Hey," Nora crooned, "you okay? You're not having second thoughts are you?"

Daniel turned around until he had her securely in his arms. "About the time the oceans freeze, that's when I will have second thoughts. I'm just worried that I will mess up."

"You will, goof and so will I. We're human, we'll mess up."

Daniel lifted her chin and kissed her deeply, filled with passion and deep longing. His hands moved to her face, his fingers laced through her hair. She felt so right in his arms, fit so right against him. He wanted to freeze the moment. He had no idea what to do.


	32. Chapter 32

Rose stopped her SUV in front of the house, slid the gear shift into park, and smiled at Don sleeping in the passenger seat. The effects of Steve's powerful pain pill hit him while he waited in the car while she picked up the take-away. He looked so peaceful that she hated waking him. She'd already let his watch commander know that there had been an incident under the river, and that he'd need the rest of the weekend off to recover before returning to work. She assured the man that, despite the injury to his chest from an animal attack, Don would be fine. They would send over a report to the Chief Inspector later in the day after they all had some sleep. A dead hooker and rat alien should make an interesting i'your eyes only/i' read for the Chief Inspector.

"Hey, sleepy head, you're home." She prodded him gently. "C'mon."

Don stirred, blinked sleepily and looked out the window at the cold blackness. Snow drifted lazily through the air. "When did that start," he asked huskily.

"Couple of minutes ago," she answered, getting out of the car.

The blast of cold sent a shiver through Don. He grumbled his dislike, eased stiffly from of the car and reached for his keys. He flashed a half smile at Rose as they made their way up the sidewalk and into the house. Don unlocked the door and stepped in, the house suddenly felt very empty. He'd become used to Nora being up when he pulled a late night. The sight of Robbie's empty book corner sent a pang of regret through Don. Rose closed the door behind him and reached up to help him shed his jacket.

"Come on, let's eat," she encouraged.

"Yeah, we still have beer in the little fridge," Don said quietly, leading the way to the kitchen.

With one hand across his chest, Don leaned down, pulled two bottles out, and passed one to Rose. The kitchen clock chimed the hour. It was just ever two AM. The sound reminded both of why they were exhausted. Don watched Rose pull out two plates and forks and began dishing up savoury heapings of fried rice. She laid egg rolls on both plates, pointed to the silverware drawer, and headed for the lounge. Don joined her, easing his lanky, sore six foot-four frame to the couch.

"So," he started, with a mouth full of food. "How are we writing this one up?"

"I don't know something like i'murder victim found in tunnels, perpetrators caught. Tried to fight; now dead,'/i" Rose answered, chewing on her eggroll."

"I can work that. Here's the next question. Are you gonna tell Daniel about Ned?"

"Yeah. His suspension is over; he'll catch up and find out anyway. He's going to be disappointed that he didn't save him. He's like John that way, always wanting to save everyone."

"That's - not what I heard from the guys."

"What do you mean?" Rose turned to look at him full on.

"Didn't Harry tell you that the night they had their first run in with Ned, Daniel gave that thing a chance to leave. He told him that if he chose not to, what happened next was on him. Daniel just made sure the boys had the stuff to contain him. Harry said that the geeky scientist we know and love turned absolutely cold. He said the look in Daniel's eyes told him that if push came to shove, Harry had no doubt Daniel would have killed Ned. Biggest reason he's going to be mad is that he wasn't there to make the offer."

Rose looked away thinking of the first adventures with the Doctor before he changed, the way he acted with Cassandra and even Adam. His words on the beach came back. _That_'s_ me when you first met me_.' How could she have missed that in Daniel?

"You okay?"

"I was just wondering how hard it must be for him to bury that half of his personality. He convinces everyone that he is in such control, even me. It makes me wonder what will happen if it's ever tested."

"Well, I can tell you that my dad always said Aunt Donna had a slow burn temper, but when she blew, it wasn't pretty."

"Yeah, that's probably where he gets it," Rose lied. "Donna's half of the family." For the several minutes that they ate in silence, Rose pictured Daniel bursting out of the TARDIS. She still couldn't believe that she'd ever accused him of being a coward.

"Jake comes back in a couple of days," Don said when he finished. He made sure that his eyes stayed on the far wall, just above the television.

"I know, I think - I'm going to miss this little assignment." Rose nodded as she expertly used chopsticks to spoon the last bite of food in her mouth.

"You're probably just gonna go back to London. I just want you ... to know... that I'll miss you," Don said. "It was fun having you here. It made my adjustment to Glesga much easier."

"Really?" She turned to face him with a smile that always made her green eyes sparkle. "We have had a good time when you weren't chasing murderers and alien rat bastards, haven't we?"

"I think so. Um, I was kidding earlier, but it is very late, and I don't want to risk waking up sick with no one around. There are three beds in this place. I'd really like it if you stayed in one."

"Don," Rose said. Her breath hitched.

"I'm not asking for a shag, Rose. You're my friend, I just want to go to sleep knowing that you are tucked in safe." Don laid a hand on her leg feeling her shiver a bit. "Like I said earlier, I couldn't do me, let alone you."

"Thanks," she laughed. "I think. Speaking of sleep, you need to get some. C'mon, get to bed," she ordered standing up. "I'll do the washing up."

"Right," he answered, reaching for a hand to get up.

She slid her arm around his waist and walked him first to the bathroom and then to the bedroom. She pulled his covers back and helped him get comfortable. When he settled then sighed as his eyes drifted closed, she couldn't resist smiling. Rose brushed his hair back and without a thought, leaned over to kiss his forehead. She flipped the light off and walked out, leaving him to sleep.

The washing up took only minutes but when she finished, every thing was so neat her mother would be proud. As long as she moved through the house tidying up, she didn't have to think - about anything, especially the man in the bedroom. The lounge came next, followed by the bathroom. She stared in the mirror studying her image. Where did that nineteen year old girl go? When did her eyes get such a hard edged glint? The Doctor's smiling eyes and manic grin flashed through her head, forcing her to sniff hard. She ran her fingers through her hair, tucking the loose strands behind her ears. Every time she allowed herself to think about him, a tide of loneliness and anger swept through her.

Rose wiped the surface of the sink, tossed a rag underneath and pushed away, making sure the flannel and towels hung neatly on the towel warmer. She made one last look around to make sure that her handiwork was sufficient before walking out, turning off yet another light as she left. This was no place to be. Breathing got harder, fuelling a desire, then a need, to run far and fast. She slipped her Mac on, fished her keys from her pocket and headed for the front door ready to do just that. Since Jake was returning, she needed a new assignment.

For a long moment, she stood frozen at the front door, hand on the knob, thinking of all the times spent walking away from offers of friendship, male or otherwise. She'd left home to get away from all the invitations just to go for a beer after work. She'd pushed a perfectly good man away because he wasn't good enough to be the Doctor. Now she was pushing Don away. She liked the tall, cheeky red head - a lot. He hadn't even asked much from her, just to sleep in an empty bed in case he became ill.

That wasn't too much to ask. Was it?

Rose tossed the keys on the console, took her jacket back off and went back to check on her friend. He lay sleeping deeply with his red hair falling across his forehead, contrasting against his pale skin. She wouldn't do it again. This time she would put her loyalty to the Doctor second. She walked over to the edge of the bed and brushed his hair back. He felt warm; not dangerously so, but enough that he would need to see Steve in the morning. Rose sighed, slipped out of her jeans and jumper, leaving just her vest and knickers on, then slipped under the duvet. She froze when Don, even asleep, felt someone close enough to cuddle and shifted toward her. The slight movement elicited a whimper when he moved to lay his head on her shoulder. She let out a long, slow breath waiting for him to wake up, but when he didn't, she let herself relax and slowly allowed her own exhaustion to pull her under.

o0o

Daniel hated the idea of rolling out of bed. It was Saturday after all. With Nora spooned next to him, it made turning enough to watch her sleep difficult. Her chest rose and fell with each soft breath. Long eyelashes, curled up ever so lightly, lay in contrast to her ivory skin. He had no choice but to ease out of bed, get dressed and drive to Glen Coe to meet the helicopter, but he didn't want to. Pete wanted him to come in for a return to work lecture, act properly chastised, and sign papers. He promised the man that he would show up. For about thirty seconds, he honestly thought about breaking a promise to a man he considered almost a dad. Nora wiggled next to him, nearly toppling him into another world.

He scrunched his eyes to force reason into his head. He had a responsibility to Pete who'd kept his word concerning raw, barely trained agents receiving proper support. He needed to talk with Marcus about Robbie's medicine. Perhaps they could come up with a combination that didn't affect his growth so much. He was small for his age. He needed to talk with Nora's parents. He needed to ... The list went on, topped by worries of disappointing Pete. He kissed Nora's temple. She stirred, mumbled something unintelligible, before curling on her side to get comfortable. Damn, she was beautiful.

Daniel groaned softly. Against his better wishes, he eased out of bed, tucked the covers snugly around her, and grabbed his clothes. His next stop was Robbie's room. The boy lay curled on his side, with his rocket tucked under his pillow. The dog bed beside the four poster twin bed lay empty. At first, Daniel thought the dog had returned to Addie's room, but then the large white dog lifted his head to study Daniel as dispassionately as if he were a stranger. The sight made him smile. Daniel eased away, chuckling softly, knowing that he was not on the dog's list of masters. He glanced back just in time to see Robbie shift. The dog waited until the boy settled and then gently placed his head across Robbie's chest.

Not wanting to risk waking the six year old, Daniel headed for the downstairs bathroom. He finished dressing and headed for the kitchen to find a glass of water sitting next to a fresh patch and his meds. Addie walked out of her suite carrying a tray for breakfast. "I used my kitchen to make sure Robbie doesn't wake up. My boys could smell breakfast even if they were in a coma. Eat and be safe, Ja."

"I left a note for Nora on the mantle. You should see Finn. He is lying on the bed with his head on top of Robbie's chest. You've lost the role of master to a six year old," Daniel chuckled.

"He is a good dog, but we were never masters. That dog's heart belongs only to that boy. He has been waiting for his boy to come back."

"Yeah, he is a good dog, and Robbie loves him, but he pinched the budget this month for sure." Daniel swallowed his tea. "That's one reason I'm going to London. We need that pay cheque, so Nora can put hers back in her business. God, I never thought I'd say that." He pulled a face, then quickly finished his breakfast. He stood up and kissed Addie's cheek. "I should be home no later than one."

The need for a warm coat aggravated Daniel, but he slipped on the heavy anorak. Warm coat or not, when he stepped out into the cold pre-dawn morning, a shiver went through him. This was yet another annoying factor to his creation. It wasn't fair that he had not inherited the Doctor's tolerance for the cold. He was also unhappily stuck with a parka that would make Donna proud, instead of the Doctor's Janis Joplin overcoat. He liked that coat. It was comfortable in all the right places. The snow started again just as he turned onto the main road. It was nothing major, just enough for Robbie and Finn to have fun later in the day. At least, Pete sent a helicopter to wait for him in Glen Coe making this a doable day.

Daniel made the trip in the dark to the school car park, pulling into the empty slot next to the waiting helicopter. Twenty minutes later, as they crossed the Glesga skyline, dawn touched the horizon, turning the under belly of heavy clouds shades of gold spreading into shades of coral and purple pushing the black of night away. By the time they crossed over the Scottish border into England, Daniel was asleep, oblivious to the countryside and villages of Northern England.

The pilot called to him just as the outskirts of London came into view. Daniel opened his eyes and looked out to see thick grey clouds filled the early morning sky. The day did not match his mood, at least not entirely. The entire parts he usually managed to keep well hidden, sometimes even from himself. The helicopter crossed the city, flew over the Thames and past Torchwood London. Daniel caught a glimpse of their reflection as they passed the towering glass fronted building. He turned away, thinking how much his life had changed since his summer visit. He was more grown up now, more comfortable in his own skin than his summer trip. Then, he'd poured everything in trying to convince Rose that he was as good a man as his creator - father - brother.

What was the Doctor? Sometimes, when he was alone with a thousand years, give or take, worth of memories, Daniel thought he was as muddled as ever. There had to be a way to reconcile the issue so that he could find away to tell Nora. Daniel leaned back in his seat, watching the landscape speed past underneath them. Five minutes after passing Torchwood, Daniel saw Torchwood/Vitex slide by. He hit his mic, "Where are we going?"

"The mansion, sir. Should have said, sorry."

"S'fine. I wanted to see Mrs Tyler anyway," Daniel answered. The helicopter dipped ever so slightly as the estate come into view. Two minutes later, Daniel unconsciously smiled at the sight of the mansion coming into view, reflecting the visceral feeling of coming home. The pilot circled the estate, dropping lower until the wind from the ship's rotors bent the trees surrounding the landing pad. Daniel saw the SUV pull up close to the pad. Daniel watched Jackie, Pete and Tony step out of the car waiting for him. As soon as the helicopter landed and the rotors stopped, he was out, bounding toward them.

"Come here, Plum," Jackie said, pulling him in a tight hug.

"Me," Tony squealed. "Hi Daniel, where's Robbie? Did he come with you?"

"No, sorry," Daniel extricated himself from Jackie's arms and knelt to gather the five year old in his arms. "When I left, he was still sound asleep. He will be down, though, for two whole weeks during the holidays. At least, if your mum and dad lets us stay for holiday.

"I hate to be the person who ends this love fest," Pete said, "but can we get in the car, it's bloody cold." He grinned.

Daniel carried Tony in the mansion almost as a shield between him and Pete. It always felt odd to hand his coat off to a butler. It still felt odd that Jackie Tyler had a butler, but he sat Tony down and handed his coat to the man whose face he didn't recognise. Any other time, he would have engaged the man in discussion on the role of butler in a modern day society, but today he just followed Pete into his office. He glanced at the file lying on the desk and half grinned. For someone who had not existed more than a few months, it was already growing thick. He could see pink sticking out from the edge of the manila folder.

"Is that my work record?"

"Yup," Pete answered. He handed the file to Daniel with the expression of a disgruntled parent. Still, when he looked up at Daniel, Pete's blue eyes twinkled. He was enjoying making Daniel squirm a bit. He dropped down into his chair with a nod toward the club chair in front of the desk. "Before I let you off the hook, have you learned anything?"

"One shouldn't bound into offices ranting?" Daniel grinned.

"What else?"

"Don't test the boss?"

"Daniel, how about get your facts straight before you break into a fit to begin with. You know, I have avoided this conversation for a month, because I'm not mixing family business with work. When I suspended Rose -"

"You suspended Rose? When? How can you suspend Rose, she's your daughter. Well, step daughter still, Pete - really?"

"Yes, she came in all high and mighty, informing me that she would make the experimental jumps with the dimension cannon, and just who did I think I was interfering. It was in the first year after she was stuck here. She had her moments of bull headiness too, but we worked through it. You were right to be angry over staffing, but there is a time and a place. You need to understand that. I'm sure you teach that to your students."

"Yeah, I should have sat down and smiled until you felt guilty." Daniel flashed a grin.

"Right, so that's settled. Now - there is something else that I want to talk about. No one expected you to abandon your team, but Daniel, you can't put your self in places where you can get hurt, especially when there are agents with you that could have netted and tranked that alien without you walking in that warehouse. I don't want any of our agents to put their lives willy-nilly in harm's way, but that especially applies to you. I think there are times you forget that you are a human now, not a Time Lord. I don't understand this whole regeneration thing, but Rose says that you can't do it and I don't want to bury you."

"Cremation on a pyre, it's a tradition." Daniel knew the answer was cheeky.

"Daniel," Pete replied, obviously frustrated.

"Pete, I am well aware of my limitations but I am still going to react like he does. However, now that I have to worry about Nora and Robbie, I will be more careful. Promise."

"So, you two - all moved in?"

"Yeah, as of last night."

"Well, I have to admit, I'm a little disappointed. We both hoped you and Rose could work it out."

"Pete?" Daniel shifted uncomfortably.

"Don't worry, if you are happy, Jackie and I will welcome her and Robbie with open arms. You two did look really happy at Jackie's Harvest party."

"Good, because - I have a favour to ask," Daniel said.

"What?"

"Nora doesn't want to get married but I want to have a commitment ceremony. It's a short version of a Gallifreyan marriage ceremony which lasts all bloody day. This is just her parents, you, and Jackie giving us permission to join with each other. For me, it's the same as marriage, but it isn't legal because - well, it's Gallifreyan, not human."

"What do we do?"

"You tie a ribbon around our wrists and say that you freely give me to her. Jackie repeats it and her parents do the same. Legal marriage or not, I want her to know that I'm serious. I also need to make sure I've protected Nora and Robbie, so I need to change my paper work and my will. Can you do that? Arrange all the right paperwork for insurance and stuff." Daniel suddenly laughed.

"What's so funny?" Pete asked, obviously perplexed.

"Everytime I say stuff like that, I remember how he hated domestics. The mortgage, a house with doors, a bloody will - I have all the things that would tie him to one place. He was stuck a few times back home - on Earth, and he hated it. I should. I have all that tucked in my head, but I don't. I can't wait to get home."

"Yeah, remember that feelin' when you forget the flowers on her birthday or don't do the shoppin' right. So, are we good?"

"Yeah, do I have to sign something official? I - sort of - need my paycheque."

Pete slid the file over and flipped to the pink reprimand form. "Sign that, I will make sure your check is deposited into your current. Sign the one underneath and I will update your insurance, and you're right."

"About what?"

"This is a very strange conversation that I am sure I would never have had with him." Pete chuckled as he took the papers back. "Now, go talk to Jackie about Rose. She wants to know what you know about her and Don."

"What about them?"

"Are they - you know..."

"Don and Rose, really? That's news to me. I'll have to call him - her. Which one should I call? I talked to Rose the other day, she never said."

"Well, convince her mother." Pete pushed back from the desk and walked around it. "How many people you plan on inviting to this commitment ceremony?"

"Well," Daniel answered, standing up. "Just you lot and Nora's parents, the boys, Rose, Don and Addie."

"Hmm, better use the guest house. I'll give you this, Daniel. You keep life interesting."

o0o

True to his word, Daniel pulled in the drive shortly after one, only to discover that Nora's car was gone. The desire to be home instead off on adventure still surprised him. It went against every aspect of his wiring, and the absence of her car flooded him with worry. Maybe she had changed her mind and taken Robbie. That couldn't be possible. Filled with sudden trepidation, heart racing, he walked up and opened the door to a silent house. Daniel walked into the kitchen to Addie's suite only to find it empty. Daniel's trepidation turned to fear that perhaps Ian had found Nora and done something to them. He walked to CCTV monitor and checked the camera to the safe room only to find the room empty.

Now thoroughly confused, Daniel turned, and walked back to the lounge, calling first for Addie and then Nora. Only the silence of an empty house came back. He glanced up the stairs, dreading what he might find. Calling for Nora as he went, he took the steps two at a time. Not even Finn answered. Now terrified, he threw open Robbie's room to find the bed made and toys put away. He ran to his room and threw open the door, fully expecting to find that Nora had changed her mind, packed her bags and left.

"Took you long enough, I was starting to think this wouldn't work," Nora said from her place on the bed.

"You daft woman," Daniel said with relief.

He gaped in amazement at the state of his - their bedroom. Candle light shone in the otherwise darkened room. Every candle that Addie insisted on keeping seemed to be in this room. The light scent of lavender filled the air. Nora lay naked, stretched out waiting for him to join her. He gasped when she moved like a lithe cat, stretching seductively under the covers.

"You are completely daft," he huffed, suddenly filled with raw desire.

"Addie took Robbie and Finn to Mr Borwick's farm for the afternoon. They won't be back until after four." She leaned up on one elbow, letting the duvet fall away.

Her grin was the only invitation he needed to start stripping. He joined her a second later, gathering her in his arms with a kiss. Her hands traced their way down his chest, sending shivers of delight through him. Daniel's mind raced with all the reasons he should hate being a human, but as her hand touched him, he decided that, despite its limitations, he rather enjoyed this puny life.


	33. Chapter 33

A/N (Nollaig - Scottish Gaelic for Christmas)

Ten days after moving in, Daniel, Nora and Robbie made the drive into Glesga, arriving at Glesga's newest court-house. Straight up at ten AM, he pulled the SUV in the court's car-park. Hopefully, after this day, Ian Filson would cease to be a problem. The glass fronted building housing the Sheriff's courts for civil and criminal affairs rose six stories above street level. Designed by architects to promote a sense of calm in nervous or distraught visitors, the ultra modern building contained a six story central atrium that provided a home for an aviary. Visitors and staff could watch song birds and colourful finches fly through and around trees growing year round in the centre, or they could go up to a sixth floor gallery that afforded a grand view of Glesga's downtown government district.

Daniel helped Nora and Robbie out, lifted Robbie in his arms, and reached for Nora's trembling hand. They stood shivering in the cold waiting for Nora's parents, Don and Rose to pull in behind them. They had all made sure to arrive an hour early to ensure plenty of time to reach the court room, settle Robbie and meet with the solicitor. This made her fourth appearance in this building since Ian had come back in her life. Each time, she either had to fight his attempt to take Robbie or demand that he obey the no contact order. Today, finally, it would end, and she was terrified that it all could go wrong.

"Here they come." Nora nudged Daniel. It was a relief to see her parents, Don, and Rose walking toward them.

"Wonder what happened to Don, he's walking a mite stiff, isn't he?" Daniel noticed.

"Is Don hurt, Daniel?" Robbie asked.

"Nah, I'm sure he's fine."

"Hey, Cuz," Don greeted when he walked up.

"Thanks for coming. Rose, really it means a lot." Daniel smiled as Nora hugged her parents. "Mr McGregor, Mrs McGregor." He nodded. He still felt nervous in front of her parents, as if they were studying him under a microscope.

"Daniel," her father acknowledged, returning the nod as he gathered his grandson in his arms. At least her mother flashed a warm smile.

"Daniel, you can let go of my daughter's hand, she is fine," her mother laughed.

"We should go find the solicitor. Don, are you okay?" Nora glanced at her tenant and friend, a bit worried.

"Yeah, I had a run in with a suspect last night. I won, enough said," he said with a cheeky smile. "Rose is staying around to play nurse."

Daniel arched one eyebrow at the comment.

"Not like that," she answered the expression on Daniel's face, elbowing Don at the same time.

"Right," Daniel smiled, "I'm glad you stuck around instead of going back to London."

"I'm using up my holiday time before I go back. I haven't had one in the last five years. I thought I was due."

"I'd say," Daniel chuckled. He did have to admit that the constant tired look in Rose's eyes had fled. They sparkled again. "So, into the breach as they say," he said. No one missed the way he clutched Nora's hand.

Watching Robbie bury his head against his grandfather's shoulder, Daniel wished that they could have left him at home. The solicitor fought to keep out him of this mess, but the judge insisted on talking to him. The group trudged silently into the building and found their way to the third floor hallway. When Mr McGregor set Robbie down, the boy raced to the glass wall circling the atrium. "Mum, Gran, look at the birds inside. Daniel, can I take a picture?"

"Sure, come on. No pictures of the people though, okay?" Daniel helped him use his camera for several shots, amazed by the effect taking a few shots had on calming the boy down. "Alright, we have to go now," Daniel said after the tenth shot. "We can't be late."

Nora guided the group to court room seven, relieved to see her advocate waiting for her. The man cast an imposing figure, already dressed in a black robe with a white wig in his hand. Between the robe and his rather stern demeanour, Robbie began to whimper, "I don't want to be here, Daniel, can we go home now?"

Daniel knelt on both knees, making sure to look in Robbie's frightened eyes. "No, you can do this, okay? Remember, the court wants to talk to you. What you have to say is important."

"Hi, Mr Kennedy. Is there a place mum and dad can stay with Robbie until the judge needs him? This is scaring him a bit," Nora explained.

"Sure, bring the wee one to the play room. The court set it up just for this reason." The surprisingly soft spoken advocate led Nora, her parents and Robbie away just as Daniel turned to see Ian Filson walk in with his parents. The sight of the man made Daniel's skin crawl. He would rather deal with an alien invasion than be in the presence of the man. Unconsciously, his hand curled into a fist.

"Easy, Cuz," Don whispered in his ear.

Daniel's cheeks puffed as he blew a breath to stay in control. In the back of his mind, he knew there would come a day no one would stand between them. Daniel considered finding a way to deliberately brush against him long enough to twist the man's mind, just a little. He glanced away, struggling with the thought and saw Rose watching him. The expression in her eyes told him that she knew what he was thinking. Of course she would know. When she first met the Doctor, he would have gladly ripped this trash apart. Daniel had that same urge now. Rose ever so slightly shook her head, flashing a look that plainly said - don't.

Daniel forced the urge down, focusing instead on the way Rose sidled next to Don. There was the subtlest change in their body language around each other. They weren't really touching, more bumping occasionally. Their bodies brushed against each other ever so lightly. That first night at Crystal's in the pool room flashed back. That night, he'd burned with jealousy, now he found it not only an interesting phenomenon to study but hoped Jackie was right. He could no longer claim the title as an alien scientist studying human actions and reactions. He was human and even after all these months, he still couldn't make head or tails out of most human relationships. Rose had suffered because of his inability to read her. The very thought sent a wave of guilt through him. Daniel half smiled at the memory of Rose guiding the Doctor through a few of his rockier moments of human interaction.

"What?" Rose asked when she saw his expression change.

"Nothing, it's silly. Nerves, I guess."

"Well, now you have to say," Rose said, with an understanding smile. She rubbed his arm in support.

"I was just thinking about how humans act. I don't understand it any better now than ..." He remembered showing Van Statten how to play a delicate instrument.

"What?" Rose asked again. Her eyebrows knitted together in concern for him.

"Do you remember Van Statten?" he asked. The memory belonged to the Doctor but at this moment, it was his.

"Yeah," she said, pulling a face at the still distasteful memory, "I do."

"Remember how he wanted to benefit from -"

"Yeah?" she stopped him.

"He had all that money, and still he wanted more regardless of the cost or who was hurt. I didn't get him then and I still don't. Ian is the same way. I don't understand what makes him tick." Daniel glanced back down the hall to where the man was following his parents and advocate into the courtroom.

Rose chose her words carefully, as she always did when these two were in the same room. Keeping Daniel's secrets had become second nature. "Yeah, well, don't feel alone in that one. I'm not a geek who grew up in a cocoon, and I don't get him," Rose replied.

"Hell, I've been a copper for ten years and I never get them," Don chimed in, casting a look of disgust at Filson's disappearing back.

Daniel grew quiet. He hated waiting. Even the ten minutes spent waiting for Nora to return from settling Robbie left him feel anxious. He wanted her out of this building and away from Filson. He started down the hallway only to have Don pull him back. "There are guards here. She's okay, and her advocate and parents are with her."

"Yeah, you're right. Of course you're right." He blew a frustrated breath again. "It's just - she was really scared this morning." He clicked his teeth and changed the subject. "Did I tell you we're having a commitment ceremony?"

Rose straightened. "Mum said you wanted to do it at the Nollaig party. Nora actually agreed?"

"Yeah, she did," he grinned. "I still can't believe it. Even with this behind us, she just doesn't want a legal marriage yet so this will do. We're doing it in Pete's office at the mansion before your mum's party. I can't believe it's just a couple weeks away."

Rose nudged him to look down the hall. Daniel's eyes lit up when he saw her.

"He was about to storm the walls," Rose teased.

Nora walked up, slid her arm around Daniel's waist and leaned into his side letting him put a protective arm around her. "The Sheriff is talking with Robbie now. It took a few minutes to get Robbie to agree. The man was really sweet, he even took his robe and wig off," she explained.

"Filson is already inside." Daniel kissed the top of her head. "We should go smile in his face, eh?"

"Right, well, let's go."

Daniel had never seen the inside of a human court room, but it didn't seem much different from a Gallifreyan court room. Out of habit, Don launched into an explanation of a Sheriff court. "Officially, the judge is called a Sheriff. There is no prosecutor for the court in a divorce, just his side and Nora's. He will call the social worker for a report on how much better Robbie is since you've been around and he will call Nora and Ian. They don't have to testify but it will make things better for our side if they do."

"Nora is testifying. Right?" Daniel glanced down at her. She just nodded and leaned tighter into his side, avoiding making any eye contact with Ian.

Daniel squeezed her hand before she walked around to the advocates table. The glass wall that separated them made it impossible for Daniel even to squeeze her shoulder in support. Ian's parents glared at him, giving him the same sick feeling their son did. His eyes never left the older couple, making a point to sit directly behind Nora. Seeing the malevolent look in their eyes, he had a slightly better understanding of Ian. They'd barely settled in their seats when the clerk announced the start of proceedings.

The sheriff presiding over the proceedings wore a suitably stern expression made all the more austere by his black silk robe worn over a black suit. A long, white bow tie and archaic white wig completed the imposing look as he glared from the bench. Daniel noted that he already sounded angry when he called the court to order. "Am I to assume that both parties in this matter are present in the court room?"

"We are sir." Both men nodded.

"Good. Before we start, I should make both parties aware that I've spoken at length with the child in question. I have also read the reports of the psychiatrist, the Child Welfare Officer, and the social worker who evaluated both parents. We will review those in a moment. First, Mr Kennedy, Mr Scott, are your clients ready to proceed?"

"Yes sir," both men chimed together.

"Mr Kennedy, present your client's petition."

Daniel cringed as Nora's advocate read off the events that lead to Ian's first trip to jail. Daniel's leg bounced with fury listening to the spiralling level of abuse. Over the course of a year, the man went from yelling profanity to actively harming her. Kennedy enumerated the police reports where Nora was shoved, slapped, hit, kicked or punched. Daniel wanted to scream his rage listening to the hospital report of not one, but three rapes Ian inflicted on Nora. Rose reached across to hold his hand. The advocate listed the number of times Ian broke restraining orders before that last night. When the litany finished, Daniel could see Nora's shoulders heave slightly. She was silent, but he knew that she was crying. The voices of the advocates faded. His ears roared with anger. Now he knew why she couldn't tell him what had happened. Daniel wanted Ian Filson wiped from this Earth, and with any luck, he'd find a way. He felt a painful squeeze to his shoulder distracting him from the train of thought. The painful grip didn't end until Daniel made eye contact with not just Rose, but Don as well.

Daniel became aware of the Sheriff's voice again. "Mr Scott. Can you explain why your client has steadfastly refused to sign the divorce papers, despite knowing that any contact with his wife is strictly forbidden?"

"Sir, Ian Filson and Nora McGregor were married seven years ago in a religious ceremony. He took his life-long vows seriously. It is his strictest belief that to dissolve his marriage is an affront to the Church condemning him to hell. He has attended anger management classes and wishes to make a life with his wife and child."

"So are you telling me that even now, he refuses to sign the dissolution of marriage?"

"He does, sir. He also wishes to regain at least partial custody of his son while attending court ordered marriage counselling with his wife. He believes that said counselling will restore the love and trust his marriage needs to recover from his mistakes in judgement."

"His mistakes in judgement," the Sheriff repeated. "Is that what he feels his actions were - a mistake in judgement?

"Yes, sir, and we are prepared to enter into evidence the results of his counselling thus far. We are also petitioning the court to require that Mrs Filson cease and desist from the relationship she is enjoying with one Daniel Barrows. The relationship exposes his son to an immoral climate."

Daniel stiffened at the mention of his name. He swallowed the rising desire to kill Ian.

"Does he?" A cold smile spread across the sheriff's face. "Mr Filson, are you prepared to testify?"

"Yes sir," Ian stood, casting a quick, smug glance at Nora.

"Mr Filson, when you took your son on a court ordered visit, was it before or after your last counselling session?"

"It was after, your lordship," he answered.

"Right. Do you believe you acted in accordance with your counselling that day?"

"Well, with the visit as a whole, yes sir."

"Once he got over my rather scary demeanour, I had a lovely chat with your son. He is quite the youngster. Bright, well mannered and frankly, sir, he is terrified of you. As I said, I have reviewed a host of reports. All state that Mrs Filson has managed to avoid speaking ill of you in front of her son. I must say, that impresses me. All of the reports indicate that Robbie is under the impression that if he should wet the bed or fail to play football to your specifications that he will suffer physical punishment. You have said as much to both the CWO and social worker. Am I correct, sir that you do not believe that Robbie has a learning disability combined with hypertonic disorder?"

When his advocated nodded, Filson rose. "No sir, I don't. His mother babies him, and wants to pump drugs in him. He just needs discipline, that's all. He'd outgrow that stuff soon enough if he were with me."

"Have you discussed his condition with the workers, including the proper method to discipline him?"

"Yes Sir. It's bunch of nonsense. He's six and they want to put on a bloody naughty chair."

"And you would ..."

"Well, a spanking never hurt me, sir."

"Mr Filson, you are aware that physical punishment is strictly controlled in this country, and in some situations subject to banning by the courts?"

"Yes sir."

"And knowing that, you would still resort to using it with your son?"

"Well, not everyday," Ian defended.

"Thank you, you may sit down, Mr Filson."

"Mrs Filson?"

"Sir." Nora's voice trembled slightly when she rose.

"Marital counselling is an option the courts can order to preserve the family unit. Have you availed yourself to counselling?"

"I had counselling after that first year after Ian went to prison. When I had Robbie, they told me that he might have issues because he came too soon, so I took parenting classes on raising a child with difficulties. I will not attend classes or see a marriage counsellor to restore a union with Ian, sir."

"Is there no way that you can forgive your husband and return to a proper matrimonial state?"

"No, sir."

"Thank you. You may sit down," the Sheriff said with a reassuring smile.

"Is Mr Daniel Barrow in the court room?"

Daniel looked, first at Don and then Nora's advocate, before standing.

"Mr Barrow, I have a few questions for you."

"Yes sir."

"You are involved with Mrs Filson and the minor child?"

"Yes."

"If you were in a position to discipline Robbie, how would you do it?"

"Well, I have to say, I don't use a naughty chair either. Forcing a hypertonic child to sit still makes little sense to me. Since he and his mother have come to live with me, he has had a couple of meltdowns. He started throwing his papers because he didn't grasp a school concept. I just picked him up, handed him his camera and off we went for a walk in the glen. While he takes pictures, we talk."

"Have you found that a useful distraction?"

"Oh yes. The more pictures that he takes, the more he calms down. He carries his camera pretty much everywhere now."

"Yes, he took my picture earlier. Mr Barrow, do you intend to stay involved in his life?"

"Oh yes, sir, I do."

"Thank you, Mr Barrow. You may sit down. Now, Mr Filson," the Sheriff said, turning his attention back to Ian, "I have discussed the relationship between Daniel Barrows and Mrs Filson with the CWO and counsellors in regards to its effect on the child. They have all reported that the child is calmer and that his grades in school are improving. This marriage is irrevocably broken. It is in the best interests of both parties that it ends. Noting the objections of Mr Filson, I am forcibly dissolving this marriage. Taking into account that Mr Filson has openly stated that he would ignore both the child's paediatrician and psychiatrist's treatment orders and withhold necessary medication from this child, I am awarding full physical custody of the minor child Robert Ian Filson to his mother. The CWO's report, indicating Mr Filson's failure to follow visitation directives, plays a part in my decision to sever his parental rights permanently. The protective order for Mrs Filson will extend to the minor child for a period of five years. At the end of that time, the court will revisit the order. I do not take this move lightly, but I consider Mr Filson's refusal to accept his child's status and the attempts by his parents to remove said child from the care of his maternal grandparents an ongoing threat to the child's welfare. This order is effective immediately. Thank you. This concludes this case."

"You can't do this!" Ian jumped up, his face dark with rage.

The Sheriff stopped and turned. "Mr Filson, you have bullied your wife and your child, attempted to bully the court staff and from what I have heard you say, you refuse to change. It is done and if there is another outburst, I will send you to jail. Do we understand each other?"

"My client apologises to the court, sir." Ian's advocate pulled him back.

"Rightly so." The man retorted and walked out.

"What just happened?" Nora turned to face Daniel and Mr Kennedy. "Is it over? It's finally over." She hugged the man next to her and watched Ian and his parents storm from the court room. Daniel walked around the glass wall and pulled her in his arms. He glanced over at Don with a worried smile. They all knew it wasn't over. Ian wasn't the kind of man who lost gracefully. All Daniel wanted was to get Robbie and Nora out of Glesga.

They walked out of the court room to see Robbie waiting with his grandparents. He ran straight toward his mum, only to stop mid-way. His grandfather instinctively pulled him off the floor into his arms. Nora and Daniel whirled to see Ian storming toward them.

"You bitch! You are not taking my son!" Ian screamed.

Daniel pulled Nora behind him, barely aware that Don had stepped next to him. "Ian, it's over. You will stay away from them," Daniel snarled.

"You think I'm gonna let a skinny-assed tosser like you shag my wife and turn my son into a nancy-boy, you've got another thing coming," Ian roared, ignoring the guards coming toward him.

"Get out of here Ian. I won't let you near them. You can walk away. This is your one and only chance to avoid the consequences." Daniel pulled away from Don, moving to stop Ian's advance.

"You get the hell away from my property," Ian snarled.

Daniel stepped closer, his fists balled in rage. If he could have, he would have reached inside Ian's mind and snap it in half. A hand on his shoulder started to pull him back, but Daniel jerked forward. He kept his hands firmly at his side. "You. Will. Never. Go anywhere near Nora or Robbie. Ever again. Do you understand me? I will protect them. Get ou -"

"Protect this, you bastard." Ian moved so fast that Don couldn't prevent the man's fist from connecting with Daniel's face. Daniel's mind reeled in slow motion as his face exploded with pain. Robbie screaming his name in terror filled his ears as he crashed into darkness.

"You bloody bastard!" Don shoved Ian away from Daniel's inert body. Court guards slammed Ian against the wall, quickly handcuffing him.

"She's my bitch," Ian continued screaming. "You'll pay for this, bitch."

Chaos erupted in the hallway, with the sound of his parents telling him to shut up blending with Robbie's terrified wailing mixed with screams of _he killed Daniel_, disappeared as his grandparents carried him kicking and screaming from the scene. Visitors and court personnel scattered away from the guards hauling a cursing Filson from the scene.

"Get a medic over here!" Don yelled, stopping Nora from lifting his head. "Nora, he'll be alright. We just don't want to move his neck. He snapped pretty hard." Rose turned to make sure help was on the way. Daniel lay inert, unaware that Rose had run for help or that Nora sobbed in anger.

"Medic's coming up," Rose breathed heavily, when she returned moments later. "They've secured Ian. The Sheriff is furious. I'm sure they will revoke his parole."

"Excuse us, step away," Two medics appeared immediately, pushing them away to examine Daniel. Once they were sure that there was no serious damage, a medic pulled a capsule out and snapped it under Daniel's nose. The second listened to Rose list his litany of health issues informing them that for the moment, Torchwood had his medical power of attorney. Two seconds after the aroma from the rescue capsule, Daniel came up sputtering and swinging. "Easy mate, settle," the medic said easing him down.

"Robbie, he hurt Robbie," Daniel muttered, confused.

"Robbie's fine, sweetheart. Mum and Dad have him," Nora reassured him.

Daniel's vision cleared as consciousness returned fully. He pushed the medic's hand away as the man tried to shine a light in his eyes. "I'm fine, just get me up."

"Sir, we really should get you to Casualty and have a doctor look at you. You took quite a hit."

"Glass jaw, bloody embarrassing, really, I'm alright. Don," he said, extending his hand, "get me up."

"Cousin, just let them check you out."

"Fine, I'll get up myself." He stubbornly ignored the advice and moved to draw his legs up under himself in order to stand.

"Alright, you stubborn git," Don muttered. He slid his arms under Daniel's armpits and helped him to his feet. "You alright?" he asked, bracing himself in case Daniel went down again.

They all watched him sway with obvious dizziness, but then it passed, and Daniel flashed a reassuring smile. "Thanks, really," he said to medics while working his jaw. "Nothing's broke, but I think I might have a sore jaw for a couple of days. Where is Ian?"

"He's in custody," Rose answered. "Are you sure, you're okay? You look a little loopy."

"I'm fine. Can we just collect Robbie and get out of here. With my luck, this mug will wind up on a front page somewhere, and I will have to explain it to my students." He slid his arm around Nora's waist. "Let's go home." He hissed when he kissed her temple. "Rose, Don, we had lunch planned at the McGregors before this. You are still coming?" he asked. "You never told us why you are moving like an old man. Don't think I didn't hear that grunt."

"Yeah, well, maybe, I'll tell you someday." Don's laugh sounded hollow as he draped an arm over Rose's shoulder. "The Americans have an expression. Let's blow this pop stand."


	34. Chapter 34

Nora kissed Robbie good night and walked out of his room, leaving both his nightlight and hall light on. She and Daniel both expected Robbie, even with Finn at his side, to have nightmares tonight. He'd clung to them most of the afternoon, refusing to let Daniel out of his sight long enough for the man even to go the bathroom. When Daniel carried him in the house, she had to pry his little hands from Daniel's neck just to get him undressed and into the tub. She would never forgive Ian for terrifying her son so badly. Now, standing in the doorway, she wiped away tears of anger as she watched him curl up with his rocket and Finn. At least, for now, that man was in jail. Walking toward the stairs, she hoped the big white dog could really keep the bad people away from her little boy, but she doubted that it was possible.

Nora stopped halfway down the stairs she stopped. Daniel stood at the fireplace, aimlessly poking a log crackling with fire. The sight notched up her level of worry. The day had left him upset, and he'd refused to let anyone check him out after being knocked on his arse. From the way his shoulders sagged, she was afraid that Ian might have hurt him. She finished the walk down the stairs, walked quietly up behind him, sliding her arms around his waist. Usually he would turn and pull her in his arms, but not tonight. Tonight, his eyes stayed on the fire, but his hands covered hers. He huffed slightly, as if some unseen force had knocked the winds from his lungs.

"You've been awfully quiet since we left mum and dad's. Want to talk?" She laid the side of her face against his back, feeling him tremble and then he pulled her hands away, leaving her standing alone.

"Why did you stay with him? After he hit you that first time, why didn't you leave?"

Nora pulled away, suddenly terrified that he blamed her somehow for what happened to her. Her voice cracked with a mixture of resentment and fear when she answered. "Because - my father told me it was my duty to make my marriage work. He told me that a woman needed to accept that a high strung, aggressive footballer would have trouble with boundaries. He said I needed to teach him. So, I tried. When he raped me the first time, my father cried over my hospital bed and begged forgiveness. He helped get my first restraining order."

Daniel's shoulders sagged further. "You should take Robbie and leave." His voice cracked when he spoke words that seemed torn from his soul.

"What!" she asked, completely stunned. "Excuse me, what?"

"The mansion, you should go to the mansion. You'll be safe there."

Nora pulled him to face her, to see tears streaming down his face. "What the bloody hell are you talking about?"

"I think I might do something really awful, and I don't want you hurt by anything I do."

"Daniel, you are scaring me. Are you angry at me for what happened today?"

"No. God no," he protested. "It's just - sitting in that court room today, all I could think about was killing him. Thirty minutes, that's how long we were in there and that's how long it took me to devise one hundred different ways to obliterate him from the universe. I can, you know - and never get caught. Standing here, tonight, listening to Robbie scream his hatred toward his dad, I have come up with fifty more. They involve cliffs in winter. How can I be a dad to Robbie or a mate to you if I want to murder his father?" He refused to meet her eyes.

Nora reached up to cup Daniel's bruised face, letting out a pain filled sigh. "Oh love, don't you think I've had the same thoughts? You took them away. I am not going to London or anywhere else away from you. I need you. I breathed for the first time in years the day you walked into my office, talking a mile a minute about regenerating this house. I thought you mad. Who regenerates a house? You - you brought me back to life."

"Nora..." Daniel pulled back from her. "I'm ... dangerous."

"You're angry, not dangerous, Daniel. You are angry, and I am so proud of you right now."

"For what; planning out how to kill someone?" He snorted derisively.

"No, you idiot, because in all the months that I've known you, this is the first time that you actually faced your anger. Usually, I ask if you're alright and you give me a cock-eyed smile and say 'I'm fine, I'm always fine. I know you're not and you know you're not, but you never say. This has made you angry."

"No one wants to hear me moan," he defended. "But I am, and it scares me. I am not a nice man when I'm angry," he declared. "I do things when I'm angry."

"Daniel, please. You did things in a war. This isn't war, and Ian is in jail. Nothing he said today matters."

"But it -"

"No buts." She stopped him. "Do you know how many nights I've cried alone? Not anymore, because I have you. I know you will hold me when I cry. You did it this morning before we left, and again at Mum's when it was all over. I watched you talk to Robbie and explain that his dad is ill. I know how much you wanted to scream, but you buried it - for us. Just like you've buried your anger and shame over whatever happened before your brother walked away from you and Rose on that beach. You don't need anything else to add to your nightmares, sweetheart."

"I am so sorry that he hurt you like that. I am so sorry that people died because I wasn't good enough."

"You are not responsible for stopping evil. That would make you a god and believe me, you are not. People died because the government gave money and power to a madman." She pulled the man she loved into her arms. "I love you. Ian is in jail. Hopefully this time, they'll throw away the key. Let me help you the way you are helping me just by being in my life."

Daniel wrapped his arms around Nora and pulled her as close as possible. His breath puffed against her ear. "Don't leave me."

"Never."

"So, can we get married?"

"No, the commitment ceremony you planned sounds so much better." She chuckled against his chest. "Do me a favour and go upstairs and lie down for awhile. I know you must have a headache. Do you want one of your headache pills? I can ask Addie which one."

"I'm -" He started to say fine then stopped. "Actually, yeah, I do have a headache."

"See, you didn't burst in flames for being honest. Go up, I'll get the medicine." She stretched up to kiss his cheek. Nora pushed him toward the stairs. She watched him trudge up, worried that his shoulders still sagged, but at least his tone had become more hopeful.

Nora walked in the kitchen to find Addie baking cookies. She'd always liked the older woman, marvelling at how much she cared for Daniel, but in the short time that she'd lived in this house, she had come to treasure the German woman's friendship. "Hey," she called, as she entered the woman's domain."

Addie turned with a warm smile. "His tablets are on the tray with tea. You should know, he will be asleep ten minutes after he swallows them. You handled him very well. I'm proud of you."

"You heard? Addie, why did you let him stew like that? You always distract him when he starts down the wrong road. I've watched you do it."

Addie turned from the counter and wiped her hands on her apron. "Yes, but that is not my place now. My place is to look after all three of you, something I am very glad for. It is your job now to draw him, as you say, out of his moments."

"I'm not so sure that I can."

"Of course you can. You did it, and you did it well."

"I just caught him unaware. Five, ten minutes later, and the aroma of baking cookies would have had him in here to filch a few, and hiding his feelings - again. I guess, I can't say much. I'm no better. I've spent six years hiding from what Ian did."

"But you told him part of it, Ja?"

"Well, yeah, a little, but it hurt so much to remember. I started crying and he shushed me. He just rocked me, as if I were Robbie."

"And how did that make you feel?"

"Safe, I felt safe for the first time in years."

"And what has he told you?"

"Not much. He told me that he was dangerous because he'd killed people trying to hurt others. He was so ashamed, almost like he felt guilty for surviving."

"And now Ian has hit him, and threatened you. It's not surprising then that he's afraid to be around you, Ja? He's afraid of what he could do when he sees Ian again."

"He said, he was plotting murder, but that's not Daniel. He would never do that."

"No, but that doesn't mean he wouldn't think of it. Any man would to defend his family, but for Daniel, it brings back horrible memories of the Troubles and of the crazy scientist who nearly killed him."

"How do I help him, Addie?"

"You do exactly what you did, you watch for the signs, you challenge him a bit. You will teach each other. And so far, from what I have seen, you are both doing very well."

"I never thought I could love someone again. I never thought Robbie would have a proper dad."

"Well, it's the same for him. He never thought he would have a family. He thought after Rose left, it would be him and me rattling around in this house. But from the day he brought you to see the house, I knew. You have brought him back from the edge, and together, you will heal each other. And I think - you will be good parents, not just to Robbie but the new one."

"What? I'm not pregnant."

"If you aren't, you soon will be," Addie laughed. "Take him his medicine. We don't need an incident, now do we?"

Nora picked up the tray, flashed a smile at Addie and left the woman to her cookies. iPregnant/i, she thought, ithis was certainly not the time to be pregnant/i. She and Daniel were still figuring out a routine. She still hadn't asked her assistant if she wanted a promotion to project manager. She wanted to set up a satellite office in An Gearasdan so she could cut down on the commutes. Robbie would need a new counsellor now that they had moved up here. Daniel wanted the ceremony that she knew nothing about. Getting pregnant now was out of the question. But she had missed her pill this morning, and Robbie was hard to get to school yesterday, she wasn't sure if she had taken it then either. She and Daniel did do iit/i almost every day.

Rabbits probably did it less than they did. It was just so much fun to feel alive again. She had never felt so loved and cherished by anyone, and knowing more in that way than he did made it so interesting. She liked that what Ian had hurt her doing, was so loving and gentle with Daniel. Ian had forced her to learn how to use her mouth. Daniel refused, even though she knew it would bring him pleasure. He said it demeaned her as a woman. By the time she reached the top of the stairs, her mind raced with the possibility that she could possibly, maybe... No, she would know.

She made her way into their room and set the tray down. He lay curled on his side with the pillow tucked under his chin. From the way his eyebrows knitted together, the headache was bad and he'd probably spent most of the afternoon hiding it. "Hey," she said softly. "How is it?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He moved to sit up.

"Of course, you are. Take your medicine. Addie sent up fresh tea."

"Addie's tea. Free radicals and tannins, it's always the perfect thing for a headache." He swallowed two pills with a sip of tea. "Did I ever tell you that I'm allergic to aspirin? These were concocted by Marcus after my near death experience." He flashed a tired smile at her.

"No, you never did. Addie says ten minutes after you swallow them, it's pretty much lights out."

"Yeah, I only swallow them when I holler uncle, as a friend of mine used to say."

"So, when Ian hit you it really set things off?" she asked.

"Glass jaw. It's really embarrassing, but I'll be fine." He finished the tea.

"You should slip out of your clothes, c'mon." She helped him peel off his jumper and then his jeans. By the time she'd tucked him in, his eyes had already begun to drift close. For several minutes, she sat next to him, stroking his head, watching him settle into a deep sleep. When she was sure that he wouldn't stir, she leaned over, kissed his forehead, got up, and went to the bathroom. She held her breath when she reached in the medicine cabinet. Daniel had turned beat red when she'd stuck the pink disc containing her birth control on the middle shelf. Now, she flipped open the container checking how many green pills remained, and groaned. She wasn't a couple days off; she was four.

o0o

Something wet tickled, and Daniel wasn't at all sure that he liked it. He pulled away from what ever alien deemed it necessary to taste him. He turned over in an effort to get away, only to have something cold push into his neck. Soft whimpering combined with the hot, somewhat meaty breath that blew against his ear bringing him up from deep sleep to the grey shades of consciousness.

"Nora, I don't wanna now, my head still hurts," he moaned.

The cold thing poked the back of his neck harder. This time, claws scratched at his bed. The whimpering grew more desperate. Daniel rolled back over and cracked open one eye to see a long white muzzle with black luminescent eyes staring at him. "Finn, what's wrong?"

The dog pawed the bed one more time, then turned and trotted to the door waiting for Daniel to follow. The loss of warmth when he tossed his covers back, sent shivers through him. He grabbed his dressing gown, and shuffled sleepily after Finn. His steps quickened when he heard frightened whimpers coming from Robbie's room. The sight of Robbie thrashing about in twisted covers met his eyes. "Oh, baby boy," he muttered, as he rushed to Robbie's soaked bed.

"Don't," Nora said, stopping Daniel from peeling back the wet duvet. "If you touch him before he's awake, he'll hit you. Can you get his clean pyjamas? Robbie," she whispered in his ear. "Robbie, come with Mummy. Wake up love, and come with Mummy." Robbie stopped, turning toward his mother's voice, he still whimpered. "Come on now, love, you must come with Mummy and Daniel. Can you wake up for me?"

"Mum?"

"Yes sweetheart. Wake up now."

"I'm cold, Mum. The bad man pushed me in the water."

"It's alright, Daniel has your clean jim-jams. Put your arms around Mummy and we'll go to the bathroom, okay?"

"I've got him," Daniel handed the pyjamas to Nora. "C'mon, son." He slipped his arms under the boy, lifting him from the wet bed. Robbie buried his head against Daniel's chest as little arms encircled his neck. It only took minutes to strip the wet clothes off and redress Robbie.

"Daniel?" Robbie muttered sleepily, as Daniel took him back to bed. "Can I sleep with you and Mum, so the bad man can't find me?"

Daniel flashed a questioning look at Nora, unsure of how to answer. When she nodded okay, he smiled. He hated the memories of the Doctor alone in the dark as a small child, with his tears ignored after nightmares. All it taught him was how to bury his feelings. "Yeah, you can sleep with us." He turned toward their room. "Finn, bed," he ordered the dog that still dogged every step.

Daniel laid Robbie in the middle of the huge bed. Despite being dragged from a deep sleep by Finn, the sight of Nora climbing in next to her son filled him contentment. He climbed in on the other side and slid his arm under Robbie and Nora. Together, they cuddled the still frightened child. Robbie snuggled next to Daniel and let out a small sigh.

"Daniel?" he muttered, half asleep.

"Yeah," Daniel answered through a yawn.

"Can I call you dad now? You made the bad man go away."

Daniel peered over Robbie to see Nora smile her approval. "Yeah, you can call me dad or even spaceman dad, if you want. Can you tell me who the bad man is in your dreams?"

"No, but he's ugly with red eyes and he sounds like Ian. I don't like him."

"Rightly so, I wouldn't like him either. You know though, I think after school we can build a detector that will catch him and he will never come back. Does that sound like a good idea?"

"Uh huh."

"Go to sleep, the pair of ya," Nora fussed as she turned on her side, embracing her son and Daniel. Minutes later, the only sound in the room came from the breathing of three humans. Finn waited until the big people lay still to ease up, one paw at a time, onto the forbidden bed to lay at Robbie's feet.

o0o

"It's snowing again, I knew the weather would be bad, but jeesh, I have practice exams today." Daniel stood in the doorway watching fat, thick flakes fall from thick, grey clouds. "The kids are going to have their minds on snowmen, not Shakespearean sonnets."

"At least I don't have to go into Glesga today. With the holidays coming up, the business is a bit slow. Most callers want help with decorating, and Mary can handle most of that. I can wait a day or two." Nora pulled Robbie's hood snugly over his head, and checked that his wellies and gloves were securely in place. "You sure you don't want me to drive Robbie in?"

"What I want is not mentionable in polite company," he smirked. "Robbie and I will be fine. If this weather clears, we will be late. Right Robbie, shopping after school, hey? We need parts for our wibbly box."

"Yep, me and Dad are gonna have fun."

"What's a wibbly box?" Nora laughed.

"A wibbly box, madam, is the device one uses to catch the invisible invader of dreams. It is called that because of what happens in the box. The invader gets all jiggley and then wibbles off through time and space. We know our villain is captured when the light comes on, indicating apprehension. You hit the red button and poof - the creature is gone. Right, Robbie?"

"Right, Dad."

Daniel beamed. He loved the way that title resonated in his head. "Alright, then." He kissed Nora. "Onwards."

"Daniel?" Nora couldn't hide her worry.

"You will tell me if your headache comes back, right?"

"I am fine, really, but yeah, I will." He kissed her again.

o0o

Daniel stared out the classroom window, watching the heavy flakes fall. Since getting up, the snow had accumulated to almost four inches and it was only eleven. He itched to be outside, running around with Finn and Robbie. He looked at his equally itchy footed students and thought of the snowball war he really wanted to have. With his luck, the weather would warm up by the time they went to London, taking any chances with a good snowball fight with it.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen: this is your practise exam." He turned from the window, trying hard to focus. _Wonder how tall I should make Robbie's space snowman_, he thought as he divided the test papers, giving half to Mr Addis. "Hopefully, everyone has taken the time we have spent revising English writers of the nineteenth century seriously." Daniel walked through the three rows of desks, casting a glance over fourteen heads toward Mr Addis.

"Yes Melody," he answered the girl whose hand shot up.

"Mr Barrow, why can't it be Scottish?"

"Why can't what be Scottish, Melody?"

"Why can't we be having a test on Scottish writers. There are tonnes of them. Why do we have to be tested on the English?"

"Because their works are some of the best in the universe, and because we will be studying the Scottish writers next term. Now, you have forty-five - yes Melody?"

"Why can't we just switch it up now?"

"Because Mrs Nevis has the Scottish writers this term, so she has all the books. So put your rucksacks under your - yes, Neville?" Daniel tucked his chin and arched one eyebrow. The class had obviously banded together to upset his testing hour.

"Sir, can we use pens?"

"No, not unless of course yours magically has a proper graphite pencil tip. Now, if anyone else has a question or a concern, I hope you are prepared to back it up with a ten paragraph, properly spaced essay on why we do not interrupt our practice exams. Mr Addis, shall we?" Daniel handed over the last five booklets for him to pass them out.

One hour later, Daniel called time. Fourteen papers passed forward just as the lunch bell rang. "Alright, everyone, go eat your lunch."

"Yes Melody," he droned.

"Since it's free time can we ask whatever we want?"

"Within reason, Melody,"

"Who did ya get in a fight with? I mean Mrs Smith said you went to Glesga, so ..."

He tucked his chin before answering. That had waited half the day to ask about the dark bruise on his jaw. That had to be a new record. At least, he was making some progress in getting them to measure their words.

"I was mugged in court by the tax man," he replied.

A hand shot up. "Yes, Millie."

"Does it hurt?" she asked softly.

Daniel smiled gently. Millie was his slowest, shyest student. She rarely spoke up in class, or anywhere else for that matter. "It's a bit sore, Millie, but I'm fine. Really. Now, everyone go eat."

The class filed out and Daniel turned to see his assistant watching him. "I am fine," he answered Addis' questioning look.

"Did the ex do that?"

"Yeah, he resented the Sheriff dissolving the marriage and terminating his rights. He is in jail. I'm not pressing charges. They revoked his parole on the spot, so it's another three years. But Robbie saw it, and he had nightmares. Can I ask you something - man to man so to speak?"

"Sure."

"If someone hurt Katherine, but it was before you met her, would you still want him dead? Would you..."

"I take court was rough yesterday."

"Sam, he hurt her - over and over, but it wasn't till he nearly killed her that they put him in jail. I sat there and ..." He inhaled sharply. "Ohh, I want so badly to -"

"Kill him?"

"Yeah, what does that make me?"

"To answer your original question, I would have found a way to introduce him to the centre of the Earth. To answer the last one, it makes you a man. Daniel, all of us have watched you change this fall, from a guy who barely made eye contact with anyone except these kids, to a man who shines. When we all met Nora, we took book on how long it would be before you two got together. You should know, Sarah Jane won. Most of us had you down for the holiday break and you beat us by three weeks. Anyway, don't be ashamed that you want to make her pain better, or that you want revenge. What makes the man is the thinking, not the doing. How did the wee boy take it?"

"He spent yesterday clinging, and last night having nightmares about bad men. I am going to build him a box to catch them."

"That's a wonderful idea. That and lots of cuddles. Just don't put him in the bed with you. Go to him, sit with him in his room, but keep him out of your bed."

"Why? We put him in the bed with us after last night and he slept like a babe."

"That bed belongs to you and Nora. That's your space for - bonding together - in that way."

Daniel's ears turned red with embarrassment. "Right. Well, but what if he wants cuddles?"

"His cuddles are in his bedroom, before bed and before school. You will be fine. You are great with this lot. Just understand you have friends here, and when you start thinking about killing that bastard, come talk to us or at least me."

"Yeah, thanks. Guess we should grab a bite, eh?"

Daniel found keeping his mind on the rest of the day's lessons difficult. Images of Ian smacking Nora filtered through images of building snowmen with Robbie. Watching time tick by slowly had never felt more frustrating than it did during this snowy afternoon. At half one, the classroom speaker crackled, followed by the head teacher's voice coming on, announcing the district had cancelled classes. The entire class cheered. "Alright, ladies and gentlemen, pack it in. Buses are out front, so get your literature and maths books to finish your lessons. I want an essay from each of you on the proper way to build a snowman or a proper fort, and hopefully we will see each other tomorrow."

Daniel walked out the door behind his students to make the walk next door to Robbie's school. They might not get the wibbly box built, but with any luck, they would build and then destroy a couple of snowmen. Sarah Jane yelled at him for walking to the school instead of driving.

"Why?" he called back. "I love a good and proper snow."


	35. Chapter 35

A/N This chapter is edited to keep within fanfiction's guidelines.

"I've waited all day to give you a proper gift. So when you're done signing those reports, I'll give it to ya and then we can go to the end of term party. I am so ready for two blessed weeks without Melody Pond raising her hand to ask a ridiculous question or watch her egging on the boys." Sam Addis shoved the last of the history books in their proper place on the bookcase.

"Yeah, she is a trial, isn't she?" Daniel said, half distracted by the last report. "I'm finished. I just signed off on Millie's report. Do you know that she has come up three grade levels this term? Her last teacher wanted to institutionalise the girl. Her parents have done really well with her."

"Where does our favourite student come in?" Norm dropped down next to Daniel, peering at the stack of reports.

"Ah, you know, if we could get her to stop being so cheeky, we could move her out of here to regular classes. I may try it when we come back. Her grades are nearly flawless, and above level. She passed her practise exam with a ninety-four percent."

"Daniel, you do realise you have performed a miracle with these kids. They deliberately loaded this class with every reject in the district and you turned them into stars."

"They are bloody brilliant, aren't they?" Daniel beamed. "Mr Williams will have to readjust his predictability ratio for our school."

"You are a bloody brilliant teacher."

"I just think weird. So, what's this about a gift? Sarah Jane said no gifts, so I didn't ..."

"No, this is just from the wife and me. You can't open till Noillag, though," Norm grinned.

"Why not, I love presents." Daniel pushed away to join Norm by his cubby, grinning broadly at the prospect of a present a week early.

Norm pulled a box with a dark blue bow intertwined with pink ribbon out of his rucksack. "My Katherine made this for you. She couldn't find much on your name," he started, carefully undoing the ribbon as he spoke, "and since you said your mum was English she decided that you don't have a clan. So, she made this for your new family." Daniel sucked in a breath when he saw a plate, carefully wrapped in a green and black tartan cloth. A phoenix rising from the fires of crumbled, burning castle formed a crest against a blue starry background. The words iAll Hope Lies in the Heavens/i curved around the scene. Pinned to the tartan was a matching brooch. Daniel stared, awestruck at the art.

He stuttered his thanks. "Norm, I - I am gobsmacked."

"This is for that ceremony you were telling me about." Norm pulled out a second plainly wrapped package. "You opened the first one, might as well open this one."

Daniel was excruciatingly slow opening the package. "It's a kilt, a proper kilt." He looked up, stunned.

"There is a shop in town that can set you up with the rest of the outfit. If you're marrying a McGregor, you need to dress the part."

"Norm - I ... Nora will love this. I am beyond grateful. I wish you could come to London for the ceremony."

"You'll bring back pictures?"

"I will, mate. I will." Daniel gently laid the kilt down. "Thanks." He pulled Norm in a hug. "Really thanks. I need to get Robbie, can you tell every one?"

"Yeah, get out of here. Have a good holiday in London."

Once he was alone, Daniel sighed deeply, carefully re-wrapped the gifts and tucked them safely in his rucksack. He wasn't sure exactly why but he felt strange about leaving for holiday. With Robbie still waiting in the after school club, he glanced around his room to make sure everything was tidy, picked up the reports for Sarah Jane and walked out.

o0o

"I still can't believe Mrs Addis sent that plate," Nora said between spitting her toothpaste in the sick.

"I can't either. I think I'll go in to that shop, finish buying the rest of the outfit and maybe buy one for Robbie, so we match."

"You do know it's all natural under a kilt, right?" Nora giggled.

"Is it? I did not know that." He poked his head out from behind the shower door. "You have on too many clothes," he grinned.

"Really, I have on a nightie," she protested.

"Like I said, you have on too many clothes." His impossibly high arched eyebrow turned her giggle into laughs. Daniel pushed the door back and reached to pull her in.

"Daniel!" she protested, while allowing him to pull her under the streams of water.

He slid the door closed with a wicked grin, as the water plastered the short silk gown against her form. Her nipples quickly hardened as Daniel pushed the straps of her gown down. One hand cupped her small breast, while the other helped her strip. He trailed a line of kisses down her neck until his mouth made contact with her breast, suckling, gently nipping. His hand traced a slow path down the small of her back, feeling her shiver against the delicate touch. She gasped at the feel of his hand caressing, then cupping her bum. Nora giggled, pressing against him, leaving just enough space to tease her fingers down his chest, teasing his nipples until they were as hard as his manhood.

"We could do this in the shower," she laughed.

"We could, but the bed is so much more comfortable," his breath ghosted against her skin.

"Yes, but this is adventurous," she replied. She began kissing her way across his chest,

Daniel lifted her head and leaned to kiss her. They stood under the powerful spray of the multi-head shower, letting the water pound against their bodies, stream down their heads to drip off their eyelids and cheeks, and run into their mouths as their tongues explored each other.  
Nora's cheek rested against his hair, while his forehead pressed into her chest. Frozen in place, panting heavily against each other, the shower washed away their sweat. When Daniel could breathe again, he lifted his head to gaze into her still slightly unfocused eyes. Her skin still flushed, for a second, he would have sworn she glowed. Her grin matched his own manic smile. "That was a bit unexpected, eh?" he said, still panting.

"Yeah - but fun."

"Bit hard on a skinny arse though," he chuckled.

Nora pulled herself off him, letting the wash of the shower take away the evidence of their union. Their desire rekindled as they cleaned each other, forcing them to stop. Daniel reached over to turn the water off. "Round two in the bed," he said with a cheeky grin.

"Oh yes." She stepped out of the shower, grabbed a towel, and cast a 'come hither look' over her shoulder as she headed for the bed. Daniel didn't know why he hesitated for a second, but then he trotted giggling after her, pouncing on the bed next to where she lay.

"Fancy meeting you here," he laughed as he pulled the duvet over them while blowing raspberry kisses against her skin.

"I am so glad we are on holiday," Nora said as she tucked under the covers.

o0o

The dream came as it always did in the deepest part of the night. The barest hint of Gallifreyan voices tickled against the darkness trickling in among war chants and songs. iThe Doctor stood in full court dress, glaring at an unseen horde clamouring in Gallifreyan. 'You can not do this; you will destroy every planet in this part of the galaxy. This is insanity.'

'Then stop them Doctor, go to Skaro and end this now.'

The window looked out to the blackness of space. Daniel watched, transfixed, through the eyes of the Doctor from the safety of... What? There were no landmarks, no pictures to give a hint to either the identity or location of the empty room. Wind roared in his ears. Two hearts pounded in his chest. His feet wanted to run. When he looked out again, something floated, twisting end over end in space. This made no sense, none of it made sense. A casket couldn't be in space, yet there it was floating past like some sort of life pod. The Doctor's eyes closed, squeezed tightly shut, blocking Daniel's vision. When they opened, all he could see was a flaming planet surrounded by silence./i

"No!" Daniel jerked awake. His lungs burned as if he'd run a marathon. He stared up at the ceiling, willing his racing heart to slow and his breathing to return to normal. Nora stirred next to him. He lifted his head up to make sure that she still slept, then dropped his head on the pillow. The clock on her side of the bed blinked two AM. Stupid clock. It was a ridiculous hour to wake up. He scrubbed his face with both hands, blew a frustrated breath and turned over. He was so tired of the Doctor's memories pouncing out of the blackness of night to shatter his sleep. Sometimes he dreaded going to sleep at all. Daniel punched his pillow and turned over, determined not to disturb her sleep.

He closed his eyes, measured each breath and waited. He did not want to move away from Nora. She anchored him in reality. His mind played over the evening's earlier events. They had made love for almost two hours before giving into blissful exhaustion. Rose's image in the tunnel on that night months ago pushed in, making him wonder if she was different. The thought was silly, and he knew that. All the parts were the same, physiologically speaking, but he couldn't stop wondering what sex would have been like with Rose. _God_, he thought, _ am worse than some damn teenager. Jack can't be this bad. Well maybe he could, but ... damn._

Daniel reached behind him to lay a hand on Nora's hip. Even asleep, she sidled closer to him, forcing him to sigh and then smile. It would be a long two weeks. Daniel's mind drifted to the mansion. If Addie slept at the main house, and Robbie shared Tony's room at least part of that time, they could have the guest house to themselves. That thought pushed away any fantasy of Rose for the plans he had with Nora. Holding onto thoughts of Nora alone with him in the guest house like a security blanket, he drifted back to sleep.

_Chants filled the grey swirling mass. Screaming bodies lay everywhere only to rise like spectres to fight, scream and die again. The Doctor ran, jumping over the dead as he went. He reached his TARDIS, rolling through the door, letting it slam shut behind him. Breathless, his shoulder burning from the phaser fire, he forced his way to the console. 'I'm sorry, so sorry,' he sobbed, throwing the switch. The blast hit the TARDIS. Gripping the console, as his ship spun out of control, he looked up at the scanner to see his planet. He'd sunk the weapon deep in the Eye and now it detonated. Revulsion hit as he watched the poles begin to glow. His people screamed across the galaxy straight into the centre of his mind and then in slow motion, the planet split apart, chunks flying into space followed by everything in the region disappearing into a vortex of blackness. He collapsed screaming, curling in agony against blinding psychic pain hitting his mind. Something inside snapped, as silence descended._

Daniel tossed in the bed, wiggling under the covers, trying to get away from the racing images chasing him. His hands twisted in the duvet. He threw his arm across Nora startling her from her own dreams. She pushed his arm off, leaned up on one elbow to see his face scrunched in pain. Normally when he talked in his sleep, the half formed words were single syllable protests. Now, he muttered obviously pain filled threats in the same strange language that he'd used the night he got drunk.

"Daniel, you're safe," she whispered in his ear whilst stroking his sweat soaked hair. "It's just a dream, you can rest. You're safe now."

Daniel stilled, curling in toward her. She stroked his head, watching his breathing even as he settled back into a deeper sleep. Nora laid her head on his chest with her arm spread across his chest. She listened as his heart rate slowed, letting its rhythm lull her back to sleep.

Daniel lay deeply asleep for thirty minutes when Nora felt him gasp. She raised her head off his chest to see his eyes flitting under his eyelids. "Oh, love, let it go," she whispered.

iDaniel gasped in horror as he stared through the Doctor's eyes, watching his hand turn the latch to the hatch in the floor of the ship. He cast a determined look at Wilf's terrified face. 'No,' he muttered. 'NO!' he screamed as the Doctor jumped, falling through the atmosphere./i

Daniel screamed, throwing himself off the bed, grabbing for anything that could stop his fall through space as he went. He hit the floor with a thud, cracking his head against the bedside stand as he pulled Nora on top of him. In a blind panic, he shoved the offending weight off, scrambled to his feet and ran. It took Nora several seconds to gather her wits enough to grab her dressing gown, dressing as she went after Daniel. Unaware of his surroundings, Daniel raced naked down the stairs and out the front door. Frigid air hit him snapping him awake, completely confused why he was staring at the night sky, shivering in the snow. Nora's voice cut through the confusion, but he couldn't move.

"Schotz," Addie called as she turned to grab a coverlet from the sofa for Nora.

"Nora?" He asked turning in a circle to find her.

"Daniel." She raced to bundle him back in.

As Addie ran for blankets, Nora positioned Daniel in the fireplace chair. Daniel's teeth chattered so hard against the cold, she worried they would crack. She wiped the snow from his blood red feet, then stoked the fire before cranking the thermostat up to help get him warm. A thin rivulet of blood trickled between his eyes from the rapidly swelling knot on his forehead. She threw a grateful look at Addie when she returned with three duvets and an afghan. Daniel shivered uncontrollably as the women worked to cocoon him.

"I'll get the first aid kit," Addie said, running to the kitchen to retrieve the item.

"Nora," Daniel finally said through chattering the teeth, "what happened?"

"You had a night terror and hurt yourself. Don't talk. We'll talk later."

"Mummy," Robbie called from the stairs. "What happened to dad?"

"Dad's fine, Sweetie, go back to bed."

"Mummy?"

"Robbie, please. We need to get dad warm and put a plaster on his head. I'll be right there," Nora snapped, and immediately felt ashamed of how harsh she sounded.

"I don't understand, why am I so cold?" Daniel asked, shivering.

"Daniel, look at me," Addie ordered as she took his face, gently wiping the blood away. He hissed when she cleaned the cut. With practised ease, she applied two butterfly strips to the gash and then covered it with a large plaster. "Nora, if you have him, I will go to Robbie."

"Thanks, I shouldn't have snapped at him." She could hear Robbie crying from the hall. "Come on, you, we need to pull you closer to the fire," Nora muttered as she scooted the chair closer to the fireplace.

Daniel closed his eyes and leaned against the chair back, looking completely drained. The shivering slowly gave way as warmth seeped back into his bones. His eyebrows knitted in obvious pain, but Nora didn't bother to ask. "I'm fixing you tea."

"Daniel," Nora said, minutes later, "drink this. It's got a bit of sugar, but Addie thinks you need it so drink it up."

"Did I go outside - starkers?" he asked, still sounding muddled.

"Yeah, you were running and bolted straight out the door. You were saying something weird. It was in that language you serenaded us when you got drunk. Honey, you've been dreaming all night."

He raised his head to meet her worried eyes. "Something's wrong. It's like, I'm seeing through his eyes. Something's been coming for awhile, but I thought it was just me. He's in trouble Nora, and there is nothing I can do about it. I think he's dying."

"John, you're talking about John?"

"When we go in the morning, I need to see Rose." His hand shook violently when he lifted the cup, spilling some on the duvet. Nora reached to steady him so he could swallow the hot drink. He gagged a little as it went down.

"And Marcus, Daniel, promise me that you will see Marcus. You had no idea what you were doing."

"I will. I'll have him run a couple of scans, but I have to tell Rose. This is too sweet. God," he reached to touch the lump on his forehead, "my head hurts. Did I hear Robbie crying?"

"Addie's with him, now finish your tea," she urged him, pushing the cup back to his lips.

"I'm tired Nora, I want to go to sleep," he moaned, trying to turn away, obviously growing increasingly confused .

"Do you think you can walk upstairs?"

Daniel leaned forward to let Nora help him stand, but couldn't make his legs work. They felt odd, as if he'd stepped in cement. "I can't." He dropped back down in the chair.

"Okay, give it a minute. All that adrenaline has burned off your sugar. You need to finish your tea. C'mon love, it's still warm." Nora held the cup to his lips, making him drink the liquid. She was glad to see Addie come back down the stairs.

"Robbie is asleep. How is he?"

"He's really addled. I'm having trouble getting him up. He doesn't want to finish his tea."

"Keep him still. I will get his medicine."

Addie left and returned with the small bottle of liquid. Eyes closed, Daniel rested his head against the chair back, barely acknowledging her presence. "Daniel, schotz, you must swallow your medicine."

"Addie, my head really hurts." His eyes flickered open, looking increasingly fuzzy and disconnected.

"Yes, schotz, I know. You must swallow for me and then we'll get you to bed so you can sleep the headache away." She measured the dosage in the dropper and slowly let the green liquid fall drop by drop on his tongue, making sure that he swallowed. First one, then two minutes ticked past before he opened his eyes and looked at them.

"I don't feel good, I wanna go to bed."

"Can you stand up this time? We just need to go to the guest room, okay?" Nora said.

Nora and Addie both got him to his feet and manoeuvred him toward the downstairs guest room. The room was smaller than the upstairs, but still comfortable. Nora supported him as Addie pulled the covers back. It amazed her how Addie ignored his state of undress as they sat him on the bed. Addie disappeared one more time and came back with a flannel hospital gown, slipped it on him and helped him lay down. He was asleep before they pulled the covers up.

"You keep a hospital gown?" Nora turned to her surprised.

"Ja, from when we first came. He would have a seizure and I would have to strip him. Putting him in pyjamas alone is not easy, so I made the gown. I haven't used it for along time. But this, it wasn't a seizure, what happened."

"He had a night terror. His nightmares were bad tonight, Addie. I'm worried."

"I need to put his monitor watch on, and then call Doctor Jones."

"We're going to London tomorrow. I did get him to agree to see Marcus when we get there, but Addie, he wants to see Rose. He said that something was wrong with John. He thought that he was dying. Should I call her? What do I do?"

"For now you do nothing. Get into bed. We'll get sleep and figure this out in the daylight. My poor schotz," Addie said, shaking her head. "It's not fair this should start again." She leaned to kiss his forehead. "You get some sleep, ja," she said patting Nora's arm on the way out.

"What am I going to do with you?" Nora whispered, turning out the light and sliding in under the covers to lay as close as possible. She wrapped her arms around Daniel and leaned her head against his shoulder. "I love you, please don't leave me."

o0o

Climbing up from the depths of sleep felt like trying to climb out of a mud pit. Daniel clawed his way back to consciousness, finally cracking one eye open to stare at the place where his clock should be. The spot was empty. Even the lamp was wrong. A stab of pain above his eye rewarded his attempt to scrub his face, confusing him. "What the f..." he started to curse when he realised the ceiling above him wasn't his own. The bed shifted, drawing his attention to the small lump next to him. As his eyes adjusted to the dim light, he realised that daylight peeked through the curtains. A quiet groan escaped when he turned to see Robbie asleep next to him clutching his wibbly box.

"Hey," Daniel called to wake him.

Robbie rolled over and smiled sleepily. "Hi, Dad. You feel better?"

"Um - yeah, I think so. What are you doing?"

"Givin' you a cuddle and I brought my wibbly box to catch the bad man. I guess I fell asleep. Wanna see if we caught him?"

"Sure," Daniel said and scooted up to see the box.

"Look, the light's on. I must have caught him. Did we catch him?" His eyes shine bright with the prospect that he'd caught whatever stalked Daniel's sleep.

"Yeah, must have. You want to push the red button?"

"Cannae?" Robbie pushed the button and listened intently for the soft whir inside. A smile crept across his face when the box vibrated and whirred. "We sent him away, didn't we? Into time and space, right?"

"That's right."

"Daniel, is it my fault the bad man hurt you last night?" His voice cracked.

"What? No Robbie. Why would you think?"

"Cos I had the wibbly box, the bad man went to you instead."

" Come here," Daniel said, putting the box aside. He pulled Robbie against his chest. "You are not responsible. To be honest, I don't really know what happened last night, but I can tell you that none of it was because of you. You and your mum mean everything to me."

"Nana Addie said you had a bad dream and then you fell."

"Did I? Well, that explains the knot on my head. Do I have a cool bruise?"

"And a plaster," Robbie confirmed.

"I suppose we should ask your mum. I don't suppose you might go find her?"

"Okay."

"Robbie?"

"Yeah," Robbie answered as he climbed out of bed.

"Thank you for using the wibbly box for me."

Robbie's smile brightened his face as ran for as his mum. Daniel dropped his head back against the pillow. His head ached, but he could live with it. Going to London with a knot on his forehead would certainly invite all kinds of comments from Jackie. At least Jake wouldn't be there to make fun. He felt odd, disconnected. The Doctor's image hovered around the edges of his mind, making him feel as if he might just might be becoming a nutter. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to push away the feeling that after all this time the metacrisis might still fail. To lose Nora now because he was a nutter twisted his stomach with worry.

"Hey."

Nora's soft voice cut through the gathering storm clouds. "Hi," he replied. "Don't suppose you want to give me a clue."

"You had nightmares. The first time, you went to sleep on your own, the second, I patted you back to sleep -"

"Like a bloody child," he interrupted. "How did I get this?" He pointed to the dressing on his forehead.

"I was getting to that. What do you remember?"

"I remember you - all of you." He flashed a cheeky grin.

"Well, that's good." She walked over and sat on the edge of bed, letting her fingers rub his chest. "But nothing else?"

Daniel tentatively shook his head.

"You had a full blown night terror. You threw yourself off the bed, whacking your head on the bedside table as you went, then took off running down the stairs and outside in the snow - starkers. You were rambling in a language I didn't understand, turning in a circle, staring up at the sky, yelling - no, don't. They can't. Addie and I got you back in and you went limp. She used your rescue drops and we managed to get you in here. You slept like you were unconscious."

Daniel closed his eyes, trying to process what she said. When he opened them again, he reached to stroke her face. "I am so sorry. I must have looked like a complete nutter."

"No, but you did scare me. Sweetheart, you said it was John, and that you thought he was dying. You said that you needed to tell Rose."

"I haven't said anything, but I think he is. I - feel it. I see him in my head - running from place to place, but I feel such crushing loneliness from him. It comes out of nowhere, and it's - oppressive."

"You push it away and then it comes out in your sleep," Nora said.

"Yeah, I guess it does."

"You promised me that you would talk to Marcus. Addie put your monitor on for the night and took it to send the information. He called awhile ago and said the results are stable, but he wants to see you tomorrow before you go to the mansion. Daniel, this can't go on. If we hadn't been here, you could have been hurt. Finn actually went and woke her, the way he did with you and Robbie."

"Awhile ago? What time is it?" He ignored most of what she said focusing instead on the time.

"Half past twelve." She frowned.

"No, it's not," he groaned. "I have to take Robbie to get his kilt."

"Yeah, here's the thing." She flashed an apologetic smile. "Marcus told me under no circumstances are you to drive today. He wants to make sure you can pass a physical."

"He would tell you that, wouldn't he," he moaned. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For ruining our evening and scaring you." He reached up and using one long finger, he gently tucked her hair behind her ear. "I should get up," he murmured.

"Yes, you should. You need to put on a new patch, get dressed and eat. Then, if you're okay, we will go shopping." Nora stood up.

"Yes, Mum." He smiled.

"Need help?"

"Nah, go on, I'm fine." O_nwards,_he thought pushing the Doctor away and moving to get his day started. He was surprised at how stiff he felt as headed for a shower.


	36. Chapter 36

Nora and Addie stood in front of both the men they adored, trying hard not to burst out laughing. Robbie barely came up to Daniel's hip but stood ramrod straight copying Daniel's stance. Both stood in the back dressing room of the small men's shop, dressed in green and black kilts with identical Prince Charlie jackets with three gold buttons going up each sleeve. They both wore black waistcoats secured by three buttons. The thought of keeping white dress shirt spotless from two people with a penchant for sticking their fingers in things was daunting. Both wore black silk bow ties. A miniature copy of Daniel's leather pouch hung from Robbie's little waist. Both wore plaids pulled under their left arms and secured at the top of their right shoulder with silver clasps. Nora imagined Robbie using his as a napkin, but standing next to Daniel in this moment, he was adorable. With perfectly neutral expressions, she and Addie walked around them, studying them as if they were display models. Nora couldn't resist making adoring clucking noises at the way they looked from the back. They had opted for nice dress shoes, but she insisted that they have plaid garters for their knee highs. If they were going to go all Scottish, then they would look the part.

"Mummy, why do I have to wear a purse? A guy doesn't wear a purse," Robbie whinged.

"Not a purse, Robbie," Daniel explained, "this called a sporran and they're cool. You can hide stuff in them, like surprisingly large pockets. You know, an Inverness cape would look good. I'd look like Sherlock Holmes." Daniel giggled.

"Right, you would cut a dashing figure," Nora laughed. "Daniel, are you sure you want to go regimental? I'm not sure Robbie should, he's might hike the kilt just to show off he's starkers underneath."

"Mum, I won't do that. Girls are gonna be there," Robbie protested. "The man says you have to put a kilt knife on to hold it down."

"Pin, Robbie, it's a kilt pin and it's just a decoration. You are not wearing a knife."

"Aw, can't we let him a fake one, maybe in his stocking. C'mon Nora, it would be cool. Think of Jackie Tyler's face when the two of us come walking out dressed properly Scottish." Daniel glanced at the salesman who went and brought back a short fake knife that, from a distance, looked real.

"Now lad," he intoned seriously. "This is by no means a toy. You can't be takin' it out and wavin' it about. We call this a Sgian Dubh. Can you say that for me," the salesman instructed.

"Skeen' Doo," Robbie answered.

"That's good. Wearin' one of these shows the English that you are a proper Scots, so you don't want to be goin' down there and makin them think that you are some heathen coming to visit." When the salesman glanced up at Nora, his eyes twinkled with suppressed humour. He'd obviously dealt with the safety issue many times before. He leaned close to Robbie pretending to give him serious advice. "When you are starkers under a kilt, a smack on the bum stings more, so you don't want to do anything to upset your mum and dad, do ya."

"No." Robbie shook his head and then looked up at Daniel. "Is dad going to have a fake one?"

"No, your da' will have a real one. So you both best be on your best behaviour, yeah?"

"Yeah, mum will smack both of us - hard," Robbie giggled. "Then they cuddle."

"Right then," Daniel stepped in to change the flow of conversation. "So, that's two knives with sock sleeves. Nora, Robbie and I will go change while Mr ..."

"Henderson."

"Right, Mr Henderson can ring us up. C'mon, Robbie, jeans, jumpers and wellies await. And pants, we don't want to forget our pants."

o0o

Daniel stared at his image in the bathroom mirror, wincing when he touched the bruise that now spread across his forehead. The knot was smaller and the cut wasn't too bad. Hopefully, it wouldn't leave a scar. If it did, he would no longer be a mirror reflection of the Doctor. He rubbed his temple against the nagging headache that had persisted since the nightmare escapade in the snow. He'd managed most of the day to keep the achy feeling hidden, even pretending to be a little chuffed at not driving; but truth told, he was glad. He didn't feel up to the natural stress that came with driving. He hadn't felt the Doctor's presence all day, and had no idea what that meant, but it probably wasn't good.

Daniel let out a soft sigh and pushed away from the sink. When he walked out of the bathroom, he could hear Robbie and Finn chasing each other in the lounge. The sound eased the ache of unexpected loneliness. Daniel smiled and headed for the office. Just walking in the office lately eased his uneasiness. The baby coral was growing larger and stronger everyday. He could feel her trying so hard to connect. He made a quick check the mister. Two weeks was a long time to be away from the precious infant.

"Hey you," he whispered in Gallifreyan, "I'm going to be gone for a couple of weeks, so no daily chats. But don't worry, I've set the mister timer to make sure you're fed right on time like always, plus I've set up the recorder to play back some of our better Gallifreyan conversations. I have also left a recording of Gallifrey's history and a history of the TARDIS. One hour a day, each a day, so you won't get behind on your studies. And, with no one around, I can turn the volume up a bit. So, I need you to think pleasant thoughts for me while I'm gone. I wish I knew if you could feel your mother and him. If there is some way to know how they're doing, it would be a relief, you know. It's not like you could ever tell me, but ... anyway."

He squatted by the crèche, marvelling at how much she'd grown in the last few weeks. From the tiny twelve centimetre brownish, pink coral he'd received on the beach, she was now almost forty-five centimetres. Unable to resist, he reached over and gently traced an index finger along the coral's rough surface. He loved to feel the tingling sensation from her life source. It made the hair on his arms stand up, reminding him that she was indeed a living, sentient being. If only she could talk. He closed his eyes, let his shields down and opened his mind for the golden thread to worm its way across his consciousness. This was his time of day to remind himself that he was still a Time Lord, not simply the clone of a Time Lord. Seconds stretched out as she started the bonding thread. It coiled around his memories showing him timelines bending and blending. She never showed him, anything other than a general time line for the planet, but it was enough. Just her ability to do that amazed him. The local source of rift energy was fuelling the tiny seed of the Eye of Harmony buried deep in the centre of her core far more than he'd expected. The connection lasted for two minutes, and then receded. "Alright, now, you be a good girl until I get home, okay," he murmured when the connection broke.

Daniel rocked back on heels, stood up and walked to the lighting system. He double checked the timer, ensuring that she received twelve hours of light and six hours of rest. Once he made sure that everything was on autopilot, he sucked in a nervous breath, turned off the office lights casting into an unearthly orange glow. The idea of leaving her home left him feeling as if he were packing a child off to boarding school. Logically he knew that she would be fine. He walked out of the office, took the steps two at time, and headed to join Nora.

Finn's deep bark announced the arrival of Mr Borwick. The farmer had agreed to keep him for the two weeks they'd be gone. Daniel wasn't sure who would from suffer separation anxiety the most, Robbie or the dog. Already agitated, Finn danced at the door, then circled his bed and food bowls. Robbie sat on the couch arms crossed pouting that the dog wasn't making the trip with them to London. "Robbie come and tell Finn goodbye," Addie called from the door. "We must not let him know you are upset, come schotz and hug him."

"Go on Robbie," Daniel said from the stairs. "I'll get his rucksack and bed, but you have to tell to mind Mr Borwick. That's what a good master does."

Robbie glared up at Daniel, obviously considering being cheeky, then let out a huff. He pulled himself from the couch and grabbed Finn's favourite toy and leash. "Finn," he called the dog and snapped the leash on his collar, before wrapping his arms around the dog's neck. "You be a good boy, okay. I'm sorry you can't go to London, but lots of people will be there and Tony's mum doesn't want you. I want you and I'm coming back," he declared.

Addie opened the door to let her friend in. "Thank you again Angus, for keeping him. He likes the farm and he will be good company."

"The wee' un isn't so sure, is he?" Mr Borwick nodded at Robbie.

"No, but he'll be fine. Come on Robbie, take Finn to Mr Borwick's car, Ja," Addie ordered.

Daniel swallowed hard, watching the boy walk his best friend outside. He glanced over at Nora coming from the kitchen and couldn't help wondering how she did the whole parental thing so well. He flashed a smile and moved to grab Finn's bed and rucksack to deliver to the car. The dog had almost as much luggage as they did. He made it outside just in time to watch Robbie bravely order Finn inside Mr Borwick's SUV and then order him to stay. "Go inside, Robbie," Daniel ordered gently, as he helped put Finn's things in the car. Daniel rubbed the dog's ears, then closed the door. "Thanks, Mr Borwick. Can Robbie call and check on him?"

"Of course lad, Adela has my number. I'll take good care of him. The farm is better than a boarding facility, especially for a dog like this. He'll pine away in a place like that. At my farm, he can sleep on my bed or by the fire. Truth told, I've missed havin' a dog about since Jock died. You and the lass have a good time and - make sure Adela doesn't decide to stay in the land of the English too long, eh?"

"Don't worry; I could never let her stay. I'm worried you might want to steal her."

"Ha, I don't think she'll be having that. Have a good trip and watch your step." He laughed gently, pointing to Daniel's forehead.

The mound of luggage by the door, still waiting, brought an involuntary groan. "Onwards," he said to no one particular, while grabbing an arm load of luggage. At least, he wouldn't have a repeat of Donna's conversation. He still had to leave room for Nora's parents and all of their luggage. He trudged to car. "Should have asked for the helicopter," he groused as he unlocked the boot.

"No," Nora's voice came from behind. "You can't ask Pete for the helicopter every time you need to go to London. It's taking advantage. Besides, we're on holiday and Addie and I need the car to do the shoppin'. Mum will visit with Jackie, Robbie will play with Tony, and you - you will go to Torchwood to see Marcus and get your head examined as agreed. Right?" She grinned.

"Yes, mum," he whinged playfully, before pulling her in his arms. "And right after, we can use the guest house for an afternoon of getting to know you."

"Daniel, with my mum and dad at the main house? Every time we come in the house, they'll be looking at us."

"You know, that thought used to bother me, not so much now," he said, nuzzling her neck, only to get a playful slap.

"Mum, can I bring my rocket and wibbly box to show Tony?" Robbie called from the door, diverting Daniel's attention.

It would be a long drive to London.

o0o

Somewhere past Stoke-On-Trent, Daniel's mind drifted away from the chatter of four adults and the repeated questions of a six year old. The closer they drove toward London, the more he found himself growing restless. Maybe it was just the effects of being stuck in the car for so long. He'd always used the helicopter to visit. Until this trip, he'd had no idea the McGregor's had never flown. The idea seemed silly, but then he discovered they'd never been to London. Now, they droned on about the ceremony. Mr McGregor liked the idea of giving permission for his daughter to be - committed in a relationship. He just wished she'd make it legal. What if there were children? It was at that point, Daniel closed his eyes and pretended to sleep.

He wasn't aware that he'd actually slipped off. iHe danced around the console of a TARDIS. It wasn't the familiar closeness of the coral beams but the stark whiteness of... Daniel didn't know whose TARDIS he danced in. The roundels were there, and unseen voices. His feet danced again, making him feel a bit silly. Blackness seeped in, swirling around his feet making it difficult to move. Someone nattered at him./i

"Is this what his been doin'?" Mr McGregor asked, concerned by the way Daniel shifted anxiously in his sleep. In the confined space of a car, he could cause an accident. "Nora, pull off at the rest area. It'll be safer."

"I am, Dad." Nora changed lanes and exited into a park rest stop, just as Daniel snorted in his sleep and shifted again. Once the car stopped, she leaned over and whispered, so softly that her parents couldn't hear, but Daniel stilled.

"You're very good with him," her mother said. "Do you think what Ian did contributed to this?"

"We don't know. He is going to see his doctors in London."

"Schotz," Addie leaned forward to rub his shoulder. "Schotz, we're taking a break now."

Daniel jerk up, blinked in confusion at his surroundings, and then flashed a sheepish look around the car. "Sorry, didn't mean to. Where are we?"

"We're not far from the exit to the C-one."

"Really, the last time I looked we were just past Stoke? Sorry."

"Daniel, can I ask you a question?" Mr McGregor asked, glancing at Robbie.

"Yeah, sure." Daniel shifted, obviously uncomfortable.

"Were you hurt at the courthouse and didn't say?"

"Did Ian hurt dad, Gramps?"

"No, Robbie," Daniel answered firmly. He glared over his shoulder at Nora's father. "Anyone need a stop at the loo? I am gonna stretch my legs." Daniel stepped out in the cold. It only took seconds for the others to do the same. All three women quickly bundled Robbie away from the car. "Mr McGregor, please don't do that again. We try hard to reassure Robbie that Ian isn't coming back. The answer to your question is - I don't know. What did Nora tell you about me?"

McGregor huffed. "She said that you were hurt last spring, so bad that you gave up a cushy job and left London to teach. I wasn't happy that she liked someone with health issues, but she laughs with you, Daniel, and that boy adores you. Not many men would have gone with her to court like you did. I just don't want that bastard adding to her grief. Or your pain."

"I thank you for your concern; I do, just not in front of him. He has his own nightmares about his dad. That's why I made his wibbly box."

"Wibbly box?"

"It's sort of a dream catcher. I have it rigged with an audio trigger. If he gets restless, it beeps and glows. He wakes up, thinks the machine caught the bad man scaring him, pushes a button and it grinds out a noise to let him know the monster is gone. He hasn't had a nightmare since the third night we used it."

"Shame you can't have one for you. You love my daughter very much, don't you, son?"

"With all my heart, Mr McGregor. The proudest moment of my life occurred the night Robbie asked if he could call me dad. I never thought that I would be a real dad."

"Glad we had this talk. Here come the ladies. I suggest - for safety, you ride in the back seat." Mr McGregor nodded toward the women.

"Point taken," Daniel answered.

The rest of the drive was spent with Robbie tucked under Daniel's arm, both dozing. They drove around the edges of villages and larger towns. Shortly past one, Nora turned left on the C25 to make a loop around London. Following the GPS map, she exited the carriageway onto High Street, unerringly making the way toward the outskirts of the industrial parks. "You've become quite the driver in strange cities." Her father reached over to pat her arm.

"Thanks Dad. Addie, you best rouse him."

"Ja."

"Aren't we going to the Tylers?" her mother asked.

"No Mum, Daniel needs to see his doctor at Torchwood. He was afraid he'd drift off, so he loaded the directions before we left. It will take us straight to the mansion, after."

"A mansion, I've never been to a mansion. Are these folks really as nice as you say? I don't want them looking down on us, cos we're not upscale."

"Mum, really? You will love Jackie; she is the least upscale person I know. She is funny."

"She's not a yob who got rich is she?"

"No, Mum." Nora swallowed her exasperation.

"Are we talking about Jackie," Daniel interrupted through a yawn.

"Mum's worried."

"Mrs McGregor, just be prepared to hug. Jackie's a hugger, isn't she Addie?

"Ja."

Nora sent up silent thanks for the large sign at the side of the road advertising Vitex, ending the conversation. There would be a new conversation concerning the two black uniformed guards standing at the large industrial gates. Daniel had his I.D. out for the guard when he approached. "I'll have Marcus bring me to the mansion when we're finished," he said, stepping out of the car. Daniel leaned to kiss Robbie, and then walked around to Nora.

"Are you sure you don't want us to stay?"

Daniel leaned through her window to kiss her. "No, I'll be fine. Marcus will run a scan and I will prove I'm fit to drive, and tomorrow we'll do the shoppin'."

"Right, and the day after -"

"The day after we will stand in front of our families and promise to love each other forever." Daniel stood back. "Go on, now."

He watched her drive away, waiting until they were out of sight before turning for the complex. The gate rattled as it slid back just enough for him to walk through. The guard motioned him to a land rover for the short ride to Torchwood's half of the complex. Now that winter had arrived, the whole place looked dirty and grey. The guard drove into the underground car park, stopping next to the raised platform that led to the hidden lift. "Thanks," Daniel nodded as he got out. He barely remembered the first time that he walked to this lift, but he was sure he had the same gut wrenching fear that he did now. Deep inside, the constant worry that the metacrisis could somehow go wrong, scared him beyond reason. He punched the button, stepped into the lift and descended seven floors where he knew Marcus already waited for him. It surprised him to see the young doctor standing with Jan Harkness when the door opened.

"You two look like a pair of portents of doom and gloom," he quipped.

"Yeah." Marcus laughed. "And you look like bloody hell. Can you stop hitting your head?" Marcus half teased.

"Don't tell him that, Marcus. The more hits he takes, the more I can research that brain of his. Pete told me to see if there was anything left," the woman grinned.

"So Harkness, what did you do with Ned, chop him up?" Daniel snarked.

"I autopsied him and his partner and we put them in a cryo chamber. We buried the ship in the tenth floor storage under magnetic lock and key. And yes, we stripped its tech and yes, we are logging and sending the reports to you. Except, of course, you are here. Had I known you'd crack your head, I would have waited. Gotta say, Daniel, except for the bruise, you. Are. Lookin'. Good. Nice bum."

"Funny. Is Rose here? I need to see her."

"Yeah, she is in the lab. Doctor Hettinger is here too." Jan's tone turned deadly serious.

"Unless she is administering a psych eval on someone, I don't know why."

"Because, Daniel," Marcus answered, "Nora told me about the nightmares and how much worse they've become. You don't leave here until we know that you are physically and mentally alright."

"I don't need a psychiatrist."

"Prove it." Jan stood cross armed.

The muscles of his jaw clenched with a rising tide of anger. Thirty seconds in her presence and he already wanted to bolt. He stood there, debating his promise to Nora, feeling a little miffed that she'd told Marcus about all the other nights he'd jerked awake.

Marcus clamped a hand on Daniel's shoulder, trying to diffuse Daniel's shift in mood. "You - should know - we're not under orders from Pete, but from Nora. You wouldn't know it when you see her in person, but on a phone, she's a bit of a bolshie, isn't she?"

"Yeah, she's learnt to be that way." Daniel's eyes roamed the hallway, trying to find something of interest to focus on, but found nothing. He should have known that Nora would tell all. She knew him far too well to trust him to tell Marcus. He couldn't even tell her. He drew a breath. "Alright, since I'm not going to win, let's get this done." Daniel eased past the two and walked to the scan room.

Two hours later, he stood with Jan and Marcus staring at the results of the PET scan and EEG. Marcus displayed the colourful image on the computer screen, next to the last scan done during his summer visit. Daniel studied the two, looking for even the slightest difference, unsure whether to be disappointed or relieved. They were identical. His lab work had come back healthier than he'd ever been. It left him with two options; one, he'd gone mad and two, he'd gone - barmy. He puffed his cheeks as he blew out a frustrated breath. There was a third less reasonable explanation. He was the victim of a psy attack. No one on this planet could get past his shields. No one except ...

"I need to talk to Rose," he declared. "Now." Daniel turned and walked out.

"Lab," Jan and Marcus called after him.

Rose bent over the shell of a weapon, asking someone that he didn't recognise to solder a wire. "I need you." He grabbed her by the hand, glancing at the item lying on the table as he pulled her away. "That's an Alberrean scanner, you have the wiring backwards."

"It's not a weapon?" the lab tech and Rose said together.

"No," Daniel rolled his eyes. "Two universes and you both think everything is a weapon. Where did you find it?"

"Believe or not, just outside Cardiff."

"Wonderful. Rose, I need you." He said, pulling her away from the table toward the door. The pace he set as he pulled her, protesting, down the hall, forced her to trot to keep up with his long legs. He jiggled three doors before finding an empty office, pulling her in and closing the door.

"Have you lost your mind?" She wrenched away.

"Sorry. Really. I am. This is important. Do you dream? Of him. At all," he demanded.

"What?"

"Rose, this is important. Are you having dreams of him?" Daniel ignored the look of incredulity on Rose's face, instead pacing around, looking like a mad scientist.

"I always dream about him."

"But is it more lately?"

"I don't know, I've spent five years dreaming about him."

"You and Don are seeing each other, yeah?"

"Daniel, what is going on?"

Daniel stood stock still, arms crossed and met her angry expression with a firm look of his own. "Yes," she finally answered, "Don and I are seeing each other."

"You're both grown ups, so I'm guessing you're doing more than eating chips. After. You. Eat - the chips, are the dreams worse?"

"Are you asking me if I'm shagging Don?" She snapped.

"No." His eyes widened. "God - No. I'm asking if you have nightmares after - you know."

"Daniel, will you tell me what the bloody hell you are talking about?"

Running his tongue over his teeth, trying to make reason of his thought, Daniel turned away, feeling as stupid as she must think. "When you first landed here, you dreamt about him because he sent you a message."

"Yeah, I did. He was using a dying sun for energy. You already know that, you were him at the time."

Daniel continued, oblivious to the dig. "After he said goodbye on the beach, did you dream about him or have visions of him?"

"Sure, I dreamt about him all the time. The places we went, the things we did, and yeah, I guess you could say I had visions, someone in a crowd who looked like him, that sort of thing. Daniel, you're scaring me. I know you've had these nightmares, but c'mon... His memories are just bleeding into your dreams."

"No, no," he shook his head, "that's not it. They were like that, but this - this is different. I - see him, Rose. I catch a glimpse of him when I look in a mirror, he's staring into the rotor looking - haunted. I have flashes of him running, so I ride my bike at ninety, just to breathe. I'm drowning under the weight of his loneliness. I hurt - physically hurt. I dreamt, I don't know what, but I leapt out of bed and ran outside starkers. I woke up, staring at the sky like I expected to see something."

"That how you got that?" she asked, pointing to his forehead, her voice softened.

He nodded. "I thought the metacrisis might be failing, but Marcus ran scans. They are all normal, my EEG and labs are all normal. Well normal for me, anyway. That leaves two things, I'm mental or I'm under a psy attack."

"And you thought that I was attacking you," Rose snarled.

"Not on purpose, more like something has you acting like a conduit of energy. You have residual artron in your cells from your travels and time in the TARDIS. I thought adrenaline rushes might ..."

"That's not possible.

"Of course it's possible. If I thought of it, it's possible. Adrenaline increases the activity of artron forging a link with the nearest source - me. It's possible," he declared, then took a breath. "I'm not trying to fight, I'm not. It's just ..."

"But that's - that's just..."

"Not right, I know." Daniel straightened. "It's him, it's all him. The TARDIS is acting like a amplifier, broadcasting his emotions straight into my head. Rose, - I think..." He turned, looking desperate. "I'm sorry, so, so sorry." He pulled her into a tight hug and planted a kiss the top of her head. "But, Rose ... I think - he is dying."

Rose jerked back. "You mean regenerating? You think he's regenerating?"

"No - I honestly don't know. All the times that I've told you to treat him as if he were dead, I never expected to feel him die. He's scared and there is nothing I can do." He tightened his grip as she sank against him. "I'm so sorry, Rose," he whispered. Silence filled the room. They both heard Marcus's voice calling for them, but neither moved. They stood there wrapped in each other's arms, unsure what to say.

"You two having a love fest in here?" Marcus snapped, when he threw the door open.

"No," Rose pulled away and wiped her tears. "Two friends consoling each other," she huffed, before fleeing the room.

"Daniel?"

"It's alright," he turned to focus on Marcus. "I figured it out now. Let's go."

o0o

Nora clicked her mobile off and turned to meet the anxious eyes of the five people standing in the kitchen. "That was Marcus; he's bringing Daniel as soon as he's finished with the psychiatrist. His tests have all came back normal. There is no sign that Ian hurt him. It's just stress. That's what Marcus said; stress from never dealing with the war and now that he is relaxed and happy, his subconscious is having trouble keeping it buried. He said that the psychiatrist wants to see him over the next couple of weeks, but he should be fine. Mum," she sobbed. She let her mother wrap her in a hug. "I'm not losing him, Mum."


	37. Chapter 37

Daniel had to admit, sitting with Torchwood's only trained xenopsychologist was proving more of a challenge than he anticipated. The woman sitting across from him wore black half rimmed glasses and her greying hair up in a bun like some mid twentieth century librarian. The tiny little woman didn't even come to his armpit, couldn't possibly weigh more than seven stones and yet she challenged him. She eyed him like a cat studying how to catch a bird on the wing. He tried to glance over at the notepad lying in her lap already filled with notes, but she artfully managed to keep the bloody thing concealed. They spent the first fifteen minutes staring at each other, each silently daring the other to speak first. He won.

"So, technically you are a displaced alien too afraid to tell the woman you love what you are. The stories I always heard about the Doctor paint him brave and indomitable. Did the cloning accident make you a coward?"

Daniel blanched, his jaw twitched in rage, but he managed a cold smile as he rose from his chair to stalk wordlessly to the door.

"Is that what you want to teach the little boy, how to run?"

The knuckles of his hand blanched white under the pressure of his grip. His chest burned from with the need to suck in air. Words were stuck in his throat. He wanted to snap the neck of the little woman sitting in a bloody club chair concealing notes about him. How dare she accuse him of being a coward? Stupid humans, they were all stupid little apes who had no right to question him. Well, not all of them were stupid. Nora wasn't stupid, but this woman certainly was. She was a self-righteous, over educated human who dared to confront him.

"First of all," he growled, "I'm not a clone. I'm not. Technically speaking, I have two parents. My brain is entirely time lord, my DNA is half human and half Gallifreyan, and I have all the memories of both my progenitors tucked in my head. I. Am not. A coward."

"You're afraid to talk to me."

"I just don't see the need to spread my woes around that's all." He turned back to face her without taking his hand from the door eyeing her disdainfully.

"No, you prefer to wake up in the middle of the night and stalk the house, scaring your partner."

"I'm quiet."

"Really, so running outside starkers with four inches of snow on the ground is your idea of quiet."

He glared at her "That was an anomaly."

"That's one way to put it," she countered. "Are you going or staying. It doesn't matter to me, I have the afternoon blocked."

"I'm not staying here to be insulted by some little human ape." He let go of the knob.

"I didn't insult you. I challenged you. Let's change tracks then. When is the last time you practised keeping your shields in place?"

"What shields?"

"Daniel, please. This is getting us nowhere. I'm not here to treat you like a lab rat. I genuinely would like to help you solve the problem. If you want to keep this up, I can play games all day. Make up your mind, stay or go. My orders are to help you whether you like it or not. The faster you cooperate, the faster you go home."

"I'm not getting out of here unless I do, am I?"

"Nope. She flashed a broad smile. "There are guards on the other side of the door who will escort you to Infirmary."

"That's not fair."

"I know, but it's what your partner wants and you signed her power of attorney. She cares about you, even if you don't."

Daniel's tongue pushed against his cheek. Nora's image flashed in front of him followed immediately of the Doctor standing painfully alone bringing out a heavy sigh. The thought of winding up the same way sickened him.

"Let's start with this. I know that no one tested your psi abilities when you were first -" She started again.

"Created, not born, biologic metacrisis. Entirely unique in not one but two universes," he snapped.

"Right, your scans indicate a great deal of activity in your temporal lobe. I have a feeling your psi rating is off the charts."

"It is," he replied with a forced smile.

"Do you want to know what I think? I think that you have neglected the art of keeping your mental shields tuned. I think that for as much as the records say you are not your father, you have the same slightly over bearing, superior attitude that he showed. I think that you didn't think it was necessary because after all, we're just human and what human could possibly hurt you. What do you think? Is it possible that part of your problem is a failure to properly compartmentalize all those memories and tune out the anxieties of people surrounding you?"

The smile Daniel flashed looked more like a grimace than a grin. "I did all that right after. I spent a whole day in meditation."

"A whole day, nine months ago, okay. That certainly must have been enough," she muttered. "Moving on, when is the last time that you took his memories out for a spin and tried to deal with his guilt? When is the last time you thought about telling Nora - that's her name isn't it?"

"Yeah." The promise that he made to Nora forced him to walk back to his chair.

"When is the last time you tried to tell her about you?" She asked when he sat back down.

"All the time, everyday, but..."

"If you are planning to spend your life with her, you need to decide not just how but how much of the truth you tell. She deserves that don't you think."

"She'll leave. Rose left and she knew me."

"Why?"

"Because she loved him more, I guess."

"Must have hurt?"

Daniel sniffed hard, "I am not sitting here talking about this stuff."

"Daniel, no one can march through life alone all the time. Emotionally, that is what you are trying to do. I'm suggesting that if you want to get some of this under control, you let me help you practise compartmentalising your memories and we talk through some of the less pleasant memories of the day you were born, not created, but born. And find a way to tell her who you are - really are."

"I can't tell her, I can't," he whispered, his fear plainly evident. He really should just alter Nora's mind then the problem would go away.

"Tell me. How did it make you feel when Rose rejected you?"

Daniel wanted to slide into an abyss. None of this had anything to do with his dreams. He'd buried this and moved on. When he finally made eye contact, she looked impassive. He didn't know why his mouth opened or why the words that came, tumbled out. "I have every single memory, felt every single emotion that he did for over nine hundred years. He never had the guts to tell her that he loved her, because he didn't want to watch her grow old. I did and I told her but she walked away because I didn't have two hearts. How do you think it made me feel? Being angry or hurt doesn't change the decision she made and I've moved on. She moved on. None of this has a thing to do with my - dreams, and I'm not talking about Rose any more." He shifted under her calm, steady gaze and glared.

Doctor Hettinger smiled. "Are you a touch telepath?"

"What - yes."

"Thought so. You will be surprised to know that I am fairly high on that psi scale myself. Why don't we sit here and just practise keeping me out of your head. Let's see how strong your telepathic skills really are. We have two weeks to work on the rest. Maybe I can help you come up with a way tell Nora so you don't lose her. You might know, you aren't the only alien I've helped adjust to the recent events that got them stranded here. In fact, I should form a support group."

o0o

The sun had already set when Marcus pulled his car out of Torchwood's gate. The entire afternoon left Daniel completely exhausted. He leaned against the car seat his eyes closed against the headache sitting behind his right eye. He was grateful the doctor kept quiet after tellng him, itake a nap while I drive/I He really wasn't in the mood to chat after a grinding two and half hours with that tiny little woman. She'd forced him to throw up shield after shield, slamming mental doors shut as she probed his psyche testing his defences. The only human who'd ever bested his defences came in an 18th century dress. In the end, he had to admit that psychiatrist was far above the average human with a knack for telepathy.

Daniel listened with interest when the psychiatrist confessed that her own abilities came only after the amazing experience of holding telepathic conversations with a being called a Vshak. They'd found the almost ethereal alien in an Irish bog at about the same time that the Cybermen disappeared through the void. Daniel smiled. He knew the Vshak well, at least the Doctor did. The pale blue shape shifters were the only species capable of surpassing the telepathic skills of Time Lords. He wondered what the gentle alien saw in Hettinger because it was massively unusual for them to enhance a lesser species psychic abilities. Daniel wished the visitor was still around. He wouldn't mind a little help from their equally renowned abilities to heal.

They drove through the early evening in silence, the distance just enough to give Daniel time to gather his wits. There was no doubt in that by now, for as much as Nora would worry Robbie would be frantic. Headache or not, Daniel needed to get his act together in order to reassure the boy. He had a feeling what with him sleeping in a strange bed without Finn at his feet that wibbly box might get a work out tonight. Marcus cleared his throat in an obvious attempt to get his attention forcing Daniel to crack one eye open to get his bearings. Daniel flashed a concerned look at Marcus when the car slowed and the turn indicator click on. They were still a good five minutes from the estate.

"What?" he asked when Marcus pulled over.

"Before we get there, I have two questions. One, on a scale of one to ten, how bad's the headache and two, what are you going to do about Nora?"

"Answer, one, six - six point five, and two, none of your business."

"Daniel, I'm not trying to pry, I just think you need to be fair to her."

The muscles of Daniel's jaw twitched. "You think I'm not being fair? I will tell her, but not now. I promised Hettinger I would see her everyday at the mansion except tomorrow and Noillag Day. I'm not running, I haven't booked a one way ticket on a barrage balloon somewhere and I'm not heading for the nearest alien invasion to see how good I still am. I will keep that promise because I love Nora and Robbie."

"You do, don't you?" Marcus glanced out the window and then looked back at Daniel. "I have kept my mouth shut over this for the last few months. What I am going to see is not as a doctor, yours or anyone else's. The first time I met Rose, Pete had just cobbled together Torchwood. She'd done something that I thought impossible. She'd made a time jump from one universe to another hunting the Doctor. She was a mess. Something had attacked her leaving her with a concussion, three broken ribs and a fractured clavicle. She was rattling on about a war with children. I thought she was suffering from the effects of the concussion. Pete told me no, what she was talking about was real."

"Marcus -"

"Shut up, Daniel. For the last five years, all she talked about was finding a way back to him. Then you showed up, and I thought, she's finally going to be happy. You were as lovesick as she was when she first showed up, it had to work. I just had to get you healthy and you'd both go adventuring. But it didn't work. When you started this thing with Nora, I really thought it was a rebound thing and eventually you and Rose would still get it together, I was wrong and I'm sorry, but don't screw this up. Find a way Daniel, for both your sakes." Marcus restarted the engine, but hesitated. "That's it; I am now back to being your doctor. Am I still invited to your ceremony?"

"Yeah, of course you are. I won't screw it up Marcus. If I'm right, he's sick. How he's managing to hold off regenerating, I don't know. But when it's over, the dreams will just go back to being dreams. Can we go now?" He nodded down the road.

Marcus nodded and pulled back on the road. Daniel knew he the man still cast concerned glanced at him, but he ignored the look. He had better things to worry about than Marcus' concerns. The smile that flashed across Daniel's face came as natural as breathing when he saw the lights surrounding the Tyler Estate. Nora was just three quarters of a mile from the gate. Worries about what to say or how to say it vanished taking the discomfort of his headache with it. His hand was on the door handle before Marcus even pulled the car to a stop. He flashed a grateful smile to Marcus and bounded out the door leaving Marcus to follow. He still couldn't get over a butler opening the door for him. It just felt wrong.

"Good evening Mr Barrow, the family is in the lounge"

"Sorry, but what is your name?" Daniel asked whilst the man helped him chivvy from his Mac before turning to Marcus.

"Harris, sir," he answered with a thick Irish accent.

"Mr Harris, do you like being a butler?"

"I am a house manager, sir and yes, I enjoy the service. It harkens back to the old times doesn't it?"

"The old times, yes I guess it does. Do you know where my partner and son are?"

"Master Robert is upstairs in the playroom with Master Anthony, sir. And as I said, the others are in the lounge. Doctor Jones, may I take your coat and medical bag sir?" He turned to Marcus.

"Thanks, Mr Harris, don't mind Daniel, he is a liberal," Marcus teased.

"Daniel?" Nora stepped from the lounge then flew to his arms.

He buried his face in her neck not caring if anyone watched him hug her as close as possible. He was vaguely aware of Marcus and the butler leaving them alone in the hallway. Daniel shifted his face from her neck to claim her mouth. "I missed you," he murmured when they broke both breathless. "All I have thought about all day is coming here and seeing you. Can we go to the guest house, I need to hold and cuddle you. And I want to talk about some stuff."

She stroked his face. "We can't. Robbie wasn't comfortable staying here without us, Tony was all excited about having a sleep over, so Mum and dad took the guest house, and we have their room. I know you wanted to stay there but he is stressed just being here."

He flashed a tired smile. "Sacrifices of a parent huh," he whispered.

She studied his face, "Are you alright, do you need a lie-down? You look worn out."

"Um, I'm fine, I just need you."

Nora grimaced then pulled back from him. "Don't do that. We promised each other not to lie to each other anymore, remember. If I recall, no flames will occur."

"No, they won't. And yes, I probably could use a kip. Two hours with that woman turned out worse than dealing with Ned." Without thought, he reached to rub his temple.

"Daniel, Marcus said you passed your tests, but you have a headache."

"Um, yeah, I do, but I need to talk to you about something then I'll have a lie-down. Can we go up? I want say hi to Robbie. The butler called him Master Robert, how cute is that." He took her hand pulling her toward the staircase trying hard to ignore the stab of pain in his chest. A sense of dread struck as he pulled himself up the steps toward Robbie. The need to see him propelled Daniel's steps upward oblivious to Nora's increasing worry ignoring the pain now shooting through every muscle of his body. His legs stopped, unable to lift his foot to the next riser, his lungs wouldn't let him take his next breath. He half turned to face her in obvious pain his terror etched in every line of his face. His eyes squeezed shut against the sudden flash behind his lids. Instinct forced him to push Nora away as he pulled himself up two steps. His brain raced with all the things that could be wrong, but only one shined above the rest. He was undergoing an impossible change. It was that or he was dying. He tried to form a cohesive thought, to make Nora understand.

"Daniel? You're scaring me; I'm getting Marcus."

"No, no ... wait ... don't ... leave me," he stuttered in pain filled gasps. If he just grasped the banister with both hands tight enough, he could stop it. He leaned over groaning loudly in agony. "No, no, not here. I ... can't ... do ... this." He forced his eyes open to look over his shoulder to see her terror filled eyes. "I lied. I didn't mean too, I didn't," he stuttered, "He's not my brother, he's me and he's dying. I-I love you and everything -" he lurched against the wave of pain exploding in his chest. Sweat poured off him. He barely heard Nora screaming Marcus' name. "Everything, I told you after the beach is true. J-just - god, no..." His body jerked from the spasms coursing through his muscles. "Th-this ... can't be. Tell Ro -"

Daniel's eyes flashed gold for less than a millisecond as the artron energy in his cells exploded. He lurched, catching his foot as the seizure struck, tearing through him sending him crashing against Nora. Grappling with his contorting body, she screamed for help as she tried to stop his fall. The sounds of profanity echoed in the large hallway as the entire household came running. Daniel arched away jerking out of her arms pitching back against the banister then forward snapping his ankle as he began flopping down the marble stairs

"Fuck!" The word came from both men as Marcus and Pete pushed past Jackie and Adela to stop Daniel from hitting the bottom steps. Marcus wrapped his arms around Daniel, using his body to cushion the unconscious man as he continued to seize.

"Shite, Marcus, his head," Pete cursed as Marcus' shirt quickly smeared with bright red blood.

"Daddy!" Robbie's high pitched scream cut through the hearts of every adult snapping their eyes upward to see Robbie starting down the stairs toward his mum. The sound of his voice tore Nora's attention away from the horror of Daniel sending her up the stairs to grab her son. Tony stood transfixed hardly aware of his mother or a maid racing for the kitchen stairs. The two women took the stairs up to the long hallway running to help Nora shuttle the boys away from the upper landing. Two small voices filled the hallway with their wails. Jackie made no effort to be gentle as she snatched Tony up, shoved him into the arms of the maid, and followed suit with Robbie, expertly grabbing the kicking, screaming child from his stunned mother. "Go," she said pushing the maid ahead to the play room.

"Keep them in here," Jackie snarled to the two maids pulling the door shut to secure the hysterical boys and Nora in the playroom. "Don't let them out until Daniel is safely secured. Mr Harris?"

The stunned butler snapped to military attention. "Yes Ma'am."

"Get to the guest house and get the McGregor's. Nora will need her parents," Jackie ordered as she raced out of habit for the main stairs in time to see her daughter walk into chaos. "Rose, call the evac team!"

o0o

_Daniel turned around the windowless white room looking for the door out. He ran his hands along the smooth, white walls hunting for evidence of a hinge or even a crack in the wall that would show him the way out. He had no idea how he'd shown up in this room in the first place. The air lacked any hints, as it was scent free thanks to an obvious well functioning air exchange system purifying the air. He edged down the wall, surprised that this place didn't frighten him. It was just as an analytical problem that he found interesting. He moved on, wondering why the light in the all white room didn't hurt his eyes. _

_"You can look all you want, but you can't get out - at least not yet." _

_Daniel turned toward the centre of the room. "I know that voice, where you are?"_

_"I'm right here, space boy," the faceless voice responded. "You always were a bit of a dunce weren't you, skinny man?"_

_"Donna? You can't be here," he asked in confusion. _

_"Not Donna, I'm just using your memory for a connection." The voice replied. Then she was there, dressed exactly as he remembered. From the red hair swinging around her face to the well proportioned body covered by a dark blue jumper and trousers, this was his mum. The sound of his own laughter surprised him; she had no feet. It was something that he couldn't dismiss._

_"Why don't you have - you know - feet?"_

_"Why, I'm not dancing."_

_"Who are you?" The question came without confusion or rancour, just curiosity._

_"I'll give you hint. What was tiny, bumpy and wrapped in brown?"_

_"My TARDIS, you're my TARDIS, how?"_

_"Well, from what I understand, my mother's Time Lord is regenerating. His energy is tearing her apart and their combined energies are hitting us. Gotta say, your office is a mess, but I'm big now."_

_"Am I dying?" Daniel asked with disinterest._

_"No, but we can see. Look down at the window."_

_Daniel looked down, "Wow, is that me? They all look upset. Where's Nora?" he asked straining to see her._

_Donna's avatar floated over. "Yup, that's you. With all that jerking, the Time Lord really must be tearing my mum up," she mused. "Don't know where your companion, is though."_

_They both watched slightly bemused by the seizure's sudden stop, just as new people dressed in black burst through a door. Daniel watched amazed by the actions of the people who stripped the now still body's shirt, attaching two pads to its chest then applying paddles that made the body jerk. It sort of hurt. He rubbed his nose when a man pushed a tube in the body's nose. "Are you sure, he isn't dying?"_

_"Nah, but I have to say, you will hurt when you wake up."_

_"Can you see timelines?" he asked looking up at the avatar._

_"A little, can't tell you much except to say, you will heal fairly quickly, without any problems and you will stay with the little one and his mum until you don't"_

_"What does that mean?"_

_"I could say spoilers. Ooh, I think, I'm done. Sorry about your office. You're gonna sleep now. Bye."_

_"Wait," Daniel called her back, panicked for the first time. "Are you my mum?"_

_"Spoilers."_

o0o

Marcus took the steps two at time to reach Nora who now stood with her parents and Jackie. "He's not dead, I know that's what you're thinking but he's not. His heart stopped, but it's back. Nora, you are his medical power of attorney now, if it stops again what do you want me to do?"

Nora pushed away from her mother and met Marcus' eyes with a cold direct glare. "You do what ever it takes to save my Daniel's life. I am coming with you to make sure you do!"

"You can't," his answer came so soft it was little more than a whisper. "I have a full resuss team on board. So there is no room for you. Pete and Jackie will bring you right behind. I am not letting that skinny git die, I promise." He turned to join his team.

Nora watched the medics load Daniel on a stretcher, connect the tube in his nose to a small respirator and then cover him with a foil blanket. She took three steps down the staircase to watch the love of her life disappear through the door. Rose walked up to meet her with tears silently sliding down her face. Nora's voice was clear and firm. "You will tell me what Daniel is and when he is well, I am taking him home. After that, I never want to see you or this house again." She glanced at Pete standing with blood smeared across his hands and pants. "Take me to Daniel, she ordered. "Mother." She looked over her shoulder at her parents, "Take care of Robbie, tell him I've gone with his dad to hospital." She marched down the steps, stepped over the mess left behind by the medics, swallowing a sob at Daniel's blood and mess as she grabbed her Mac from the butler to go outside. Five minutes later the sound of Pete's helicopter became a back drop to Rose's ringing mobile.


	38. Chapter 38

Jake Simmonds whistled a holiday tune as he walked through the dank hallway of the warehouse, headed for the office. No aliens were terrorising the citizenry, no alien artefacts were popping up in the city's pawn shops, and best of all, Daniel's commitment ceremony was just two days away. Thus far, the week met all of Jake's holiday expectations. Unlike last year, when he trudged through a snowstorm, chasing a thief who'd stolen an energy weapon off a dead alien, he and Nick had even broke down and bought a tree for Nollaig. The fun he and Nick had decorating led to more fun later on, leaving him pleasantly sore and content with his life. Their planned First Day party would top a week of parties. Even Howie was coming up from London after Daniel's gig. It wasn't a bad way to spend their first holiday season in Scotland.

He needed to check the monitors in the control room before signing the monthly reports. Reports were a boring, yet necessary part of the job. Daniel had taught him that. He shifted his tune to something a little livelier as he rounded the corner, just as a spurt of expletives erupted from the control room, followed by Harry yelling at the new kid to go find Jake.

Jake entered the large computer room and quick-stepped to the monitor holding Harry's interest. "I'm here, what's wrong?" he said.

"You know the equipment we put up at Daniel's house?" Harry snapped, pushing his office chair away from the desk across to the next station.

"Yeah." Jake glanced at the bizarre pattern on the scope and followed Harry.

"The energy readings are off the scope - inside the house. Son of a bitch." Harry cursed at the screen displaying a live feed from the CCTV camera Daniel had installed in his office. "What the hell is that?"

Both men and the younger tech stared open-mouthed at the screen. Swirls of golden energy poured from the corner that Jake knew housed Daniel's precious bit of coral. The energy bounced and rolled around the room, sparking off first one and then another computer monitor. Fire sparked off a monitor, sending flames licking down the wall mural of a vortex spreading across the floor and up the side the hand carved desk. Almost immediately, the fire suppression system kicked on, spraying foam from the ceiling. The foam took on a glow as the arc of golden energy continued to shoot across the room. The energy sparked off the desk monitor, to shoot up to the camera, sending the monitor black.

Without hesitation, Jake grabbed his mobile, hit speed dial with his left hand, while hitting the alarm notifying every available agent in the building to head for the assignment room. "Daniel's not answering," he declared. "Damn, what did they do, start the party without us?" He cursed when Pete failed to answer his mobile. "Neal," he ordered the young tech with Harry. "Send these readings to London. Harry, come with me." Jake ran for the lift, punching Rose's number as he went.

"Rose," he said, glad at least someone answered. "Where's Daniel? I need him now!"

"He can't come," Rose answered, sounding as breathless as he felt.

"I fucking need him now!"

"Daniel is in the evac helicopter on his way to Torchwood's infirmary and do not cuss at me!" She replied.

Jake's heart sunk to his knees at the sound of muffled voices and a car door slamming shut. "Are you on your way there?"

"Yes," she snapped.

He could hear the engine start. "We're sending you the feed from his CCTV and the oscilloscope readouts. Rose, unless you were with one of us, don't answer me, but his house is exploding. Atleast, the office is. Some sort of weird energy is tearing the place apart. We're on our way there now. Rose, what the hell happened to Daniel?"

"I have my mum, Adela and Nora's mum with me. I'll be there in ten minutes and I will call you back."

The connection gone, Jake adjusted his earwig then glanced at a plainly worried Harry. "Something went really, really wrong in London."

No one said a word as leafless trees and snow covered ground flew past. They didn't need to. The look in Nora's eyes told her that the woman knew without knowing that Daniel was half alien. Rose kept a death grip on the steering wheel as she drove through the night toward Torchwood, trying hard to keep the image of Daniel's contorting body out of her head. She didn't need to see CCTV footage to know that it was regeneration energy tearing Daniel's office apart. She had no idea how any of this was possible. The Doctor said the hybrid would never regenerate - that Daniel could never regenerate, so how could the office -

"Rose!" Jackie screeched as a stray dog darted across the road.

Rose slammed on the SUV's brakes, sending the car skidding across the road. She ignored the squeals of her passengers as she artfully brought the car back to the centre of the lane. "Sorry, sorry," she apologised, then resumed her speed.

"We need to get there in one piece, sweethear'," Jackie fussed. "Are we all okay?" Jackie looked at the two women in the back.

"I ride with Fergus," Mrs McGregor stammered.

Only Addie noticed the woman's nervous smile in the darkened car. She reached for the woman's hand to give it a reassuring squeeze.

"Rose, what did Jake want?" Jackie asked softly.

"Nothing, Mum. I just need to check something when we get there. Can you get everyone to the infirmary?"

"Can I ask," Mrs McGregor interrupted, "Why isn't Daniel in hospital? I mean, he looked awful. How can a little infirmary take care of him?"

Jackie looked over the seat at the nervous woman. "It's just what we call it, but Torchwood has its own medical unit. The care equals what the president would get. In fact, one of our doctors treated President Jones last year, when she had her heart attack, remember? What with Marcus there, Daniel will get the best care on this planet."

"I don't understand this, they were so happy, so much planned. She laughed." Mrs McGregor suddenly sobbed. "For the first time in years my baby laughed. She called us to tell us she met the strangest, loveliest man. She found someone to watch horror movies with, someone who encouraged her to grow her business. Robbie talks non stop about how he has a real da' like the other kids in school. Daniel just can't die."

"Nobody is dyin', especially Daniel," Rose declared. Her foot pressed against the gas pedal, ignoring the digital numbers going up. She had driven the road at far greater speeds. Traffic patrol always ignored the transponder code for a Torchwood SUV. Having Peter Tyler as a dad and boss definitely had perks, one of which included no one questioning why she drove like a maniac. The car travelled another mile before Rose eased off the gas, flipped the signal and slowed to make the turn into the Torchwood/Vitex complex. The guards didn't bother to stop her as she drove past to the underground car park. She drove into the cavernous parking structure, stopping next to the loading platform steps and jumped out, running.  
"Mum, take them to the Infirmary; I need to go to the lab," she called over her shoulder.

Before Jackie could get half way up the steps, her daughter disappeared into the lift maintained only for the lab. With Mrs McGregor between them, she and Addie shepherded the Scottish woman to the lift for the seven floor ride to the medical unit. When the lift door slid open, the pensive woman stepped out into the strange place, looked around and straightened. The uncertainty fled, replaced with same maternal determination to care for her child, as Jackie and Addie were to care for Rose and Daniel. Jackie couldn't help but smile at the change in the woman's demeanour.

"Come on, the waiting area is this way." Jackie pointed to the right and began walking.

"You've done this before, with the people who work for Torchwood?"

"Yeah - with Rose too, and it's really Daniel's third trip to this place. He keeps this up, we'll have to name a wing for him," Jackie quipped.

"It's so quiet. Hospitals are so busy, but this place is quiet."

"Well, that's good innit, means all the staff will be with our boy. Right, Adela?"

"Ja, Miss Jackie."

Halfway down the corridor, Jackie turned left, and walked unerringly to a room she knew well. The three walked in the waiting lounge to find Nora pacing. Jackie hesitated when she saw her husband with his mobile stuck to his ear, talking in a hushed, terse conversation. She had a feeling that Rose was calling him from the lab. She'd learned all the code for not discussing things in front of civilians. The way Rose had left them, she knew something besides Daniel was adding to the misery that had turned this night into a nightmare. Jackie turned toward Nora, just as the young woman stopped her pacing long enough to realise that her mother had walked in behind Jackie and Adela.

Fury swept through Nora at the sight of her mother. "Mum, what are you doing here? I asked you to stay with Robbie," she snapped.

"I know you're upset, luv, but you watch your tone. Your dad and Mr Harris stayed with the boys. They needed the men to show them how to be, and you need me." Mrs McGregor answered, in the midst of shedding her coat. She held her arms out to her daughter, watching the fury wash out of her daughter. Nora stood still less than ten seconds before rushing into her mother's arms.

"Twenty-seven minutes," she sobbed against her mother's chest. "They've had Daniel in there for twenty-seven minutes and no one has said a thing."

"But that's good, right? If they haven't come out here, that means they're still working on him." Her mother rubbed her back. "You'll see, everything will be alright."

"I'll make us a pot of tea, yeah?" Jackie offered. "A nice cuppa always helps. That's what we do when things are hard, we fix tea," She said, more to herself while moving to a cabinet, pulling out an electric kettle and quickly filling it with water. Adela joined her, to find cups and tea bags.

"Rose will be down in a minute," Pete offered when he joined his wife. "There was trouble at ..." he whispered, glancing first at Nora's back, making sure she was distracted. "At the house."

"Right," Jackie flashed a knowing smile. "Nora, do you take it white or dark?"

"Dark is fine, where's Rose? I need to talk to her." She forced firmness back in her voice.

Jackie had to admire the young woman. They had all assumed her emotionally fragile after her years of abuse. Watching her straighten her shoulders, and wipe her face, Jackie knew they could stuff that theory where the sun didn't shine. She might look like a delicate piece of porcelain, but the woman in front of them was as tough as they came. "She had to go the lab," Jackie answered.

"Of course she did. This place and her damn al-" she corrected, looking at her mother, "Job is more important than Daniel."

"Sweethear', don't say that about my Rose. She cares a great deal for Daniel, she just needed to check something, and it's not like she can do anything here. Rose is like him, has to stay busy when she's upset."

Nora shifted her gaze to the cups Jackie was fixing. "Twenty-eight minutes," she said.

"Hi, everyone." Jackie and Pete both smiled at the sight of the short woman walking in. She still looked as if she were seeing patients, but her only patient lay in the trauma room fighting for his life. That meant she was there to see them.

"Katie." Pete nodded. "Ladies, this is Katie Hettinger."

"Hettinger?" Nora started. "You're the psychiatrist that saw him today. What did you do to Daniel?" She snarled the accusation.

"I am that psychiatrist," she replied with a steady smile, "And you must be Nora. You look and sound just as Daniel described. I also know that right now you are angry and terrified. But I need you to come with me."

"I'll come with her," Mrs McGregor offered.

"I'm sorry, no. I need to see her alone," she said, while taking Nora by the elbow. "We'll be back shortly."

The older woman guided Nora to the consultation room and closed the door behind them. Nora's body tensed when she saw the room's only occupant. Rose chewed her upper lip, but strode forward to meet Nora, whose eyes drifted to what almost looked like sunglasses in Rose's hand. "I don't think you'll need those in here."

"Marcus called," Rose replied. "He's on his way to talk to you, but first I need to answer your question with a question. On the stairs, you said 'what he is, not who he is'. Why did you say that?"

Nora's eyebrows pinched in confusion. "Excuse me?"

"Nora, I know you're angry, but this is important. Why did you use that word?" Rose asked again.

"A few weeks ago, Daniel was ranting about a school administrator. For the tiniest second, his eyes flashed. I thought it was just the sun, but tonight just before he -" she huffed softly. "They did it again, a flash of gold and then his eyes, his beautiful eyes rolled up and he ..." Nora looked away, swallowing the pain and refusing to let the tears come.

"Put these on," Rose ordered.

Nora stared at the glasses not comprehending the request. She didn't to take them so Rose put them in her hand. "Please," Rose asked, "Put them on."

Nora's expression hardened but she took the glasses, slipped them on then stumbled back. She sucked a deep breath. "What the bloody hell is this," she stammered ripping the glasses off to stare at Rose.

"When I was just nineteen, I worked in a shop called Hendrick's in London. I met a man who grabbed my hand, and asked my name, then he said, _nice to meet you, Rose Tyler, run for your life._ To make a long story short, I grabbed his hand back and ran. That moment changed my life forever. It started my mum and I on adventure that is still going on. That man's name was the Doctor. He looked human, sounded northern and came from an entirely different planet called Gallifrey. That planet died in a war, leaving him the last of his kind." Rose stopped waiting for Nora to sit on a chair that Hettinger placed behind her. She had to hand it to Nora, the soft spoken, gentle woman just stood her ground.

"A year after, my Doctor died, sort of but not really. I don't actually remember what happened because I was unconscious, but when I woke up my Doctor was changing by a process called regeneration. His hands started to glow and then golden energy poured from every cell, converting him into an entirely new man." Rose stopped again, smiling at the look of incredulity on Nora's face. "I know, sounds barmy, doesn't it? Right now, you think I've gone mental. Put the glasses back on and look at Katherine."

"She looks fine," Nora whispered.

"Now, put your hands together." She demonstrated, pressing her own palms together. When Nora complied, she continued, "When you press your hands together, no matter how hard, you still have gaps. The same thing happens with planets. There are parallel universes pressed next to each other, separated by something called the Void. The Doctor and I fell through a rip in barrier on the night of the troubles. A year later, the Cybermen found a way through to our side of that veil, to what we call Universe Prime."

"What does any of this have to do with Daniel?"

"I'm getting there, really I am. My mum and I were in the heart of that battle. While Cybermen invaded my London, their sudden disappearance and severe global warming here forced Pete to send a squad through the void to find the Doctor. We wound up in a battle that stranded my mum and me on this planet. What you see floating around me is called void stuff, sort of background radiation from coming through that void. Katherine doesn't show it because she's never been through the void. Technically speaking, my mum and I are just as much aliens here as Daniel is." She watched Nora widen her stance, looking increasingly frustrated by this whole conversation, but just pushed on. "Over the years, I made transmat jump after transmat jump trying to find my Doctor and when I did, it was just in time to see him shot down in front of me. He started to regenerate again, but stopped it. We all wound up taken prisoners, while the enemy tried to destroy his ship."

Nora felt her legs buckle, forcing her to drop to the chair behind her. "The TARDIS," she huffed.

"The TARDIS," Rose confirmed. "I don't know how, but I do know that the Doctor's regenerative energy, combined with the ship's energy, flowed through a woman named Donna Noble and a container containing the Doctor's biological material and that produced Daniel. I imagine what went on looked a lot like this." She showed her a video of what had occurred in Daniel's office. Nora stared awestruck at the camcorder screen, watching energy tear through Daniel's office. She could feel Katie's hands on her shoulders in support. "This isn't real, it just isn't," she murmured.

"Unfortunately," the psychiatrist said, "It is. It's why we wanted to talk to you alone."

"Does Don know any of this?"

"No, he doesn't and he can't know. Daniel's existence is top secret. Torchwood went to great lengths to develop an identity for him so that he could hide in plain sight."

Rose dropped to her knees in front of Nora. "The Doctor expected Daniel and me to swan off together. That didn't work out. He loves you beyond life."

Nora's eyes stayed fixed on her hands. Before she could speak, Marcus walked in the room. "Did you tell her?" he asked.

"Yeah," Rose answered, standing up.

"Nora, I'm sorry this was dumped on you. Katie will confirm he desperately wanted to tell you, but couldn't figure out how."

"He tried," she murmured. "He drew the pictures and never stopped Robbie from calling him spaceman." She stood up to face Marcus. "Tell me."

Marcus let out a deep breath and nodded. "Let me show you the scans." He led to a view screen. "First of all, Daniel's brain is different, he uses ninety-five percent where we use tops fifteen. That's a good thing, because it will aid his recovery. His cells contain a form of energy that Rose told us, is called Artron. It fuels healing, but it's dropped way off since this incident. I don't know what that means. Now, as to his injuries, I have certainly had patients with worse, but his are serious. Let's do the easy ones first. He has several large bruises from first hitting the banister and then pitching down the stairs. He managed to crack a couple of ribs on the way down bruising his lungs in the process. He fractured his leg just above the ankle and that will require surgery to repair. That brings us to what concerns me the most. Daniel struck his head on the risers at least twice before Pete and I got to him. The blows were hard enough to fracture his skull. It's going to require surgery.

"Why, Ian had a skull fracture, they just told him to rest and no football 'till the x-ray came back normal."

"That is the treatment for a simple fracture, but Daniel's is depressed and he's bleeding. It's called a subdural hematoma and that requires immediate surgery. I have administered medications to stop further seizures and reduce swelling. We've applied a cryogenic wrap to his head which acts as an ice bag to reduce his brain's need for oxygen. He came around for a minute very agitated, so to prevent him from hurting himself, I have put him in a drug induced coma. Because that will also reduce his need for oxygen, we will keep him there for twenty-fours after surgery. He is on a respirator controlling his breathing. Any questions so far?"

"Yeah," she nodded, numb from information overload. "When he wakes up, what are his chances of being normal?" Her voice cracked with the question.

Marcus turned to look at her, trying to sound as positive as possible. "If he were completely human, I'd say that he would have issues controlling his temper, his language, even his libido, but he's not completely like us. I think he will recover. That doesn't mean he won't have problems for awhile. I have to go. I asked Katie to tell you what to expect and how we will manage him, but first, I need to know, are you're staying."

"What would happen if I said this is too much and I'm leaving?" she said.

"Honestly?"

The pained look in his eyes told her the question he'd asked was more rhetorical than serious, but she found her head nodding anyway. She had to admit, she wanted to run from this place as fast and far as possible.

"I think he would know something is wrong and I think he would give up." Marcus answered. His posh accent rang so loud in her ears, she felt like covering them to keep his voice out.

Nora sniffed hard. "Do you think that I could do that - leave him alone, when he needed me the most?" She didn't expect an answer and she didn't get one. She drew another painful breath, and then stood up to face the young black doctor. Suddenly, he seemed too young to care for Daniel. She forced herself to meet his brown eyes. "Can I see him?"

"Just for a minute, we really need to get going."

"Thirty five minutes," Nora mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Confusion crossed Marcus' face.

"Since he arrived here, it's been thirty-five minutes. The Golden Hour." Her voice cracked. "I need Pete and my mum."

Nora hardly felt Pete's arm circle her waist to support her, when they walked in the exam room. They had taped Daniel's eyes closed. A thin film of oil glistened on his eyelashes. Every ten seconds his chest rose, with the soft swoosh of the respirator. They had shaved his beautiful mad hair, leaving him as bald as a chemo patient. One of his long, gentle hands bore the marks of someone's attempt to restart an IV, while another needle lay positioned in his forearm, just above his wrist. He had a separate line stuck in his other wrist. A nurse attached a syringe to it, letting it fill with bright red blood. Nora's eyes travelled the length of his naked upper torso, to see electrodes attached to his chest. They had shaved his thin chest hair. It will itch when it grows back in, she thought.

His chest rose silently again, with another pumped in breath. The sheet covered his lower body, but a bag filling with urine told her what they had done to his manhood. That wonderfully joyous part of his anatomy had filled her with such intense pleasure that even the memory made her knees weaken. "Steady," Pete whispered, when he held her up. Nora's eyes continued downward, to his left leg encased in a splint with three pillows piled underneath. His long pink toes were now swollen nubs. Funny, she'd never noticed the tiny bits of hair that grew from the knuckles of his toes.

Her mother and Addie sobbed behind her. She reached behind her to squeeze the nearest hand in comfort. Her next breath came in time with Daniel's. The room was far from silent, yet the silence roared in her ears. The voices surrounding her peppered her with information. When she finally added her own voice, it was surprisingly calm, even and strong. "Give me your tie, Pete."

"Sorry - what?"

"Give. Me. Your. Tie," she repeated slowly, as if she were speaking to Robbie. The piece of material quickly filled her hand. "Do you remember the words for the ceremony?"

"What - yeah, but - why?"

"Mother, stop sniffling. It doesn't do anyone any good. Do you remember the words he taught you and dad?"

"Yes, love." Her mother huffed slightly when she answered.

"Good," Nora answered, stepping around a nurse, who now injected Daniel's blood into a tube. The staff stepped back when Marcus shook his head and waved them off. Nora stepped up to the bed. She couldn't stop the gasp when she saw the bruising extending under the large dressing on the side of his head. His hand felt cold when she lifted it in hers. Tears stung her eyes when she glanced at Marcus. "He's cold."

"That's the effect of the cryo wrap. He doesn't feel it, I promise."

"Right," she nodded. She leaned down and kissed his slack jaw. "Hell of a way to have second thoughts. I know you wanted to go regimental, but this is a bit much. Won't do you any good though, I have a plan. Addie?"

"Yes, Schotzie?"

"Take the tie and wrap it around our hands." Nora waited, as Addie gently draped Pete's grey silk tie around her hand and then Daniel's. "Good, mother, you first."

"I consent and freely give my daughter, Nora Eileen McGregor, to Daniel Ulysses Barrow until the end of time," she said, her voice quivering with pain.

Pete didn't hesitate. Holding Jackie and Rose's hands, he repeated the oath. "I consent and freely give my adopted son, Daniel Ulysses Barrow, to Nora Eileen McGregor until the end of time and the universe."

"Now," Nora leaned close to his ear and whispered, "I already know your secret, here's mine." No one heard what she said. She kissed his cheek one last time, waited for Addie to remove the tie, and then stepped back. She watched the medical team sweep in, snap the rails up and push his bed away leaving her to stand in the middle of the now empty room. She turned to face the others, let out a strangled sob and collapsed into Pete's arms, weeping.


	39. Chapter 39

The helicopter flew through the cold cloudless night with seven men in black combat fatigues on board. Jake, Harry Ewan, Bryce and Elliot all felt like veterans, but the two new members of the team were nervous. Neither had ever actually faced an alien but with. This was their shake down cruise. Jake looked over at the gutsy woman and the young man named Jones London had sent up just three days ago. They were both ex military, but facing an alien was a bit different than a terrorist from some rogue nation. Craig Millar piloted the copter as he always did on night missions. Usually the team nattered on about football scores and dates, but tonight headed to the home of one of their own, no one said a word. Jake half expected to find Daniel's house a burnt out shell.

The lights gave way to blackness below with just an occasional glimmer of light from a farm below and then the pilot flew over An Gearasdan. "We're six minutes out, Jake," the pilot said through his mic.

"Got ya, gear up boys. The minute we're on the ground, Ewan, you Bryce and Elliot hit the equipment we set up at the shed and then track the tree line. Take David with you. Do not let this turn into your first mission. Susie, you're with me and Harry. Getting the hard drives from those computers, damaged or undamaged, is our mission."

"What if the house is gone, Jake?" Harry asked.

"Then we're in for a long cold night. We're not leaving without his computers. There are five, one on his desk, three on the long wall and one on his lab table. Harry installed them and we are not leaving without them."

Seconds later the search light under the belly of the ship lit up the night below. They all craned their hands in an attempt to spot Daniel's house. The pilot skimmed the trees hunting for the break that would show them the clearing. Jake couldn't help the quiet whoop of joy when they finally spotted the house still standing safe tucked against the hill side. Craig set the helicopter down sending a shower of snow swirling around them from the backwash of the plane. As soon the rotors stopped, Jake slid the door back and the team exited the plane. Harry, Jake and Susie headed for a dark house.

"Where's the security lights, I thought you said the motion detectors would light this place up like the Presidential palace," Susie asked.

"That ball lightning must have fried the electrics," Jake fussed as he shined the torchlight on the keyless lock while Harry applied the code descrambler. It took seconds for the device to decode then unlock the door. The three eased into the dark, cold house not sure what to expect. It felt like they were across someone's grave as they walked into the lounge. A quick check of the lights proved that indeed the power had shorted out. Jake first shined his torch around the lounge and then toward the staircase. The sigh of relief was audible. "Harry, you and Susie take the upstairs while I check everything out down here," he said moving toward the kitchen. Make sure you check every room upstairs before we hit his office. I don't smell smoke, but electrical fires can be tricky. Use the heat detector to check the walls for hot spots."

Jake made his way to the kitchen and then to Addie's suite. The house felt lonely and scared. He couldn't help wondering if it were possible for a structure to have some sort of soul. He scanned the walls looking for any signs of heat then made his way back through the kitchen checking each wall as he went. When he was satisfied that half of the house was safe, he made his way back to the stairs methodically checking every wall. He hit the button his mic, "Talk to me Ewan," he ordered.

"So far, there's nothing out here, boss - except..."

"Except what?" Jake replied."

"Everything is fried. It's like a bolt of electricity sparked off first one then the next cascading through every sensor. I've pulled the cameras to see if we can see if something came through, but there's not a footprint or even a broken twig around, just fried electrics. I sent Bryce to check the generator. What ever came through to do this, must have been massive. I don't understand why nothing burnt."

"I don't know, finish checking the tree line. We'll pull the computers and come back in the morning."

"You hear anything from Rose about Daniel yet?" Ewan asked.

Jake could here the young man's boots crunching across the snow. "No, not yet. I'm heading upstairs to check the office."

Jake took the steps two at a time until he stood in front the office door. Harry and Suzie came out of Robbie's room nodded as Jake pushed the door open and whistled. In the cold house, the foam lay frozen in tufts and peaks across every surface Torchlight reflected off the white stuff that now looked grey in the dark giving everything an other worldly appearance. Shards of glass stuck in the foam remind Jake of bits of diamonds imbedded in snow. Pock marks and scorch marks covered the murals that Daniel had painted so lovingly as a reminder of the TARDIS. The three agents moved into the centre of the office, scanning for hot spots in the walls and any evidence that would tell them where the energy originated might have originated.

"Jake?" Harry asked shining his torch in the far corner next to what should have been a lab counter.

"Yeah," the young agent replied staring at the object that now took up the corner.

"Where's Daniel's coral?" Harry asked.

"Why does he have a concrete cylinder in his office?" Suzie asked in confusion.

"Wasn't there the last time I was here," Jake answered her. He walked over to the thing that now stood in the corner, laid his hand against its surface and jerked back. "It's like static electricity coming off it. Harry, scan it."

"I got nothing. No heat, no cold, just a blank spot. It's like a black hole. Before you ask, the scanner is fine. There is no energy signature of any kind coming from it."

"Right. Right," he repeated feeling unsettled but he didn't know why. "Lets' pull the hard drives," he said stepping back. The unsettled feeling disappeared. "It's protecting itself, he murmured. "What are you, eh?" Jake tried again to get close only to be hit by a stronger urge to stay back. "Right then, you don't like me. Okay, we'll come back out in the daylight with an electrician and a clean up crew from London. Let's get out of here."

The three spent the next twenty minutes chiselling foam away from the computers to pull the five hard drives. When they finished, and started out, he stopped and stared at the mess on their boots.. Addie was going to be really mad about her floors, she worked so hard to protect them. On their way out of the house to join the rest of the group, he mentally added a floor finisher to the list of workmen this house would need.

o0o

_Daniel didn't like the cold, dim room where he found himself, but it hurt too much to try to find a way out. He desperately wanted the lady to come back. He didn't know why but he liked her. She had a sense of humour and with her, he felt – comfortable, and safe. He wanted to feel safe. His legs ached something fierce making him wish for a recliner or even better, a nice sofa that he could stretch out his aching body. He edged around the room moving through a dense black fog that just came from nowhere, sending a moment of blind panic through him. He felt his heart race making his chest hurt but why didn't he breathe faster? "Come here, dumbo," the voice called._

_"Mum?" _

_"Come here, I'm over here."_

_Arms came out of the fog, beckoning him to her. Daniel smiled and moved without hesitation to let the arms wrap around him. "You, young man are supposed to be asleep. You're fighting the medicine they gave you, don't do that."_

_"I don't like here, Mum."_

_"I know, sweetie, but you have to stay here. Come on, I'll sing you to sleep." The soft sounds of a tenor's voice filled Daniel's ears as he cascaded into darkness._

_o0o._

Nora stared at the clock - half past eleven - four and half of the longest hours of her life had ticked by agonizingly slow. She had no more tears left to cry. There was no reason to ask how something in another universe had some how managed to cross an invisible barrier to destroy her life, it just simply did. She sat leaning against the sofa watching the Tylers. The man they knew as the Doctor had probably died alone tumbling around in a box. There was no way he could have survived what she'd watched on that screen. It made no sense. Rose had left and returned then left again. She wouldn't tell them what was wrong, but Nora already knew. The house Daniel built was gone, destroyed by whatever had caused the arcs of electricity to destroy the office. His house, Daniel loved that house. He'd put everything in to first making it a home for Rose and then for her. How could she tell him that his dream home was gone? They could and would rebuild, but it wouldn't be the same. His hand carved doors and mantle with the strange symbols, and the room he'd made for Robbie, gone all in one horrid night.

Nora looked at her mother curled up asleep on the other sofa. Somewhere around seven, Nora had realised that this was how her mother must have felt, that night so long ago when the police called to tell her parents what Ian had done. She must have felt just as helpless as Nora did now. Her mother had never said a thing about the pain of that night and now Nora knew why. There was no reason to talk about the obvious. You just soldiered on because you're Scottish and a McGregor. Jackie had appeared earlier with a tray of tidbits, cheese, crackers and cutup bits of fruit. She was nearly as remarkable woman as Addie. It seemed that both women found the answer to heartbreak in a good hot cuppa and snack. The thought brought a quiet snicker. It explained why Addie was a bit plump, but Jackie still had a decent figure for a woman in her forties.

Nora turned her attention to Addie. She sat curled up with a book she'd found. Nora knew she wasn't read ing but it filled her hands. Daniel meant everything to her. As much a son as if she'd birthed him. Nora knew that Addie had lost one family, she didn't think the older woman would survive the loss of another. Nora swallowed hard when she realised that silent tears were tracing their way down Addie's face. She took a deep breath through her nose and forced herself to her feet. She went to the counter, poured a cup of tea and returned to Addie's side, knelt beside her and handed the woman the cup with a half smile.

"He will be alright. We're a family, Addie."

"Ja, Schotzie, he will be." Addie cupped Nora's face. "You are mine too, Ja?"

"Ja, Addie." Nora smiled.

"Nora?" Rose called quietly striding toward her. She looked tired but she was smiling, that had to be good.

"I heard from Jake," she said when she walked over. "The house is fine. The electrics blew out and his office is totalled but it didn't burn."

"How's that possible. I saw the flames in that video."

"The fire suppression system he put in worked. Addie, I'm sorry, but Jake says the place is a mess. We'll get a team up there in the morning to restore power and clean up."

"Mess is nothing, we can fix a mess," Addie have sobbed in relief. "His home is safe. That's what counts."

Tears pricked Nora's eyes. "Thank you, really. Rose?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I never said, your Doctor, he's ..."

"No, he isn't, just changed. And maybe that's a good thing. He will have someone new to hold his hand, new things to explore and I can move on now."

"With Don?"

"I don't know, maybe?" Rose let out a soft sigh.

"Doctor Jones," Addie nodded toward the door as the man walked in still dressed in scrubs looking exhausted

"Hey, everybody" Marcus said sounding as tired as he looked.

"Marcus," Pete said tossing a magazine aside as he rose to his feet.

Nora stood still, barely letting her self breathe the man who held Daniel's life in his hands walked toward her with everyone behind. Her eyes went to his hands. They were delicate for man with long fingers. Fingers that held a cautery to the brain of her ... Nora sniffed hard and reached back for Addie's hand. She was barely aware that her mother joined her and took her other hand.

"Marcus," she whispered his name hesitantly chewing her lower lip as the name out.

"He's out of surgery and they are settling him in his room. It's just like an ICU bed in hospital, just a bit more posh. He gave us a minute of a scare in the beginning when his heart acted up, but it was just a hiccough. The rest of both surgeries went very well. Fortunately, I didn't find any bone fragments embedded in the tissue. That's a good thing, because it lessens the amount of trauma to his brain. The clot is gone and I cauterised a bleeder. I've pumped him full of Mannitol which will pull fluids from his brain and decrease swelling. There is still going to be some, but as long as his pressure stays down, I'm not worried."

Nora watched Marcus' mouth move catching just fragments of what the man actually said.

"Nora, do you understand what I'm saying."

She nodded at him.

"Good, when he fell, along with shattering the end of his tibia, the ligaments holding his ankle ruptured,. He must have folded the foot under then landed sideways when he went down. Doctor Harris had to plate the break and reattach the ligaments. There is a fair amount of swelling, too much to cast him, so he's in a splint for the next couple of days. As soon as we can, we will replace the splint with a full length cast. He will need therapy on that ankle when the time comes, but that's eight to ten weeks from now. Hopefully, he will have recovered enough by then that it will go well. But it's away off. Like I said earlier, I will keep him in a coma until at day after tomorrow and then if all goes well; I turn the drip off and let him wake up."

"That's Nollaig," she whispered. "We were supposed to make our commitment on Nollaig, at the party. Jackie has people coming. The President, she's coming to Jackie's party. The boys have to open their presents. I bought Daniel ..." Someone wrapped their arms around her trembling shoulders. "Don, we never called Don. I should do that. They've gotten close. He'll be upset if no one tells him."

"I called Don earlier," Rose said thickly. "He'll be here in the morning."

"Can I see him?" Her eyes lifted to meet Marcus. "Please, I want to see him."

"You can, but you have to understand, his face is swollen right now, he has a thick dressing around his head with a monitor sticking out. He has a tube in his nose to feed him so we can keep his protein intake up. And of course, his breathing tube, so he looks a bit mooshed. The one thing I am ordering for all of you is to go home for the rest of the night."

"No." Nora pulled away from the arms holding her. "No, I'm not leaving. He might wake up, he might need me."

"Nora, he will not wake up tonight or tomorrow, you must understand that. If you sit out here, you will be too exhausted to be here when he does wake up. You need to be ready for the next few weeks. Even with Daniel's brain differences, he will wake up confused, with bouts of combativeness. His memory may temporally be affected. I do expect it to resolve, but you can't deal with it if you go into this exhausted. All of you need to understand the next few weeks will try your very soul. Every day we'll see improvements, but you can not take care of Daniel without well rested help. So, you can see him, but then you go home. If I have too, I will sedate you and then have two of my nurses put you in a car to go home. Your choice."

Nora drew her self straight. "I want to see Daniel."

Marcus nodded then nodded at Pete who already had a phone to his ear to call for the car. When he disconnected, he slipped an arm around Jackie's waist and followed Marcus and Nora. Right now there was no difference between the head of Torchwood/Vitex Corporation than the head of any family waiting for word on any critically ill patient in an ICU anywhere in the world. The fear for Daniel etched in his features; he kept a grip on his wife and daughter.

The room was different this time. If it weren't for the hospital equipment that surrounded the bed, it would look like a posh suite. A roll away bed stood next to the far wall. Nora looked at it and then Marcus. "I'm spending the night," he said with a gentle smile.

The monitors above the wall looked like some sci-fi read outs. The ventilator made swooshing sounds as it pumped air into Daniel's lungs. His swollen face looked peaceful as if he were simply dreaming. The thing sticking up from his dressing wrapped around his hand made Nora giggle. It reminded her of a bendy straw, she didn't know why. He lay sandwiched between two cooling blankets attached to a machine at the end of his bed. She tossed a questioning glance at Marcus. "It's a cryogenic body wrap, it drops his core temperature to 35 degrees. With the amount of swelling to his leg we thought it best instead of just the head wrap."

"Can I touch him?"

"Sure, of course you can. Just watch his IV lines and his monitor wires. I'll be outside. "Mary?" Marcus glanced at the nurse by the bedside. "Give them a minute. Nora, just so you know, Mary and Gwen who will be here in the morning, have taken care of Daniel before. They will watch over him like a hawk."

"He is sort of a favourite," the nurse quipped.

The nurse stepped away and followed Marcus out. "So", she said when they were outside the room. "You want enough for the whole family or just Nora."

"Just Nora, give her three days worth and make sure you slip it to Jackie. She'll make sure the girl sleeps tonight."

o0o

The helicopter ride followed by the short car home seemed to take just seconds. Nora let her mother and Addie, usher her in through the kitchen door with the exhausted Tylers behind. She barely made it to the kitchen table before her exhausted legs gave out. She wasn't sure where her dad came from but the minute he walked into the kitchen she melted into his arms sobbing. McGregor said nothing, just held his daughter until her tears gave way to quiet sobs. When she pulled away, Jackie pushed a glass of water and a pill in her hands. "Marcus ordered it, now you swallow this and will get you up to bed."

"I can't sleep up there without him, I can't."

"Of course you can't love. Mr Harris had your things moved to another room. Everything is ready for you to rest. Now come on, swallow that for Daniel," Jackie encouraged. Nora glanced up at her dad who nodded. Too tired to argue she swallowed the pill then let her dad half carry her up the back steps to the room. Jackie watched her disappear up the stairs then turned to Rose. "Come here," Jackie open her arms to let her daughter walk into a tight hug. Rose buried her head against her mother's neck and let out a soft strangled sob.  
Wrapped in the arms of both her parents, they all cried for their loss. Their Doctor was gone, and barrier or no, he wasn't coming back.

Mr Harris appeared in the kitchen door and swallowed. He hated himself but loudly cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, Mr Tyler," he said uncomfortably. "I tried to make him leave, but he insisted.

"Yeah," Pete replied stepping back and wiping his cheeks. "What now."

"There's a Mr Noble at the door, he says that he's Master Daniel's cousin. He's asking for Miss Rose."

"I've got it, Dad. You and mum go up." Rose stepped back wiping her eyes. Her mascara had long faded, now she looked as tired as she sounded. "I didn't expect him to come until the morning." .

First Pete and then her mum kissed her forehead. "Yeah, well Don isn't one for sitting on the outside, is he?" Pete smirked. "Don't take long; you're as tired as Nora."

"I won't, go on." She smiled.

Rose walked out of the kitchen, down the long hallway that let to the foyer. She didn't think that she'd ever be able to make this walk without seeing Daniel contorting against her father as they struggled to keep him from further injury. Everything was back to normal, the steps shone like they always did. The blood and mess cleaned up hours ago. She turned the corner, walked through the glass French doors and entered the foyer to see Don standing there looking uncomfortable. "Rosie," he said with relief. "Last time I stood, here your mum smacked the crap out of me."

"Not this time, I promise. How did you get here so fast?" She stood there looking utterly bereft.

"Craig flew me up, what the hell happened?" Don asked opening his arms.

Rose's face crumbled as she started slowly but then rushed into his embrace. She buried her head against his chest as deep chested sobs erupted, no longer able to battle against her own grief. She pounded her fists against his chest and sobbed. Only Don's grip kept her on her feet. When the sobs slowed to just heaving tears, he swept her up, carried her to the lounge and laid her on the sofa. Don tossed his mac to a chair and dropped next to the sofa stroking her hair until the heaving slowed to shuttering breaths then faded to silence. When she could breathe again, she shifted to look at him properly. Don reached and thumbed away her tears.

"Can you tell me what happened? All I caught from your message was Daniel's hurt, get to London."

Rose swallowed and shifted upright pulling Don next to her. "You know how I told you that I thought something was wrong with John because of Daniel's nightmares."

"Yeah," he replied, rubbing the back of her hand."

"He had a headache today and it got worse after he saw our psychiatrist. By the time, Marcus brought him home; it was bad enough that he just wanted a lie down. He managed to get half way up the stairs when he turned to Nora and told her to tell me that he was sorry, but John was dying and then he had a full blown seizure on the staircase. Before dad and Marcus could get to him, he did a header down the steps. He ... he struck his head twice. When it was over, he stopped breathing. Marcus got him back. They did surgery on him for a blood clot on his brain and a shattered tibia. He's in a drug induced coma."

"Damn - damn - damn -damn!" Don stood up to pace the lounge fighting for control. "What are his chances?" he finally breathed the question.

"The leg is eight to ten weeks in a cast once the swelling goes down, but ..."

"Permanent brain damage?" He almost choked on the question.

"Marcus wasn't sure. He might have to come down to everybody else's level," she tried to quip. "Seriously, Marcus thinks that with intensive therapy, he'll recover. But Don, you should see him, he has tubes everywhere. They shaved off all his beautiful hair, and stuck a fucking tube in his brain to measure brain pressure or something. He looked like a bloody alien!"

Don moved back to her side. His chest felt on fire. "How's Nora handling this?"

"I so underestimated her. Anywhere she thought he could hear, she was as strong as they come. She didn't loose it until they took him to surgery and then just for a minute. When she saw him after, she kept it together until she saw her dad. Marcus gave her a pill so she could sleep. The worst part –this is rich, really rich - Tony and Robbie saw the whole thing."

Rose leaned into his side, letting him wrap his arm around her shoulders to pull her in. "Is there any way we can find out about John?" he asked.

"I don't know how. Don't tell my dad, but I have tried to find him, but even with our resources, we've not managed. Now, I'll just never know what happened to him," she sobbed again.

"I am so very sorry, Rosie. I wish I could make it better."

"Just hold me okay, don't let go of me tonight. I don't think I can bear loosing them both."

"I've got ya, I'm not letting go." They both grew quiet with Rose nestled against Don his chin resting lightly on her head. Don's double shift took hold as Rosie's own exhaustion surfaced. Neither aware, Mr Harris quietly walked in, draped a coverlet over them then exited the room turning out the lights and closing the door as he left.

The Tyler mansion went dark just after one AM Nollaig Eve.


	40. Chapter 40

"Mum? Mum, wake up, Mum." Robbie flipped her duvet back as he shook his mother's shoulder, trying to get a response. It felt like forever before her dull, sleep filled eyes blinked open. "Mum, c'mon, hurry up, please."

Nora blinked again, her vision clearing from the effects of the sleeping pill Marcus had prescribed. She hated the way the pill made her feel. They were right to insist she take them, she never would have slept without it. Now Robbie needed her, but her brain was too thick to process his voice.

"Mum," he called again, breaking through the fog.

She swallowed thickly and focused on the little boy standing by her bed. Worry replaced the expression of excitement that should have been there on Nollaig morning. Nora leaned up on one elbow and glanced at the bedroom window. Even with curtains drawn, she could tell the sky was still black.

"Sweetie, what's wrong? Are you alright, did you have an accident?"

"No, Mum. We have to open presents now, so I can take Dad his presents in hospital," he pleaded. "Please Mum, get up."

"Honey, it's still dark outside. Besides, I've told you, you can not see Daniel for awhile. I explained why. He is still asleep. It may be days before he wakes up from hurting his head. Even then, he may talk funny."

"No, Mummy, you're wrong. Dad will wake up today and he will talk fine. You're wrong Mummy," he snapped. Robbie shoved her elbow from under her, then stepped back with his fists clenched at his sides.

"Robbie, that was mean. Say sorry." Nora said, raising back up. This was not how she wanted to wake up, let alone start her day.

"No! It's all your fault anyway. You made Daniel fall. I saw you. You let go of him when he had a spell. You didn't stop him. Now you don't want me to see him. I hate you!" He glared at her then turned on his heels, running from the room.

"Robbie," she called to the fleeing boy.

Nora threw her covers back to go after him. She wanted to scream for him to stop his mad run down the hall and then the stairs that had nearly killed Daniel. Fear clamped her mouth shut. She tore down the stairs, grabbing him safely in her arms at the bottom of the stairs, only to have the toe of his boot connect with her shin while he screamed against her.

"Ow! Robbie, stop this now, you'll wake up the house."

"Ian's right, you're a bitch, I hate you!"

"Robert Ian Filson," Nora snapped, then did something that she had never done. Her hand stung from the blow applied to his bum, then she shook him. "You stop it, stop it now!"

Robbie stopped mid cry, in shock at his mother. With tears rolling down her face, her arms dropped first to her side, then she wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry, love, I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean it, I didn't. But please, mum can't take any more. I need you to understand something that you shouldn't have to. Dad is hurt. Doctor Marcus will turn the medicine off keeping him asleep, and with any luck, he will wake up today. But you can't see him."

"But you do, you were gone all day and all night. I miss him, Mum. I miss him loads. I want to go see him."

"Honey, I know you miss him, and as soon as I can, I will take you to see him. I go because I have to see the doctors, but really, I just watch him sleep while the doctors and nurses take care of him and then they tell me how he's doing. You know what? Today they are giving him a bright red and green cast. You can tease him when we get him home."

"Is everything okay," Jackie said, looking bleary eyed even halfway up the stairs.

"Jackie." Nora wanted to die of embarrassment that Robbie had disturbed the woman's sleep. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for us to disturb anyone. Robbie's upset this morning. He wanted to open presents early so he can go visit Daniel."

Jackie pushed her dishevelled hair back from her face, tied her dressing gown and started down. "Oh, hon, I'm sorry." She said, trying to console the distraught boy. "The nurses really won't let you in his room. They wouldn't let Tony in to see Rose when she was hurt, either. He cried just like you are now. It's what's best for Daniel right now for you to stay away, just like it was best for Rose then. Now it's half six, that's not too early for you go up and get dressed. I'll bet Tony will be up soon and you can open your presents."

"I don't care; nobody will let me see Daniel. I hate mum, and I hate you. I wanna go home," he declared with fat tear drops rolling down his cheeks, Robbie glared in fury at his mother. His little body tensed, daring her to hit him again.

"Robert Ian Filson, that is more than enough!" Norma barked in frustration.

"Nora, why don't you go get dressed?" Jackie offered, trying to diffuse the situation. "Marcus said they would turn the drip off at seven thirty. I'll take care of our little Scottish warrior."

"Robbie, please be good." Nora reached for her son, only to have him jerk away. Frustrated and angry with her defiant son, she dropped her hands and hardened her expression. "Thanks Jackie. Robbie, go get the gift you brought for Daniel, and I'll put it by his bed. I promise, we won't open it until he wakes up and you can be there, okay?"

Robbie's eyes narrowed to slits as his little hands balled into fists. He glared first at Jackie, then turned on his heels to retrieve his gift from the tree. When he returned clutching the wrapped box, he glared at his mother, then shoved it in her hands. "I hate you," he said one last time before marching up the steps.

"I can't do this," she mumbled, watching him.

"Yes, you can. I had to do it once, and it's hard, but you can. Daniel is part of our family and now, so are you. We'll be here to help you deal with both your boys." Jackie reached for Nora's hand. "The guest house is already outfitted for an invalid and after the holidays, we'll rearrange things in there so all three of you will have privacy. We'll get someone to tutor Robbie and we'll all learn how to help Daniel. This is going to be alright. It's early days yet, that's all."

"I can't stay here, Jackie, I've got a business to keep running. Daniel won't have a pay cheque coming in, maybe not for months."

"After the holidays, we'll sit down with Pete and work it out. You focus on Daniel; let us help with the rest. Now, go on up and get dressed and I'll tend to his little Lordship."

o0o

"Good morning, Gwen. How's our boy?" Marcus asked, coffee in hand, coming in through the door to join the dark haired Welsh woman standing over Daniel's bed. She looked up from finishing the blood draw from the line in his automatically watched the various waves on Daniels monitors that showed everything from his temperature to EKG. The one that drew the most notice was the lovely intracranial pressure readout, holding steady at the normal sixty- eight to seventy. It meant that his drain and monitor could be withdrawn this morning and they could stop his drip and reverse the effects of the barbiturates in his system, just as he'd promised. The sight of a patient in a coma always made him feel like a failure, but seeing Daniel so still was particularly hard. Watching Nora sit by his bed for eighteen hours, refusing to go further than the loo, broke his heart. It always did.

"He's stable. For the most part, everything is looking good. Mary said he had a good night. His chest has stayed clear, his labs are normal. And his pressure readings have stayed steady all night." She flashed a cheeky grin.

He gave her a cautious look, before turning to shine a penlight in Daniel's eyes to check his responses. It was one more positive sign to see the pupils nice and round, reacting equally despite being a bit slow. Once the drugs were out of his system, they would return to normal. "How were his blood gasses earlier?" Marcus asked, picking up the chart of print outs. Computers were great, but he liked hard copies to review.

"Normal at four. These are his pre-weaning gasses - if he wakes up like he should."

"Then what does 'for the most part' mean? This all looks good. What's up?"

"There is something that I need you to do. Listen to his chest on right side just below the nipple and tell me if I've gone barmy."

Marcus flashed a look of concern at her, pulled his stethoscope from around his neck and used it to listen to his chest, then looked up at Gwen, perplexed. "That's not possible." He grabbed a scanner and ran it over Daniel's chest. "Gwen, can you pull up the original scan we did when he first showed up here?"

"Already did, it's up on the view screen. You should know, I didn't believe it, either."

"The shadow we noted the first night is - it can't be. Run an EKG," Marcus ordered.

"I did," Gwen replied. "It's the one I labelled six AM number two. I can do another, if you want."

"I do want. Let's go ahead, take the tape off his eyes, and turn his drip off first. I'm going to find out whose bringing Nora in this morning. Hell of a way to spend the winter holiday season. This might take a bit to explain. Make sure the casting tray is ready for Harris. He should be here soon. He wants to cast that leg while Daniel's out."

"No," Gwen answered, while turning off the drip that had kept Daniel in a deep coma. "I know you, you'll come up with something." She gently peeled the paper tape from his eyelids then cleaned his eyes. When she looked over to see if Marcus would watch the EKG read out, he had already walked out.

Marcus leaned against the wall. Five years, that's how long he'd worked for Pete Tyler. He still remembered the night he'd met the whole weird bunch. They'd brought an injured man into casualty with half his scalp peeled back. He'd thought them all insane. A few days later, the richest man in the country offered him a job too fascinating to refuse. The things he'd seen since then no one would believe, just like no one would believe a patient capable of doing what Daniel had done. It reminded him that, no matter how he looked and acted these last months, Daniel was still half alien. He pulled out his mobile, punched Pete's speed dial number, a little surprised him by how fast the man grabbed his phone.

"Pete, this is Marcus, who's bringing Nora in?"

"I am. I'm bringing her now. Why, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just - you remember when Daniel first showed up, I told you that he had a strange shadow that we couldn't account for? Daniel blew it off as an anomaly."

"Yeah, I remember, why?"

"Umm, Daniel has apparently grown a new appendage - one that beats - in his chest - next to the other one."

Pete dropped hard on the edge of bed. His eyes went to Rose's picture. "Are you sure? God, what does this mean?"

"It means Daniel's more of the Doctor than he thought."  
"Marcus, that's not possible. Rose said -"

"I know what Rose said, and I know what is happening now. I didn't say that it made any sense. I'm also telling you that we can't mention this to Nora or Rose. When I've got Daniel together, maybe he can explain it. I'm only telling you, cos, well, he is still half alien, which makes this is a Torchwood thing. I think this significantly adds to his risks. If this spell did this, then what else will be different when he wakes up?"

"The Doctor did not have any sort of special powers, Marcus. Unless you count being smarter than everyone else a special power, but yeah, there is a lot of gossip out there about aliens amongst us. This we keep quiet. Do not put any of this in the records. If we have to, later on we'll adjust his cover story to include anomalies. God, this really adds to an already great day."

"That doesn't sound good. How is everyone this morning, anyway?"

"Robbie woke up, demanding to see Daniel. Kicked his mum in the shins and told her what he thought of her and us. You might look at her leg when we come in. She took a good hit from the little blighter."

"Daniel's the first man to treat him as if he belonged. Take it from one who knows, granddads are not the same. When my dad divorced my mom and went off with a blonde floozy, it broke my little ten year old heart, so I know how Robbie feels. Maybe, I can figure a way to sneak him past Gwen or Mary. I'll bribe them with something."

"How are you going to explain to Robbie that Daniel looks like a refugee from a mummy movie? Worse, what if Daniel is calling us all a bunch of alien murdering monsters when he walks in?"

"Let me worry about that," Marcus chuckled. "I have to wake him up first. Just bring Nora in, for now."

"Yeah, see you in a few," Pete chuckled. "Just let me get my boots on."

o0o

Other than occasional caravan filled with a family headed somewhere, holiday traffic on the High Street was almost non-existent. It made the drive to the Torchwood complex easy and relatively fast considering the road conditions. Thus far, Daniel's prediction of a cold, lousy winter seemed incredibly accurate. Pete remembered Daniel calling for a total of seven inches for this day. At least, they had only four. Well, except the clouds were low and heavy, and the day had just begun. The sun peaked through the thick layer turning the horizon into fuzzy shades of mauve and coral, reminding Pete that even on a miserable day, there could be a new beginning.

They shaved almost ten minutes from the drive, pulling through the gates of the Torchwood complex a little after eight in the morning. Pete slowed down to wish the lone guard at the gate happy holidays, then drove on into the car park and parked the car. He looked over at his lone passenger, who had remained silent for the entirety of the trip. Now she turned to him with a tired smile, but didn't move. A mixture of fear and worry made her look at least five years older than she should. She hadn't bothered to put on make up, and wore Daniel's much too large mac over her jeans and pink jumper. She didn't care that it made her look like a little girl dressed in her daddy's coat. She pulled the coat snug, before placing her hand the doorknob, hesitating to open the door.

"What if he doesn't wake up?" Her voice trembled.

"He'll wake up. Marcus said they turned the trip off and reversed the barbiturates right on time. You'll see, we'll get up there and he will be wiggling about."

"What if he's not?"

"Then we'll sit, wait, and Jax will bring everyone else up later to sit with you until he does."

"You must hate us for ruining your holiday."

"What? Nora, last year at this time we had a crashed ship on the Jersey Isles. The cover up took up my day and I missed Tony opening his presents. The year before that, I was involved with a battle over a company trying to take over Vitex, because the board thought I was too involved with Torchwood. The year before that, Rose was laying in the same bed Daniel's in. Nothing alien, she had acute appendicitis. If nothing happened over my winter holiday, I'd have to check to see if I died. Yes, Jax and I are upset and maybe a bit grumpy, but we were last year too."

"But, we ruined your party. It was a huge event last year with a royal carpet and everything. I remember the news crews were interviewing your guests. The women all had beautiful dresses. The next day, the gossip papers had pictures of it all."

"Last year, if you caught a glimpse of me, I had a earwig and a mobile, talking to Jake and his team. I'm good at blending both worlds. I managed to spy in plain sight with Lumic, while I ran Vitex right up until the night the Troubles. I learned how to present the best picture, even with the worst things happening."

Nora fidgeted, then giggled. "You should know, I fantasised about walking on that carpet. I was excited about standing behind everyone, welcoming guests to the mansion. It would have made Ian's day."

Pete laughed. "I bet it would have. Party or no, if I know Harriet, she'll figure that we're all too stressed to cook so she'll show up with the makings of a feast for tea. She wanted to bring a pony for the boys, but I said no."

"You're making that up." Nora's smile warmed a bit.

"Nope, but if she shows up with one, remember, I did tell her no. Harriet is a good woman, on top of being a good president. She's the least political politician that I know, but she misses being a mum and loves playing auntie to Tony."

Nora looked down at her hands, her expression clouded as she obviously struggled with her thoughts. "Can I tell you something?" she asked, while fiddling with a tassel on the zipper of Daniel's jacket.

"Sure."

Nora glanced sideways, as if she were afraid to meet Pete's eyes. "I'm ashamed to say that when I first met Jax and Rose I thought they were chavs. I wondered why a man like you would even marry Jackie. I'm really sorry."

Pete reached over and gently squeezed her hands. His blue eyes crinkled at the corners when he flashed a warm smile. "Now, I'll tell you something. Jax is a remarkable woman but when she was calling me a three-eyed jackal of a toad face during Tony's delivery, she wondered the same thing about me. You ready to give this day a whirl?" He nodded toward the building.

Pete reached over and gently squeezed her hands. His blue eyes crinkled at the corners when he flashed a warm smile. "Now, I'll tell you something. Jax is a remarkable woman but when she was calling me a three-eyed jackal of a toad face during Tony's delivery, she wondered the same thing about me. You ready to give this day a whirl?" He nodded toward the building.

"Yeah," she sighed the word. "Who knows, maybe Robbie will be right." Nora reached for the door handle, hesitating one last time before stepping out to the bracing cold of the nearly empty garage.  
Pete joined her and together, they climbed the steps to the loading dock for the walk to the lift. Their footsteps echoed in the cavernous building, making it seem as if they were very small in a large world. Nora leaned against Pete during the ride down to the medical unit, but when the door slid open, she straightened her shoulders for the now familiar walk to the little medical unit. They turned the corner, just as Marcus walked out of the double doors. At least, the man had a smile.

"'Bout time you two showed up."

"Marcus?" Nora forced her voice to sound stronger and more in control than she felt.

"He's good. We turned the trip off and administered the barbiturate reversal drug. He started breathing on his own almost immediately. We're weaning him off the ventilator and so far, he's doing well. Doctor Harris gave him a corker of a cast. It looks like a giant candy cane. He even drew a Scottish clan symbol over the knee. If you don't like it, we can cover it up. How are you? I hear a certain short person gave you quite a whack." He chuckled.

"I'm good. The one time he remembered his shoes and he wore his hiking boots. Can I see Daniel yet?"

"Marcus, Robbie left her quite a knot. She's limping a bit," Pete advised the young physician.

"Right, well shins are not my line but come on, let's have a look. Then you can go see him."  
"It's fine. Really."

"Then you won't mind rolling up your trouser leg so I can peek? Besides, I'm a bit of a leg man and I haven't seen a nice pair since Monday. Everything is encased in scrubs, fatigues or mukluks like we're at the North bloody Pole." He nodded toward the unit door.

Five minutes later, Marcus whistled at the lovely knot on Nora's shin. "Footballer, eh?"

"When he kicks off, he shows that Filson temper a little too well." Nora winced when Marcus poked dark bruise around the knot.

"We'll ice this for the day. Try to keep the foot of the recliner up, okay? Nora, why don't you bring Robbie in tomorrow, and let him see Katie. She is very good, and if Robbie sits on his anger much longer, this kick will be the least of your problems."

"If he comes, he'll want to see Daniel."

"I think, under the circumstances, with Robbie's issues, Katie and I can work it out so that Robbie understands. How about it, can you trust Katie to help?"

Nora stared at the floor, her face mirrored her turmoil.

"Katie did help Daniel, Nora. She managed to get that wall of his to crack just a tiny bit. What happened was not her fault."

"I know that, Marcus, I do. Can I think about it? I'll let you know by lunch, I promise."

Marcus pulled her trouser leg down, then offered his hand. "Sure, let's get an ice pack on this and you can watch sleepy head do what he's doing best - sleep."

The first thing that Nora noticed, when she walked in Daniel's room, was how quiet it seemed with the ventilator turned off. They had pushed it off to the side, allowing the recliner to be closer to the bed. A long plastic hose thing replaced the ventilator tubing, delivering an oxygenated mist to his breathing tube. With each soft breath, little puffs of mist came out the free end. Gwen looked up from his side and flashed a warm smile. "He's doing great. His oxygen level is normal. So far, he doesn't show any signs of tiring out on us. If he does, we can put him back on the ventilator for awhile."

"When can you pull that tube?"

"If he stays good, we'll pull it about noon."

Nora took her place in the recliner. Marcus walked over, pulled the lever to lift the foot rest and put an ice pack over her shin. Nora lifted Daniel's limp hand and took up the wait. Her eyes went to the clock on the wall; it was already eight thirty. By now, Robbie would normally be clamouring for breakfast after a morning of tearing through a mound of presents. She and Daniel had planned a great morning for him. Daniel's special gift lay buried in the mound of gifts under Jackie's tree. He'd brought it, tucked in their luggage. He'd been so excited when he bought the two huge remote control helicopters built to withstand a rugged little boy. She'd laughed at him when he explained that he needed two so they could fly them together in the glen. All she wanted out of this day, now, was for Daniel to open his eyes.

o0o

_"I have to leave now," the voice told him, "but it's going to be okay. This is just a dream."_

_"No, Mum, I don't want you to go away." _

_He reached for her hand, but she pulled away. The fog flowed around, until her figure completely disappeared. Everything but the sound her voice faded, leaving him standing in the room. It didn't seem so cold now, but it remained just as dark. His sofa where she sang, stroked his hand and just held him, disappeared in the fog. "Turn around now, and find the door out," she instructed._

_He didn't want to find the door, he wanted the voice to make him feel safe and take away the hurt. He hurt everywhere, even his nose hurt. Wind rushed around his head, making his ears roar. He just wanted it to stop._

Nora blinked, unsure for a second if she was seeing things. He licked his lips. Just an hour after Marcus exchanged the breathing tube for oxygen through a nasal cannula, and four hours after reversing the drug keeping him unconscious, he licked his lips, not once but twice.

"Gwen," Nora's voice cracked with emotion, when she called to the nurse who had never strayed more than a few feet from Daniel all morning. She'd even taken lunch at the sofa, keeping a careful eye on Daniel's monitor as she ate. Daniel moved his hand.

"Gwen," she called louder. "Gwen, come here."

"What's wrong?" Gwen asked, with a quick look at Daniel's EKG in time to see that his heart rate tick up ten beats. "Well, hello stranger," she said. "Daniel," she rubbed his sternum hard, "Daniel open your eyes for me."

"Gwen, he isn't doing it."

"Hang on, just give him a second. He has to process the sound of my voice." She reached to push the call light to summon Marcus. "Daniel, open your pretty brown eyes for me," Gwen ordered. She glanced up at Marcus rushing through the door, and smiled. "Our boy is coming back."

"Daniel," Marcus called, taking Gwen's place. When he twisted Daniel's nipple hard, Nora had to bite her lip to stay quiet. Daniel's hand flailed to his chest then fell back. "Come on Daniel, open your eyes." Daniel blinked, then turned his head. Marcus slipped his fingers into Daniel's hand. "Squeeze my fingers."

"Come on, sweetheart," Nora pleaded.

"Come on, Daniel, squeeze my hand now," Marcus firmly ordered compliance. Daniel's fingers flexed. "That's good, that's really good. Now, open your eyes for us. Somebody wants to see you."

_The roaring carried voices through the door. They yelled and made noise in the quiet room. Mum wouldn't like all that noise. They were demanding he come through a door, but he didn't want that, he wanted to stay with the voice that made him feel safe. He started to turn back, but the room was fading, leaving a barrier in its place. The roaring grew louder. They wanted Daniel. Well that was just rude, yelling for someone he didn't even know. His safe place faded, forcing him to turn again toward the door. His body felt as if it would explode from pain. He wanted his mum back. He wanted the hurt to go away. He wanted the safe darkness to come back, but it continued to fade, replaced by stabs of bright light. He blinked._

Daniel groaned and straightened his head. His eyes fluttered open to a blurred, indistinct world. Shapes moved in and out of his line of vision. A face with big teeth came into view. "Hello, my love," it said.

"Mum?"

Nora glanced at Marcus, confused by Daniel's response. Daniel's eyelids drifted closed, only to snap open when Marcus rubbed his sternum hard. "Stay with us, Daniel," he ordered.

A pair of unfocused eyes fluttered open in response to the command. "My mum," he mumbled, then licked his lips, "give me back my mum."


	41. Chapter 41

A/N Daniel cusses, don't get mad. Thank you for reading and commenting. It means the world.

Rose tucked her legs under her body sipping what had to be the twentieth cuppa of the morning. She tried not to stare at the kitchen clock but she couldn't help the nervous glance every few seconds. She'd spent most of the morning wondering how much longer it would be before Pete called. This day harkened back to the night months ago when they all sat around wondering if he'd survived a silly shopping trip. The biggest difference between then and now, the entire household were wondering the same thing. They had left a pile of presents for Daniel untouched under the tree. Poor little Robbie had refused to open the gifts from Daniel or his mum declaring that he would not touch them until his dad came home. No amount of begging from his grandparents would convince him otherwise. Don had given in to his own nervous anticipation and volunteered to take the boys out for a sledding trip.

Mr Harris walked through asked if she needed anything and then disappeared up the stairs. The McGregors were in the lounge getting to know Adela a little better and Jackie - if Rose knew her mother, she was on the phone to her friend Clarice discussing the sad facts of this whole mess. What was it about this holiday that always invited disaster? The only missing now was something crashing somewhere, but then the day was only half over. Unable to take anymore waiting, she took last bite of her scone, and made her decision. She was halfway to the kitchen phone when it rang. "I've got it," she yelled before anyone else could grab it up. The receiver was in her hand by the second ring.

"Dad?"

"No Rose, it's me," Nora replied.

"Nora, what's wrong? Is he alright?"

"He's - awake sort of."

"What does that mean, sort of?"

"It means he is very confused. His vision is blurry and his right side is a bit weaker than the left side. He doesn't recognise anyone, not even Pete. He drifts off, then jerks back demanding to know where his mother is and threatens us. He doesn't remember his name. Katherine is with him. She wants to know if you and your mother can come in to see if it triggers anything."

"Does he think his the Doctor"

"Yes, and he asked where Grace is. Who's Grace?"

"Grace? Who the bloody hell is Grace?" Rose asked just as confused as Nora.

"Well, we were sort of hoping you would know the answer to that. Can you just get Jackie and come in?"

"We'll be there in twenty or sooner."

"Rose?"

"Yeah,"

"How is Robbie?"

"He's good. Don took the boys sledding out in the woods. This weather doesn't bother him. He can't figure out why as he puts it, 'a little snowfall is a big deal. Where he comes from, they measure snow in feet not pathetic centimetres or inches. I just wanted to smack him. Any way, Robbie wouldn't open his presents from you and Daniel until Daniel comes home. But other than that, he's been okay. He's not been cheeky to anyone. Well he glared at Mum once but she chased him down for the Tyler cure."

The sound of Nora's half hearted chuckle made Rose wince. "What is the cure?" Nora asked.

"She chased him down, grabbed him up, pitched him on the sofa and gave him raspberry kisses. She always used it on Mickey when he acted up. Of course, he was five and I was one so I don't really remember, but she would do it to me too."

"Was Mickey a cousin?" Nora asked

Rose could hear the hesitancy in Nora's voice obviously grasping at straws to delay ending the phone call. "No, he was my best friend. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just dread going back in knowing that he doesn't know who I am. Sorry." She drew a deep breath. "Sorry, I'm fine just come on. Oh Robbie's camera is in my room. Can you bring that too? It has pictures of us all together. Maybe we can use them to help him remember."

"I'll grab it. It can't hurt, can it? He's going to be okay, you know. He will be." Rose hoped she sounded reassuring. The statement was as much for her reassurance as it was Nora. She hung up the phone and turned to go fine her mum. Jackie was in her upstairs hide away, a dozen magazines spread out around her talking a mile a minute on the phone to Clarice.

"Mum," Rose called from the door.

"What is it sweet heart," Jackie said turning from the stack of magazines.

"We're needed at the infirmary."

"Clarice, I have to go." Jackie sat up. "What's wrong?" she edged toward getting up tp face her daughter.

"Nora called, Daniel's awake but he doesn't recognise anyone - including Dad and Nora. She said that he is either cussing them out or begging them to give back his mum and Grace."

"Who the bloody hell is Grace and he doesn't have a mum." Jackie fussed as she moved to put on warm socks and pull on her wellies.

"I don't know who Grace is, Mum, or why he's calling for a mum unless of course he's talking about Adela.

"He never mentioned a Grace, not even when you were sittin' down for tea. What did you talk about when you were just floatin' around up there?"

"No he never talked about past companions, not even the ones that he'd obviously cared deeply for.

"Like that Sarah Jane you told me about," Jackie answered whilst stuffing her foot down into the boot. "So you never say, what did you talk about up there when you were floatin' around all alone?" Jackie flashed a cheeky grin at her daughter.

"Mum, please. We talked about our adventures or history, or red bicycles. We watched tonnes of movies or went swimmin' in the pool. Can we drop it? I'm going to grab Robbie's camera." Rose turned to leave with her mother chasing her.

"What do ya mean red bicycles?"

Rose couldn't help chuckle at the state of the boys' room. Their presents were scattered across the floor with new clothes tossed on their beds. Every time she stepped in Tony's room she was reminded how very different his child hood would be from her own. Their old council flat lounge could have fit in his room. Jackie was still a tough mum but she made sure that Tony didn't want the way her Rose had growing up. The memory of her own tiny bedroom flooded. Despite its postage stamp size, she'd had a good childhood filled with a single mum's love. Rose sighed, stepped around the gift that Uncle Daniel had sent Tony two days before their now fateful trip. . Nothing store bought for his adopted little nephew, Daniel had obviously spent hours constructing the play board. The thing had hills, fields and a little village with working stoplights to satisfy Tony's obsession with cars.

Tears pricked her eyes knowing that he must have loved all that tinkering as much as her Doctor loved tinkering with his ship. It amazed her how many ways Daniel filled the need to tinker with things in lieu of the TARDIS. Now evidently he couldn't even remember the life he'd constructed to fill the slow path. Rose wiped away the useless tear trying to trace its way down her cheek and moved to grab Robbie's camera then went to rejoin her mother. She found her at the top of the stairs with a cell phone. "Ready?" she asked her mum.

"Yeah, I told the Canadian if he was coming back to go to the guest house so the boys wouldn't see us leavin'. The last thing we need is Robbie knowing we're going to see Daniel."

o0o

"Get it the fuck off me! You bunch of fucking alien globs. Get off me!" Daniel bucked up as he tried to push the hands containing him to the bed away. He tried to rise up from the bed only to fall back heavily too week to do more than get his shoulders up. His arms flailed out against the blurry faces surrounding him. Instinct told him to run as pain ripped through every cell making the need to get away vital. Indistinct voices kept telling him that he was alright and to lie still but they were wrong and he knew it. He managed to get a hand free long enough to pound the block of cement holding his leg down. The pain exploded through to his foot as someone quickly stopped him. Something burned his blood taking away his ability to fight as he fell back against the bed.

"Well that was fun," Marcus quipped whilst rubbing Daniel's shoulder to comfort him. The drug Gwen had injected was just enough to take the fight out of him but not overly sedate him. Daniel's head still lolled with each moan, but at least his body was still. Marcus turned to see Nora frozen in the door too stunned to move.

He's alright, Nora. Believe it or not what Daniel is doing is normal. Hopefully because he's different enough from us, this will pass quickly."

"When I left he was calling for Grace. I wasn't gone but a minute. What happened?"

"A muscle spasm hit his leg at about the same time I asked if he could tell me where Grace lived. He thought we were attacking him so he kicked off." Katie answered. The little psychiatrist sounded as wore out as she looked.

"Daniel never uses language like that. He has to be furious to say bloody hell. Why is he cussing like that?" Nora sobbed.

"He's doing that because the shield that keeps that under control is temporarily off line. We won't worry about it today but tomorrow we will start retraining him. Nora this will go away. Did you get hold of Rose or Jackie?"

"Yes, they're on the way. Can I…"

"Of course you can." Marcus stepped away from the bed.

"Daniel," Nora spoke softly when she kissed his forehead. "You've had an accident sweetheart. Can you see me?"

Daniel turned to the voice. "I hurt so bad. Why does it hurt so bad? Please, I am asking nicely, I want to go home."

"I know you do, but not today. We have to find Grace remember."

"And my mum, can you bring back my mum?"

"I don't know who your mum is, can you tell me her name and I will find her." Nora pulled away from Marcus pulling her sleeve. She ignored the two physicians telling her to stop. "Is her name Addie?"

"My mum is my mum. She sang to me and made it stop hurting." He moaned the answer while trying to scoot closer to her voice.

"Nora stroked his head. "Alright, but for me to find her, you have to stay calm and rest okay? Please try to rest." She watched his eyes drift shut then kissed his forehead again.

No one spoke until Daniel drifted once again into a restless sleep and then Marcus pulled Nora away. "Nora, don't do that again. We need to orient him again and again, to his name and where we are in the here and now."

"If that's what it takes to keep him calm I will do it again." Nora retorted. "Besides he won't remember me telling him that, will he?"

"Probably not," Katie agreed.

"I have a hint now anyway. Can we put headphones over his dressing? Will it hurt his head or anything?" Nora asked.

"Yeah, we can, but why?"

"Because Daniel loves music. When he's working in his office, he plays opera, Only the instrumentals, though, not the singing stuff, Puccin's I think. I'm not sure because I don't like it. The point is, he always says it reminds him of home. Well, now I know the home that he's talking about isn't his, but the Doctor's. Somewhere in the Doctor's past, he must have loved that music and it's stuck with Daniel."

"You, young lady are very good. The music is the key not whoever he thinks mum is." Katie mused.

"The mum." Nora turned around in a circle thinking aloud. "Donna - it has to be Donna Noble. If Rose's Doctor travelled with her before what happened to create Daniel, they had to be friends. There's an etching of the two along with what he always said were remembrances of his family. If he's mixed it all up then maybe …." A hint of an excitement rose in her voice.

"Has Don seen that picture?" Marcus asked waiting for Pete to answer.

"Yep, he said it's what proved to him that his aunt was Daniel's mum."

"Good, so we're not risking anything by him seeing it when he visits."

"Who are you calling," Nora asked Marcus who already had his mobile to his ear.

"Pete," he answered. "Pete," he asked when the man answered. "I need someone to go up to Daniel's and retrieve the picture he drew of the Doctor and the woman with red hair next to the phone box. It's hanging on the wall going up the stair case. We need that picture today."

Nora smiled at Marcus, "You believe me?

"Yeah, like Katie said, you are brilliant. Now all we have to figure out is who the hell Grace is.

"Maybe Rose can come up with Grace because he's never said." Nora replied. The hope that could get past this rocky start grew a little.

"Well," Katie said with a grin, "I'll just go get my headphones. Daniel and I have the same tastes in music. If one doesn't work, we'll try something else. Just instrumentals right?" She looked at Nora.

"That's all I've ever heard from his office." Nora confirmed. She turned back to Daniel and kissed his fore head. The next time you wake up, we'll have Rose here with the camera and your music, okay. Don't worry; we'll work this out, okay? How do we explain that Donna's gone?" She turned back to Marcus.

"We don't, at least not today. Today we just get him to accept that we're not alien glob monsters."

o0o

Rose kept control of her usual lead foot as they made their way down High Street toward Torchwood through heavy snow. The windscreen wipers slapped back and forth in an almost vain effort to keep the window clean. Rose tuned out her mother nattering on about blizzards and did Rose remember the blizzard back home when the power went off for three days. She did, it was the year she broke up with Jimmy Stone. How could she forget? The power wouldn't be going out Peter Tyler's estate thanks to the state of the art generator the man had installed. They had already bypassed Pete's drive time of twenty minutes by an additional fifteen minutes. Rose felt her shoulders relax when they finally saw Vitex's sign blinking through the snow. She sighed in relief when they finally drove the gates to the complex. "I hate driving in snow," she muttered when they finally pulled into the parking structure. She dropped her hands away from the steering wheel and looked at her mother.

"Somehow this was more fun when I was nineteen."

"Right, well we're here now, maybe we can get someone to drive us back."

"Unless this turns out a full blown blizzard. Daniel said the weather would turn ugly. C'mon, Mum." Rose flashed a hesitant smile. "The boys will not be happy if we get stuck here and they didn't get to come along."

"They'll get over it. Looking after the big one is more than enough child for me," Jackie chuckled.

The two women trudged up the steps to the lift and made the trip down to the medical unit. Jackie grinned. Someone had put forth effort to at least remind everyone that winter holidays had arrived. The empty hallway had streamers of red and grin with cut-outs of snow men and kids on sleds lined the usually bland walls. They turned the corner to the medical unit and pushed open the glass doors expecting to see Pete and Nora but found the waiting room empty. With Robbie's camera clutched in her hand Rose and Jackie headed for Daniel's room. Their hands were on his door when they heard a torrent of expletives erupt from the other side. The words stunned both women. Jackie gasped when they stepped through the door in time to see Daniel throwing headphones across the room.

"Here we go again," Gwen said to no one as Jackie and Rose stepped in.

"You mother-fucking bitch you can't do this," Daniel screamed as he reared up flailing trying to hit the closest body.

"Daniel Ulysses Barrow, sick or not don't you dare!" Jackie rushed over.

"Jax, don't" Pete said from the other side of the bed as he helped Marcus hold the frantic man down. "God, you wouldn't think he'd be this strong would ya," Pete huffed.

"Daniel, lay still, right now!" Jackie ordered as she stepped around her husband bumping him aside. What did you do to him?"

"We played Puccin through the ear phones. It was the wrong choice," Nora answered from her place next Marcus.

As quickly as his explosion came, he collapsed against the bed. They weren't sure if he unable to keep up the fight or if the tone of Jackie's voice cut through the fog of confusion

"There you go, love," Jackie crooned pushing Pete aside to rub Daniel's chest. Still she wasn't prepared for the speed at which Daniel managed to desperately pull her toward him,

"Please, please don't let them. They kill people when they play that. Please, they killed me. "Daniel begged her."Get Grace, she'll tell you I hate that. She killed me with that."

"What's he going on about?" Jackie asked. All she got were four sets of shrugged shoulders.

"He thinks he's the Doctor but at what point we don't because all we get is cussed out and ramblings about Grace," Pete answered obviously frustrated. "Rosie?"

"I haven't a clue who she is," Rose answered. "Mum, leave it, you might make him worse."

"Worse than this, I don't think so," Jackie snapped. "It's alright now, Plum. No one is going to do anything to you while I'm here." She tossed an angry glare at all of them. "What made you think he even liked that stuff?"

"Because, Jackie, he kept saying his mum sang him to sleep. Nora says that he listens to opera in his office, so we took a stab in the dark and played Puccin. The idea was great, we just guessed wrong and it stimulated the wrong memory. Katie went to get something else. We all need to ignore the language and focus on calming him down without me having to re-sedate him." Marcus answered.

Here we go," Katie said rushing in; I've got the London Philharmonic playing Vale Decem. I brought speakers so he doesn't have it playing straight into his head. "The guy' singing has an amazing voice," The psychiatrist moved to set the player up. All eyes went to Daniel who, oblivious to the conversation, still tossed and turned in the bed whimpering mostly unintelligible nonsense. Seconds later, the concert started with the sounds of a tenor's voice filled the room with the soft strains of the beautiful piece of music. The effect was startling.

Daniel stopped moving, listening to the tenor's the voice. "Is mum coming now?" he asked.

Nora turned to stroke his cheek," I'm still looking for her, sweetie. Is this her song? Is that what she sang to you?"

"To sleep, she sang me to sleep. Please don't let them kill me They killed me before.."

"Honey, that didn't happen to you, it happened to the Doctor didn't it? That music was playing when someone hurt the Doctor wasn't it."

He pulled at her hand trying to make her understand. "Me, they killed me." Daniel half sobbed in confused frustration.

"Nora glanced helplessly at Marcus then saw the camera in Rose's hand. Rose smiled in understanding and pushed the camera in Nora's hand with a reassuring squeeze. "I've already pulled up the pictures; you just need to turn it on."

Nora smiled.. "I need a mirror," she said turning back to Daniel.

"Don't push him, Nora," Katie cautioned. "It's too soon for this."

Nora flashed a smile of gratitude at Jackie when the women reached in her pocket and produced a compact mirror from her jacket pocket and pushed it Nora's hand with a nod. "I'm no specialist, " Nora said bringing Daniel's picture up on the camera, "but I can't let him believe that we are going to kill him. Rose, did someone torture your Doctor while listening to music?

Rose pulled a face/ "Not when he was with me."

"And you said that the Doctor changed after you met him, right?

"Yeah..."

"Is it possible he did it before you met him?"

"Yeah, he did actually. According to Sar -" Rose hesitated, "the only .companion that I met told me that by the time he looked like Daniel, he'd changed a half dozen times.

"Nora, he is too confused for this," Kate insisted.

"I don't understand any of this. None of it, how a being can change their face, not how Daniel was created, none of it. It doesn't make any sense, but Daniel is real so it happened, and he thinks he's being held by monsters who played Puccin while they bloody killed him,," she hissed in anger. His remembering something horrid of another man's life and I'm not leaving him like that. It's only logical to show him that he's not that man."

"We're not going to, but - " Katie started.

"Leave her be," Jackie interrupted. "Out of all of us, she and Addie have spent the most time with Daniel. They would know him best. Addie's not here but she would do the same, so I'm sayin,' let her try. It's better than him doing this." She pointed to Daniel rising up again to get away from monsters. Jackie laid her hand gently on his chest.

"Thanks, Jackie." She flashed a tired smile and then when Marcus and Katie shrugged in resignation, she pulled Daniel's face toward her. "Hey you." She kept her voice as gentle and calm, I've got something for you." She laid the camera in his hand." Can you tell me what it is?

Distracted by her voice, he stopped fidgeting. Daniel blinked trying to clear his vision. Feeling the weight of the thing she placed in his hands, he turned it over, tracing his fingers across the lens. The look of confusion told them he was struggling to find the word. The next aria on Katie's CD filled the silence. "It's a cup," Daniel answered immediately shaking his head. "Pictures, it takes pictures.

"That's right, it takes pictures." Nora pulled up a picture that she'd taken of Daniel and Robbie building a snowman." Can you tell me who's in the picture?"

Daniel rubbed his eyes trying to make the blurriness better. He studied the picture in the view screen, finally tracing a finger across Robbie's face. "Mine, that's mine," He looked up at her hopefully.

"Who's the man?"

"I don't know." He half sobbed.

"That man is Daniel Ulysses Barrow with his stepson," She said softly. She drew a breath mentally crossing her fingers before putting the mirror in his hand. "Look in the mirror, sweetheart."

Daniel stared at his reflection tracing a finger across the glass before reaching up to touch his face. They all watched him first rub a hand across the day's growth of beard then copy the motion with the glass as if he were fascinated that the person in the mirror copied him. He watched the reflection as his fingers traced across the thick bandage on his head. He rubbed his eyes again. "S'not real, it's a trick," he murmured seemingly afraid of the image.

"Daniel." Nora gently turned his face so that he could see her eyes. "Can you see me?" He nodded against her hand. "That's good. Look at this picture again, can you see him." She waited for him to nod again before gently speaking. "Does the man look like the face in the mirror?"

Daniel studied first the picture then his reflection and slowly nodded. "That man in the picture, does he look happy?" she continued.

"Smiling, he's smiling."

"Yes, he is. He made a sno -"

"Snowman … he made a snowman with him." Daniel pointed to Robbie. "He … I … I made a snowman and played - in the snow. Robie, - Robbie -it's Robbie. That's Robbie isn't it?"

"Thank god," Jackie muttered.

"That's right, my love, it's Robbie. You're name is Daniel Ulysses Barrow. You just got upset and it made it had hard to remember."

"It hurts, my head hurts." Daniel moaned and tried to curl into Nora.

"Nora, enough, he needs to sleep now." Marcus ordered firmly. "Gwen, give him five milligrams of metrazine."

Nora stroked Daniel's hand as Gwen administered the drug watching him quickly cascade into sleep. She turned to face the others with a defiant smile. Part of her felt vindicated that her bold move had succeeded even if it was just for the moment. "So, you mad at me," She asked looking straight at Katie.

"No," the woman answered. "Let's leave him to sleep. We'll talk outside." She met Nora's steady gaze with a firm look.

"Um," I'll stay with him," Jackie offered.

"I'll be right back," Nora smiled at Jackie then followed the rest of the group out to the hall. She half expected to be devoured. She watched Pete head for the nearest chair to sit down as he half expected a much more pleasant show than the one they'd suffered through for almost fours hours. She watched him lean back, cross his legs and smile. She couldn't resist a tiny smile at the expression on Marcus' face when flashed a look of disapproval toward the man. When Pete's mobile rang, she hoped no alien had dropped in to finish off the day.

"If you expect me to say I should have taken a back seat to your authority I won't." Nora said in a steady voice when both physicians faced her. "I'm not letting anyone push me away."

"Nora, no one wants to push you aside, but facial recognition can be a problem with head injury patients." Marcus started. "You have great instincts honed from fighting for what Robbie has needed. But if we push Daniel to fast it could back fire. When asked to come up with a word he failed. That means starting tomorrow we will need to get a speech therapist in here. He' has control issues with his left arm so we will start physiotherapy in the morning. Twelve hours a day, he will receive therapy, but on a controlled basis. Katie will work with him on facial recognition. I'd like you to download those pictures and we'll make flashcards. We will also keep the music thing going. That music had a remarkable effect, but no more cowboy moves. We discuss ahead of time everything we do and we follow a plan, agreed?" he finished.

"Okay, right. But I'm part of the plan."

"Good, now," Katie advised, "you should get some rest. Go home for awhile."

"That's not happening," Pete interjected stepping forward with his mobile in hand, "That was Nick in control. It seems while we were down here, we forgot the weather. Apparently, there is a bloody blizzard outside. They've closed the roads, and we are snowed in"

"Great," Marcus pulled a face. "No family holiday dinner-again. I love the holidays with you, Pete," Marcus didn't care how sarcastic he sounded with his boss when he walked away to find a vending machine.

"God, Robbie, I need to call Robbie." Nora turned to find her phone.

"Mum's gonna love this." Rose rolled her eyes. "I hope there is something to eat beside meat paste in the suite."


	42. Chapter 42

_**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has favourited and left a review. Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read Daniel's Story. It means every thing**_

* * *

Nora stood at the cafeteria's expansive window, staring at the bleak world outside. Somewhere, a madman of a giant had managed to turn the world into a snow globe, then shaken it with frenzy. The wind turned slivers of ice and snow into daggers, sending them sideways. She was sure the wind howled, but inside she couldn't hear. The snow fell and blew so fast, everything looked grey and white. Whirlpools of snow blew in the courtyard between the tables, turning everything into drifts. The storm matched the turmoil twisting around inside of her. Fear was not a new feeling for her. Ian had left her terrorised more times than she could count. Listening to the doctors tell her that her beautiful child might not be as smart as others nearly sent her to her knees. But when Daniel came in her life, the fear vanished. For once she'd been safe, wrapped in the gentle arms of a man who truly loved her. For once she was truly happy and at peace. Why then, did the universe step in and rip him away? Why did the universe break her baby boy's heart?

The phone call to Robbie nearly sent her to the floor. How did you explain this whole mess to a six year old? She hoped that she hadn't lied when she promised that he could tell Daniel goodnight. But what if Daniel was screaming profanity when it came time for the call? Worse, what if Daniel thought the phone was some sort of torture device, designed to blast music into sensitive ears? Her mind reeled with what ifs; the top of which came, what if Daniel's remarkable brain couldn't cope with the injury? What if - her Daniel could never teach his kids again? Tears traced down her cheeks at the thought that he might never get well. Nora let out a strangled sob, laid her hands against the cold glass and began a slow slide down the wall to the floor, rocking back and forth sobbing with great heaves. The snow blew, the wind howled through the commons as Nora wept. She didn't know where the arms came from that enveloped her, holding her against a chest as the years of pain escaped in heaving breaths. She pounded her heels against the floor and pummelled the arms around her with her fists. The empty cafeteria echoed screams of rage back at her. Slowly the sobs gave way, until there was nothing left but the arms that continued to rock her. Lips kissed her hair, followed by hands stroking her head.

"It's going to be alright," Rose told her. "You kick and you scream your heart out, and then you pick up and you go. That's what we do."

"I can't lose him, I can't," Nora mumbled against the crook of Rose's arm, turning the sleeve wet with tears.

"You won't. Nora, when I was first stuck here, I did the same thing. I pounded against the wall where the rift closed until I bruised the sides of my hand. I kicked and screamed until I lost my voice. I understand how you feel."

Nora pushed away to face Rose. "There's nothing but fear and confusion in his eyes. I know you loved your Doctor, but how did you survive the loss?"

"I survived because I fought to get back to him, just like you are going to fight to get Daniel back."

"Rose, why didn't you love Daniel?"

"Because, while he looked like him and he sounded like him, it just was never the same. Even the kiss was different. My Doctor loathed the very thought of the slow path. There were too many things to see and too many memories to run away from. Daniel has enough of Donna in him, that he wanted his version of the slow life. Daniel wanted to know what it was like to have a family again. My Doctor was afraid of that and maybe, in a way, I am too. I think - the adventure was intoxicating and for as much as I wanted a life with him. I didn't want to give that up. I'm probably not making sense. My point is we're not losing Daniel. Katie is good. I know Katie is good because when I collapsed in the floor this last time, she's the one that helped me get back up."

"I always thought you just soldiered on, as my dad would say."

"That's just what I told people, but even when I was in the Ukraine, Katie helped me. Never missed a session, I just did it all by web phone. She will help him come back. We just start with what he does remember. When the 'copters can fly again, Jake will get his artwork and camera from the house and as soon as we can, we'll get the house back in order. Maybe install one of those chairs, so he can get up and down the stairs without using his crutches."

"I'm sorry," Nora said.

"For what?" The question stunned Rose.

"For not liking you, or understanding how much pain you were in. I just thought how mean you were to Daniel, when he just wanted to be loved. I'm ashamed to say, I thought you were a female version of Ian. I was so angry with you when he fell. It just seemed to me that every time he came around you or Torchwood, he got hurt and I hated you for that."

"Yeah, well, I do understand that, I guess I should to tell you that I was jealous and sort of wanted you to drop off a cliff," Rose laughed.

"You two gonna sit on that cold floor all night or come up to the suite for a proper tea?"

"Jackie, I'm sorry," Nora said as she and Rose scrambled to their feet. "Who's with Daniel?" Nora wiped her tears.

"Pete. Don't worry, the plum is still asleep. He mumbles a bit, not that I understood anything. Sammy Kincaid relieved Gwen. The girl is knackered; she's up in the suite crashed out in the recliner." Jackie made the report while walking over to hug the girl she considered a borderline daughter in law.

"Who is he? I don't remember that name." Nora tried to sound in control, but Jackie's sympathetic expression told her that she failed.

"He's one of the flight medics. He managed to get stuck in control, so Marcus tapped him to relieve poor Gwen. C'mon, the pair of ya, lets eat. Turns out, I had a canned ham in the larder, and I've managed to find enough to make a proper holiday dinner. No crackers, though, so I thought, while we were waiting for everything to cook, we could use construction paper for crowns. Remember, Rose, we did that a couple of years back home when things were tight?"

"Yeah, Mum. I do." Rose nodded. She threw a cheeky grin at Nora.

"Jackie, have you talked to Tony? How's he doing? Robbie was so upset that Don took him away from the phone," Nora sniffled.

"Well, Robbie has a lot going on, don't he, and Tony is used to his dad and me being gone. Your folks are there, and Addie. He'll be fine. Why don't you go check on Daniel, and then come up to the suite? Pete can watch the plum sleep while we peel potatoes."

o0o

Six days after regaining consciousness, Daniel sniffed hard, just as he did every time he woke up. Life seemed to be closing his eyes and falling into nothingness, followed by sniffing hard before returning to wakefulness. Along with large chunks of time, he'd lost count of how often that he'd done it. He cracked an eye open, hoping against hope to find daylight finally flooding into the cell, but it was still just the cold, artificial light of a prison. Every time he opened his eyes, he expected to have a better understanding of what happened to him, but thus far, he was disappointed. Although, this go-around, he held out a bit of hope that things might start looking up. The pain of being awake didn't appear to be quite so bad this time, and his thoughts seemed to have a bit more order this morning. His head still hurt, but the leg felt better. Or maybe it was more that he just grown used to the deep bone ache at the lower end of the extremity.

Daniel struggled to remember how he'd wound up in this place. The last clear memory floating in his head involved San Francisco, a fire hose, and Kochei. He remembered trying to stop his childhood friend from once again wrecking havoc on the universe. That this had something to do with that was the only thing that made sense. Something else was out there, though - just beyond reach. Daniel squeezed his eyes tight against the stabbing pain that came with the thought. The pain grew worse, as if the image trying to blossom was somehow forbidden. A house surrounded by mountains and trees with a little boy and a dog flared, but before he could bring it into focus, the image was gone, leaving behind an aching emptiness. One of these days, he would make Kochei pay for his psychotic need to be The Master. Somehow, Daniel knew that this was all a side effect of chasing after the nutter.

He peeked out from under heavy eyelids, making sure that the guards didn't realise that he was awake. As prisons went, this wasn't too bad. It beat a few he'd found himself in over the years. The bed was certainly comfortable and the keepers were kind. They used kind words and gentle hands. Well, at least they did as long as he didn't go off on a tangent. He did remember that he cussed, when they tried to stop him from yanking at the offending tubes stuck in his body. Blimey, the things hurt coming out. It was no picnic having hands hold you down while they went back in either. At least afterwards, the lady guards, especially one, were quite nice.

He opened an eye a bit further, and looked to see what he could without being obvious. No one seemed to know that he was awake - and hungry. He shouldn't be hungry. He lifted his hand, expecting to find it still tied down, but it was free. Maybe they'd forgotten. 'Oh well,' he thought, as he reached to rub at the offending tube in his nose. He was surprised to find the thing gone. Maybe he'd yanked it again and they'd not bothered to reinsert it. He decided it was safe to open both eyes, and with both hands free, he scrubbed his sore face, feeling the roughness of his beard against his fingers, groaning inwardly at the need for a shave. The motion was painful, producing an unintended soft moan, which almost immediately garnered attention. He had to admit, he liked the keeper who appeared by his side, gently smiling down at him. Of all of the people who came and went, he liked her the most. She always kissed his forehead - a lot. It was nice, making him feel safe, at least for the moment. She never snapped at him. There was one who did, but not this one.

"Hey you, good morning," she said. "It's about time you opened those puppy dog eyes. It's half nine already. You slept like a log after they pulled your tube. Are you hungry?"

"I didn't do it?" He blinked sleepily.

"No, not this time, Marcus did. He wants you to see if you can eat today."

"You're nice, I like you," he answered. "How long have I been here?"

"Today starts number six. You are so much better this morning."

"Six days in prison? I don't remember what I did wrong." Daniel didn't know why, but he felt sad that she let out such a painful sigh when he asked the question. "Did I fall from the window?"

"No love, not prison, hospital. This is an infirmary. You fell, but not from a window. Do you remember something with a window?"

"Grace and I … we … I was swinging, I thought maybe I didn't make it. How did I fall?"

"You had a seizure and fell down a flight of stairs, fracturing your leg and your skull," she replied.

"A seizure - really, that's just -weird," Daniel said, turning the idea of such a thing over in his head. Maybe something poisoned him. The only thing that he remembered was the Master's snake eyes in the back of an ambulance.

"It's why it's hard to remember, but you're better," Nora continued.

"Am I? Compared to what, because I have to say, I sort of hurt."

"Well, yesterday, you still talked in one word sentences and this morning, we're having a conversation, so that's huge. Can you tell me where you hurt?

"I've got one hell of a headache and my leg is throbbing a bit. My backside is tired, but after that, I guess - it's good," he said thoughtfully. "Oh, except I am hungry and I want to go free."

"Wow, you are definitely better. You can get out of here as soon as you are strong enough to use crutches. Can you remember my name?"

"Do you live here?" he asked, pushing the question away, confused when she laughed. His eyes moved to the man who walked up behind her. He knew that face, but couldn't quite remember the name that went with it. It was easier to shift his eyes back to her, still expecting an answer.

"No, we don't live here, but it's beginning to feel that way. You didn't answer my question. Can you remember my name this morning?"

He closed his eyes, trying to concentrate. It was such a simple request, it should be easy. Human names tumbled around inside his head, Ace, Jamie ... no, he was a boy, but he did sound like her. She was Scottish ... she was ... "Nora, your name is Nora isn't it?" The smile on her face garnered one from him. "I got it right, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did. I'm so proud of you," Nora answered, then kissed his cheek.

"Can I just ask, if you don't live here, why are you always - here?"

"The day you woke up, a blizzard dumped two feet of snow on us. Just as everyone started digging out, we got hit again with another foot, so we were all stuck. Have to say, you did call this one right."

"Did I? How? "

"Well, you said Nollaig would be cold, miserable and snowy, and it is. Now, I answered your question, it's your turn to answer one more from me. We tried to do this yesterday, but you got upset, do you remember trying to get up? Do you feel like sitting in a wheelchair for a while?"

"No - wait... I do sort of remember that it hurt. Is that good, that I remember two things?"

"That's very good. In fact, I consider that bloody fantastic. I'll get everyone in here and we'll get this day started."

Nora turned to see Pete behind her. "Hi, Pete, did you hear, he remembers part of yesterday and my name. And he's hungry; it's going to be a good day." Her eyes twinkled with joy.

"I did hear," he said with a chuckle. "Jake made it in from the house. He's got the camera and the etchings from the wall. Go meet Marcus and the therapists; I'll stay with his lordship. One of the boys is taking Jax and Rose home. You are going with them."

"I can't. We're getting him up, Pete."

"Daniel," Pete called, as he stepped around Nora. "Will you be okay with Nora going home for a while? She might bring Robbie back."

"Can I go with her?" Daniel said, feeling a rush of hopefulness.

"Not yet, honey," Nora said, glaring at Pete. "Pete is staying with you, while I talk to Marcus, okay?"

"Sure, yeah," he said, slumping down in the bed. "I'm hungry," he announced. The names the man rattled off should have meant something, he knew that. He was sure that remembering them was key to getting out of this room. He wanted to slam a fist between his eyes to make sense out of the jumbled memories, so that he could tell them whatever it took to feel sunshine on his face again. His headache worsened just thinking about it. He closed his eyes in a vain attempt to organise the convoluted mess inside his head, but she was there kissing his eyelids, forcing him to look into hers.

"I want you to listen and remember this, okay? Six days ago, I thought you would die. When you woke up, the only coherent thing you said began with cussing which is so not you. You are getting better by the minute. Everything will fall into place and you will remember. Now, the weather is cleared enough for the therapists to come and they are going to help you get stronger, so that we can go home. I have to go see Robbie, okay?" She cupped both hands around his face and lifted it to kiss him.

_Home she said, we'll go home_, he thought, trying to make sense of the statement. _Maybe she meant the TARDIS_. For reasons that he couldn't begin to fathom, he did something unexpected, he caressed her cheek then kissed her back.

His reaction stunned her, bringing a broad smile. "I'll be right back after I meet the new people and then, when I do leave, I'll only be gone three, maybe fours at the most. You got that?" she said, sounding more determined than ever that he understand that she wasn't leaving him.

"You're my mate, aren't you?" he mumbled against her palm. Unsure why he trusted her completely, he didn't want her to go away, even for a few hours. She was always close by when he opened his eyes.

"Yes I am," she answered.

"I want to remember, I do." He flashed a worried look toward the man who wanted to send this woman away.

"I know my love, and you will, I promise. Now, I'm going to go meet the people who are going to help us. Pete's going to stay with you until I come back, and then we will talk about some stuff, okay?"

He half smiled. "You remind me of her, well, except for sounding Scottish. Did you know that you sound Scottish? She had long hair." Daniel pulled her hair out, studying it as the strands fell from his fingertips. "She had long, blond hair, I think. You have short brown hair and the prettiest green eyes."

"Right then," she giggled against his forehead when she kissed him. "I'll be right back."

"Can I ask, is he my mate?" Daniel whispered, glancing warily at Pete, who quietly chuckled.

"If by mate you mean friend, then yes, he's your friend and your boss. If you mean a life partner like me, then no, he's not. Now, rest 'till I come back."

Daniel nodded against her hand, "Can I have a jelly baby, I really am hungry? And tea, I want a cup of tea. Tannins are good."

o0o

Marcus and Kate both looked up and smiled, when Nora strode over to join them. Two strangers had just exchanged their coats, gratefully accepting fresh cuppas from Jackie. The two looked oddly out of place, dressed in street clothes, against the stranded who had exchanged their clothes for surgical scrubs. The young oriental women and man with her flashed bright, relaxed smiles at her.

"Nora," Marcus started, "these two, slightly bent individuals are part of Torchwood's extended medical team. Meet Dylan Yates, who is our on call physiotherapist, and our speech pathologist, Saki Naro, who also works with me in my private practice. They both already know Daniel because they were part of Daniel's eval team, after he first suffered seizures last March. I've brought them up to speed on what happened this time."

"Hi," Nora said, shaking their hands. "It's really kind of you to come in during your holiday to help."

"Are you kidding," Dylan laughed, "I was about to do my nut, snowed in at my sister's with her kids."

"And I was with my mum, defending why I haven't given her grandkids. I'm really sorry that this happened to Daniel. My services weren't really needed last spring, so I only talked to him a couple of times. He's a brilliant, funny man," Saki greeted.

"So," Nora asked, "what is it that you will do?" Nora winced inwardly, regretting how she sounded. If Tosh noticed, she said nothing, just launching into an explanation.

"The first thing is to make sure that Daniel is swallowing normally," Saki answered. "Marcus pulled his feeding tube because left in too long, it can cause damage. We will do a swallowing video gram this morning and if he passes it, he can start eating. After that, Marcus said that he's relying on single word statements. So we'll evaluate how he is doing."

"He's better today; we had a real conversation this morning."

"That's good. If I remember correctly, part of Daniel's uniqueness is his ability to rewire that brain, so we'll just exercise him a bit and speed things up," Saki finished brightly.

"Exercise is the key," Dylan added. "While Saki and Katie exercise his brain, I'll exercise his muscles. With the three of us working on him, he will be busy for eight to ten hours a day, until he's strong enough to use crutches and can go home. I've seen the scans of his ankle. When his cast comes off, he'll need therapy for a good month to restore full use, but I can come out to the house and do that."

"Okay, it sounds like a plan then, doesn't it?" Nora cast a glance back toward his door. "He may not like what you do. He still gets upset easily. He'll stay calmer if I'm here. He will. That's how it's been the last few days."

"Nora, that is how it's been the last few days because Daniel was lost in a fog, and your voice was the one he trusted to lead him out. He has also called you a Silurian whore and smacked you twice, because he thought you were attacking him. He is better this morning, but you need a break and Daniel needs his horizons expanded," Katie interjected. "For at least eight hours everyday, you need trust us to take care of Daniel. You spend that time with your son and your parents."

Nora crossed her arms in defiance, suddenly feeling as if the short woman was trying once more to push her aside. Part of her knew that she really did need to get out of here for a while. "No offence Katie," she said, turning around to face the older woman, "but the last time I sent him to you, he came home with a headache so bad he wanted to go to bed. What happened after is not your fault. I know that, really I do, and you have worked every day since he opened his eyes to help him regain his footing. I'm grateful to you for that, but just how do you plan to go further without hurting him more?"

Katie straightened as tall as possible, her own exhaustion plainly etched on her face. She chewed her upper lip, obviously struggling in her own right to stay calm. When she finally spoke, it was with a warm professional smile. "Daniel has another man's horrific memories tucked in his head. We have to separate them from his and that will hurt. I need you to trust that I do know what I'm doing. Hypnosis is a big key. His art work, along with using the face cards that we've made will help us. I'll record the sessions and play them back to help stimulate active memory. In the end, though, getting Daniel to accept himself will take work. His own natural coping skills, mixed with his ability to heal will help, but I can't tell you he won't hurt."

"I didn't mean to sound hateful." Nora uncrossed her arms.

"You don't, you sound tired. His progress over the last few days is remarkable, but it's taken a toll on all of us. Now that the roads are clear and we have a few days before the next snow, those that can need to get out of here. And in case you think I'm being mean," Katie laughed, "I've asked Doctor Harris to come in because Marcus is getting out of here too."

"Daniel will think I'm abandoning him," Nora protested.

"No, he won't. You are going to explain the new faces and that you'll be back. Did you tell him you were leaving today?"

"Yeah, I promised I'd be back in four hours."

"Good," Katie answered. "We'll get him used to it by setting a timer for five hours. That will cover travel time. Now, it's already quarter to ten. I suggest we get this day going. Nora, you need to introduce Daniel to Saki and Dylan, remind him that he knows them, and then kiss him goodbye. Don't linger, alright? Rehab begins now."

Daniel stared past Nora at the strangers behind her, barely hearing the explanation that he supposedly knew them. Nothing about them felt at all familiar. He listened to her voice telling him that they were here to help. He watched her set the timer, explaining when she would be back, but the only memory that came to the front of his confused thoughts was laying on a stretcher, begging strangers not to kill him after bullets tore into his body. Unconsciously, he rubbed the place where the bullet tore into his shoulder. "Don't go," he murmured, keeping a wary eye on the strangers as unreasonable panic rose in his throat.

"It will be fine, I promise. They know all about you." She kissed his forehead.

"They know, I'm not …."

"They know," she reassured him. "No Puccini," she ordered, when she turned away from him. "He's afraid of Puccini," she said walking out the door.

"Nora, PLEASE! I'll be good, don't go!"

Hearing his cries through the door nearly sent Nora to her knees. She swallowed hard, grateful that Jackie met her with coat in hand, helping her slip it on. Neither Jackie nor Rose said a word about the tears sliding down Nora's face. They took her by the hand eliminating any chance the exhausted woman would change her mind.


	43. Chapter 43

"Hold up," Pete yelled, as the women reached the lift. "It seems I've been threatened with sectioning if I don't go home."

"Who's with Daniel," Nora snapped, pulling away from the elevator, suddenly angry with Katie.

"Before you go off on us, Nora, Marcus is staying and so is Gwen. Daniel was asking after you, but he was calm. He trusts Gwen more than me. He is okay."

"Katie said Marcus was leaving and Gwen has been here since day one," she retorted.

"Marcus can't leave until Harris gets here and Gwen is bugging out when Mary gets here. The tests and therapy will keep him distracted until we get back, or you get back cos I think - I'm taking a kip." He smiled and reached for her hand. "C'mon, Nora, you have another man that needs a little attention. Right?"

Nora glared for a long moment at the man in front of her, before drawing a seething breath. "I guess - we came together - we should leave together, yeah?" she finally said, softening her expression.

"Yeah, it's First Day Eve. No party, though. No red carpet and probably no champagne, but a visit with the family is good." Pete stepped forward to slip an arm around Nora's waist. "Remember last year, Jax, one of the boys from R&D nearly blew up my pond with homemade fireworks." He skilfully ushered Nora into the lift.

"I do remember," Jax laughed. "I remember the lot were completely bladdered. Have to admit, I wasn't all that sober myself," she said, elbowing her daughter.

"I've decided to take the copter home," Pete announced as the lift doors slid closed.

There were times having money, power and position came in very handy. For Pete Tyler, looking down at the landscape from the passenger window of his private helicopter, this was definitely one of those times. The blizzard had left the city a mess. The roads below were nothing more than wide ruts, with snow pushed off to the side. Mounds of snow, pushed aside by the snow removal lorries, buried the cars parked or abandoned streetside at the height of the storms, leaving just the hoods barely peaking from underneath. Car lots and open parking structures looked as if a giant child had plunked match box cars down into mounds of flour. The copter flew low enough, that they could see that children with sleds and a few hardy souls travelled about on skis. Just as a picture, the scene was serene and beautiful. Asreality, the mess was still a nightmare. The weather forecast called for another major snowfall in just three days. Enough time for people to restock their larders, and hopefully get those without power back on line and shake off the grey depression that came with cabin fever after suffering five days stuck inside.

Pete worried about the handful of aliens that he'd hid amongst the populace. The rip caused by Davros' attack on reality sent nearly a dozen alien crafts crashing into this planet. Only seven of the humanoids actually survived, and Torchwood managed to successfully integrate five. The other two were hidden in cells in Cardiff.

The sigh of concern brought an attentive hand from Jackie. It seemed the woman always knew when to just reach and hold his hand. Five minutes after taking off from the complex, the copter dropped down, making its approach to the mansion. The backwash from the blades sent a mini whirlwind of snow up, as the ship skimmed leafless trees, looking for a place to land as close to the house as possible. Pete heard the pilot tell him that he could put the ship down a dozen yards from the house. Pete flashed a thumbs up and watched the snow turn into a blizzard around them, as the pilot skilfully landed the helicopter. They waited for the blades to stop and then, as Pete started to slide the door, it seemingly moved on its own. He was less than thrilled to see Don Noble, his red hair blowing in the breeze, smiling broadly. Pete jumped out, then reached backed to help his wife. When, at the same moment as Pete, Don reached to help Nora and Rose, the look on Pete's face brought the first real laugh the two women had expressed all week.

"Mummy," Robbie screamed from the open doorway. Ignoring the bitter cold, her son tore from the house to Nora's arms. She grabbed him up, while Jackie quickly pulled the woman's coat around the boy's shivering body. Nora flashed a look of gratitude to Jackie, thankful that she had worn Daniel's mac to the infirmary, instead of her own the night that now seemed an eternity ago. Robbie buried his face against her neck as she tried to hurry across the drive to the warmth of the house.

"You're as bad as Daniel, running outside like that," she fussed, as she set the boy down to pull off his trainers before the snow could melt into his socks.

"Mum, I missed you," he sniffled, then snuggled back in his mother's arms.

"Oh baby boy, I've missed you too. Let me look at you," she said pulling away. "I think you grew an inch, maybe two," she teased.

"Mummy, no I didn't. Where's Dad? Why didn't he come home yet?"

"Oh honey, he can't. He is better, though, and this afternoon you can visit with him. I think you will be just the right medicine." Nora lifted him back up and smiled, when she saw her parents coming through from the kitchen. With Robbie in her arms, she moved to be enveloped in the arms of her parents, oblivious to anything else.

"Mum," she murmured against her mother. Too confined by so many arms, Robbie wiggled free.

"How is he," her mother asked with genuine concern. "Your calls didn't sound all that great."

"Let's move out of the way." Her father nodded toward the rest of the weary group trooping through the door. "Adela has tea in the kitchen," he said, waving to Jackie and Pete, who were already moving upstairs to find Tony, and Rose heading for the lounge with Don for their own reunion. Mr McGregor looped an arm around both women, ushering them toward the kitchen. "C'mon Robbie, leave them to it," Fergus ordered.

Nora moved to hug Addie as soon as she saw the older woman. "How is he - really?" Addie asked, her worry plainly visible in her eyes.

"He is better, Addie, he really is, but -"

"But," her mother asked, putting a cup of tea in her hands and guiding her to a chair.

Nora squeezed Addie's hand as they all took their seats around the table. "So," her mother encouraged.

"He's better," Nora started. "He woke today, able to talk in whole sentences. We held a real conversation for the first time. He wasn't hallucinating; at least, he wasn't when I left. He could tell me where he hurtand he remembered my name from yesterday. He told me that he was hungry and that his last memory was climbing out of a window followed by a girl." She smiled, trying to sound hopeful, but her voice cracked with stress. "That last part seems to be connected with the Troubles," she lied.

Her father leaned over and tilted her chin. Under the makeup she'd borrowed from Jackie, he could see the hint ofbruise along her cheekbone. "How did that happen, love?"

Nora had to suck in a deep breath before she could answer. "The first couple of days, his vision was blurry. We were just hazy shapes. He'd reach for something and miss it by a mile. Some of his hallucinations were sort of funny, but others…." Her voice trailed off for a second. She chewed her upper lip before continuing. "One minute he would be calm, then his eyes would go wide and he would flatten himself against the bed, frozen in absolute terror at whatever he was seeing. If we tried to touch him or talk to him, he would kick off. One was really badand Marcus was trying to hold off sedating, so I tried to reassure him. He was babbling something, begging us to let him go. He called me a vile name; accused me of trying to eat his brains and before anyone could move, he kicked Marcus and slugged me. Marcus increased the diuretics and steroids to deal with the cerebral oedema." She nodded toward Robbie gobbling a treat, continuing, "I used Jackie's makeup to cover it, so that one wouldn't see and…."

"Mein Gott," Addie murmured, "my poor schotz. So how about now - is he still seeing things?"

"No. Once the swelling went down, that resolved, but he still has trouble finding the right word for things. When Katie asked him what kind of an animal Finn was, he answered cat. It was the same when she showed him a plate, he answered table. He'd get so frustrated that he would start cussing and throw the picture. Marcus says that really he is making remarkable progress, that a lot of head injury patients stay that way. Last night, things starting clicking. He could tell us that a plate was a plate and a cup a cup. This morning, we were able to have a conversation, albeit a simple one."

Addie flashed a pained smile when Nora squeezed her hand. "To not talk for him is … he must be so scared," Addie said, trying hard not to cry.

"What does Marcus say his chances of a complete recovery are? Honey, I don't want to sound cold, but it's not -"

"You stop right there, Mum. Don't even finish the thought. Actually, Marcus thinks that he will continue to rapidly improve. The break in the weather allowed Pete to send for a speech therapist and a physiotherapist, so we can start his rehab. The speech therapist and Katie will work on him to get him to recognise who he is, while the physiotherapist will get him strong enough to use crutches. When it's time, Daniel will come here, until we can take care of him at home, right, Addie?" She moved to wrap her arms around the woman, who had thus far, kept her tears private.

"Ya, we will care for him just like always." Addie sniffled and wiped a tear away. She patted Nora's arm in gratitude. "I will fix more tea, ya," she said, then stood up. "Daniel is strongand he is different. He will get well, you will see, Mrs McGregor."

"Adela, I didn't mean …." Mrs McGregor apologised.

"It's fine, I will get the tea."

Nora's stomach clenched when the older woman walked away in such obvious pain. She glared at her mother. "Anyway," Nora continued, "I thought after we all got a bit of rest, when I go back later, Don and Addie might want to come with."

"I would very much," Addie said, pouring fresh tea in the cups.

Robbie's head popped up. "And me, Mum. You promised me, Mum."

"I did, baby boy, but can I take a kip first?"

"Sweetheart, it's not like you are his wife. What if he doesn't get better? You'll be the bread winner andparent to not one, but two -" her mother tried to reason, in obvious concern for her own child.

"Mum, I am his wife in every way but the law, and believe me, I regret that decision now. I will not walk away from the only man that I have ever truly loved, so don't say it again. I am too tired to argue with anyone. Right now, all I want is a hot bath, and I lie down to cuddle Robbie."

o0o

Daniel stared glumly at the door Nora went out, hoping that any minute she would walk back in. When the door opened again, it wasn't Nora but the young black doctor. Daniel struggled to remember the man's name. When it suddenly popped in his head, he felt a bit proud that he'd recalled the silly human appellation. Marcus - the man's name was Marcus Jones. Daniel smiled slightly as he turned his head away hoping to send a message, but it didn't work. The young man simply walked around to face him. The nurse, who seemed to always be there, walked up, carrying a tray with dressings and gloves all wrapped in sterile packages. She set the tray on the bedside stand with a smile.

"So, now what?" Daniel asked, sounding like a sullen child.

"Well," Marcus said with a smile, "I have a couple of tests to make, then I'm changing the dressing on your head for one a lot smaller and then - I'm out of here until tomorrow." He pulled out his penlight, showed it to Daniel and quickly shined the light in each eye, pleased to see Daniel's pupils constrict normally. His next check showed the inside of Daniel's eyes looking entirely normal. A series of other checks proved just as encouraging. Other than overall weakness and the amnesia, Daniel's rapid progress amazed him.

"Am I better?" Daniel finally asked. "Nora said she thought I might die."

"You - are doing great," Marcus answered, surprised that he remembered the earlier conversation. He focused a moment on cutting through the thick dressing that had, until this morning, only had been changed with Daniel sedated to prevent him from injuring the delicate incision line. The six inch incision showed excellent healing. A few more days and the staples could come out. The barest hint of his mad hair was starting to show. Marcus covered the wound, followed with a lighter gauze wrap to secure it. He kept his voice even, when he answered the rest of Daniel's concern. "Nora was right, you tried twice to chuck it all, but I'm as stubborn as you are. You don't get to do that on my watch."

"But I should have …." Confused, Daniel struggled to remember the word that should have been second nature.

"Daniel, I know that you don't believe me, but that skill belonged to your dad not to you. You have a remarkable ability in your own right, but you can't completely regenerate the way he could."

"That's the word, why can't I - " He glanced up at Marcus, fear evident in his eyes.

"It will come back, I promise. Now, we're getting you upand you will get dizzy when we do. So, no matter what, until I tell you to open your eyes, I want you to keep them closed, okay?"

"Right. Is Nora coming back?"

"This afternoon, but you have some work to do first, and it begins with getting up. Gwen?"

"I will get everyone in here," the Welsh nurse smiled, "and about bloody time, too."

To Daniel, it seemed a tidal wave of unfamiliar faces surrounded him sending a rush of panic through him. Marcus had him cross his arms and while faces that he didn't recognise held his legs and head, the group of strangers quickly transferred him to the recliner. The change left him feeling as if he were falling through space. He squeezed his eyes tight to prevent his eyeballs from exploding out of their sockets. Marcus' voice roared in his ears, asking him if he was okay, but he couldn't answer. If he opened his mouth, the contents of his stomach would explode forth like an erupting geyser. Unconsciously, he grabbed the arms of the recliner to stop his body from falling. He felt his leg settle against a pillow. He listened to Marcus telling him to take slow even breaths and complied. Hands positioned a nasal cannula, letting oxygen flow into his nose. Slowly, the feeling of falling and spinning faded. When it did, Daniel finally decided to crack open one eyelid. "Fuck," he groaned the profane word when he opened his eyes, to feel the world return to spinning out of control again, forcing him to clamp his eyelids shut.

Marcus leaned down to his ear again. "Just keep them closed for another minute, Daniel," the doctor said it quietly. "It will go away."

"Sick," Daniel muttered. Keeping his eyes clenched shut, he scrubbed first one, and then the other clammy palm across his gown, then grabbed the arm rest again to stop his body from falling out of the chair.

"That will go away, too. Just breathe slowly. Tell me when the spinning stops."

Daniel could feel eyes watching him while he waited for the feelings to pass. It seemed to take forever for his stomach to settle and the spinning to stop. When his shoulders relaxed and his grip on the chair arms lessened, Marcus patted his shoulder.

"Alright, Daniel," Marcus said. "Try now. Don't move your head, just look straight ahead, to Doctor Harris. He's standing straight in front of you. Tell me what he looks like. C'mon, you need to do this," he encouraged, after Daniel refused for a long moment to open his eyes.

"Tall bloke," Daniel finally answered, peeking from under half closed lids. "Ginger, has a beard and specs," he said breathily. "Eats too much," he said to a round of chuckles.

"Good job, mate. Now, rest a minute and then we need to get going."

"Nora - where's Nora?" he muttered.

"She'll be back late this afternoon, remember?"

"Right, if I'm good, she'll come back," he said, as if he were reminding himself.

"Daniel," Katie called, stepping around the crowd of people. At barely five feet and one hundred pounds, she was not on the list of people involved in getting the six foot one inch, gangly man in a chair. "Nora did not leave because of something you did. She left because she needed a break and she needed to see Robbie. She will be back because she loves you, not because you're good. She'll be proud of you for trying hard, though."

"Right." He drew the word out, as if Katie had just tried to sell him a load of bad watches. The way he said it and his expression made everyone chuckle.

"Saki, explain the swallowing test to him, while I catch Doctor Harris up. Then, I'm out of here until tomorrow," Marcus said.

Marcus walked with the orthopaedist to the consultation room. Daniel's latest scans were already on the view screen. His morning labs and dual EKG readings lay on the counter underneath the screens. Harris walked first to the scan of Daniel's leg to view the shattered tibia held together with plates and screws. The fractures were aligned, with no signs of his bone reacting adversely to the titanium plate and screws holding things together. It would still be weeks before a healthy callus formed around the fracturesand torn ligaments showed signs of healing. When Harris looked at the scans of Daniel's head, the lack of healing to his leg, though normal, surprised him.

"You know, Marc, if this guy were in any hospital anywhere else in the world, there would be a convention of docs trying to figure this out, especially a tiny, perfectly functioning baby heart. Is it developing its own vascular system?"

"Which is why, Neal, you signed the state's secrets act," Marcus replied with a grin. "As for the heart, so far, it's embryonic."

"This - artron energy in his cells, why isn't it healing his leg?"

"The best that I can figure, it's focused on his most critical injury, which was his head. Any other patient would still be barely conscious. You look at the MRI, you see healing more in line with weeks, instead of days. His first two days awake, we couldn't understand much of anything he said, his vision was blurryand he hallucinated things you can't imagine. He about kicked me into the new year when I stopped him from pulling his IVs' out. By day three, although he was still restless and easily agitated, that resolved. His language skills consisted of grunts and single words. He couldn't identify any object we showed him, including his face. By last night, that was improving rapidly. And today, you saw, he understands and follows commands and is speaking in full sentences. Granted he sounds more like a six year old, but still …."

"How about his facial recognition, does he still think the guy in the mirror is someone else?"

"Yesterday, yes, today we haven't checked. Katie is going to work with him on facial recognition and his memory. I think that might take us awhile. Getting him to believe he is not his progenitor is the big thing. We've made face cards from everyone we took off Robbie's camera. Jake brought his art work and camera down from the house. Nora can help with those when she comes back," Marcus replied.

"So, what do you want to me focus on while you get some rest," Harris asked.

"Getting him to eat solid food is a biggy. We've controlled his intake so far with his tube feeds, but with that out, he will burn through his energy reserves rather quickly. Historically, he has struggled with hypoglycaemia. Let Gwen and Mary guide you there. Both of them know how to mix his shakes and supplements to keep up with what he burns. If he doesn't pass that swallowing eval, don't hesitate to stick his tube back in."

"What about sedating him if he kicks off on us?"

"Let Katie decide if it's necessary, and while you're at it, make sure she gets some rest. She's kicked everyone out, but she's the only xenopsychiatrist we have, so she's sort of stuck. I need to talk to Pete about that when this over," Marcus said, almost as an afterthought. "I guess that's about it. Sorry if you had plans for the night."

Harris snickered. "I never party on this night. Well, hardly ever. The last time I did, it was med school and I was sued for paternity a year later. Learnt a valuable lesson that year," he said. He slapped a hand on Marcus' back. "Get out of here. I will see you tomorrow."

Marcus smiled, and then drew a breath. He glanced at the view screens one more time, unsure if leaving was really that great of an idea. He was tiredand he'd not seen Tanya in well over a week. Harris playfully shoved him toward the door. "Out, damn it, out." Marcus laughed and playfully shoved his friend back.

"I'm going," he said, walking out the door. He headed for the call room, stopped and pulled his mobile out to call her. She answered the call, sending a shiver through him. While he listened to her voice, he headed for his locker to change into real clothes, not the scrubs that now felt like a second skin.

Neil Harris sat at the computer, reviewing the week of reports that started with the incident at house and ended with this morning. He still had trouble wrapping his brain around this man's very existence. If it weren't for Marcus, he'd never have believed that Daniel existed, let alone that he was some sort of clone refugee from the craziness a few months ago with the weather. It wasn't like he didn't know what Torchwood was, he did. He'd put several agents back together, but he'd never seen an actual, forreal alien. Daniel didn't look like an alien, but.. He pulled up the original reports from months earlier when Daniel had first showed up, quickly becoming absorbed in Marcus' detailed reports. Harris clicked through report after report of unstable metabolic rates, incredible IQ scores and the question of a single heart becoming two. He pulled up the latest chest x-ray and shook his head, still disbelieving the image. He fingered the flash drive in his shirt pocket, debating if he should download the information for further study. A second after inserting the tiny device into a USB port and clicking the download icon, the computer beeped with a warning, y_ou do not have clearance to download this record._ He cursed the security block, pulled the flash drive out, and sat back. He cursed again when he glanced down at his watch, stunned to discover that he'd been in front of the computer for nearly forty minutes. He blew out a breath, pushed away from the desk and headed to see how his new charge was handling his swallowing study.

Someone had wisely set up an observation camera with a monitor outside Daniel's room, allowing the staff to watch him without the man feeling overwhelmed by faces. Daniel sat in the recliner, with his good leg resting on the floor. Saki had passed a black, camera tipped tube through his nose and was watching the monitor display, showing the back of Daniel's throat. Harris watched Saki administer a syringe ofthickened, dye laced liquid through the tube to the back of Daniel's throat, recording his swallowing action on the screen. Daniel cooperated, apparently fascinated by the actions of his throat muscles. She waited a few seconds and fed him a spoonful of pudding and again watched him swallow on the video. She tried several different consistencies of solution and finished by letting him drink with a straw. When Harris knew she was nearly finished, he walked in the room.

So," he asked Saki, "how did he do?

"He has passed with flying colours, Doctor Harris. His only complaint is that his jaws are sore, so I would recommend keeping him to a soft diet." Saki turned the monitor off. "Okay Daniel, swallow one more time while I pull this out. You were excellent."

"Can I eat now?" he asked, as she pulled the tube back from his nose.

"Yep," she answered, handing him a flannel.

Harris noted Daniel's expression reflected a person still confused by what they were doing to him. The physician wondered whether Daniel cooperated with the woman out of fear of some sort of reprisal, or if he'd truly found the whole thing interesting. He said nothing, as he watched the therapist keep Daniel's wandering attention.

"Okay," she said, pulling a white board out. "Remember, I told you that while we're waiting for your porridge, I wanted you to read something. It's not a-"

"Test. It's not a test." He took the board and studied the words.

"That's right, it's not a test," she lied. It was indeed a test. How well he could decipher and give back the words was very important.

"My," he stumbled over the words, "name - is Daniel… that's not true," he said, looking up at her. "You keep calling me that, but -

"Right now, you are just telling me the words," she interrupted him before he could get angry. "Keep going."

His eyebrows knitted with concern as he flashed a wary look at the stranger watching him, then looked at the board in his lap. "My - name is Daniel Ulysses Barrow. I had an ax - acci- accident," he flashed a look of success at her. "I had an accident and hurt my head. I am thir - thirty four and I - live out - side An Ge -Gears - dan. I live outside An Gearsdan. That's in Scotland, isn't it?" He looked up with obvious pride.

"It is, it's a beautiful place for a holiday," Harris added. "Very good, Daniel."

"There's a house there, a stone house snuggled against - I'm hungry." Daniel dropped the board as if the memory was forbidden. "My head hurts and I'm hungry," he declared.

"I think Gwen has his breakfast," Harris said. "I'll just go speed things along."

Harris walked out to see Gwen carrying his tray. "Good, he says he's hungry."

"Once he learnt that the rumbling in his stomach meant hunger, he's never looked back," she laughed. "How did he do with the reading Saki wanted him to do?"

"Considering that he is brain injuredand he's only been awake - what, five days, he did amazingly well. Ten days from now, he'll probably be close to normal, well, except for the leg. That doesn't seem to benefit from whatever it is - " Harris answered.

"Artron," Gwen filled in.

"Right, artron energy, not compatible with our universe. Makes complete sense to me," he scoffed. "What was the Time Lord like?" he asked, absently scratching his beard

"I don't know. The only source of info for that are the Tylers, and they don't discuss him. I should go feed him. Doctor Harris, no offence, but don't think about trying to figure out how Daniel works. Peter Tyler is not a man you should mess with. He takes the state's secret act very seriously. He reamed Jan Harkness for trying to treat him like an alien. Now Daniel is a friend, a really good friend who happens to be seriously injured. The boss will not like it."

"Don't worry, Gwen, I don't intend to be the cat killed by curiosity. Still, he is where a head injury patient three or four months post incident would typically be. This is beyond fascinating."

"Well be fascinated, just remember that he is not a lab rat. Best get this in. I'll be glad when the regular kitchen staff shows up." She flashed a tense smile at the man, before turning for Daniel's room.

"Does he have something ordered for his headache? I can write an order if it's needed." Harris would have kicked his own arse if he could. This was an unbelievably tight knit groupand he was a major outsider. The last person he needed to tick off was this Welsh nurse.

"No, he and Marcus made up a compound for headaches months ago. They don't sedate, just provide pain relief. I'll give him two tablets when I go in," she replied, walking away.


	44. Chapter 44

Rose jerked awake in the dim room, staring up at the ceiling. The dream invading her sleep had faded, leaving her disoriented and uncertain in its place. She felt arms tighten around herand for just a moment she thought maybe, she turned in the arms holding her. Don shifted in his sleep, made a snuffling noise, then grew quiet again. There was an advantage to having a suite on the third floor of the mansion, away from her parents' suite and Tony's room. No one could hear their moans when she'd lain under Don as he reminded her that she was still a beautiful woman in her own right. She always woke wishing another man's arms held her, but until they did, Don's was warm and appreciative. While she knew she was safe in his long arms, she also knew that he would never expect commitment from her, and that left her a little sad. Part of her wished she could give all of her soul to Don the way Nora had to Daniel, but she couldn't. She doubted seriously that she could ever give herself to anyone like she had the Doctor. Still, she snuggled against his muscular chest and traced her fingers through his red chest hair. Thick curls matched the mop of red hair. Where the Doctor was tall, lean and a bit on the gangly side, Don was tall, broad, chest with well defined muscles that rippled when he moved.

She glanced at the clock, surprised that it was already nearly two. Nora would want to return to the complex soon. Rose didn't have it in her to go back to see the closest thing to the Doctor that she had still in so much pain. She told Nora that they had to just keep going on, but she was tired and didn't particularly want to soldier on at the moment. She grazed her hand across his nipples, enjoying the way he mumbled, rubbed his nose and opened sleepy eyes to study her in appreciation.

"We fall asleep?" he asked, his voice still husky.

"Ye,s we did," she chuckled.

Don shifted until he was on his back, with her leaning over him, smiling. "Well now, what's the time?"

"Not quite two," she crooned.

"I guess. I should get up and see if anyone is ready to head back."

"You could do that now or…" she said, with an impish smile.

"Or," he murmured, leaning up to run a tongue around her nipple, "we could have a quick something -something?"

"Yeah, we could," she said, leaning down, her blonde hair falling across her face as she kissed him. Her hand dropped to his groin, stroking his inner thigh, teasing him to respond. Their kiss deepened, as they began to lose themselves in the moment, when loud repeated thumping at the door ended all thoughts of something -something.

"Rose Marion Tyler! You two have been consoling each other long enough," Jackie's voice came through the door. "Shift it. Nora and Adela are nearly ready." Rose collapsed against Don's chest, laughing as they heard her mother dramatically stomp away. If she'd been nineteen, her mother would have kicked the door open. Growing up did have a few advantages.

Don lifted his head, studying the door. "I swear, if she slaps the fire out of me, I'm arresting her for assaulting a police officer."

"Right," Rose laughed, "like that's gonna happen in the house of Peter Tyler," she said, gently smacking his chest. "C'mon, if you're gonna go see him, you'd best move it, Detective Inspector Noble."

When Don finally put in an appearance twenty minutes later, it was to see the less than pleased parents of his quasi girlfriend standing at the door with Nora, Addie, and Robbie, bundled up and ready to spend at least the night at the complex. Pete already had his overcoat on, which meant Don was in an uncomfortable trip. From the frozen expressions and angry eyes, he half expected one of the older Tylers to cross the foyer and knock him on his arse. He flashed them a nervous smile as his travel sack clattered against the marble floor by his feet, unsure how close to get to them. Nora barely suppressed a smile, while Adela made a point of fussing with Robbie. Rose walked up behind him, patted his back, and walked around to her mother. "So, Dad, I thought you were staying home." She distracted her stepfather, forcing him to shift his eyes to her.

"There's been a security question that popped up. I need to go in and talk to the computer tech on duty." Pete's eyes left Don for a millisecond then shifted back, obviously enjoying watching Don squirm. "You ready?" his asked, glancing down at the travel sack then back up.

"Um, yeah, I thought I'd stay there for a few days, in case they need a fresh body to help lift and … stuff. I learnt basics while taking care of my granddad. Plus, I thought I could tell him some of the stuff I've learned about him and some of the stuff … we did…." He swallowed when Jackie crossed her arms.

"I'm guessing you'll be leaving out the part where you thought he was a bloody drug dealer," Jackie said with a snarl.

"Yeah, well hardly relevant now, is it? Anyway, I can crash in a chair." This stay had been so peaceful, until he messed up by having zero self control and shagging their daughter. That might not have been one of his brighter moves. It seemed, at the moment, he always managed to stick his foot in it with these two people. He tossed a pleading look at Rose.

"Mum, leave Don alone. We can talk about things later," she said, walking over to Don and patted his chest. "Don and I just talked, okay. She turned to face her parents.

"Right, I heard a bit of that talk, young lady," Jackie started, then clamped her mouth shut. "We'll talk alright when little ears can't bleed."

"Right," Nora called. "We really should go. Come on Don." She held her hand out to give him safe passage past an angry mother.

Pete gave Jackie a quick peck. "You can kill him when he comes back. He's right; he's a fresh body with skinny git is hard to handle when he doesn't feel like cooperating. You can talk to Rose after we're gone."

Don flashed a tense smile at the people by the door. "Sure you don't want to come with us? She is not happy," he whispered.

"Mum'll be fine," Rose said with a cheeky grin.

"Rose Marion Tyler," followed by, "Mum, don't start," was the last thing Don heard as the door closed, leaving the group to deal with frigid air while they all hustled across the drive to the waiting helicopter. Don handed the pilot his travel sack, then turned to help Addie up in the helicopter. Pete had already lifted Robbie into the warmth of the cabin to watch his mother expertly step up to join him. It left Don shivering under the withering gaze of an angry step father. Pete glanced in to make sure the women were adjusting their headphones on, before he spoke.

"Rose might come across all strong and in control, but she has gone through hell the last few years. Hurt her and there will be no place for you to hide."

"Mr Tyler, I would -"

"You shagged her in my house. What, are you so horny that you can't figure out the meaning of proper time - proper place?"

"It just sort of - happened. She was - upset," he defended.

"Just sort of happened, well, unless you fancy my wife havin' a go at ya, make sure, until you are out of my house, it doesn't sort of happen again. Got it!" Pete snarled.

"Right, after you then," Don said, with a forced smile. Don stepped up in the helicopter behind the shorter, surprisingly spry man, who was a good twenty years his senior. If Torchwood did nothing else, it kept its employees fit. As Don took his seat across from Pete, he had no doubt the older, shorter man could land a damn good punch if he wanted to. He turned his attention to watching Nora re-fasten Robbie's seat belt. The gob-smacked boy kept wiggling for a better view out of the window at the landscape racing past underneath them.

It was a relief to Don that the trip was mere minutes, instead of the journey on snow clogged roads. The first unexpected snow flakes began to fall, just as the helicopter made contact with the parking garage's roof. Don and Pete were both helping the women and Robbie out, fascinating Robbie further. Don grabbed him up before the boy could run to the edge. "C'mon Rob, we need to get in the lift," Don teased him with a tickle, making the boy laugh.

"Can we do it again, that was the coolest thing ever? Nobody at school will believe me when I tell 'em I rode in a helicopter. I lost my camera so I don't have pictures to show 'em, or to show dad. He's gonna be mad cos I lost my camera," he said, the joy suddenly gone.

"Sweetie, I told you that I borrowed it. Your camera is fine. I'll show you the special cards we made from the pictures we downloaded to help your dad."

When the lift doors opened Don set Robbie down. "You can thank us gals," Nora said with a smile, "for the First Day decorations. We had to do something when Daniel was asleep, which was most of the time. We also put in an order for restocked larder in the suite, so hopefully …" She looked at Pete.

"I took care of it. We are restocked for the next month. The freezer is full of everything, from a turkey to mince meat and frozen vegetables. Are you sure you don't want to go back to the house for a quiet celebration?" Pete asked her, but the question was meant for all of them.

"I'm not," Nora replied. "We missed Nollaig as a family, I'm not missing First Day Eve," she said, her laugh a bit more forced than she would have liked.

"Yeah, and the presents in the cargo hold give testimony to what she has planned," Don added.

"Alright then, you lot go check up on Daniel, I need to take care of a little business," Pete said, stepping back in the lift. The doors slid closed, before he turned his key in the lock allowing access to the third floor. He rocked on his heels, waiting for the door to open to the heart of Torchwood. Pete, along with the government, had spared no expense in setting this particular control room up. The place was filled with monitors, surrounding a circular desk in the middle of the room. Information from both military, and private satellites in orbit, streamed information into about half of them. Most were only accurate because of Daniel's expertise. They guarded Earth from outside interference. The country's CCTV system streamed information to all but four of the remaining monitors. Those four belonged to Torchwood's internal computer system. With the holiday and blizzards, only three technicians were on duty. All three rose to their feet when their boss walked in.

A short bespectacled man, in a white lab coat, rushed to meet him. "Mr Tyler, sorry, I know you just left, sir."

"Forget it, Malcolm. Just tell me we aren't being invaded."

"No - no, sir. It's an internal breech, sir."

"Malcolm, what are you talking about?"

"Look." Malcolm rubbed his jaw and led Pete to the link. "Someone tried to download Mr Barrow's entire medical record from the beginning, when he first came. Everyone knows, or should know, it's against the state's secret act to download any Torchwood file without the release code from you, but his is doubly sealed. You set the code to require the president's codes as well. I can't believe anyone would try. I thought you should know."

"I can't quite believe it either. Thanks, Malcolm, I will take care of this personally," Pete said. The only visible sign of the fury welling up inside Pete was the way his jugular visibly pulsed. The only newcomer in the building couldn't possibly have thought he could stroll to a medical computer and download any files, let alone Daniel's. An old hand at hiding his thoughts, Pete flashed a smile of appreciation at the technician in front of him. "Has your relief shown up yet?"

"No, Lister is stuck in Blackpool still. I don't mind staying. The other lads have relief coming in at five, sir."

"Good, that's good, Malcolm. There's going to be a staff party down in the med wing tonight, nothing fancy, but you lot make sure you drop by," he said.

"Thank you, sir. I will, and I'll tell the others, too."

"Good, make sure you go down. My old housekeeper is a marvellous cook." Pete nodded, before turning to leave. When the elevator door slid shut, he slammed the lift 9×6 wall with the side of his fist, and made a call tosecurity.

The short ride down to the seventh floor gave Pete the time to make sure his professional demeanour covered seething rage. The doors slid open to an empty, well lit hallway. Pete's rubber-soled boots madelittle noise, as he marched to the medical unit. He was surprised to find everyone still in the lounge, gathered around the tall red haired physician Marcus had brought on board. Pete caught the tail end of the discussion, something about Daniel managing to tolerate oral feeds despite his persistent headache, which was certainly to be expected.

"I suggest, Nora, may I call you Nora," the doctor said, "that you go in alone and explain to Daniel who is out here. Such an influx may overwhelm him, causing him to panic." The man's pompous attitude irked Pete, but then, at the moment, he was properly angry. He waited until the man finished, and Nora had started for Daniel's room, before he tapped the doctor on the shoulder. Harris turned to flash a smile, but the sparkle in his eyes left when he saw Pete.

"Mr Harris, may I have a moment of your time - outside of the unit - please?" Pete saw Don's smile fade. He knew the younger man remembered the tone. He also knew that using it with a doctor set Don's alarms off. Pete shook his head, warning Don to stay out of the conversation.

Pete led Harris off the unit and around the corner, making sure that no one could interfere. He showed him to Jan Harkness' office. The place was utilitarian, lacking any of the feminine touches normally found in a woman's office. Pete walked over to her glass fronted book case, pulled out a book, and reached for the hidden bottle of Scotch. He pulled open her desk drawer to retrieve two glasses kept handy for the days when things had gone pear shaped. They clanked against each other when Pete set them down. Two fingers each was all he poured.

"Um, I'm on duty sir, I can't drink," Harris said, eyeing the glass with suspicion.

"Yeah, well, it's First Day's Eve, and your boss is giving you permission," Pete said, nodding toward the glass on the table, before taking a sip. The single malt whiskey went down smooth. At least Jan bought good Scotch.

Harris hesitated, picked up the glass, and took a sip. "It's smooth." He nodded in appreciation.

Pete's smile went nowhere near his blue eyes. "You know," he said, after his second sip, "when I met you a couple of years ago, I thought you a talented doctor. You put my agent's leg back together. You must remember that, Nevis Calswell? Anyway, today, the man is as fit as he can be. He is in the Ukraine, now. Since then, you have tended to several members of this organisation, and I've appreciated your skill. When Marcus asked about bringing you in as his backup, I didn't have a problem. Your background checks showed a bit of a finance issue, but otherwise your rep was outstanding. I knew Marcus would explain Torchwood to you. He - did - explain us, how we work, the State's Secret Act and all - didn't he? You did sign that as part of your contract, right?"

"Yes, of course he did. I did sign it, sir"

"I take the signature on that agreement very seriously, Mr Harris. What we do here at Torchwood is vital to the protection of this country, and yes, even the planet. I take it especially serious when it comes to Daniel. The man I consider his father gave me back my family. I owe that man everything and I will protect Daniel, the same as I would my daughter and my son. He is defended, just as he has defended us. Anyone attempting to harm him, would face the full weight of the law and of Torchwood. I can make sure any doctor, attempting to break their oath in the care of me, mine or my employees, practises medicine in the south of beyond. Anyone trying to harm Daniel will fare far worse. I can show that person things that will send them running in abject terror. I can make that individual disappear in the beat of a heart. Do I make myself plainly understood?"

"Yes sir. Sir, is something wrong?"

"Depends. Can you explain why you would want to download Daniel's medical file?"

"Just to understand him better. I had no intention of doing anything but catch up while I was in bed tonight, sir," he defended.

"You could have done that, sitting in the consult room. By the way, your thumb drive is useless. Any attempt to insert it into any computer will destroy not only that computer, but anything connected to it. Now -"

"Mr Tyler, I never meant -" Harris stammered.

"I don't give a damn what your intentions were. You take care of Daniel, you order whatever labs you need, what ever medications he needs, you back up Katie and Marcus in every way you can, and then, my friend, you forget Daniel Ulysses Barrow ever existed. I will know the second you don't. Do we understand each other?"

"Yes, sir, quite well."

"Good, see to your patient." Pete finished the rest of his drink. "You can act as Daniel's child minder tonight, when the rest join us upstairs. I'll make sure you get a meal." He flipped the glass in his hand then, waiting for Harris to gulp his, he replaced the bottle back in Jan's cabinet. He walked out with both glasses to be properly washed, without bothering to look back.

Harris stood still for a long moment, watching the shorter man leave. Not since medical school, had someone made his knees as weak as Peter Alan Tyler had just done. When he could, he followed Tyler out the room and closed the door. His chance to make medical history hadn't just slipped through his fingers, it had haemorrhaged through them. He thought about the vial of blood he's stashed in the call room's refrigerator for future study and made a detour to hide it. The room was just as neat as when he'd last visited. Harris walked over to the fridge, drew a breath, and opened its door, to see a small note lying where he'd hidden the container hiding the precious vial. Written in neat block print, it simply read, _arrogance makes for a very stupid man_.

o0o

Nora straightened her shoulders, preparing for the heartache if Daniel refused to see Robbie or worse, couldn't remember who she was. She stood by the monitor, watching him fidget in the recliner, looking tired and listless. Harris and Kate had explained this first day of real therapy had left him exhausted. Maybe bringing Robbie wasn't the best idea. A movement beside her drew her attention to see Katie, moving to stand next to her. The older woman reached to rub her shoulder in support. Nora glanced back at Jake entertaining Robbie by flying the child around the room, then tossing him to Don.

"You look better," Kate started,"getting away from here did you a bit of good, and that boy is adorable."

"Thanks, sorry about the attitude."

"What attitude?" Kate laughed. "He did really well while your gone, especially when you consider how busy we kept him. Saki managed to get him to recognise and process written words, and follow simple commands, like picking up and giving her a spoon. He is still struggling with finding the right word for things. The thirty minutes I spent with him on his face cards was the hardest. That left him frustrated and angry."

"Did he remember mine?" Nora asked, not sure that she wanted to hear the answer.

"Yes, he did, five out of seven times. He lost it a bit at the end, so we quit. He also recognised that he should know Robbie, although telling me his name was difficult. Nora, I have to say he has left all of us gobsmacked."

Nora swallowed and then turned to face the older woman full on, no longer able to ignore the fear implanted by her mother. "Kate, do you think, in the end, that he'll be able to teach his kids? They meant everything to him. I can't imagine him not teaching. This place, I don't care if he ever comes back, but those kids - he loves those kids."

"I honestly don't know, but I can tell you that Daniel is weeks ahead of where he should be. I look at his scans and see his brain repairing itself a bit everyday. Over time, the human brain can re-route things around damaged areas, learn new skills to compensate, but Daniel," she said, shaking her head, "is actually repairing the damage. The added plus, is that he uses more of his brain than we do. Having an alien for a father, however he came into being, has been a godsend for him. He's like us in so many ways, but he's different enough, that I won't rule out him dancing you around the school when he's made head teacher. It just takes time. Marcus feels that by the time he is ready to start therapy on his ankle, he will essentially be back to where he was before the fall."

"That means he will still suffer from those damnable dreams."

"Not necessarily, the link between him and the Doctor may have ended. Without that psychic connection interfering, I think I can help him learn to leave them where they belong, behind secure walls."

Nora chuckled, she didn't know why, but the absurdity of Kate's statement made her want to burst out laughing.

"What?" Katie asked, craning her neck to look at the young woman's face.

"When I was a kid, there was a movie on the Saturday afternoon showcase on TV, called _Out of This World_. I thought it was so romantic; it was all about girl, who fell in love with an alien that fell to Earth. They raced across the wilderness of America, avoiding the army."

"And?" Katie asked.

"I'm that girl. Well except, I'm Scottish, small chested with brown hair and green eyes and she was blond, American, with …." She held her hands out to show the woman's physical endowments. "I'm in love with a bloody alien."

"Just half," Katie said with a smile. "So what does that mean, are you going to be able to go forward?"

"I can't imagine existing without him." She sniffed hard. "I need to get in there," she finished, sighed, then walked into his room.

"Covers," Daniel said to the nurse standing next to him. "That's not right, it's - it's," he looked up at her in distress.

"It's alright, Daniel, are you cold? Hey, hi," she said when Nora walked in.

"Hi, Mary," Nora said, walking over to kiss Daniel's forehead. "Hey you, how are you?"

"You came back," he said, reaching for her hand, his expression a mixture of surprise and relief. "I don't like it here, I want - I want covers and cuddles," he finished, obviously frustrated.

Nora kissed his clammy forehead. He looked pale and drawn, making her want to yell that he was exhausted, but despite the flush of anger that they should have put him to bed long ago, she kept her voice calm. The last thing that she wanted was to frighten him. "I bet you do," she said, flashing a tense smile at the nurse. "Mary, that's what Robbie says when he's sick. He's asking to take a kip, aren't you, my love? You remembered what Robbie says, I'm so proud of you."

"That's it," Daniel said. "I want to take a nap, have a lie down, a kip - please?" he begged.

Nora kissed his hand. "It's alright; there are a bunch of folks here who will help, then maybe you can say hi to Robbie, okay?"

"Snowman." He smiled weakly.

A second later, she heard Mary barking orders from the door, "Oi, We need a little help here. Jake, go grab Dylan from the loo. We need to get Daniel in the bed, he's close to being over extended."

"You sound like a drill sergeant," she told Mary. "Doesn't she, Daniel?" Nora chuckled, trying to keep him from becoming too frustrated. His only answer came in the form of a tighter grip on her hand. "Mary, has he had anything for a headache?"

"Yeah, I gave him his tablets with his supplement. He's swallowing really well." She stood back as help arrived. "Hi, and you are?" Mary asked, when she saw Don.

"Mary, this is Don Noble, he's Daniel's cousin."

Daniel pulled on Nora's arm, half whispering his confused question. "I have a cousin? I don't think that's right, but then everyone wants to call me the wrong name."

"Daniel," Harris said, when he stepped to Daniel's head. "I want you to close your eyes. There's a sheet under youand we're going to use it to lift you in the bed."

The question of having a cousin quickly faded, as the feeling of vertigo sent Daniel grasping for anything that could to stop the feeling of falling through space. Breathing heavily, he kept his eyes clenched shut, holding onto Nora, refusing to even talk, even as he felt the mattress underneath. Someone adjusted a pillow under his head and leg. The coolness of a damp flannel seeped into his head, easing the ache.

"Daniel?" Harris' voice cut through the darkness gathering at the edges, but it was a German accent that stopped him from sinking into oblivion.

Addie leaned down whispering, "Schotz, stay awake for me, ya."

Daniel's eyelids fluttered open, revealing two unfocused eyes. The dizziness forced him to clamp them shut, but instead of lying frozen, he reached for Addie's hand, and sucked deep breaths, trying to stop his stomach from heaving its contents all over everyone. The grip on hands remained just as tight as if they anchored him from floating away. Slowly, his breathing evened, the grip lessened, and he peeked out from clenched eyelids. "I don't like that," he muttered to no one in particular.

"I don't imagine," Nora agreed, while first wiping the flannel across his face, then tucking him under the covers."I'll be right back with Robbie, so he can give you the cuddles to go to sleep. Yeah?" She looked up at Harris, who just nodded.

Don looked over at the doctor and smiled. "Why don't we go out and let them re-bond, eh," he said.

As Nora retrieved Robbie and then, with help from Mary, settled the boy next to his dad, Don followed Harris out. No one had noticed Don settling into detective mode. The way Harris studied, rather than watched the little family, made Don unbelievably nervous. It was the same old itch of mistrust that raised the hairs on the back of his neck and was the bane of his existence. Just once, he'd like to walk in a room and not scan it for suspicious individuals, but Tyler's actions set off warning bells. The expression on Tyler's face was the same that he wore when he hauled Don into his office. Harris had done something, and that was enough to get hold of his old partner to run checks on the doctor.

In the meantime …. "Mr Harris, do you mind if we chat?" Don asked, when the door closed behind them.

"Um, I guess - sure, but I can't discuss his care." Harris replied, unsure of this stranger.

"Sure you can, in generalities anyway. I see Mr Tyler offered you a Scotch."

"I'm not impaired, if that's what you're suggesting," Harris angrily retorted.

Don smiled. Whatever Pete had said definitely put the man on edge. "No, I'm sure you're not. Let's walk out to the hall."

"Do you people have a thing for hallways?"

"No, just privacy," Don said, artfully elbowing the physician into the hallway. When they were alone, Don turned to face the man, who was busy scratching his beard. "I want to tell you a story," Don started.


	45. Chapter 45

Robbie stood next to his mum, clutching the wibbly box next to his chest with one hand and his mother's hand with the other. Convinced that the man he considereddad would be just as funny and bouncy as ever when he saw him, the six year old stared wide eyed at Daniel, who lay deathly quiet, except for heavy breathing that sounded all wheezy and scary. His eyes went from his dad, to the monitor quietly beeping a steady heart beat, and watched as the nurse quickly checked Daniel's blood pressure. Robbie didn't know what to say, or even if he should touch his dad, who clutched Nana Addie's hand. He watched Nana Addie lean over, whispering softly to daddy that he should try to stay awake because he had a special visitor, but his daddy just groaned like he did when he had a bad headache. Robbie swallowed, glanced at his box, and pulled his hand free from his mum.

"Dad needs this, it'll make the night monster go away," he announced to the grownups with absolute seriousness.

Mary walked around the end of the bed and knelt in front Robbie. "What's this box do, Robbie?" she asked, glancing up at Nora, then back at the boy in front of her.

"Dad made it to take away the monsters that come at night to scare you. When the monster comes, the light comes on and you hit the big red button," he explained.

"Time and space," Daniel muttered sleepily.

A smile crept across Robbie's serious expression. "See he remembers. It sends the monsters into time and space, so they can't ever come back. Dad needs it; he'll sleep better with it."

Mary took the box, handed it up to Nora, then placed her hands on his little shoulder. "Alright, Robbie, I know that you are really excited to see Daniel, but he is my patient and I have to look out for him. So, here are the rules. First, you have to keep your best inside voice. His ears are sensitive, and noises that are quiet to us are really loud to him. His body hurts, so you need to be still when we put you up next to your dad, so you don't jostle him, okay? His ribs still hurt, so don't hug his chest. Let him hug you if he wants. You can kiss his cheek, but be careful of his bandage, understand?"

Robbie nodded solemnly.

"Good, he still struggles with names because of how he hurt his head, so if he calls you - oh I don't, something like dog breath," she smiled when Robbie giggled, "don't get upset, or laugh, because - if you do, he may get upset. Even that won't be his fault though, okay?"

Robbie's eyebrows knitted in sudden fear. "He won't hit me like Ian?"

"Honey, your dad isn't going to hit you, but remember his brain is hurt, so he's fuzzy headed. We can do this later if you want, after he sleeps," the nurse advised.

"But if he doesn't have the box, the dreams might come, Mum?" Robbie glanced at his mum, unsure if he'd made himself understood with the stranger.

"Yeah, they might. Are you ready to give it a go, then?" Nora's voice cracked when she answered, rubbing his shoulder.

Robby nodded.

Nora picked him up and moved to Daniel's bed. "Hey, you," she called. "You've got companyand he has a present for you."

Robbie smiled when Daniel turned toward him, blinking sleepily. Robbie didn't see the Daniel's worn expression or the pained confusion in Daniel's eyes. He just saw the same gentle grin that had made his heart soar since the day he met him. "Hi, Dad," Robbie said.

"Snowman, you're my snowman, aren't you?" Daniel directed his confusion to Nora. "Am I a dad?" he asked, the strain of staying awake plainly evident in his voice.

She took the flannel from his forehead. "You're a stepdad," Nora explained.

"Really? A stepdad, eh - I like that. Used to be a dad a long time ago. Gone now."

"I brought the wibbly box," Robbie interrupted, paying no attention to the odd look that flitted across his mum's face.

"Sorry - what?" Daniel blinked.

"Mum, can I show him?"

Seconds later, Mary and Nora situated Robbie on the edge of the bed. Robbie couldn't resist stroking his dad's cheek. "That's a big plaster," he stated when he touched Daniel's dressing. "Does your head hurt bad, Dad?"

"It's not too bad, I'm just - um - bed."

All three women tried to hide their smiles at the brief change in Robbie's expression, followed by a look of understanding. "You mean tired," Robbie answered, trying to act very grown up.

"Yeah, tired, that's it, innit?" Daniel's eyes crinkled when he smiled at the boy.

"Does your leg hurt? They gave it a cool cast. Bobby Kelso had one on his arm, but it was just white. This one looks like a candy cane. Dad, your leg is a giant candy cane," he giggled.

"Is it?" Daniel replied, reaching with his index finger to brush Robbie's hair away from his face. "You like the snow don't you? We made a snowman, didn't we? It's in the picture - with the wrong face."

Robbie had no idea what his dad meant, he just continued chattering. "Yeah and we threw snowballs at Mum and Nana Addie. Mum chased us around in the yardand Finn barked. It was great fun."

Daniel frowned, his effort to remember plain in his eyes. "Who's Finn?"

"Our dog, silly. We have a big white dog. He can disappear insnow. He's great." Robbie frowned when Daniel's eyes began drifting closed. "Dad, don't go to sleep without your box," he ordered, in his most grown up voice. When Daniel's eyes opened in response to his voice, Robbie patted his shoulder, murmuring 'good job', garnering a tired smile.

"Sorry, what?"

Robbie reached for the box in Nora's hand. "It's our wibbly box."

The furrow between his eyebrows deepened. "What?" Daniel asked, taking the box from Robbie. He tried to pay attention to the boy's explanations of the contraption's function. Apparently, they had built the box together, but it was plain that he didn't have a clue. He looked up at Nora, looking lost, but she just smiled encouragement. He turned the thing over in his hands, listening to Robbie explain about how the box ate bad dreams. Daniel fought the urge to close his eyes by running his fingers over the wood, tracing the finger jointed sides. He stopped when he got the side with the buttons. "A big red button," he muttered, pushing the button, making the box whine.

"You push that button when the -" Robbie started to explain, when Daniel's whole body stiffened. Wide eyed with sudden terror, he knocked the box away, nearly sending it to the floor. "No, no, no," he moaned, desperately pulling Robbie in his arms.

"Daniel, what's wrong? You're hurting Robbie!" Nora and Addie both moved as one to pry his arms from the squirming child.

"Red eyes, it has red eyes - Robbie - he wants to hurt him, take him away. Don't you touch him!" he thundered as he rose up, slapping at the hands trying to take Robbie away.

"Daddy, you killed it!" Robbie yelled through the sudden chaos.

Daniel stopped as suddenly as he started, Robbie's voice forcing him back from the edge. He refocused on the boy's face. "I'm sorry, I'm -" he stammered, still breathing heavily.

Robbie resisted his mother's attempt to take him off the bed, gently pushing Daniel against the pillow. "Rest Daddy, it's just a dream. You killed that one," Robbie reiterated when Daniel was calmer, "and the box can kill the one that scares you." Robbie sank against his dad, murmuring as he gently patted Daniel's chest, trying to soothe him. "It's okay, Daddy, I'll protect you," Robbie crooned.

"Schotz," Addie crooned, almost as a mantra. "Slow your breathing. Robbie is safe. His momma is here," she reassured him.

With Robbie snug in his arms, nuzzling the top of the boy's head, the frantic look slowly left Daniel's eyes. "No, I'll be good," he pleaded, resisting Nora's attempt to take her son.

"I know," she whispered, kissing his forehead.

She backed off, watching her son carefully stretch out against his dad. Robbie rested his head against Daniel's shoulder, gently patting Daniel's chest, crooning the words that Daniel used to calm him after a nightmare. "It's okay, Daddy, it's cuddle time now, go to sleep," Robbie ordered, then began singing the lullaby his mum always sang when he had a nightmare.

The six year old's ability to calm Daniel left all three women gobsmacked. "That's the most - this makes me wish I had a kid," Mary murmured. "Do you have a clue what Daniel saw? I need to let Kate know."

"He must have flashed on how Robbie describes Ian, when he dreams about him," Nora answered, her voice trembling with rage that even here, her ex invaded their lives. "The first time Daniel held him after a nightmare …." She hitched a breath. "My baby boy is doing what Daniel does for him," she said, wiping a tear away. She leaned gratefully into Mary's supportive hug, watching Daniel relax, drifting deeper into sleep.

"I will not lose him," she promised herself.

"Maybe, he caught a glimpse of his own father," Don said from the doorway.

All three women turned on their heels to see the man clenching and unclenching his fists, in barely contained rage. "Canada?" Addie said, stepping toward him, perplexed by Don's dark expression and hateful tone.

"Can I talk to you, Addie - alone?" Don turned on his heels before anyone could answer.

Addie flashed a concerned look at Nora and Mary, but followed Don outside. "Canada, what's wrong?" she asked when the door closed.

Don walked around in a tight circle, like an angry, caged animal. "You know, I still remember when my Aunt Donna died. I was eight years old and never, not once, had I seen my dad cry, but when the word came from Gramps, he sat on the divan, bawling in my mom's arms like a baby. He hadn't seen her in years, because the family liked her husband and without a hint of abuse, she just left him and shacked up with some dude in Scotland."

"Canada, I do not understand …." Addie said. When she tried to put a hand on his arm, he jerked away.

"When first my dad died, and then my mom, I thought - well guess that does it for a family - well, except for Gramps, but then he died. Remember, I told you how it felt to find out about Daniel? I had a connection again." Don sniffed hard.

"I remember."

"I hate being lied to. No, I should say, I hate when someone does a snow-job on me. I've spent most of my adult life after university catching liars. Earlier, after we put Daniel to bed, Harris was watching him and Nora funny, and it sent my radar off. I thought I'd find out what was going on, so I went after the fine doctor to find out what was going on. I stood there, while that … git pointed out that Daniel is recovering faster than a human. He said - a human would still be in some level of a coma. He said it like I should know that. From a medical standpoint, he found watching the alien freak was - interesting. Those were the words he used - alien freak and interesting. Then - that man smiled and walked away. Now," Don's voice dripped with rage, "I rarely get left behind in a conversation, but that - left me a bit gobsmacked." He worked his chin, trying to stay in control. "Addie, you know that there are things about Daniel… things that've never made sense, beginning with the fierce need for people like you to protect him. I asked you once whyand you never said. Now I want to know, what the bloody hell is Harris talking about?" he snapped.

Addie shook her head. "Canada I …." .

"It's alright Addie, I've got this," Nora called from the doorway. "The truth - as I know, is that the man everyone thought was Daniel's brother is actually his father. He used John Smith as an alias." Chewing her lip, she folded her arms. When she met Don's angry gaze, her voice was firm. "I knew keeping this secret would backfire," she said, more to her self than to Don. She drew a breath before speaking. "John Smith was - is an alien from another universe - from another world, and they did lie to us - to protect him."

Don cleared his throat, his voice gone husky. "They, Rose knew?"

Nora flashed a tight smile. "Since the beginning, she and Kate told me. Rose called the planet that he came from Gallifrey. She said that his people were Time Lords, who travelled through time and across space. I don't understand that, but with all the weird stuff and the Troubles, I found it surprisingly easy to believe. Rose said that he was actually just called the Doctor, and that he was - is the last of his kind - well, except for Daniel. Somehow - we don't understand how, Daniel has that man's memories locked in his head," she lied. "At the moment," she continued, "Daniel thinks he is that man."

Don snickered. "What? Nora, please, that makes no sense. This man - his father, how long have you known?"

"Since the night of the accident," she admitted.

"Son of a bitch," he growled, glancing over her shoulder toward Daniel's bed, but not moving. Running his tongue across his teeth, he swallowed thickly before he spoke. "How long did you plan to keep this little secret? Why would you keep it?"

"Forever - if I had too. I kept it because - I love him. You weren't supposed to know, at least not until Daniel told you, and he did try in his own way. You saw his art, and you recognised that he knows too much about nearly everything. We just didn't want to see it," she chided, ignoring the way Don rolled his eyes. "We are the family that his father lost. From what Rose said, he sacrificed his family, in order to protect the universe that he came from. Showing up here was an accident. Abandoning Daniel was not, and that left Daniel very angry. But Daniel wound up following his father's path anyway. All the things that he's done to stop evil, he did because, like his father, he can't walk away. But when he was hurt, he made a choice that his father didn't. He wanted another way of life. Nothing you think you found out has changed what he's done with that life. He brought us peace and undying love, don't you think we owe him a life? That limey bastard had no right to tell you," she spewed the last, finding it difficult not to scream.

Still angry, Don arched one eyebrow in doubt. "Was Donna Noble even his mother?"

"Yes. Bloody hell, man," she shot back, trying hard to keep her voice from rising. She glanced over her shoulder at both Robbie and Daniel, relieved they were both asleep. She heaved a frustrated sigh, as she carefully closed the door after. "Don, just look, really look at the pictures that he drew, for bloody sake. That picture of her with the man we thought was his brother, was drawn from a memory. He not only loved her, he still mourns her loss. When he woke up, he begged for his mother. Do you think he would do that for a lie?" Nora stormed, huffing in anger.

Don scrubbed his hand across his chin, feeling his muscles work as he clinched his teeth. He'd been so happy that he had a family left after his grandfather died, it couldn't be a lie. Daniel didn't chase him down, he chased after Daniel. In fact, he'd been slow to engage in friendship. The only thing that Daniel had ever asked of him was to protect Nora. His fury shifted from the lie, to the man who should have cared for Daniel.

"Daniel is no more responsible for the man who sired him than Robbie is," Nora spewed. "If anyone is an alien monster, it's that bastard." Nora laughed a cold empty laugh. "I never called him that out loud before. Harris and Ian are the monsters here, not our Daniel. You have become as dear to me as a brother, I'm asking you to remember the friend lying in there who can't defend himself. Be mad at all of us, not him, but please, Don, don't run out on him," she pleaded.

Don shifted, his shoulders sagged with the uncertainty flooding him. "We should get Marcus and call Jake down to find that bastard. Addie," Don finally breathed, "can you stay with our boys?"

"Is everything alright out here? Because I need to take care of a bit of a problem," Mary asked.

Don pulled a face. "Yeah, sorry. What's the problem?" he asked dully.

"It's probably nothing, Daniel is fine. I just need to go down to the lab."

"Why?"

"They seem to think we're giving Daniel a unit of blood. I'm sure it's a misunderstanding, I've paged Dr Harris to come back."

"Has he answered?" Don asked, stepping around Nora.

"No, but -"

Before she could answer further, Don had the phone in his hand calling Jake. "Jake, shut this place down now!" he yelled in the mobile. "Mary, show me the lab," he barked at the startled nurse. "Jake, I think Harris has skipped on Daniel. Meet me at the lab."

"Shite, what happened?" Jake thundered when he ran into the lab, "Why did I just put this place on lockdown?"

Don whirled, his face flushed with anger nearly matching his hair. "Make a long story short," Don snapped, "Harris told me about Daniel and now it seems he's nicked a unit of his blood."

The colour drained from Jake's face, suddenly looking as if the air had just been sucked out of the room. He stood stock still, trying to figure out what Don really knew. His chest ached from holding his breath. "That is so going to nark off the boss," he finally muttered.

"I guess that means you knew, too," Don snarled.

"I… um," Jake stammered.

"I already know that his father had my aunt and left her with a half alien kid, Nora told me. What Harris can do with that unit of blood, is the question now."

"No, actually the question is, where is he?" Jake said calling the control room. "Damn it!" he said a second later. "He drove out of the compound. He's in his car, so I can't track him," he said, turning to the lab tech. "What can he do with that blood?"

"Um, well, seems the penny has already dropped so …. because his blood is so unique, we keep a supply of Doctor Barrow's blood in stasis, in case he ever needed a transfusion. If Harris could get a lab to crack his DNA code, they could potentially figure out what his energy signature does to speed healing. Doctor Harkness wanted to do that last year, when Mr Tyler said no. The potential for a cure fordisease is huge. Harris would make a fortune."

"That - how did he even get in this place?" Don snarled in disbelief.

Before Jake had the chance to answer, his mobile buzzed. Jake paled further when he saw the caller ID. He pulled a face before answering. "Yes, Sir," he started, "we went on lockdown," he drew a breath, "because - Harris has skipped - with a unit of Daniel's blood."

Jake held the mobile away from his ear at the string of profanity coming through the phone. "We can't track his car," he said to his boss, when he could speak again, "because evidently with the holiday and weather, a GPS tracker was never put on his personal car. I don't know why, sir, I wasn't here and I haven't had time to talk to anyone. This literally just happened. CCTV shows him driving out the gate approximately fifteen minutes ago. Yes, sir - he wants to talk to you," Jake handed the phone to Don.

"Mr Tyler," Don said. "It's First Day Eve, so it might be tough to get a judge to give us one, but we need a warrant to tap his mobile calls and cash point transactions."

"We can freeze his passport and his accounts," Pete answered.

"His passport yes, but he'll need money and if you freeze his funds, we can't track his activity, or his credit card usage. That can lead us to where he'll go. I am calling my old partner to check his flat. I don't think he'll go therebut it's worth a shot." Don walked for the door as he talked.

"I should have had him escorted off the premises when I talked to him this morning. Damn it! How could I be so stupid?"

"Why, what did he do?"

"He tried to download Daniel's records."

"Yeah, well I thought he was watching Daniel funny, so I had a little talk with him. Before I got three words out, he blew up at me, asking why I was so interested in protecting an alien freak. Didn't I know how valuable he was, and then he stormed off. I should have gone after him, but I didn't, so it seems we both screwed up." Don squeezed his eyes tight, letting out a harsh breath.

"He told you Daniel was an alien."

"Yeah, he did. Seems your friend the Doctor knocked up my aunt and skipped. It seems you knew - from the start," Don hissed, "and so did Rose." It was impossible to keep the sense of betrayal out of his voice. "Once Daniel is safe, I'd appreciate knowing why you lied - why she lied. For now, he's helpless, and I love Nora and Robbie as if they were family, so I will catch this bloody bastard. Best you get Marcus back in here. Mr Tyler…." Don asked, when Pete didn't answer.

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes." Pete answered then disconnected. _At least, he doesn't know everything,_ Pete thought.

o0o

Neil Harris drove away from Torchwood, angrier than he'd ever been in his life. No one had the right to question his loyalty or his love of medicine, especially people who made their living chasing freaks. Considering the non humanity of his patient, the man should have been in a bloody lab, getting dissected. Harris fingered the picture frame of Elspeth sitting on his dashboard. Tyler said an alien saved his family. Well, no one, alien or not, saved her. The freak could though. His blood was different; his genes could hold the cure for so many things. He just needed to find a lab to work in.

The snow was coming down thicker than the forecasters predicted. The windscreen blades slapped together, in time to his thought, 'need a place to hide - need a place to hide - need a …" A blue reflection caught his eye. He glanced first into the wing mirror, and then the rear view mirror, to see a police cruiser behind him, flooding him with panic. He looked at the cryo container on the seat, and casually reached over to pull a jacket off the seat back to arrange over the box. He made sure to slightly slow his speed, preparing to stop. He was sure he'd not run a stop sign or a light. His heart beat wildly in his chest. If he was found now, his traitorous act would simply get him killed in the here and now. He let out a pained breath when the car pulled around him, speeding off with siren blaring.

By now, Noble would have a fellow copper at his flat so he couldn't go there. First, he needed cash before they had time to get a warrant to stop his accounts. He needed to get a ride to Franceand he needed fresh clothes. He kept both hands on the steering wheel as he made it down the snowy, black streets, looking for a corner shop or gas bar with a cash point. He'd travelled less than two miles, when he spotted a Jedden's that was still open. He drove in, behind a group of rowdy revellers heading for a party. He pulled into a pump and swiped his card, and breathed when it popped up accepted. He filled the tank and headed for the cash point. His max withdrawal between his accounts and credit was a thousand pounds. He made sure no one was near and typed in the sum, tapping his fingers against the screen waiting. He wanted to wave into the camera, but didn't. The thick wad of notes finally slid out. He pocketed the money, then headed inside the store for thirty quid worth of snacks. It would be a long drive outside the city. He couldn't go to anyone he knew, so he would go to the best place to hide out for the night. He would go to Elspeth's mother's old house. He'd kept up the services to the empty place in Elspeth's name, so her spirit would always have a place to rest. He was sure he still had clothes there. Then, if his passport still worked, he'd go to France. Might need to take a boat though, best to be prepared. The sealed container next to him would protect his future until he found a lab.

End of part three


	46. Chapter 46

A/N Thank you so much to everyone who has read and taken the time to review. Daniel's story has grown in ways I didn't imagine. I so appreciate the feedback. Should say, part of the chapter is a little bit racy which earns the T rating

* * *

Part 4

* * *

Peter Alan Tyler stood in front of the upstairs hallway mirror studying his image. He didn't look bad for a guy in his fifties, receding hair line, few wrinkles here and there. Selling Rose's presence in his life as the child of his youth had been easy, and of course the whole country sent congratulations when Tony was born. Sometimes it was easy to forget that he'd any other life. Sometimes, he nearly forgot about the Jax of this world dying that night that now seemed so long ago. With all the good things that had fallen into his life why then did he sometimes question his sanity?

He glanced down at the mobile he'd dropped on the console table and drew a breath. How would he explain this to anyone? He chased alien threats, made sure the planet didn't burn up from global warming, kept crazy scientists from destroying the world and kept a rein on Rose so that she didn't go completely mental. He didn't regret any of it; all he wanted was one bloody holiday with the family as a reward. He squeezed his eyes shut. When he opened them, he saw Jackie's reflection. He hesitated before turning toward her. She looked worried with the question of what's wrong now evident in her worried eyes. Her arms encircled his waist taking his attention to her hands. The diamond ring on her finger sparkled on her left hand. He covered her hands with his twisting her ring with his fingers.

"I heard the mobile and the alarm in your office, you gonna tell me or am I just gonna smack you?" she asked as she rubbed her cheek across his jumper.

"Would it be horrid if I told you how much I just want to push you against the wall and take you here and now? We never get to do that anymore. Don shags Rose, Daniel shags Nora - hell I think Mr 'arris is shaggin' Nancy in the kitchen, but you and me; we haven't had time to breathe, let alone shag. That's not fair, is it?"

Jackie pulled him around, her worry and love for him written in her eyes and the way her hand cupped his face. He snuggled against her hand and for just a moment, closed his eyes, enjoying the way her thumb felt rubbing against his stubble. She kissed him then pulled away simply asking, "What's happened to the plum?"

"Harris nicked a unit of his blood for god knows what and skipped. Along the way, he told Don that Daniel is an alien so he knows that Rose lied. He could take a lie from me but not from her. I have to go in and help find that bastard. I have to screw up Marcus' day off with Tanya, who by now I'm sure is about to get shagged. And I have to screw up yet another holiday for us. I'm getting' too old for this shite."

"Pshh, don't think so, not now and not any time soon. What's important is that Plum is alright. We'll transfer the party to the suite. Go on now, I'll shepherd the McGregors and Tony there. It's probably best any way; Robbie won't act up if he has someone to play with. You should take Rose. The pair of ya will need to explain things to the Canadian."

"I love you, Jaqueline Andrea Suzette Tyler. See, I remembered." He pulled her tight kissing her. Feeling her pressed against him, her mouth open to his, made him groan in wanton need. When they broke breathless, he stepped back reluctant to let her go. "I'll just get her then," he said with a raw voice. He reached behind him fumbling for the mobile. When he had the device in his hand, he kissed her forehead. "I swear a holiday, you and me, in the royal suite at the Bagolini. We will shag our brains out just like everyone else," he promised.

"I'm still fertile you know, we could make another Tony," she teased.

"Oh god, that's all we need, a baby. Still -" He grinned. "The unfettered trying might be fun." He kissed her quickly then turned to find Rose.

Marcus Jones loved his job, he really did, but there were times his job was a huge pain in the rear. Staying at the infirmary for a week with Daniel was not how he planned his holiday week. He planned two weeks in the south of France with Tanya at a lovely resort. The trip came with a downside. Her family had rooms at the same resort. At least, he and Tanya had their own suite to vacation their way ineffort to get to know each other in a stress free environment. That was the plan - his plan. But like everything else in his life, his plan didn't work. He drove the nearly deserted road for the A41 and then on to Highfield Avenue. This was the first chance that he'd actually had see the holiday light displays blinking from the front windows and gardens of houses and flats. The sight increased his anticipation of a fun filled night which lifted his grumpy mood,

Sometimes it felt like a dream come true that a woman as beautiful and brilliant as Tanya actually understood not only his life as a doctor but understood working for Torchwood. It helped that she worked in Vitex's Human Resources department. Over the last four months, they'd spent every free moment together making his life almost complete. It meant every thing that she'd used the break in the weather to grab a flight on a Barrage Balloon to come home for First Day Eve. She'd promised a wonderful surprised when he'd called telling her that his was actually on his way, The thought of what it could be made him nearly forget to grab his medical bag.

For once, when he arrived at the building he found a spot to park right in front of the entrance. He flipped his parka hood up, grabbed the bag and hustled for the warmth of the lobby. Three flights up and he would be outside her flat. The lift trip was quick, and with every light Marcus felt his heart rate go up. By the time the doors slid open to the hallway, he was bouncing on his toes. Marcus quick walked to flat number three eleven the same way he did to a patient in casualty. Only this trip didn't involve sticking his fingers into someone's skull.

The grin on his face when he hit her buzzer made his jaws ache. When the door open he was quite sure his chin hit the floor. All five foot six inches of Tanya Fletcher stood in front him with nothing on but a dressing gown loosely tied at the waist. The dark ivory, silk robe showed off her perfect café au lait skin and tiny waist. The breadth of her smile made her green eyes crinkle at the edges. When she flipped her black hair around her shoulders, the robe slipped a little down her shoulders. She untied the gown letting it fall completely open revealing that she wore nothing underneath.

"Oh love. You look ... amazing," he moaned unable to tear his eyes away from her body. His legs barely kept him upright as he stepped in and closed the door.

"Doctor Jones, you are late and I must say," she said sashaying to him, each stride showing a hint of her bare thigh. "I think you must be very hot with all those layers of clothes on." She slid her hands inside his coat pushing it off. "Do you realise, Doctor, that it's been three weeks since your last appointment with your nurse," she teased.

Marcus shed the jacket as she ran her hands under his jumper. "I am a very bad doctor, nurse, but it was so good of you to reschedule our last appointment," he teased back chivvying out of the next layer of clothes. "I have thought about this all morning. Thought my relief would never show up."

"Me too," she replied unzipping his jeans. She reached up to kiss him as she slid her hand into the waist of his pants.

Marcus pulled her against him relishing the feel of her bare skin next to his. "We have until noon tomorrow to party hardy," he murmured against her neck.

"Not if you don't kick off your wellies. Otherwise,you take one step and …"

"I'll be joining Daniel with a busted leg," he laughed watching her drop down to pull his boots off.

"How is Doctor Barrow," she asked slowly pulling off his woolly sock sending a shiver up his leg. Marcus nearly stumbled trying to kick free of one trouser leg.

"Much better," Marcus replied trying to breathe at the sight of her. "I figure we'll have him up on a walking frame in a few days." He swallowed thickly at the way her dressing gown slid further down from her shoulders exposing the tops of her breasts. She pulled his second boot and sock off tickling the bottom of his foot making it even harder to kick out of the next leg. His leg muscles trembled when her hand began a slow slide up the inside of his leg. "Tanya," he hissed. "Can we do this here? The neighbours," he panted in anticipation. "They might hear …" his words left him.

Tanya slid up against him with only his pants as a barrier to their bliss. "Don't really -" she moaned. Her fingers found the edge of his pants waist, just as a ringing mobile shattered the silence.

"Son - of - a - bitch!" Marcus cursed as he grabbed up his jeans to retrieve his mobile. "WHAT! This had better really be very, very, very important. It is my friggin' night off! Don, why the bloody hell are you calling me?!"

"Speed dial, I hit your button by accident, meant to call Rose. Sorry, really, I am, but - we have a situation and you have to come back."

"Why, if something were wrong with Daniel, Mary or Harris would have called. I am really in the middle of something here," he hissed as Tanya slid down her tongue down the length of his chest, distracting him. "Oh, god, Don I really have to -" he moaned.

"Yeah, tell her I'm sorry, but your friend nicked a unit of blood and did a runner."

Marcus pushed his libido instantly back under control. "What?" The change in his tone stopped Tanya's effort to seduce him. "That's not possible, he wouldn't - he couldn't," he stammered. He was there the night Daniel nearly died - twice. He would never abandon a patient."

"Just the same, he's decided Daniel would make a better lab rat."

"Don, what are you saying?" Marcus turned away from the distraction Tanya presented.

"I'm saying that he was acting funny, and when I started to talk to him, he informed me that an alien freak like Daniel should be in a lab. Observing him was - interesting. It's not like he hasn't seen an alien before," Don muttered not intending Marcus to hear. "I don't know what made your friend crack, but he did, and he's done a runner.

Marcus fought to breathe. Actually he hasn't, he thought. "Exactly what did he say to you?"

"Marcus, suffice it to say that I know my cousin is unique, okay. I need your help to find this nutter, please - get in here. Tyler and Rose are on their way."

The mobile buzzed in Marcus' hand. "That's Pete, hang on." Marcus switched calls. "I'm on my way back, boss."

"I'm sorry, Marcus. Bring Tanya with you. The whole family will be coming in. No reason for the girl to be alone while we sort this mess out," Pete said.

"Right, I'm on the other side of Brent Crossing so it will be awhile. Bye." Marcus stared for a second at the mobile before Tanya reminded him of Don. "Alright, Don, I'm on the way. I've know Neil a long time, and I have zero clue why he would abandon a patient. He's a good doctor. His partner is Kevin Lithe. He might know something I don't. As for the rest, we'll talk when I get there," Marcus said whilst holding his hand out to Tanya to lift her up.

"What happened?" Tanya asked when Marcus disconnected. She laid a hand on his chest in support.

"I don't know, but the boss said to bring you with if you want. The rest of the family is thereand it's better than spending the rest of the night alone. Addie was making nibbles when I left. She is a great cook." He answered her as pulled his socks and then Jeans back on. He stopped to pull her next to him. "I'm sorry. I thought we'd salvage something from this mess."

"It's alright, Marcus. I knew when we started dating we'd be in for a wild ride. Shoot, mum keeps telling everyone her daughter is dating a doctor who makes a fortune in overtime. She says it will give me status and freedom." Tanya grinned.

"Yeah, well I'd like a little less overtime lately and a lot more - freedom. I promise, once Daniel is in rehab, we will get our time to play. I really do lov -"

"Don't say it." She stopped him. "We promised no pressure from that word until we've lasted six months. I don't want us jinxed like my sister. She throws that word around every time a guy looks at her. Finish getting your clothes back on while I do the same. I've got a bottle of champagne and nibbles in the fridge. We can add it to their stuff."

Marcus pulled her toward him, "I'm so glad that I walked into Human Resources that day. I'm glad I picked up an application for my cousin. She managed a job to pay for university and I managed to meet you. Thanks for saying yes on that first date." He kissed her, "Hurry up, eh."

Marcus groaned again when, as she walked away, the dressing gown was left lying in a puddle behind her. iThis really is unfair/i, he thought as he pulled his vest and jumper back over his head. He slid his coat on and went to retrieve what should have been the makings for their own party. Five minutes later, Tanya returned dressed as if she were going on a polar expedition. From her fur mukluks to the heavy down parka and woollen mittens, she looked ready to take on the next blizzard and that made Marcus laugh. With a rucksack slung over her shoulder it seemed a sled was the only thing missing.

"I like a woman who comes prepared," he said with a nod toward the bag.

"Have you looked outside? You were stranded for a week. If that happens I intend to have fresh underwear." She laughed

"And you will be warm on the run up to the car. It's minus seven," he said pulling platters from the fridge. "You made sausages rolls and Moroccan fish cakes. I love these things. Your mum makes the best harissa dip." He beamed when he handed her the plastic film wrapped plates.

"Yeah, well tell her the next time you see her cos it's from her gran's recipe," she said balancing the second plate. "The champagne is in the chiller. There's no reason a few of us can't celebrate in style. "

"Does your gran mind that your family isn't religious now?"

"We haven't told her. We show up in proper dress when ever we visit. I mean, Nela and I, are the youngest of seventeen grandkids. At eighty two she doesn't notice that much. Ready?"

Thick clouds combined with the wet heavy snow made the sky darker at dusk than usual slowing the journey back to the complex. The usual crowds heralding the new year and First Day in central London would not be there tonight. The bridge would light up, but only the hardiest of souls would be there to see. Nights like this usually meant busy causalities. This was one night Marcus almost wished he and Neil was on duty. Instead,Marcus drove through the slush left behind by the salt lorry with Tanya back to Torchwood to figure out why and how his friend snapped. What could he have possibly missed?

He glanced over at Tanya who stared out the window making snaky comments about the occasional pedestrian hustling from whatever their point A to point B might be. She rattled off her observations for their possible life stories. Her ability to see the interesting in the mundane was one reason that he loved her. He shook the thought of the L-word away garnering a glance from her.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing, just trying to understand what happened with Neal. When I left, he was a bit over eager about Daniel, but other than that - I would never have invited him to come on board if I thought something wrong."

"They know that. You'll figure it out." She reached over to squeeze his arm.

"Right," he drew silent as the left Bent Cross for central London and the road back. Forty minutes of slipping and sliding through the freezing slush they finally ended the nerve wracking trip back to the complex. Marcus sighed when he let go of the steering wheel after parking the car. "Well that was fun, never say I don't provide adventure."

"Right, you know this is the first time I've ever been in this half garage. Somehow, I thought the Torchwood half would be - I don't know - filled with weird stuff but it's just a garage."

"Yep, just a garage," he said as he hurried around to relieve of the platters in her lap.

Marcus grimaced when he opened the door to the medical unit, but years of professionalism turned to it to a smile. He set the platters down and flashed a smile at Tanya. The smile turned real when Mary walked out of the room. "Tanya, meet Mary Nelson, one of two of the best nurses I know."

"Hi, Mary,"

"Hi Tanya, it's nice to meet ya. I didn't think this one knew what a relationship was for. Marcus, the rest are up with Pete."

"Yeah, I'll just check our boy first. How is he?" Marcus picked up his chart.

"Him - he's fine. He's been asleep since half three. Now before you think I've let him miss a meal, we woke him for his supplements, he swallowed them and went right back out. A bit like he did after that first set of seizures. His sugars are fine, but his bio-energy readings are a bit higher than they've been all week."

"Really," Marcus looked up from the afternoon notes. "Where's the scanner?"

"Hi, Pete," Marcus said without bothering to turn from Daniel's results on view screens.

"Marcus," Pete walked up and clamped a hand on his shoulder. "Sorry."

"Yeah, couldn't be helped, I think I figured out part of what happened. You see the area of enhanced colourisation on Daniel's temporal lobe. When Daniel was hurt, the bruising to his brain extended forty millimetres in the area that covers short term memory. An injury like that can be devastating, and it can take months to recover if ever. It's why when asked him to point to a picture of his face he consistently points to the one before Rose's first doctor. I'm never gonna get used to that one. Anyway, it's also why he doesn't remember what happened to create him.

"And now?"

" Every time Daniel has had an outburst, the next scan was an improved. I was tired, and while I saw the amazing improvement, I didn't correlate it with his outbursts. You'd think, I would have learnt from his seizures. The adrenaline fuels the artron and - Daniel's brain regenerates - bit by amazing bit. It's why, over night, he went from babbling nonsense to speaking in sentences, and its why today, he remembered playing in the snow. "

"Can he regenerate? The Doctor told them -"

"I don't give a bugger what the Doctor said, I am telling you that his body is a bloody miracle that never ceases. As for the whole regeneration, it would seem if he could, he would have by now, but he can apparently produce enough artron to heal. This is what Neil saw, and I'm pretty sure it's what set off Neil. I've got a call out to his partner to see if he would know where he'd go. If I can talk to him, make him understand …."

"Make him understand what?"

"That what he sees in Daniel cannot be reciprocated in humans. That he can't save his girl friend and that if he tries, he could kill her."

Pete crossed his arms looking first as the scans and then to Marcus. "What are you going on about?"

"Three years ago, Neil's girlfriend was in a road accident. It left her in a permanent coma."

"He wants to cure her using Daniel's blood?" Pete was incredulous at the idea. "How could you not know that this could be an issue, Marcus?"

"Neil never indicated that he believed in false hopes or wacko treatments. He mourned her loss and never said anything to anyone. When her mother passed away last year, he paid for the funeral and no one ever heard another word. I don't think that he ever thought about it until now. It is the only answer that I've got," Marcus defended. "I checked the computer logs, he spent over forty minutes doing nothing but tracking these scans and Daniel's spike in recovery until the files locked when he tried to download them."

"Marcus, this is something we should have known." Pete hissed.

"Pete," Marcus almost snarled, but drew a breath. "Neil Harris is one of the finest ortho's I have ever known. I've known him since university. His care for our people was flawless. I'm not a bloody mind reader! Speaking of that, how much does Don know? Do we need to sit him down and tell everything like we did with Nora? Well except for his hearts. God, he doesn't know that, does he?"

"I don't think so. Rose doesn't, Nora hasn't said, and I think she'd have asked if she knew. Where did we all get the idea she was some kind of a delicate flower? "Pete answered.

"Tell me about it. That girl's got some front, doesn't she? The more you pile on her, the more she turns into granite. I just hope she doesn't crack. Speaking of cracking, where's Katie?

"She was taking a nap in her office when I came down."

"Yeah, when we're done, we need to work on a couple of backups, one her and to replace Neil." Marcus added. "So what do we tell Canada?"

"We set him down with Rose and tell him that Daniel is way more of an alien than the Doctor knocking up his aunt. Wonder if he ever … never mind just a thought," Pete said.

Fifteen minutes later, Don walked into the consult room once again feeling like a suspect. "So, this is what a Torchwood staff meeting is supposed to look like?" he snarked.

"Sit down," Pete ordered. "You know everybody but Katie Hettinger, she is our xenopsychiatrist."

Don nodded toward the short older woman who looked at him through thick glasses with a dry smile. Her hair, bobbed just below her ears, didn't seem to move when she did. Her bangs, just skimmed unplucked eyebrows giving her a hard look. Don couldn't remember the last time he saw a woman with bangs or unplucked brows, well except for the records clerk in Glesga's police library. "What does a xenopsychiatrist do?" Don said looking down at the older woman.

"I am the only psychiatrist in this hemisphere dealing with the issues arising from dealing with aliens. I'm also developing an understanding of dealing with the odd alien who manages to land on our shores from god knows where. There is another in Boise, but you can imagine how much activity he sees." Katie said.

"Right. Can I just say, unless this is a profiler session, I am at a bit of a loss why we're sitting here when there is a nutter running around with Daniel's blood."

"Sit down Mr Noble," she responded ignoring his attitude. Katie waited until the tall Canadian took a seat before she continued. "It's been decided that an error has been made. We are here to correct that mistake. I'm here because I want to assure you that the story you're going to hear is true and that no one in this room is in requirement of sectioning - at least not yet."

Don looked at the solemn faces surrounding him and swallowed. When Rose pulled a blow bubbles container from her jacket, he was quite sure that he'd finished falling down a rabbit hole. She opened the container dipped the wand in and slowly, almost seductively, blew out a stream of bubbles each connected to the other.

Without a trace of humour, she blew a second stream and said, "Let me explain parallel universes to you."

Don listened without saying a word as Rose explained the truth. He listened to how people were essentially the same from one universe to the other and how she and her mother had become stranded here. That made her as much as an alien as Daniel. He watched the energy explosion in Daniel's office with morbid fascination, and listened to her explanation for his creation. His head spun with the insanity of the whole thing leaving his stomach churning with quiet anger. He'd protected this woman from monsters in tunnels, held her in his arms while she cried, and slept with her - in her parents' house. He had started to let himself think that maybe just maybe …. The real kicker - he'd stayed in Glesga more for her than Daniel and she'd never felt the need to tell him she was an alien. When he finally couldn't listen to another word, he flashed a tight smile, got up and walked out.

Don's chest felt on fire from failing to breathe. He walked to Daniel's room, pushed the door open and stood watching him, listening to him snore softly, blissfully unaware of the turmoil surrounding him. He was the only innocent in this mess. He didn't ask to be born, he just wanted to survive. Don walked over to the bed in time to see Daniel reach up and scratch his nose and shift restlessly in his sleep - just like any man would. The sight brought a smile to Don's face, but he still had to know. He gently reached and rubbed Daniel's chest bringing him back to reality. "Hey cousin, wake up for me for just a sec, okay. C'mon, now, open those puppy dog eyes."

Daniel blinked sleepily at the man next to him trying to process his face. "Hey, cuz," Don said quietly, "I need to fill out a form, tell me your mother's entire name and where she was born?"

"Are you finding her?" Daniel croaked.

"Yeah, but I need the info from you. Can you tell me her name and where she was born?" Don asked with a warm smile.

"Donna Noble, Chiswick, England, can I go back to sleep now?" Daniel mumbled thickly, falling back to a deep sleep almost the second he finished the sentence.

"Yeah, you can," Don said patting Daniel's shoulder. When he turned to see Rose standing in the door he automatically looked to see if the rest were there. He walked over and kissed her forehead. "I was falling in love with you. Did you know that? I know we agreed not to, but I was."

"Don …."

"Most coppers I know have shite personal lives. Just to keep things simple, I always made sure to keep my relationships sex only. But you, you are the first woman I've ever just played with. I ran through alleys and tunnels with you. I had fun with you. Even after Harry tried to slice my chest apart, I kept my job with Torchwood - for you. I slept with you. I understand not telling me about Daniel, I do. I don't know that I wouldn't have done something stupid all those months ago, but then I learned about your world. I think by the time we did it the fourth time or the fifth, you should have known me well enough to trust me. Instead, you waited until it all went pear shaped. You told me in front of a bunch of people all watching to see how I'd react. You keep on loving your Doctor, because I think …. I think Rose that he taught you valuable lessons, including how to look the person who loves you in the eye and lie without blinking. They have a name for it, I'm sure your psychiatrist with the glasses can explain it better than I can, but I believe it's called being a sociopath."

"Don, I never meant to …." Rose's voice was hardly more than a whisper.

"Yeah, it all just - got away from you, I know." Don couldn't hide the regret in his voice.

"What are you going to now?" she asked pulling her self straight.

"Me - I'm going to find Harris, shouldn't be that hard. After that, I will wait until Daniel has recovered from this mess, and then we'll talk. And then - I'm done with Torchwood. I will go back to doing what I know best - being a copper." He eased past her walking toward the consult room. "I will stay in Glesga because I love that skinny Scottish bloke. He expects absolutely nothing from anyone and flashes that crazy grin in surprise when something good happens. He never came after me to say 'hey, I'm your cousin', I went after him. Actual blood or not, he, Nora and Robbie, are now my family." Don stopped scrubbed his hand across his chest forcing calm back in to his voice.

He turned and walked backwards flashing a tired smile. "It might surprise you to know, Rose Marion Tyler that I do have other friends, friends I trust who can trust me. By the way," he finished turning back to open the door to the consult room, "he remembers his mother's name, Donna Noble, Chiswick England. I'm not quibbling over which one. Jakee boy - get your coat!"


	47. Chapter 47

Pete leaned back against the counter and crossed his arms, focused entirely on the tall Canadian walking back in the room. "You still work for me?"

Stopping just inside the doorway,his expression otherwise neutral, Don arched an eyebrow. No hint of rage or even anger showed on his face. Surprise flickered when he heard the question. There was no doubt that the man was very good at hiding his emotions, but Pete saw a different story in his eyes. He'd seen the look before - in Rose's eyes, whenever he'd had to stop one scheme or another, in her early attempts to get back to the Doctor. Dark, disappointed eyes, hiding anger and pain, that potentially could affect his judgement.

"I haven't quit, have I?" he growled.

"No, but I can't let you out of here if you are going off half cocked because you're mad at us."

"Really, and how would you plan to stop me? I mean, this lot certainly couldn't do it. If I wanted to leave, I'd just go." Don stopped, studying Pete for a second, then strode the rest of the way as if they were alone. "That said, Mr Tyler, working here is a sideline. My first job is being a copand I am very good at that job. Being angry doesn't affect my ability to handle what is first and foremost a criminal case. While you were gathering the troops, I had Jake pull Harris' address. I doubt he'll go there, but it's worth checking out, so my old partner graciously agreed. Of course, it helped that he owed me fifty quid. Marcus," he said with a quick glance at the physician leaning against a desk, "is tracking down Harris' partner. If Harris is the private sort, the man may be the only one with a clue why he would pull this stunt."

"Good." Pete smiled then deliberately turned to the physician, "Marcus, what about the partner?"

"Finding him is proving a bit difficult. It's his night off and with his family in South Africa; he's probably getting pissed with his mates. All I can do is keep calling his mobile and his service," Marcus replied.

"Jake?" Pete nodded his oldest agent.

"We have a general idea of his direction. The Comm Centre pulled up the CCTV footage for High street. He's filled his tank at Jedden's and hit the cashpoint. We need a warrant to find the exact amount. He's turned his mobile off, so we can't use it to track the GPS signal, but we can use the CCTV to track his direction unless of course, he switches cars or grabs a car for hire . " Jake reported.

"Marcus, is Daniel alright to be left with just Mary, the med techs and Katie?" Pete asked.

"Yeah, he's in recovery mode. As long as someone wakes him to get some nutrition in him every four hours, he'll be fine. Katie can medicate him if he kicks off, but I don't think he will."

"Good, I want you to act asprimary contact with Harris, so go with Don and Jake. Rose, take a team to watch their backs. If Harris is just some misguided love struck fool, gone off the deep end because it's the holidays, I'd rather we not shoot him. I also don't want anyone getting hurt, but get that blood back. Once we have him in custody, I'll figure out what to do with him."

"Maybe Katie can use her acquired talents to find a way to help him forget this mess," Marcus offered.

"Yeah, we can ask her, but he needs to be away from Daniel - far away. I can always offer him a position in the Ukraine office. They need a medic. Now, if you would all excuse us, Rose, I need to talk to you."

"Does this mean, we can eat before we go off?" Jake quipped.

"Might as well. Marcus' Tanya brought food, and Addie and Jackie have put together quite a party," Pete said with a chuckle.

When they were gone, Pete opened his arms for Rose. She didn't hesitate to walk into his hug, nestling under his chin. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I guess, I got a little too comfortable with things and forgot for awhile.

"Rosie, there's nothing wrong with forgetting. As your stepdad, I have to say, grown or not, shagging at the house is not the best idea. But love, you deserve to be happy and to do that you have to let go of a dead man." He felt her tighten her grasp around his waist. "Do you love Don?" he asked when she stayed silent.

"Dad, I don't know. I haven't thought about actually loving anyone for a long time," she said softly.

"He's a good man. You don't have to marry him, and it pains me to say it, but you two do fit well together."

"It doesn't matter anyway," she muttered.

"Well, he's narked now, and I can't say I blame him. It probably wasn't the best choice on our part, not to tell him once he came to work for us."

"Dad, it really was Daniel's secret, wasn't it? He's had chances to tell them both, but he just drew pictures. If he hadn't fallen - I don't think it would ever have come up. "

"I wasn't talking about Daniel, sweetheart, I was talking about us - you and your mother, our lie. We have spent so long pretending, I think we all forgot that night ever happened. We've come to believe our own cover stories, haven't we?" Pete snuggled her close.

"I'm not announcing it to anyone," Rose mumbled. "God, can you imagine the headlines if the paps ever caught on? _Millionaire Peter Tyler, head of Vitex Corporation, Confidant to the President, has an alien for a daughter_." Her laugh rang hollow in the quiet room. "I never meant to hurt Don," she whispered.

"I know you didn't. We have all become very adept at keeping secrets, and let's face it, we have a few doozies, and when secrets come out, people get hurt. I'll talk to him."

"Dad," Rose's voice was muffled against his chest. "Do you ever regret us coming here? I mean, you and mum have had some proper rows, and I spent all that time, trying to go back …." Rose couldn't help sniffling. "You must have wished we'd just - disappeared."

Pete pushed his step daughter back and cupped her chin in his hand. "I have to admit, during those first months, I felt like I'd gone a little- you know … mental, but, Rose Marion Tyler, don't you ever think for one minute, one second that I regret you coming here. You, your mother and Tony, are the reason that I protect Daniel."

The expression in her eyes told Pete his step daughter didn't want to hear about Daniel right now.

"No, you listen to me. You need to understand why I will always do what ever I can for him, because I think it gets lost. I spent all my time building Vitex and earning money off daft ideas because my first Jax, for as much as I loved her, was a selfish woman. Children and family were not on her list. Still, when she died that night, I thought I would never breathe again, so I built Torchwood to cope. But then, the Doctor, your Doctor, that bloody, aggravating man, gave me something so precious, something that I thought impossible - a real family. I love your mumand if I haven't said enough, I love you." He kissed her forehead.

Rose's smile brightened the sadness in her eyes. "I'm glad. You are one hell of a dad."

"Honey, you need to find a reason to breathe, but word of advice from your old man, don't make it this job. Find something else. You gonna be okay with going out?"

"Yeah, I'm good." She hugged him again.

o0o

The decorative lights lining the front of the care home and draped from the portico, acted as a beacon, calling Harris up the drive. He pulled the Audi to a stop in front of the home's entrance, turned the radio off and just sat, half expecting to see blue lights in the rear view mirror. The silver container, containing the only hope Elly had of ever coming back, still lay hidden underneath his discarded jacket. He still couldn't believe the universe had sent him the chance. It would probably take months to figure out what so different in Barrow's blood that had healed his brain. It wasn't fair that he was recovering, while his Elly…. Harris sighed deeply trying to ease the ache in his chest from the thought of giving up medicine. All he ever wanted to do was to heal the broken, but bringing her back was worth the loss.

A security guard, bundled against the cold walked past, motioning with his torch for Harris to park. Harris smiled, and nodded, feeling sorry for the poor man. At least most of the parking spots were open. Few families would risk their safety to come out on this night, which meant the residents had to rely on the staff to make up the loss. This was a good home, but short staffed, overworked carers were not the same as someone kissing a resident's forehead and wishing them a good year. This is where the freak should be, not his Elly.

Harris secured the container, and stepped out into the snow. Since leaving Torchwood's complex, almost three inches of the white stuff had fallen on top of the frozen mess left by the blizzard. He picked his way carefully across the car park to the entrance of the nursing home, relieved to find the lobby empty. Harris made his way to the eight bed unit the coma patients called home. The staff always made sure the unit reflected the holidays, just as the staff did for the rest of the home. Harris waved at the nurse, who was sitting at the station, watching the monitors, while listening to holiday countdowns around the world. The cute redhead looked bored, watching the patients on the monitors, while listening to the chatter on a hidden radio. It was plainly obvious that she wanted to be anywhere other than sitting at the desk for this unit. The occasional low moan, from barely conscious patients, could be heard over the soft holiday music played through the speakers placed ceiling level along the hallway. Harris hated this place; it always made him feel like a failure as a physician.

Fairy lights trimmed the door of room twenty-six. He walked in, to see the nurse he paid to provide constant care to Elly drop the crossword puzzle she was doing. She rose, smiling at him, switching off the TV as she moved toward the door. Harris smiled. She always left when he came to visit. "Thanks, Trudy. I won't be long, why don't you get some tea?"

"Yes sir." She smiled and left Harris to visit his perfectly still love. The tube providing constant nutrition marred her delicate patrician nose. He always loved to kiss the tip of that nose. Her beautiful blonde hair spread around her head like a halo. Her thin arms contracted up, with her fists clenched under her chin, made her look like a wilful child. Three years in a coma had left her once exquisite, dancer's legs twisted and contracted. Her closed eyelids covered ice blue eyes that once shined with life. Harris leaned over and kissed her slightly sweaty forehead and stroked her hair. Her dull and empty eyes opened at the touch. "Hello, love, it's First Day's Eve. I brought us a little drink, to wish the new year in." Harris pulled a silver flask from his coat pocket and took a slug of Scotch, then quickly put the flask away.

"I have some news, you might not like it, but I promise in the end, it will be a good thing. You remember all that nonsense a few years ago with those monster things tearing across London? Well, it seems the result is an alien hybrid, with remarkable healing powers showing up on our shores. I am going to use him to bring you back. But, I'm going to be in a spot of trouble if I get caught, so first I have to go away. There's a lab in," he leaned and whispered in her ear. "France. A friend of mine there owns it, and says I can do my research there. As soon as I've worked it out, I'm coming back, and then, my love, we will get to work on bringing you back. While I'm gone, I want you to be a good girl and listen to your music. The nurses will play your dance tapes too, so you don't need to worry." Harris leaned over and kissed her flaccid lips. "I'll be back soon."

Harris walked out of the room in time to see the middle-aged private nurse come back with her tea. "Trudy, glad I caught you."

"Yes, doctor?"

"I am going away for awhile. I have left an accountant in charge of salaries for you and the others, so you will continue to be well paid. Um, some people might come looking for me, asking questions - just tell them… tell them I've gone on extended holiday. Please - take good care of my girl, okay."

"Of course, sir, but Mr Harris, what will happen to your practise?"

"My partner will take care of it, it will be fine. You just stay safe, alright?"

"Yes, Mr Harris, thank you. I'll make sure she receives the best of care."

"Thanks," Harris said. His voice cracked as tears burned his eyes.

The nurse reached to squeeze his hand, in a well practised gesture of support. "She'll be fine sir. You need a rest."

"Yeah, I do, bye." He turned and headed back to the car. The snow had stopped, at least for a while, but the frigid air still burned his lungs when he walked back out, into the cold winter night. Seeing Elly, even if just for a minute, steeled his resolve. This would work, he knew it would, and by the time he crossed the car park to put a key in his car door, he was ready. He just needed to get to the old house for a night of rest. Tomorrow, he would take a boat across the channel.

"Hi Keith, I'm sorry for bothering you, mate," Marcus spoke into his mobile, relieved that despite sounding a little drunk, the man finally answered. Harris now had close to two hours on them. "I can't give you specifics, but Neil got upset and took off. I'm trying to find him. How's he been at work lately?"

"Other than being overworked, fine. Well, fine for him anyway."

"What's that mean?" Marcus huffed when they hit the cold air in the garage.

"Well, you know him, Marc, he's a little too focused on the job. Other than spending time with Elly, he never takes a day off. I was a little surprised when he took on your patient. He usually spends this time of year with her."

"Really, do you know where she's at?"

"Yeah, the car accident pays for continuous around the clock care at the Blackhall Long Term Care Centre in Staines. He keeps a flat there."

"In his name," Marcus asked, "because we only have the address for a flat in Central London. A friend of mine has had that one checked." Marcus flashed a look at Don, listening intently, as they trotted to the Torchwood SUV parked next to Rose and her team, who were huddled around a second vehicle.

"Actually, I think he kept hers. Why, I don't know. He still pays for the utilities at her mum's, too. Marcus, what's happened?"

"It's complicated, but I'm trying to keep him from doing something stupid. Do you know where the flat or the house is?"

"No, he never said. Anything that has to do with Elly, he keeps private. I only know what I know because I walked in on a conversation with his solicitor. Marcus, you're scaring me, what's going on?"

"Keith, like I said, it's complicated. Has he been acting strange lately, done anything stupid?"

"No, and other than not getting over Elly, I have never known him to do anything stupid. What did he do, he isn't suicidal is he? Should I start calling people?"

"No, no- he's not," Marcus said, sounding unsure. "Why would you say that?"

"Because of her, because of the way you're acting," the man replied.

"Sorry, I am. I can only tell you that it does involve my patient and that I'm trying to fix this. I'll call you back." Marcus hung up. The three climbed into the warmth of the car. "Rose," Marcus called to her over his mic.

"Yeah," she answered.

"His ex-girlfriend is incare, in a nursing home. We're going there. Jake's pulling up an address for her old flat. For some reason, he's kept it and her mum's house going. Can you check it out? If he's there, let us know, but let me talk to him."

"Alright, Marcus, if you find him, same rules apply. Don't approach until we're there," Rose ordered.

"Don't worry; I've got these two watching out for me. Hang on for the address." He flashed a grin at Jake, who rolled his eyes. As Don started the engine, Jake began a search of property records for the flat. "You know, these tablet things are great. I've got an address for an Elspeth Clayworth. Elspeth, who names a girl Elspeth?" Jack shook his head.

"Where is it?" Don growled as he pulled the SUV out of the garage.

"On Clarence Street, in Staines," Jake replied, sending the address to Rose's I-pad.

"See what you can find out about her," Don ordered. "What put her in the care home?"

"Um, right, give me a second," Jake mused answering a second later. "Elspeth Clayworth was - a dancer? She was training for the ballet. According to the DVLA report, she was driving home after a performance, when a drunk ran a light. Jeez."

"Jeez, what - jeez," Don said as he turned the car onto the main road for the drive into the city, checking for Rose's lights behind them.

"The guy who hit her was an MP leaving an election party. He walked away with a few scratchesand she wound up in a coma. I've met this guy," Jake said.

"Who is he?" Marcus growled.

"Nigel Eden, he's a member of the House of Commons from Central London. I voted for him. How did I miss this bit of news?"

"Probably in a tunnel somewhere," Don muttered.

"Yeah." Jake reached up to turn his mic back on. "Rose, you remember Nigel Eden, he came to headquarters last summer, for the environmental conference?"

"Yeah," she answered.

"He's the guy that put this girl in a coma, do you think we should swing by, just to make sure…."

"Neil wouldn't…." Marcus protested. "He's just a little confused, Jake, and from the sounds of it seriously depressed. That does not make him a vengeful nut job."

"Jake, Marcus is right. We need to focus. We're on the way to the flat. You need to get to the care home."

o0o

Daniel rubbed his temple, in a vain effort to ease the dull ache boring into the side of his head. He'd had the strangest dream, with flashes of pregnant men, interspersed with low voices arguing over secrets. Someone asked a question, and then went away. It was all a jumbled mess. He stretched, immediately regretting the action when a spasm gripped his leg. Cursing quietly, he smacked the concrete thing encasing it, only to remember the concrete thing wasn't concrete at all, but a cast. Somehow, he'd managed to break his friggin' leg. For the life of him, he could not remember how. He stared up at the ceiling, gritting his teeth as he forced slow breaths, until the spasm passed. He listened to the monitor beep, using the steady rhythm to put order to the thoughts tumbling in his head. Panic struck when the image of gold lightning flashed behind his eyes, until he realised that it was the memory of his own creation. That was just weird. Thoughts of that event hadn't bothered him for months.

A beautiful blond woman, looking sad, floated out of the darkness. He knew her face, cherished her voice; he could even see her pink tongue sticking between her teeth as she laughed, but her name wouldn't form inside his head. All he could think was 'flower'. Someone had yelled at her. It was there, just on the edge. He ached to know that she was safe. He squeezed his eyes closed, trying to remember yesterday. He'd gone to … he'd gone to school and mum called, scared. She was afraid of the man. But that wasn't right either, it wasn't mum, his mum was gone. Why couldn't he remember a bloody name? His fingers reached to trace the bandage encircling his head. The only thing that made sense- the red-eyed monster…. An alien, he'd run into an alien, and lost.

This time he couldn't stop the groan. His head hurt, his leg hurt, and he'd lost a battle with a bloody alien. The flurry of activity that groan brought startled him. Two figures rushed in from the edge of his peripheral vision. A wave of dizziness and nausea struck, when he turned too fast. If they attacked, he'd at least be able to use the contents of his stomach as a weapon. He immediately assessed the too short woman with glasses as no threat. The second, had dark hair, brown eyes and a Welsh accent. He knew that face, and her presence made no sense - at all. He closed his eyes, counted to ten to clear his muddled head, then reopened them, to see her grinning at him.

"Gwen?" Even to his ears, his voice sounded thick.

"Yeah," she answered.

"Am I back in?"

"Apparently so."

"Why are you here?"

"Taking care of you as usual," she quipped.

Daniel looked over at the short woman standing next to her. "Who's she?"

"She's one of your doctors, Katherine Hettinger. We call her Katie for short." She giggled at the face Katie pulled.

"Can I just ask- why are you in Scotland?"

"I'm not, you're in London."

His eyebrows knitted in confusion, fuelling a sudden wave of anger, as he struggled to sort through disjointed memories. "No, that's not possible." He tried to sit up, producing another wave of dizziness. "I was at the warehouse- the thing charged…. Who the hell are you?" he snapped, when Katie stepped closer. He jerked from the memory of a fist flying toward his face. The strength of his grip when he suddenly grabbed Gwen, surprised both women. "Don, where's Don," he yelled. "He promised to protect them, what did that fucking bastard do? Find Don. Oh, God, he's killed them, hasn't he!" Daniel screamed, shaking her. "Where is Don?"

"Daniel! Stop!" Katie pried his fingers from Gwen's arm. "Daniel, can you tell us exactly what you are remembering?"

Daniel collapsed against the bed. "Please," he begged, "find Don."

"Stay calm, and I will call him, but you can't be shouting or grabbing at people," Katie ordered firmly. "Now, tell me what you remember."

"A fist, I remember a fist," he answered.

"And Don telling you he would protect Nora?"

"Yes, please - call him."

Still heaving, Daniel nodded, watching Katie reach for her mobile and punch a number. He heard her say 'Marcus', bringing a huff from relief that he heard a name that he actually recognised. He zoned out, listening to one half of the conversation.

"Marcus, are you driving?" Katie said, keeping one hand on Daniel's shoulder, giving Gwen a chance to fix Daniel's meds.

"No, Don is. Why- what's wrong?"

"I have a very upset patient demanding Don. I would make a call upstairs, but he's so focused on Don, it's best to let him talk to him first."

"Don, pull over," Marcus ordered.

"What?" Don glanced sideways, confused.

"Pull over," Marcus repeated, showing him the mobile. "Someone wants to yell at you." iDaniel/i, he mouthed, when he heard his patient's panicked breathing.

Don pulled the car off the road and took the phone. "Daniel?" he asked, stunned that the man sounded remotely coherent.

"Don, you promised, where is she? You promised to take care of her. What happened to her? Did he hurt her, is that what happened?" Daniel peppered the questions so fast, that Don barely understood him.

"Daniel, calm down, or I hang up," Don thundered back, in his best cop voice. Silence followed. "Good, now, if you're talking about Nora, she's fine. Are you talking about her?"

"Did he kill her, is that what happened? Did he attack us?"

"Mate, I swear that she and Robbie are fine. They're both in the Tyler suite upstairs with her parents, and Pete and Jackie. Addie's with them; remember Addie?"

"That's it- the name. God, I thought…."

"Who's with you?"

"Um, some snotty, short lady and Gwen," Daniel answered.

Gwen? Don mouthed to Marcus.

Nurse, Marcus mouthed back. She relieved Mary.

"Daniel, by now Gwen has pushed the button to the suite to tell them you're awake. But, Cuz, you can't just kick off like a bloody toddler. Remember what you tell the kids in your class."

"My class?" Daniel huffed.

"Yeah, Daniel, what month is it, right now?"

"What?"

"Answer the question, the month. Tell me what you remember." Don squeezed his eyes shut in anticipation of the answer.

"Um, it's, um... it's the house. Addie got scared at the house and… the hearing, she was going to the hearing."

Don looked at Marcus, unsure of what to say. He thinks it's the first of October, Don mouthed.

"Tell him the truth."

"Cuz, listen okay, you were in an accident. You took a header down the steps at the mansion. It's First Day Eve, not October, do you understand me?"

"An accident?"

"Yeah, I'm on the job right now and I can't come. Do you remember what I do?"

"Um … um," Daniel clenched his eyes shut, trying his best to think of the word that he knew should be there. "You're a watcher, a… fuck!"

"Uh-uh, no cussing, that's your rules. I'm a copand I'm on the job. I promise, by the time you hang up, Nora will be at the door, and she will be fine. Rose is with us, and we'll all be back as fast as we can, okay? Can you give the phone back to Katie?"

"Rose?" Her smiling face flashed in his head, distracting him. "He wants you, I think," Daniel said, giving the phone back to Katie, collapsing back against the bed, feeling utterly stupid. How could he forget her name? His head pounded with the exertion.

Katie took the phone from his shaking hand. "Don? Thanks."

"Is he okay?" Don asked the psychiatrist.

"Yes, just confused. You did a great job calming him."

"Yeah, well thanks. Just- take care of him. Tell Nora we'll be back as soon as we can," he answered. "Here's Marcus," Don said, handing the phone to Marcus.

"How did he sound?" Jake asked.

"Confused," Don answered.

Harris drove away from the home, headed for the M25, when he saw the blue lights, signalling a police checkpoint for drunk drivers, sending him up a side road. He had planned to make the twenty-two mile journey, through the heart of London to Potter's Run. It was a great place for a safe house. That's what Elly's childhood home was now, a safe house. He gripped the steering wheel so tight, his hands ached. Traffic enforcement was out in full force, especially around the airport. He turned west out of Staines to avoid the checkpoints, choosing instead to use the less travelled routes across the city. It took a full eighty minutes, to reach Mutton Lane into the quaint little town. Quaint old homes, mixed with new homes that mimicked the old, lined the quiet street. Snowmen filled two thirds of the front gardens. Elly loved the little town. He remembered the first winter holiday he spent there. It was hard to believe that was already five years ago. Six years since the Troubles. So many things had changed, since that horrid night. All because of aliens like the freak.

The only blue lights that he'd seen were at accident sites along the motorway, because people refused to drive sensibly when the weather turned nasty. When he finally spotted the street sign for Holyfield Road, he let himself smile. The nervous exhaustion eased, when he safely turned on the tree lined street and drove past the now dormant Rose Garden, another place that Elly loved. In the spring and summer, whenever possible, she would take long walks or runs down its paths for relaxation. They had taken her last run together, the morning of her so called accident. Now, like the rest of London, the street was snowbound. Vainly scraped driveways, broke up the monotony of white.

The vacant English Tudor he wanted stood at the end of the street, but at night, with the automatic timing system putting the lights on, the yellow glow, cast from the windows, gave the place a homey, lived in look. He was glad that he'd paid to install the system when her mother was still alive. The maintenance crew he paid had come through and cleared the drive. Harris pulled in, reaching above the visor, to punch the garage opener. It reminded him of a whale opening its mouth, as it lifted up to let him drive in. The light came on as the front end of the Audi entered. Harris sat for a long moment, drew a breath, steeling himself against the pain that came with entering the house. When the cold seeping into the car became too much, he reached for the canister and stepped into the garage.

Harris walked through the door to the kitchen, setting the container on the table, as he headed for the thermostat to raise the temperature. He also turned off any light that might potentially show him moving around. Elly's mum had had a thing for heavy damask curtains that blocked drafts and vision. Harris closed all of them on the ground floor, since he had no intention of going upstairs. Once his privacy was secured, he checked the cupboards for something to fix for dinner. This wasn't what he'd planned for this night, but fate chose otherwise, and he intended to make the best of it. He pulled out a couple of pots, emptied a tin of roast beef, and reached for the box of mashed potatoes and a tin of beans. It wasn't exactly the best dinner, but it would fill the empty spot in his stomach. He grabbed the remote for the telly and tuned to the Graham North show for his annual First Day Eve bash.

He let out a laugh at something Graham said, then turned his attention to pulling a drawer open to retrieve a spoon to stir the congealed mess in the pot. The sound of his voice sounded strange, in the otherwise relative quiet of the house. It sounded hollow and empty, prompting him to the turn up the volume up on the telly. The laughter from the audience covered aching loneliness and footsteps crunching the snow outside. He didn't notice a second black SUV pulling up across the street from the front of the house.

Don waved wordlessly at Rose to take her team and circle the back of the house. He motioned to Marcus to keep low. With the physician safely between the two agents, the three men waited, giving Rose the time she needed to take up a position by the back door. The thermal imager showed Harris in the kitchen. Don wanted to chuckle. The poor blighter might be a five star physician, but as a criminal, he was woefully inadequate, lacking the most basic element of a thief stupid enough to break the States Secrets Act: the sense to get out of the country.

The three men eased across to the security box tucked behind an evergreen bush by the garage door. Jake ran a demagnetizing scanner across the box, waiting for the alarm to turn off, before they triggered the garage door to raise up. The men eased past the Audi. Don shined his torch into the vehicle and shook his head at the others. He tapped his mic twice to signal Rose telling her the canister wasn't in sight, relieved that she tapped back once, telling him that she'd spotted the canister in the kitchen.

The three eased toward the kitchen door. Don's hand on the door knob, Jake scanned again for Harris' location, smiling when he tapped the screen, showing the man had moved from the kitchen to the dining room. Don drew his weapon, while Jake drew his laser sighted trank gun, and they stepped into the kitchen. Marcus grimaced with the thought that one of his oldest friends might wind up shot in front of him. They moved silently to the doorway of the dining room and levelled their weapons at Harris' back. The silence shattered when Don cleared his throat.

"Neil, old buddy, what did you do?" Marcus asked, as the startled man whirled around.


	48. Chapter 48

Daniel closed his eyes, trying to force order to jumbled thoughts. He wanted to ignore the hand on his shoulder and the unfamiliar voice in his ear, but she was persistent and that was aggravating. He wanted to tell her to shut it. The thought had a certain appeal - except telling a woman to shut it was rude. He'd heard that somewhere, he was sure of it. So, much against his wishes, he opened his eyes to look in the face of the woman that he didn't remember ever meeting. She kept nattering at him, forcing him to focus on her mouth.

"I'm going to show you a mirror. I want you to tell me the name of the man you see," she was saying.

That was stupid. He glanced up at Gwen, who just nodded, encouraging him to look in the mirror. The face startled him. Dark circles under his eyes made them look a bit sunken. A day's stubble, combined with an oxygen cannula, made him look older than the thirty four years he'd decided was appropriate the day after he was - he and Rose he corrected, were dropped off. He looked every day of the Doctor's 900 plus years. At the moment, he felt them too. Why couldn't he feel him in his head anymore? How could it be New Year's or First Day Eve, as they called it here? It meant that another Christmas had gone to hell. _They don't call it that here,_ he thought, _It's … it's called…. Why can't I think of the damn word? _Frustration with the inability brought a soft groan.

"You cut off my hair," he finally muttered, when he ran his fingers across the dressing wrapped around his head, then shoved the mirror away.

"Yeah, they didn't have a choice," Gwen answered.

"I had - nice … that's just not right," he said, pulling a face.

"Tell us that person's name," Katie ordered.

"That's - this is just bollocks." Daniel glared at the woman placing the mirror back in his hands. She looked as old as he felt. He tested its weight in his hand, considering whether to throw it at a wall. He honestly had no clue why he held back.

Kate recognised the struggle and building anger in his eyes and moved to distract him with a gentle tap on the glass. "Name." She used enough firmness in her voice to get him to look up at her.

Daniel huffed, then shifted the mirror in his hand. "Daniel Barrow, good enough," he snapped.

"Actually - it's bloody brilliant." Both women looked at each other with broad grins.

"How is knowing my name so bloody brilliant? I'm not an idiot. Gwen, can't you make her leave? She's annoying and my head hurts."

"Daniel, you trust me, right?" The nurse cupped her hand around his cheek, forcing him to meet her eyes. "Since the first time we met, I've always taken good care of you, right?"

"Yeah, but …." he whinged.

"Trust me when I tell you that you've had a serious head injury. You were in a coma for several days, and when you woke up enough to talk, you thought you were the Doctor - Rose's Doctor. You got very upset when we told you otherwise, so telling us your name and recognising your face is a very big deal. You need to be patient and listen, no matter how dumb it sounds, alright?"

"I'm scared, Gwen, properly scared. I remember how the trees smelt and it was today, and you say I'm off - by a lot. I can't - words Gwen, they just get up and leave and my head - it bloody hurts. It does. I want to see her."

"Nora?"

"Please, I just need to see…."

"I know and you will, I promise, but before we can let anyone in, you need to answer Katie's questions. It is important. Over the next few days we will ask them a lot, okay? It's Katie's job. She will help your work through all the worries." Gwen smiled when he nodded.

"Good, I 'm not going to bite," Kate chuckled. "First, how's your head feel," Katie asked.

"I told you, it hurts."

"When you sat up, did it make it hurt worse? Were you dizzy or nauseous?"

"Yeah, a bit -like after riding a tilt a whirl. If I'm still, it's not so bad."

"Alright, this time we're going to raise your head up nice and slow, until we have you upright. If it's too much, tell us calmly, okay."

"Is this really London?"

"Yes it is, and it's really First Day Eve," Katie confirmed. "Daniel, I know that right now, you feel like you are swimming through mud. Your thoughts are racing, but Gwen's right, yesterday you couldn't tell us who you were, and most of what you said was nonsense." Katie drew a breath. "Can you remember your TARDIS and how you came here?"

"What?" Daniel's heart raced. "What?" he repeated.

"Tell me about the Doctor."

"How do you …."

"I told you - I know you - all about you."

"Gwen?" He turned to her, suddenly terrified.

"It's okay, you told her."

"I never - why would -"

"We talked about your creation the day of your accident. But when you woke up, you thought you were this man." Katie reached to the bedside stand for a picture showing the Doctor's eighth self.

Daniel stared at the picture. "That's…. That's the way he was, after he re - um, the word, it's um…."

"Regenerated," Katie filled in.

"Right, where did you get that? I did that."

"We had Jake bring your sketches from the house, so that we could use them to help you understand who you were, because you insisted that you were this Doctor. You kept asking where Grace was. Who was Grace?"

"Grace? A friend - she was his friend." He traced a finger across the etching, finally squeezing his eyes shut, as he tried to figure this out.

"We gathered that, what else do you remember about your dad?

"He - um, we were on a beach and he left us."

"Do you remember how you got to the beach or - how you came to be?"

"Um, there was a battle and …." Daniel grimaced as the flash of his creation hit. "He's gone, he's not in my head, but I don't …." Daniel scrubbed his hands across his face, pushing his oxygen out of his nose. "Awghh, I don't want to think anymore."

"It's all right, you're doing really well. My job and the job of the therapist will be to help you get the rest back. We have lots of time to talk about," Katie reassured him. "The first step is to get you sitting up, and then, while Gwen gets your supplement and medicine in you, I will go round up everyone but Robbie."

"Robbie - Robbie's here too, really? He likes me." A tired grin broke across Daniel's face with the thought of the little boy who'd called him a funny name. "Spaceman - he called me his spaceman," Daniel said, when Gwen handed him two tablets.

.

* * *

Katie walked out to the waiting room to see a five people gathered just feet from the doorway. The one person she didn't see was an active six year old. "Robbie?" she asked with a smile.

"Dad's got him in and Tony in the bath," Nora replied.

"Good, I think that's a visit that should wait a bit." Katie looked at Mrs McGregor carefully, couching her words. "Daniel is much more coherent than this afternoon. Much of his - nonsense thinking of the last couple of days seems to have resolved. He knows his name and he remembers the circumstances surrounding coming to London last spring. There are still holes, of course, including the last couple of months. He's still having trouble with his words, which may go on for a while, so Saki's services are much needed. He is also emotionally very labile. That will slowly improve. I will be providing his therapy for that. His headache is still fairly severe, but his vertigo has improved. So all that said, I think you should go say hi," Katie said with a smile. "Nora first."

.

Nora drew a breath, then knocked on the door. All she wanted was to hear him call her name. She didn't want to ask him if he remembered anything. She wanted those haunted, somewhat dopey eyes to know that she was really his life partner. She wasn't sure why, but her stomach rolled, forcing her to swallow to force its contents back down. When she felt in control, she tapped on the door. "Can I come in?" Nora asked from the door.

"Nora," Daniel breathed her name.

The grin that broke on her face, brought one from him. She barely noticed Gwen stepping away. Seconds later, she felt Daniel's hands cupping her face, pulling her forehead to his. "You're all right, I was afraid. They said you were okay, but…. Where's Robbie?"

"I'm fine. Robbie is with my dad upstairs. We're all fine. I missed you so much."

"He didn't hurt you? That's not what happened, is it? He didn't come back?"

"No, sweetie, he didn't come back. Ian is in jail. We were at the Tylers for a party and a commitment ceremony - our commitment ceremony. You planned it all out, but you had a headache and then a seizure, and you fell down the stairs. When you did, you broke your leg and fractured your skull."

"But I was - I was at your house," he whispered. "I remember - vampires."

"Zombies, we watched zombie movies and ate popcorn." Nora smiled. "But that was a while back. We live together now - in your house, with Addie and Robbie."

"Flower - god, no …." He shook his head in frustration, wanting to rage that the word flew out of his head as quickly as it came. His breath quickened, bordering on hyperventilating. "She left - we live together - like a family?"

"We are a family, love. We love each other very much. Rose is still your friend. Right now, she and Don are working a case. They'll be back soon. Just breathe and listen to me. Addie is outside with mum and the Tylers. Dad has Robbie and Tony in the bath. He wants to see you, but first you need to eat."

"They cut off my hair," he whinged.

"Yeah, they did."

"We were going to have a ceremony? For us?"

"Yes - we were."

"God, I'm sorry - I ruined it. Nora - I can't remember."

"No, you didn't - we will be together for as long as I live. I swear."

"I want to go home - with you."

"You will, I promise, for ever and very soon. How about you see Addie and the others, okay?" Nora cupped her hands around his face.

"And Robbie?

"You can see him in the morning. Everyone else first, then you sleep. Every day will be better now." Nora kissed his forehead.

o0o

Neil Harris cautiously slid a hand toward the canister, until his surgeon's fingers wrapped around the cold metal. He toyed with idea of throwing it at the blonde man on the right. Noble had a gun, a real gun. If he took out the one he didn't know, then in all likelihood, Noble would shoot him. Not the best way to end a brilliant career, but then his career was over anyway. He pulled the canister toward him. His eyes never left Don's until a little red dot appeared, mid point of his left pectoralis major. The dot made him smile, but didn't stop him from tightening his grip around the canister.

"Neil, don't be stupid," Marcus begged. "They are both expert marksmen. Even if by some miracle you managed to get past them, there are three more Torchwood agents outside. One of them is as about as narked at you as Don is. What did you think you were doing?"

"You've been to the care home Marcus, I know you have. Did you see her? Did you see her on the tapes? She was so beautiful, Marc - inside and out. A damn drunk took her away. Where was your concern for her, Marc, like you have for the freak?"

"Neil, you never asked me to see her, but even if I had, there would have been nothing more that've I've could have done."

"But his blood, Marcus- his blood will save her. Whatever is in his DNA, it will fix her. "

"It won't work, Neil. Hell, Daniel nearly died when he first came here, because of the differences in our natural energies."

"Mr Harris," Rose's voice came from behind them. She holstered her own weapon and pushed past Don, gently pushing his gun down as she stepped in front of him. "Do you know what diesel fuel does in petrol engine?"

"What?"

"If you have a petrol tank full of diesel fuel, the fuel injectors in your engine would inject the diesel fuel into the engine's cylinders. The spark plugs would fire, but nothing would happen. Because the diesel fuel doesn't evaporate very well, the spark plugs would have nothing to ignite, and the engine would never start. Daniel's blood is like diesel and Elly is a petrol tank. If you put his blood in her or his DNA in her, her own bio energy would spark, flare and then die, potentially taking her as well. What you want to do is never going to happen. Please, Mr Harris, believe me, what you want will not work. Even if you managed to find a cure, Torchwood would never allow its use because of the harm it would cause. If people thought a miracle cure would save their loved ones, there would be riots at hospitals."  
"Listen to her, Neil. One way or another, we are getting that canister back," Don promised, "and you are coming back with us. You can talk with Mr Tyler about how to solve this mess you created."  
Harris laughed. He turned sideways in the chair, but kept his hand on the cylinder. "You people - you're all idiots. You talk about him as if he were a person. He's not - he's a thing that looks human! My Elly -"  
Rose's face softened as she struggled for the words. "Your Elly, Mr Harris, isn't a person, not anymore and I am so sorry that what happened to her, happened. But Daniel can't fix her. He isn't a freak; he's a gentle, brilliant man, with a partner and a step son who love him as much as you loved your Elly. If he could do something for Elly, he would, but he can't. We're taking his blood and you back to Torchwood, you don't have a choice."  
"There are always choices. Choices to live and choices to die," Neil snarled.  
When his expression hardened, Don saw the expression in Harris' eyes change, shifting. Without thought he yanked Rose back, as his gun came back up with the sound of Marcus screaming, "Neil, don't!" Jake fired the trank gun, hitting Harris squarely, just as the canister flew toward Rose and Don. Instinct sent his hand up to pull the cartridge sticking in his shoulder out. Marcus moved to catch his friend as the drug began coursing through his body, rendering it impossible for him to stand.  
"Neil, I told you what would happen."  
"You killed her Marcus," Harris mumbled. His speech had gone thick, his eyes glazing over as the drug entered his brain.  
"No, buddy, a drunken MP did that three years ago," Marcus replied as his friend went limp in his arms.  
"Now this is just great," Jake grumbled. "Wilson," he growled through his mic, to a waiting agent, "target secured. Get a stretcher and a clean up crew in here. I want this house sanitized."  
"I could have talked him down," Rose snapped.  
"No, Rose, you couldn't have. Be glad Jake hit him first. I would have killed him," Don answered, suddenly feeling very tired.  
Rose whirled to face him, ready to tear into him, when she stopped. "Why," she asked, "why would you have killed him?"  
"Because he was trying to kill you," he answered, then turned on his heel to walk away.  
o0o

Don walked back in Daniel's room, fully intending to whisper goodbye and then go home - back to Glesga. It was now midnight, the beginning of a brand new year. The count down was over and it was just another moment he'd spent alone doing the job. This was supposed to be a night spent snogging Rose, not chasing nutters. At least Harris was in lockdown. Rose had volunteered to do the necessary paperwork and Jake was talking to Pete. Don opened the door to see Nora dozing next to Daniel. He was sound asleep, her hand clutched in his. The second the door opened, she woke, straightening up when she saw him. The smile on Nora's face was warm, making Don wish that he was laying in the bed and that it was Rose sitting there. The audible sigh he let out clouded her expression.

"Did you find him," she whispered.

"Yeah, he's in holding. Katie can work out what do with him tomorrow."

"What did he want?" Nora asked, confused by the action of the doctor who helped save Daniel's life.

"He thought he could save his ex girlfriend by cracking Daniel's DNA code. She's in a permanent coma," Don replied.

"Oh my God, Don." When her voice raised, Daniel stirred, pulling her hand to his chest. "That poor lost man," she finished, when it was plain Daniel would stay asleep. "What's Pete going to do?"

"I don't know. How is he?"

"He's better. One look at Jackie and he begged her not to slap him until tomorrow. He told her he was sorry if he made Flower mad. I thought Jackie would burst into tears, but she just reminded him that it was Rose, and the slap could wait a couple of weeks. I have no idea what that was all about. He curled into Addie like a little boy in his mother's arms. Everybody nearly lost it when he asked mum's permission to hold my hand. I don't know what he'd done if she'd said no. He hasn't let go since."

"That's good. The slap thing - Jackie has one hell of a right hand, and I can tell you from personal experience, that she is not afraid to use it if she thinks you've insulted her family."

Nora chuckled. "I can believe that. She's a remarkable woman. Speaking of personal experiences, how are you? I heard about Rose."

"I'm fine, I am just - tired."

"Can you imagine how she feels?"

"No, probably glad to see my backside, so she can dream about him." Don regretted the words they instant they were out of his mouth. When Nora rolled her eyes, it was confirmation that he was an idiot. He didn't say the word, but she said them anyway. Having a Scottish accent didn't make them sound any better.

"You really are a dumb Canuck, aren't you? Tell me something, do you know where these two were nine months ago, Don?"

"No, not really, fighting some alien thing because of the stars, I suppose. I was chasing a murderer across central London."

"I had a long talk with Jackie earlier. She told me things that Daniel never talks about. She said that since I knew the truth of him, that I should know it all. She told me how Rose struggled to find a way back to her Doctor, first because she was heart broke, and then because things in the stars started going wrong. When she finally found him, Jackie and her friend followed to protect her. They all walked into an invasion of their Earth. They were fighting these things she called Daleks. She said they had fought them twice on her world that she knew of, maybe more. Rose found her Doctor in time to see him shot down in front of her, but he lived. He changed and healed himself and then they were on a spaceship, forced to watch a group of people obliterated, while the monster who engineered the whole thing cackled in glee. Her words, not mine. Can you imagine what it must have been like to be held helpless, forced to see that?" Nora glanced over at Daniel and let out a small sigh.

"When they thought they were next," she continued, "a thing, called a TARDIS, appeared in front of them and this man comes bursting out. There you are, knowing that you and everything you love is about to be destroyed by this insane thing, and you watch a man come racing out of a cupboard toward the monster, only to see him shot down, too? He is an exact duplicate of the man standing next to you. He shouldn't exist, couldn't possibly exist, and in fact, until a weird impossible accident happens, didn't exist until minutes before, but there he is -getting shot down too. Don, Rose has seen things we can't imagine, lost more than we can imagine. What harm is there if she wanted to pretend with you for a while that none of it happened? She didn't lie to you - she lied to herself. And you walked off like - like a wounded bear from bloody Canada."

"Who are you?" Don asked, incredulous of the woman in front of him.

"What?"

"When I met you, you were a fried, single mum, building a business who'd met a geeky, skinny bloke. You looked so - fragile. Look at you are this person who is holding us together. Where've you been hiding?"

Nora flashed a tight smile. "He makes me brave. He talked me into facing Ian and my fears. He loved me, Don - me. He didn't pity me because of things, he didn't pity Robbie, and he defended me all without yelling. There is such a way about him and it makes you want to fight. You feel it or you would never have joined this lot."

"But you hate Torchwood."

"Yeah, I do because it puts him at risk and it scares me. But this last week, I've come to like the people - even Rose." She smiled. "How many women like the ex girlfriends? Go talk to her, Don. You don't have to marry her, but don't make the mistake she did. She ran from Daniel because she thought she was being disloyal to her love, don't let her do it again. Teach her this world is not so bad. It might not go anywhere, but she needs a man she can trust - at least until she can trust her own instincts again."

Don sighed deeply. Daniel shifted, grumbling, then lay still again. He walked over and kissed her forehead. "I wish I'd met you first. Can I ask how you plan on taking care of him, when you get him home? You'll have to go back to work and I have to go back to Glesga in a couple of days. Addie can't get him up and down, and the therapists will only be there during the day."

"Howie." She answered.

"Howie?" he repeated, surprised. Despite the man's loyalty, he wasn't sure what he could offer.

"He was coming to the commitment ceremony, but when we had to call everyone to cancel, he's called me almost every day since. Did you know that last autumn, before the warehouse thing, Daniel spent an entire night on the phone with Howie, talking him down from offing himself? It was the third anniversary of his partner's murder."

"I didn't know his partner was murdered."

"He was beaten unconscious for being gay. He lasted three weeks. They'd taught Howie to care for him at home, but the night before he went home, he had a stroke and died. He said that's when he got so brazen about being gay, hoping someone would beat him up. Anyway, he's offered to take time from work to help. Pete's putting it right with his boss."

"Good. He'll do better with someone he knows."

"Yeah, there's the thing, at the moment, he doesn't remember how he knows Howie or exactly who he is. They talked for a minute and he just flashed me the most adorable look that said 'who is he?' You know what he does remember?"

"What?"

"His kids at school." She laughed. "He's worried about Melody Pond regressing- giving up on herself, and someone named Millie being shunted off to a home."

"It would be that, wouldn't it?" Don chuckled. "When I talked to him on the phone tonight, telling him to keep cool like his class, it shut him up long enough to convince him that you were okay. I wasn't sure if he remembered them, or if it just confused him. At least if he's remembering students, it means he's thinking more. The wheels are spinning; the lights are coming back on."

"Yeah, slowly but surely. If you listen to Kate and the others, it's miraculously quick. I just want him back. I'm sorry - sorry," she sniffled. "I guess I don't have it together as much as you think," she smiled.

"Yeah - you do."

"When we get home, I'll ask Sarah if he can visit them. As soon as he's steady on a frame, we're going back to the guest house, and then when Saki and Dylan think that he's ready, we're going home. A community nurse will follow him there and I'll talk to Sarah Jane about letting him visit the class."

"You have it all planned."

"Except that it might be a month and Robbie needs to go to school. I don't want him going back to Glesga with mum and dad, because the Filsons might try to something. Tony's school is private, and they don't do special needs."

* * *

A haggard Neil Harris sat across the table from Pete Tyler and the young blond woman from the house. The effects of the tranquilizer dart left him glassy eyed. He sat, slumped down in the chair, refusing to make eye contact with either. He still felt out of sorts and thick headed, but he had no intention of letting this lot know how he felt. His head ached and he desperately wanted a cup of coffee. Instead of asking for one, he sat looking at them. Rose left, returning minutes letter with a steaming cup of coffee and two white tablets.

"I got hit by the stuff in that trank dart on a training mission. It seemed like a good idea at the time, to understand its effects. It left me feeling like crap. The paracetamol and coffee will help clear the fog."

"You think I'm taking something from you? I'm not that big of an idiot."

"Mr Harris, you should swallow the pills," Pete said. "It's not tainted. Once you've swallowed, we can talk. You need a clear head to understand your options."

Harris snorted, "You're giving me options? As I recall, you told me that you would bury any one who harmed the freak."

"I don't believe I used the word freak and you haven't harmed him. But I can't let you go wandering off with his secrets, either. You should swallow the tablets."

Harris glanced at the packet. At least it was sealed, its pharmacy number still intact. He took a swallow of the coffee, noting that it was sweetened, black and strong. The combination of sugar and caffeine would boost his energy. He pooped the packet and swallowed the pills, washing it down with another sip of the coffee. No one said anything, waiting for his head to clear. He didn't want it to clear. He'd failed his Elly. The freak would get well and his Elly would stay in limbo, until pneumonia or kidney infection would take her. "So," he finally spoke, "what are my so called options?"

"Katie will admit you to a private psychiatric facility under a false identity, with a diagnosis of depression with an acute psychotic break. You'll be kept drugged until such time as we have convinced you of the truth of it, and then you will be released to pick up your life as it's been. That's option one. Option two is pretty much the same except you will be given targeted ECT therapy, obliterating the last twenty four hours of your life. You'll be held until we're sure that it's worked. Your last option is to be buried in the Ukraine, surrounded by our agents, with no access to the internet. The first two options, you'll see Elly, the last, you will never come back to England again. In all of them, you will be removed as her guardian, so that her care is supervised by someone with a clear head."

"You can't take my Elly from me. I'm all that's keeping her alive!"

"To who's benefit, Mr Harris? Not hers and certainly not yours."

"You're a bloody murderer." Harris pushed away from the table, unsteady on his feet. "You can't do this."

"I can, Mr Harris, and I will, if you don't see reason."

"So, I let Katie wipe my memory with Electro Convulsive therapy, you leave Elly alone, and let me take care of her, I forget the freak."

"Pretty much, that's about it. Agree or …."

"How do you sleep at night, Mr Tyler?"

"After six years of keeping this planet safe from aliens who mean us harm and humans who are nearly as bad, I sleep quite well, Mr Harris. I told you, Daniel is almost like a son to me."

"Must screw with your daughter's head then, eh?" Harris snarled.

"Mr Harris," Rose said, "My head is just fine. We can't let you do what you want. There are aliens here, scattered across the planet in hiding. They're here by accident, the same way Daniel wound up here. It's our job to defend the innocent ones and eliminate the bad ones. You can't leave here with knowledge that can create fear, wreck havoc out there, or change medical discoveries based on his blood. You can't change the time lines meant for this planet. That's just the way it is."

"Well with that then I guess I will - think about my options."


	49. Chapter 49

_"Wake up, Pilot. Wake up and see me."_

_The voice cut through the blackness shifting Daniel to the shadows of somewhere in between consciousness and oblivion. She was there holding her hand out to him waggling her fingers encouraging him to come out of the shadows to join her. He strode out of the darkness to stand on the edge of burnt orange grass. Twin suns had just begun their rise above the horizon already bringing heat to the late summer day. He turned in a small circle enjoying the feeling of the suns warmth on his face. It felt so good to be home, where he could hear his own language in the chatter of the servants and hear his mum call out to him. Except the woman calling him now had a decidedly West London accent not Northern Gallifreyan. He hunted the horizon for her finally spotting her coming down the hill her red hair swinging about her shoulders an aura of gold shimmering around her as she strode toward him. The sight of his arm encased in the sleeve of his well worn leather motorcycle jacket surprised him when it shot up in the air seemingly on its own. It should have been inside his beloved brown duster coat. Then he remembered that the coat belonged to another person. _

_"Hello Pilot, you look pretty good, bald head and all." _

_"Oi, it will grow back," he protested. "Why are we here - on Gallifrey?" _

_"Well, I guess because you've been wishing for home and to me this is home. I hope you're not always gonna be such big dunce. You keep casting out, looking for a link, and I'm the only thing around to link up with, so - I came. We're on our own now, spaceboy, just you, me and my mum's other child protecting this whole universe. I haven't finished though so I don't know if a parallel Gallifrey survived here or not. I guess we'll find out - later than sooner, though."_

_"Finished? You're barely more than a bit of coral. How are we linking anyway?"_

_"With a lot of effort on my part, it's taking a lot out of me. It's too soon for this."_

_"I hate it here, it's too confusing. I can't even feel it turn here."_

_"But you can, Pilot, why do you think that you're a dizzy dunce? Come here," she ordered. _

_._

* * *

_Daniel moved until the woman's glow encompassed them. He felt cool fingertips brush against his temples tugging his forehead to hers. The feel of her cool skin against his washed over him bringing immediate relief to the ever present pain behind his eyes. Threads of gold began weaving in and around his brain. The two stood locked in a silent communication as she wormed her way through the damaged areas of his brain and then spread out through his body. The beat of his tiny embryonic heart grew stronger its vascular system extending out to form the start of a separate vascular system. His muscles relaxed making it nearly impossible to stand. He just wanted to fall into her, letting her swallow him whole, but she pulled away stroking his cheek. "I've come every night to do this, but you were so lost in the darkness that you didn't see me."_

_"Don't leave me, okay?" he whispered._

_"I won't, Pilot. Soon you will be able to discern timelines again. The children of the past will travel as one in the future. Our family, young Pilot, just as we should be, now - sleep."_

_Daniel's knees buckled leaving him unable to stand. She took the weight of his body against her then eased him down to the soft grasses. The warmth of the suns flooded through him relaxing every muscle making it impossible to stay awake. His last clear thought before descending into darkness was a single word - home._

Daniel sat in the wheelchair half listening to Saki. It was just eleven and he was already exhausted by the morning's activities. Day three of the new year began with the struggle to remember the dream sitting just inside the shadows of his mind. Bits of images floated through, twin suns, his mum - none of it made sense, made worse because he'd barely had time to wake up properly before this lot descended. They seemed determined to fill every waking moment with something, physical therapy, speech therapy, followed by the annoying short lady talking about practising relaxation techniques then lunch then it started all over again. He turned his attention to the dream. His mum/ the lady had told him something, something important; it was just there, on the edge but fled when Saki cleared her throat to regain his attention. She pulled cards at random and then made him put them back in order, followed by identifying things that he should know. The whole thing was boring leaving him, with an intense desire to run somewhere, anywhere.

"Daniel," Saki said reaching to tap him on the shoulder then turned his face to hers. "Are you all right, you appear to be losing your focus."

"I'm fine, what did you want?"

"Can you show me the steps required to start a car?" she repeated.

"Well that's a bit bollocks. What kind of car, new - old - does it have a remote start, a push button start, or a keyed ignition?"

"Daniel, please," Saki chuckled. "Just put the cards in order that will show me how to start a car - step by step."

Daniel flipped the cards over, staring at them. It was a simple request; put the cards in order, how hard could that be. He put the picture of a sedan first as the others seemed to move and dance around the table. He grabbed up the card with a key studying it. He was a genius, he knew that. "The galactic co-ordinates for Gallifrey are 10-0-11-0-0 by 0-2 from Galactic Zero Centre. It's three times the size of Earth Prime and orbits its suns every forty-nine days. Earth Prime galactic coordinates - 179° longitude-56'-39.4", +0° - 2' -46.2" latitude, distance from centre is seven thousand, nine hundred- forty parsecs," he said with a shrug, "plus or minus four hundred and twenty."

"Daniel, stay calm and take a breath," Saki said rubbing his shoulder.

"Right, organisation is the key. The study of maths, a group of related sciences, including algebra, geometry, and calculus, concerned with the study of number, quantity, shape, and space and their interrelationships by using a specialized notation," he blew harshly. "The Dewey decimal system by Melvin Dewey used in libraries for organizing non-fiction publications into subject categories corresponding to three digit numerals, with further specification expressed by numerals following a decimal point. Organisation that's what this needs," he said breathing heavily. "Bloody stupid…." He sent the cards flying through the air.

The cards settled to the floor just as Don walked in. "That a card trick gone wrong or you having a tantrum?" Don asked.

"I can't start the bloody, fu-"

"Uh, uh, we had that talk. Take a breath and tell me."

"I can't do the bloody car," he snapped, "and don't tell me it's better today!"

"Daniel, it is better than yesterday," Saki countered. "Yesterday, you called Nora, Rose several times, and Rose - Flower. It's gone past eleven and you've not done that at all today. I think this is a good time for a break anyway. We will pick this up after lunch. Mary will be in soon with your snack." The slim oriental woman rose gracefully from her seat picking up the scattered cards as she headed for the door.

Daniel turned his attention to Don, "Get me out of here - please," he whispered watching Saki walk out of the room. "We can escape before Mary brings that awful tasting mess they call a snack."

Don swallowed the urge to laugh, but kept his expression neutral. "Where is it you'd like to go?"

"Anywhere, I want to - run, breathe fresh air instead of recirculated sterilised crap coming through multiple filters. Some place where I can think." Daniel looked up at Don, his expression turned sombre. Something was off with the man who called him cousin, it was in his eyes. Daniel studied him, the intensity of his gaze forced Don to shift. Then Daniel realised what it was. "I had fun last night. Nobody nattering at me about what I remember - - who I remember. It was nice just playing cards with you, Pete and Jake. I'm not sure Nora's dad had much fun."

"Yeah, well, Mr McGregor is a bit - -".

"Stiff," Daniel said with a smile. "They're leaving today, going back to Glesga. I don't really remember them, but it was nice of them to come." He twisted the belt of his dressing gown. "You're leaving too, aren't you?" he asked. He watched Don's eyes widen - just for a second and knew he was right.

"Yeah, you know that's a bit unnerving," Don replied.

"What is?"

"Knowing what I'm going to do before I say it."

"You do it - with criminals." Daniel half smiled. "I'm right, though, aren't I?"

Yeah, you are. Work calls, quite loudly in fact. The Chief Inspector requested my presence by tomorrow," he answered.

"It was a Queen."

"Excuse me, what?" Don arched an eyebrow confused by the comment.

"The card I couldn't remember, it was the queen of diamonds."

"That it was, and you cousin, pulled all four winning sixty quid off of me"

Daniel swallowed when he heard the word cousin. They weren't, Daniel knew that, and there was something about how Don looked at him that broadcasted that he knew too, but was trying to hide it. Daniel realised that not only did Don know what he was, but it was probably why he was leaving. "I'm not your cousin - not really. You know that, don't you?" The question tumbled out.

Don swallowed. "How about that change of scenery, eh? Maybe - if we move fast, I can get you on the lift before anyone notices we've absconded, hey." Don moved the table away and stepped behind the wheelchair in an obvious attempt to avoid the question in Daniel's eyes.

Daniel's hands moved to stop the wheelchair's forward movement. "You do know, don't ya?"

"Yeah, I do." Don walked around to face him. "A couple of days ago, I had a long talk with Rose about some stuff and it all came up. I know what you are and where you are from. She told me about your - creation and how you were abandoned here. I was a little narked at first, but then I thought, maybe the accident that killed her really transported Aunt Donna to your alternate universe where she met Rose's Doctor thus setting the stage to create you. That would still make you my cousin, wouldn't it?"

Daniel scoffed. "I might not be firing on all cylinders, but I don't think so. I never meant to lie - - it's just - - it was fun to pretend that I wasn't alone here. You know?"

"I know, and Daniel, you didn't lie, not really. The red head in your sketches looks exactly my dad's sister. And you certainly loved Gramps, probably as much as I did. As far as I'm concerned you're my cousin - - and my friend.

"So you're not leaving because I'm really some sort of freak of an impossible nature?"

Don pulled a face at the comment. "No, I really do have to get back to work. Why would you call yourself that?"

"I just thought…"

"Well don't. Daniel, you are probably the least freaky guy I know, and believe me, I have met some true freaks. Geeky yes, but never a freak - - well except for the part about talking to aliens and knowing more than everyone, that's a bit freaky. So, you still want to go for that spin?"

"God, yes. I want outside so I can breathe again, and … think."

"Well, I don't think outside is appropriate in your jim-jams. It's bloody cold." Don laughed

The waiting area outside Daniel's room was vacant leaving a straight shot to the glass doors opening to the main hall. Both Daniel and Don were amazed at the ease of their escape. Don picked up his pace trotting as he pushed the wheelchair to the lift. He kept a careful eye out for guards or worse - Mary whilst maneuvering Daniel inside. Both winced when his leg thumped against the wall. The closure of the lift doors covered Daniel's yelp. When the doors slid open again they were on the ground floor, Don poked his head out checking once more for angry faces. "We're clear," he grinned as he grabbed the arm of the chair to pull it closer. Now that the roads had cleared, and staffing at Torchwood and Vitex was back to normal, the empty hallway surprised Don. "Ya wanna race?"

"Oh, yeah," Daniel replied with a grin. "Let's leg it."

Don grabbed both handles, made _vrooming_ noises and took off running, pushing Daniel's chair as fast as he dared. Their blurred reflection in the expanse of windows brought a squeal of pure pleasure from Daniel. This was almost as much fun as - his motorcycle. He remembered his motorcycle. Not even the grey day could temper the moment as he threw his arms out whilst careening around a corner turning toward the cafeteria. The first empty hallway gave way to a hallway rapidly filling with the lunch crowd. Daniel braced himself for a crash when a woman unexpectedly stepped from an office nearly tipping the chair. Don swerved around the woman yelping in surprise. She jumped back letting loose with a string of epithets at the two idiots who just kept going, laughing at the startled secretary continuing their run for the cafeteria. They reached the doors just as the lunch crowd hit.

Don spun the chair around to back in to the queue not caring that they were bumping people out of the line, "Disabled person coming through," Don ordered backing through the doors paying little attention to the people behind him.

"Oi, watch it you bloody bug -"

Don froze without turning to look at the source of that voice. "- ger," she finished when she recognised the rude person behind her.

"Oh Canada, what have you done?" Addie added.

"Would the escapee from the medical unit return there - now!" Marcus' voice thundered through the speaker system just as Don faced two irate women.

"Hi Jackie," Daniel said sounding brighter than he had in days. He leaned over the wheelchair arm looking past Don waving. "Hi Addie, lunch anyone?"

Jackie stared at the two then turned loose on the hapless men starting with the one standing. "You bloody stupid man! Have you lost what little sense you were blessed with? How bloody stupid are you? Bringing him down here, exposing him to all sorts of germs as sick as his been."

"Injured, not sick," Daniel protested.

"He was going stir crazy upstairs, he wanted to a breath of -"

The sound of Jackie's hand meeting Don's cheekbone resounded above the hushed crowd scattering from the wrath of the boss' wife. A few murmured words of sympathy, whilst one person yelled '_get 'em good_ Mrs Tyler."

"Jackie, it wasn't -" Daniel tried to defend Don.

"You, I'll deal with you next. The only thing saving you from a good smack is that bandage wrapped around your bloody thick head. Nora goes off to get a tutor for Robbie and tell her parents goodbye and this is how you act. What if this ginger idiot tipped over your chair? Bet you didn't think about that did ya. Oi, you - security, get over here."

"Will security please locate Daniel Barrow and return him to the medical unit." Pete's voice thundered through the speaker.

"Cousin, I think we're in trouble. Ow!" Don protested when Addie smacked his hands away from the wheelchair handles.

"I'm not leaving until I smell clean air and see the snow," Daniel announced.

"Wanna make a bet, Sunshine," Jackie snarled as Addie pushed Don away from the chair.

A rush of cold air from the side door brought a round of protests when Don reached out to grab a handful of snow. "Heads up," he called sending the rushed together snowball toward Daniel hitting him square in the chest. The detective stood grinning listening to Daniel yelp in surprised protest. A grin spread across Daniel's face, his eyes locked with Don's as he scooped the mess up sending it flying back.

The pair of ya are nutters!" Jackie fussed whilst Addie began pushing the chair out of the cafeteria muttering oaths in German.

"Addie," Daniel said with mocked offence, "that's just rude."

.

Don stood next to Daniel as Peter Tyler walked in a small circle in front of them, casting an occasional angry glance at the two who looked first past him and then at their feet. Daniel wiggled his toes then stole a glance at Pete who was muttering something about jack-arsed idiots. He noticed the vein in the man's temple pulsing with each heart beat. The expression reminded him of Borusa standing in council chambers yelling at some misguided clerk. He shifted in his chair trying to think of something to say when Pete faced them full on.

"Imagine, if you will, me sitting at my desk going through a ream of back logged orders for my company whilst talking to Madam President who came to inquire about the well being of our hidden aliens and one Daniel Barrows when Harriet actually said, 'Pete isn't that Daniel?' I look over at the security monitors for this building in time to see a pair of idiots careening down the hallway nearly knocking over Shanna Cleary who, I might add, was on her way to my office with a report from her boss. Imagine one of the idiot's with his leg stuck out like a cob, waving his arms like a mad man yelling _whee_ and the other acting like he's running from a fire."

"Yeah, sorr-" Don started.

Pete's palm shot up. "Naht, not done. After spending a three days hovering over his bedside, scared to death that he wouldn't live and another week wondering how far," his eyes shifted to Daniel, "you would come back, where did you two get the idea it was a good thing to use the hallway as a raceway. God, there are two kids at my house who know the appropriate way to act inside a building. Don, really. What happened to a modicum of common sense?"

"He was feeling hemmed in and needed a breath of fresh air. He wanted to run so I-"

"So you decided to help him. Do you practice being mental on a regular basis because I expect more from my liaison officer. He has an excuse, I expect him to have lousy impulse control, but you - -you don't have an excuse. I've a good mind to ban you from the premises," Pete growled.

"Really," Daniel tried to defend, "It's not his fault; I just couldn't be locked in here any more. I'm going bonkers. The same ceiling, the walls, I can't even remember the sky. It was just a bit of fun, besides he's leaving."

"What?" Pete glared at Don.

"Yeah, I was going to tell you later. I've been recalled to duty by the Chief Inspector. I'm going back tonight."

"That's - great. You might want to tell Rose," Pete growled. "Marcus, check Daniel out."

"Oi, does everyone mind not talking over me like I'm a numpty sitting on a log," Daniel snapped louder than he intended.

"Daniel, take a breath," Marcus cautioned.

"No, quit telling me to take a breath. Every time I have something to say, I get told '_take a breath._' I'm sorry that I ruined everyone's holiday, but I want out of here. I can't breathe in this place. I just get -" He shot a pleading look at Don when the words stopped.

"Marcus is right, slow down. Tell them what you want."

"I want out of here. Please, I can do therapy at home. Just let me out of here - - please. No more monitors, or getting woke up when I've just gone to sleep. Let me at least see the sunlight. I promise, I'll do what you want, but let me go home, to my home, the one I built."

"Daniel," Marcus squatted in front of his patient and friend. "I'm sorry, but you are not strong enough to go back to Scotland. I doubt you could tolerate the trip without a seizure. It's just too soon for you to be in a helicopter."

Daniel clinched his fist trying to stay in control. "Please. I don't remember begging anyone for anything, but I'm begging you to let me out of here."

Marcus looked at the people around him and then at Daniel. "I'll make you a deal. Howie is coming this afternoon to work with Dylan on your strengthening exercises and how to help you on the frame. Mary will review taking your vital signs with him so he can back Addie up if she needs to go out. You've got at least nine weeks in that cast and at least a month more before you'll be off crutches. When this lot leaves, Mary and I will take out your staples. After that if you make it across the room on the frame with Dylan and Howie as backup without losing your balance, I'll agree to let you go back to the mansion tomorrow.

"Thanks, really," Daniel said with a grin a little surprised by the win. He glanced at Don, "I have one more favour - a big one."

"In for a penny," Pete replied.

"I want to see Jaggers."

"Jaggers, who the hell is Jaggers?" Jackie asked.

The looks on their faces surprised him. "The ginger bloke who fixed my leg, did I get it wrong?"

"A bit. His name is Harris. Why do you want to see him?" Pete asked obviously perplexed.

"I want to know why Don and Rose went after him. I want to know why he thought I was a freak.

Don left his spot beside him to join Marcus. "Daniel, how do you know that Rose and I went after him, and where did you hear anyone calling you a freak?"

"I could say, I dreamt it, but truth told, people talk when they think a sick person is asleep. They whisper in corners trying not to be heard. I heard folks, you all muttering about the last couple of days. Pete asked Jake if the arrangements were made when they came in last night and this morning before Nora left, she asked Marcus what you planned to do. Amazing what sticks in this thick head innit?"

"You are not going anywhere near that nutter," Jackie declared. "Marcus has already found another bone doctor. He's coming this afternoon. That nutter needs to fade away."

Daniel ignored Jackie turning to Pete, "I can't let you do anything to hurt him. More than that, I want to know what I said or what I did to him. I don't remember ever meeting him before."

"You didn't do anything to him and until the night in the OR when he set your leg, he never met you. His thinking went wrong, that's all. He nicked something he shouldn't and Rose and I got it back. That's all there is to it." Don explained. "Jackie's right, you need to stay away from him."

"No, I want to talk to him. I will be very annoying until I do."

Pete stood with his arms crossed saying nothing as Daniel talked. When he stopped Pete blew a harsh breath. "Your right, you should see him. After lunch, I'll take you to him. I'd like to here his answers myself, but there's a price …."

Daniel shifted uneasily in his seat. His eyebrows knitted together with the increasing pain behind his eyes. He couldn't tell them that his head hurt and his leg throbbed from banging it in the lift. He forced his voice to stay even. "What price?"

"You have to swear that no matter how frustrated you get with the therapists and Katie, you do what they say, and no more escapades like what just happened. You stay in this room unless Marcus says you can leave. You break your word, I'll see to it you stay until you are far healthier than you are now."

"And," Jackie added, "You will deal with me. There will be no more shenanigans, got it!"

"Okay, and we don't tell Nora - - right?" Daniel knew that he might have reached his limit in negotiations. He flashed an apologetic look at Don whose cheek bore witness to the Jackie's fury. _It was fun though_, he thought.

"Oh Nora's gonna know, and just to keep you honest, I'm telling Rose too. Do not make Tyler women angry," Jackie threatened with a firm expression, but loving eyes. "Bloody idiot," she muttered.

o0o

Neil Harris trudged between the two guards as they led him to what he assumed was another session with Katie as she prepared to have him locked away in some private lockdown facility until he agreed to have his head scrambled. When they turned the corner he hid the shiver of fear and distrust that flooded through him at the sight of the group standing outside an interrogation room. It seemed, he'd run out of time. Kate had brought in the big guns as Pete, Marcus, the copper and Rose all stood there glaring. Were they glaring or was he giving into creeping paranoia.

"This is a mistake," Rose muttered when he stood in front of them.

"You're right," Harris replied, "and yet you keep making them."

"Someone wants to chat with you," Pete responded opening the door. "Watch yourself."

Harris frowned then cocked his head to peak in the door. He couldn't stop the laugh from bubbling up at the sight. He walked in the room his eyes immediately falling to Daniel's cast. "Marcus, get in here," he yelled.

Marcus appeared immediately. "What's wrong?" he asked in obvious relief that Daniel was alright.

The doctor in him was too strong for Harris to resist the urge to examine Daniel's cast. The swelling in his foot was gone leaving enough room for his leg to slide when he stood up. "Hope he hasn't stood on a frame yet. You need to re-cast this today. While I would love to see his reaction to pain, you bleeding hearts wouldn't."

Marcus turned to Daniel, "I don't think this is a good idea, but if you're sure, I'll step out. This room is on camera. If you need anything raise your hand and then, I want you back in bed for a kip. Watch yourself Neil, and as far his leg is concerned, I have someone coming in."

Harris smiled at Daniel. He kept his astonishment hidden. How this alien freak was upright and apparently lucid angered him. It wasn't fair. "What do you want?" he finally asked.

"My friends are apparently very upset with you. I want to know why. You're a doctor, evidently a good one, so I want to know what made you nick something and what it has to do with me. What did I say or do to make your angry?"

"You exist."

"Right," Daniel nodded, "and that's a problem because…."

"You're an alien freak masquerading as human. Still with the brain injury you sustained, you should be in a coma or dead, but your not. I want to know why."

Realization of what the man wanted brought an understanding smirk to Daniel's face. "You nicked my blood - for the DNA didn't you? Human, well I am one, at least half of me is. My DNA is fifty percent human and fifty percent Gallifreyan -Time Lord specifically. You humans - you always want to misuse what you don't understand. What did you think you could do, develop some cure, make a lot of money, what? You, Lumic, Davros, you're all the same."

"I didn't want money and I'm nothing like Lumic."

"You want to cure someone of something and then benefit humanity - right? My DNA would not have helped you cure anything."

"My Elly has more right to be well than you, you're a -"

"Freak, so you already said. And yet, you want Elly to benefit from my DNA. It wouldn't have worked anyway. When I first came here, I had seizures, metabolic issues - you want your Elly to suffer that?" Daniel squeezed his shut in frustration. He was suddenly very tired. It seemed no matter the universe, there would always be someone who thought they had a plan to misuse him.

"Mr Harris, Medical breakthroughs come in their own natural time. This world is my home and I will defend it and its people from anyone trying to change its proper history or hurt its inhabitants. I'm sorry about your Elly, if I could help, I would, but it's not possible." Daniel sighed deeply then looked in Harris' eyes. "I would tell you, Pete will let you go, but I don't think I can promise that. For you own well being, you need to forget me. I will do my best not to forget you, but I'm still having trouble with short term memory so…." Daniel ran his tongue over his back teeth and nodded.

Harris looked back at Daniel with the cold expression of a scientist studying a microbe. "I have no intention of forgetting you."

"Mr Harris, I may be a mess at the moment, but don't take it as weakness. They tell me I'm getting better by the hour. I am asking you to drop whatever plan you have ticking in your head so I don't have to help them stop another Lumic because I will. I will protect this planet from ever going through that again." Daniel raised his hand. "I'm tired now. My best advice to you, don't upset this lot, they get testy."

Daniel stayed rigidly upright while the guards came in to take the Lumic wannabe back to his cell. If Jack were here, the man would have been given a bottle of tainted water and retconned days ago, but Jack wasn't here. This Torchwood had no ability to reliably retcon someone. When his own brain was functioning at full capacity, he would find Harris in the middle of the night, wrap his fingers around his skull and wipe his memory from the man's mind. Right now though, he barely had the capacity for getting words out. He was exhausted. The second Harris turned the corner he slumped down feeling as if his spine turned to spaghetti. He closed his eyes against the headache that had returned full force thanks to anger pumping adrenaline through his system. A pair of arms slid around his chest and a chin rested gently on top of his head. A hand touched his thigh stroking it.

"Are you alright, Plum?

Daniel opened his eyes to see Jackie crouched in front of him looking more than a little worried. He glanced up to see Rose's smile. He leaned back against the seat letting her arms hug him. "I want this to all go away." Daniel wiped the tears threatening to spill down his cheeks then scrubbed his face with both hands. "Argh, I just want to go home, hold Robbie and kiss Nora without anyone think I'm a freak. Sorry, really sorry. What are you going to do with him?"

"Katie is going to try telepathy. You might not remember but her psi rating is fairly high after she met an alien called -"

The image of an ethereal being with a bluish cast flashed through his head. He'd never met one but the Doctor had when he travelled alone after … after …. He squeezed his eyes to shove the memory up from back of his head. He'd met them after the Titanic. "The Vshak, Short stuff told me that she met a Vshakian traveller. I remember that. We had a talk - god, I remember that." He grinned. "Yeah? But it won't work. Sooner or later, maybe years from now that man and I will meet again."

"Yeah, but by then you'll recognize how that will never happen." Rose quipped.

"I'm sorry," Daniel covered her hand with his. "I never meant to hurt you or ruin things for you."

"First we've already had this talk a long time ago and second, if you are talking about Don, that's on us, not you. Come on, Marcus went to meet the new bone doctor. We promised to make sure you got put to bed. By the way, don't call Katie Short Stuff, it's rude."

"Nora's here with Howie," Pete announced from the door. "Best he goes back." Pete winked at Daniel. "Behave this time," Pete ordered.

"Yes Sir," Daniel responded with a two finger salute.


	50. Chapter 50

Howie Hellens couldn't help his bout of nerves as he walked out of the lift with Nora, carrying Daniel's travel bag. This chance to repay the man's kindness meant everything. He still remembered the September night Daniel called unexpectedly. The whole time the phone rang, he'd stared at a snifter of brandy and a handful of sleeping pills. The annoying trill cut through the veil of grief, forcing him to answer. Three years since Peter died and that night, the ache was as raw as the night the doctors took Peter off the machines. Not one friend,gay or straight,called on that anniversary to offer sympathy, not one - except Daniel. Howie never did figure out how Daniel had even known,he just been there,on the other end of the phone asking how he was doing. They'd talked for hours, about losing family, and moving on that night. Now, walking down this long corridor to the medical unit, he was scared to death the man wouldn't really remember him. When they talked on the phone a few nights ago, he'd sounded distant and unsure. Howie cast a nervous glanced at Nora, who smiled and squeezed his hand reassuringly. He couldn't imagine Daniel with anyone else.

"You sure he's not going to mind me staying with you for the next few weeks," Howie asked.

"Howie, that's the tenth time you've asked, and the answer is no. I reminded him last night, after his cast change, and again this morning. You did every thing Dylan and Gwen asked and they both said that you were more than capable. In fact, Gwen said you should go into nursing."

Howie scoffed at the thought. "Who'd want a fag like me taking care of them like that?" He wasn't prepared for Nora to whirl on him.

"Don't you ever say that about yourself again and I mean it.

"It's what I am Nora, and most are put off by it. Most aren't like him."

"Yeah, but some are, Howie, and Daniel wouldn't like it at all. Calling yourself names means you're ashamed, and that would mean you were ashamed of …" She hesitated.

"Peter, his name was Peter Landry, and I was never ashamed of him."

"Then you make him proud. And, don't ever call yourself a name again, got it!"

"Got it," he replied, chagrined. "So, we take the skinny git home, yeah," he said, pushing the door to the unit open.

"Hey mate, remember me," Howie said to Daniel, while waving the travel bag at Mary. "You ready to blow this pop stand? I've got a stylish tracksuit and proper foot gear, as ordered by that scrumptious therapist."

.

Daniel grinned at the sight of the first person he'd met outside of Torchwood. After their phone call, it had taken half the night to remember the man who'd dragged him through the box store. He'd lost weight since he'd seen him last and he was dressed far more casually. The make-up and nails, the perfectly combed hair, those were unchanged.

"Howie, I do remember. I remember the awful pink Oxford and purple tie. You better not have anything pink mixed in with my clothes. Where's my Nora?"

"She, mate," Howie replied, as he pulled the curtains to afford Daniel the privacy that he'd lacked for two weeks, "is getting your medicines from Doctor Jones, and the training schedule from everyone else. You have about six minutes to be ready - maybe ten," Howie replied, pulling out joggers and a fleece cardigan. "Okay, since you slept half the night after they changed your cast, and might I say, I'm glad they went with blue instead of plain white, it discourages people wanting to write on you," Howie chatted, barely able to control the nervous twitter in his voice. "Anyway, I went shopping at work and bought you a dozen pairs of joggers, two fleece cardigans, and ten tees. Don't worry; they are all in shades of brown, green, grey, and blue." He laughed.

"You shouldn't have spent that money. Are sure you're not going to get in trouble with work because of me?" Daniel asked.

"It's my money; I can spend on what I want. Thanks to Mr Tyler, work is all arranged." Howie pulled the covers back and then stopped. "You don't have pants on do ya?"

Daniel blushed and looked away, obviously embarrassed. "Um, no - not really, no one saw the need to give me any. It made it easier to use that thing." He pointed to the plastic bottle hanging on the rail.

"Right then, towel." Howie looked to find something to protect Daniel's modesty, while he helped him change out of thin pyjamas into warmer clothes. "After Peter was hurt, he lost all modesty. When we got home, he walked out, starkers, in front of the neighbour lady. Poor woman just stared. Never was sure she didn't stare a bit long," he mused with a smile. "So, we'll just make sure you don't." He covered Daniel, then helped him shimmy out of his pyjama bottoms, changing to the warmer fleece joggers. Whilst Howie pulled socks on and laced Daniel's shoe, Daniel slipped the cardigan over his tee. Next came the protective cast sock, to protect his bare toes from any exposure to the frigid air. They had just finished, when Mary's voice came from the outside the curtain.

"Alright, Daniel, the trolley is here, Nora is outside, with Pete and Marcus, and I have your parka," she said, sliding the curtain back. "Look at you, you haven't looked this good since the last time we sent you home," she teased, then laughed when he pulled a face.

"Oh, wait," Howie interrupted pulling out a cap, "I forgot your beanie. That bald head needs a cover."

"Purple, you brought me a purple beanie - really?"

"You said you didn't like pink." Howie grinned. "You never said you didn't like purple." He pulled the beanie over Daniel's head, then helped him into a parka.

The trolley, with two medics, now rolling in next to the bed, brought an immediate and dramatic groan. "Why can't I ride in a regular car? This is silly," Daniel protested, as three medics and Mary slid him over to the of the medics raised the head of the trolley as Mary covered him with a metallic warming blanket. "You're gonna cook me before I get out of here. I'm already hot."

"Stop whingeing, I'm letting you out, aren't I? Keep complaining and I can always change my mind," Marcus teased, when he joined them. "You ride in an ambulance, well secured against sudden stops and jerks. We're taking no chances with that noggin of yours. Would that I could, I'd put you in a helmet like the Americans use for football."

Daniel started to protest again, but words left him when Nora walked in. She looked so beautiful that whilst it took his breath, it sent his mind racing with images that shocked him. Marcus was saying something about all questions asked and answered, when the unsavoury thoughts racing across his mind popped out of his mouth.

"When can I have sex?" The question may have been innocent, but the reaction startled him.

"Daniel," Nora said, stunned.

"Oh mate, wrong question," Howie muttered to him.

"What? He said all the questions were answered, mine wasn't," he said, then watched Nora's face turn even redder. He didn't know a human could turn such a shade of scarlet. "Was that rude?" he asked, unsure of what he did wrong. In his first days on this world, even when he was thinking on all gears, Daniel had had trouble reading situations. It was painfully obvious to everyone but Daniel, that he still needed to re-learn when to engage his filters.

"Um, everyone out for a minute," Marcus said, swallowing the urge to laugh. Marcus walked over to the trolley, patting Daniel's shoulder, to reassure his friend and patient.

"Did I mess up?"

"No, you just took us by surprise. Talking about sex has always sent you running for the hills. To answer your immediate question, when you have gone a few days without a headache, you can have sex - if Nora agrees. You do remember what Ian did to her, right? You called me one night, wanting to know if Torchwood could off him."

"I remember, bloody bastard," he growled.

"Good, then you need to focus on letting her lead the way. You can cuddle, hold hands, kiss, pet a little, but having a cast will keep you from getting too adventurous. If there are problems, talk to Katie or me, okay?"

"I can't tell Short -" he stopped, when Marcus shook his head, "Katie about that." His eyebrows furrowed. "Should I apologise?"

"Nope, let it go. In future, don't ask about it, unless you are alone with someone you trust, or Nora. It's a private thing. When I'm out to the house in a couple of days, we'll talk about protection and controlling urges, okay?"

"Yeah, okay," Daniel said, sounding suddenly desolate. He felt like he had to start his humanity all over again. When Marcus let the group back in, Daniel reached for Nora's hand and kissed it. When she kissed his forehead, he knew she'd forgiven him - again.

"Let's go home. Jackie, Addie and I have spent the last couple of days getting the guest house ready. Your old room has a new, big electric bed, the guest room is ready for Howie, and we fixed the alcove up, as little hide-away for Robbie's bed."

"Where's Addie gonna be? We can't forget Addie, she's family."

"Addie will spend all day in the house with you, but she'll sleep in the mansion. You'll love your surprise the boys made. Um, we've got your box, so I guess we're all ready."

"I still don't see why I can't ride in a car," Daniel fussed.

"That," Marcus interrupted, as he pulled up a rail, "is not negotiable. Your carriage awaits."

.

Cold air slapped Daniel in the only area left exposed to the elements - his face. He loved they way its bite made his cheeks sting. The memory of Donna running inside the TARDIS for her coat, when she and the Doctor landed on the Ood home world, surfaced unexpectedly. In the mad rush for the warmth of the ambulance, only Howie noticed the flicker of sadness in his eyes. Unsure of its cause, he just patted Daniel's shoulder.

"It's a bit scary going home, innit?" Howie asked.

Before Daniel could answer, the medics dropped the trolley to the ground, then slid it inside the waiting ambulance. "This time I am riding with him," Nora announced.

"Rightly so," Marcus answered, laughing. "All right, folks, see you in a couple of days. I am going home, take a shower and then I'm taking Tanya to dinner. Do not call me, unless it involves blood. Daniel, don't do anything stupid, please. Some of us want to have fun." Marcus waved as he headed for his own car.

The back window of the ambulance doors afforded Daniel his only view of the outside world and consisted mostly of the SUV trailing them. While annoying, he really didn't mind, he had Nora to look at. She chatted about the arrangements she'd made for school and her work, but all he cared about was the sound of her voice. He felt the pull of gravity as the ambulance turned a corner, making him feel as if he would tumble from the stretcher into her lap. Images of them doing things together tumbled around his head.

"That commitment ceremony that you said I planned, how did I plan it?" he asked.

"You and Robbie were going to dress in kilts, and you gave the words to Pete and my dad, the rest you said was a secret."

"Oh, really - kilts, proper kilts?

"Proper kilts. You cut quite the figure in a kilt, with all the proper accessories."

"Were a lot of people coming?"

"Not to the ceremony, but we were going to combine it with Jackie's party, for a night of fun."

"And then I ruined it."

"Daniel, no - it just happened."

"You… wouldn't … possibly be interested in, I don't know, maybe - finishing it?" he asked. He made sure to keep his eyes out the back window, with his hand clutching hers, terrified of her answer. "Most of my memory is back, I mean there are these holes, but - most of it's back. I promise not to mess up again," he said.

"No, I wouldn't-"

Daniel drew his hand back. He'd half expected to hear that word, but it stung - worse than the frigid air outside ever could. "Oh, sorry - I just thought, now that …."

"Good god, you are doing it again. You never let a person finish." She took his hand back then turned his face toward her. "When they let me in to see you after your surgery, I made two decisions. One was to have Pete and Dad say the words you gave them for the ceremony. I leaned over and whispered in your ear that I knew your secret and told you mine. The second decision, was to correct the biggest mistake that I'd ever made. I promised that if you ever asked again, I would marry you."

"You'd have me? Knowing what I am, and after everything, you'd marry - me." Daniel ginned, more than a little incredulous of this turn of events. "I can't get on one knee like in the movies, but - Nora May McGregor, will you - marry me?"

"Yes," she purred her answer. "I will marry you. Do me one favour, though, okay?"

"Anything."

"Don't yell it out, first thing, when we get home. Hold on until you're in the house, properly settled in a chair, this lot has left, and the boys have had their moment and settled down, then we can tell them."

"Right." Daniel grinned. When Nora leaned down to kiss, he reached to meet her. Amazingly, his headache vanished.

.

"They've just come through the gate, boys, put your coats on," Jackie ordered, as she lifted the jackets from their hooks in the hall wardrobe. Once she and Addie made sure hands and heads were covered and coats zipped, she took a breath and opened the front door to a grey day and minus eight degrees Celsius. Balloons, labelled with _Welcome Home_, bobbed around the boys in the chilly breeze, making it harder for little hands to clutch their signs. Jumping up and down at the sight of the ambulance coming up the drive made it even harder. Addie clamped firm hands on each boy's shoulder. "Steady on, gentlemen," she warned.

"But, Dad's coming home," Robbie squealed.

"Uncle Daniel, silly," Tony laughed. "I knew him first, I know his name."

"Doesn't matter," Jackie laughed. "Hold the signs up high, now," she encouraged.

Addie's grip tightened on Tony's shoulder when the first SUV stopped. When Pete stepped out followed by a stranger, a loud _daddy's home_, followed by _who's that_, filled the air, forcing Addie to reach for hands to stop little boys from bounding in front of the ambulance.

"No one move. The medics are gonna slide Daniel out the back," Jackie cautioned. "They don't need you two under their feet.

"How can they slide daddy with broken leg? His candy cane cast will get broken too." Robbie worried.

"They changed it last night, so it might not be a candy cane any more. Now, you watch and see. "

The boys stared, mesmerised, as a medic hopped out of the driver's side. They didn't notice Pete or the stranger join them by the front steps of the guest house. Just as the back door opened, Addie relaxed her grip, and like a shot, ignoring the grown ups, Robbie took off for a better view and issued a warning of his own. Nora grabbed him up and pulled him safely out of the way, as the medics lifted the trolley out.

"Baby boy," Daniel called, when the stretcher was on the ground. "How's my boy doing?"

"Daddy, you remember!" Robbie jumped up and down with excitement, trying to get away from his mum.

"Let's get Daddy inside, before he catches pneumonia," Nora ordered shivering in the frigid air.

The medics moved to get their patient inside. "Where's he going?" one asked.

"Oi, right here," Daniel protested, glaring at the man who spoke. "You really need to stop doing that, it's irritating," he snapped, with more harshness than he realised.

Howie stepped up, to lay a calming hand on Daniel's shoulder. He knew from previously, that while Daniel was nearly back, he wasn't all the way - not yet. "Recliner okay?" he asked Daniel, who nodded, then turned to the medics. "Good then, if you can will help him get there, I can manage after that," he ordered with a smile.

The two medics shrugged, navigated their way inside, and dropped the stretcher halfway down. "Look, they made it blue," Tony squealed, when they helped Daniel sit up.

Daniel grinned at the boys, whilst letting the two medics help him stand on one foot, then hop three steps to the recliner.

The minute his legs were up, and coat and beanie off, Daniel opened his arms for first Robbie, then Tony to clamber up in his lap for cuddles. Tony giggled when he reached to touch the stubble of hair covering Daniel's head, while Robbie gently traced the new scars. "Do they hurt, Dad?" Robbie whispered, his voice cracking with worry.

"Not really, maybe a little sore still, but it will get better," Daniel answered.

"Does your leg hurt?" Tony asked, sounding just as worried.

"A mite, but it's okay, and not as bad as did when I woke up after they bone doctor changed the cast. What do ya think, does the blue look good, all manly?"

"Can I draw on it?" Tony answered.

"Alright, Tony, we're going back up to the house, so Daniel can settle in," Pete announced after seeing the medics out the door.

"No, really - wait," Daniel asked, looking at Nora. When she smiled and nodded, he pushed on. "Nora and I have an announcement."

"What?" Jackie straightened, hoping Plum would confirm her own suspicions. The manic grin on his face gave a pretty good hint.

"Nora and I are getting married and I'm going to become a real dad as -" He stopped when Jackie whooped suddenly, then shushed, "soon as I adopt Robbie." He wasn't prepared for Pete and Howie to jump up to pump his hand, or for Addie and Jackie to rush to hug Nora. Daniel recoiled from the sudden whoops of joy. Seeing the sudden look of pain on his face, brought the noise down several levels, mixed with apologies. Addie and Jackie elbowed Nora to the kitchen for discussions of dresses, leaving Daniel with the men, grown and otherwise. He flashed a hapless smile, when she looked back over her shoulder.

"What are you going to do for an engagement ring," Pete asked. "You can't go out, but I can get a jeweller in here tomorrow."

"A ring. I didn't think about an engagement ring. Do we need that one? I can't afford one like Jackie's, Pete," Daniel replied, slightly flummoxed by the thought.

"Every woman needs an engagement ring. It doesn't have to be big, just nice. What about a best man?"

"I thought I'd get Don to come back to stand with me. Nora's parents can't come, so we thought you could stand in for her dad. And maybe you could ask Harriet to do the ceremony. You know, something with just us and the boys. Nothing big."

"You must be kidding." Howie laughed.

"Why?"

"Daniel, you have your friends at Torchwood, Jake, Nick, Marcus and the others, you can't do this little. The folks in Scotland might want to come too. There is no way this will be little," Howie explained.

"We just wanted to stand in front of the fireplace," Daniel replied, suddenly feeling a bit panicked.

"Yeah, you told Jackie and she doesn't do little. Right now, they're in there, planning Nora's hen party. That means Rose will be coming back from Glesga," Pete added.

"When did she go to Glesga?" Daniel was thoroughly confused now. She'd never said anything about leaving.

"She - went up this morning - unfinished business with Don, I think."

"Really, are they back together?"

"No, I think they're back to good friend category, but who knows, hey? Now, what kind of ring do you have in mind?"

.

Daniel sank into the recliner, after an exhaustingly slow walk to the loo. He regretted ever announcing that he and Nora were getting married. His first night home had turned into an impromptu party, filled with chatter and planning that felt never-ending. Even tea had not stopped the chatter. His leg ached, his backside hurt, and he still hadn't spent three minutes alone with his family. Three and half hours passed before Jackie and Pete scooped up Tony, said goodnight, and left for the main house. The quiet that descended was a blessing, for both Daniel's ears and his headache. He pulled Robbie into his lap and just as he'd done at home, began to weave a story. Robbie listened, enthralled by the tale of the golden angel flowing out of the special box, flooding through the most important woman in the universe, saving entire planets. Robbie's eyes never left Daniel's face, as he listened how the special woman took on great evil, saving innocent little boys and girls from suffering. When he finished, they were both barely able to keep their eyes open. Nora kissed Daniel's head and lifted Robbie from his lap.

"Come on mate." Howie smiled as Daniel watched Nora disappear to the loo for Robbie's night time routine. "It's your turn, but instead of walkin', I thought we'd use the chair." Daniel didn't offer the slightest protest when Howie brought the chair from the corner and helped him make the transfer.

"You tell some really imaginative stories, ever think of writing them down?"

Daniel scoffed, "No. I just remembered; it sort of - just came out. God, I'm properly knackered."

"Not surprised, I thought they'd never leave." Howie knew the comment bordered derisive, but Daniel didn't seem to notice. He pushed the chair through the door to Daniel's first bedroom. They'd replaced the old Queen bed with a similar sized electric bed. The floor was rug free and the bed re-situated, so that it would require just a few steps to reach the en-suite. Daniel sucked in a breath.

"What's wrong?" Howie asked.

"I heard somewhere once - that kids always come home. This was my first home and here I am," Daniel chuckled.

"Come on." Howie pushed him on through. Howie helped him stand and secured a towel wrap, helped him wash up and then slip on pyjama bottoms. "You ever had a massage? Your muscles are just knots."

"Nope, I had a - I knew a person who liked massages, though," Daniel answered, thinking of Jack. Since coming home, a host of memories seemed to be floating around, as if they were saying goodbye. Daniel heaved another sigh at the wave of sadness suddenly flooding. He had no idea why, he should be overjoyed. He couldn't stop a tear from sliding down his cheek, nor did he notice Howie swallowing.

"I am getting you to bed and then giving you a good massage. Don't worry, it's strictly the medical kind."

"Howie, you ever think about finding another partner?" Daniel asked, as the man helped him get settled.

Howie stayed quiet, whilst pouring a handful of lotion in his hand. With long gentle strokes, he massaged the lotion across Daniel's back, into his shoulders, feeling deep knots in the muscles. His fingers worked over knots, until he felt tense muscles relax under the pressure. "I did once," he answered Daniel's deep sigh, continuing to work his fingers deep into the muscles of the small of Daniel's back. "Since the anniversary of - since Peter died, it's just hard, you know. It's easier to just be a ponce and go clubbin'. Daniel, you know it's okay to just feel sad, I learned that from you. The trick is to push on. Daniel?" he repeated. When he leaned over, he couldn't help smiling. "Night, mate," Howie whispered, tucking a sleeping Daniel in.

.

Nora walked in the bedroom a half an hour later, to hear Daniel softly snore. The sound filled her with such a sense of relief, that it nearly brought her to tears. This might not be home, but they were together, and he was almost back to normal. Well, except for the cast on his leg, the two new scars on his bald head, and the holes in his memory. She'd also noticed that simple things still easily frustrated him. He'd discussed an engineering issue with Pete, managed to weave a beautiful story for Robbie, but nearly lost it when he tried to tie Robbie's shoe. She'd seen his frustration grow, managing to get Robbie away, before the boy knew that his stepdad had drawn a complete blank on the simple skill. Both Pete and Jackie realised the evening had gone on too long, leaving him utterly exhausted. They'd left shortly after, hoping Daniel didn't notice the reason why.

Before she climbed into bed, she made sure his bottle was at his fingertips, in case he needed to wee during the night. He still lay on his side, with a pillow between his legs. It didn't look particularly comfortable, but it was important. She slid quietly in next to him, scooting as close as possible, slipping her arm under his head. When he scooted toward her to cuddle against her chest, she smiled. She lay there watching his chest rise and fall with each quiet breath, hoping that once he slept, he would wake and she could lose herself in his liquid brown eyes, once more feeling his hands on her breasts and lower. The lustful thought surprised her. Nora leaned over and kissed his forehead.

"I love you, all of you," she whispered, closed her eyes, and fell asleep, dreaming of the day her name would change to Nora Barrow.

.

Rose Tyler rolled over in the bed, smacking the hand of her bed-mate trying to stop her from answering her buzzing mobile. She answered, obviously surprised by the caller. "Mum, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, but you need to come back to London by week next."

"Why?"

"Because you need to help organise a hen party and get outfitted for a bridesmaid's dress."

"What, why?"

"If you can find Don, he needs to get time off to come back as well, he's best mate. Pete is standing in for Mr McGregor."

"Right, I'll tell him when I see him," she replied.

She rolled on her back, giggling. "We're ordered home by week next."

"Why?" Don asked, trailing a line of kisses down her throat.

"Nora and Daniel are evidently getting married and we're throwing parties." She giggled when his tongue circled her nipple.


	51. Chapter 51

Daniel stood, teetering on crutches in the open doorway of the guest house, watching the beginning of yet another heavy snow. Fat snow flakes fell from the dark grey clouds, shrouding a somewhat overweight man, accompanied by a second even less spry gentleman, cautiously crossing the salted walkway back to the mansion. Daniel felt a bit sorry for the two men. An accountant and jeweller were not constitutionally made for sneaking through a kitchen past women planning how to get people ferried in for such a short notice wedding. Normally, he would have followed, showing the best escape routes, but he was stuck - in this house for at least a week, unless he left by wheelchair.

Daniel hadn't remembered the accountant, Harry, but the man had guided him to a ring that everyone said Nora had to have and that he could afford without using credit. The use of credit was another hole in his memory, prompting Harry to repeat the lessons he'd taught Daniel when he'd first arrived. In a way, it was worth it, the ring he chose today wasn't flashy like Jackie's, but the ring matched beautifully the band he'd brought for the commitment ceremony. It hurt that he couldn't remember commissioning another jeweller to inscribe tiny Gallifreyan symbols into the gold band, but it was a blessing that he'd found it in a blue box tucked in his underwear drawer. The gold ring he'd bought today had one centred dark blue amethyst, with two deep red rubies on either side. The rubies represented their pasts, the blue the future. When the two men reached the safety of the mansion, Daniel hopped back and closed the door. Pete would see them out and then be down to check out his choice.

He was exhausted by the effort to stand, not to mention cold. He hated that. He remembered revelling in the cold, but that was before nearly dying. Now, standing there left him shivering. He negotiated his turn in time to see Howie coming through from the kitchen, carrying a tray with tea and fresh biscuits. Addie had slid two trays of her home made delights in the oven before taking the boys up to the mansion for lessons with the tutor. Nora had gone up, right after breakfast, to the home office Pete had set up for her. This would be their routine for at least the next seven days, Nora running the contracts side of her business, Addie visiting with her friends and the tutor working with Robbie, leaving him and Howie to deal with rehab.

The sessions were just as intensive as the infirmary's, but the surroundings were better, and the reward much more satisfying. Saki had come shortly after eight in the morning, with an hour of what she called expressive language therapy. She supervised Howie during the occupational portion of therapy. She'd been pleased, that was her term - pleased. She would come twice in the next few days to assess his progress with the assignments that she'd given. The whole thing made him feel as if he were as much a student as Robbie. Dylan's visit followed hers. Three hours of weight lifts, crunches, and leg exercises proved successful enough that the therapist let him have a pair of fancy ergonomic crutches. They even had shock absorbers, making it easier to get around the house. If he managed to keep gaining enough strength back, Dylan would talk to Marcus about holding the stag party at a real club. At least, that's what the Welshman had promised. He'd never actually attended a stag party and to the best of his memory, the Doctor hadn't either. As long as they were doing this whole thing with, as Howie put it, style, he really wanted to do the club.

"You gonna stay over there being all maudlin or come get tea," Howie said, setting the tray down. "You tire yourself out and you won't be able to finish this afternoon's session."

"A pox on this afternoon's session," Daniel huffed as he swung his cast through, completing a step. He couldn't stop the small groan as he made his second step toward his recliner. He half expected Howie to get the wheel chair, but the man didn't. He just added two lumps of sugar to the tea.

"Shift it just a bit or when he comes back, the lovely little hunk of a physiotherapist will take away your privileges," Howie quipped.

Daniel stuck his tongue out and picked up his pace. The recliner felt like a huge hug when he dropped down. Howie raised the footrest and waited for the sigh that he knew would come. "My toes are practically black," Daniel observed, whilst rubbing his thigh in a vain attempt to relieve the ache. "I haven't said thanks," Daniel huffed.

"For what?" Howie tucked a napkin across his chest, then placed the lap tray across Daniel's lap.

"For finding Nora's ring in my pants drawer. I really appreciate it. I just wish I could remember getting it."

"No prob, the girls will all be oohing over that ring you picked to go with it," Howie replied, dropping down on the sofa.

"What happens at a proper hen party anyway? I mean, do they have strippers for women like they do men? 'Cos I can't imagine Nora, or Rose either for that matter, wanting to see a guy - strip - would they? I mean, Jackie - now, I can see her stuffing money, but Nora's mum - no way. She - is a bit more - refined, isn't she?"

Howie snickered, "I wouldn't let Jackie hear you say that, you're liable to get a good slapping. And don't go worrying about the girls stuffing the pants of some delicious hunk…" Howie trailed off.

"Some delicious what?" Daniel straightened at the look on Howie's face.

"Never mind. Strippers aren't always a prerequisite at a hen or a stag party. And as far as Mrs McGregor is concerned, don't count her out. She raised Nora and I've seen Nora have a good time. She's got a bit of wild child in her, it's not like she's sixty, you know. I will say, if they do drink, they have a few interesting drinks they can get pissed on."

"Like what?"

"Ooh, a few of the more delicious ones include names like Fancy Pants, Panty Dropper, Vibrator, French Kiss, Ruptured -"

"Ruptured what?"

Howie's eyes lit up, grinning in obvious enjoyment of Daniel's discomfort. "Rooster," he laughed. "Then, there are a couple of my personal favourites, Sex on the Beach and Screaming Orgasm."

Daniel stared at him, open-mouthed, turning beet red. "Rose wouldn't drink those, let alone Nora," he stuttered. "They sound disgusting. "Screaming … that's just - wrong. What's wrong with a nice, dignified banana daiquiri?"

"Nothing - for a cocktail party at the President's house, well, except for the banana. That would come in useful at a hen's party."

"What would they do with a banana?" Daniel asked, totally confused.

"I bet Jackie would know," Howie smirked.

"You - are mental, absolutely mental."

Howie did his best to keep a straight face. "No, I'm not. You just don't remember that Nora knows how to have fun. Once she and Rose declared each other persona non grata, she had a good time at your housewarmin', cold stone sober, while the lot of you got bladdered. "

"They didn't do that, and I didn't either," Daniel protested.

"They did, and so did you. You don't remember because you were fallin' on your arse pissed." Howie laughed. "Of course, that won't happen for this one. There will no drinking for you. Imagine, a designated driver who can't drive."

"That's - that' just mean, Howie," Daniel ran his tongue over his teeth, trying to find a way to change this very uncomfortable conversation. There was no way he would believe that any of the women he knew would do what Howie said or drink those disgusting drinks. They couldn't even be real drinks. "Don't suppose you found out who's coming?" Daniel finally asked, swallowing a mouthful of tea and biscuit. "I mean, you are supposed to be my spy in the nest, so to speak."

"Actually, I did. I peaked at Addie's list. Your boss at school and a couple of your co-workers and their spouses are coming. A bloke named Addis is one, do you remember him?"

"Um, yeah - Norm," a slow smile crossed his face. "He gave me the kilt. I do remember him. That's good, isn't it?" he said, more to himself than Howie. "Who else is on that list?"

"Someone named Norwick, and the guys from Glesga," Howie answered.

"Borwick," Daniel's voice rose with excitement. "Howie, I remember them. He's got our dog. We have a dog named Finn. God, it's coming back." If he could have jumped up he would have. He was disappointed when Howie didn't seem as excited.

"What?"

"That's really good, just remember to breathe. When you let yourself get all excited because you've remembered chunks of the big stuff, you forget to breathe and get frustrated over the little stuff."

"Well, you're a downer," Daniel fumed.

"No, just a calming influence, drink your tea," Howie laughed.

"The point that I'm supposed to make, is that Doctor Hettinger said to remind you that more comes back in the quiet moments and if you stay calm and remember to breathe, your tongue won't get tied so easily."

"Right, she would say that, wouldn't she? Doesn't she look like she bit into a lemon? So calmly," he flashed a tense smile,

"Addis has a wife named Katherine. Who are the others?"

"Um, a Mary -"

"Heldron, Mary Heldron, she runs the front office for Sarah Jane. Is Sarah Jane coming? This might just be fun after all." He grinned.

.

* * *

Daniel's eyes followed every move Nora made as she moved around their bedroom, getting ready for bed. He said little, as she traded her jeans and jumper for her lounge pants and tee. He was too absorbed in watching the way she moved like a dancer. Every second spent watching her brought back why he loved her. He slid his hand in his lounge pants pocket, fingering the box containing her ring. When she turned toward and caught him watching her, her eyebrows knitted in confusion, eliciting a grin.

"What are you doing under there?" She nodded toward his hand.

Daniel blushed and pulled his hand out. "Not what you're thinking," he chided. "I have a surprise for you - well, two actually," he announced.

"What?" she grinned.

That he even recognised what she could be thinking was such a victory. Marcus and Katie had said that he might not, but he just kept stunning them. She walked over to the bed to sit next to him. She longed for the day when she could push the locks of hair away from his eyes. Tonight, she settled for stroking his cheek. "What secret?"

"I remembered Mary Heldron today and the Addis' and Mr Borwick."

"Daniel, how could you keep that a secret? That's bloody fantastic." She kissed him.

"Howie said that I had to stay calm so I wouldn't forget other things, like how to tie a shoe. I remembered something else. I didn't tell him, though," he said, reaching to stroke her cheek. "I remember walking with you in the glen and … I remember what we did … in the glen." He pulled her face toward him. "We did this," he sucked on her lip, then kissed her, opening his mouth to let her in as he explored hers. "I'd scoot over to let you in," he said huskily when they broke apart, "but…."

Nora walked around to get in, waiting for Daniel to shift and turn toward her. She pulled the covers up around their shoulders, but before she could slide a hand up his still nearly hairless chest, Daniel pulled a small box from under the covers.

"What's this?" she asked, taking the box from him.

"Open it."

Nora shifted upright to unwrap the box, only to find another box and then a third ring box. Her eyebrows knitted together, she lifted the lid and let out a squeal. "Oh. My. God, Daniel - how - when?" Nora lifted the bands out, laying them in her hand.

"I can't answer about the wedding band, but Pete sent my accountant - did you know I had an accountant? His name is Harry; anyway, while everyone in the house was occupied, he and a jeweller came round this afternoon. I waited all evening to be alone with you. Do you like them?"

"They're stunning." She handed him the engagement ring, "No one will have rings like these, they're beyond stunning. What's a better word than stunning - smashing maybe? How did Harry let you spend for this, especially now?"

"You know about him?"

"Yes, he paid me, when I helped redesign your house, when we first met. He's a veritable tightwad with money."

"He said this was special, and that since Torchwood and Pete were absorbing my medical cost, he would let me have this luxury. It's not as fancy as Jackie's, but…." He slipped the engagement ring on her finger.

"Oh, it's stunning, I can't imagine anything else. I'm never taking this off. It's the deepest blue that I've ever seen. The rubies …." Her voice cracked when she wiggled her fingers to see its reflection in lamplight. She turned and scooted down into his arms, letting him wrap her in his arms. "How's your head feel?"

With an arched eyebrow and a devilish grin, he slid a hand under her tee to her breast. "Oh, my head is just fine, thank you very much," he said, just before his lips found hers. He couldn't stop the huff against her mouth when her hand slid under the waist of his lounge pants.

.

* * *

"Remind me to use another weather forecaster next year," Pete said, staring glumly outside at the dull grey winter day. With no January thaw this year, the fat snow flakes falling were adding to the endless white already on the ground. "I am not letting Daniel anywhere near a weather module next year," he continued to grouse.

"Oh quit your moaning, and zip me up," Jackie said, coming from her dressing room. She turned, pulling her hair up out of the way to let her husband zip up the back of her dress.

Pete kissed the back of her neck as his fingers pulled her zipper up. "I'd marry you all over again," he murmured.

"You know," Jackie turned in his arms, "some could say we're rapidly descending into dirty old married couple territory."

"What a way to go senile, hey?" Pete laughed. "So who's your designated driver for the night," he said, before kissing the love of his life's forehead.

"The limo driver. I think the only two who aren't planning to get soused to some level, are Nora and her mother. What about yours?"

"Same. I still can't believe Marcus agreed to let us have this shindig in a real club."

"The lot of you just remember what happened the last time you partied with him. He gets lemonade and tea, nothing stronger, not even coffee. Don't let him even smell a glass," she ordered.

"What if he doesn't want lemonade?" Pete scoffed.

"Then give him a Robinsons on ice."

"Fine, can I just say one more thing before you leave?" Pete pulled her in for another hug.

"What?"

"You did on hell of a job getting everyone here in such short order."

Jackie pulled away from her husband her eyes glistening with sudden tears. "Thank you. I feel like if we don't get it done, something else will go wrong, you know. For once we've got everyone happy. It's hard to believe that just over a month ago, we weren't sure he'd even live, let alone bounce around on crutches. Marcus and Katie both told me this last week his 'recovery is bloody miraculous. Saki and Dylan have signed off, at least for now. Rose is back to sleeping with Don in Glesga. Even Tony is content."

"Wait, hold up. How do you know that?"

"What's wrong with Tony being content?"

"Not Tony, Don and Rose. They just got here last night - in separate cars. How do you know they've been sleeping together?"

"Please, I unpacked her suitcase; his cologne is on her undies. What do ya think she went to Glesga for? "

"She went up to talk to him."

"Pete, that was nine days ago. Oh, God, you actually bought that unannounced inspection thing in Zerwiki, didn't you?"

"Czwerci," Pete corrected. "She called me - from the Ukraine," Pete defended, suddenly feeling foolish. His own step daughter had pulled one over on him.

Jackie collapsed on the bed, laughing. "Men, you're all so dense. It's a good thing Tony's a boy. If he were a girl, you'd let her swan off with any bloke."

"Oi, that's not fair. Just because you have a bit more previous than I do with Rose in regards to her - womanly wiles. I always managed to stop her from her harebrained schemes, didn't I?"

"That was because she was a miserable mess, now she's - happy."

"So, are they next? You think she'll marry that …" he grimaced, "Canadian? I mean he's nice enough and a good DI, but as a son-in-law …."

"Don't worry, I don't think Rose is getting' married any time soon. She's just findin' her feet and havin' a bit of fun. Now that the truth is out, everyone can just relax and have fun." Jackie pushed off the bed and grabbed her purse. "With that, I'm leaving to get everyone."

Pete shook his head when she walked out to the hall and yelled 'Rose, it's time' at the top of her lungs. Now it was his turn to get ready, and he intended to have a full night of it. He grabbed his mobile and called the chauffeur stationed at the hotel, to speed up picking up the guys. At last count, he had Marcus, the entire team from the lab, and the Torchwood 4 team, including Nick. Plus Mr Addis, Mr McDonald, some friend of Addie's named Borwick, and of course, the Canadian. He ran through his mental list. There were rewards to having money. One included the ability to pick up the phone, call a club, and reserve the entire upper floor. Tonight, Crystals would play host to one hell of a stag do. The guys could get as drunk as they wanted, as long as not single one tried stepping out the door with a set of car keys. He'd arranged for a couple of strippers to bounce out of a wedding cake and provide Daniel with his first, last, and knowing how conservative he was, only lap dance. Between him, Jake and Marcus, they'd come up with a dozen games that would provide a rousing evening for all. He hoped.

.

* * *

Daniel stood in front of the mirror, studying his image. He had to admit he only looked slightly better than death warmed over. His thin frame had filled out a bit, thanks to Addie's cooking and everyone's need to feed him snacks. He was also well rested for his second stag do. The first had gone very well. Robbie and Tony had decorated the lounge with posters of stags roaming the forest, played several rounds of monopoly and served an endless supply of his favourite cupcakes. They'd even managed to sing songs. Howie had taken dozens of pictures that they intended to turn into a slide show. There really was no way for the evening to compare. Still, he was getting out of this house to have a bit of fun without someone hovering.

Howie knocked on the door. "You need any help? You're taking a bit."

"I'm good, still look like shite though."

"Nah, you look Scottish - all pale and pasty. C'mon, Pete's here and you will not believe what he brought for a car."

"There you are," Pete greeted when Daniel hobbled out. He stood, holding Daniel's parka. "You ready?"

"Yep." He hobbled over for help with his coat.

"Close your eyes," Pete ordered. When he made sure Daniel wasn't cheating, Pete pulled a woollen beanie over his head. The white cap had _groom_ emblazoned in blue lettering. "You are not allowed to take that off all night. When we get to the club, you will get your tee and you can't take that off, either. Now, there are rules to this night. You are forbidden to tell any beautiful woman you see that you are getting married. You are likewise forbidden to refuse any advances from a beautiful woman. To do so will result in punishment."

"What sort of punishment? I mean, c'mon, I think I've been punished for stuff I don't even remember."

Pete's evil grin scared Daniel just a bit. "Normally you would be required to do shots, but since you can't drink, break the rules and it's pear juice - on ice."

"I don't think I like pears." Daniel hesitated, trying to remember. "No, I'm pretty sure that's true."

"Thus, it's a punishment." Pete grinned. "Let's go."

"That's a bus." Daniel said, stunned by the bus sitting in front of the guest house, "an actual bus."

"Well to be exact, it's a tour bus. It was the only thing I could find that had enough space for everyone and a place for you to be comfortable. Oh, before I forget, the windows are blacked out where you're sitting. I want this to be a complete surprise."

"Hey," Don yelled, "Are we getting this thing going or not? The women have an hour and half on us." A chorus of 'Daniel' and 'party' echoed from inside the bus. The driver and Don hopped out to slide a ramp down, making boarding easier. Once inside, the spaceship-like interior left Daniel speechless. Lights hung above long leather seats facing inward and from under the rims of the drink consoles, casting a purple glow throughout the interior. Neon lights danced under the glass floor, making him feel a bit nauseous.

Overwhelmed by the sea of faces inside the bus, he just stood there, taking things in. The few that he recognised brought a manic grin. "This is brilliant, bloody brilliant."

"Get back here and give me a hug, you skinny git." Norm Addis stood in the back.

"Norm, you left Scotland - for the English." Daniel began moving through the crowd of men.

"Only for you, you daft sod," Norm laughed, meeting him halfway. When he grabbed Daniel in a bear hug, the rest engulfed him.

"Alright, mates, get him settled, so we can move the bus," Pete thundered.

A minute later, Daniel was safely ensconced in the back, with his leg up and a glass of fruit juice in his hand, while the rest raised their whiskey filled glasses and toasted him. He barely noticed the length of the drive as he watched friends he remembered and those he didn't begin the party. The bus finally pulled to a stop in a narrow alley free of snow. The men headed for an open doorway, whose lights spilled out to show the way. Only Marcus, Don and Pete remained to get the man of the hour into a wheelchair. Daniel burst out laughing when Don pulled it from a cupboard. The boys at the lab had spray painted the thing gold. Daniel shifted over, then winced when Don placed a crown on his head and handed him a sceptre.

"You are now officially king of the night, Cuz and your court awaits," Don laughed, taking hold of the handles. He backed the chair down the aisle, out of the bus, into the frigid evening. The short trip inside the hallway filled Daniel's heart with a mixture of fear and anticipation. His nervous giggle brought a look from Pete. Twenty feet inside the tunnel, Daniel's expression changed. He knew this place, he'd been here before. "Stop, Don," he muttered, moving his hand to stop the wheels. He cocked his head. His eyes narrowed, struggling to remember.

"Rose," he whispered.

"What?" Don asked unsure of what he'd heard.

"We were here, Rose … Pete, I need to talk to you -alone." He flashed an apologetic look at Marcus and Don. "Please."

"Sure," Don shrugged, walking away to join Marcus a few yards away.

"Daniel, what's wrong?" Pete asked, squatting down in front of him.

"I thought we were just good friends. I remember my creation, I remember being left with her on the beach and then - something happened. I remember huge chunks of things, I remember coming here and going to Glesga, I do, but …." He sighed heavily in frustration.

"You remember the Doctor loving her, right?"

"Yes, but I did too, didn't I? I love Nora with all my heart, but what happened between me and Rose?"

"After he left you with her, he thought you two would hit it off. You had all of his feelings for her, his memories mixed up with your desires, but Rose couldn't let go of him. You went to Scotland to move on and you did. Rose is your friend, Daniel and I don't think that will ever change. You two will always be linked, always care for each other, but that doesn't mean what you have for Nora is any less real."

"Does Nora know about me and Rose?"

"Oh, yeah. Everyone here knows. Daniel, they all know and they are all happy for you. But if you have doubts or want to change your mind, this would be the time."

Daniel ran his hand across the wall of the tunnel. He remembered pushing Rose against the wall, kissing her until they both couldn't breathe, but Nora's scent, her image, pushed the image of Rose aside. "No, I don't want to change my mind. I just don't want anyone to think that she is second best."

"No one thinks that, Daniel. You and I are blessed; we are both lucky enough to have known and loved two remarkable women. Not many can say that. You ready?"

"Yeah, yeah I am. Thanks Pete." Daniel drew his hand back.

"C'mon, can't keep the blokes waiting."

.  
By the time they joined the others, the party was in full swing. Pete pushed Daniel's golden throne chair to the centre of the room, where he traded his coat for a tee emblazoned with a groom on the front and dead man walking on the back. His white beanie made his red ears all the more obvious.

"Alright mates, in my role as Daniel's only relative and best mate, I am here to issue Daniel's first challenge, please," Don announced. "Who has the paper?"

Steve waved a notepad in the air, "I believe that would be me." He ran up to Don, bowed to the king and handed the pad to Don, who turned and grinned.

"Oh, Cuz you are in such trouble. Pete, pour up his punishment drink," he said. "You are required to pick one of these lovely ladies, go up to her unassisted, and issue the following request." He handed the pad to Daniel, who blanched.

Daniel's eyes went wide with embarrassment. "Don, I can't say this to a woman," he whispered.

"Can you drink pear juice?" Don replied with a malicious grin.  
Waitresses moved around the room, serving drinks, obviously tuning out the party. Daniel looked around the room, thinking of how pear juice, all thick and sickly sweet, would taste sliding down his throat. The very idea made him shudder. He glanced down at the pad and up at Don, wondering how well the man would survive getting mowed down by a wheel chair.

"Thirty seconds, Cuz." Don made a point of pouring the juice in a shot glass. Daniel could see bits of pear floating in the wheat coloured liquid.

Daniel gulped, slid his hands down to the wheels and manoeuvred toward the youngest girl, hoping she didn't slap him. "Wait." Don moved to him. "Trust, but verify. You have to use the mike."

Daniel glared, laid the mike in his lap, and continued his journey, until he reached the girl. She turned to him and smiled. "Um, hi, I'm sorry, really I am - so very - sorry, but it's not my fault," Daniel stuttered. "I just can't drink pear juice."

"Oh sweetie, what are they doing to you," she crooned.

Daniel closed his eyes, grimaced, then bit the bullet, "Can I lick the plaque off your teeth?" The very words sent him beet red, while everyone's feet stomping filled the air. This is going to be a long night, he thought. He wasn't the least prepared when the girl leaned down, ran her tongue across his lips and kissed him.

Don ran up, clapped him proudly on the shoulder, then pulled him back to the centre of the dance floor. "I honestly did not think that you would do it. I am truly proud." Don laughed.

"Next!"

"That'd be us." Norm and Mr Borwick jumped up with a pair of broughams. "Do ya remember the Scottish National Anthem?" Mr Borwick laughed. "Start beating a rhythm, lad. Keep Scottish pride alive in the land of the English."

"Right, the anthem. Did I know the anthem to begin with?"

"Of course ya did, lad." Norm reassured him. "And ya sang it with pride."

Daniel nodded, then smiled, as the first few beats of the song came through the speaker. He smacked the shoes together then beat out the rhythm to The Flower of Scotland. "Ha, did that one, I've got this now!"

"Really," Pete laughed. "Then boys, it's time for cake!"

Daniel watched in stunned disbelief, as Howie and someone he didn't recognise pushed a huge fake cake to the centre of the dance floor. "Oh, God," he groaned, to a chorus of '_Daniels_' and loud dance music. His mouth dropped open, when waitress from just moments ago burst up, wearing little more than tassels. She shimmied across the floor, thrusting in ways he knew Nora would not approve. _Hell, Jackie will kill me just for watching_. Unable to shift his gaze from the approaching woman, he tried to escape, only to have Don block his chair. She snaked her way to him, sliding seductively into his lap. _Addie will string me up by my cast_. She slid her hands under his jumper rubbing some kind of oil into his skin, hardening his nipples. _There's no doubt of it now_, he thought, _I'm a dead man._


	52. Chapter 52

_**A/N The end of this chapter is a bit racy so I have left it off so as not to affect the rating. Please let me know if you want to read it in it's entirety**_

* * *

A lonely looking chair sat untouched underneath a canopy of white and gold coloured crepe paper. For most of the evening the group of women, each wearing a pink tee bearing pictures of Nora and Daniel, partied, sang karaoke, ate their nibbles all whilst ignoring its presence. Nora cast the occasional nervous glance at the thing giggling with the thought of what this group had planned for that chair. She hoped it wasn't a stripper. Addie and her mother were both much too refined see such a thing as a male stripper. It was strange enough watching them line up to sing karaoke. She couldn't imagine their reaction to a man stripping his clothes to music. Nora almost choked when her normally quiet, reserved mother took the mike and began singing a rousing albeit off key version of Five Hundred Miles. Nora's giggles turned to gales of laughter leaving her in tears with her sides hurting when her mum threw in a little march - as if she were marching across Scotland.

Nora dropped her head on the table in a vain effort to breath, skewing the tiara Rose planted on her head when she first arrived. She reached to stop the thing from entirely slipping off in time to see Rose join Sarah Jane Smith taking pictures of Gwen and Mary from infirmary jumping up on a table to do an impromptu dance. So much was going on around her that it made her dizzy. Every time she'd met most of these women they were seriously focused on their jobs. She truly hadn't believed they had all this - frivolity in them. When Rose put her camera down and joined the dancers, she started laughing again. Pangs of jealousy wormed their way into her thoughts. It was ridiculous, but the way Rose's eyes twinkled when she laughed, the way she moved around people she didn't know, acting as if she'd known them all her life made her look so - free. It was no wonder Daniel had loved her. The touch of Jackie's hand taking hers brought her back to the joyous chaos around her.

"C'mon girls, it's time," Jackie yelled, after Addie finished the next song, a German version of something called 'I'm alright when I'm With You'.

Nora giggled in nervous anticipation, letting Jackie pull her from the mound of gifts in front of her, toward the throne of honour. She turned to see her mother clapping and urging her to have fun. If Nora didn't know better, she'd swear her mother was slightly tipsy. Most everyone but she and Sarah Jane were a little on the drunken side, but her mother …. Until tonight, she'd never seen the woman actually drink anything stronger than wine, let alone allowed get a bit tipsy. The women gathered in a circle, as if she were about to be offered up in sacrifice. Jackie shushed everyone and blindfolded her. Other than nervous laughter, the room grew quiet. Nora couldn't see her mother's and Addie's mouths fall open when a man dressed as a high altitude Zeppelin pilot made his way to Nora.

"Ready ladies; one, two - - three," Jackie yelled, above the strip tease music starting.

With great flourish, Jackie pulled the blindfold off bowing to applause and laughter as Nora gasped at the man standing in front of her. He began gyrating in ways she'd never imagined possible. The man moved, tantalising slowly working his way closer to her, unzipping his silver lamé suit, to the beat of women shouting 'go spaceman'. She peaked through her fingers at the still fully clothed man, then stomped her feet against the wooden floor, squealing in a mixture of embarrassment and delight when he slowly teased first one shoulder and then the other from the suit. By the time he was down to nothing but a thin pair of pants barely covering his nether regions, Nora found herself laughing so hard tears ran down her cheeks, and her rib cage burned. He shimmied so close that she could smell his cologne. She'd never seen such well defined muscles on a man, well at least, not since Ian. They rippled, glistening under the sheen of oil rubbed all over his body.

"Dance with him, Nora, it's your last chance!" Nora looked up to see her mother standing next to Gwen, urging her on.

Whether she was got caught up by the moment or the music, she didn't know, but Nora found herself on her feet dancing. The man turned in a slow, tantalising circle, thrusting his pelvis. Everyone gasped, then scrambled to form a parade, to stuff pound notes in his g-string. The man turned, hopping in tiny steps toward the women and then turned back to Nora, beckoning her forward, sending laughter through the crowd. She couldn't resist letting him reel her in, until she was just inches away. She could smell the musk of his raw masculinity. A voice she knew, that belonged to a friend of Steve's from Torchwood, yelled out for her to touch him. She glanced at her shocked mother's face, then back at the chest so tantalizing close.

"Oh, I am so going to regret this. Don't anyone tell Daniel," she said, through fits of giggles. "Penny in the air," she whispered, more to herself than anyone. The man held his arms out to the side and slid seductively up towards her, enticing her on without saying a word. Nora looked away from him to see Rose grinning, with her tongue poking out. Her staid, gentle mother stood behind her in line, waiting her turn to donate money to the entertainment. Nora slid her hands across the silky, oiled skin of the man's hairless, sculpted chest, feeling his muscles twitch under her fingers in perfect time to the music. The sound of her mother's shocked voice calling her name sent her stumbling back, barely able to stand from laughing so hard. She didn't see Mary with the video camera filming her escapade or collapse in the chair. If she had one, she would have snagged the camera. This was one item of tonight's entertainment that she fully intended to leave out of her report to Daniel on the evening's events.

.

* * *

˜They'd had passed Marcus' curfew by well over an hour, by the time Pete escorted his guests back at their hotel. The dozen partiers accompanying Pete marched through the lobby, proudly singing, 'I've got Ninety-Nine problems … but a bitch ain't one; Tip my hat to the sun in the west, feel the beat right in my chest,' drawing angry threats from hotel management, but Pete finally managed to get everyone shushed and on the lifts to their block of rooms. Pete fervently hoped no one would be in trouble when they finally came stumbling in to sleeping wives. He made his own journey back to the bus to find Don, Howie and even Daniel, already dozing. He'd barely collapsed on a seat, before his own soft snores joined the others. None of the four heard the driver laughing when he pulled the tour bus away from the hotel, for the long ride out of the heart of the city back to the mansion.

Thirty minutes after leaving the hotel, the bus slowed to a stop, snapping Daniel awake. He sat up enough to peer out the window, in time to see the gates to the mansion slide open, allowing the chauffeur to enter Pete's compound. The ache in his leg made getting in the house imperative, but first he had to get this bladdered lot awake. He had no intention of spending the night stranded on the bus without pain relief, only to face a horde of angry women in the morning. This remarkable evening could not be allowed to end in such a way. The only thing available to jostle anyone awake, came in the form of his crutch. The fourth jab brought the closest man upright, something Howie immediately regretted.

"We're home," Daniel informed his bleary eyed, still drunk friend.

Howie snorted and looked out the window. "They must have beaten us home; the house is dark." Howie's slurred words made waking Pete and Don difficult. "Mr Tyler, you might want to know, I think they beat us home."

Pete rolled off the seat to his feet. "Oh God, Jackie's gonna kill me," he groaned when he saw the dark house.

"Why, it's not like I'm drunk," Daniel said, with a grin. When morning came, for once, he'd not be the one with a headache. "You said the only rule was that I couldn't drink."

"Yeah, Cuz," Don said, rubbing his blood shot eyes, but you're not in bed. "We sort of promised to have ya home before the witching hour. What time is it anyway?"

"Um, well, that was a silly promise. And - according to my fancy gift for the groom," Daniel glanced at his new watch, "the time is half two."

"Maybe if they're out, we can sneak in, Charlie?" Pete called to the chauffeur."

"Yes, sir?"

"Can you call the other bus and see when the girls got home?"

"Yes, Sir," The man replied. "Mr Tyler," he said a moment later. "They're not here. He says he just dropped the ladies off at the hotel and he's still thirty minutes out."

"Yes! Oh, this is good," Pete crowed, "this is bloody fantastic. Park this thing so we can get Daniel in. Daniel," he turned back, "no matter what, when Nora gets in the room, you just keep your eyes closed and pretend you're asleep. We might get out of this with our hides intact."

"Pete?" Daniel said with a lop-sided grin.

"You're drunk, Don's drunk, and Howie is drunk. The only way your skin will stay intact, is if Addie and Nora are drunk, and that isn't possible."

"Daniel?"

"Yeah."

"Shut. Up," all three men said in one voice.

Charlie shook his head, listening to the conversation. He drove up the drive around the circle and parked in front of the guest house. He waved off Don's attempt to help when he opened the doors, stepping out into the frigid air to pull the ramp down. The three managed to get Daniel up on his good leg and crutches. "Can I just point out, it's getting icy," Don said. "The chair will be faster and safer. If we drop him, Marcus will really be pissed off."

"Not to mention the women," Howie said, slurring his words.

"Alright, throne it is," Pete agreed, swaying when he reached for the chair, forcing him to use the drink console to steady himself. It seemed the short nap had just made them all the more drunken.

"Um - sir, maybe - it would just be better - let me do that, eh? Maybe one of you could just grab his crutches," Charlie offered, moving to take control away from Pete.

"Thanks, mate." Daniel grinned at him. "I didn't fancy getting dropped of the edge of the ramp."

"Right, sir," Charlie answered, patting his shoulder. He backed Daniel down the aisle to the ramp and out into the night air. The three staggered after him to the door with Howie managing to get it open and get the lights on. The cold air notched up the ache in his leg, leaving Daniel grimacing, while pointing Charlie toward the bedroom.

"Howie, can you get my medicine, mate?" Daniel huffed, when he stood up with his crutches and hobbled toward his bed.

"You got a headache, you should have said."

"Actually, no, my leg is just hurting," he answered, turning to lean against the bed.

"Can someone help him get out of his coat and then swing up in the bed?" Howie asked, disappearing into the bathroom.

"Mr Tyler, you have about twenty minutes before the ladies' bus gets here. If you think you can manage, I will move this one," Charlie said, moving toward the door.

"We got this, thanks." Pete moved the chair and dropped the crutches by the bed. If his leg hadn't hurt so much, Daniel would have laughed at everyone's effort to get him settled. Howie returned with a glass of water, to find Don undoing Daniel's boot whilst Pete pulled off the cast cover and sock.

"You need to pull your jumper off," Don ordered.

"His jeans off," Pete offered, "we should pull his jeans off. You do the belt and I'll yank 'em."

"Excuse me, I am still here and I am the sober one," he said, pulling the jumper over his head then undoing his belt and zipper. "I'd like not to have my leg tugged off. You have to unzip my trouser leg."

"You have a zipper - in your trouser leg?" Don asked, trying not sound like a besotted idiot.

"Yeah, I do. How do you think, I got the trousers over my cast in the first place? Howie, help - please?"

"Go away, you silly sots." Howie pushed the pills in Daniel's hand, then made short work of the rest of his clothes. "You two better get to the house or this isn't gonna work," Howie ordered. "You," he turned to Daniel, "snore or something. Here's your bottle." Howie unceremoniously set the plastic container on the table, turned out the light, then held up the wall on his way to his own bed. Don and Pete blinked in the sudden darkness. "Well, that was rude, who knew he could be rude," Pete muttered.

"Me - I knew," Don answered. "C'mon, I think, I want to throw up."

"Not on my floor, I'll get blamed and wind up back in the infirmary," Daniel fussed, listening to the two stumble through the darkness toward the front door. He let out a soft sigh, then burst out laughing. He really wanted to see the video Howie had taken. First, he wanted to cut out the lap dancer and two, to watch Pete and Don falling down drunk.

.

"We do this right, it makes up for the housewarmin' part, you know that right?" Pete told Don, as they stumbled out the door and across the garden to the house. "It won't matter where we drop, only that we beat them home." His grin faded when he stumbled.

"I didn't go back to the house that night. You didn't like me then," Don slurred his reply. He grabbed Pete, to keep him from hitting the ground.

"What makes you think I like you now?" Pete laughed. "You're sleepin' with my daughter - again."

"How -"

"Mate, don't ever try to keep a secret from Jackie. Well, except this one." The two men fell silent when they crept in the kitchen, trying hard to say quiet. They made it as far as Pete's office, when walking ceased to be an option. Pete collapsed on his sofa, whilst Don dropped into a recliner. By the time he managed to get the footrest up, he was asleep.

* * *

"Shush now, we don't want to wake Daniel or Howie," Nora warned. She juggled her armload of gifts, managing to open the door and get a light on without dropping any thing. Her mother, Addie, Jackie and Rose trooped in behind struggling to get make sure the more breakable items. The sudden thud of a box falling out of Jackie's arms sounded like thunder in the quiet house.

"Shite, what was in that anyway," Jackie growled, pushing the box with her foot, "a bloody bomb?"

"Mum, hush," Rose growled. "You'll wake up Daniel."

"Does this remind anyone of something?" Addie asked, after unloading her own armload of gifts.

"Reminds me of sneaking into the dormitory at university," Mrs McGregor giggled.

"Maybe, the others will be too besotted to know it's past three." Jackie answered. A sudden clatter from the bedrooms stopped their chatter.

"Daniel must have knocked his bottle off the rail," Nora whispered.

Rose let out a breath, when silence returned. "Reminds me of them coming back to the housewarming party, Mum gave Pete a right good smack. We won't hear the end of this if they see us." Giggling, she elbowed Nora. "We nearly came to blows that night, and look at us now."

Nora relieved the last of the packages from Rose, placing them on the sofa, then turned to the four women, reaching to give Rose's hand a squeeze. "That night seems forever ago, doesn't it? Jackie, I can't say thank you enough. This has been the most remarkable night. I can't ever remember …" Her voice trailed off. Her mother pushed through and pulled her daughter in her arms. "It's all right, sweetheart, you deserved it. Tomorrow you and Daniel will have a brand new start for both of ya, yeah?"

"Yeah. Look at you, Da' would never believe his wife could party like you did."

"Sure he would, sometimes he needs reminding, that's all. He wasn't always a minister, you know. One of these days I'll tell you about your old da' when he twenty, when we were at university. He set quite the pace," Mrs McGregor laughed.

"Ya," Addie said, "you young folks think playing started with you. Come on, ladies let's get out of here before we wake the dead." She giggled.

One more round of hugs and they were gone, leaving the house eerily quiet. Nora leaned against the closed door, letting the silence wash over her. She couldn't remember any time in the last seven years that she felt so content. So much had changed in such a short period of time, that sometimes she felt as if this were all a dream. This time a year ago, she'd been resigned to living her life as a single parent, doing her best to keep away from the Filson's. Now she let out a contented sigh at how blessed (despite Daniel's accident) her life had become. This party, thrown together in such a hurry, couldn't have gone any better if a genie had done the planning. Maybe that's what Jackie was in the other universe, a genie. Nora's eyes drifted to the sofa and the pile of shower gifts, smiling at the memory of opening a little box from Mary. Sarah Jane, her mother and Addie had all squealed at the contents. She had no idea that personal toys came in such colourful variety. The other gifts were just as naughty. A friend of Rose's, Shareen, had given her a bright red nightie for her wedding night that would likely send Daniel straight back to the infirmary. He'd never seen her in anything so thin and feathery. Her sexiest nightgown was her full length silk and that set him off.

She pushed away from the door, flipped off the light and headed for the bathroom. She washed her makeup off and stripped down to her tee and knickers. In a way, she hoped that she could sneak into bed without waking Daniel up, but then having him hug her would feel so good right now. She crept across the hall and around the edge of the bed. He looked so cute lying half on his side, hugging the pillow. The cast kept him from truly getting comfortable. He was a side sleeper, who loved to spoon next to her. She slid under the cover, turned on her side and let herself relax into the pillow. She sighed softly and leaned to kiss his adorable nose, only to stop when he opened his eyes and smiled.

"Well now, what time do you call this?" he said with a lopsided grin.

Nora pulled back, "How long have you been awake?"

"Um, since I got home. My pain pills are kicking in, so can't say how much longer that might be," he said.

"You knocked the bottle off on purpose?"

"Yeah, sorta did. Everyone got very quiet. It was funny."

"You are - just…"

"Bad - evil - mean?"

"Silly," she murmured, leaning down to properly kiss him.

When they broke apart, Daniel eased a stray lock of hair from her eyes. "Did you have fun?"

"I had the best night out I think I've ever had. Got some great gifts, what about you?"

"I," he pulled his wrist out, "got this fancy time keeping piece. Imagine, the offshoot of a Time Lord needing a watch. How's that for irony? Nick said it was to prevent me from forgetting to come home on time. What did you get?"

"Some truly - interesting toys. You'll see tomorrow night." She answered snuggling into his arms. She couldn't resist yawning.

"Nora, don't go to sleep yet."

"Mmm, 'k," she trailed off. Seconds later her gentle breathing told him that she was asleep.

He shook her gently, only to get a grumble for his efforts. Daniel wrapped his arms around her, letting her head rest on his chest. Maybe her falling asleep was a good thing; maybe talking about Rose and the past would cause trouble that he didn't want. He wanted the next day and a half to go just as planned, but what he really wanted was to ask Nora was if they could make a baby. Earlier in the evening he and Marcus had talked about the possibility. The man told him how they'd worked together to find out if he and a human could reproduce. While the person he'd wanted to do it with was no longer available, Marcus had assured him he could still get the job done. He spent the quiet moments of the evening imagining his life filled with sound of his own children, something the Doctor had given up hope of ever repeating. He could see them with their green eyes and bright minds, playing with their big brother and chasing the dog. He closed his eyes, watching Addie walk across the glen with them, happy at another chance to be a grandmum. Nollaig would be so much fun, better than any Christmas in the other universe. The sound of future voices echoing in the TARDIS lulled him to sleep.

.

An elbow in his ribs and a pressing need to use the loo brought Daniel back to awareness just as the first rays of morning filtered through the curtains. It was actual sunshine. That meant the snow had stopped and the clouds had cleared. The thought of seeing blue sky again brought a smile. Daniel shifted, trying to figure out how to drop the rail, get his crutches without falling out of bed and manage on his own to the en suite. He hated bedrails. He eased his arm out from Nora, only to have her shift, pinning him even more. "Nora."

"Hmm," came her sleepy reply.

"Nora, can you wake up - just for a second."

"Daniel, wot's wrong?" she mumbled.

"I have to go and the bottle's on the floor. I really need to go."

"What?" She sat up, blinking at him.

"Go, me - really badly. I can't get the rail down and the bottle and my crutches are on the floor."

"So - you're saying you have a problem?" She grinned.

"Don't be mean, it's too early to be mean," he moaned, as things became urgent.

Nora grinned, rolled out of bed to retrieve the bottle, then stood by the bed waiting for the sound of his relief to end. For a man who became so embarrassed over the littlest thing, it must be torture for someone to watch him using a bottle, but he never said a thing. He did always looked away when he had to hand the thing over, though. She took the bottle to the bathroom and brought back a flannel. The still silent house meant Howie was still sleeping. There was no doubt in her mind that most of the adults in the mansion were still sleeping, leaving the boys in the care of the staff. She flashed Daniel a smile.

She looked at him with hooded eyes. "Howie is still asleep," she said.

Daniel arched an eyebrow as he tossed he flannel on the bedside table. "I bet everyone is still asleep," he answered.

"The fitting for the dresses isn't until one."

"Do you have a suggestion on how to fill the morning?" he asked. "Cos' - as it happens, I don't have a headache, plus I have something I want to talk to you about."

"Okay," Nora answered, climbing back in the bed. "First, what's up?" she asked, settling next to him, letting his fingers intertwine with hers.

His eyebrows knitted in nervousness. "Babies," he answered, with a huff.

"What?"

"I want to have babies with you." The words tumbled out. "I mean, I know we have the appointment to start my adoption of Robbie, but I think he needs a baby brother or better yet, a baby sister with her mother's eyes. This last couple of weeks, we have talked about what I remember, but we haven't talked all that much about the future and I want babies with you. I want our family to grow."

"You want what the Doctor gave up, don't you?"

"Yeah, I guess. I want him to have descendants, but mostly, I want to hold a part of you in my arms. And, I admit, I want the fun of trying to make the little buggers."

"You really want babies?" she asked, sounding unsure.

He trailed a hand under her tee, enjoying the way her silky smooth skin felt against his fingers. "Yeah, I do," he said, with a raw husky voice, thick with desire.

Nora shifted onto her side. "I'd love to make babies with you," she crooned.

"We've cuddled, we've petted, we've done all the things Marcus said we had to do until was I better. I think I'm better, well except for the cast thing. I've got hair growing -"

"You look like an escapee from a military training program," she giggled.

"Oi, before long I'll chase you down for that."

"You've already caught me," she grinned, sliding her hand into his pants.


	53. Chapter 53

Tony's shove knocked Robbie back two steps, but he quickly straightened. "I'm telling what you did," he threatened, then turned to race the steps down to the landing. When he looked back, Tony was following him, clutching his most prized possession. He was horror stricken to see his remote TARDIS in Tony's hand. No other child in the entire world had a toy anything like his magic box. Daniel made up stories of great adventures occurring because of that box and now -Tony wouldn't give it back.

Robbie tried to be nice. He said please, but Tony stuck his tongue out. He promised not to mess with the special car park that Daniel had built for Tony as a Nollaig present. Tony ignored him swooshing the toy through the air, racing down the stairs, threatening its very safety. Now, here they stood. Robbie clinched his fists, trying to control the rising tide of fury sweeping through him, making his little heart beat wildly. His eyes narrowed and his lip curled. "Give. It. Back," he growled. "My dad made it just for me."

"He's not your dad. You don't have a dad. I knew Uncle Daniel first. He's not even supposed to be with you, he's supposed to be with me and my sister. You took my Uncle Daniel. I'm taking this!"

"He is my dad. You were my friend, give it back!"

"No, it's in my room, that makes it mine. You smell and you're stupid. You can't even read right. My friend Albie says you're retarded. Go away!"

Robbie opened and closed his fist; tears streaked his face. He didn't even know Albie. How could someone he didn't even know call him that name? A boy called him that word once in Glesga because he couldn't tie his shoes. He stepped closer to Tony, growling, "You. Take. That back."

"No! You stink and you're stupid!" Tony yelled back.

"Oi!" Jackie stood at the head of the stairs still in her pyjamas with hair sticking out everywhere. "What's going on down there? People are still sleepin'. Why isn't Mr…."

Neither boy heard her as she started down the stairs and all Jackie heard, before a full out brawl started, were three little words - 'take it back' followed by something that stunned her and horrified Robbie. His only friend smashed the toy TARDIS against the floor. Halfway down the staircase, Jackie's anger turned to horror, when Robbie's little fist flew straight into Tony's face. She wasn't sure who was the most shocked that blood gushed from her son's nose, Robbie or Tony. Robbie stood gob-smacked as Tony's wails filled the hallway. "Robbie Filson, what have you done?!"

He looked up at her rushing toward him and panicked. "It's not my fault," he cried, grabbing the only piece of his toy left and ran, not caring adult voices were telling him to stop.

The frigid air spurred him to run the path to the guest house faster, desperate to reach the arms of his mum. He burst through the door, colliding with legs that were immediately kicked. Howie's yelp went ignored as Robbie screamed, "Dad! Mum!"

"Robbie!" Nora's stunned voice cut through the haze of fury, as she grabbed her hysterical son up. "Where's your coat? It's bloody frigid outside."

"Howie," Daniel stopped in the kitchen doorway, nodded toward front door as he headed for his chair so that he could hold Robbie.

"I'll find out what happened," Howie answered, grabbing his coat.

"I hate him. Hate. Him. I want to go home right now," he sobbed against Nora's chest.

"Baby boy," Daniel huffed. "What happened?"

"I hate Tony. He broke it! I asked him nice. I said please and everything"

Nora wrapped her crying son in her arms. "It's all right sweetheart. Calm down, you don't hate anyone, you are just very angry," Nora reassured him.

"No, Mum. He said Dad belonged to him and Rose."

"It's all right. Breathe, sweetheart," she crooned as she carried him to Daniel's outstretched arms, just as Addie and Jackie both rushed in.

"Robbie," Addie called, coming through the door, followed by Jackie. Both women looked as if they had been ill. "Robbie, love, it's all right, Miss Jackie didn't mean to yell.

"Get away, I want my mum and dad. Please, Mum."

"Addie, Jackie, what happened?"

"I'm really sorry. We slept late and the boys got out of hand," Jackie filled in. "Pete had to threaten something worse than the naughty corner to get the truth. Seems he took Robbie's toy, called him a name and Robbie punched Tony in the nose."

"He said I stink and I'm retarded 'cos I don't read very well. He said Daniel's not my dad and I don't have a dad. I told him to stop but he wouldn't take it back."

"Oh baby boy," Daniel crooned, cuddling Robbie to his chest.

"He broke my TARDIS, Dad. He said it was his and he smashed it to bits."

"What did you do?"

"I…."

"Robbie, what did you do?" Daniel prodded gently.

"I punched him good," Robbie mumbled against Daniel's chest.

"Wow, punched him. You must have been really mad at me," Daniel offered.

Robbie sat up completely confused. "I'm not mad at you, Dad."

"Are you sure? I mean, we came here for a party and then I got hurt. We've been stuck here now for over a month. You don't have your school or your friends or even Finn to help you stay calm. Tony has had his house and his bedroom invaded, having to share his mum and dad when he didn't want to. I think you are both are fed up and this morning your tempers flared."

"I want to go home, Dad. I want Mum and you and Nana Addie and me to all go home today," he sobbed.

Nora knelt next to the chair, rubbing Robbie's back. "Honey, we can't." Robbie curled as tight as he could against Daniel's chest, burying his face into his shoulder, his tears turning the woollen jumper wet.

"Jackie," Daniel asked, "can you bundle Tony up and bring him over?"

"Yeah, sure. I guess we expected them to just keep getting on. Things were bound to come to a head sooner or later. At least it's today and not at the wedding hall." Jackie turned to retrieve her own little trouble maker.

"He broke it to bits, Dad," Robbie sobbed.

"It's okay, baby boy, it's Saturday. We'll get Pete to take us to a hobby shop and we'll get the parts to rebuild it. That's what the TARDIS does every once in a while. She changes everything on the inside."

"It won't be the same, though."

"No, it will be different and that might be better."

Moments later, a red faced little boy returned with, not one, but two parents. Robbie tightened his grip on Daniel, refusing to even look at Tony. The words 'you're retarded' resounded over and over in his head. The betrayal was too much to bear. Daniel eased him upright, gently wiping his tears away before beckoning Tony over. "Now, my leg still hurts and pretty much all the grown-ups except me and Nora have bad headaches, so there will be no yelling, okay?" He lifted Tony to his lap.

"So, Tony, that's quite a red nose you got there?"

"He hit me and made it bleed." Tony poked a finger at Robbie.

"Yeah, that was the wrong thing for him to do. He's sorry, you know."

"No, I'm not!"

Daniel ignored Robbie for just a second, wiping Tony's tears away instead. "What else happened - before, I mean, what made im so angry? Everyone told me you two were best mates."

Tony sniffled, then dropped his head. "I took his special ship because he played with my car park. The one you made me for Nollaig."

"Oh, did you ask him not to?"

"No, not 'zactly."

"Hmm. What about the thing with me and Rose?"

Tony's head came up again, his tears spilling over again. "You came here with her and you played with me. You always played with me, but not any more. You don't love us any more."

"Oh, squirt, that's not true. I'm so sorry that I've been so caught up with getting well that you and Robbie sort have got pushed aside. I love you very much."

"We were supposed to be a family. Don't you love Rose any more?"

Daniel swallowed and looked up at the adults. All of them looked decidedly uncomfortable and guilty. His eyes settled on Nora, who smiled. This was the very conversation that he'd shelved at three in the morning and now, a five year old had shoved it up from the abyss. Daniel took a breath, stalling for time. He felt everyone's eyes boring into his head. There were still so many tiny little holes in his memory. Two little faces looked at him, expecting the right answer. "Tony, Rose is my dearest friend, but what I feel for Nora is different. You have your mum and dad and your sister, that's your family. I'm like the crazy uncle that comes to visit. Robbie has his mum, his grandparents and Nana Addie. Don is the crazy uncle that comes to visit him. Together, we all love each other and that makes us one big family. Robbie - is like your cousin, do you understand? I will always love you and we will always be part of one family."

"But you won't marry Rose, will you?"

"No honey, tomorrow, I marry Nora. You'll carry our rings up the aisle and Robbie will stand with us so he can give his mother in marriage. Then - we'll have a party. Think you two can shake hands like the cousins you are?"

Tony glanced sheepishly at Robbie, then stuck his hand out. "Sorry. I - lied about Albie, he never said you were stupid."

Robbie hesitated and then glanced at Daniel, who nodded. "I'm sorry I punched you. I want to be your cousin. I don't have a cousin

"Me either."

Daniel stopped halfway to the car, taking a moment to enjoy the clear sky and fresh cold air. Images of the Ood home-world flashed through his head, leaving him half expecting a rocketship to fly overhead and to see Donna standing next to him. The shouts of two little boys snapped him back to the here and now in time to see Robbie doing his best to connect a snowball on a zig-zagging Tony. The ability of kids, regardless of their species, to bounce back from the edge of childhood wars never ceased to amaze him. A snowball splattered against a tree just above Robbie's head, eliciting a playful shout. Daniel glanced at the snow shovelled off the walk, considering the logistics of balancing on his crutches long enough to snatch a handful to lob a snowball of his own. The thought left as quickly as it came. Watching Tony fall on his backside reminded him that falling on his arse the day before his wedding wasn't the best idea. He didn't want Nora upset that he hadn't, as she put it, used all due diligence and caution whist in charge of the boys. He chose to ignore that Jackie and Addie left three men in charge of him whilst the women trudged off for final fittings.

He still didn't get the whole going off for final dress fittings thing. A woman put on a dress and either it fit or it didn't. They were even having a rehearsal for the wedding. Nora explained that she wanted a proper dress with a proper wedding, not the drab dress and quick stop at the clerk's office she had with Ian. After all the stress he'd put her through, if that bit of domestic life made her happy, he would do nothing to ruin it. Supervising the boys (with Howie and everyone's help) was the least that he could do. The words 'I don't do domestic' echoed in the back of his mind, like a half forgotten dream. The thought brought a reflective smile. If the Doctor could only see him now, he'd fall in the snow laughing - and then he'd run.

"Come on, you two," he called. "Pete and Don are waiting."

"This - is a mistake," Howie grumbled, making sure to stay close enough to Daniel to catch him if, or more likely, when a crutch slipped whilst he was hobbling toward the limousine.

"I'm fine; you're the one who looks like a Scotsman for a change. I believe you called it all pale and pasty," Daniel quipped. "We do the wedding thing and then we make a quick trip to the hobby store. It's just what those two need. I can rebuild Robbie's TARDIS and get something for Tony as well."

"I still can't believe Robbie punched him like that. He's always so quiet," Howie mused, watching the boys race for the car.

"Robbie can really kick off when he's stressed. He's been uprooted twice in the last few months, heard people tell him I might not remember him, or worse, die. Tony's had his home invaded by virtual strangers; heard things about me and Rose not working out. I mean they're five and six years old. It's too much. Think about it, it's too much for us."

"Yeah, well you just watch where you put the bloody crutches. You fall and the women will show all of us the meaning of - itoo much/i. Mr Tyler had your chair in the boot just in case you get tired."

Daniel huffed at the idea. "I don't need the bloody chair," he growled, tired of being treated like an invalid. He didn't need a wheelchair; he needed to feel like himself again. He flashed a cheeky smile at Howie and swung his cast through with his next step. Despite the cold air, beads of perspiration formed on his forehead just at the edge of his woollen beanie. By the time he reached the car, he was breathless, and the boys were waiting both grinning at him. "All right, you two hold my crutches whilst I slide in and then you get in, got it? Howie is sitting next to Pete and Don. Remember, they have sore heads, so no shouting, right?"

"Uncle Daniel?"

"Yes Tony," Daniel answered as he sat on the edge of the car seat. Even though he couldn't see Pete being driven anywhere, he had to admit there was an advantage to the huge car. Howie held his leg as he scooted in, until his back rested against the other door.

"Are we still in trouble?"

"Not with me, but Don is coming with us too, so I wouldn't act up. Robbie?" he cautioned.

Robbie tossed a look at Tony, then smiled. "I'm good, Dad, really."

The car was uncharacteristically quiet as Pete turned from the mansion's driveway to the main road. The pristine snow covering the grounds rapidly gave way to a grey mess bordering each side of the road. The boys sat glued to the windows. Neither had ever seen so much snow shoved off to the sides of the road. Daniel loved watching their faces. They had the same look of incredulity that he remembered on the faces of every friend the Doctor took into space. It would be at least a couple of years before he would have the same pleasure with his family. The time would be agonizing, but so worth it. Between the warmth of the car and generally feeling tired, his eyes drifted closed imagining their expressions the first time he opened the doors of the TARDIS to show them what Earth looked like from space.

Giggles brought him back. "You fell asleep, Dad," Robbie laughed. "And you talked in your sleep."

"Did I?" Daniel answered. "That's annoying. Did I say anything good?"

"I don't know, it was all mumbly. Howie says he's not surprised. He said you should be havin' a nap."

"Uncle Daniel, you gonna stop havin' to take so many naps soon?"

"I hope so. Seems my energy isn't quite up so don't make me chase you, hey?" Daniel looked at the neighbourhood they were passing through. It had an oddly familiar feel. Parallel or not, there were so many similarities in this city to the London that the Doctor had called home. It was almost unnerving the way the odd sound or house tickled the back of his memory. The architecture of the homes and buildings on the next street Pete turned on sent a rush of adrenaline. The image of a woman, dressed in garb of an eighteenth century woman invaded his thoughts. He could hear her voice calling to him… "Pete," Daniel called. "Where are we? What street is this?" He felt an overwhelming urge to run. He had no idea why his heart began racing.

"Henrietta, we're about six blocks from Ealing Abbey."

"Pull over!" Daniel ordered, suddenly and inexplicably finding it difficult to breathe.

"Daniel, you have to be kidding." Don turned to look at him.

"Pull over. Right there in front of the Georgian house. I need to get out. Please."

"Daniel, I'm not stopping," Pete replied.

"Pull the bloody car over, now!"

Pete growled, but pulled the car to a stop next to a kerb that someone had cleaned. Don leapt from the car, to wrench open the door. Daniel wasn't sure if the man would help him or toss him on the sidewalk, but he was already scooting to the edge to make his escape. He balanced on one leg while he adjusted his crutches and hopped to the sidewalk, compelled to hobble to the iron fence surrounding an old Georgian brick home. The image in his head made him suck a deep breath in. Scantily dressed women cavorted in a room that at best would be considered garish. In the midst of the laughing, one woman stood out. Daniel half smiled as he watched the house. A man with a face not his own, sat in chair reading, ignoring the women in black dresses with red trim. Daniel squeezed his eyes shut, trying to make sense of the memory.

"Cuz, what's wrong? You're scaring the boys and you're making Pete wonder if he should call Marcus."

"Sorry, I just had to get out, to breathe," Daniel panted. "Her name was Scarlette."

Don's hand hovered, but he'd seen enough panic attacks to know sometimes touching made things worse. "Who?" he asked when Daniel's breathing settled and his grip on the fence eased.

"I saw her - when we turned, I saw her. She…. For a man who hated domestics, he married a lot, but the last one - her name was Scarlette. She ran … a house of … you know." He arched an eyebrow. "It looked just like this place. It was on Henrietta Street in London, his London - on Earth Prime, at the tail end of the eighteenth century. Scarlette let him move in when he was stranded. They got married."

"Daniel, I wish I understood half of what the hell you're talking about."

Daniel huffed. He wished he knew what he was talking about. "He liked his wives, all of them in his own way. He probably loved them, but he always lost them. Don, I had a family - a sister - sort of. She was a clone, a child of a machine. He rejected her too, in the beginning, but she wormed her way in. Just as soon as he accepted that she was his, a maniac killed her. That's one reason I think he couldn't stand to look at me." Daniel had no idea why tears stung his eyes. He wiped them away in embarrassment.

"I know if he could, he would have accepted you too."

"No - no he wouldn't, he couldn't. The two of us in one universe would have been a disaster. I can remember the most ridiculous things about his life, like this house, but I spent ten minutes the other day trying to figure out why people would crush up teeth and use it to clean their teeth. Don't laugh, ask Howie. He had to explain it. When we turned on this street, I remembered him marrying Scarlette and what happened when he left. I can remember him with kids. I remember him holding a baby. He even adopted one. He was a … crap dad, but not so bad as a granddad and even a great granddad. He just had this overwhelming … need to run."

"And you don't…"

"Oh no, I do - it's just …. When I came here, I wanted to be just as different from him as I could, but things keep pulling me back to him. I mean, we turn a corner on an entirely different world, and there he is. What if it's a curse or a warning? God, I'm mental. Cracking my head open has left me bloody mental."

"You're not mental. The question should be - why aren't you mental? Daniel, I've talked to Rose about you a lot since the truth came out. She explained how you keep another man's memories inside your head. That you're not psychotic is a testament to how strong you are. Until your memory comes back, I think you will keep having these 'what the hell' moments. So, the next question is, are they scary enough that you want to delay getting married or not get married at all?"

The question stunned Daniel. "No, I can't breathe without Nora. I panic every time I wake up and she's not there. I can't imagine not having her. But that does bring up something else."

"What?"

"I remember Rose and me on the beach when we first got left. I know I was in love with her. I remember snogging her in the tunnel at Crystal's. I remember that night, but I can't remember why we aren't together or why I left for Scotland. I thought about asking her, and I thought about asking Nora, but then we …."

"Yeah, that's … that's not a good idea. All I know is that Rose loved him. You hold his memories, well most of them anyway, but -"

"I'm not him," he muttered.

"No, you're not, and she grieved hard for him. She's finally accepted that he's never coming back and she's starting to move on. I wouldn't dredge it all up again."

Daniel turned to face his friend. "Do you love her?"

"Don't go there, Cuz. It's - complicated."

"Does she love you?"

"No, no, I don't think she does. She likes me a lot, but no - she doesn't love me. Maybe sometime down the line, but right now - we are just close. That's about the best I can describe it. Rose isn't ready for another relationship."

"Do me a favour, Don?"

"What?"

"Be a better than I think I was, 'cos I think I was a crap friend."

"You would be wrong. Daniel, for as much as you love Nora, I can tell you that you have never stopped caring about or loving Rose and you never will. You've just made a choice to hold Nora's hand."

"Hey," Pete yelled from the car, "you alright?"

"Yeah, fine," Daniel yelled back, then looked at Don. "Thanks for listening, I'm sorry for being an idiot."

"You're okay. Come on, the chauffeur is calling."

Daniel looked over his shoulder at the limo. "It just seems wrong to see Pete driving himself around in a limo. Did you know, he picked us up in a land rover?"

"Yeah, I rode in that thing. It has to be twenty years old. Rides good, though." Don laughed.

Daniel flashed Pete an apologetic smile, then settled into the car, immediately finding himself smothered by worried hugs and kisses from the boys. The rest of the drive was spent reassuring them that he was okay. Pete negotiated the last of the turns through streets to Ealing Abbey, finally turning through massive iron gates. Until the Troubles, the ancient religious compound had housed a handful of monks, belonging to an order of mystics, dating back four hundred years. They were among the first Lumic converted. The Gothic buildings, with their myriad of tunnels, provided perfect cover for the legion of Cybermen that had poured into Ealing that night that was now nearly seven years ago. Afterwards, the buildings stood empty until an enterprising trio of women bought the place turning it into a Bed and Breakfast with a wedding chapel. Pete drove the lane around the circle drive to the chapel.

"Nora's dad should be here. He really should. Maybe if I talk to him, you can send a helicopter to get him."

"I could. Mrs McGregor told Jackie he'd committed to doing a wedding at his church a year ago."

"Yeah, but he could come after, I'll call him," Daniel replied more to himself. Pete let out a soft oath at the sight of four cars parked in the circle of the drive. Not only had the women beat them, but Harriet had arrived with her security detail, ruining Pete's surprise.

"Why is the President here?"

"Because," Pete replied, "you asked her to do your commitment ceremony. When things didn't quite pan out, she was disappointed. She likes you - a lot. You charmed her during our meetings last summer."

"Really," Daniel grinned. "I charmed her, huh? Wish I could remember how, I might need that talent when I make Nora and Addie mad. I'm sure I will, seems I have penchant for that sort of thing. So she's coming to the wedding?"

"No, she's doing the wedding."

"Really? The president of Great Britain is performing our ceremony? Blimey, is that legal?"

"Of course it's legal," Pete laughed. He pulled the limo behind Jackie's car. "Boys," he turned to the back seat, "And Daniel, best behaviour. The security team carry guns." He grinned.

"Where the bloody hell have you been," Jackie roared when they trooped in. "Rehearsal was supposed start ten minutes ago. The bleedin' president is here."

"Sorry, it's my fault," Daniel said, facing the irate woman full on. "Where's Nora?"

"She's in the loo, I'll just get her. Boys, behave."

"Hello, Harriet Jones, President," Harriet Jones announced when she joined them.

"Hi, Auntie Harriet," Tony said.

"Hello, Master Tony." She scooped him up in a hug. "I must say, Daniel, you look a sight better than the last time I saw you."

Daniel's eyebrows knitted in confusion. He wasn't sure how to respond. He honestly didn't remember ever meeting this Harriet Jones. Images of the other Harriet ordering the murder of fleeing aliens flitted through, forcing a quick reminder that this woman wasn't that Harriet. Pete wouldn't work with her if she'd tended toward trigger happy. He flashed the Doctor's trademark smile, deciding it was better to be dazzling than appear utterly stupid. He listened as she nattered on about seeing him in the infirmary and how pleased she was to do this for him and his bride. Daniel kept smiling, occasionally nodding, even as he watched the hallway where Jackie had disappeared. Daniel's eyes lit up when Jackie reappeared with Nora between her and her mother.

"Excuse me," he said, without waiting for an answer, he moved toward her.

"Hey you," Nora greeted. "Robbie, don't run in the aisle." When the others walked away, she stood on her toes to kiss him.

Daniel wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around her. The only thing that stopped him was the reality that he would fall over. "The boys and I are still alive, no fights, no broken bones."

Nora chuckled, "You did good. You know, I'm spending the night in the mansion, right? As soon as we're done here, we can't see each other."

"Why? Whatever I messed up, I'll fix it."

"You really are from a different planet, aren't you? It's tradition. Don't they have traditions in that other universe?"

"Yeah, of course. Gallifrey was nothing but tradition, but I was hoping, we could - you know - repeat this morning, only tonight. I could go for a new record," he said with a smirk.

"Sorry, you can't see me again until I walk down the aisle. Tonight you will have to entertain the boys and then find other things to dream about. Record setting will have to wait for tomorrow and the next three days."

"Nora?"

"Yeah."

"After, can we go home? I mean, our home. Get our dog and sit in our lounge with our family and no more -"

"Drama?"

"Yeah, no more drama. Just us - making babies," he whispered, before kissing her.

"Come on you two, let's get this rehearsal started," Jackie ordered.

"Come on you two, let's get this rehearsal started," Jackie ordered.

Daniel pulled a face considering the appropriateness of sticking his tongue out then followed Nora to rehearse the biggest say of his young existence. He half expected to hear reapers clawing at the windows to render time secure.


	54. Chapter 54

_**A/N Unfortunately, I can't post links put the links up but you can find the bagpipe music for Highland Cathedral and Scottish Flower on You tube**_

* * *

Daniel punched his pillow for the twentieth time in a vain effort to get comfortable. He stared at the ceiling, studying how the plaster swirled in delicate shell patterns. It didn't take long for his imagination to see where the breaks in the design gave the impression of a pair of eyes staring back. He turned as far as his cast would let him and stared at the empty side of the bed. Sleeping apart the night before a wedding was a stupid human tradition. He missed Nora. It was ridiculous that he couldn't fall asleep without hearing her breathing next to him. He reached for her pillow and sniffed, letting her delicate scent fill his soul. The girls were all at the house, doing what girls do. He wondered what exactly women did when one of them got married. They'd already had their hen party, what could they have left? He let out a soft groan and gave up the need for sleep.

Daniel sat up and swung his legs over the edge of his bed, then reached for his crutches. If he couldn't sleep then he could at least eat something. With any luck at all, one of Addie's sticky buns might be left. Nightlights lit his path through to the kitchen. He eased past two sleeping boys into the kitchen, trying hard to stay quiet. It lasted until he reached for the marmalade while trying to balance on crutches, without actually holding the crutch. The splat sent glass, mixed with marmalade, everywhere. The hall light came on almost immediately, garnering a soft groan. It took Howie less than a minute to show up. At least the boys slept through the racket.

"Don't you dare move," Howie hissed. "What were you doing?"

"Couldn't sleep. Thought I'd grab a sticky bun and then I thought, what the hell, I'd grab the marmalade too," he answered, not caring that he sounded like a sullen ten year old.

"Why are you cussing? You only do that when you're upset or have a nasty headache. You're not curled in a ball, so that leaves upset."

"It's a stupid tradition, not seeing the bride before the wedding."

"Ah, got it," Howie answered whilst reaching for the broom and dustpan. "Back up to the table. At least you didn't wake the boys."

"They're knackered. We did keep them up till ten." Daniel chuckled. "At least I managed to get Mr McGregor to come. Pete's having him flown down. It's my wedding present for her."

"It's a great one." Howie answered as he dropped the contents of the dustpan in the bin. "Did he tell you why he really didn't want to come?"

"Yeah, seems he thought he wouldn't be welcomed, because he gave her away at the first one. I wish I could remember Ian better. I mean I know what he did and that he went to jail for slugging me, but I don't actually remember it. Don told me."

"Well, that's done any way. Remembering the bastard will just leave you upset. You don't need that and neither does she. Her dad's coming - that's enough." Howie finished mopping, washed his hands, and pulled a sticky bun from the bread box. "Addie hid them from the boys," he grinned when he gave Daniel the treat.

"Howie, you are coming with, when we go home - right? I mean, you're part of the family now. You do know that?"

"I know, thanks and yeah, I'm coming. Even after your cast is off, you'll still need help. Dylan says you'll need at least four more weeks of therapy on that ankle. Addie can't be chasin' after you and Robbie. Plus, she said she doesn't feel safe driving those roads during the winter."

"Good, I … I really appreciate that you're coming. I didn't even remember you when I came home, not really. I mean, I did, but … I didn't know why."

"I know." Howie patted his arm.

"Are you ever going to try to meet someone - have a relationship again?"

Howie rolled his eyes. "Just like a man. He's getting hitched, so he starts plottin' to share the misery with his friends, or is that just women who do that?"

"I'm not plotting anything, and I'm definitely not miserable," Daniel scoffed."So will you?"

"Actually, I haven't told anyone, but I sorta have. I met a guy online. We've been chatting. I saw him the other day, when you had your appointment with Doctor Jones. We had lunch. I invited him to be my plus one tomorrow," Howie answered, without meeting Daniel's eyes.

Daniel sat up straighter, surprised by the revelation. Even now, Howie still kept tight control over what he shared about his life. He was obviously still afraid that if he shared too much he would lose friends. "Really, that's good then, isn't it? You shouldn't be alone Howie. You are a good man."

"Eat your sticky bun and go to bed, you are having a day tomorrow," he answered, obviously relieved.

Daniel finished the treat then grabbed his crutches. "What's his name," he asked, halfway to the door.

"Whose?" Howie asked as he cleaned the table.

"Your new friend, what's his name?"

Howie looked up, flashing a gentle smile. "It's Douglas - Douglas Claren. He's a teacher. He thinks I should go back to school for a degree in social work, counsel gay kids."

Daniel smiled, "You should, you would be really good at it. Night, Howie."

"Yeah, good night."

On his way back to the bedroom, Daniel stopped to watch Robbie and Tony curled up in their sleeping bags, dreaming of their own adventures. At some point Robbie had roused enough to claim his newly constructed TARDIS. Daniel smiled, glad that the glue had dried. In the morning he planned to finish painting it and the race car tucked under Tony's arm. The sight of their little faces flooded Daniel with more peace than he could remember. He found himself wondering how he would feel when he held his own baby. Daniel hobbled through to his bed with that image in his head. He began a list of names for his son, but it only had one candidate. It was really a no brainer: Wilfred Ulysses Barrow. He tried to access his memories of the Doctor holding his own children. He'd felt uncomfortable and distant until he he held Alex and then adopted Miranda. God, I don't want to take hundreds of years to learn, he huffed. By the time he fell asleep, he'd decided parenting wouldn't be so bad. It might even be fun. His last thought was a northern accented voice, saying, 'you've got to be kidding me,'

.

"Think he forgot?" Robbie asked Tony. The boys stood next to Daniel's bed, watching him sleep. Drool puddled under his chin, giving them a reason to giggle.

"Probably, he forgot other stuff. Maybe we should poke him."

"He might get mad. Finn doesn't like getting poked."

"Finn's a dog. Uncle Daniel wouldn't get mad - would he?"

Daniel moved slightly, he could hear the two talking. He fully intended to startle them at the appropriate. A small hand snaked under the duvet to poke Daniel's chest. Daniel waited until a second hand copied the first. The boys squealed when Daniel roared and grabbed them up into the bed. All three descended into a fit of giggles.

"It's barely eight AM, what are you two doing?"

"You promised we would paint this morning," Robbie announced.

"Yeah, I did - didn't I? Tell you what, you get my slippers and my crutches, so I can go to the loo and I will see what I can do."

"Can we do the remote part, too," Robbie asked as he handed his dad the crutches, whilst Tony steadied the slipper. Minutes later, Howie found the three engrossed in turning wood into a flying ship and a race car.

.

When Daniel glanced at the kitchen clock three and half hours later, he was stunned that it was almost noon. He set the remote control he'd been working on for the TARDIS and slipped two batteries into the chamber, snapping it shut. A second later he did the same for the remote to Tony's racer, painted bright red with thin racing white racing stripes. The boys sat watching with grins, waiting for their chance to test drive their new treasures. His left eyebrow arched up when he grinned. His eyes twinkled, giving him the same excited expression as the boys. "Who's first?" he asked.

"Robbie," Tony answered, "'cos I broke his."

"Right then, Robbie, here you go." Daniel handed him the remote. Three sets of eyes watched in anticipation, as the light on top of TARDIS began to blink and the whir of an engine filled the kitchen. "Okay, hit the forward button," he instructed, placing the device in Robbie's hands. All three watched the toy lifted off the table, The three watched as Robbie turned the steering wheel sending the TARDIS whirling around the kitchen.

"Dad, it works! Can I take it with us! Please can I take it?"

"Uh, that would be no. Somehow, I don't think anyone but us would appreciate it flying around the room." He laughed. "All ready, Tony?" he said, handing him the remote. "Your turn," He handed the remote to Tony. He watched the little blonde version of Rose grab his racer with the same look of joy his sister got on every adventure with the Doctor. He used the remote, sending the car racing out of the kitchen into the lounge, only to hear a loud "Oi!" from a voice they all recognised.

"Daniel, you do know you're getting married in three hours, right?" Pete yelled from the lounge. "The boys should be in the bloody bath by now."

"Um, yeah, we got a bit side tracked," Daniel called back, whilst trying to get up. "Sorry." He hobbled behind two guilty looking little boys.

"I'm sorry Daddy," Tony muttered, reclaiming his car. "Can I take this with us? Uncle Daniel made it cool."

"No, you can't. Daniel, you must have a death wish. You don't mess with a woman's day like this. You can't be late and you can't - have blue paint all over your hands. The girls all just left and I've managed to get the helicopter to pick up ..." He rolled his eyes toward the house. "You know, our guest."

"Is it somebody famous, Dad?" Tony asked.

"No, we don't know anybody famous," Robbie answered, before Pete could. "I bet it's Harry. Harry wasn't at that old church. Jake was there, but not Harry. I wish Granddad was comin'. I bet he'd like our stuff. He's marryin' people too."

"How can he marry people when he's married to your gran?" Tony asked.

"It's his job," Daniel chuckled.

"Right, Howie," Pete said, trying to ignore the conversation, "You snag Daniel and I will take these two back to the house for baths. If we aren't out of here by two, Jackie will eviscerate me. She has this planned tighter than Harriet's team did her re-election."

"Daddy, are you afraid of Mummy," Tony asked.

Without hesitation, Pete swung his son up in his arms. "Yes, yes I am and when you're grown and you get married, if you're wise, you will be, too."

"Dad's not afraid of Mum," Robbie said.

"He will be - once the bloom is off - if he's at all wise."

"Oi! Why would I be afraid of her?" Daniel protested.

"Because," Pete said, heading for the door with Tony in his arms and Robbie in tow. "It's how married men survive. We know when to be in charge and we know when to do exactly what we're told, or run from the hounds of hell when our disobedience is noticed. You will learn, Daniel, at about three in the morning, when a pregnant woman sends you for pears." Pete laughed and grabbed the boys coats. "Get clean. I will be back."

"Howie?" Daniel asked, watching Pete walk out the door with the boys.

"Yep."

"Nora would never want pears - would she?"

* * *

Nora turned from the window of what once had been a monk's cell. She could well imagine the mystic who'd first called it home, turning over in his grave at the idea of a woman changing out of jeans and a jumper into her wedding gown, still in it's protector. She could't imagine doing or being anywhere else at this moment. When she turned to the centre room, women that she hadn't even known six months ago were unpacking makeup bags, a hair dryer and a curling iron. All the things that she normally wouldn't touch, were spread on the dressing table. Nora let out a soft sigh. "What time is it?"

"It's half one," her mother answered, looking up from the suitcase that she was unpacking. "You need to get into a dressing gown so we can do your hair." She pulled out the white item out and held it out.

"Ja, first your hair," Addie laughed, waving the curling iron.

"And then your makeup," Jackie added, waving a tube lipstick.

"I've got the button hook for your dress," Rose laughed. "I might actually keep this for a future weapon, to fight an attack of alien button thieves."

Nora laughed. "I will change. Do you think the boys are all right?""The boys are fine," her mother reassured her. "Go on and get changed."

"What time is it now," Nora asked, as she slid her slim leg into the silk stocking. She'd never worn silk stockings. To make sure that nothing could snag the delicate piece of material, she'd removed every semblance of hair, leaving her legs as smooth as a newborn's. She clipped first one, then the next suspender onto the edge of her stocking.

"It's quarter past two," Rose answered. "The guys just got here. I am dying to see Daniel in a kilt. Those skinny legs ..." The entire room burst into laughter.

"Shush," Addie said in mock offense. "He looked quite handsome when he tried it on."

"Yes, but back then, he had hair and two legs," Nora giggled. "I'm just hoping Robbie doesn't lift his up," Nora said, when she stopped laughing.

"They'll be fine. Come on then - let's get your dress on." Nora's mother unzipped the bridal gown bag and lifted out the dress.

The dress still took Nora's breath. It was impossible to believe that the woman who'd originally ordered it had rejected it because the seamstress had embroidered tiny little stars instead of roses. They were scattered across the train, as they would be in space. She was still unbelievably grateful to Rose for finding the dress tucked away in the reject racks. Nora stepped into the gown, pulled it up, and slid her arms into bell sleeves. The dress reminded her of something a medieval princess might wear. The bodice stopped just at the top of her breasts. She studied her image in the mirror, amazed at her reflection. Two pearl combs tucked the sides of her brown hair behind her ears; the back lay in soft curls. Jackie applied her makeup with a light touch. A silver chain with the symbol of her clan hung around her neck. "That's not me," she whispered, more to herself than anyone else.

"It is you," Addie answered, "but it's not finished." She pulled a box from under the coats. "Daniel researched Scottish customs. It seems it's tradition for the groom's mother to give this to bride." She pulled out a dark blue tartan shawl and walked over to the mirror. "I'm not his mama, but he asked if I would do this," she said, draping around Nora's slim shoulders. "It gets pinned to the left shoulder, for a clan chief. It's a tiny clan, but it's a clan," she said, pinning the silver broach that Mrs Addis had made for them to represent their clan. "Now," she said, kissing Nora's cheek. "We put your veil on."

..

The small room, allotted for grooms at the back of the chapel, was now home to a half dozen men, all trying to corral both Daniel and two little boys into the appropriate clothes. Howie snapped pictures of the boys, both dressed so neatly. At some point in their lives, the photos would make perfect blackmail material he said.

"Stop," Robbie smacked at Tony's hand when the boy lifted the edge of the kilt.

"Dad, he's got no pants on. Mum says a boy always has to wear pants, but Robbie hasn't any on," Tony declared, stunned.

"Neither does Daniel," Pete laughed.

"Really, can I see?" His eyes lit up at the thought.

"No!" the men declared in one voice.  
"It's a Scottish thing," Daniel explained, as he teetered on his crutches while adjusting the black rabbit fur dress sporran. The silver cantle matched the kilt pin that Norm Addis had fastened. "And there is no peeking allowed - unless you want Norm to box your ears," he continued, as Norm slid the Sgian Dubh into its protective sock sheath.  
"Does Robbie get a knife? Can I have a knife?" Tony asked.

"Robbie gets a fake knife," Mr Addis answered, standing back to admire his handiwork. "You, laddie, can have one if your da buys you a complete kilt for a proper Scots event. He ruffled Tony's hair as he walked over to Robbie to slide his imitation knife into place. "And you, laddie, remember it stays there or I'll box your ears."

"What time is it?" Daniel's voice cracked with nervousness when he asked the question.

"Half two."

"Pete, has he arrived yet?"

"SUV pulled up to the back door five minutes ago."

"So, I guess - I'm ready then." He swallowed. "Am I supposed to be this nervous? I keep thinking I'm going to fall over or something."

"Falling over - damn, I almost forgot the broom." Norm fussed.

"Broom? Whatcha gonna sweep?" Tony asked, obviously fascinated by the shenanigans of the adults.

"Nothing," Norm answered. "It's for jumping. If this is getting done in the land of the English, it gets done right." He beamed.

"Jumping over a broom is silly," Tony declared, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Right then," Daniel said. "We should - you know - go." Daniel twisted on his crutches.

"Daniel?" Pete asked.

"Yeah?"

Pete smiled. "Don't you think you should put on your shoe first?"

The ancient stone chapel was already filling up when Daniel took his place in front of the screened off alter. He knew that as soon as Robbie was beside him, Mr McGregor would take his place behind the screen. He really hadn't expected to feel as if butterflies had invaded his stomach. He couldn't even wipe his sweaty palms on his kilt. A sea of smiling faces greeted him. "Don, you have the notes?" He asked wiggling his fingers in the direction of his friends. Seeing Marcus in a lounge suit surprised him. He didn't remember ever seeing the man so nicely dressed.

"Yes, Cuz," Don answered, retrieving the note card with the vows Daniel had written.

Daniel raced through the notes, wishing he could remember actually writing them. He'd practised every chance he had and now just hoped he wouldn't forget them. Pete had secured Tony with the rings in the alcove, Robbie stood next to Don, and Mr Borwick had his bagpipes making squeaking noises. Daniel turned away from Harriet Jones to face the guests, all sitting in the ancient, heavy oak pews. The worn wooden seats gleamed, from centuries of wax rubbed into them. The watch on his wrist ticked slowly toward three pm. At two minutes and fifty four seconds, Mr Borwick began playing the Highland Cathedral. The almost mournful sounds of the bagpipes echoed off the stone walls. When Tony appeared in the doorway, carrying a blue pillow, he tucked the card in his sporran and straightened on his crutches.

Everyone that he called a friend faded, as his vision narrowed to the doorway. He drew a breath as Mr Borwick switched from playing the melody to the soft strains of The Scottish Flower. Six notes in the organ joined in and Tony began his march, followed by Jackie and then Rose. When Nora stepped into view, her arm resting lightly on Norm Addis', her face covered by a veil, his crutches became the only thing holding him up.

He ignored Pete rushing up the outside aisle, as the agonizingly slow procession made its way up the centre aisle. His lungs didn't want to work. A part of his brain screamed Rose's own beauty across the cosmos, while the rest focused on Nora. The odd feeling forced him to shake his head to clear it away. Don chuckled at the way Tony shoved the silken pillow into his hands. It required a firm hand from Jackie to prevent Tony from ducking to grab a quick peak under Daniel's kilt. She split to the left with her son in tow as Rose swallowed her laughter and split to the left as well, leaving Pete to give Nora to him.

The electric feeling of her touch sent tingles through his body leaving him speechless. "Hello," he barely whispered. Her face looked all gauzy behind her veil. He lifted the material, laying over the satin caplet on her head. "You look like a bride for a king, instead of someone like me."

"Only you," she whispered. "My very own lord from space."

"Eh-hm," Harriet interrupted. "It seems I forgot my book. Just a mo'," she said.

"What?" Nora blinked in confusion, watching the woman disappear behind the screen, only to gasp when her father stepped out.

"Daddy?" she half sobbed then flew into his arms, ignoring Robbie's excited voice yelling 'granddad'.

"Now there, girl, you didn't think I'd let the second best girl in the world get married to this skinny git without me, didya? And before you ask, the best girl is still your mum."

"Oh, Daddy." She nestled in his arms.

Mr McGregor eased her back with a kiss on her forehead. "Let's get this done, okay?"

Nora stepped back to Daniel. "Thank you," was all she could say.

Mr McGregor went through the list of what brought them all to the chapel, just in case anyone didn't understand the style of dress or the music. Before they knew it, Pete and Jackie stood by Daniel, while Nora's mother stood by her. Daniel stuttered the beginning of his vows, but then his voice grew strong as he repeated the words required by the state and listened as Nora did the same. Pete placed the tartan ribbon in Daniel's hands and smiled.

"This time counts," he said, ignoring Daniel's confused expression. "I consent and freely give you, Daniel Ulysses Barrow to Nora May McGregor to share your life, your love and your future until the end of time." He passed the free end to Nora's mother, who placed the ribbon in her daughter's hand.

"I consent and freely give my daughter, Nora May McGregor, to Daniel Ulysses Barrow until the end of time," she said.  
"Robbie, your turn." Mrs McGregor stepped back as Robbie stepped up and loosely tied the ribbon around their wrists as he had practised. "I give my mum and dad to each other," he said with pride. "Not sure why, though."

"Daniel, your vows," Mr McGregor said with a smile.

"I, Daniel Ulysses Barrow, promise before this gathered assembly to live my life to honour and cherish you in all aspects of our lives together. I promise always to place you before all others."

Nora felt Daniel's hand tremble as he held hers. "I, Nora May McGregor, promise before God and this assembly to live my life in honour and to cherish you in all aspects of our lives together. I promise always to place you before all others." She smiled and whispered, "Including not feeding you pears."

"Daniel and Nora, this ribbon is a symbol of the life you have chosen to live together, Until this moment, you have chosen to be separate but now," he looped the ribbon tying their clasped hands together, "as this is tied together, so shall your lives be tied. I bind you to the pledges that you have made before this gathering and the laws of this country. With this knot, I tie you together hearts to hearts. May I have their rings."  
Don handed the two bands over. "I give you these rings as a reminder of the pledges you have made. They are the symbol of your promises keeping you together as one." Mr McGregor leaned forward and kissed his daughter's forehead. Then he stepped back.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Mr and Mrs Daniel Barrow."

A small voice could be heard through the applause. "Mum," Robbie pulled her sleeve,"can we have our party now?"

"Not yet, we have to hobble down the aisle and jump over that silly broom in the way," Daniel laughed. "And - I still have to do this," he said, leaning in to kiss his wife.

Daniel and Nora pivoted and with Mr Borwick playing, made their way to the broom lying half way down the aisle. Daniel couldn't help laughing at the number of men poised ready to catch him if he faltered. His manic grin lit up his face as he stopped, placed his crutches on the other side of the broom and swung through, only to stumble and catch himself. He regained his balance and chuckled at the worried faces. "See, I told you I'd make it," he declared. "Robbie, now it's time to party."


End file.
